Fade to Gray
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: "'Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when we practice to deceive.'...I guess that's our lives in a nutshell now...right?" Silver eyes closed as a stray tear fell down his cheek. "I'm sorry I lied...I'm sorry we're so broken now...Yu..." (Co-written with XavierForest [NC-17])
1. Chapter 1

**Allen: Wait...is this...?**

 **Hana: Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?**

 **Kanda: -reads through the whole thing- ...hn.**

 **Allen: Er...Yu?**

 **Kanda: Neither these morons own D. Gray-man. Just read. -is now keeping a moyashi at bay, while holding the incomplete manuscript out of said Moyashi's reach-**

 **Allen: C'mon! Lemme see it!**

 **Hana: -confused- Okay then?**

... ... ... ...

 **\+ -** ** _Chapter 1_** **\- +**

Allen doubled checked his calendar, making sure tomorrow wasn't a trick of his imagination. Was it really already the fifth of June? If he was going to get what he ordered, he'd have to get it today...before he lost determination to make his fiancé's birthday a memorial one. Not that the past special occasions...weren't...he shuddered remembering Valentine's day. "Never again."

"Never what again, Allen?" Lavi asked, having been reading on the bed, not seeming to have much a care in the world.

"Lavi...how long were you sitting there for?" Lavi blinked, looking at Allen with a confused single eye.

"Uh...ten minutes? Why?"

"I never changed the sheets...yet..."

"...you never...?"

A shake of his head.

"And I was sitting on...?!"

Nod.

"HOLY HELL, ALLEN! WHY DIDN'T YA TELL ME EARLIER?!" If Kanda were here, he would've strangled Lavi for the outburst. Luckily, the Japanese male was at work. Something about a case that's been getting him on edge as of late. "I thought we were friends! Brothers from different mothers! Two peas of the same pod?!"

"You can stop over exaggerating." Allen finally sighed. "I was lying about that. The mattress was well over eight years old, and I finally got Yu to actually change the blasted thing just the other day anyway, and we hadn't actually done anything...yet."

"What a relief." Lavi sighed. "You know, that whole 'yet', thing reminded me a lot of what Yu would say."

"Is it?"

"It is."

The younger screwed up his face. "I guess he's rubbing off on me."

Lavi's single emerald eye widened. "I could have sworn he was doing more than rubbing!"

"I...won't comment on that." Allen muttered. "Lavi, I have a super important job for you."

"A job?"

"I have a package to pick up, and it may take about an hour or two. By then, Yu should be home."

"So you want me to keep him occupied while you get whatever it is, and hide it from your fiancé's sight." The older concluded. "I can totally do that!"

"Good." Lavi's help would sure make this easier for the boy.

"So?" At the Brit's confused look, the red-head grinned. "What exactly am I picking up?"

"No, YOU are keeping BaKanda from entering this apartment for roughly that long. I'M, going to pick up that package and hide it where he won't find it."

"Darn it." Lavi pouted.

"I bet you thought you'd mess me up?"

"Maybe?" Allen sighed, already feeling a migraine coming on.

"Lavi...I'm begging...just...don't do anything that will piss him off. The case he's been working on is really fraying his nerves."

"Do you know what the case is?"

"He...didn't tell me, really. But whatever it is, it must be taking its toll on him."

"I see..." The elder looked downtrodden, but then quickly perked up. "And I'm guessing whatever you plan on collecting is supposed to cheer Yu-chan up...?"

Allen nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm his fiancé; that's my job."

"To love and to hold, to cherish one another until death do you part, yeah?"

"I think that's after the ceremony." The British male pointed out. "I still hadn't really figured out my vows, honestly."

"You got time. You're tying the knot after you graduate, and at the rate you're going, you'll be graduating with Lena pretty soon." It was easy to forget Lavi wasn't a college student, and the same age as Kanda. Or rather, two months younger. If Allen remembered right, Lavi graduated with Kanda sooner than most their class.

"I guess so."

"I know so."

"Lavi, did you hack into the college data base?!"

"I will neither deny nor prove that statement." The mixed male said with a mischievous grin.

"Lavi!" The boy chastised, pouting. Sure, they were friends and all, but it still felt uncomfortable to have someone checking in on him like that.

However...the temptation to ask was rather strong..."So...uh...how well did I do on that final last semester?"

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Sort of?"

"Good enough! You got high marks, short stack~!"

"Really? And stop calling me that!"

"Yup! You came close to beating Fou, but like in martial arts, she pretty much still kicked your butt."

"How close was close?"

"Eh...you were three points behind."

"Gah! That _was_ close! Just wait, I'll get higher scores than that she-devil!" Lavi laughed at his friend's antics. Fou was around Allen's age, with orange-y hair, and a witty personality. You would think a girl barely Allen's height wouldn't be able to hold her own in a fight...much less against someone who was once an assassin of the NOAH. Imagine everyone's surprise when she took down a guy four times her height. There was no exaggeration in that statement either. "Stop laughing! I'm serious!"

"Sorry little buddy, but knowing Fou, she ain't letting anyone get squat near her place at the top of those classes."

"I'll definitely beat her in my written classes next time!" The boy vowed, glaring at the other.

Lavi grinned. "Just the written?"

"Well..." Allen winced, "If I fought her completely seriously, it'd be dangerous. I mean, I wasn't really trained to leave the opponent alive..." Yet another skill he had that was now absolutely useless.

"Allen, be honest. You didn't hold back, she actually did kick your butt."

"Uh..."

"Fou's stronger than you though, and she's probably one of the only human beings you can fight and go all out with, and STILL end up having your ass served on a silver platter before dinner time of yesterday."

"Why are you too good at finding things out?"

"I'm my gramps's grandson y'know~" Lavi said with prideful glee. "And...I've seen you fighting before. When you hold back _and_ when you don't."

The younger pouted, looking away. "You sound creepy."

"Hey! I'm not creepy!" Lavi nudged the boy to gain his attention. "I'm just incredibly observant and awesome!"

"That's what a creeper would say," the youth muttered with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh little man, you wound my heart like no other!"

"Heart...GAH! Lavi! You have to keep Yu occupied! I'll text you the moment I have the item hidden away somewhere, 'kay?"

"Whoa, okay then, Al."

"You're the best, Lavi!" The younger yelled over his shoulder, already running off.

"Don't get lost!"

"Very funny!" Was the last thing he heard before the door at the entryway of Kanda's flat shut after the youth.

"Well~ seems like I get to keep Yu-chan a little occupied for a bit." he knew exactly where to find the Japanese man in question too.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Komui, for the last time, I'm completely fine now!" Lenalee told her brother for the umpteenth time that day alone. "Honestly, I can walk without a limp...no, I'm not-oh, I'm sorry brother, I have to go now, and I'll talk to you later, bye!" She hung up, and sighed.

"You talkin' to your crazy-assed brother again?" A smaller woman asked, pointing at the device Lenalee was currently holding against her chest. "It's been what, six months now?"

"Six months, yes. But you know Komui, Fou."

The orange-haired female shrugged, over-sized sleeves hanging over her hands. "You know, if my folks could see me now, they'd have a heart attack knowing I married someone like Baka Bak."

"What do you see in him?"

"What he lacks in devilishly good looks, he makes up for it...by...something or other...what the hell do I see in him?"

"My guess his personality, considering that's where you mind keeps going."

"Wisely? What on earth brings you to this convenience store?"

"Buying a snack, I suppose. There's not much else to do in such a place."

"Oi, what did I say about getting into my head, you stupid mind reader?"

"And how many times have I told you, I can't control it?"

"Please no fighting, Mrs. Gretchen is still paying off the shelves you broke last time you fought someone, Fou."

Fou scowled at the white-haired male. "Maybe if a certain bastard wasn't poking around my head..."

"Still can't control it," Wisely muttered. Honestly, why couldn't people understand that half the time? He didn't even want to be able to hear people's thoughts! Especially around that jackass... goddam Yu Kanda. That man's mind made him want to rinse his head out with bleach.

Lenalee sighed, and adjusted her apron. "Would you like to shop pay and get out before Fou gives you a new headache?"

"That would be appreciated." Wisely said.

"Good."

Handing over a couple notes, Wisely frowned, glancing inconspicuously at Fou, then staring Lenalee straight in the eye. "So, how's that new case going?"

"I think you already know I'm working with that ass." Fou muttered. It was only last month when Fou had found out about Wisely's ability. She knew the British man could read anyone's mind, though the way she found out, was perhaps one of the strangest ways she could admit to.

"Well, neither of them are having much luck." Lenalee stated. "But he wouldn't tell any of us what this case was all about. I doubt even Allen knows."

"Never told you? I guess that's for the best." Fou glared over to Wisely, warning him to keep his mouth shut. "Call me crazy, but I get this feeling it'd be dangerous if any of you guys got pulled into it."

"I survived a few hours being Road Kamelot's plaything. What's so bad about this one?"

"They know very little of who they're dealing with." Wisely said. "It seems to be...an impersonation case?"

"More or less." Fou sighed. "Listen, don't get into this. My sixth sense is usually spot on."

"Will do." Wisely said. "I hope you tell them in do time. Before something terribhle happens."

"Why would something terrible happen?" Both Chinese women asked.

"Because if you're trying to find his impersonator, he may be just as dangerous as the real thing."

"Who is this person impersonating?" Lenalee queried, interest piqued.

"Classified information." Both parties answered at once.

"You guys are no fun." Lenalee huffed.

 **. . - * - . .**

"God. Fucking. DAMMIT ALL TO THE PITS OF HELL!" A desk was flipped, and papers were scattered. Wide-eyed in fear, a brown haired german woman had found it wise to stay clear of the Japanese's apparently fury. "I want this fucktard not only behind bars, I want him it a fucking solitary confined cell!"

"You done yet?" A more bored male asked, having been next to the trembling German woman beside him. "Destroying your office isn't going to do you much good, sir."

"Can it, two-spot!"

A brow twitched. "Refrain from name-calling. It's unbecoming of you."

"U-um..."

"What?"

"Kanda, I-I uh...w-well...I-"

"What Miss Lotto means is, perhaps you should go home and rest." Link interrupted. "It's obvious you're only going to be health hazard to the rest of us." Grateful for her colleague, Miranda Lotto nodded.

"What." Cobalt eyes were glaring daggers at both parties, although left the woman being frightened, if only a little by that point, it went ignored by Howard Link.

"You're stressed, angered, and you've been deprived of sleep for god knows how long. That's a triple whammy if I ever saw one."

"Che." Kanda looked away in favour of staring at the papers littering the floor. "There's too much to be done for me to leave now."

"You'll worry Allen if this continues," Link reminded the Japanese man.

There was a moment of pause, before Kanda grabbed his bag from the chair in hung on, and stormed off.

"Where do you think you're going? You're still on duty!"

"You forget. I was promoted after Crowned Clown was "KIA". A promotion I'm abusing by telling you two to clean up my office."

Miranda was flabbergasted, Link was appalled. "Now you listen here, Yu Kanda! I am not, nor will I ever be your office maid. You made this mess, you can clean it up on your own. Miss Lotto, we're leaving."

"A-ah! Y-yessir!"

"Che." Kanda glared at the papers, as though to force them to be willed away. "Fuck it all." He finally grumbled, deciding the sooner he got this done, the sooner he can go back home, and maybe screw his moyashi into next week. If he wasn't up to it? Then fine, spending time was enough. "Baka Moyashi. You're really rubbing off on me."

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen sneezed. "Bless you, child." Anita said with mirth.

"Ugh...I think I might catch a cold or something." He muttered, "Did the package come in? I'm really sorry I had them send it to your place..."

"That was nothing." Mahoja said, the muscly woman eyeing the box with bemusement. "Cross sent things just as queer once or twice while he was still with Anita."

"Oh please! He was obviously drunk."

"I...don't want to know." Allen swore he could feel his stomach trying to give back the lunch he inhaled earlier at the mental images.

"Probably for the best, kid." The larger woman had noted the green in the boy's face. "Y'want the box?"

"Ah! Uh, yeah. Thanks, and sorry again for the trouble."

"I'm sure Kanda will appreciate it to the fullest." Mahoja had to hide her smirk as green quickly shifted to bright red; how the boy's innocence was still that intact even after being engaged to that man for a year was a mystery to her.

"A-ah, yeah..." Innocent...so innocent.

 **. . - * - . .**

Neah stretched, hearing several places in his back pop with the motion. Such peacefulness for him these days. He was well aware he could go back to being "Neah Campbell", however, "Walker" seemed to have grown on him too. "Perhaps I should just refer to myself as Neah Campbell-Walker? Not a bad ring to it, if I do say so myself."

"Pick one or the other, you ain't getting both, moron." Cross's snide remark came from the couch behind him. Neah rolled his eyes, and turned his swivel chair to face the man occupying his own couch.

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Where the hell do I begin?"

Neah grinned, a glint Cross knew only too well on the other man's face. "Well...when our little Allen marries on Yu Kanda, wouldn't he want to be "Walker-Kanda"? Or perhaps "Kanda-Walker"...both are interesting combinations of their last names."

Cross rolled his eyes, though only one could be seen doing so due to the mask still covering half his face. "The brat is going to stay 'Walker'; He's too sentimental to go changing it. And it's going to be annoying if they both look when someone calls the pretty-boy's name."

The other nodded. "True... though I can't believe Allen is going to marry that pervert..."

"Don't turn into Komui on me, Neah." Cross muttered. "Has that Mikk guy been good?"

"Tyki is...Tyki." Neah grumbled. "Why don't you visit him? Lord knows my patience is wearing thin with that bastard."

"I don't have time for people like that," the red-head shrugged, searching for a cigarette. Strange... they were right beside him before...

"I've taken the liberty of disposing of those cancer sticks. They're bad for your health."

"How about you go get me more, and maybe I'll let you keep your balls. If you have them." Neah paled when he heard the tell-tale click of a gun's safety being removed. "And while you're out, I want the most expensive booze this town has to offer, and it has to be aged at least a hundred years."

"You sure you have your bullets though-cho?" A different voice speaks up, seeming bemused by the spectacle. "I think you're losing your touch, Mr. Marian-cho."

"Sachiko?"

"Who now?"

The Japanese woman, smiled, waving at the two men. Her other hand opens to reveal five rounds that should've otherwise been in Cross's beloved gun. "I'm pretty sure your hide is safe, Mr. Walker."

"Campbell, actually." Neah said. "Walker had just been an alias of sorts for my brother and I."

"I think Mana believed he really was a Walker after a while."

"He probably did, especially after adopting Allen," the ex-NOAH sighed.

Meanwhile, Cross' dark eyes narrowed. "Give me back my bullets."

"Whose house do you think you're in-cho?" Sachiko asked, exasperated. "I'm not letting you turn this place into Swiss Cheese-cho!"

"Oh, so this is Miss Sachiko's home, is it?" Neah asked, eying the man with a sneer. "And why, pray tell, are we here?"

Cross leaned back into the couch, still annoyed about his bullets being taken. "Why do you think?"

"Gee, I dunno; that's why I asked," Neah muttered.

The head of brown hair sighed at the two men. "Just keep my humble abode in one piece-cho. And no smoking or booze allowed!"

"God damn little..."

"Don't curse out a young lady, my good sir." Neah mockingly told his friend. "But in all seriousness, what on earth happened to your home? Did you fail to pay your mortgage or something?"

Cross' eye twitched. If only he had his bullets...

"Oh! I get it! Since Allen is living with that pervert, there's no one left to pay the bills!"

"Give. Me. The. Bullets."

"No way in hell, Cross-cho." Sachiko firmly stated.

"And you're too lazy to get a job to pay them off yourself, am I right?" Neah continued, oblivious to the murderous aura being exuded by the other male.

Sachiko sighed. "You're digging your own grave there, Neah-cho."

 **. . - * - . .**

Beethoven's Ode to Joy could be heard in the otherwise silent halls. Sturdy footsteps were set upon the very door for which its occupant was humming from behind. Such an eerie song when hummed at a slower tempo than what it had been intended, the man could almost imagine the famous composer turning in his grave with how off-key one of his masterpieces had become. Being played in A-flat minor, rather than it's intended key of D-Minor.

The sound of it sent chills down the man's spine with the dark ambience of the otherwise relaxing harmony. But he couldn't back down. It wasn't in his nature to not grasp an opportunity when it came knocking.

The man straightened his back, knocking twice, and the 'melody' cut off at once.

"So, I have a visitor, do I?" The man's voice on the other side stated, "Quite unusual, I hadn't been expecting anyone. Much less being a man such as yourself."

Silence.

"I believe I know why you have come. By pardoning me, you'll gain an invaluable piece to your game board. I suppose I'm a bishop then? It should be fitting of a man of God, don't you agree?"

The first ignored the other's questions, narrowing his eyes. For him to work with a man like this made him sick to his stomach, but it would all be worth it in the long run. Besides, it wasn't all that hard to dispose of a person or two with the kind of influence and connections he had.

"Tell me something, my good sir, what are you planning for in the grand scheme of things?"

"Order," the first finally answered, watching as an insane grin tugged at the lips of this obviously sick person.

"Well, I would hope you know what it is you're staking. Being who you are, I would assume that perhaps you're more than willing to bet it all."

"I will bet it all, and I will gain all in the pot by the end of it."

"Mm, we'll see, we'll see, now won't we, dear Inspector?"

"And you? Do you want a front row seat for the beginning of the new world?"

The second man grinned spine-chillingly. "I wouldn't dream of anything less."

... ... ... ...

 **Hey everyone! I'm once again partnerted with XavierForest, and we've got this wonderful story to share with y'all! Happy reading~**

 **This is the long-awaited sequel to Black over White, and there's so much we have planned in chapters to come ;) Look forward to it! For now, it'll be a once a week update, at leaset until we get closer to the end, I think...anyway, R &R! Show your love for the story, and don't forget to check out the other guy's stuff too! See y'all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hana: We're back~ Miss us?**

 **Kanda: No.**

 **Allen: Yu...-sighs- Neither Hanashi nor XavierForest own D. Gray-man...I think it's for the best.**

 **Hana: Keeping it short and sweet? Fine then. Enjoy the chapter, and see y'all next week~**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 2 - +_**

Komui sighed, as he finished up stitching up the newest addition to the ever growing collection of John and Jane Does. It wasn't the most pleasant of jobs the man ever had, but he found that the deceased were more willing to tell their tales than any of the living ever were. It was amazing how the body can tell its story of its final moments.

This one, for example, was male, about forty-seven, he worked out, showing calluses from years of what he could only assume had been heavy lifting. There were lacerations over his right eye, and lower left lip. He had bruises on his neck, and Komui knew well enough those had been hickeys. Perhaps from a mistress, rather than his wife.

The story was clear as the sun outside. The man cheated on his wife, wife found out, a fight ensued. That explained the scratches on the man's face. His wife had tried to slap him, but barely missed, her nails catching his face as the man tried to dodge. Cause of death, however, wasn't as clear. Just about anything could've been done, from O-D, to the poisoning of his liver. He'd have to wait for the blood sample to come back.

His metal doors slammed open, Kanda entering the cold room, jacket on his form to keep the colder air at bay. "What'd you find out?"

Right, this was a victim of this so-called "Crowned Clown". "Name unknown, about 47, we won't know more until the lab work comes in. Other than that, I'd hypothesize he'd been poisoned before going back home. Could've been his mistress. Why? Haven't a clue."

"Che." Kanda was pissed; this whole 'Crowned Clown' thing was supposed to be behind them already. He couldn't even tell his fiancé because he didn't want the boy involved in something that he would most definitely stick his nose in.

Especially when it had to do with their not-too-distant past. All Kanda wanted to know was why was someone impersonating Crowned Clown, and for what reason.

"Kanda, I think you should tell him." Komui stated, moments later. "Call me crazy, and I know you will, but I'm getting this rather bad feeling of all this."

"You're right. I will say you're crazy." Kanda bluntly pointed out. "Listen, Moyashi has enough on his plate as it is. I want him focusing on finishing college, and then we can worry about the damn wedding. This whole...shit hitting the fan thing has to be kept away from him."

"But I really-

"Komui, he doesn't have to know. I'll worry about this imposter. We'll get him behind bars, and none will know the wiser."

"You know things have a way of coming forth, Kanda." The Chinese man sighed. "Listen, you two are perhaps the best thing that happened to each other. Don't let secrets tear you apart."

"He won't know, so it won't matter," Kanda muttered, attention turning back to the resident corpse. "When you get the samples back, call me."

At that, Komui shook his head. "You need a break. Go home and get some rest, and when you come back, the samples should be here."

"I'm holding you up on that, Komui." Kanda grumbled. "I wanted to stop by before heading home."

"Fair enough."

"Che," came the expected response.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Now go back home to your fiancé and I'm sure you'll find _some_ way to release all that tension."

Kanda inwardly smirked. He might have one or two ideas... "Whatever, I'm off now." With delicious images in his mind, Kanda started to head home.

 **( * * )**

"Yu~! What's up? Y'miss me? I bet ya missed me~!"

Not even ten minutes left to his destination, and the first greatest annoyance just had to pop up. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

After the shitty day he'd had at work, Kanda most definitely did not want to have to deal with Lavi Bookman. All he'd wanted was to get home and pound his lover into the sheets: did the fates have something against the idea?

"Yu~ Hey~ Yu~! Hey! Listen up!" Why was he starting to remind him of some annoying video game character? What was that sprite's name again? He couldn't be bothered to remember...shit, didn't it sound similar to "Lavi"?

"..."

"Uh...Yu? Hello? You listening? Yuuuuuu~" Fuck. His. Life.

"Rabbit, you speak another word, and I'll roast you on Mugen's blade."

"Have you noticed how close your name is to a certain annoying sprite's?" Kanda's hand was now on his beloved weapon's glaring at the red-head.

 _Uh-oh, I think he's serious!_ Lavi thought, paling when the blade of his friend's katana was visible. _But I have to keep Yu busy...for my little buddy!_

"Sprite? I didn't know you were into those kinds of things!"

Kanda drew the sword, resting it on the other male's neck. "Shut up."

Sweating, Lavi tried to take a step back, only to have the blade bite into his skin. "So where's this sprite from, Yu-chan?"

"I'll give you a three second head start."

As Lavi ran like the devil were at his heels, he found himself wondering in his panic-induced mind if Allen purposely set him off to his death of all things from a prank he pulled just a month ago.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Bored."

"Shut up in there, sick NOAH scum."

"Is that really how you treat your inmates? Rather sad you fall into one of those pathetic stereotypical bad cop things."

"Shut. Up."

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" The Portuguese man grinned, eying the eyesore of an officer...of a male, really, keeping watch of him. What, did he think he'd walk through walls or something? That ability would be rather useful, the convict noted. He could tear out the hearts of his enemies, and crush them as they die. They'd be alive enough to see that event, right?

The officer glared. It really made him sick, to be stuck in the same room as Tyki Mikk, but a job was a job. Though, he couldn't understand why the bastard hadn't been given the death sentence yet.

"What was your name again? Something foreign...Asian, wasn't it?"

"Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth."

"Hmm...must be then. Korean? No, no, you're far from such...Japanese? Hrmm...doubtful...ah, perhaps Chinese then!"

"I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm not joining in."

"Han." The male stiffened. Tyki smirked with sadistic glee. "Yes, that was it. Han...Chaoji Han, if I'm correct. Names never were my strong suit."

The man, now identified to be Chaoji, glared at the NOAH, a passion beyond that of normal hatred burning in his eyes. "Go rot in hell, I'd like to say, but it irks me that you're soulless ass would think it's a trip to the beach."

"Hey now, that's just rude. I'm not really one for hot weather, so I don't think that hell would be suited to my tastes." Oh yes, this was a good way to relieve the boredom.

The man was about to argue with the NOAH, when his name was suddenly called out. "HAN! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FIGHTING WITH CONVICTS?"

Chaoji visibly flinched. Why was he always the one to get in trouble? "To not to." Chaoji grumbled to the female officer that called him out.

"You know, I wouldn't mind you watching me, lovely~" The glasses-wearing woman visibly shuddered.

"Han, keep an eye on him. Ignore anything he says. You're sanity will last longer."

"Yes Officer Hess." What was he, twelve? He was an adult, not some brat!

The woman sighed. "Be careful, and don't let him rile you up."

The Chinese male silently nodded, turning away from the prisoner.

"You rather enjoy destroying my source of entertainment." Tyki Mikk firmly stated, "You deny me my cigs, feed me to a-"

"I would watch what you say." Moa said, looking to the man behind bars. "Just because I don't want Han doing squat, doesn't mean I might not accidentally hit you with a bullet between the eyes."

"Quite feisty~ I know of a place where we-"

"Finish that sentence, and I'll tear your damn tongue out!" Chaoji exclaimed, clearly appalled with the indecency the NOAH was displaying.

"You make it sound as though I were about to say something rather vulgar." Chaoji blinked, before his face turned a furious red. "Seems you're quite a pervert, I was simply going to say, "I know just the space where we could have a relaxing chat.", for shame on your, Officer Han."

Moa sighed. " 'Why haven't you yourself married?', Claire asked of me... 'a husband might do you good,' she says. This is why I choose to remain single."

"Harsh." Both men simultaneously whispered, the younger glaring at the elder upon hearing his thoughts spoken the same time.

"Maybe I should get someone else to watch over this man..." Moa grumbled, realizing just how pointless it was to have Chaoji here at all.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling him, ma'am," Chaoji insisted, shooting the Portuguese man a dirty glare.

The woman sighed, running a hand through her long brown hair. "I don't know if that's true or not."

 **. . - * - . .**

The antique shop wasn't a place Eliade would ever dare think to associate herself with in the past, and yet, here she was. Working there with the love of her life, as dorky as he was, in fact. "Eliade, dear, have you seen that old grandfather clock? I have a client coming in to pick up soon."

"I believe it's in the back room, Arystar." Eliade called back. "You said you'd leave near the door so you'd find it faster." Which didn't do the man much good. She mentally noted. what was it about this man that drew her to him? He wasn't anything like men she dated in the past, in fact, he was the complete opposite. Often times, she found herself wonder, what is it about Arystar Krory that made her want to stay with him?

Perhaps it was something she herself would never truly know. All she knew was that he made her happy, and she made him feel the same way.

"Thank you, Eliade," the man beamed as he went past, struggling under the weight of the clock he'd retrieved from the back room.

"Would you like some help with that?"

"No, that's alright," he declined with a slight shake of his head.

The woman had to bite back a smile. This man treated her as if she were but a normal woman, but little did he know that she could lift twice his weight and was an expert at both hand-to-hand and sniping. Of course, she'd given that up the moment she'd become more involved with Arystar. He was worth it. She couldn't let him be drawn in to her 'other life'. That would be her worst nightmare come to life.

"Kro-kins! Hide me!" Eliade flinched when she heard the obnoxious red-head run into the store, already finding his hiding place behind a few boxes.

"Damn Rabbit, get the hell back here!" And there was Kanda.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't destroy Arystar's store, _Special Agent_ Kanda" The Japanese man paused in his action, and clucked is tongue, sheathing his beloved Katana. "As for you, Bookman Jr., grow up."

"That's just cruel, Eliade!" Lavi complained, popping from his hiding spot.

"What more do you expect? Last year, you broke one of Arystar's beloved heirlooms."

"Still holding that against me?"

"It was rather irreplaceable."

"So that's why you got stuck working here." Kanda grumbled. "I don't have the time or patience for you, baka usagi."

"You never have any time for me. I'm lonely, Yu-chan~!"

The Japanese male glared over at the red-head. "We spoke yesterday."

"But that was so long ago!" Lavi whined, still hiding.

"Not. Long. Enough." Lavi's phone suddenly vibrated, and a grin adorned his face.

"You know what? You're right~! I hadn't spent time with Lena a bit! You should totally get some rest, Yu. I'm sure Allen's worried sick about ya by now! Bye!"

Those in the room, blinked in confusion. "The hell just happened?"

"You're guess is as good as mine. Oh, by the way, you recall that thing you asked about?"

Kanda was half way to the door when Eliade brought it up. "Thing?"

"Oh, right, an album, that's what it was."

"What about it?"

"We managed to find it. I can't say it was the easiest thing to do though."

"Where did you find it?"

"Well, that's not our place to tell, I'm afraid." Krory said, entering the room. "I could've sworn I heard Lavi here just moments ago..."

"Che. The Usagi ran off," Kanda muttered, still waiting on an answer to his question.

"Ah, so that's how it is..." Krory muttered, "Like I was saying, we can't really say how we found this book. Goodness knows that character we had to deal with was rather shady."

"Hn...so you can't or just won't?"

"Sworn to secrecy apparently." Krory said. "I believe you have someone to go home to?"

"Book." Kanda held out his hand.

"Right, it's on the counter. Eliade, can you retrieve it?"

"Of course." The blonde woman stood, making her way to the other end of the store with graceful movements. Her time with NOAH had taught her a lot more than she'd thought it would.

Krory turned his attention back to Kanda. "You know, this whole Crowned Clown thing has gotten out of hand, has it not?"

"You have no idea." Kanda muttered. "It's an impersonator, but like the original he doesn't leave a trace of himself."

"You're certain it's not the original himself?"

"Impossible. The real one bit the dust. I would know, I'm the one that ended him."

Krory frowned, head slightly tilting to the side. "Are you certain that he died?"

"Yes," Kanda growled defensively. He'd killed Crowned Clown, and saved Allen Walker.

"He took a bullet straight between the eyes." This was true. The one they dressed up as the alias was shot between the eyes, ironically one Kanda himself actually did shoot. With Neah's expertise, not a trace of tampering had been left behind. Kanda made a mental note to not get on that man's bad side that day. "He died on sight."

"Ah."

"What's going on with you, disbelieving all of a sudden?" Kanda inquired the elder male.

"I suppose I'm on edge. Most of these incidents have been happening rather close to home."

Before they could continue, Eliade returned, book in hand. "Found it."

Krory smiled, accepting the book, "Thank you kindly, my dear."

Clucking his tongue, Kanda snatched the album from Krory the moment he could, and turned to leave. "I'm heading home. I'm tired, annoyed, and I have a distinct feeling the Moyashi is up to something."

"Then I won't keep you here. Good day, sir."

"Hn." Was his reply as he left the store.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Alright then~ Another chapter down, and a lot more to go methinks xD**

 **Don't forget to give this story some love! R &R helps show how much you care~! :) See y'all next week, and also Congrats to all the Grads who have graduated, or are soon going to be graduating~! (We had our final graduting person today...amen!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hana: Long chapter is long.**

 **Allen: Erk...s-so it is...**

 **Kanda: ...why are we the only ones fucking here?**

 **Hana/Allen: No clue.**

 **Kanda: Che. The two in charge of this fucking story don't own D. Gray-man. Just read the damn thing.**

 **Hana: Be nice to the readers!**

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 3 - +_**

Allen sighed, spread eagle on his shared bed. What a day. In the beginning there was his part time job, and then coming back to clean up the flat, finding Lavi and then...asking him kindly to keep his homicidal fiancé busy for a while.

He supposed he did his job well, because Kanda had yet to return home, and he found enough time to hide his lover's birthday present and make it unnoticeable to the man in question. Probably a good thing, 'cos on the way back, his lousy sense of direction decided to kick in. "So unlucky." He muttered to himself.

"I don't know," an oh-so-familiar voice mused, causing Allen to flinch, "I'd say I'm pretty lucky."

"Y-Yu!"

Kanda grinned, seeing his lover's face turn several shades darker. The boy was still spread wide, almost as if he were waiting for the elder to claim him. Now if only he weren't wearing all those layers...

Seeing the look in the elder's eyes, Allen pouted. "Are you already mentally stripping me down?"

"Perhaps." The elder shrugged, having already walked to his love. "You know, Lavi is a shit more annoying than normal. Any idea why?"

"Who knows?" The younger asked, sitting up, "It's Lavi."

"And you wouldn't have anything to do with it?" The Japanese male leant down, hands on either side of his fiancé's smaller form.

"It's nice to know your thoughts always lead back to me," Allen grinned cheekily, already knowing what was to come. His body tingled electrifyingly, waiting and yearning for the man to touch and pleasure him to both their hearts' content.

"Che. They don't go back to you, they stay more so focused on you than what's normally healthy."

"I'm flattered~!" The younger cooed, but then gasped when the elder leaned a bit closer to him, "Ah...Yu, you're poking me..." A small flush made itself known to the younger.

"And?"

"We-" Allen began, only to be silenced by a pair of lips that crushed his own beneath them with ease.

Kanda nibbled at the boy's lower lip, gaining access to his mouth through the sensual moan he'd managed to tease from his young lover.

The hands that were clenching the man's shirt, were suddenly pushing him, Kanda broke the kiss, glowering at the younger male. "The hell, Moyashi?"

"Yu...I have a surprise planned tomorrow...can you...u-um...wait for that? U-until tomorrow I mean!" This caught the Japanese's attention.

"What's so special about tomorrow that it can't happen today?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"I know it's June..." Kanda stole a glance at the calendar, and glared at the offending page showing the current date. "Tomorrow is the fucking sixth."

"You really don't like that day, do you?"

"I've never been fond of it for ten years now." The elder grumbled. "I blame Tiedoll."

"I bet I can make you change your view on it," the boy grinned. By tomorrow, his lover wouldn't want the day to end; Allen would make sure of that.

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do about this?!" Kanda gestured to his boner, changing his tactics. After the day he'd had, all he wanted was to feel the white-haired youth around his cock. This just gave him yet another reason to hate that accursed day.

The boy bit his lip, before sliding off the bed and kneeling down between the elder's legs. "I guess I'll just have to help you out with it."

He was actually going to...oh fuck he was. Kanda grunted, as a curious tongue traced the man's cock from base to tip, repeating the gesture a though he were enjoying a decadent ice cream cone. "Fuck..."

Allen chuckled, kissing the head. "Yu's very excited~" Fucking hell...innocent act. "Ne...do you think I can swallow you to the base this time?"

An on-going challenge. Thus far, Allen hadn't been able to swallow his whole member, though that didn't mean he never tried. He'd gotten close, but it took a lot to keep what he could down before wanting to gag. "We'll just have to see now won't we, my little Moyashi?"

Allen smirked, kissing his fiancé's fleshy head once more. He eyed the pulsing organ once again, and taking a breath, he started taking the head into his mouth.

The boy breathed in the musky scent that was his soon-to-be-husband, salivating at the taste of the man on his tongue. He, himself, was enjoying this a little more than he should, getting hard just from sucking the Japanese male off.

Allen's breath hitched the moment the elder's cock hit the back of his throat; now's when the real challenge would begin.

Breathing through his nose, Allen focused on relaxing himself, soon allowing the head to slowly go farther back. He wouldn't let Kanda know, but he may or may not have been practicing with one of the toys he found lying around...on a lonely night where his lover was working late. He had too much time on his hands in the night, and honestly, those nights made him feel lonelier than he thought he would be.

The only thing that would make it like one of his outrageous fantasies, would be if the elder would start pumping fingers in and out of his ass while he continued pleasuring the hot rod currently being inched down his throat...

A new thought came to surface, and Allen found himself mewling by the thought...would Kanda be okay with that? Reluctantly, the boy pulled away, looking at Kanda with hazy eyes, "Yu..."

The elder grunted in displeasure, "Why'd you stop?"

"U-um...I-I was...u-um..." He shifted, groaning when the friction of his underwear rubbed against his own throbbing sex. "C-can..."

"You want me to suck you off while you do the same to me, right?" The heavy blush that reached the boy's ears showed that Kanda had hit it dead on.

Nodding, the boy waited patiently for his lover's answer, looking up from between the man's legs with pleading eyes.

Kanda rolled his eyes. As if he'd ever say 'no' to such an idea, especially if it was one that came from his Moyashi. "Get up here; we'll sixty-nine."

"Sixty...nine?" Kanda had to resist the urge to face palm.

"What did you think that was called?"

"U-um...we never..." Thinking back on it, the younger was right. They never did that before. Allen would give him head, or he'd give the boy some...well then. He could chalk up a new first for them in this relationship.

Kanda pulled the boy up onto the bed, throwing him down into the sheets. "That's what it's called, so don't go forgetting it, alright?"

The youth nodded again, eyes on his lover.

Kanda chuckled, hand finding the spot between the younger male's legs, pressing against the tent in the younger's pants. "How about we get rid of a few things, hm?"

"Nya! A-ah! Y-Yu...o-oh god...ah!" It never ceased to amaze him just how simple touches allowed such reactions from the British male. This would be fun.

Kanda slid the boy's pants down at a teasingly slow pace, smirking when the youth groaned in frustration. Just because he was forbidden from doing anything more until his birthday, didn't mean the man wasn't going to enjoy himself. And when tomorrow finally came around, his fiancé would learn what happened when he was deprived of sex. That thought alone almost had him excited for the day that he'd grown to hate. Almost.

The possibility of Tiedoll ruining it all was very likely.

Pants finally removed, he took the time to admire what he already unwrapped...Allen's member stood tall before him, pre-cum already starting to leak from its tip. He wanted to see ALL of the younger. He decided, and teasingly trailed his hand up the pale skin, under the T-shirt his young lover sported. At least he stopped wearing long sleeves all the time while at home.

"Yu! S-sens…i-itive..." The Japanese male's thumb glided over a nipple, knowing full well the response he'd get from the younger. "Mm!"

Kanda shuddered at what all those moans and gasps his little lover made did to him. Quickly, he slid off the younger's shit, tossing it to the side and letting his eyes devour the sight they'd never quite be able to get enough of.

"Y-Yu... not a-all the way..."

"Che." The elder eyes the boy's weeping cock, licking his lips as he did so. "Don't worry your pretty little head." Kanda said, smirking in a way that made the younger shiver in anticipation. "I just enjoy admiring you in...full."

"Yu!" Oh how much he loved his Moyashi's expressions. "Th-then...I-I wanna see a-all of you too..."

"Getting bold now, are we?"

"I-It's not fair if I'm the only one stark n-naked..."

"That may be true," Kanda began, leaning down closer to the younger's manhood, "but I find it much more fun this way."

The man used his tongue to circle Allen's fleshy head, avoiding the slit and instead working solely on driving the youth insane by nibbling up and down the erect organ.

Allen keened, at the present moment, there wasn't much of anything that really mattered anymore. He was in heaven. "Y-Yu~ah!"

"You're too much to resist, my little moyashi." Kanda said with a predatory smirk.

"A-and you're a-ah~ an arse!" The boy managed to stutter out between gasps and moans of pleasure.

"Am I now?" The elder queried, groping the youth's firm backside. "Actually, you're sporting a pretty sexy one; it really is too back I can't bury my cock in it."

Allen's face went bright red, his eyes wide like saucers as he squirmed against his lover's touches. "P-pervert!"

"Says the natural pervert." Kanda grinned. "Even if most of it is rather unintentional, it's still quite sexy."

"Y-you're the pervert here!" The younger proclaimed in embarrassment. "Don't go t-turning this around o-on me!"

"Speaking of turning this around, how about we get to it? I'm eager to see who can make who come first."

Allen gulped, and nodded, albeit timidly. It wasn't like he wasn't all for a good bet, but with Kanda, he knew things far better than Allen did...and he didn't need to be experienced to know he himself would come before Kanda, because his fiancé knew exactly how to get him to do what he wanted. Not that Allen would admit that. But somehow, he had a feeling Kanda might know anyway.

He also knew that there was no chance in hell that the bastard would cum first. Over a year together with the man had taught him that.

Silver eyes blinked in confusion when the elder got off, and gestured for the younger to move to make room for him. "Now would be nice, Moyashi."

"Huh?"

God, could the brat be anymore innocent? One would think that after all the times they'd screwed, Allen still wouldn't be this clueless. But, lo and behold, he was. "Sixty-nine, remember?"

"O-oh! Yeah!"

"You're lucky I love you." Kanda grumbled, forcing room for him to get back on the bed.

"Really? I wouldn't say 'lucky', more like jinxe- gah!"

Kanda harshly pinched both of the boy's nipples, mouth twitching. "What were you saying?"

"Ah!" Allen cried, eyes rolling back, drool leaking down from the corner of his mouth as the elder unrelentingly twisted his two pert buds past what he could endure.

"That's what I thought." The elder said, releasing the abused buds. "Get your ass over here."

Trembling, the youth managed to push himself up, scooting closer to his lover. "J-jackarse!"

"Masochist," Kanda shot back.

"Am not!"

The Japanese male smirked. "So you wouldn't scream for more if I bent you over my knee right now and spanked you?"

Allen chose to stay silent, knowing full well that he'd lost this argument. Goddamn bastard...

"C'mon moyashi, let's do this before we get soft."

"Eh? O-Oh, um, right...h-how do we...? Um...I-I mean, go on t-to doing this...?"

Kanda pushed the boy back down with a grin. "I'll climb over you and suck you off, while you lay there and suck me off, understood?

Allen nodded, feeling his face flush further. "I-I un-unders-stand..."

"Good boy."

The younger sucked in a breath as his fiancé positioned himself in a way that left the both of them with clear access to the other's cock.

Swallowing, he looked at the organ before him, and with a quick inhale through his nose, he took what he was able to into his mouth, groaning in shock on pleasure when his lover did it too at the same time as he. "Mm!"

Kanda bobbed his head as he sucked, groping the boy's butt with his free hands. Every time the youth groaned and moaned around his dick, the man could feel the vibrations, and it took a lot of restraint to not shove himself further into the wet heat of the younger's mouth.

He could almost imagine the look of the younger male...his face would be flushed, eyes hazed in a heavy shroud of lust, and becoming lost in a sea of pleasure only Kanda himself could ever give the British male.

The elder shuddered, feeling himself being taken further into the boy's mouth. In retaliation, the man grazed his teeth along the younger's shaft, pleased with the whimper he felt around his cock.

"Mmm!" Fuck, the brat just might make him come if he weren't careful, Kanda realized. He wasn't surprised if the younger were clenching the sheets right about now.

Kanda dipped a finger into the boy's crack, locating the latter's perineum and stroking it, and he felt the youth's silent screams that came from being touched in such a way. He would undoubtedly get the Brit to cum before him, because he knew the younger's body almost better than his own when it came to finding the brat's pleasure spots. And he had more restraint.

"Nya! Y-Yu..." The younger had released his prick, panting, and writhing, "I-I...ngh! Ah!"

"Heh. You sure you don't want me fucking you into this mattress?"

"I-I need t-to have f-free-yaaah! YU!" The elder stroked the younger's cock in his hand.

"I didn't quite catch that." Kanda pressed a finger against the boy's entrance. "Care to speak up?"

Allen's eyes bulged, watering when the older male avoided entering him. His body arched as it was played with, wanting more, but knowing that he _couldn't_. At least, not until tomorrow.

The boy groaned in frustration, throwing his head back. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _FAIR_! Godamit! Why did that bastard have to-

Allen gasped, feeling the other begin to grope his balls. "Gyaa!" He wasn't prepared for that action at all…"N-No...Y-Yu...Ngh!"

"Quite persistent, aren't you?" Hands removed themselves from the small body, and his weight shifted. The next thing Allen knew his back was against the other's chest, and the hands resumed their teasing game. "I don't ask for a lot. At the end of the day, I just want find new ways where I can screw you into the bed, and know you'd enjoy every moment."

"Y-Yu...st-stop...Ah!"

"And yet, you play a game you know you'll lose in the end."

"W-wait!" Allen pleaded, tensing when a fingernail scraped lightly over his entrance. "Y-you c-ah~ can't!"

"I can. But humor me. Why can't I just push you on all fours, ass up in the air, face in the pillows, with you screaming in the purest of ecstasy you'll ever experience?"

The boy's face went a deep red in coloring at the elder's description of what he wanted to do. It made him excited just listening. No! The younger mentally chastised himself. He couldn't give in. "B-because I have t-to have enough energy for t-tomorrow and I really n-need to be able to w-walk!"

Hands trailed up his form, pressing against already sensitive buds, making the younger male mewl in pleasure. "You only spike my curiosity, Mo-Ya-Shi."

"Nngh!"

"Tell me, what makes you so eager to have me wait for my least favorite day of the year, hm?"

"C-Can't...t-tell...ah!"

Kanda nibbled at the tip of the youth's ear, and at the same time, one of his hands snaked down to go back to massaging the boy's balls.

"Gyaa! N-no~" The Brit could do nothing to suppress his pleasure-filled moans, nor could he hold back the pressure building up in his lower stomach.

The question was, would Kanda let him cum?

"You really won't tell me."

"N-no...nyaaa!"

"Then what about that little mystery order? Does that have something to do with it?" Silver eyes widened, in shock.

"H-how...?"

"A little invoice with nothing else but a delivery date and price. You left it on the table the other month."

"U-Um...w-well..."

"So I'm right," the elder grinned, having finally caught the boy.

Allen stifled a scream as the other's hand kneaded his balls a little rougher than before. Goddamn perv! Sadist!

"Come now, you know I like to hear you," Kanda whispered sensually into his lover's hair.

"AAAAH!"

"There's a good boy." Allen could almost imagine the triumphant smirk undoubtingly gracing his fiancé's features.

The boy suddenly felt himself fall forward a little, those hands still working to pleasure the him, and then teeth bit into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. "Gya! W-Wh-ah~" The man's tongue ran over the wound, cleaning it by lapping at the blood.

He was losing himself in the elder. Kanda was right, this was a losing battle...but he had to convince him to not do anything at least until tomorrow...but how? "Ah~! Y-Yu..th-that's...!"

"I know." Kanda muttered, having his fingers press into the quivering ring of muscles. "I won't fuck you tonight. But whatever you have planned, you'll have to make it worth the fucking wait."

"I-I promise!" The boy all but screamed, eyes squeezed shut.

The elder thrust his fingers further into the youth's ass, enjoying the tight feeling that came with being inside his young lover. Damn, he wanted to just throw the brat down right then and there and have his way, but he would refrain for now.

"I bet I can make you come eight times with just my fingers up your ass."

"Wh-who would...OH GODS!"

"One." The grin on the other male's face was one that would scare even the Earl if he were still around. "Shall we go for a second release?"

"N-no! Please d-don't!" Having the man's fingers inside of his was still uncomfortable, but just knowing what they were going to do to him more than made up for it.

Kanda used his fingers to sooth the boy's inner walls, avoiding the latter's prostate in its entirety. If he had to wait, he'd at least get the brat to beg for it.

"You say 'don't', but you really mean 'more', now don't you?" The elder purred, crooking his fingers in the tight passage.

"N-nya-ah~!" The younger trembled, tears at the corners of his eyes. He could barely think anymore. All he wanted was for those fingers to go further inside him than they were now. "M-m...ore... please..." Allen pleaded.

The Japanese male chuckled, "That's more like it."

And as a little reward, the man thrust his fingers into the youth's prostate.

"AAH~!"

Mismatched hands clenched at the sheets, breathing never came easy when the elder was doing these things with him. His straining arousal was more than noticeable to him at this point, he didn't need to know how red it must've been by that point. His eyes snapped open when a calloused hand started pumping him, any thoughts he had, were soon gone as all he could focus on were the hands doing such things to him. "Yah! C-close...s-so close...ngh! Yu! YU! YUUUUU!"

"I wouldn't be relaxing just yet if I were you, Mo-ya-shi."

"H-hu-ah! NO! W-wait!"

Kanda added a fourth finger, still thrusting in and out of the boy's anus, and he had plans of adding more. He wanted to see just how much the boy could fit inside himself, before passing out.

He contemplated on the use of some toys...maybe one or two...or use the smaller ones. He had beads somewhere in his safe...he knew Allen hated it when his release was prevented. So he opted to only use any form of cock ring if Allen did something that otherwise warranted severe punishment.

It made perfect sense for that, honestly.

For now, though, he wondered if he could fit his whole hand inside. He'd have to test that out. Then again, they did it in prisons all the time, so it should work.

Now with five fingers in his young lover, Kanda let the boy adjust, slowly pushing more of his hand in.

Silver eyes widened, finding it harder to breath. His hands clenched the sheets to the point the material would tear, what was Kanda doing back there?! It hurt...it hurt! It hurt! ITHURT!ITHURT!ITHURT!ITHURT! He bit harshly on his bottom lip, only vaguely aware he drew blood. Tears threatened to fall.

Was it really that wrong to keep Kanda from screwing him until tomorrow? He was starting to agree with that greatly at that point. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, whatever Kanda was doing it had to stop before something broke. "YU! P-PLEASE! ST-STOP!" His pained voice cracked as the tears fell freely. "St-op! H-Hurts! ITHURTS!"

The Japanese male halted in his movement, over half of his hand already inside the boy's ass. "Breathe, Moyashi. In and out; nice deep breaths."

Allen did as instructed, slowly but surely becoming accustomed to the pain. Didn't mean it went away, though.

The elder pushed in a little more, quickly stopping when the youth whimpered. "Come on, you can do it."

Allen shook his head, trembling, Kanda's cock was one thing, but this...? This was torture, and not that good kind! He'd rather Kanda of used the whip on him, past trauma be shot to hell.

Kanda allowed his fingers to brush against the boy's prostate, taking the latter's mind from the pain with the sweet rush over pleasure that temporarily masked it all.

"Ah! Nng!"

The elder kissed the youth's ear, keeping his hand as still as he possibly could. "I'm going to try shoving the rest in at once, so I need you to calm down for me. Can you do that?"

Allen noted the caring tone of which the man spoke to him. He didn't want to disappoint his lover... Taking a deep breath, the younger nodded.

With the younger male's consent, Kanda did as promised, though not without a little difficulty. "Naaahhhh~! Y-Yu...s-so fu-ll..."

Kanda sighed in relief, thankful that the boy was no longer in so much pain that he was screaming out for it to stop. The elder really did hate hurting the Brit like that.

And with that being said, he would have to make up for hurting him earlier. He shifted his hand, watching as the smaller body squirmed. There was a shiver that was also received, and Kanda knew now was a better time as any to really pleasure his little beansprout.

The man moved his hand, tiny steady motions at first to get the youth used to it, in and out, occasionally making contact with the boy's prostate.

"Nn! A-aah~! O-oh g-god, Yu~!" Allen moaned. He had no idea what was being done to him from behind, but damn did it feel good.

Kanda grunted, he was perhaps a little surprised his hand was able to squeeze in there, but it'd been worth it. It was but a new way to pleasure his little fiancé. Cobalt eyes landed on the boy's left hand, the band contrasting beautifully with the darker skin it rested on. Sooner than he knew, Allen would be his in more ways than just physical.

He was going to see the boy come down the aisle, walked by Neah and Cross, if he was right to assume in that manner. He heard Allen's discomforted groan, and decided that perhaps he'd day dreamt enough for now.

Allen gasped when the man's hand picked up in pace, eyes screwing shut and fists clenching. He really did wonder what the man was doing, though his thoughts were far too jumbled to even consider asking.

"Ah! Y-Yu...A-agai-n...I-I'm gonna...!" His whole body convulsed, making him keen, and press against Kanda in the process. A lone eye opened, wanting to look at his older lover.

"Three. Five more times." Kanda smirked, "Think you're up to it?"

"I-is that a...a challenge?"

"It is now."

"You might wish you've taken back those words." The Japanese male said with a smirk, removing his hand from the younger's rear end. "Not that I will at this point."

Allen whined at the loss. Sure, it had hurt, but he admittedly enjoyed the feeling of that thing inside of him. Whatever it was...

"Stay as you are. I have a few things to get."

Confused as he was, Allen nodded, he heard Kanda move, his footfall heading towards the safe Allen had seen a few times before. What did he have planned this time...?

Nothing good, that was for sure. That damn pervert would use any opportunity to mess with him. Or screw him... or just plain on humiliate him...

In his current state...the second option seemed oddly inviting...but he needed to be able to move freely tomorrow! So he kept telling himself, at this point, he wasn't sure that was really an option anymore.

His ass was already complaining about the abuse it'd just received... goddamn perv! Why did he always do thing like that?!

Allen squealed in shock when something slapped against him. Did...did Kanda just slap him?!

"My hand, I'm sure you're more than a little familiar with it by now." The elder shrugged, leaning closer to the younger. "Now. Shall I continue face to face, or do you really enjoy going back to doggy style..."

"Ah...u-um...f-face to face? Erk...please?"

"Alright then." Kanda pointed down, "Get your ass over here, Mo-Ya-Shi."

Shivering, Allen did as told, blushing when Kanda exposed him further. It didn't matter how many times the other saw him naked like this...he felt so vulnerable when he was facing the elder in times like this...but at the same time he liked the feeling more than he probably should.

But it was Kanda... so he was fine with having these kinds of feelings.

"What to use...how about...these?" He held up a string of beads, Allen looked at them with confusion...what on earth were those for?

The elder grinned at the completely innocent look he was given by his young lover. Yes... he thought to himself... This would be entertaining, to say the least. "You'll enjoy them. Trust me on that." Kanda said, eying the younger from head to toe.

"A-at least take off your shirt f-first..." Honestly, Allen felt the situation unfair that Kanda hadn't lost any clothes yet. Couldn't he at least remove the garment hiding the toned muscles he knew were there? Tattoo and all...granted, he could see some of the tendrils on his arm, the ink was peeking from under his sleeve...but he loves it when he can see the whole thing.

"Nope." Allen's face fell. "If I can't screw you into the bed, I refuse to take off anything," Kanda reasoned.

"But if you screw me, I can't give you your birthday present."

"How does that have anything to do with anything?"

"Yu...I want it to be a special surprise...I...I had e-everything pl-planned out..."

"Fine, but I still won't be taking anything off," the man shrugged, moving closer to the boy.

Allen's gaze drifted over to the beads. Somehow he was getting a foreboding feeling from them... Maybe because it was Yu who was the one holding them...?

"I-If that's how it is...th-then...I-I don't w-want to continue u-unless y-you...um...you...atleastletyourhairdownforme!"'

Kanda blinked. "You want me... to let my hair down?"

The boy nodded, face red.

Kanda rolled his eyes, before placing the beads down. Reaching up, he tugged at the rope in his hair, the binds came undone, allowing his hair to cascade down his back, and over his shoulders. Allen's face flushed redder, he looked like an angel...perhaps an angel of darkness, but still so..."Beautiful..."

"You're calling me beautiful."

"Huh?" Had he finished his thought out loud? Whether he did or did not (most likely he did, if Kanda's look was anything to go by) the elder grinned, leaned down, and forcefully took the boy's lips with his own. "Mm!"

The Japanese male ended the kiss with a nip to the boy's tongue, his hands traversing the youth's already explored creamy thighs. He would never get enough of this, being to touch his young lover all over, feeding on the cries and moans of ecstasy he managed to get the younger to produce.

"You really are the best catch out there." Kanda murmured into the boy's neck, licking the pale column, and then biting down on the juncture of the younger male's jaw and throat.

"Ngh! Yu..."

One of Kanda's hands abandoned the youth's legs in favor of retrieving the string of beads he'd set down earlier. He'd been itching to use them for a while now and he'd just found the perfect opportunity to use them; there was no way he'd be letting this chance go, not when the boy was basically begging for it.

"Hush, my little Moyashi, you're going to feel very good rather soon, I promise."

"What...are those..e-ven for?" Silver eyes were looking at the beads the other was holding. They honestly looked harmless enough, but at the same time, he was pretty sure that wasn't the case.

The elder's lips twitched at the corners. "They're what I'm going to use to make you feel good," he said, holding them up for the boy to see.

Allen had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Of course they'd be used for that; they did come from the pervert's stash of 'toys', after all.

"I can give you a graphic description of how they'll make you feel good."

"I get that distinct feeling I'm going to not like that idea..."

"You're other option is to shut up, and enjoy every moment as you feel what they're going to do."

"...second choice it is..."

Kanda arched a brow. "Kinky, are we?" He asked with a bemused tone.

The younger slapped his fiancé on the shoulder, glaring and trying to fight back the blush that turned his cheeks red. "No, I just don't want to listen to you talk about such perverted things," he retorted.

"A-and...I think option two is...um...l-less traumatizing..."

"Fair enough."

"Spread them nice and wide, Moyashi." Kanda instructed. Allen did as told, though feared he may rip in half with how far his legs were spread for his lover.

"God..." Kanda muttered, eyes roaming over the boy. His lover really was a sight to behold. Not even his wettest of dreams could compare to the real thing.

And he's far from embarrassed to admit that. It was true after all. The elder smirked, spinning the beads once around, before stopping them, and lowered them down to the boy's anus. "I hope you're ready. I'm not stopping."

Allen wetted his lips, eyes solely on the beads. Was the pervert putting them where he thought he was?!

Kanda smirked, Allen gasped, as bead by bead was pushed into his rear. "Naaaah!"

"Like that, do you?"

Allen shuddered. The bastard actually did it! He put tho-

The youth's thoughts cut off at the elder's smirk. "Too bad you wouldn't let me tell you about it. I could've given you a heads up. Then again, it would have ruined the surprise"

Kanda couldn't even count how many firsts he'd stolen today. And he still planned to steal many more.

"Naah!" At the back of his mind, Allen found himself wondering if perhaps that line was used to spite Allen for making him wait for tomorrow...

Probably, all things considering.

Thoughts soon became impossible as Allen found the beads increasing in size. "G-gyah~!"

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Kanda's voice was barely heard over the younger's pleasured state. The beads were moved, piling onto each other, rubbing him in ways he couldn't have begun to imagine. "I'd say you are." Although he wouldn't admit it, Kanda was feeling perhaps a little jealous of their little playthings.

They, at least, were able to fully enter the boy. He, on the other hand, would have to wait until Allen Walker gave him the go-ahead. Kanda's cock throbbed as he fantasised about all the things he'd do to his fiancé tomorrow. With a grin, he forced another bead up the Brit's ass.

"A-ah! Nng! Mmm~ o-oh~!"

Hearing this noises never got old, no matter how many times he heard them. Aside from being a massive ego-boost he could probably do without, they were proof that he was doing his job right.

The boy arched again, semen spilling when he couldn't hold back any longer. Kanda smirked, Allen panted. "What a mess you made...we're only halfway done."

"Yu..."

"And we've still got all these beads to go," the elder mused, gaze flickering down to the remaining beads, getting an amazing view of that ass, and that tight little hole he just wanted to-

Fuck. Kanda sucked in a breath. These thoughts weren't helping him hold back. If anything, they were just more of a reason to disregard the boy's wishes and screw said youth into their bed. But he wouldn't.

For now.

The younger was panting, hazy silver eyes could make out his lover's discomfort, and really he wanted to do something about it...but how to go through with it? "Y-Yu..."

"Hn?" Another, larger, bead was pushed through. Allen mewled. "What is it?"

"St-stop f-for a-a m-moment...?"

"I'm already not allowed to fuck my fiancé, now I have to stop doing what I _can_ do?" Kanda muttered, eyes narrowed.

"I-it's not that...I...I just want to..." Allen trailed off, looking between them, where Kanda's cock was still hard and neglected, and a smirk formed on Kanda's face as he realized what his little Moyashi was suggesting.

"Suck me off while I'm shoving every last little bead up your ass." When phrased that way, Allen became as red as an overripe tomato. "Are you so eager to for my dick in you, you'd do the next best thing and try to swallow me whole? Is that it, Mo-Ya-Shi?"

"Y-Yes..." Allen's voice cracked.

"You think you can swallow without wasting a drop?" The younger shivered, already squirming at the new images racing through his thoughts. "Alright then." He removed himself from the younger, moving so he rested against the pillows. "Come."

Nodding timidly, Allen did as told, squeaking when he was forcefully moved, his face before the man's cock, and the man's face closer to his back end. This...the British male belatedly realized, was perhaps the most embarrassing position he found himself in..."AH! W-what?"

"Get sucking." Kanda grumbled, keeping his focus on the pert ass before him. He smirked to himself, before tracing his tongue around the beads still sticking out, hands holding the cheeks up and out. How many could he push in with his tongue alone? He was more than willing to find out.

Allen's entire body quivered as he felt another bead enter him. The boy was already tired from cumming four times, and felt like it was about to be five times if the man kept this up.

He knew he'd be screwed tomorrow, both literally and physically. At the back of his mind, he wondered with slight bemusement if he'd be leaving the bed at all during his fiancé's birthday. The chances of that were low. Tomorrow would probably be innumerable round of sex in which the pervert would do whatever he wished to his heart's content.

But wasn't that the plan anyway? Allen wrinkled his nose when he was pushed forward from behind, his nose pressed against the pulsing organ. Right...he had to give Kanda pleasure too...he adjusted himself, and licked the head timidly hissing when Kanda's hands' grip tightened, but otherwise opened his mouth, and allowed the large organ to pass through his lips.

Kanda barely managed to stifle his moan as teeth grazed his cock, covering his reactions by laving his tongue around the boy's entrance. Just a few more... he noted.

Each bead, and he doubted Allen was aware of it even when he saw them, was slightly larger than the last. The final bead wasn't even half the width of his girth...he'd have to figure something out.

Meanwhile, Allen mewled, sucking and swallowing around the pulsing organ. If he wasn't so busy with the cock in his mouth, he'd of tried doing something with his own aching member...but would Kanda be fine if he came on his shirt like that?

Allen inwardly cheered at that thought; it was that bastard's fault for not removing it when asked. Though, it did make the probability of punishment quite high.

Kanda, on the other hand, was contemplating the pros and cons of buying a larger string of beads. It would seem like a good idea, but if he went larger than his own cock...on second thought he didn't need them. He thought it was about time to make the boy squirm.

Grinning, the elder shoved the last few into his lover's rear end, pleased to feel the latter whimper around his cock.

Allen was a mess. Those beads up his ass, hands now roaming on his thighs, he mewled again, not being able to do much of anything, save for the task at hand. Making his fiancé cum, and taking in as much of the man's sex as he could.

That, of course, would be a particularly hard thing to do, seeing as the perv only ever came after the boy had ejaculated a set number of times.

The Brit shuddered. He still had three more times to go before his lover was satisfied.

He screamed once a wandering hand found its way to his aching need. Make that four more times, he somehow managed to amend. "You made quite a mess." He heard Kanda say.

Allen moaned around the man's cock as he was brought back to full hardness by teasing fingers and a curious tongue.

He really would have to make up for it tomorrow...and in hindsight, he was literally a glutton for punishment...so long as the punishments came from the man currently playing with his lower half...oh gods, his tongue was pressing against the beads, making them shift..

"MM!" Some of the beads, Allen soon realized, had started pressing against his prostate, and damn he felt he was coming sooner than the first few times...he wanted Kanda to come at least once before he was finished...that thought in mind, he relaxed his throat again, and hallowed his cheeks, giving the organ more room to slide in further.

The Japanese male groaned, feeling rather than seeing more of his cock being taken into the younger's mouth. Now it was more like a contest over who could make the other cum first. A contest that Kanda would inevitably win.

At least, that's what he assumed before hands joined the mix. Kanda clenched his teeth, stopping his own actions. That damn brat! He had to be cheating...an idea came to mind, as he smirked, and bucked his hips, catching the younger off guard. The younger removed himself, coughing, and looked over his shoulder, glaring at the elder. "Yew bloody jerk! Y'almost choked me doin' what stun' yew did!"

Kanda almost visibly shivered at the accent, quickly slapping the boy's ass in an attempt to hide it from the youth. "Get back down there, Moyashi," he ordered, body stiff. Goddam brat and his sexy accent.

Allen had to fight back a mewl, though it failed miserably. "It w-was yahr blo-ody fault, yew twat..." The younger muttered, gasping in shock when another slap to his ass caught him off guard.

"I should raise the amount of times you have to cum for that one, baka moyashi."

"N-no! Gya! W-ait! I'll be good! Please don't!" Allen pleaded, squirming when the man slapped him again.

Kanda grinned at the bright red handprint he'd left on his little lover's pale ass. The boy would without a doubt have trouble sitting later.

"If you're going to be good, then go back to sucking me off." He slapped the boy's ass for another good measure, enjoying the younger's pleasured screams. When they died down, the boy panted, and took the man back into his mouth, mewling around it, and groaning in pleasure the moment the hand made contact with his rear again.

Allen loved the sting that was left after every hit, and it embarrassed him to think that his fiancé knew this, too.

"So my little masochist enjoys a good spanking, hmm?" Kanda taunted, voice somewhat strained.

The Brit was so out of it that he just continued to bob his head up and down as he sucked and pleasured his older lover, anticipating the next slap.

He didn't wait long, as he inched more of the man's girth into his mouth, the head now touching the back of his throat, another slap to his ass forced a whine of pleasure from the young British male. The organ was now just getting to his esophagus in the process. "Mm~!"

Kanda grabbed at the boy's ass with both hands, fingers digging into the flesh and spreading the two cheeks, eyeing the little ring at the end of the string of beads that prevented said beads from being sucked too far into the youth. He smirked as the hole twitched, again and again, begging to be toyed with.

And who was he to deny such a silent plea? He winced when he felt the boy's hands massaging his tense balls, damn, why did he have to be as good with his hands as he was his mouth?

Though, after everything that had been done to the Brit in their... special times together, it was only expected that he'd picked up a trick or two. Not that he himself hadn't found a couple or three himself. That thought in mind, he decided to put them to use.

Allen vaguely realized that his cheeks were being spread wider, though he was too preoccupied with trying to take in more of his lover to really care about what was going on.

He inched a little more, honestly feeling maybe a little woozy from the lack of air...how could he breathe with this in his mouth? He tried through his nose, finding relief when he could get air...and further arousal as he had also taken in the scent of Kanda in the process. How much of the man's dick with now in his mouth? He screamed around the organ in complete shock when a cold gust of air blew right across his sensitive ring of muscle.

His body stiffened, eyes screwing shut and butt clenching. _OhgodohgodOHGOD_... he thought, suddenly fearful of whatever was about to come next. He felt himself go weak when the elder's tongue licked the crack of his ass from one end to the other, pressing where the stopper was placed, honestly, he was finding it harder to focus the more his Japanese lover did to him...

"Mmm-nya!" His lower body was burning, and everything the other male did to him only made the heat all the more unbearable. It seemed to Allen, that no matter what it was he did to his older lover, he wasn't go to cum like he could feel himself nearing. A nip there, a grope there...All Allen could do was take it as Kanda served it, and at this point, he really was wishing Kanda's cock was up his ass instead of the beads. He pulled back, coughing again, no longer able to keep up with his earlier ministrations. "Y-YU! I-I..."

"You can't tell me you've enough already."

"I c-cant! It's too mu-ah! Wait Y-Yu!"

Kanda's tongue went back to the stopper in the boy's ass, applying more pressure to thing whilst simultaneously using one of his hands to form a makeshift ring around the youth's arousal. He still had so much to do before his fiancé was completely spent; he wouldn't be letting the other off until he'd had his fun for the day. "N-No...no-t NNG! YU!" Mortified, and turned on, Allen had no idea what to do with himself. Kanda KNEW he hated it when he prevented his release, so why? "Yu, please!"

The elder took the stopper between his teeth, giving it a slight tug, fingers around the boy's cock tightening.

The younger keened, he could feel his legs going weak the more the elder did to him. His vision was hazing, and his arms gave out, falling against the older man's stomach, Kanda grunted in slight pain from the action, but he supposed that was bound to happen at some point.

Allen wouldn't be able to handle too much more. But Kanda being Kanda, would make him either way.

He still had the brat's sexy ass in his face, an ass that's quivering hole demanded his attention. And since he was such a kind person, using the hand that wasn't preventing the boy from cumming, he hooked a finger through the stopper's ring, yanking lightly on it once.

"Gya! N-no! Stop!"

Kanda pulled again, watching as those firm cheeks clenched harder.

"You keep saying 'no', but you really mean, 'yes, yes, more', now don't you?" If he could see Allen's face, he'd of seen a heavy blush gracing the still boyish features the British male had. "That's exactly what you desire. You love all that I do to you. You crave it." He tugged harder on the beads, the first coming out with a pleasured scream from his young lover. "I know you do. I've seen you...playing every once in a while."

"N-nnaaah!" The head of white hair shook frantically. "N-No...! AH!"

"You don't have to deny it," Kanda assured the boy as he continued to pull at the beads. "It's perfectly natural for you to want to try new things.

"Oh m-my god! Yu! No more!"

Kanda rolled his eyes, yanking the chain of beads in one move. Allen screamed hands clenching the bedsheets. "That being said, my naughty little moyashi, I have a few things to try out myself with you."

"NO! Wha—!" The boy shrieked, unable to do little more than that as his tired body was both deprived of relief and toyed with my his pervert of a lover.

"Che. What else did you think would happen if I didn't get to screw you into the mattress?" Kanda made it sound like it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which Allen should've known by now, it pretty much was.

The boy tried to crawl away, only to have the hand on his cock tighten to the point that he almost stopped breathing. His eyes bulged, teeth clenched.

"You weren't about to escape, were you, Moyashi?" Kanda's voice held a dangerous tone, and the youth knew he'd be lucky if he even managed to wake up tomorrow.

"Y-Yu...?"

"You're not getting out of it. I had quite a fucking hectic day at work you know." Kanda removed himself enough to sit up, he released the younger's cock only long enough to shove the boy on his back, Kanda now leaning over him. "You're going to be a good boy, and stay put."

Allen nodded desperately, praying to whatever godly entity was out there that things wouldn't go as he was envisioning. He didn't think his heart would be able to bear it.

Eying the boy critically, he removed himself from the bed, and headed towards his safe once more. There were a...few things he could use to punish his moyashi. The question remained: Should he used them all? Or just some...he looked over to the boy, still where he left him, appearing a little petrified to move. Good. He should be scared.

The brat deserved all that was coming to him.

Kanda turned his attention back to the contents of the safe, deciding that he _would_ use everything.

Allen was petrified. Though he assumed that was understating the obvious. What was the older male up to though? He was honestly too afraid to find out. He wasn't entirely sure how he managed to get into this mess anymore...or was really "that time of the month" for Kanda? It seemed possible...he dared a glance to the older male, seeing he was shuffling things around the safe.

Just what kind of torment did he have to endure by his lover this time?

All he'd wanted was to surprise the man for his birthday... was that really so bad? Did he really deserve all of this?

A sudden thought came to the boy. If this was how he would treat him, then...he'd find a way to make the elder suffer as much as he was now when the day arrived.

Would he lose ability to walk for a while? Perhaps. But if it meant getting his point across, then it was a small price to pay...at least he hoped so.

"Stop daydreaming, and spread your legs, Moyashi." Said male squealed in shock when the man suddenly ordered him. When had he gotten back here?!

Allen watched his legs be forcibly spread and the elder position himself between the two appendages, dropping an armful of something onto the sheets beside them.

He gulped, body slick with sweat and mind screaming at him to just fuckin' run before it got any worse. But he wouldn't do that. Not just because of the punishment that would come later, but because he already knew how to get back at the man.

"I hope you're ready. You'll be walking, but I promise, you'll have difficulty in doing so." If he could manage to really go through with his plan, he quickly amended.

And then what came after would be hell. But it was necessary.

Something traced around his entryway, but before he could figure out what, it was shoved all in one go, and then the vibrations started the moment it touched his bundle of nerves. "AAH!"

Kanda enjoyed seeing the boy scream out and writhe around in a sweaty mess, he really did. It amazed him each and every time to see just how far he could take things, and just how the youth would react.

Thus far, it seemed the younger didn't care he just shoved a nicely sized vibrater up his ass.

Maybe bigger was better in this situation...Not that he'd go too big with toys. Kanda himself was...gifted in that aspect, after all.

He pushed the vibrator a little further watching in amusement when the younger screamed, coming once again in their session. So much to do...and just how much time did he have? All night. He planned on using every moment he could to teach the boy a lesson in making him wait to have sex with him, AND have a little fun messing with him. Two birds with one stone.

Allen was sorely tempted to kick his fiancé. All he could feel at that moment was that damned toy rubbing him raw, and every time he opened his eyes, the bastard was ALWAYS smirking down at him with this look that said 'you brought this on yourself'.

"You really are quite the eye-candy like this, brat." Kanda said, once more eying his lithe lover. He reached for something out of Allen's current line of sight, before bringing it up, showing it to the younger. It was a waffle ball connected to a strap. A ball gag. "I think you know what it means when I want you using this, now don't you?"

Allen shook his head from side to side, body going cold and tears forming in his eyes. Why did that damn jerk have a GAG?

"It's either this or the cock ring. Pick your poison."

"Gag! I choose the gag!" Anything was better than being denied release.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Kanda said, as he pulled the British male up into a sitting position, making him gasp as the vibrator shifted within him. Using that as his opportunity, Kanda held the ball to the younger's mouth, "Keep that in place while I fasten it."

The boy did as he was ordered, staring up at Kanda with pleading eyes. It was embarrassing enough to have all those other things used against him, but this was going a little far. Being gagged made him feel far more defenseless than he liked.

Well, at least he could see. "By the way." Kanda's voice made Allen lose perhaps three shades of his normal skin tone. "Pray tell what happened with the blindfolds?"

Unable to really answer, Allen could only convey his confusion to his Japanese lover. He didn't know what the man was really talking about in that instant. He just really hoped that Kanda didn't have any. THAT would be a nightmare. He could already imagine himself gagged, blind, and going by how the elder worked, he'd most likely end up with his wrists bound.

With the high possibility of Kanda's...and he really had to stop thinking about that, because his little friend was perhaps getting too excited. Allen groaned around the ball, and screamed when hands started to pinch and pull his nipples.

At the back of his mind, Allen realized that the gag was preventing him from swallowing, meaning he could do little to stop the saliva that dribbled down his chin. If he was mortified before, that had nothing on the shame he felt now.

"Don't look so embarrassed. you looks absolutely ravishing right now." The elder purred against the boy's neck. "It's only a shame you're not allowing me to shove my dick in your ass, and have you feel more pleasure than you know what to do with."

Allen shuddered, and gasped when fingers trailed down to his straining member.

The Brit moaned, the sound muffled by the gag, but neither cared all too much. Those fingers... the vibrator... Allen was having a hard time keeping himself sane when he could feel all those sensations working for the opposite.

In short, he'd call it a miracle if he truly could walk after this...and ready himself physically and mentally...for Kanda's birthday surprise. "Fuwaaaah~"

"All that protesting, and you still enjoy the outcome anyway. Such a little hypocrite I have here." Allen groaned in response. "How many more times do you need to cum? I think the final one will be the one to make you really see stars." He whispered in Allen's ear, before playfully bting the lobe.

"Fwaah!"

Kanda kissed, nipped and licked his way down the boy's pale body, savoring the taste of his loved one on his tongue. He stopped once to delve his tongue into Allen's bellybutton, which he'd been quick in discovering to be a weak point, all the while stroking the youth's arousal.

Allen arched screaming around his gag as he came again, he wanted to swallow, but all he could do was pant, silver eyes pleading to the elder for SOMETHING to be done. At this point he'd even allow the elder of just go on a fuck him into next week! Not that he could say anything about it...anything was better than the toy up his ass right now, which was merciless to his prostate.

Kanda removed his tongue from the boy with a smirk. "How about I use a few more toys, hmm?"

What other toys could his lover possibly use on him at this point? Allen vaguely wondered. If he wanted to or not, Kanda was more than happy to reveal whatever surprise he had in store.

The man observed his lover, pleased to find that the latter was trembling beneath him, and with a spare hand, he searched for the next toy to use from the pile he'd left beside them.

It didn't take long to find his target. A pair of handcuffs...which seemed to have caught hold of a whip when he dropped his weapons earlier. A sign, perhaps? Well...he did need to teach his moyashi a little lesson, after all.

Kanda's hand hesitated just before touching the whip, though, as he remembered how much the boy feared it. Damn NOAH...

Eyes narrowing, he ignored the whip and instead chose the riding crop. This one was made of leather and he'd had yet to use it on his young lover. A stupid thing, really, seeing as the brat loved to be spanked.

"Roll over." Kanda ordered. Allen looked to the elder with confusion, before doing as bidden. He squealed when Kanda took his arms behind his back, and squirmed the moment the cuffs caught his wrists.

The elder eyed his work, licking his lips. It was a great sight, but he couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Glancing back at the pile, he allowed himself a grin. Why he hadn't yet used the humbler was beyond him. "On your knees, but keep your face in the sheets, Moyashi."

Allen gulped, but otherwise did as told, just what was Kanda planning? Did he really want to know? No...no he really didn't...all that kept him from trying to run off...again...was the plan he firmly kept in mind...or as firmly as he could in his current state he should think.

He tensed at the feeling of something cold touching brushing against his thigh, then scrunched his eyes closed when that something clamped around his balls. Kanda let go, and the boy screamed.

"FWaaah!"

"Hn...perhaps I should've used this earlier..."

His fiancé had done many things to him before, but Allen was certain that this was the worst.

He felt as if his family jewels were being stretched, and he couldn't even move, because if he did, he'd of screamed out in a mix between agony and shaming ecstasy. His legs shook from the strain, the metal implement bumping against his thighs.

"An interesting device this one is." Kanda said tracing his finger up the boy's thigh. "It must've originally been a mid-evil torture device."

Allen wanted to do something, _ANYTHING_ to relieve himself from even the slightest bit of stress that this new 'toy' gave his balls, but that was hard to do when every move hurt worse than the first. "Unga!" He cried around the gag, trying to get his lover's attention. He wanted this thing off NOW. Wasn't the gag, handcuffs and vibrator more than enough?!

Ignoring the boy's plea, Kanda picked up the riding crop from where it lay forgotten. "I think I'm going to enjoy this," he muttered, grinning as he took in the youth's stretching balls and quivering body.

Not even Lulu Bell's whips caused him so much pain before...where was the pleasure? The promise for a release that would leave him reeling in ecstasy? He didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

The boy wasn't even paying him any attention, the Japanese male noticed with a raised brow. Or, it was more like the youth no longer possessed the capacity to do so. Perhaps he should add some weights to the humbler as punishment? Before that, though, Kanda had an ass to spank.

The sound of leather meeting bare skin was loud in the otherwise silent room. Well, the room _was_ silent, that is, until the screams started up again.

Allen had flinched at the unexpected sting of the riding crop, that one simple action doing far more damage than it should have. For one, he jostled the humbler, sending pain flaring through his testicles, and two, the vibrator shifted inside of him, now fully lodged against his prostate.

He _really_ wanted to collapse from it all, to just let his body rest, ignore the discomfort and torture, but at the same time he knew that if he were to do so, it would only make every thing worse. That, and the humbler wouldn't allow it. The shape of it prevented him from doing anything more than keeping his arse up in the air and allowing the dominant sadist that was his fiancé to abuse his poor aching rear end.

Kanda being Kanda struck the boy again, and it happened all over again.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Which was greater? Pain or pleasure? How was he supposed to know? He could feel his saliva dripping down his chin, the vibrator rubbing him raw on the inside, his prostate fairing no better. He clenched his hands, leaving crescent shaped indents in his palms. Another slap to his rear, and he could feel something dripping down his leg. Blood? That seemed likely.

If he could, Allen would have cried. Though, he knew that doing so wouldn't do any good, and, if anything, would only make things worse. He didn't want to upset the humbler anymore than he already was.

Kanda weighed the riding crop in his hand, deep blue eyes taking in the sights.

Two firm cheeks presented before him, a mix of pinks and whites after being hit so many times. An average-sized metal humbler clamped around the base of the boy's balls, pulling them lower. Pale thighs spread only for Kanda, shaking. Blood running down from his ass, where the vibrator still mercilessly abused him from within. Two hands, one creamy, the other dark red, both cuffed together and tightly clenched.

Allen Walker was irresistible.

And with the gag ball, made it all the more fun knowing Allen couldn't even hope to try and hide his pleasured screams. All the more reason to slap that very tempting ass, after all. Grinning, he pulled back his arm, and hit him dead center. Allen's breath hitched, before releasing a scream with nothing more than unadulterated pleasure. It did quite a bit to his cock, but he was sure he could mend that a little later.

This was the most fun Kanda had had in a while, and it didn't even take all that much effort on his part. Though, from the looks of it, the boy wouldn't be lasting much longer. The Brit's strong will was probably the only reason he was still conscious right about now.

Allen panted, sweat coating his body. He really doubted he'd be able to move with the freedom he needed...why did he stay with Kanda, much less agree to marry him? Right...because somehow, in some ungodly way along the path of knowing the man, Allen found that he didn't hate the pervert. Though why in general was beyond him. "Ah~!"

That aside, he really was going to come soon too...he could feel it nearing already.

"Fwaaa~!" It was so close...

The elder struck Allen again, grinning as he saw the boy desperately trying to stay as still as he possibly could.

He supposed the boy's actions were justified, he heard their new toy could be...painful. It looked painful, too, judging by how low the younger's balls were being stretched. Then again, the Brit was pretty hard, so he must have liked it.

To a certain degree at least. Perhaps it was about time to put the boy out of his elated misery...

Still... there were still a couple things he hadn't used...

"Fwaa-ah!"

But the youth wouldn't be able to handle any more. With a sigh, Kanda set down the riding crop, leaning back to soak in the sights once more. He would've liked to have been able to preserve this moment, 'cuz _damn_ did it make him feel good, but he knew it would have to end. Then again... his gaze flickered over to his phone... maybe he could just get in a quick picture of it...

Should he, or shouldn't he? Kanda wanted to, but if the Brat found out... then again, it wasn't like the boy would be going through the phone... but...

 _God dammit_. He really wanted that picture.

On the other hand, he was sure there'd be more opportunities...opportunities where his lover would be facing him, and he could even get a picture of the younger's aroused face. Now _THAT_ would be a picture worth maybe 2000 words.

And seeing as it would be his birthday tomorrow, maybe the boy wouldn't be so quick to object. That thought firmly in his mind, Kanda grinned, and moved so he was leaning over the younger. "You've been a rather good boy throughout this...how about a nice little reward, hm?"

The boy slowly nodded, hoping that whatever the man gave to him was actually a reward and not more torture.

Fingers trailed up the pale thigh, soon finding their target. The metal device that was currently causing the boy pain/pleasure.

Then those fingers pressed down on the humbler, adding weight to the thing and subsequently turning the boy into a gagged screaming mess.

"N-mnn!" Allen sobbed, pleading for the elder to stop.

"I bet you really want this removed, now don't you?" Kanda purred into his uke's ear. "I hadn't even begun to show you how good you can still feel with this thing clamping down on your graspable balls."

Silver eyes tried their best to look at Kanda with a hopeful look.

"You wanted my shirt off...I wonder how flustered you can become with a little...strip tease."

The boy's breath hitched. Kanda had never done anything that before... the youth was becoming painfully hard just from imagining it. He flushed bright red, trying to rid himself of the perverted thought that followed, the pain he felt almost forgotten.

"Such a naughty moyashi." Kanda smirked, free hand finding the boy's ass, and giving a tight squeeze.

"Gaaah!"

"You're going to need to be sitting up...stay still." Kanda muttered, before carefully removing the device. "There's a good boy." He continued, putting the device on the stand. He then proceeded to pull the boy back, plopping him right on his butt, making Allen gasp as the vibrator pressed further against his prostate. "Pay close attention, Mo-Ya-Shi."

Allen groaned around the gag, knowing that the likelihood of him being able to walk tomorrow went down every second that thing inside of him remained where it was.

He was already bleeding from the area where it rubbed him literally raw. He realized, he could barely sit without support now. Dammit.

The youth looked up at his fiancé, trying to convey just how much he wanted that thing out of him. He didn't even care about the punishment anymore; tomorrow, he'd make that jerk pay.

"Hn? You want the vibrator out?"

Nod.

"I wonder if you deserve that one..."

Allen nodded again. He'd done everything the man had asked of him, so why shouldn't it be taken out?

"Keep your eyes on me, and maybe I'll consider taking it out for you." The Japanese male told the younger, before taking a nibble on the boy's left earlobe.

The boy sighed, and then winced as he tried to find a more comfortable position. Preferably one that wouldn't annoy the vibrator as much so he could watch the upcoming show without all too many distractions.

The moment he looked up, his nearly choked. He probably would've if not for the fact most his spit was dripping down his chin. Wasn't it supposed to be a strip tease!? He could feel himself blushing harder, and his little-but-not-as-little-as-it-was-moments-ago friend had come to further attention.

He quickly averted his eyes, yet was unable to banish the image from his mind.

"Tell me something, my little moyashi, do you know what a strip tease is supposed to be?" Kanda was curious, he hadn't even started, and the boy had already gotten flustered. Really, all he did was remove his cum-covered shirt. The sticky material having been bothering him, perhaps a little. "Don't tell me you can get quickly aroused as easily as seeing me shirtless."

"..."

The elder rolled his eyes, before inhaling, and looking directly at the younger. "Allen Walker, if you don't watch, I'll put that back on you."

Allen's eyes snapped open, immediately on the Japanese male before him. He never, NEVER wanted to touch that thing again.

"Good boy." Kanda eyed every inch of his fiancé. "I bet I can get you to cum without even touching you."

Can he do that? Allen found himself wondering.

The elder grinned; watching his Moyashi get off on him stripping was going to enjoyable. He could already see how embarrassed the boy was at the mere possibility of it.

He was going to have fun with this. Kanda decided. It helped that the younger looked fit to cum at any second now.

Grinning to himself, Kanda got to work, eying the boy when he could to see his intimal reaction. And he wasn't disappointed.

Allen squirmed in his place every now and then, cock straining and red, drool now crawling down his neck from his chin. To say he was mortified would have been an understatement, but by this point, the boy was a little too absorbed in the other male's actions to pay much attention to himself.

Kanda wouldn't be surprised Allen was wishing his hands were free. It looked like he really wanted to jack off...the Moyashi jacking off to him while he strip-teased...now there was an idea.

Maybe next time... the boy was barely able to keep his eyes open right now. Not that the elder could blame him, after all, the kid did just cum about five or six times, and what they'd just done had to have been rather... tiring.

He'd have to do that other thing in the future then. Right now, it was time to end their little game, and get some well-deserved rest for the remainder of the night.

And then tomorrow, he'd see what the youth had planned. Kanda doubted it'd be any better than what they'd just done, though.

He was brought out of his thoughts the moment he heard Allen's screaming. He was pretty sure it was his name being muffled through the gag. Kanda watched in awe as the boy finally came, the body weakened by his orgasm, and falling on his side, panting and still shaking.

Chalk up a new win for him, Kanda noted with pride

This was also pretty good teasing material. Oh how he would enjoy that red-faced embarrassed look he'd get every time this little scene was brought up.

Actually, on that note, he was still quite hard himself...

Sighing, he walked over to the boy, and adjusted him on the bed. Carefully, he removed the vibrator, and grimaced at the blood. Seemed he'd gone a little too far...he'd guess the spanking...and jostling of the toy within the boy. Reaching in to the pocket of his pants that lay discarded on the floor, Kanda found the key to the cuffs, only to stop and stare at the younger's hands..

"That little..." Kanda grumbled. Allen had somehow gotten the cuffs off on his own at some point. He needed a better way to bind the boy's wrists in the future.

Maybe duct tape would work...

The Brit squinted up at his lover groggily, at this point in time wanting nothing more than to curl up beside the man and the sleep the rest of the day away.

Then he'd pay the bastard back for this humiliation.

Rolling his eyes, Kanda climbed onto the bed, behind the younger, and removed the gag. "Get some sleep, Moyashi."

"BaKanda." Allen tiredly grumbled, glad he had the use of his mouth back. He otherwise yawned, and cuddled close to the warmth behind him. Huh...Kanda must've been thinking of something else, because his arousal was slowly ebbing away. If it meant the less likely chance of Kanda humping him in his sleep, then awesome.

Tomorrow, Kanda was going to get it. It was Allen's last thought before falling asleep.

Kanda's arms encircled the boy's waist, the elder now contented as a head of white nestled against his chest.

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 _ **Woo~**_ **That was a long chapter! And it's only the third one...I hope the smexiness was enjoyable! Too bad Kanda's birthday's on a Monday this year though...or is it too bad I'm updating this every Wednesday? Meh. Whatever xD Happy June everyone!**

 **Show this story some love! R &R and don't forget to check out XavierForest's stuff too! This thing is half his too y'know x)**

 **See ya next week, you amazingly awesome, totally epic people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hana: Hello everyone~!**

 **Allen: -blushing- I-I d-do that?**

 **Kanda: Apparently you do. Che.**

 **Allen: -glowers- A-anyway...please enjoy the new chapter...**

 **Hana: Neither XavierForest nor myself own D. Gray-man. Just the story y'all are reading right now~ :D Happy readings~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **\+ -** ** _Chapter 4_** **\- +**

Allen cracked an eye open, and checked the clock on the nightstand. Currently, it was four-thirty-seven in the morning, and he knew Kanda didn't wake up until six. That was more than enough time to shower, take a well-deserved pain killer, and be well enough to go through with his ultimate plan.

First things first. He had to get out of his cuddly-antisocial lover's bear-trap embrace. A task he knew from experience was easier said than done.

Especially seeing as Kanda's hold on the youth would tighten if he tried to escape. Mornings were always such a hassle... Understatement of his year, really. Sighing, he carefully started the grueling procedure to release himself from the man, doing his best in not jostling the other in any kind of way. Doing his best to ignore the pains below, he soon managed to shimmy out of Kanda's unconscious grasp.

"Great," Allen breathed, "Now to get everything ready."

But first, he really needed that shower. Nothing was better than waking up after what he'd just gone through and taking a long hot shower.

Taking a quick glance at the clock, Allen estimated he'd need about...maybe an hour to dress, meaning he didn't have time for a longer shower like he'd hoped. Sighing, he quickly padded to the closet, taking a box from within out from the back, he quickly headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

There was a lot for him to do, and barely enough time to do it all...besides, pain killers needed time to work, now that he thought of it.

His ass stung like hell; why did he let that damn bastard do all those things to him in the first place? It hurt to even _think_ about what they'd done yesterday. He honestly hoped that he'd never had to see that metal thing ever again.

Allen sighed as the steam from the water relaxed his aches and pains. He hadn't even realized how tense he had been.

Then again, how would he know something like that when he was too busy trying to forget about what had happened earlier?

The boy leant against the shower wall, letting the water do its work while he simply stood there. Allen groaned at the fact that he would have to leave this, knowing that he had to hurry. Time was of the essence... or however it was that the saying went.

Feeling perhaps, a little defeated at that notion, Allen quickly scrubbed down, and just as fast, had shampooed and conditioned his hair. Deeming himself clean, he shut the water off, and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel hanging nearby.

He wrapped it around his lower body, then knelt down by the box he'd brought with him.

In all actuality, it should only take about twenty minutes to put on, but some of the things inside... the boy shuddered.

He took his costume out piece by piece. Grimacing at the "extras" he had ordered on a whim. A whim he already knew he'd regret. When he first saw the tail, for example, he thought it was just a belt that'd have the tail hanging at his tailbone. No, it wasn't that simple, as he soon found out. The tail was instead connected at the end of some sort of toy that he couldn't place. He was pretty sure Kanda had some of these, but most of the toys seemed more or less the same, save for how they were used.

Sighing, and knowing he was only delaying the inevitable, he picked up a tube and checked to see what it was. Lubricant. At least something of actual use came out of this set. Actually, now that he got a better look at that tail... god dammit, did he just buy a _butt plug_? The toy's shape looked kinda like what Kanda had used against him...

That'd have to go on first.

He dropped the towel, tail in hand.

 *** . ***

Bit by bit Kanda found himself slowly coming to. His first thought was 'what the hell?', and his first realization was something was on his dick...and in going to move the covers, he found his hands unable to move. Eyes snapping open, he was treated to a rather...arousing sight.

Allen Walker giving him head.

Allen Walker giving him head wearing a cat costume.

Allen Walker giving him head, wearing a _scanty_ cat costume at six in the morning, as a wakeup call.

And he was missing the only article he had gone to bed with, and his hands were cuffed to his bed...HIS bed. In an attempt to voice his complaints, he found his voice to be muffled. The brat had gagged him, dammit! With a ribbon, if he was right in assuming.

Silver met cobalt, and Allen removed himself for the man's cock. "Is Yu awake~?"

Kanda glared, struggling against the cuffs. The brat was _dead_ when he got free.

The younger smirked, something the elder hadn't seen in quite a while. It was the kind of look he'd often give the boy, one that showed who was in charge here. "Just sit back and enjoy, Ba-Kan-da~"

Not that he had much a choice, Kanda begrudgingly noted. He was a light sleeper, how the hell did the kid manage to do all this? God fucking dammit! "Look how excited Yu is! He's perverted even in his sleep!"

"Vrmf!"

"Mmm...'Moyashi what the fuck do you think you're doing?', is what you're thinking, right?" Allen noted, a finger tapping his chin. He grinned, and placed both hands on either side Kanda's hips, a dangerous look Kanda hadn't seen much of since the younger male's Crowned Clown days. "On record, it's 'Allen', and secondly, I'm giving you your birthday present...but after what happened last night, I think you'll have to prove that you really deserve it. I'm pulling the strings this time."

Oh fuck. The brat was serious.

Allen moved up a little, so that his face was right in front of his lover's. "What do you think of the kitty ears, Yu?" He cocked his head to the side, displaying the white flurry ears on his head. "Do you like them? And what about the tail? Do you like that, too?" He purred, giving the man's nose a quick kiss. "I think you do. At least," the boy stroked Kanda's arousal, "that's what _this_ is telling me."

Kanda glared at the younger male, his fists clenching to the point of nearly drawing blood in his palms.

"When words lie, the body tends to speak the truth, did you know that, Yu?"

Allen poked both of his fiancé's nipples, hoping to draw of a reaction from the man, and he was overjoyed to hear his lover groan when he tried twisting the two buds, just as the elder had done to him.

"See, Yu? Your body can't lie, not to me." As he spoke, hands moved from nipples to firm stomach, dancing across uncovered skin and exploring all over.

The Brit himself was getting turned on by this whole affair, but pushed that to the back of him mind. He could deal with his own needs later. And if he couldn't, then he'd be the one giving his lover a show.

That reminded him...

Leaning over a little, Allen snagged something that had previously been buried in the sheet. It was one of the smaller toys that the elder had forgotten about during their session together yesterday.

Holding it up victoriously once he found it, the youth showed it to his lover, more than a tad smug. "Let's see how you like it when you're the one wearing it," Allen said with a grin, enjoying the alarm he saw in the other's cobalt eyes. "You can struggle if you want," he whispered, backing up a half a metre to get a better look at the Japanese male, "but that just makes it more fun~" And with that, he slipped the cock ring onto his lover's dick.

He knew he'd be dead tomorrow, so why not make the best of it while he could?

At least, that was Allen's main thought during all of this. That didn't stop how terrified he was. But if he could at least teach the man a thing or two, the punishment would be more than worth it.

Kanda growled through his gag, the cold metal against the hot skin of his erection was perhaps one of the most unwelcome feelings he'd ever felt in twenty-two years. There was a fuck-able moyashi straddling him, fucking _playing_ with him, and he couldn't do jack shit about it. If anyone was supposed to be doing anything to the other, it was him literally doing Allen. Yu Kanda _wasn't_ an uke. He never submits to anyone, much less his own beansprout.

He hissed when the younger suddenly latched onto his left pectoral, sucking the bud he found there, and playfully biting it. The brat was using his own tricks against him.

Fuck.

Allen was enjoying himself.

Never before had he had the chance to do something like this, and he could honestly say that being the one to do the punishing was one of the most entertaining things he'd ever done. Being able to get back at his fiancé also gave him an odd feeling of satisfaction he'd never felt before. He was so screwed when this was over.

He could feel the older male's heart rate increasing, and he knew it was all because of him. Now he knew how Kanda felt when he made his own heart race. Removing himself from the well-treated nipple, he went to Kanda's left, giving it the same treatment as its twin. He felt Kanda stiffen at the gesture, and silver eyes looked curiously to his otherwise stoic fiancé.

Did the brick wall of a man...have an actual ticklish spot?

"Yu's quite sensitive here, ne? I wonder...where else are your weaknesses..."

Kanda inwardly cursed, breath hitching when hands touched him all over as they searched for his weaker points.

The elder flinched when a deformed finger glided across his entrance, glaring at the boy's innocent expression.

"I know you enjoy prodding around this area...what if...I did that to you?" Allen himself wasn't sure where his newfound courage was coming from, or maybe it was just he adrenaline. Was he going too far? Perhaps...

Allen licked his lips, and then retracted his hand, suddenly hesitant. Would he himself go as far as Kanda does to him? Had Kanda these same thoughts once? He knew never with him, he was always sure, absolute...Allen had always assumed it was experience in why Kanda was so well-versed in everything he does...which in things like, wasn't entirely his own strong suit...

He shook his head, eyes closing the process. No, Allen wasn't weak. He didn't _always_ want Kanda to get away with everything...this was...a lesson...a very special lesson where he would teach Kanda the consequences of always thinking with the wrong head!

Allen tapped a finger against the man's hole, still contemplating on whether or not he should truly enter.

He'd never done this to his lover before, but he was more than willing to give it a try. He just hoped he didn't do anything wrong...

He shook his head again, clearing his mind of all those thoughts. Screw it. Besides, hadn't Kanda said something about 'firsts' and all that? The bastard deserved it.

And with that thought in mind, Allen pushed his finger inside of his fiancé for the first time in their entire relationship.

Kanda would've gritted his teeth had it not been for the gag preventing him from doing so. Damn brat couldn't even consider putting lubricant on first?!

The elder winced as the finger went further, grunting when another was added. Fucking dumbass! He didn't even know how to stretch someone properly!

"Huh? Is something wrong, Yu?"

Allen had seen the man's wince, and then heard the grunt. It confused him, really. Was he doing something wrong?

Slowly but surely, the boy removed his fingers from Kanda, eyeing the gag with uncertainty. If he _was_ doing something wrong, it'd be best to ask the man himself. But the question remained: should he, or shouldn't he? If he did, he'd be bound to get a earful, but if he didn't, he ran the risk of hurting his lover.

Taking a gulp, Allen leaned forward, and reached behind Kanda's head, untying the ribbon. "FUCKING BRAT!"

Shocked from the man's outburst, Allen fell backward, stopping himself from falling completely by placing his hands behind him. "The hell did I do?"

"It's what you _didn't_ do, baka moyashi!" Oh...he was really pissed if insults in Japanese were anything to go by. "Che. I'll give you an 'A' for fucking effort, but not everyone is a masochist."

"I-"

"Am dressed like a misbehaving kitten? Yeah, I see that." He was officially regretting ungagging the man. "Moyashi, do you even know what the fuck lubricant is? I hear it's quite fucking useful."

He had been about to retort when Kanda spoke again, and Allen blinked, confused for a moment. "Lubricant...? You never actually-"

"I already told you. Not everyone likes to have a literal pain in their asses _during_ sex."

With a glare, Allen retied the ribbon, effectively re-gagging and cutting off anything the man may have had to say.

Actually, now that he thought about it, hadn't there been a bottle of lubricant in the stuff he'd bought? And hadn't he left said bottle in the bathroom with the box?

Internally groaning at his stupid mistake, Allen backed off, crawling off the bed to retrieve the bottle, giving his lover a pretty good view of his ass barely covered and hanging out of the leather short-shorts he wore. Things weren't going nearly as good as he'd envisioned. This latest stunt had really deflated his self-confidence.

Kanda internally groaned, rolling his eyes as he did so. The younger was perhaps too naïve. For starters, that outfit was meant for pet play, and that plug in his butt should've been inserted AFTER he'd filled the younger up. Although, maybe it could've also been for dominitrix, but last he checked, Allen was male. Was there a term for males of that nature? He didn't really know himself, not having an interest in such things.

Maybe Lavi might've been into that, and he wouldn't put it past the red-head to get Lenalee into it...somehow...but for Kanda? It wasn't really his cup of tea. An idea came to mind, as he thought it through. The younger wanted to play dominate? Fine. He'd humor him. Allen may be _ACTING_ the part of the seme, but in the end, he'll prove to his little glutton for punishment whose place was whose during a roll in the sheets.

Allen came back into the room with perhaps a little less energy than before, and avoided making eye contact with his lover as he climbed back over the man, the bottle of lube in hand.

Now was a better time as any to mess with the younger. Kanda pressed his thigh against the boy's groin. Unsuspecting of the action, Allen gasped, and dropped the bottle, quickly covering his mouth with both his hands to try and hide his embarrassing noise. Internally grinning, he repeated the process, finding Allen getting excited.

Bleary silver eyes attempted to glare down at his lover, but were met with a challenging spark. Bastard didn't think he could do it at all!

More than a little irked, and fueled by his desire to get back at the jerk, Allen wrapped both hands around the Japanese male's cock. "Jackarse..." he muttered, shimmying down the elder's large body. If Kanda wanted to play dirty, the Brit was more than happy to oblige.

And in doing so he did. He blew against the fleshy head, before leaving a peck on it. Grinning mischievously, stroked the straining organ, ignoring the ring that rested there. "Yu wants to play dirty, then fine. I hope you can dish out what I'm gonna serve."

Kanda tensed, suddenly wishing that his release wasn't being restricted by that stupid ring.

At that point, he could understand the boy's dislike for such a small thing.

It was like the thing was made just to piss him off or something.

Allen nuzzled the man's cock, snapping him back to attention. The younger languidly trailed his tongue from base to tip, delving his tongue into the beading slit. Fuck that was a turn-on...

However, what was more of a turn-on was the fact that the boy moaned as he worked, perhaps enjoying it all more than he should have.

Either way, the younger was a cock slut, but would he really have Allen any other way? Yes. Under him, being screwed into the mattress, where he would get to the point of not even remembering his own name. Kanda hissed, feeling something cold slide around his anus. Fuck, the kid was really going to-?!

"Gngh!" That took him by surprise.

Allen already had two fingers inside of the man, thrusting them in and out like the elder had done to him on many an occasion. Would he go for three? He didn't think he was _that_ big, but he still didn't want to muck anything else up. Maybe he would go for three... With that thought in mind, he added a third finger, watching in some intrigue as the ring clenched around his digits.

"Nng." Okay, so now he understood why his lover liked this so much.

Gaining confidence, Allen started moving his fingers, leaning a little forward, tracing the tattoo his fiancé sported with his tongue. He felt the taller body stiffen, and then groan after Allen crooked his fingers within the elder's tight passage.

The boy fed off of that groan, fingers now working to search for the elder's prostate, wanting more. He would savor each and every sound his lover made. because, this time, HE was the one on top.

He rather liked it. But he didn't realize how much Kanda did to make sure both parties were enjoying themselves...he'd tip his hat to Kanda, he supposed...looking up, Allen noticed Kanda's hungry gaze. The younger shivered.

A part of him had a sudden urge to lock lips with the older male...a tempting urge, but there was still work to be done...what would Kanda do after-his thoughts were haulted when Kanda's form knocked the British male over. Confused as he had become, Allen blinked. Kanda was panting heavily, could it be...he found that spot without realizing it?

Allen tried again, thrusting his fingers into the exact same place as before, and was rewarded with his lover's bucking hips and a muffled groan. Blushing, the boy noted his arousal's hardening state, and how much he truly wanted to be inside the man already.

Was this how Kanda felt? If so, the Brit could understand how hard it was for his fiancé to restrain himself. Still, that didn't give the jerk the right to do all the things he'd done.

And what was he doing now then? No, he wasn't doing what Kanda would do...he was just proving a point. Those were two different things entirely. He was more than sure of it.

"Does Yu feel good?" Allen whispered, this time barely brushing against the other's prostate.

If someone had told Kanda his fiancé had a side to him that was still innocent, but somewhat dominant, he would've punched them in the neck for blasphemy. How was it, he wondered, the brat was even able to get the one up over him like this? Granted, he tried spicing things up to keep things interesting, but something like this? It never once crossed his mind...and he understood why.

Yu Kanda HATED being vulnerable, and that was exactly what he was. Vulnerable, and at the mercy of his moyashi in a sexy kitty costume no less...seriously, what the fuck was this sex play even called? He gasped, and clenched his fists, screwing an eye open to glare at the younger. Either it was ignored, or Allen was too into to realize anything. He assumed the latter.

Allen pulled his fingers out, grinning down at his older lover in a way that had the man's blood turn cold. "This time, it's _my_ turn to make Yu see stars."

Kanda's entire body went stiff, his heart beating a mile-a-minute in his chest. Fuck! This couldn't be happening!

But it was.

The younger positioned himself properly between his fiancé's legs, hands going to his little leather short-shorts.

"Ne, Yu...Do ya ever wonder wot it's loike? ter submit, rather than be the chuffin' wahn ter dominate aw the bloomin' time?" Fucking. Cockney. Accent. Brat was doing that on purpose this time around, he just knew it!

"Mffu!"

"Eh, is somethin' wrong?"

Sighing through his nose, Kanda's eyes trailed to the forgotten tube, a look of 'if you don't, i'll make you regret it tenfold.' made itself clear on his face.

Thinking about it, maybe Kanda would cut him a little slack when this was over...

Allen quickly retrieved the lube, confused as to just how much was needed. Oh well. He could just pour most of it, and hope for the best.

Putting a generous amount on his member, he hissed, when the cold liquid coated his pulsing organ. Maybe now he could screw his older lover into this bed?

Kanda watched his little lover with hungry eyes, thoroughly enjoying the brat's discomfort. And why wouldn't he? The boy had tied him up, gagged him, and was now about to fuck him. Kanda wasn't happy. Nope. He was livid. As of now, anything that annoyed, upset or made the younger uncomfortable brought joy to the Japanese male.

Allen had the distinct feeling Kanda had a few choice words for him at that moment. "How about...I show you how fun your precious toys are?" the elder pointedly gestured towards Allen's cock, seeming unamused. The younger blushed, though out of anger or embarrassment, it was hard to tell.

Leaning over the man, Allen stuck out his tongue childishly. Kanda clucked his tongue, best he was able to, at the younger's antics. "Daan't sass me! in case ya didn't notice, I 'ave the bloomin' upper St. Martins-Le-Grand wite na!"

The elder blinked. Honest to god, he only understood half of that at best. Saint Martins what now?

Allen huffed, seeing the confusion on the man's face. "I mean, I have the upper hand, y'twat." Allen was aware his cockney had been hard to understand as of late, but how could he help himself with that? It just happened because Kanda made it happen...apparently, even when he wasn't the one topping.

Kanda rolled his eyes, ignoring how hard that accent was making him. Fuck, Why couldn't _he_ be the one on top right now? That was how it shouldn't been!

"Hey, Yu...are yew mawer excited van yer le'in' on?" He cocked his head to the side, an innocent gesture that didn't quite fit the role of the dominant.

Glaring, the Japanese male turned his head to the side to avoid looking at his young lover directly in the eye. His cock was throbbing; the brat didn't even _have_ to ask; he already knew.

"Why don' we ge' star'ed, Yu?"

Not that the other male could say anything to protest. Kanda inhaled harshly, as the younger male entered him. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! The actual fucking fuck?! Not that it was the first time he was the one to get fucked, but it was years ago, so it may as well had been at this point.

"Nngh! Y-Yu...s-so tight..." Well then. Something good did come out of this. Grinning to himself, Kanda purposely clenched around the younger's member, grinning in satisfaction as silver eyes screwed themselves shut in a pleasure the younger hadn't yet felt before. Seems bottoming didn't always mean to submit to the one on top. He could still make the boy a complete mess.

Allen gasped, his body quivering at the unfamiliar feeling. So this was what it was like... he thought, biting back a moan when the wet heat surrounding his cock clenched again.

It was so hard...he felt the urge to cum, but at the same time, he didn't want to just yet. How could Kanda hold back enough for such a thing, anyway?

Was it because he had more experience? Or was it that the man's pride just wouldn't allow him to cum first?

The boy inched out of his lover little by little, 'til just the head remained in Kanda. He looked down into the elder's cobalt eyes, his face bright red.

The younger shivered, seeing the look his older lover was giving him. 'Go ahead, I dare you.' was what they were basically saying to him.

Wetting his lip, Allen took a deep breath, and jerked his hips forward.

Kanda grunted, Allen mewled. Both seeing stars in their visions. Allen had put a bit of force into that thrust, Kanda noted, but he didn't hate it, per se. That didn't really mean he enjoyed it.

As Allen found his rhythm, Kanda bit the inside of his cheek, the only thing he could somewhat do with the gag around his mouth. Did it matter if Allen came inside him? Probably not. But would his pride let him live it down? Fuck no.

It was more the reason to get back at the younger, and remind him who the boss was in this relationship.

And when he did get free, he'd make sure that what the brat went through yesterday would feel like a walk in the park compared to the punishment that was coming.

Kanda's back arched as one of the boy's stronger thrusts made contact with his prostate, a flash of white bliss flaring across his vision.

Having seen what he did, Allen grinned. Let's see how bothered he could get Kanda. He was still wearing that accursed ring after all.

The Brit pulled himself to a stop, his dick now just barely nudging against the man's prostate. "Ne, Yu-chan? How do you feel?" He stroked the elder's own length, fingers lingering on the metal ring a little longer than necessary. "Isn't it annoying?"

"You want to come...but such an annoying little thing gets in the way..." Silver eyes full of mirth, as his hand moved from the ring to the slit, pressing on it, the larger body flinching. "Is it even more so annoying you can't quite speak? Do you want me to remove it?"

Kanda glowered, fists clenched and body tense. It took all he had not to buck his hips and impale himself on the boy's cock, giving the brat exactly what he wanted. No, he wouldn't give his lover what he wanted. He wouldn't submit.

"You know...when you're like this...you're kinda cute..." Allen off-handily commented. That riled the older man.

Yu Kanda did not do CUTE. He was a master swordsman and FBI age-

Gasping, Allen drew back, still feeling the effects of his latest thrust. He could tell why his lover liked topping; it was amazing. To be the one to connect them as they were... to be inside of the man... he wanted more of this feeling.

He...wanted to hear Kanda scream out in pleasure...was that even possible?

But to do that, wouldn't the gag have to be removed?

Mismatched hands trailed up the elder's firm body until they reached the man's face. "Yu... I'm going to take the ribbon off now, okay?"

He didn't wait for the grunt or whatever, as he leaned forward and removed the ribbon once again. "Che. If you're going to do it, then quick fucking around, baka moyashi."

There wasn't any venom in his words, but the challenge was there.

Allen stared down his lover with a pout. "I just wanted to ask if... you'd... make noises..." He blushed, suddenly looking unsure of himself. "Like the ones I make when you..."

The Japanese man's mouth was set in a firm line. No. No fucking way. He was _not_ going to make a fool of himself by doing what the brat wanted. It was already bad enough that he was bottoming, but this... that would mean he'd hit rock bottom.

Allen just knew he was going to regret his next words the moment he said them, "I...I'll take whatever punishment you have planned without complaint."

Without complaint. "Will you now?"

Nod.

"And with that punishment you're aware is on its way, you'll do as you're told, and the first time I ask."

Nod.

"I'm not like you. I won't scream and mewl."

"That wasn't a no."

"I'm not saying I will." Kanda grumbled. He'd humor the brat. But only because this meant he might get that erotic picture he wanted last night…and a shit load of revenge for all of this right after Allen 'played seme', as he decided to dub it.

"But it still wasn't a 'no'." The boy grinned.

Kanda clicked his tongue, anger dimming just a bit. "Just hurry up and _move_ already, Moya—nng!"

"Did you say something, Ba-Kan-da?" Allen asked cheekily, finding it hard to hide just how turned on he was right now.

"Fuck you." Kanda grumbled.

"Mm...not right this moment, Yu-sama~" He. Did. That. On. Purpose. "Your little sex kitten wants to make sure you're pleasured the way you've pleasured me, ne?"

Correction: THAT WAS COMPLETELY ON PURPOSE! "Moyashi, I swe-GAH!"

Allen giggled, "I know how to make my master choke on his words~"

"Don't you d-"

The younger sealed his lover's lips with a kiss, nipping harshly on the man's tongue as a warning against taking control.

Kanda grunted, and winced when the younger started moving, pumping the larger cock in his hand with each thrust of his pelvis. "Wah~ Yu-sama's perverted in there as he is out here~"

"Fucking brat..." Kanda muttered, cursing the ring on his dick. He needed to release, and with that sliver of metal around the base of his cock, that wasn't happening. He'd like to chain the boy so he was trapped on his hands and knees, shove some sort of gag in his mouth, blindfold him, fill his ass only to...shove a vibrator in there…on its highest setting, and seal it all in with a plug...preferably that kitty tail plug already in his Moyashi's a-"FUCK!"

"It's not nice to ignore me, Yu." Allen chastised. The bean had been speaking? Seemed he was too into his thoughts to realize it. Erotic thoughts he was more than ready to put to fruition on the punishable kitty.

The elder shuddered, feeling the odd texture of his young lover's left hand do wonders to his painfully hard dick.

"Yu~" The Brit whined, still pounding away into the man below. "Don't ignore me!"

"Couldn't...fucking ignore...when you're fucking..." Damn, it wasn't easy talking with the kid thrusting into him like that.

With an innocent grin on his face, Allen used his spare hand to twist the left nipple of his lover's chest, knowing full well how sensitive the man was up there. "That's good then~" Perhaps he was getting a little _too_ into this, but he was having far too much fun to stop now.

"Does my master want to come? You're so painfully red down there..."

"God fucking...da-dammit!"

"Mm...Yu-sama has a really dirty mouth..."

He'd almost forgotten what it was like to have someone do this to him. It was downright humiliating to be treated and toyed with like this. At least now he remembered why he always topped.

Allen gasped involuntarily as he felt himself nearing his climax. He bit down on his lip, rhythm slowing slightly. Not yet... he didn't want to cum just yet...

Doing his best to will himself, he panted, face flushed and slightly sweaty. "Yu~"

"What?"

"I-I can't- nng!" He was having a hard time keeping himself going. How his partner handled multiple rounds was beyond him.

The younger's breath hitched, he was getting closer...shaky hands rid Kanda of the ring, and he pumped the hardened flesh, while his other hand gripped the man's thigh. He knew he'd come first...but he also wanted Kanda to do just that with him, if not before him.

Kanda could see the boy was close, but that thought was lost to him the second the ring was removed and those hands started working him below. He understood the brat's intentions.

Smirking to himself, he clenched against the boy's cock, watching in amusement as the younger gasped, and shivered. "My, my. Looks like you're rather close, Mo-Ya-Shi."

"Y-Yu..."

By now, the Brit had stopped everything, resting his head on his lover's shoulder and panting heavily. He couldn't do it anymore. It was all too much.

Repeating his actions, Kanda clenched around his fiancé, again and again and again. And every single time, the boy was brought that much closer to release.

Allen whimpered as the heat around his cock pressed in on him, becoming almost unbearable. "N-no more... pl-nng! Please, Yu!"

"Oh? Are you done already?" Kanda smirked. "I thought you were going to fuck me."

"Yu!"

"Admit it. You're not much of a seme. You want to be dominated. You want to submit to me, because only I can make you feel good through the pain." His smirk widened, when Allen bit his knuckle in hopes of stifling a moan. "You've even so much as tried to bribe me with being able to punish you once this is all over."

"Nng..."

"You want me to feel good, Moyashi? Then let's take your little promise to heart."

Allen's head hung low, white bangs obscuring his eyes. "I... I just wanted to- ah~!"

With his legs now wrapped around the younger's waist, Kanda forced the smaller male into continuing to fuck him. It was an uncomfortable position, sure, and it _did_ require a lot of effort, but hearing the Brit cry out over and over, _begging_ , made it more than worth it.

"Nyaaah! C-close! S-So close!"

Cobalt eyes glared at closed off silver, daring the boy to cum inside him.

"Yu! S-sto-nya!" Another forced thrust. "Gya-ah! Please!"

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to stay in control!

"Please what? I thought you were gung-ho on filling me with your seed." The elder tightened his grip on the younger's waist, the boy's prick burying itself deeper into his depths. "You may be on top, but I'm still the dominant male here."

"No!" Allen protested, trying pull out of his fiancé, only to have the man's hips buck, and the boy found his dick sucked further into the other's hot cavern. "Gya! Wait!"

The elder sneered up at his little lover, the tears rolling down pale cheeks only exciting him. This is what the Brat got for playing with fire; he should've expected to get burned at one point or another.

"Tsk, tsk, my little bean. You're getting quite excited for being forced in." The younger shivered at Kanda's tone of voice. "So what was the deal? I make a sound, and in turn you willingly take whatever punishment comes your way? Was that what it was?"

"Y-Yu..."

"That was the point of this, wasn't it? Trying to get me to make those same delicious sounds spilling from your lips right now?"

"Ngh!"

"I'm going to tell you a little story. There's a reason I never bottom. It was because someone I once trusted had drugged, and proceeded to fuck me into the cold hard ground."

Silver eyes snapped open, unbelieving of what he was hearing. "Y-You...?"

"I was lucky I was negative for anything undesirable. You want to really top? Then earn more than just my trust." He squeezed his legs around the boys waist, whilst clenching as hard as he could on the intruder. Allen screamed, feeling himself come undone. He collapsed, a panting mess, tears falling from his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I'm s-so so-sorry...Y-Yu..."

Kanda sighed. "Un-cuff me." He'd at least comfort the other before proceeding. He grimaced when Allen pulled out, shaking hands undoing the cuffs. Pushing himself up, he nearly fell back over when Allen all but tackled in a hug.

"I-I d-didn't kno-w...Yu..."

"I know you didn't." Kanda muttered, hands finding their place around the younger's waist. There was no way in hell he was having any kind of play with a crying beansprout. "No one else does 'cept that bastard where ever the fuck he ended up."

"Y-Yu...I love you." Allen whispered.

"I know." Kanda muttered. "Only you can really put up with my shit and like it."

"YU!" The elder only grinned, knowing that without looking, his finance's face was already a priceless red.

"Obviously, this wasn't what you originally tended for this outfit." Kanda noted, examining the ribbon keeping the corset in place.

"Um..."

"So why don't I make good on that little promise of ours, hmm?"

Still bushing, Allen wiped the tears from his face with the back of his face. "O-okay..."

To that, Kanda was surprised. "What, no argument?"

"I..." The boy nuzzled in closer to his older lover. "I _did_ promise, didn't I?"

"Hn. You did. But I never made good on mine."

"Forgiven. I probably should've known better..."

"You should've." Kanda's voice lowered as he grinned at his little neko moyashi. "Perhaps I should start by punishing you for that, hm?"

"Y-Yu?"

"You gave me quite a few ideas to punish a naughty little sex kitten." Every strand of his being was yelling at him to run away and hide. And he really _really_ wanted to run and hide..."Oh? You're not running away?"

"I-I...w-want to...b-but...I..."

"Swore to take it as I lashed it out." Kanda finished. "It's a good thing you're a man of your _word_ , now isn't it?" All of a sudden, Allen regretted never listening to his instincts.

"Y-yeah..."

Hands traversed pale thighs, fingers leaving behind them a trail of goosebumps as they neared the butt plug still buried in the boy's ass. "Then why don't I begin with that, hmm?"

"Ngh...w-what f-for?"

"It's only useful when there's all that essence threatening to drip out. It keeps _everything_ sealed up nice and tight."

"O-Oh...ah!" Hands grasped the older male's shoulder, when the other started kneading the firm flesh of his rear. "Naah!"

"Like that, do you?" Kanda smirked. "And I have you all to myself."

The Brit gasped when he felt the plug be tugged on. With a blush on his cheeks, Allen buried his face in the man's chest. "You c-can do anything, y'know... because it's your birthday and all..."

"I see," the elder said, hands going back to groping the boy's ass.

Allen mewled, feeling the pooling heat from the man's touches. "Y-Yu...ah!"

There was a sudden emptiness in his rear, and Kanda held the plug by the cattail. "We're going to put this to the side for now."

Nodding dazedly, the boy let himself be pushed down into the sheets, legs spread.

"What to do now..." Kanda muttered, taking in the youth's scantily-clothed form with lust-filled eyes.

It wasn't like he really needed much thinking. He smirked, a hand already trailing up the boy's hardening length. "I won't lie. You got balls attempting to top me like you did." He said, now stroking the pulsing flesh in his hand. "An 'A' for effort. But we'll leave the dom shit to me."

"AH!" Kanda tightened his grip on organ in his hand, grinning as the younger squirmed. "YU!"

"Oh, I almost forgot..." The Japanese male looked down at the boy with an expression that made the latter's blood freeze in his body. "You said that I could do anything, correct?"

Allen nodded, trying hard to focus on the man's words, and not on the hand squeezing him below.

"Then does that mean I'm allowed to take pictures?"

Frowning, the younger found himself unable to comprehend his lover's words. Pictures? Of what? Unless... oh no. No no no no no! Allen paled. Surely the man was joking?

One look at Kanda's face told him that he, in fact, was completely serious.

But... that was... it _was_ Kanda's birthday...

Allen felt his cheeks grow hot. Why was he even considering this?

"F-fine...just this once though!" The blush on the younger's face was just too much. Smirking, Kanda leaned down, and captured the boy's lips in his own. "Mmng..."

Breaking the kiss, Kanda looked down at his little uke, "I'll just have to make the most of it, hm?"

"How many a-are you going t-to take?" The youth stuttered.

"Well," Kanda began, "maybe I'll take one of your face right when you're in the middle of orgasming, and another of your entire body while you're bound, gagged and blinded, and perhaps a few more... with you in some... fun poses."

Allen stiffened as he listened to what the elder had planned, though, embarrassingly enough, it did make him just a little aroused.

"I-I'm not getting th-the best of f-feelings right now..."

"Oh? Then let's put your doubt to rest, mo-ya-shi." The elder all but purred, as released the boy's member. "Now stay there."

Silver eyes followed the man's movement. Mismatched hands clenched. Allen audibly swallowed. This was all going a lot better than he'd thought it would. His lover was actually being a little gentle... well... as gentle as he _could_ be.

And if that didn't ring warning bells in his mind, then he wasn't sure what should. Kanda being gentle was a ploy...he knew that...but for what? Did the younger want to know? No. Not at all. Was he going to find out anyway? Yes. Yes he was.

Because that was how it always went.

Kanda was a perverted _incubus_ that lured one into a false sense of security before devouring them completely.

And...he should really stop thinking about that, because it wasn't doing him much good with his shorts brushing against his straining cock.

Maybe he should have actually taken those things off instead of rushing everything...

"What are you thinking about?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Allen turned his attention straight to the older man. "U-um..."

"If it's the clothes, trust me, they won't be staying on you for much longer." He said, placing a few things on the bed, before going back to towering over his younger lover. "I'd make good on that promise, moyashi."

The Brit's face flushed red. "I-I will."

Kanda smirked, an expression that did much to the other's manhood. "Good."

"Yu..."

"We're going to start with a nice little photo of you in mid-orgasm."

"E-EH!?" The younger was totally flustered by the bluntness of Kanda's comment.

"So what should I have you do?" Dark eyes shone with a sadistic light. "I'll be needing a free hand to take the picture, so should I just have you play with yourself until you're ready?"

"U-Um..."

Kanda smirked, already having a plan to...persuade the younger. "Just think of it...I know you'll jerk off if I'm not here...have you ever thought of what it'd be like if I were to truly watch you?"

Allen was absolutely and utterly horrified. Not only was his fiancé's perversion getting worse, but the jerk was now going _this_ far in order to satiate it.

"Now, now, little moyashi. You're the one who was going to change my views on my birthday."

Drats, his own words being used against him... Especially like that...

"This is the only time I'm ever going to do this for you!" Allen hissed, trying -and failing- to hide his embarrassment.

The elder rolled his eyes, before kissing Allen's lips. He then scooched off his fiancé, and sat at the foot of the bed, picking up one of the items Allen now knew was the camera. A rather expensive one...with a high probability of it having HD quality pictures...

Dammit. Blushing to high heaven, Allen sat up, and got on his knees. _Dammit, why do I get myself into these messes? J-just pretend he's not really watching..._

The boy took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He thought it might make things a little easier if he couldn't see his lover, but he could still _feel_ the man's gaze on him.

Then again, Allen realized, he always imagined such scenarios...cobalt eyes watching his movements...the sounds he thought his lover would hear, and was it just him or did the temperature suddenly rise?

Oh god... this was getting him excited...

Allen began, as always, with his hands wrapped around his cock, and shivered at his own touch.

His breath hitched as he swiped his slit with his thumb, it was always his left hand he'd use, because it was more textured, more...pleasurable...for him when his lover wasn't there...Allen shivered when he started pumping himself, his free hand raising to meet his lips. He opened his eyes to look at the appendages, and opened his mouth slightly allowing entry for his digits.

He mewled around them, making sure they were as wet as they could be.

Kanda watched with hungry eyes. The younger continued pleasuring himself, the shorts slowly falling from his hips. He doubted the younger was aware of this. "Nngh~ Mmwa..."

He also doubted the younger remembered he was right in front of him.

The white-haired youth soon removed his fingers from his mouth, the two only connected by a single string of saliva that then broke as he subconsciously licked his lips.

He fell forward, after another stroke, mewling at the feeling, and forgetting what his task at hand was in the moment. Collecting himself, as best he could, he trailed his hand down, growling in displeasure at the offending fabric he found there.

The shorts were far too tight to allow him to simply slip his hand under the waistband...

Growling, he sat up, and shimmied out of them, groaning when he brushed his straining member. The offending article tossed to the side, he quickly went back to pumping himself, falling on his ass, and mewling, his leg spread wide.

Kanda smirked to himself. Such a sight. He watched as the younger fell to the pillows, allowing curious fingers to start stretching his entrance. Fuck, it'd be some sort of miracle if he managed to get through this and take those photos.

Allen hissed as he tried to find his prostate, focused on the fingers inside of him, and where he thought that little bundle of nerves could be.

"Nah!" Ah, there they were. Breathing staggered, he pressed against it again, his body tensing, and grip on his cock tightening. "Yu~ Nyaaaah! YU!"

The raven-haired man didn't bother to suppress his grin, finding satisfaction in how his lover was masturbating to his name. "I'm right here, Mo-ya-shi."

"Ngh...YU!" The boy was panting as a third finger squirmed into his tight passage. "I-I'm...I-I'm..."

"Oh? You're close?"

Nodding, Allen thrust all three fingers into his prostate, moaning as he felt what he saw as well-deserved bliss consume him.

"You're quite a sight to behold." Kanda commented, holding up the camera. He looked through the viewfinder, and went to focusing the lens. He wanted the absolute perfect shot.

By then, the Brit didn't even know what to do with himself anymore. It was like his hands were working parallel to his fantasies, simply going off movements and actions he'd done many a time. The deformed hand around his cock tightened around the base, preventing any form of release, and the one inside of his continuously penetrated his prostate again and again. "N-no... Yu! S-stop! Ah~!"

The elder zoomed in on the boy's angry-red cock, smirking to himself as he snapped a picture. A little test of sorts. Deeming the camera's quality sublime, he then panned out to see the boy's face. If a picture were worth a thousand words, the way Allen looked in the moment was worth twice as many. He quirked a brow the moment he heard the familiar plea for the boy to cease his actions.

"Now why should I stop?" Kanda asked, playing into the younger male's fantasies. "You look so good...I could just ravish you as you are."

Allen shuddered at both those words, and what he could feel his hands doing to himself. "Nng! Gya-ah~ mnm!"

"You're really enjoying playing, don't you my little kitten?"

"Nyah! Y-Yessss!"

"Curious kittens often need such a thing sated, yes?" Kanda snapped another picture. "And often times, curiosity can get you into a little trouble, now can it?"

"Mm~ God yes! Ah!" Sweaty and horny as fuck, Allen screamed and writhed around, hopelessly absorbed in his pleasure.

"I bet you're eager to cum now, aren't you?" Kanda would admit, he was having a little too much fun. A new way of teasing his little bean.

"Y-yeah! Let me c-nng! Ahh!" The feelings associated with being denied release made itself known to the boy, who cried out at the pain it brought.

"Oh? And why should I let you?"

"P-Please! G-gods...oh p-please!"

Kanda was sorely tempted to tape this little scene, his finger hovering over the 'record' button. The brat would surely die of embarrassment if he found out, too. And Kanda really did enjoy messing with the boy.

And why shouldn't he? He was literally able to take photos whilst recording. Grinning, he pressed the button.

Hm...a little fun home video. Why buy porn when you could make it yourself?

The boy gasped, seeing white after a particularly hard thrust. He started pumping faster, but still managed to keep himself from cumming, all the while imagining it was the pervert doing these things to him. "O-oh~! Ah! No m-more! Nya~!"

"You're so close...your balls are tightening, your cock looks like it's ready to explode."

"Haah!"

"Tell me, my little sex kitten, how badly do you want to cum, hm?"

"A l-lot! Please... just let me..." Allen trailed off with a whimper, eyes watery. "I need t-to cum..."

"What do you want me to do about that, hm?"

"I... I don't... please..." The younger pleaded, so lost in it all that he couldn't finish what he wanted to say.

"Moyashi, just look at you. All aroused, and needy. I'm rather close to shoving my cock up your naughty little ass right now." This was true. He'd give himself a pat on the back for not fucking the boy senseless now. "Just imagine it...You impaling yourself on my girth, bouncing and grinding until you feel that spot get hit again and again. I'd push you forward, grab your hips, and pull you towards me as I thrust forward."

"Ah! YES! YES! OH GODS~ YU~!"

Kanda grinned, watching the boy through the camera. It really was difficult for him to hold himself back like this, especially considering how hard he'd become.

"More~! YU! MORE~"

"You really enjoy me talking dirty to you, now don't you?"

"YES~! Please...p-please s-so close...so close!"

"So my little sex kitten is actually quite kinky hm?" The Japanese male was VERY thankful for the camera in his hands. Not only was it the one thing from jumping the boy then and there, but it now also contained something that'd never get old. But of course, Kanda being Kanda, he just had to go further. "Admit it. Tell my how perverse you are. Tell me how naughty you've been."

"Nyaaah~! V-very!"

"And why are you?"

"I-I...I d-did things...nyaah!" The boy twisted his cock, his back arching, fingers in his ass crooking, and pressing deeper.

"Ah!"

"Was it that you woke me up, stealing a little milk from me?"

"Y-YEs..."

"You tried dominating me, have you not?"

"I-I-"

"And you're such a pervert, now aren't you?"

Lower lip quivering, Allen sniffed. He wasn't a- "Nng-oh~! Y-Yu!"

"Yes, my little pervert?"

"I-I wanna c-cum...l-let me cum...p-please...o-oh please! Y-Yu-sama! O...onegai!"

Well fuck. Kanda nearly lost his grip on his camera. Fuck it all. "Patience. I'm just going to get a little something." In this instance, the tripod. He'd set the camera to shoot within 10 minutes. Pleanty of time to get the camera on the tripod, get it focused, and play with his aroused little beansprout.

And if the boy thought watching a recording of himself masturbating was humiliating, then seeing one of how he acted while being screwed would be hilarious. For Kanda, at least.

It might even turn the boy on when Kanda wanted to tease him...oh the possibilities. "Yu? W-where's y-ya g-ah! Mmm!"

Kanda smirked to himself, not turning to face the sight behind him. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll enjoy what I have planned for you today, mo-ya-shi."

"Nng! Huh?" The Brit's pace had slowed considerably, but his hold on his throbbing cock still had yet to be released. What felt like an enternity for the younger, proved only to be about four minutes later when he felt hands push him up, and a warm body press behind his. Hands started playing with his nipples, and Allen felt his breath hitch. "Naaah!"

"So sensitive here too." Kanda muttered into the younger's neck.

"I-I'm sensitive everywhere, j-nya!"

"Ngh...Y-Yu..."

"Keep finger fucking yourself. Stop when I tell you." Kanda ordered. Hands trailed down, and grasped the boy's thighs, holding him higher, before draping either of them over his own legs. Completely exposed to the camera the younger hadn't remembered since starting.

Allen nodded once as he processed the command, right hand once again moving inside of him. "Nnn... HAAH~!" And it seems he found his prostate a lot easier than he had before, too.

He arched into his lover, sweaty back against the man's warm and inviting chest.

There was so much going on with his body in that moment. Kanda's fingers pinching and groping nipples and pecs respectably, his own fingers fucking his rear, his left hand squeezing and pumping his cock, whilst lips and teeth did things to his upper back and neck, occasionally getting the side of his jaw. Needless to say Allen Walker was a mess. He was literally putty in his lover's hands...and apparently his own.

It was so hard to breathe with all the stimuli, and it was only by luck thus far he was able to keep himself from coming. But with every second that went by, it proved harder and harder to not release everything that had been building up. He could feel Kanda's dick brushing against him, he could feel how hard and ready it was...he wanted it to tear him in half, make him feel more pleasure than he knew what to do with...hell, he'd even ride Kanda if that's what it took to get the man to just fuck him already!

"Y-YU! OH GOD! NNG!"

Pleased with his work, Kanda smirked at the camera. _This_ was all his doing. It barely took any effort on his part. Well, not including the effort it took to restrain himself this long.

It was almost time to get that orgasm pic...and what better one than of the face his lover made as he filled him to the brim. That time was getting closer, he realized.

He nipped at the boy's ear, smiling to himself when the other gasped. "Do you feel good, Aren?"

The Brit found himself shudder at the sound of his name coming from his lover's mouth.

"Naah! Y-es...! M-More~!"

"More of what?" A calloused hand joined Allen's down below. "This?" A curious finger stroked near the youth's stretching entrance. "Do you want me to join you?"

"AH! Y-Yes! P-lease! Please, Yu-sama~!"

"Alright then."

Kanda's finger trailed closer to the hole, before joining the boy's inside.

"AH~! Nyaaah~! Y-u~ so good~" Kanda grinned. His little bean was just too cute sometimes.

The camera started to flash an orange light, and Kanda mentally thanked whatever god was there. Now was the time. Pulling his finger out, along with Allen's, he raised the younger again, hands spreading supple cheeks as he did so. Bleary silver eyes opened, and widened when he remembered the camera. Wait...was he really-?!

"NYAAH!" Kanda had basically dropped him on his waiting dick below, and it felt amazing. "Ah~ s-so big...f-full...aaah~ Yu...m-move...p-please...m-move..."

"Remove your hand from your cock." Kanda grunted. All he needed the younger to do now was get lost enough in the sensations so he could move on to phase two without the younger fighting.

"Huh? Wh-gya!"

Kanda clucked his tongue, before removing the boy's hand himself. He replaced it with his own, giving the boy's cock more firmer strokes, with far more experience as to what to do. Allen almost came undone with that.

The hand around his dick, the thing up his arse; it was too much. Allen whimpered.

"You're quite close now, aren't you? I only just begun." Kanda seductively whispered into his uke's ear. "I bet I can make you cum, just as the camera captures your face as you orgasm."

Kanda really was blunt... the boy thought, cheeks red. And so bloody descriptive, too...

"Yu..."

"No complaining, we both know how much you enjoy the things I say to you." He felt the boy shiver, and the organ in his hand pulse. "You just proved my point rather nicely."

"Yu...!" In love with a sadistic bastard. That was totally the story of Allen's life, the boy decided.

With his free hand, the elder forcibly pointed Allen's face in the direction of the camera. "Keep looking that way, Moyashi, or we'll have to do this all over again."

That way...? Allen didn't have time to ponder, when he was lifted, and dropped, making him scream out loud. Gods, the things this man did to him! Not that he could complain...he didn't even want to, not when he was feeling so good because of the man behind him.

Kanda watched the boy, feeling as the youth tensed, hearing all the delicious sounds made, smelling the scent of sex in the air.

An arousing scent to say the least. He fisted the boy again, hearing the younger scream out. He bucked his hips, and enjoyed the way the younger arched as he prostate was attacked. Three minutes more of playing, he'd have to be sure Allen came when he wanted the boy to come.

For Kanda, this task was as easy said as it was done.

He knew his lover's body better than any, after all. And that included the boy, too.

"Naaaah~ Yu-sama~" Huh, Allen was very close now. The light was now flashing red, the camera would snap the photo in about thirty seconds.

Kanda rocked his hips, causing his cock to rub up against the boy's prostate, sending shivers through the bodies of both parties.

Twenty-five seconds...

Twenty-four seconds...

Twenty-three seconds...

Time ticked down, Kanda went back to pinching and pulling on the younger's nipples, enjoying the screams the younger male was emitting.

"Ah~ More! O-oh~! So g-good!

Eighteen seconds...

"YU! Nng!"

Seventeen seconds...

Hands continued working the younger, who was quickly reaching his breaking point at that moment.

Five seconds...

Four seconds...

Soon, very soon, Kanda noted, not only for Allen, but himself as well.

Three seconds...

Two seconds...

"Now," the elder whispered, bucking up into his lover's tight hot ass, a hand quickly reaching down and grabbing at the boy's balls roughly.

Silver eyes snapped opened, as he took in a sharp inhale of breath. He screamed and arched, his cum decorating his chest, and dripping down to Kanda's hand, and sheets. Kanda came soon after, filling the space within his moyashi, he could already feel some of it dripping out, joining the semen that was leaking down on the soaked sheets below them.

A flash of blinding white light lit up the room as the two of them rode out their orgasms, preserving the moment, and then vanishing just as quickly as it had appeared. Not that either of them cared, both still a little too out of it to notice anything going on around them at that point in time.

Panting, and feeling his vision go dark, Allen slumped back, having fallen unconscious. Feeling the extra wait on his chest, Kanda was first to snap back into himself. He looked at the camera and grinned. He was pretty sure he got the boy to orgasm at just the right moment. He'd also made sure to get only the younger in the frame, after all, he had pleanty of pictures of himself...no thanks to Tiedoll.

This was fun, but he still had to punish his kitten.

First things first was to wake the boy…

Actually, now that he thought about it, this was a pretty good opportunity to get his revenge for earlier. The brat was unconscious, so that meant he had time to get everything set up. And when Allen came to? Well, wouldn't his lover be in for a surprise.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **That's all for this week~ Don't forget to R &R and show this story some love :) Long smexy chapter just for you guys! Count is a late birthday present for Kanda I guess...no I don't plan these updates ahead of time. :T That should be pretty obvious...**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter :D We'll see you next time~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hana: So...I knew today was Wednesday, but...it didn't click it was an update day. Eh-hehehe...**

 **Kanda: I don't know who's fucking worse. You, him, or the Moyashi.**

 **Allen: Er...what did I do, exactly?**

 **Kanda: Che. Neither the authors of this fic own D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: Have I ever mentioned how excited I am for the 4th of July? It's so close, yet so far...**

 **Allen: You won't be able to watch the anime until a day or two after it aired in Japan, Hana.**

 **Hana: -pouts- Meh. Party-pooper. Looking forward to the subs though...anyway! Enjoy the chapter~**

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 5 - +_**

Allen groaned as he came to. Had he fallen asleep? Damn, he really did take a picture of him orgasming, didn't he? That was embarrassing. Silver eyes slowly opened, expecting light to blind him, but instead...darkness.

What in the hell? "Mwaaah?" A gag...a freaking gag...he was gagged, blindfolded...he tried moving his arms, finding them spread towards either side of the headboard. He was met with something tugging either wrist. He could still feel the cat ears on his head...he shifted his hips, only to hiss. Why couldn't he move his legs? He could feel something around tied his thighs, keeping them up, about the same way his arms were...

He could still feel Kanda's cum in his rear, and...the tail? But something was pressing against his prostate...

"Welcome to hell, my little neko-moyashi."

No. Please God no. This couldn't be happening!

"You made a really good photo looking like this."

 _Of course_ the bloody perv took a photo! Goddam it all to hell!

"Try holding your excitement." The sarcastic remark came. "I was about to start without you, but I'm pretty sure you'd pull the 'rape' card."

"Fuwah Fwouu!"

"Hn...'fuck you', was it? No, _I'm_ fucking _you_ instead." God. Fucking. Dammit. This man...! If he could see right now, he'd totally aim a NOAH-worthy glare right now! "I was going to put this on you before you woke up...but I thought against it. Oh? Look at that, seems you've sprung up."

Much to Kanda's word, Allen had begun feeling the familiar effects of arousal. But...why? Wait, was it getting warmer? Hot, even...he could feel his heart rate increase, and he squirmed in his bindings. What on earth was going on? Something brushed against one of his blooming buds, and Allen gasped. Was...was that a feather?!

"You're aware of how these amazing things work. A little something to invoke arousal. I might have...coaxed Wisely into getting it for me. Said the effects will last until the sun comes up tomorrow."

"FWAH?!"

"I wouldn't worry too much." At this point, that feather started moving again, tickling his other nipple now, making Allen's breath hitch again. "You'll be quite sensitive, and you won't know what's greater. The pleasure, or the pain." Kanda eyed his lover from head to toe. Eyes lingering between the legs he so kindly tied with scrap sheets, and anchored around the bedposts. Within the boy's ass was not only his cum, but also a little, yet powerful vibrator that was remote controlled. All kept inside with that kitty-tail plug the younger bought with the costume he no longer wore. He didn't want a single thing to be obscured by his greedy eyes.

He knew his face was red right now, seeing as how hot it felt. His lover was really try a whole lot of new things today.

The boy then realized that there was something wet on his chin, and groaned when he realized it was his own saliva. Did that jerk get off from embarrassing- actually, he probably did. Never mind.

"Vwahmf!" It was cute how he tried arguing through the gag. He wondered how Allen would react if he found out it was his favorite ribbon. Probably betrayed by it. He _could've_ used it to tie the base of the younger' dick...but he wouldn't go that far. Not that he wasn't tempted.

Maybe next time...

He grinned down at the boy, watching with sadistic self-satisfaction as the youth struggled against the restraints futilely.

"You done yet?" Kanda asked, when the struggling finally ceased. He was still panting, and he noted the younger was trembling at this point. That little pill did wonders to his little sex kitten. Kanda concluded.

"MMMNN!" It was so _hot_. His body was burning and he had absolutely no idea why. His face... his chest... his thighs... his cock... all of it felt as if it were on _fire_... and the lightest touch... the feeling of the bed sheets against his skin... it was too much. He couldn't see, he couldn't speak, he couldn't run, and his body had somehow been forced to the peak of sensitivity.

"Do you want me to relieve you of your internal inferno, little kitten?" Kanda's voice was teasing. Full of unhidden lust. "I bet you at least want to play with yourself right about now."

"Waaah!"

"Oh, but I forgot; you've already played with yourself today, now haven't you?"

Allen whimpered, trying his best not to move anymore. When he moved, the burning only became hotter, especially if he touched something. Why was this happening? This was the first time... normally he didn't _burn_ for absolutely no reason at all. Why...?

"And you even managed to attempt to play with me. That, I should punish." Allen's breath hitched upon hear it. "Don't worry, you'll probably love it anyway."

"Ngu! Dnf ynn dwm!" The Brit shook his head frantically from side to side, nerves already on high alert.

"We both know you will, mo-ya-shi." Kanda looked to his arsenal. What to use...what to use...he spotted the remoted, and grinned. "Let's turn the toy in your ass on, hm?"

Toy in his- "FWAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A VIBRATOR! THAT BASTARD PUT A _VIBRATOR_ IN HIS ARSE _WITH_ THE CUM! WHAT THE FUCK?

It was right up against his prostate, too, rubbing the already-raw bundle of nerves past what he ever wanted to endure. That burning feeling really wasn't helping any, either.

"Earthshattering right?" Kanda mused, looking at the display. "I don't even have it on its highest setting just yet." Highest setting? He didn't get to ponder of it further, when he suddenly felt a firm hand fisting him.

"GWAAAH~!" Sparks flashed in his otherwise dark line of site. Another hand on his balls, Allen's toes curled in pleasure. "Buwaaahnnnng~"

There wasn't all that much the boy could do aside from taking his punishment as his lover dished it. Not that it was fair. Then again, when had the man ever been one to care about things like 'being fair'?

He doubted the word was even in the other's vocabulary. "Fuck, you should see yourself right now." Kanda growled.

Actually, Allen really didn't want to see himself right now. Besides, he was far too busy to do so, what with the screaming around his gag and having his lover do all these things to him.

Allen's whole body tensed when he felt something being slipped on his arousal. Oh fuck no...not that ring again..."Nwaaah!"

"That's not even the worst of it." Kanda informed the younger, already reaching for the toy he used the other day. He smirked. Revenge had never been so...arousing.

Just as thought passed his mind, he felt cold metal against the skin of his balls. No...no, no, no, no!no!no!no!nonononono...! The head of snowy hair shook in fear, hoping and praying the other wouldn't put it on him. "It's your own fault, moyashi." Kanda said, before snapping the device on his lover again.

"GUWAAAAHHHHHH!"

This time it was different. There was more pain. And why wouldn't there be? The humbler was specifically made and suited for one on their hands and knees, not someone in the sprawled out and tied up position Allen was forced in to.

The boy tried forcing himself into calming down, wincing at what that stupid thing did to his testicles. He breathed steadily thought his nose, desperately trying to ignore the pain.

Allen whimpered. Kanda had said he wouldn't know which was greater, but right now, pain was overriding everything. At least, it was until he felt that thing increase in vibrations. "Bwaaah! Nngh~!" Toes curled, and fingers clenched, had it not been for the gag, he'd of grinded his teeth with the jolt he felt at that moment.

"I wonder how you would fair with clamps..." Kanda asked mostly to himself. Whether or not Allen heard that comment, was to be decided. Kanda smirked to himself, and crawled over the younger. "I want to hear your screams, moyashi."

The Brit's entire body was tensed, stiff as a board. It was _so_ hard not to thrash around with that thing inside of him, but he'd already learnt about what would happen if he did that with the humbler attached to him like it was. Moving was _not_ a good idea with the situation as is. Even if that bloody thing up his arse picked up speed _AGAIN_!

"Heh. Stiff as a board are we? That won't do at all, now will it?" Allen felt the restraints on his legs loosen, and almost sighed in relief, until the weight above him disappeared, and suddenly he found himself on his stomach, ass as high as it could go. "I haven't even begun to punish you from earlier, my naughty little sex kitten."

He hissed out at what all that movement did to those toys attached to him.

First off, the humbler still fucking hurt like hell! Not really much of a change there, aside from, I don't know, maybe the fact that he could barely even breath! His arms were twisted because the restraints there had yet to be removed. The vibrator -still immersed in fucking _cum_ was just about ready to make him bleed from how fast it was rubbing up against his inner walls.

He couldn't see what was going on around him. There was a gag in his mouth preventing him from pleading or doing anything else that may get the elder to stop. Oh yeah, and that burning feeling that did weird things to his body had yet to subside! So, all in all, Allen Walker was having a _really_ bad day.

"Now. How to punish you...a paddle? My hand? Which would you prefer I punish you with?" Kanda inquired, tugging the ribbon around the boy's mouth, allowing it to fall to the sheets.

"Naaah! Y-Yu!" Allen panted, "H-hot...I-it's too hot...ngh!" There was a gentle fisting of his cock, the motion seeming more intense than normal.

"That's normal. You're just a little more...sensitive for this session." Kanda's breath fanned against his ear, before he bit the top, and tugged it. "I'm being a little merciful with that much."

"W-why? Why is i-it s-nng! No~! S-so h-ha! Hot! Why?!" He wanted to know. What made this time so different? Why was he so much more sensitive than before? Why did everything _burn_?

"Have you heard of aphrodisiacs?" That was all Allen needed to hear to realize what happened. But...when? When were...while he was out cold...Allen realized with fear. "Seems you have. It was a small dose, but it did this much to you. I should thank that mind-reading bastard for...kindly getting this stuff for me."

"Y-you w-nya! Oh~! Mm! You would...n't!"

Kanda grinned. "But I did, Mo-ya-shi."

"Ah!" Oh how he wished he could see what was going on right now. He wanted to give Kanda a hardened glare, but in his current state, there was no way in hell that was going to happen. "Naah! N-not th-that! Nah!"

"Not what?" Kanda innocently asked, free hand groping the boy's ass, "this?"

"Nyaah!"

"You really like to be touched here, don't you?"

Allen shuddered, and then cringed as the action affected the humbler. He would have to throw that thing out when his lover wasn't looking.

"Y-Yu...I-I w-wan-t..."

"You want me to remove the plug, and the toy, shove my dick as far as it can go up your sexy little ass, and fuck you until you see stars, right?"

"Nyahaa! Y-Yes! G-gods yes!"

"Then you won't be getting that just yet."

Kanda couldn't see it, but the younger looked positively crestfallen at having heard that news.

"Now...what should I use to punish you, hm?" Kanda asked, repeating his earlier question. "Paddle or my hand. Pick your poison, my little kitten."

Allen mewled, feeling the man's cock brushing against him. He must've moved behind him at some point. Both the man's hands were on either of his cheeks, groping them, massaging them, further drowning Allen the deepest pits of pleasure.

"Mmm! A-ah! I'll have..." What did he want? The paddle was firm, and the flat wood against his bare skin stung, but he liked it. Though, to feel his lover's hand doing those things to him... "H-hand... please..."

A firmer grip to his ass made the younger squeak. "I should put you over my knee then, right?"

 _O-Over his knee? Do...do I want th-that?_ The more Allen imagined it, the more he squirmed. Kanda had threatened to put him over his knee once or twice during their play...but never had he gone through with it..."Y-Yu...sama...I..."

Kanda quirked a brow, as he watched the younger.

"I-I...I w-was a...a v-very b-bad k-kitten...n-nya..."

"You were."

"Y-Yu-sama...Yu-sama h-has t-to t-teach me a l-lesson...n-nya..." Indeed he did. Kanda noted. "Yu-sama, nya~"

"Alright then."

First off, the humbler would have to go. Did he have to undo the boy's restraints, too, or could he just leave them as they were?

After a quick debate, Kanda decided he'd untie one from the bed, and other from the boy's wrists, and use the remaining one to tie both arms behind his back. The humbler would in fact have to go, but obviously the ring could stay put. He didn't yet wish to remove the blindfold; that would be a little later. "Y-Yu...s-sama...!"

He'd keep the vibrator in a little longer…as well as the plug. When time came he could actually have the fucking part of sex with Allen, then he'd take them out. "Stay still." He ordered the younger.

Allen gasped as he felt the humbler loosen, feeling grateful when its presence disappeared completely.

It hadn't been on as long as it was yesterday...maybe Kanda was being merciful? "Naah!" A slap on his ass brought him back to attention.

"I'm not taking the ring off your cock."

 _Dammit._ Allen thought. Never mind. "Mercy' probably didn't even exist in that bastard's vocabulary. Right up there with 'fair'.

The moment he felt his left arm fall, he clenched and un-clenched his fist, getting feeling into the arm. He screamed in surprise when his other arm was also released, but not of its binds. Both his limbs were pulled behind him, the cloth being tied around his forearms, keeping them snug together.

 _What in the-?_ He was interrupted again when he was pulled and even pushed into position until his torso was over two firm thighs.

And then came the slap.

"Gya!" He did it! Kanda actually spanked him! Spanked him, and it felt amazing. "Nyaah!"

"Bad little kitten you've been." Kanda grinned. "You actually enjoy that." The older man didn't hold back as his hand made contact once more with the rear that begged to be groped...he'd make sure to do that next impact.

"Yes! I-I'm a naughty kitten!" He screamed, mouth working faster than common sense. "Punish me! Y-YAH~! Nng! Yu!"

"Masochist through and through, aren't you?"

"Yes~ Yu-sama!" Allen cried when the hand hit him again, but lingered, as it started massaging. "Ngh..."

"My little kitten was rather eager for a helping of milk a bit ago, am I right?" He pinched the cheek in his hand, the younger mewling. "Waking me up with my dick in your mouth."

"Nya! Yu-sama~!"

"That's what you wanted in the end." Kanda removed his hand, only to plant a harder slap to the abused skin there. Allen screamed, fists clenching, breath staggered. "To be...thoroughly fed."

"Y-yes..."

Kanda grinned over at the camera, pleased to know that everything the boy had just said was being recorded. So much teasing material right there...

Tears trailed down the boys cheeks. So much going on to him, he couldn't even begin to describe everything. While one hand spanked him, the other started to pinch and pull his nipples, and that thing up his ass was merciless against his prostate.

That and the aphrodisiacs running through his system, everything was that more intense. "Aaah~!"

"How does my bad little kitten feel, hmm?"

Allen sniffled, but other than that, he remained quiet, even with all that was going on.

"Aroused?" Kanda guessed. Rolling his eyes, he released another spank, this time getting a yelp.

"Yu-sama!"

The Japanese male hesitated a second to admire his work, from the splotchy pink and white ass cheeks beneath his hand, to the rest of his little lover's body covered in sweat. Everything was going well.

But punishment, Kanda thought, wasn't meant to be fully enjoyed.

Under his blind fold, eyes of molten silver widened, as Allen sensed the change around him. He involuntarily shuddered, and although it were a vain attempt, he turned enough to where he was pretty sure his lover's face should be. "Y-Yu?"

When the elder didn't speak, Allen went on high alert.

"YU!" The boy started squirming, and yelped when the elder slapped his ass a little harder, jostling the vibrator inside. "Naah!"

"My little kitty here is defiantly enjoying his punishment. I should be teaching you a lesson. Perhaps...another form is required."

Allen went cold at those words. "N-no! Don't! I don't n-need t- gyaaa~!"

The mark he'd left from his last slap was already bright red, the older male noticed with a grin.

"Now, weren't you the one who said they'd take their punishment in stride?" Allen's breath hitched. "Seems you're going back on your word."

"Y-Yu..."

"How does me throwing you on the bed, ass in the air, while I'm fucking you, but never letting you come?" Kanda's grin was one worthy of the devil. Allen could almost sense it with how dark things seemed to have become. "I could always put the humbler back on, and perhaps see how well you can keep from hurting yourself."

"N-nyaah! N-No!" Was it just him, or was he suddenly a little more sensitive? Was that part in his head? "AH!"

"Or maybe I could fuck your mouth before that."

He shivered at that. How was he supposed to help it? Doing that... it sounded amazing. But his lover would tease him for sure if he found out.

Allen screamed when his head was forcefully pulled up by his hair. "But you'd like that, now wouldn't you? Perhaps the better way to go is the first option...but instead of tying you to the bed, I'll leave your arms as are...tied behind your back...and perhaps I'll use a special little something along with the humbler."

"N-no...d-don't w-want I-it...naaah!" Kanda's other hand, which had been dormant for a short while, had harshly groped the younger's butt, jostling the plug.

"Yes, you do," the elder said matter-of-factly, hand on the youth's ass applying a harsh slap to the abused cheeks.

"Gaah! Y-Yu-sa...ma...!"

"Hn, I was right."

Kanda smirked to himself, before forcing the younger on the floor, making him kneel before him. "Now...I know a better use for your mouth right now."

"Ka-kan-mmpfh!" The elder's hand was grasping his hair in a death grip, angling his head up, and forcing his shaft almost down the boy's throat. "Mwaaahf!" He wasn't sure of when Kanda had stood up, he groaned around man's cock.

Kanda grunted at the wet heat around his cock. "Don't bite."

Allen nearly choked when the man bucked his hip and the hand in his hair shoved him in for more, the cock in his mouth going further.

The only thing the younger could do was mewl, and try to pleasure his lover the best he could. He hollowed his cheeks, and then sucked the organ in his mouth. Not easy with how far it was in his mouth, but he'd be damned if he didn't try.

"You like that, don't you?"

It was a rhetorical question. Definitely. Not that Allen could have answered it, anyway. His mouth was a little... busy at the moment.

The younger only mewled, his tongue moving against the underside of the older man's cock. Cheeks were a darker blush. He wondered...would Kanda cum in his mouth? Honestly, that thought made him hotter than he already was, if he didn't have his hands tied, he'd relieve himself down there.

But that ring wouldn't be letting him cum anytime soon, he realized downheartedly.

All the more reason he wished his hands weren't tied. "Don't go daydreaming on me, moyashi." Kanda grunted, bucking his hips to emphasize his point.

Allen tried pulling away to cough, but it didn't seem Kanda was going to have any of it. "Mwaaah!" He coughed around the man's length, not pleasant, but honestly, Allen didn't think he had much of a grip with Kanda's hand keeping his face where it was.

He felt himself be forced into taking a couple more inches of his lover, slightly annoyed at how demanding the jerk was. Couldn't he get a break?! He could hardly breathe as is, and the perv still wanted him to take in more?

Allen groaned, trying to catch his lover's attention. He _needed_ a break. Not only did his throat hurt, but it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe.

Of course, Kanda simply ignored his plea, as he always did.

And so, more than a little annoyed, Allen bit the bastard's cock.

Grimacing, Kanda pulled the moyashi off him, full out glaring at the other. Allen, on the other hand, still blind folded, was coughing, and otherwise unable to see much of anything.

"Moyashi."

The boy immediately paled. That tone... he was a dead man.

Just as he feared, he was thrown on the bed, face planted into the pillows. Turning his head, his blindfold slipped down, and silver eyes widened in fear as he caught a glimpse at the metal device he'd come to fear.

"Y-Yu...n-not that...n-no...please...I-I'm sorry!"

"Should've thought of that before you tried chomping my cock off." The elder growled, holding the younger in place, as he snapped the humbler back on.

"NYAAH!" Wait, why did that send pleasure through his system? How much did Kanda really get into his system?! "Y-Yu! Nyaah~!"

Gritting his teeth, Kanda's hands went back to the humbler, clamping it tighter, and this time the boy screamed for real.

"AHHH! TAKEITOFF!TAKEITOFF!TAKEITOFF!"

"Attempting to top me. Biting my dick when I told you not to. I wonder what such a misbehaving kit should endure."

"YU! P-PLEASE! O-OFF!"

"I don't think I will."

"I'M SORRY! I'M FUCKIN' SORRY YOU STUPID JACKARSE! PLEASE JUST TAKE IT OFF!"

"No."

"TAKE IT OFF RIGHT NOW! GODDAMIT YU!"

"Moyashi, you're lucky I didn't bring the whip out." Anything Allen had to say died on his tongue, at the mention of the whip. Flashbacks ran at breakneck speeds before his eyes.

Hyperventilating, Allen shook his head pleadingly. "N-not th-the whip...I-i'm a g-good boy...I-I won't run anymore...p-please..."

Kanda stopped what he was doing, frowning as the boy began to sob.

"I'll b-be good!" The Brit cried, remembering back to when Lulu Bell had thrown him down, whip in hand. "Don't! Please... no..." And then the day Adam had been there to watch, grinning the whole time. "Earl... I won't... don't hurt me..."

 _Great. Nice going, you stupid fool_. Kanda reprimanded himself. It wasn't the first time Kanda triggered a flashback to the younger. It had happened two times before. Sighing, he leaned over the younger, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "Calm down, moyashi. They're dead. They can't harm you anymore."

Allen hiccupped, slowly coming out of his nightmarish flashback. "Y-Yu?"

"I'm sorry."

"They're dead? Really?" The boy was scared, seeing visions of what once was, and he couldn't believe that those monsters were really gone forever.

"Would I lie to you?"

Kanda placed another kiss on Allen's shoulder, hand trailing in comforting circles.

"D-do I r-eally have t-to answer that?"

Confused, and more than a little hurt, the elder withdrew his hand. "Why wouldn't you?"

With a fair amount of difficulty, Allen worked to crane his neck to get a peek at his lover from over his shoulder, only just managing through the pain.

He wasn't really in the best of moods, considering how the humbler was practically suffocating his balls, but seeing his lover make that kind of face... the boy winced.

With his butt up in the air, waiting for more of what his fiancé had to offer, vibrator close to its highest setting, blurring the lines between pain and pleasure with what it was doing inside of him, the aphrodisiac doing weird things to him, burning and yearning for more, and his arms, tied behind him in a way that made freeing himself seem like an impossibility.

This position... all the things that'd happened so far... weren't these more than enough for the man to know just how deep the trust felt for him went? Allen would never become weak like this for another, the pain only feeling _good_ because it was Kanda.

"Y-Yu..." Damn it wasn't easy talking right now, Allen noted. "I di-dn't mean it...l-like th-that..."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"Nngh! J-Joke...Y-Yu...gah!"

"It's not a funny joke, moyashi."

"Yu...y'do-n't ha-have much a f-funny bo-ne... _hahh_!...a-anyway..." Kanda crossed his arms, and looked at the younger skeptically. "Yu...I-I lo-ve you...y-you're th-the on...ly one t-to... _nyah_! ...to s-see me in th-this sta-te... _gyah_!..."

"A little more convincing, moyashi."

"D-dammit! I-I'm on-ly e-ever in... _Mmng_!...f-for you-r eyes o-only! Naah!"

A smirk slowly creeped up the elder's face, as a finger trailed up Allen's thigh. "What was that? I couldn't quite catch that."

Tortuous as it was, Allen knew he was forgiven...more or less. "Nah! Y-YU! I-I on-ly tr-trust yo-u wi-th me in th-this state!" Shit, the vibrator's speed increased. "YAAAAH~!" If his hands weren't behind him, he was sure he'd of lost strength in them by then.

Kanda prodded at the butt plug, involuntarily shivering when the boy gasped, the sound going straight to his cock. Thank God he wasn't wearing any pants, or that would have been really uncomfortable.

Speaking of discomfort..."You look like you're ready to explode, now aren't you?"

"Yu~! Nyaah! Yu-sama! I w-want t-to cu-m!" Even though Allen was able to say things earlier, the vibrator was doing wonders against his prostate and inner walls. Don't get him started on the pain of not being able to come when his own prick was threatening to burst. That thought didn't sound pleasant at all.

"I suppose I could remove the ring..." Kanda muttered, as he started trailing kisses up the boy's back, biting an inviting shoulder blade in the process.

"Naah~!"

"Or I could just have my fun and see how you fare," the elder mused. "What do you think?"

Allen shuddered, "Y-Yu-sama c-can cho-ose! Nyaa~! Be-because...it's...yo-ur birth-day, gyaa!"

"Oh?" Kanda asked, after having tilted the boy's head to the side enough for him to find untouched skin of the younger male's neck...well that wouldn't do. "Anything, I wish, hm?" He licked the column, before biting harshly over the pulse he'd found there.

"Nyaah~!"

The older male loved it when his little lover shuddered beneath him, even more when the boy's neck arched to accommodate him.

"Then who am I to decline such a present?" Kanda muttered, the hand that had traced up the younger's thigh, moved to the cock, where he started pumping the pulsing organ.

" _Gaaah_! _Nyaaah_! Y-Yu...s-so good~!"

He could've removed the ring and let the boy cum then and there, but why do that when there was still so much fun to be had?

The younger felt the heat of his fiancé's skin against his back. Not yet the skin of his chest. Lips trailed from where teeth had bitten him, finding his shoulder, leaving marks there. Allen mewled as he was bitten again, and as Kanda's fingers started to pinch and twist at his swollen head.

He could feel the man's cock against his thigh, and never had he been more wanting of the older man's sex to just screw him raw...a tempting idea he really hoped Kanda would do to him in the near future...he himself coming be damned at that point.

Biting his lip, Allen rubbed his arse up against the elder, embarrassment pushed to the side for now.

Growling from the back of his throat, Kanda pulled them both back, somehow still mindful of the humbler. Hand stroking the boy's cock, and the other now free to twist and mess with the boy's chest, he bit Allen's lobe, pulling it, before trailing down the neck to the other shoulder. Allen's left shoulder. He learned early on just how sensitive the flesh where burns met pale skin was.

The boy's whole left arm was sensitive, for that matter.

So sensitive, in fact, that a simple kiss would make him shiver, and when bitten, he'd cry out in bliss.

That being said...he bit down on the inviting flesh of the boy's shoulder, and like he aforementioned, the boy's arched and screamed in delirious pleasure.

His arms were uncomfortable, being tied back as tightly together as they were, but any complaints he had on the matter were lost with everything that was going on.

Hell, he barely even noticed the humbler anymore. But he was still painfully aware of how painful his erection was at the moment. If he didn't cum soon, he feared he might actually explode...

The strain... the pain of being forced this close to the edge, yet unable to cum, had his sight begin to go blurry, and he was having some difficulty blinking back the black spots that expanded in his vision.

Kanda looked over the boy's shoulder, and took note of the other's state. "Baka moyashi." He grumbled. removing the ring, Kanda started once more to pump the younger, making him scream, and arch into the elder. It didn't take too much longer before he came.

"Ahh...in...t-tense..."

"You should tell me if it gets that bad, idiot."

"Yu..."

Everything that'd been going on, from the vibrator to the humbler, all of it had been forgotten, swept away by the relief that came with finally being permitted release. He couldn't feel anything aside from the aftereffects of that mind-blowing orgasm, too out of it to pay his lover much mind.

"You're something else, aren't you?" Kanda muttered, before he decide to get the younger male back to full hardness. A task prove easy, given the special drug still running in his system.

"Nyaaa~!"

Kanda eyed the kitten ears atop his fiancé's head with a smirk. "My kinky little sex kitten even _sounds_ like a cat."

Allen shivered, nodding. He could really feel his lover's cock right now..."Y-Yu...I... _ngh_! I-I'm yo-urs...a-all be-longing t-to... _ah_!...Y-Yu..."

Normally, Kanda would've smacked the idiot who used his name as a pronoun...said idiot being Lavi 99% of the time. Allen, on the other hand...in this state...

It made him want to forego all the foreplay and just fuck the kid into the next century.

He could always torture the younger further afterward...he was keeping the humbler on for that reason of course. "Allen Walker." Kanda breathed heavily into the younger's ear, making him jump to attention...in more ways then one. "How badly do you want me right now?"

The boy's heart sped up. "S-so much! Yu! _Gyaah_ ~! Pl-ease YU!" Was Kanda finally about to take him? God he hoped this wasn't another one of the pervert's games.

"Then I'm gonna have to have you back with your sexy little ass in the air." The Japanese male said.

"Yes! G-gods yes! _Nyah_! Yu! D-do it!"

This was how Allen found himself back on his stomach, rear as high as it could go. Allen mewled when a playful slap to his ass was added. A distinguished "I couldn't resist." From the man he knew was smirking. Fingers circled around plug, tugging it, tapping it. Moving it around. Was he testing it?

"Ngh..." The plug came out, and Allen could feel so much fall from his overflowing ass. The sticky substance trailing down his thighs, pooling on the bed. He distinctly heard a camera click, but couldn't put two and two together. The vibrator must've been smaller than he'd originally thought, as he could feel it move down, until like the cum it was submerged in, was at his ring of muscle, though it must've still been too big to fall through. Fingers prodded his abused rear, and then the vibrator was gone.

Allen released a breath he hadn't been aware of holding, but now he felt more empty than he thought.

But at least he could think a little straighter now with that toy gone. Now only if the humbler disappeared, too...

"Hn...such a sight to behold." Kanda mused. "Who would've thought seeing your ass dripping my seed would be such a fucking turn-on?"

Allen whined into the sheets. Why did his partner have to be such a pervert?

His breath hitched when two hands spread his cheeks. Was he going to fuck him? If so then was-"Nyaah! Y-Yu...n-not th-at nyaaa~!"

Kanda smirked to himself, as he licked from the base of the boy's balls, then up and around his weeping hole. His tongue had forced itself just barely past the ring of muscle there. Gods, his legs wanted to give out...but were unable to. Not just because of the man's hands keeping him, but also knowing the humbler would cause him great pain.

Another gasp escaped his lips when a hand left his cheek, and ventured forward to his weeping dick. "AAAH~!"

"Enjoying yourself, hm?" Kanda's voice had sounded closer to his ear...when had he draped himself over him? One hand on his cock, the other supporting his weight as he leaned over the younger. "I bet my little kit wants milk, am I right?"

Allen visibly shuddered. "Y-Yes, Y-Yu-sama~"

"And you won't bite me this time?"

"I-I wo-n't...Yu-sa-sama..."

"Promise?"

The boy nodded best he could in the position he was in. "P...promise..."

"Bear in mind, if you pull another stunt like that, I'll have to give you twenty lashes." Kanda said as he removed himself to sit in front of the younger, lifting his face to be eye to...cock with him. "Open wide, moyashi."

Allen shuddered at the thought of punishment, though not because he was averse to it. Ignoring that for now, the younger did as he was asked, opening his mouth expectantly.

Seeming to be satisfied with the younger's cooperation, he guided the younger male to his erection, where he was given a tentative lick. Kanda hissed, as Allen carefully moved his lower half to give him enough space to work with the tempting organ before him. He placed a peck on the organ, before graduating to an open mouth kiss. "Yu-sama~"

"Hurry up." Kanda grunted. Taking that as his cue, Allen licked the fleshy head, tasting the pearling pre-cum on his tongue. He mewled much like a cat, as he repeated the action. Another lick, slower, still slow, and then faster, just when Kanda was about ready to force the brat's head down, in his cock went, being sucked and lubricated by the enticing wet heat of the younger male.

If he weren't himself, Kanda would've lost it faster than lighting could strike. Honestly, he almost did when he saw how much Allen had been able to swallow that time. "Mwaaah~ Nwaaaah~"

"Shit..." Kanda growled. He was fairly certain if Allen had an actual cat tail, it'd of been swaying in delight with his actions. Kitten. His little sexy sex moyashi-neko.

The youth lost himself in his actions, breathing in the scent of his lover's sex. He could smell cum, tasting more of the man's flavour the longer he suckled on the rod inching its way down his throat.

He mewled around the organ, enjoying his treat with vigor. Silver eyes closed as he concentrated on Kanda, minding his teeth, knowing Kanda wouldn't like it.

Like this, he almost forgot about the humbler and what it did to him, but the pain it brought never quite left him alone. He couldn't give his partner his full attention with that thing still where it was.

He opened his eyes, looking at the man with a pleading look. Wriggling his hips just a little to ask the man to remove the humbler. "You want me to remove the humbler, Moyashi?"

"Mwaah..."

"Not happening. You're still being punished from earlier, I doubt you've suffered enough with it." Why was he able to speak so clearly when he was obviously enjoying Allen giving him head like he was? It was one of the many mysteries Allen wasn't sure he'd ever figure out...unless it was just a façade of sorts...he'd have to see if he could break that...what better way to try now?

He wanted Kanda to stutter at least once from him pleasuring his large girth.

Maybe setting a personal best for how much of the man's cock he could fit in his mouth would do the trick...

How many inches would be left over before he couldn't fit anymore? Five? Six? How big was Kanda anyway...? Allen never bothered asking...nor think about it for the most part. He knew he was...gifted. Allen groaned, thinking about it was making him a little more bothered than the vibrator did...and the drugs in his system.

He remembered how it felt to have the older male's cock sheathed in his arse, making him feel so full. It was pure bliss.

Now that he thought of it, Kanda always managed to get his whole length in his ass...if Kanda could do that...then he could get it down his throat...right? With his new found determination, Allen focused on relaxing his throat, breathing through his nose, and groaning at the scent that invaded his senses...focus on that, he decided.

The Japanese male heard the boy moan as he felt more and more of himself be taken, noting just how into it his fiancé really was.

Times like this he wondered how he managed to come across someone as...desirable as the British male. Was it luck? Maybe. Perseverance? Fuck yes. Patience? Too much than he'd care to admit towards having used.

It was a good thing he _had_ met the boy though, and then hadn't handed him over to his superiors; people like Allen Walker didn't come along every day.

Or ever for the Japanese's knowledge. Kanda hissed when he felt teeth along the sensitive skin on his cock, and was right about ready to scold the younger, only to see that it didn't seem the younger was aware he did what he just did.

The brat was... fuck. He was more than just into it. The younger was a moaning, sexy mess of a cock slut.

"Mmnng~" Into it, and probably completely forgetting that his balls were still in a tight prison. He hissed when teeth grazed him, and wondered if the younger was now just pretending to be unaware...

On the upside, Kanda saw that the youth now had about half of his dick down his throat, and gave no indication of being done just yet.

He was pretty sure the head was just past the younger's uvula. Not the tip, but the whole head, meaning Allen must've had a few inches in his mouth in total.

The boy wished he had the use of his hands; it would have made his job so much easier. As it was, Allen's pace was beginning to slow, but the youth still persisted. He was hopeful that today would be the day when he'd be able to swallow his lover to the root.

The problem, however, was the fact h was starting to feel light-headed. No, he had to get it...if it meant the elder would possibly stutter if he managed it, then it'd be worth it in the end.

Even if he couldn't turn the man into the mess Allen always became at the former's hands, he wanted to at least be able to do this much.

Shifting his hips just a little, he allowed himself to wriggle forward just enough to inch a little more of his lover's cock. He was pretty sure the smell of his lover's arousal was also egging him on...he needed to have his cock stroked or something...he was painfully hard right now... "Ywuuu~ buwaig...~"

"Fuck, moyashi..." Kanda muttered.

Allen would have smirked if he could. As it was, the only thing he could do at that moment in time was continue on with his mission to swallow his partner whole.

He was, at the farthest reaches of his mind, surprised he did manage to get so much...how much more did he have left? He could feel his lover's cock through his throat...then came a problem, much to Allen's displeasure. He groaned.

With perhaps a fist or so left, Allen realized dejectedly, even in his lust-filled mind, that at this point, the older man had perhaps too thick a dick for him to go further. He wasn't double jointed in his jaw, and he sure as hell couldn't unhinge it like a snake. what was he supposed to do now?

Panting, Kanda saw the distress in Allen's otherwise clouded eyes. "Che...if you...can't take more...then fucking don't..." Honestly, Kanda was close to coming at that point...the fact Allen almost managed to swallow his cock that much was an accomplishment all on its own. And rather arousing seeing those plump lips around is cock... "Don't...f-fucking sit there..."

Allen's silver eyes snapped up, seeing the painful look of concentration on his fiancé's face. He felt a little better at Kanda's consideration, and a new plan came into fruition for the younger. He wanted Kanda to cum down his throat.

Would it choke him? Maybe...but he wanted to see if he could swallow everything without wasting a single drop. His new plan in mind, mewled around the cock, doing all he could think of to make his lover cum.

Kanda tensed, jaw clenching at what the vibrations did to his cock.

The hell was the moyashi trying to do? Kanda pondered, but could only grit his teeth as he felt teeth press gently against his member. Another mewl, another groan, more and more Kanda felt himself ready to just release into the younger's wet, sucking heat...

Oh, so that's what the boy was planning, was it? Kanda grinned, he was trying to get him to cum into his throat. Fine, he wanted it, he'd get it. But like hell he'd let the younger back out of it if he couldn't handle the load.

Kanda relocated his hands -which had been idle up until now- to grip the boy tightly by the head of his snow-coloured hair. If Allen tried to get out of this, all the elder had to do was push his little lover back down and take it like the brat he was.

Allen groaned slightly with the action. Kanda quirked a brow, and experimentally massaged the younger's scalp. Another mewl. Well, well, well. Seems he found something for the next time they showered together.

Scent, hands, pulsing cock in his mouth...Allen was wondering if Kanda was closer to cumming...he felt rather relaxed as Kanda's hands massaged his scalp...strange, he never remembered being sensitive on his head before...

The Brit sighed around the organ in his mouth, then pressed his tongue up against the underside of his lover's manhood. He was supposed to be the one pleasuring the man right now, so the least he could do was show his... appreciation.

He was rewarded with such reaction when the hand on his head gripped his hair. He winced, inhaling through his nose. Damn, that actually hurt a little. He grazed his teeth against the hot rod in his mouth, sucking, tonguing...using every trick he knew of to get his older lover to cum.

Silver eyes open in shock when suddenly he feels a burst of semen coat his throat, making him want to cough. He swallowed to the best of his ability. Maybe...it wasn't a good idea? Most of it just slid down...Kanda wasn't let him out of this one, he realized.

He struggled a little, the elder wouldn't let him go. Unable to back out of it, the boy was forced into swallowing the full load, very nearly choking on it all.

When Kanda finished, he pulled out, smirking when excess cum splashed Allen in the face. "Well, seems you've missed a bit, my little neko-moyashi.'

"Y-Yu..." The younger squirmed, unable to do anything to himself, he hoped the elder would spare him of his aroused misery. "P-Please..."

The older male swiped a finger down one of Allen's cum-covered cheeks, then made a show of licking the digit clean. The boy shuddered at that, the sight of his partner doing such a thing making him terribly hard.

"Does that turn you on, my little neko?" Kanda asked, teasing the younger.

Flushing red, Allen shamefacedly nodded.

Kanda grinned, leaning to be face to face with the younger. "I bet right now, you want to feel my dick up your ass, where I'll plow into your prostate again, and again, until you can see nothing more than stars, and say nothing more than my name."

Face even darker than before, the boy nodded again in agreement to his lover's words.

Allen mewled when Kanda hand trailed down his torso, and towards his balls. A sigh left his lips once he felt the pressure disappear. He felt the metal against his leg, warm from having been used. He didn't get much time to relish in his new found freedom, however.

Allen blinked in confusion when he found himself on his back, Kanda looming over him. "I suppose I've play enough...I think it's time for the main course." Kanda's grin made a shiver rush down the younger's spine.

The youth shifted uncomfortably below the older male, his arms still tightly secured together; a little painful, considering the new position.

"Ah!" A hand started pumping his dick, making the younger mewl...he'd been neglected there for so long, it felt like _heaven_ to the point he came after only five pumps.

"Hn...you were quite eager to cum, now weren't you, Moyashi?"

"Mmm..." Allen agreed tiredly, eyes on his lover's satisfied face.

"Don't go falling asleep just yet." Kanda's hand, which hadn't yet left the boy's member, started pumping it once more. "I still have a mess to clean up...and sexy little kitten to ravish." He leaned forward, licking his own cum from the boy's cheek. Allen's silver eyes snapped open, before screwing shut, a mewl-mixed purr coming from his lips.

"Y-Yu...ngh..."

After he'd successfully pumped the organ back to full hardness, Kanda retracted his hand and studied the smaller male. Silver met cobalt, and Kanda's lips twitched. "What to do next..."

The younger squirmed, spreading his legs further for the elder, a look of pleading in his eyes. Well, if he was being invited in...who was he to refuse? "Until you see stars. Until the only thing that comes from your swollen lips is my name...until you only ever think of is me in consciousness or sleep...you're mine."

"Yours...Yu...a-all yours..."

Kanda rested his forehead against his lover's, eyes closed, smirk on his lips. "All mine... You have no idea how good it feels to hear that."

"I-if I'm y-yours...th-then does th-that mean your mine t-too?"

"Che. As if that answer isn't obvious already." Kanda sighed, before kissing the smaller male. "You ready for me, my little neko?"

It made Allen happy to hear it. To not only belong to Kanda, but to have the man belong to him... that amazing, sexy, incubus of a man was _his_ and no one else's. "Y-yep!"

"Such a childish response for the situation." Allen only pouted, but that pout morphed into a surprised gasp, and then a pleasured mewl as Kanda entered him, his cock finding that special spot in no time. "Fuck, still tight after everything..."

Kanda had to figure out how Allen stayed that tight even after previous abuse. But for now...he pulled out, and slammed back in, fueled by screams and whines which made him shiver in delight. Allen was cute, but on occasions like this, he truly was sexy...he doubted he realized it, but Kanda was more than certain he knew it enough for the both of them.

The boy was panting heavily by this point, trying hard to meet his partner's every thrust, ignoring the twinge of pain that came from his bound arms. He liked the feeling of being helpless before this man; it made everything all the more arousing. Not that he'd ever, _ever_ admit that. His lover would get too much of a kick out of it.

However...maybe Kanda already knew. Sometimes it was scary with how much the elder knew of him...even finding things that he himself never knew. Something he didn't think was even possible. On the other hand, it was fine. There were things Allen discovered of Kanda that the elder didn't know before meeting him. Like how a playful nip at his right lobe almost makes him growl from the back of his throat, or how snuggling against him after an amazing round of sex can get a soft purring-like noise of content...

It made the younger believe that maybe Kanda was a cat in his past life. Or some sort of graceful beast of the wild...maybe a tiger? No, panther? Maybe a panther. "Yu~! M-more!"

Not that he could think too much into his thoughts in his current state. "Such a needy little kitten." Kanda chuckled, before pulling him and Allen up, so now Allen was straddling the man. The binds loosened, falling behind Allen, and he took no time wasting to place his hands on the man's abdomen, to balance himself as he started riding the man's cock, mewling in pleasure with how deep it went into him.

Wanting more, the boy rose, with the head of the elder's cock now just barely inside of him, then dropped himself straight into the awaiting pleasure below, screaming as he saw stars and an infinite expanse of white, eyes wide, fingers grasping at the man's bare chest.

Marks that he knew, would leave some pretty painful looking welts in the morning. "So big! S-so de-ep~ Yu~"

A firm grip on the boy's weeping member, staggered his rhythm for a moment, having to catch his breath before finding finding his pace again. Not an easy task as he's being pumped. "Nyaaah~! Y-Yu...I-I'm go-nna c-cum so-on...!"

"Then cum...and I'll fill your hungry ass past its brim." The younger shivered in delight at the dark promise feeling a firmer stroke on his member, Allen arched, riding out one of his most intense orgasms yet. He could feel Kanda filling him, and he mewled, leaning down, wanting to kiss his BaKanda.

A sweet little make out session to put a nice end to their endowers of the night. "I love Yu..." Allen sighed, nuzzling into the man's form, already on the verge of sleep.

Kanda rolled his eyes, removing the younger off his cock, grunting in displeasure, as he readjusted them. "Baka moyashi. Aishiteru."

"Mmm." The youth smiled, having heard the man's words. "Happy birthday... Yu..." he sighed in content.

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Kanda's birthday part two, my lovelies~ I feel like I got to celebrate twice...ah...maybe it would've made more sense to have just done last chapter and this one on the same week...first on Kanda's birthday, and then this one on that Wednesday...**

 **Oh well. :P**

 **R &R to show this story some love! Reviews are welcome! And be sure to come back next week for the next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hana: And we're back~ I had so many errands to do, though. AND I had to check for repeated paragraphs...because that's a thing apparently.**

 **Lavi: So many excuses~**

 **Hana: What're you doing here? Where are Allen and Kanda?**

 **Lenalee: We decided to let them take a break here. They went five chapters straight in this area, y'know.**

 **Hana: Huh...okay then.**

 **Lavi: Han-chan, and XavierForest don't own D. Gray-man!**

 **Lenalee: Only the story you guys are reading.**

 **Hana: Uh...happy reading, everyone!**

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 6 - +_**

"You look like you got more than finals on your mind." Fou pointed out, as she took note of Allen's notes. Or there lack of for the matter. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Huh?" Allen blinked in confusion, before shaking his head, "Oh, uh, no, nothing you'd be interested in, honest."

"Fou's right, Allen." Lo Fa pointed out. "You're usually more focused."

"More than Shifu here is, little man." Rikei commented, crossing his arms. "I think you're lucky Professor Chan let you off the hook this time."

Shifu nodded, "You sure there's nothing on your mind, Allen?"

"I'm sure!" The youngest in the group pouted. "Uh...that being said...could I trouble any of you for the notes this lecture?"

Fou laughed. "Who are you and what have you done with the shorty?"

Silver eyes narrowed to slits. "You're shorter than me," he reminded the girl.

Instead of getting insulted, the other just smirked. "I'm a girl; I'm supposed to be shorter than you."

"What's Bak's excuse?" Allen asked, crossing his arms. "He's what? In his thirties and barely any taller than I am.

Silence, and then a burst of a laughter. "Damn, that's a good one! I'm gonna use that against him!"

"Glad to be a good source of material? But seriously, can I borrow your notes? Please?"

Fou nearly rolled her eyes as she handed over her notes from the most recent lecture. "Sure, whatever."

"I envy ya though." Rikei sighed. "IF you didn't catch something, you can still go and check with him whenever y'need him."

This time Fou did roll her eyes. "Don't envy me 'cos of Baka Bak."

"What did you see in him?" Allen asked, tucking the notes in his notebook. Seeming stumped, Fou crossed her arms, as she thought that over.

"You know? I have no idea anymore."

 **. . - * - . .**

"Yo! Allen!" Turning to face the oncoming ball of energy, Allen barely had time to dodge his attack. "OW!"

"Lavi, if you're trying to be a ninja, I think you're failing at it."

"It's funny, I said that same exact thing when he saw you walking."

"I'm not surprised, Lenalee." Allen chuckled, greeting his friend. "What brings you two here, exactly?"

"We were finishing up a lunch date...uh, let's just leave it at that..."

"It wasn't that bad, Lena!"

"Sure..." the girl said dubiously.

"So, Moyashi-chan," Lavi began, trying to change the topic. "How was Yu-chan's birthday?"

"It was fine." Allen deadpanned, already knowing Lavi was trying to be his normal prying self. "He liked his present, and that's all I'm telling you of anything."

"No fair."

The Brit shook his head. "Private matters should stay private."

"But I'm your bestest friend!" Lavi whined, latching on to the younger's waist.

"You're also my STRAIGHT friend. Why would you want to hear of anything like that to begin with?"

"You know? I asked that question too." Lenalee sighed. "But I can't come up with an answer for the life of me."

"Right..."

"...and that's for the weather, back to you Miss Anderson." From the corner of his eye, Allen caught sight of a photo of a man.

"Yes, thank you Grant." A woman says, before looking directly to the camera, "Father Marc the pasture of our very own local Church, was found dead by hanging..." A man Allen realized he'd seen in passing. "He was found by his wife, Claire, who told police there must've been foul play. We will keep you updated-"

"That's...Marc?"

"You say something, Al?"

"That man on the News."

"What about him?"

"He's one of the AKUMA who used to work under the NOAH."

Both Lenalee and Lavi went silent.

"How odd..." the boy went on, frowning eyes on the screen. "For an ex-AKUMA to die like that..."

"Um...Allen?" Said male blinked, before looking to his friends, and blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry...um, Father Marc from the church, he was an AKUMA...but he did enjoy helping people more than killing them. For the life of me, I can't say why he even was a part of them."

"You know, I remember when you would've soon rather hide what was troubling ya." Lavi pointed out. "Do we have more trust then?"

"Huh...you're right. I guess you do. We've all been through all of hell and back, after all."

"You know, I feel like I achieived something." Lenalee said, but then looked at the screen, "Do you think it was foul play?"

"I know he was a happy man..." Allen mused... "He had no reason to off himself...there must be someone who had a vendetta against him or something."

"But who? Tyki's in jail, Wisely is...doing something or other...and Neah is..." Lenalee paused, trying to think of the word."

"Uncle Neah is just that. Uncle Neah."

"Fair enough." The couple decided.

"Really though, even if Marc only ever made it to be an AS-1, he shouldn't have been taken out that easily..." Allen mused.

"You gonna tell Yu this information too?" That snapped the younger out of his thoughts.

"No. He's already dealing with this other case. I doubt they're related, and the last thing I want is for him to have more than what he wants to handle at a time."

"Fair enough."

"No it's not!" Lenalee fumed. "Allen, this isn't something you should withhold. It'll only lead to trouble later."

"Well, it's not like we really know much of anything, Lenalee." Allen quickly explained. "Besides, we only just heard about this...I think we should hold off telling my fiancé anything until we know what really happened...what in the?" Another image popped on screen, this time of a woman. "That's Sachiko's friend..."

Then another came up, and another, and another, all Allen recognized as ex-AKUMA.

His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. Oh god... what was going on...?

Seeming to sense that something was up, Lenalee tapped on the boy's shoulder, startling him from his daze. Not wanting to worry them, he gave the woman a bright smile. "Ah, don't worry! I just felt dizzy all of a sudden."

"They're all Ex-AKUMA." Lavi bluntly stated. "That's it, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah..."

Hands at her hips, Lenalee quirked a brow. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

Guiltily, the younger looked away. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it..." And then he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll talk to Wisely and Neah about it when I see them next."

"Aren't ya seeing them later today?" Allen looked at Lavi as though he grew a second head. "Eh...I may have peaked at your phone..."

"LAVI!"

"What? That's what bestest friends do!" The red-head protested in his defense, hands raised.

"No! That's what stalkers do!" Allen shot back grouchily.

"So~ can we come?" Lavi asked, completely ignoring the younger's earlier comment. Knowing there was no way out of it, he agreed to let them come.

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen stood awkwardly at his uncle's front door, Lenalee on his left, Lavi on right, Neah with brows raised.

The eldest then sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Somehow, I doubt you're here to just pay your dear old uncle Neah a visit."

"Well...that was my original plan..." Allen quickly explained, "But...then I saw the news on the way here..."

"I see. You saw that too." Allen nodded. "I'll give you points for not keeping it from your friends."

"HEY!" He glared to either side of him, his friends having started laughing a little. "May we _please_ come inside now, Uncle Neah?"

"I should warn you, Cross is passed out on Miss Sachiko's couch."

Lenalee blinked, "Cross is here?"

"I bet he failed to pay mortgage."

"Right in the bull's eye." Neah sighed. "Oh~ I have good news though! I've finally found a nice place of my own~"

"Great, now let us in please." Allen sighed. Seriously, why was his uncle forgetting to let them in?

And he just kept changing the subject, too... Well, the people in his family _were_ all a bunch of oddballs, so if he tacked it up to that, he guessed it made some sort of sense.

"I try striking up a conversation, and this is what I get..." Neah sighed, stepping to the side to let the trio in. "Is Kanda working?"

"Yes." Allen said, walking past his uncle. "He should be back tonight though."

"I'm glad you're settling with a wonderful young man." Neah nodded to himself, before gesturing the group to the living room where Cross really was passed out.

"Did he drink himself to sleep or something?" Allen asked, his nose wrinkling at the heavy scent of booze.

"Not...exactly..." Neah cleared his throat. "He was drinking...so I knocked him out for a bit."

"Neah!" The young Brit chastised, secretly pleased with his uncle's actions.

Neah chuckled, "Hey now, aren't we here to talk of the ex-AKUMA?"

"Where's Chomesuke?" Lavi asked, looking around. "Doesn't she need to know too?"

The group blinked, confused. "Uh...Cho...mesuke?" Allen asked.

"You know, the chick that lives here?"

"Sachiko." Neah, Lenalee and Allen all corrected.

Lavi shook his head, confused. "Chomesuke."

"No, no, Lavi, her name's Sakicho, not Chomesuke." Allen tried, but it seemed that wasn't going through the older male's brain.

"Lavi, where do you even get Chomesuke from, exactly?" Lenalee asked. "I can understand 'Moyashi'-"

"HEY!"

"-For Allen, because well...he's shorter than you and all...but where on earth does Chomesuke come from with Sachiko?"

The redhead thought on that for a moment, then shrugged. "Because she always says 'cho', I guess."

"Okay, I get the 'cho' part, but what about "mesuke" part?

Lavi blinked slowly, before shrugging. "No idea."

"Anyway..." Allen said, clearing his throat. "About the ex-AKUMA?"

Scratching the back of his head, Neah stared off into space, frowning slightly. "Being an AKUMA wasn't exactly the best job out there. It'd make sense if someone had a grudge... of if they knew something and the killer is just trying to cover his tracks..."

"We should tell Kanda," Lenalee said firmly.

"Why?" The white-haired Brit sighed, eyes shut. "NOAH is gone, so this is a completely different case with different motives that someone is probably already working on. The killer will be caught, and that'll be that."

"I wonder about that, short stack." Lavi spoke up, a somber note in his tone. "Exactly fourteen faces have shown up on the news screen while we were on our way here."

"Fourteen...?"

"Al, I doubt they know about them all being former AKUMA. The police, I mean. But if this killer held a vendetta against anyone, shouldn't it be the remaining NOAH who still hang around?"

"I never let any AKUMA see my face, so I'm safe. Wisely worked in Intelligence, so he didn't get around to meeting many people, and Neah was presumed dead, so he's good, too."

"There aren't many people with white hair though." Lavi stated, "I'm sure they'd of figured that much out about you as well...and even if they don't put two and two together, then what about Mikk?"

Allen, in all the going-ons had forgotten about Tyki Mikk. The man that had harmed Lavi and whose niece had harmed Lenalee.

Distress was clear in the pale boy's features, white brows narrowed, plump lips downturned at the corners. "I don't... Tyki is... They might try for Tyki, but I doubt he'd go down easy, even if he's still behind bars. He's not the type to join forces with someone like that, either, so we don't have to worry about that."

"You seem sure of yourself." Lavi sarcastically remarked. "Al, you're like that little brother I always wanted, but never got. Even if the guy ain't going after the NOAH, who's to say that maybe...he's trying to catch their attention?"

"But that's like signing your own death warrant." Allen said, "But at the same time, it'd be pointless in doing so. 'Crowned Clown', is dead, Tyki's behind bars, Neah is...uh...Neah-"

"Now hold on there, what do you mean I'm just Neah? How rude!"

"Not...the point..." Allen sighed. "We need to get back on topic. Even if the lunatic is trying to gain the attention of any NOAH still out there, the real question is, why? Most of the Clan is dead, and then there's the rest who no longer have anything to do with them."

"NOAH did have a lot to do with everything in our lives." Lenalee pointed out. "They took Lavi's parents away, forced you into becoming Crowned Clown, and nearly stole away my legs."

Allen bit his lower lip. He really doubted that this person -he thought it a little stupid to only assume that there was one, but he'd do so for now- was after NOAH. "For now, we'll do nothing and see what happens. We don't exactly know what's really going on, anyway. There could've been discord amongst the ranks back when NOAH was still around, or maybe there's an ex-AKUMA out there going around killing the rest of them. Besides, we don't want to go getting ourselves involved in something this messy when we could have avoided it completely."

"That doesn't make it scarier, cho." Sachiko said, as she entered the room. "When I...uh, 'retired', I was a two. Almost a three, cho."

"You heard all that?" Neah asked. Sachiko nodded. "So I guess news of your friend hit you hard."

"We were like sisters, cho..."

"There are...uh, were four AKUMA I knew in this area...there's you, Marc, Eli-" Silver eyes widened, as he rushed out.

"Uh..."

"No, no..." Neah sighed. "Don't ask."

"Wait..." Lavi's single eye went wide with realization. "Did he say 'four'? Who's the fourth?"

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen was running, heart beating loudly against his chest, only hoping he made it in time.

"What do you think you're doing here?" An unmistakable woman's voice sounded from the shop. "Get out! You're not welcome here!"

"ELIADE!" Allen called out, racing towards the Antique shop.

"Kuso!" A man's voice cursed as he neared. Allen knew enough Japanese to know it was one. A cloaked figure dashed out of the shop, just as Allen got to the door. He caught a glimpse of something on the man's arm, but was unable to fully register it as he hurried to check on Eliade and Krory.

"Eliade, are you and Krory alright?"" He asked, the moment he got there.

"I'm fine." Eliade said, "A little shaken, but I'm fine nonetheless. Arystar isn't here, he'd left to run some errands, and that man came in about twenty minutes after he left."

Allen sighed in relief, letting his eyes trail over the woman. She most certainly wasn't shaken, as she'd just said, but he couldn't blame her for trying to keep up with the charade that she was just a normal person and not an ex-AKUMA.

He couldn't just come out and let her know that he knew, either. That would raise too many questions.

"That being said, what are you doing here?"

The boy smiled, hiding his worry. "I heard shouting and came over as fast as I could."

"Try again." Eliade grumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I said try again. I can tell you were running a while. You were in quite a rush. The odds of you being here in that state and that guy coming by? A little too convenient if you ask me."

Paling, the younger of the two stilled. "I... I just... be careful from now on..."

Eliade stepped back, automatically suspicious. "Why?"

Wetting his lip, Allen looked away. "AKUMA..." The woman's eyes went wide. "They're being targeted. Don't ask me why, and don't ask how I know you were one... just... watch your back."

"I see." Eliade stated. "You know, women have a way of finding things out. Don't think too lightly of us, kid."

The Brit backed away, sweating slightly. "W-well I can see that you're fine, so I'll just be on my way!"

And with that, Allen ran from the store like the devil was on his heels. Women were scary, he realized, knowing that he should have figured it out sooner, especially after knowing Lenalee.

 **( * * )**

"OMPF! What in the-Allen?"

On the floor, and in shock from falling on his rear, silver eyes looked where he first heard the voice, only to be seeing not one, but two familiar faces. "Jean? Leo?" the two boys grinned, having been remembered by the British male.

"Wow! You're not as much a midget as you used to be!"

"Hey! I'm still taller than both of you twerps!"

"You sure about that? I think we're catching up now, right Jean?"

"Yeah!" Jean grinned, fixing his aviator's hat. "Last time I was like twelve, now I'm sixteen! Seriously though, why were you running? You steal some poor sap's money again?"

"You mean cheated them out of their money?"

"Hey, it's only cheating if you're caught, and I'll have you know, I've never been caught, so I've never cheated. That they can prove anyway." The two boys could almost see the devil's horns sprouting from his head of white hair. He was cackling enough for it. "Hey, that reminds me, what are you two doing here?"

"You have to answer our question first," Jean teased.

"Huh? O-oh... um... I was running from... a woman... because she scares me..." The boy hesitantly admitted, glancing around himself to make sure he hadn't been followed. And, thankfully, he hadn't.

"You mean that Eliade chick, right? Right? No one's scarier than she is!" Jean exclaimed. "I only met her last week, but boy! She's a real scary lady!"

"Her husband's even scarier..." Leo muttered. "We sure he's not a real vampire?"

"I'm pretty sure." All three blinked, and looked before finding a bemused older male with a white streak in his black hair. "But my family has come from Romania, so who knows? Perhaps there's some truth in there somewhere."

"Ah! Krory!" Of all people, how did he not notice Krory's presence? Allen wondered to himself. Was he really losing his touch?

"Allen, nice to see you again. And I see you've found those two troublemakers."

Chuckling in embarrassment, Leo and Jean both scratched the back of their heads.

The black-and-white haired man turned to Allen. "It's been a while, what were you doing all the way out here?"

"Oh!" Flashing the elder a grin, the youth nodded in the direction of where he'd just come from. "I just had to talk to Eliade about something important."

"What could've been so important?"

"We were causing Miss Eliade trouble again is all! Allen just came by when we were making our getaway." Leo smoothly lied. "When she said she called someone to take care of us, we didn't think it'd be a beansprout!"

"Again, I'm taller than you!"

"Yeah, but we're still growing," Jean snickered, earning a glare from the Brit. "You're gonna be short forever."

"Actually, men will continue to grow until...I believe their early twenties." Krory pointed out.

"HA! I won't be short forever!"

"You totally called yourself short." The boys pointed out.

Allen's face fell. "Oh..."

"And aren't you nearly twenty?" Leo asked cheekily. "I don't think you'll be getting any taller."

"Th-there's still time!" Allen tried, mostly to convince himself.

"I believe you have until your...mm, I believe it was twenty-one to twenty-four...around there, perhaps?"

"You know, if you turn out wrong, he might swindle you out of the clothes on your back." Jean mentioned. "I've seen it happen with this bunch of hobos."

"No mercy for the homeless." Leo agreed.

"That was one time!"

"And the guy has never been seen again." Jean added, putting in his two cents.

"I didn't mean for it to go that far!"

"But it did," Leo sighed, shaking his head. "Such cruelty."

Krory crossed his arms, no longer understanding the conversation. "I should be going back. Eliade is expecting me, after all."

"Man, how you land a chick like that is beyond my understanding." Jean said. "Seriously, you're like all timid and scary-looking, she's like...a freaking model or something."

"I was under the impression you'd say goddess, Jean." Leo mentioned. Jean merely shrugged. "Well, either way, Jean's old man's expecting us back anyway."

"AH! WE TOTALLY FOROGT THE GROCIERIES!" Leo paled at his friend's outburst. "BYE ALLEN! NICE SEEING YA AGAIN1 BYE MR. KRORY!"

Allen and Krory watched with boy bemusement and confusion respectfully as the two ran off. "Well...that was..."

"Interesting? I guess so. But to forget groceries? That's a first." Allen mused.

"No, they've done it before..." The eldest mused, eyes on the white-haired youth beside him. "Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you."

"Oh, yeah...I think I might have to explain to my friends...and uncle...of the sudden ditching of them for a bit..."

"Allen Walker ditching his friends?"

"Don't you have a woman waiting for you?" Allen internally winced realizing that was something Cross would say. Damn bastard...Krory just smiled, not catching the boy's internal struggle, and waved him a good day.

 **. . - * - . .**

"ALLEN WALKER, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT?!" Lenalee was furious, as she shouted into the phone. Lavi could imagine Allen holding the phone at arm's length.

"What do you mean 'you had something important to do'?! Do you realize how worried we were?!"

Yes, the boy would definitely be holding the phone far from his ear. At least, that's what Lavi would have done.

As it was now, he felt like covering his ears as the girl continued to yell into the speaker about how stupid Allen was for not telling them where he was going and how he could have been hurt.

As it was, it was already amazing how Cross was staying asleep through all this...did Neah really only knock him out? Sachiko held out earmuffs for the red-head, and he gladly took them, sighing contently when his girlfriend's shouting had been muffled, if not muted.

'I really wish she didn't have to yell, cho', Lavi lip read. He nodded in agreement.

'But that's just Allen for ya.'

'I suppose.'

Something wacked him over the head, and Lavi found himself looking down into glowering violet eyes. Ah, she was still angry, the red-head realized dejectedly. This was going to be painful.

 **. . - * - . .**

After being scolded for the past ten minutes, Allen was glad to have it all over. However, he winced when he heard Lenalee's voice from all the way down the street. Lavi must have done something...

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Well, that's that~ If ya like what you're reading, then please, show this story some love! R &R and next week might get here sooner...maybe not. A week is still a week, after all...**

 **Alright then...see ya guys in the next chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hana: Chapter seven, lovely people~!**

 **Tyki: Seems I'm here.**

 **Hana: ...how'd you get here?**

 **Wisely: We walked in. Interesting chapter, if I do say so myself.**

 **Hana: I'm a little weirded out you two are even here..**

 **Wisely: Neither Hanashi nor XavierForest own D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: -shrugs- Whatever. Happy readings everyone~!**

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 7 - +_**

"You sure I can't have one smoke? I'm rather dying over here." Tyki voiced his complaint once again. But as always, he got no remark back. "You're not nearly as amusing as your comrade."

"Listen up, bastard." The ever grouchy man glowered at the inmate, "If I had my way, I'd be certain that your death sentence would've been carried out by me."

"Oh~ so scary you can be, Mr. Kitchen Knife." Instinctually clutching his katana, Kanda had to fight the urge to kill the man. He only managed to get clearance to bring Mugen with him because by now the whole station he worked with knew better than to mess with him. "But in actuality, you rather need me alive for some reason. I wonder why?"

The Japanese male gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more than to put an end to the murderer's existence and go on with his life. He found it difficult to even _look_ at the man, considering that this was the person who'd, on multiple occasions, tried to have his way with Kanda's fiancé.

But Tyki Mikk was correct. Kanda did need him for something. It was a huge pill to swallow, but it needed to be done. There was a case he was stumped on, and while he listened to his co-workers they mentioned the possibility of using their own captured NOAH to try and get to the bottom of it. Kanda had assertively shot the idea down.

What a fucking hypocrite he was becoming. "You annoy the fuck out of me in more ways than most are able to." Kanda started, not letting himself get lost in his thoughts. "However, I also know there are people you've hung around with."

This caught the Portuguese's man attention. "Oh? You've met them then? I hadn't seen them since...ah, it's rather difficult to keep track of time here."

Shooting the other a dirty look, Kanda's fists clenched. ""It's been over a year."

"A year, hm…seems I've missed out on Eeze's birthday. He must be upset about that." Kanda wasn't sure what disturbed him, the fact the ex-NOAH was showing concern for someone, or he was buying this shit. Damn moyashi rubbing off on him...

"Work under me." Tyki's ramblings had quickly ceased as they had started, golden eyes inquisitive of the younger adult.

"Work under you?"

"You often tried harassing my fiancé, and I don't even want to think of the shit you pulled that I don't know about." Kanda explained. "Think of it as being under probation."

"So you're going to be my probation officer then?" Kanda visibly flinched in disgust.

"That ain't my job."

"Then what is, Mr. Kitchen Knife? Why are you here, and what do you want?" Tyki asked, studying the Japanese man, taking note of how the other's hands kept straying towards the katana at his hip.

"In exchange for working under me, you won't be in this dump."

"I gather that much, but what is it you want me to do?"

"Should you accept the job offer, _if_ you fucking will, you will work directly under me. I will have someone keeping an eye on you. Think of it as that person being your probation officer."

"Who, pray tell, will be this so-called officer?"

"Me." Tyki blinked in confusion before finding the source of the voice. "Have you been behaving yourself my _dear uncle_?"

"Wisely."

The white-head's lip curled, showing only a little of the great distaste he felt at only the _notion_ of working with Tyki.

"I can't have any of my official subordinates looking after you. Lord knows Chaoji," Kanda visibly shuttered at that man's name, "in particular will only fuck shit up."

"Yes, I saw that man...a self-righteous man who holds distaste for little Allen and yourself...or those who don't really...ah swing in the way they should. Demi, Pan, bi, gay...you name it, he looks down on them."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tyki murmured. "I may have done...ah...questionable things in the past, but even I respected those who had...different preferences."

"You're in that category." Wisely bluntly stated. Tyki only grinned.

"I swear I'm about to fucking vomit." Kanda growled.

"Fine, fine. How about we talk about those conditions you want to bestow upon me?"

"I'll only give them if you accept."

"Hmm...stay here and be breathing stale air, or breath semi-fresh air...yes, I'll take the fresher air where I can smoke."

Kanda had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Now wasn't the time. Nor was the company he was with appropriate.

"By the way," Wisely grimaced as he turned to the blue-eyed man, "I see you had…uh... a very... productive birthday..."

"Oh? A birthday was it? Well, happy belated birthday, Mr. Kitchen Knife."

"Do you want to get the fuck out of here, or am I going to slit your throat?"

The Portuguese ex-NOAH smirked. "You wouldn't slit my throat, seeing as you need me for something."

Wisely crossed his arms, as he looked to his uncle. "He would. Perhaps not deep enough to kill you, but he would. He's surprisingling more skilled with his weapon than he lets on."

"Stay the fuck out of my head." Kanda then turned his attention back to Tyki. "So you accept this offer, correct?"

"Yes, I accept. Now tell me the terms of our deal."

"You will report anything and everything that goes on with the mission I'm giving you. Wisely will be with you every moment of the day. If you withhold anything, he'll let me know."

"I see, that's the reason for his being here."

"You will keep away from my Moyashi, and if you so much as THINK of him, I'll throw you back in this dingy cell faster than you can blink."

"Moyashi?"

"Allen." Wisely stated. "AKA Cheating Boy A, AKA Unlucky Child...etc."

"I won't even ask where you found those other nick names."

"Allen's memories apparently." Wisely sighed, "You may wish to tell him the rest of the terms, Kanda."

Glaring, the FBI agent crossed his arms. He really didn't want to do this, not after he'd been the one to put this murderous piece of shit behind bars, but orders were orders. He wouldn't tell the Moyashi about it, though; he'd hate to see the boy's reaction to finding out that Tyki was out and about.

"No one, no matter who the fuck they are, can know what you're doing." Kanda continued on.

"Oh?"

"If for whatever reason you're caught, you spill nothing no matter what."

"You've thought this through." Tyki bluntly stated. "Being you had me accept before giving the terms, you want to make sure I can't back out upon accepting."

"You do know there's no turning back." Wisely pointed out. "Once you're out of here, you'll be under Kanda's subordination. Anything he'll say goes. We're only lucky Rouvier...Rouvie...? That guy knows nothing of our little breakout."

"Breakout?"

"Oh? Did we forget to mention? You're going to break out, and none will know the wiser it was all planned."

"You did something with security."

"How else the fuck do you think we're talking about this in the open?" Kanda grumbled.

"I take it those cameras were messed with by you?"

"Who else knows their way around technology well enough to do so?" Wisely retorted. "The recorders should start up as though they were never tampered with. As far as security is concerned, Kanda's been here only twenty minutes questioning you, and trying to get answers before storming off. You should, by the way, be storming off in five minutes."

"Che." The things this man was capable of, was something to be reckoned with. Unfortunately he also knew Wisely now knew he thought that. "Wipe that smug grin off your face."

"I've been complimented, how else do I act when such a feat happens? Even if it was only thought."

"Shut it, brat," Kanda grumbled.

Wisely quietened down, though the grin still remained.

Annoyed, the Japanese male conjured up an image from his birthday. Specifically one with his little lover spread wide and struggling against his confines, gagged, and blind.

In seconds, the grin was gone and the already pale ex-NOAH had turned white. "I'M GOING TO HAVE TO RINSE MY MIND OUT WITH BLEACH TO GET RID OF THAT MENTAL IMAGE!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't tap in to my thoughts," the agent countered.

Tyki sighed. "If I'm not mistaken you have perhaps three minutes left to storm off in anger at answers I don't give you."

"Just keep to the plan." Kanda grumbled.

"I was never informed of such."

"Tonight you're meeting us as that abandoned pub on 32nd and 1st. There's enough shadow along the way there to hide you as you make your getaway." Wisely explained, when Kanda wouldn't. "By the way, give me your wrist for a bit."

"Why?"

Instead of answering, the British male grabbed Tyki's wrist, snapping a band around it, before giving the man his arm back. "Don't try taking it off. It won't unless you know the code. This way, we can track you."

"You've got to be kidding me." Tyki muttered. The hell was he getting himself into?

"No, we're not 'kidding you'," Kanda spat, unable to keep his hatred of the other concealed.

Golden eyes gleaming with curiosity, Tyki leant forward. "Fine. But when I get there, are you going to tell me what exactly is going on? You can't be resorting to letting me out like this unless something important is happening."

"We will." Wisely said. "No time now. We'll further inform you of everything. Right now, Kanda is to storm out of here."

"Fine then. I'll be holding that against you."

"Che."

"See'ya, Mr Kitchen Knife. Say hello to Shounen for me~"

"Not on your fucking life, bastard." Kanda threatened, before storming off, just as the red light on the camera flicked on once more.

"Quite the unpleasant company." Tyki sighed. "The boy was far more entertaining."

"You're lucky we left the dog." Wisely stated, before leaving. He didn't need to look behind him to see the man flinch at the beasts in question.

It was entertaining, really, to see how the murderer acted when confronted with dogs. Well, at least everyone around him enjoyed it. Him... not so much. But that was why it was such a joy.

 **. . - * - . .**

Night fell upon the city, darkness hugging the skies like a blanket would a child. Kanda leaned against the wall impatiently, waiting for their newly acquired contact. "He's here." Wisely spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I'm here. I must say, if it were truly that easy to break out, I would've done it months ago."

"That's because it isn't." Wisely said, a grin on his face.

"Sneaky bastard."

"I know you are, but what does that make me?"

"A-"

"Shut the fuck up both of you."

"My, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." The darker-skinned male sighed dramatically, a sympathetic look in his eye. "I don't know how, considering who you're sharing your bed with." And then it clicked, his expression brightening. "Oh, I get it! You're hiding this from Shounen, aren't you? Or will you just say that 'confidentiality comes with the job'?"

"Yes we're hiding this from Allen. He doesn't know about the stuff we're up to right now." Wisely said, interrupting whatever Kanda was about to remark with. "And he doesn't want his fiancé worrying."

"You've said fiancé a couple of times. So, did he propose to you? That would make sense, you look more-"

"Finish that sentence, and I'l throw you to the wolves."

"He proposed to Allen. Allen said yes...and oh, that was quite a band you gave him...he has no idea how much that thing is worth...and judging by your reaction, neither do you."

"Do I have to start thinking of my little moyashi indecently to you again?" Well, what was indecent to the rest of the world, was completely fine for him. Which reminded him, he had to throw out that damn whip already. why hadn't he yet? "Answer my thought, and I'll throw you in that cell too."

To that Wisely closed his mouth. Not wanting more erotic images of the younger British male he'd come to see as a brother...not that he'd admit that with current company.

"Good. Stay silent unless you have something important to say," Kanda muttered under his breath, knowing that even if the man didn't hear him, he'd hear his thoughts.

"That being said," Fuck. His. Fucking. Life. Kanda glowered, "How will you keep this under wraps from anyone?

"Che. You don't peep. HE won't peep. I won't speak."

"Why are you speaking but Wisely and I are peeping?"

"Think that sentence over please." Wisely sighed. "And then never say it. Ever. Again."

"Ah..." Realization had set in for the Portuguese man. "Depends who I'm peeping on. Shounen, for instance, would be an interesting target. Even with all those scars."

Kanda really, _REALLY_ wanted to beat the living shit out of Tyki. Why did the bastard keep mentioning someone else's fiancé?

"I'm going to get to the fucking point." Kanda glared at the older man. "Some bastard had been impersonating Crowned Clown."

"Impersonating Crowned Clown you say?" This had obviously been new news for the Portuguese male. "I didn't think anyone would."

"Well, they are." Kanda almost growled. "Moyashi doesn't know anything about it, and I want to keep it that way."

"And what would you have me do?" Tyki grinned, patting down his pockets for his newly acquired cigarettes.

"You're going to track down this bastard, and find out everything you can."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but if you wanted someone to track someone, then your best bet would've been Lulu Bell. Go ask her." Tyki snapped his fingers, a grin on his face, "Right, the boy managed to end her. Along with Fiidora."

"Fucking wonderful." Kanda grumbled. "You better make up for that bitch not being here, because you're life hangs in the balance."

"Oh, so scary." Tyki sardonically murmured, finding his cancer sticks. "Anyone got a light?"

Wisley pulled a lighter from his pocket with a sigh. "I knew you'd get your hands on a pack. I also knew that you'd be too stupid to remember getting one for yourself. Too predictable."

"I didn't forget. I stopped by a drugstore, stole a couple of packs, and almost got caught when I tried getting matches."

"Seems a year in jail made you rusty."

"Oi, either you get started on your new job, or I tear you to pieces."

"These are hardly working conditions." Tyki glowered. "Listen, I've always done things my own way. I may not be much a tracker, however, I do have...ah, sources where the sunlight doesn't reach."

"I'd forgotten about your connections in the under world." Wisely sighed. "You still have them?"

"Even if I don't, it's rather easy to recreate old ones, and start new ones." Tyki said, taking an inhale of his cancer stick. "Hm, high quality stuff."

"Focus, bastard."

"Never one for manners are you, Mr. Kitchen Knife? I perhaps can gain the required information, but to get it will take a while."

"Fine." Wary cobalt eyes gave the area a quick once-over. "Just make sure you get the job done."

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Alright~ another chapter! This one sets things in motion...and we get more Tyki. Yeap.**

 **Anyway! R &R show this story some love! We'll see ya next week, and seriously, if you hadn't already, check out XavierForest's stuff too. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wisely: I'm getting quite the annoying headache at the moment. Must I do this?**

 **Hana: -shrugs- Everyone else seems to enjoy popping in** — **TYKI! NO SMOKING!**

 **Tyki: ...-puts the cigarettes away, grumbling in displeasure-**

 **Hana: Whelp~! Neither XavierForeset nor myself own D. Gray-man. More stuff like this would probably be happening if we did xD**

 **Tyki: I suppose you lot should read.**

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 8 - +_**

"This is stupid."

"You said that."

"Well now I'm saying it again. This. Is. STUPID!"

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Isn't it your fault we're even in this stupid mess, Timothy?"

"Is not! You had your two cents too!"

"It was your idea, Hearst!"

"You're the one that had us go through with it, Jenkins!"

"BOYS!"

"Sorry Emilia..." The two orphans muttered.

"I don't get it, weren't you two best friends not ten minutes ago? And what on earth was all this about someone's idea?" She was looking pointedly at Timothy, who realized he was already being blamed before he got to explain anything.

"LOOK! A HOT GUY!" The moment his caretaker turned her back, Timothy made a break for it. That lovesick idiot was so desperate for love the mention of a hot guy would immediately catch her attention. Leroy would get the blame this time, not him.

Timothy Hearst was about twelve years old, he'd lost his mother three years ago, and his father was somewhere, but no longer cared enough to find out where anymore. All he was left with was a stupid orb that didn't even seem it was worth any of his time, yet he still kept the damn thing on his person.

He cursed when he heard four sets of paws running in his direction. No way was he going back. Not this time.

"Timothy! Get back here!"

"No way in hell!" He shot back over his shoulder, still running.

Which is why it came as a surprise when he suddenly crashed into someone. "What in the...!?" The man, Timothy had deducted it was such by his voice, was young, but perhaps a little older if he was right. Not taking the time to actually look at the person, he got up, and dashed, grabbing the other male's hand.

"Sorry! Taking ya hostage now, mister!"

"H-Hey! Now hold on a-gah!" He was pulled suddenly between two buildings, confused as he looked down to the kid who had someone managed to drag him all the way here. He saw dogs and people rush back, and in the back of his mind, wondered if people were that dumb, or if the dogs needed to get their noses and ears checked.

"That was close." Timothy sighed. He looked up to the guy he literally pulled into it. "Wow, you have weird hair."

"Like you're one to talk! Blimey, you gave me a bloody scare for the love of-" The white headed male sighed, deciding this wasn't going to get him anyway. "Allen."

"Huh?"

"You're Timothy, right? I heard that woman shouting your name earlier. Is she your mother?"

"Hell no! She's just a stuck up love-sick caretaker."

Allen looked the youth in the eye, not really needing to bend down, seeing as how their heights weren't all that different. "Now, you shouldn't be referring to someone who looks after you like that.

"So you're gonna lecture me then, old man?" Timothy huffed, scowling.

The elder fingered a couple white strand of hair with a pout. "I'm not that old."

"How aren't you? You got grey hair."

"It's not grey. It's White. Like, seriously white...and it turned this way because of a traumatizing event when I was a kid."

"Uh-huh."

"You're reminding me too much of him right about now..." Allen could almost feel a vein throbbing.

'Hello? Allen? You still there? Moyashi-chan~' Allen blinked, before looking down at his hand. All that, and he hadn't lost his phone. He put the phone to his ear.

"I'm here, Lavi...and call me that again, I'll make you bald."

"So cruel!" The red head exclaimed from the other line.

"I'm not cruel, just stating a fact."

"But my hair is fabulous! You can't just get rid of it like that!" Lavi protested indignantly, causing Allen to wince at the volume.

The blue-haired tween looked at the older male with confusion. "Who the hell are you even talking to?"

"A friend." Allen stated. "Fun guy, but a huge pain in the arse."

"Ass."

"Huh?"

"You said 'arse', it's obviously pronounced 'ass', dumb butt."

"'eaven and 'ell, excuse me for bein' bloody British, ya annoyin' lil' twat!" Allen all but blew up at the kid. Honeslty, did this child know no manners?"

"Tell ya what, take me home with ya for a bit, and I'll stop messing with ya while I stay there."

"I doubt that's a good idea."

'What is?'

"Lavi, I'll call you and Lena back, okay?"

'Fiiiiiine. Killjoy.' He heard Lavi say before he hung up on the red head.

Pocketing the phone, Allen gave the other a pained smile. "You wouldn't want to come home with me. Besides, what about your caretaker?"

The blue-haired boy grimaced. "She won't care. And why won't I want to go with you?"

Smile shifting to a smirk, the older boy cocked his head. "Because of the person I live with."

"They can't be all that bad. C'mon! Please? I have candy!" Allen's smirk wavered. Curses...one of his weaknesses...the notion didn't go missed by Timothy, as he grinned, "C'mon Allen~ let me stay a while, and I'll give you my whole stash!"

"Deal." The British male said with no heasitation. "But how do I explain this one to Kanda?" Allen grumbled.

"Kanda?"

"He's...uh, well...my fiancé..."

"So you're gay."

"I guess? What, is that a problem?"

"Leroy's Pansexual."

"Who now?" Allen quickly shook his head, dismissing his earlier comment. "I'm heading home from my friend's home. If you're coming, then you'll have to keep up, because I'm going to miss the train if I don't start running."

Timothy didn't have time to question before the older male rushed off. Not wanting to get caught and brought back to the orphanage, he chased after his new acquaintance.

 **( * * )**

The two barely made it in time for the train, collapsing on the seats and drawing the attention of everyone around them. By the time he'd managed to catch his breath, Allen was already fretting about his fiancé's reaction to him bringing home someone who he'd known for roughly five minutes.

"I'm a dead man." Allen finally decided. "I'm a dead man with the devil himself ready to feast upon my flesh."

"Man, you're a weirdo, Allen."

Allen chuckled, "Maybe just a little bit?"

"More than 'just a bit'. You're acting like it's the end of the world."

The elder rubbed at his temples. "It _is_ the end of the world. Kanda's gonna kill me... what if he gets that _thing_ out again?!" Allen shivered, remembering the many sessions between him and his lover in which the man used a humbler against him. It was pure torture... Sighing, the Brit looked Timothy square in the eye. "Listen, I'll have to butter him up a bit, so whatever you do, don't annoy him."

"You make him sound like a psychopath," Timothy deadpanned.

"Worse. He's a psychopathic FBI agent."

"Oh."

"Yeah... I just hope he's not already in a bad mood when he gets home..." Allen really didn't want to have to deal with it again... He could still remember how it felt to have that thing clamped around him, with hands — not good not good NOT GOOD. He sucked in a breath, finding his pants uncomfortably tight. He really was a glutton for pain and punishment... Subtly crossing his legs, he tried not to hiss when his arousal rubbed against the fabric of his underwear. Why did this always happen to him? Oh well, at least no one was looking...

Timothy blinked, staring at the other with a frown.

"Yes?"

And then the boy not-so-subtle stared at Allen's pants.

"Oh shut up."

"I didn't say anything," the French boy said with a shrug.

 **( * * )**

They could've have gotten there faster, Allen decided. Not only did he have to try and hide his obvious problem, but a kid saw it. He blamed Kanda. It was that man's fault. Perhaps not directly, but it was still his fault. Shoving the key into the door, he let himself and Timothy in. His ever faithful dog met them, jumping on Allen, and knocking him down in the process.

"Gah! Down, Tim! Bad dog!"

"Uh..."

Finally managing to remove Timcanpy from him, Allen sighed. "Tim, this is Timothy, Timothy; Timcanpy."

The boy slowly nodded, a little caught up on the fact that he was just introduced to a dog with a similar name to his own.

Allen, on the other hand, was glad to find that his fiancé had yet to arrive home. That left him with time to figure out how to deal with what happened when the man came back.

"Uh...juice? Water?" At least he'd try being a gracious host for his guest.

"I don't care." The younger said, looking around. "Pretty nice place y'got here. I bet it cost a fortune."

"Maybe. This place was Kanda's alone before I moved in with him."

"Your fiancé's? Good job on findin' a rich one."

Allen nearly chocked. "E-excuse me?!" A dark red flush crept up his cheeks, a sight he knew his lover would have ravished him for. "Just to be clear, he asked me! And I didn't agree because of the money! In fact, I had to beat the pervert off for the first few months!"

"What changed?" The question was innocent enough, but should Allen tell him anything?

"He accepted me." He finally answered. "Despite what most would've shunned me for, he accepted me and all my flaws."

"Including your arm?"

"Yeah, including my — wait, how did you just find out about that?"

"If you hadn't noticed, when I grabbed you earlier, it was your left arm. It felt different." Timothy told him. "I don't think it's a big deal. I got this weird scar on my forehead. Blame my old man for that one though."

"You're father left a scar on your...forehead?'

"Not really where he intended to aim." Timothy pulled out an orb, a sparkling light blue and if Allen didn't know better, he was sure there was a dull shine coming from it. A trick of the light, perhaps? "I'm pretty sure he stole it. Idiot never knew how to keep his hands where people can see 'em."

"Why do you keep it?"

"It's all I have left from him. I don't know where he is, and frankly, I don't care anymore. When my mom died, he dropped me, literally, at the orphanage's doorstep." He placed the orb on his lap, two hands keeping it where it in place. "He came back one day and saw me and some other kids in the back. That was when he threw this at me, before running off."

Allen winced at the last bit. He would've liked to have thought that there was no way someone could do that to a child, but he'd seen far too many evils of this world to believe otherwise.

"So, you gonna figure out how you're gonna deal with your lover?" The question was so blunt, Allen nearly fell off his chair from the question. "You didn't think of that, did ya?"

"Uh...not really..."

"Good thing he's an FBI agent, otherwise, you'd be behind bars for trying to kidnap a kid."

"It's not kidnapping, you followed me, and bribed me with candy...by the way, pay up." Timothy huffed, reaching into his jacket, and giving the British male the candy he had on it.

"It's a little melted though."

"I'll still take it."

Taking the little bag, the Brit peered inside and was pleased to find a decent amount of candy. Five minutes later found them both sitting on the leather couch with Allen happily munching on his newly acquired sweets, using them as a distraction to forget how he was going to deal with what would come later.

"How much do you wanna bet he'll just come through that door just before you can figure out an excuse?"

Confused, Allen looked to the child, swallowing what he had in his mouth, "Why would you say that?"

"You just kinda seem like the kind of guy with that kind of luck." He clarified. "Besides, what time is he supposed to be coming back here?"

"Uh..." Allen looked to the clock, "in about two hours, I think." Was that clock an hour fast, or an hour slow? Either way, he really needed fix that damn thing. No matter how many times he changed it to the correct time, the stupid thing somehow lost track of time.

Clock irony, he supposed.

Actually, the kid was right. The oldest in the room knew exactly how terrible his luck was, so the probability of Kanda getting home sooner was high. It was already dark out, he noticed after a quick glance at the window.

He really hoped the man was in a good mood. If not... God have mercy on his arse.

As though on cue, Allen heard the door click. "I hate my luck."

"What luck?"

"Shuddup!"

Allen silently slid off the couch, leaving behind his half-eaten bag of candy. He spotted his lover and quickly rushed over to the man, throwing him arms around his lover's waist. "Welcome home, Yu!"

Startled, the Japanese male stared down at his lover. And then he frowned. "What did you do?"

Shaking his head, the youth smiled. "W-what do you mean?" He asked, tone perhaps a little too forceful.

"Allen Walker, I've been an FBI agent who worked many cases and interrogated hundreds more. I can tell when someone's bluffing, especially when that someone is my idiot of a fiancé. Now. What. Did. You. Do?"

Allen pouted. "Idiot fiancé? Maybe I should make you sleep on the couch for that one." He placed his cheek against the man's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "I didn't do anything bad. Just...sorta got caught up with a runaway?"

"And he's hiding behind the couch."

Removing himself, Allen looked up curiously at the elder. "What makes you say that?"

"He's peeking over right now." At this Allen looked behind him, seeing the head of light blue head, with curious eyes. "It doesn't matter where you hide, I'd know where you were anyway."

"You...don't sound as mad as I thought you'd be, Yu."

"I had a fairly good day today. No one to piss me off more than usual, and Chaoji hadn't been around."

"A Chaoji-less day? Must've been fun."

"So...can I stay?" Timothy asked, voicing his curiosity. "The orphanage isn't really at all that fun...I already like it here."

"I'll think about it." Kanda muttered.

"Thanks, Yu." Hands at the man's collar, Allen pulled his lover down to his height so he could peck the man on the cheek, lips lingering there for a second or so.

Kanda's response was to grope his fiancé's butt, and to ask, "How'd you agree to this in the first place?"

From the couch, Timothy smirked. "I bribed him."

At that, Allen flinched, looking down guiltily and pointedly ignoring the hand still molesting his behind.

Kanda blinked. "With?"

"Candy."

The FBI agent groaned, hand violating his lover moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Should've known."

"Hey!" The white-haired boy cried, cheeks tinged pink.

"You're such a glutton."

"Worked in my favor!" Timothy said with mirth. "Seriously though, nice place."

"You should be in bed sleeping." Kanda reprimanded. "It's late."

"Seriously? C'mon! I'm twelve though!"

"I'll just kick you out."

"Where do I sleep?" Allen blinked. Well, he was sure quick to change his mind.

"The only guest room I had was turned into a music room." Kanda muttered. "The couch is a futon, however..."

"Eh? It's a futon?" Allen, in his months living with the elder, never knew the couch was a pull-out bed.

"The love seat is, yes." Kanda sighed. Queen size."

"I've never slept on a futon couch before...sounds cool!"

"Moyashi, help me set the damn thing up." Kanda ordered, alrady walking towards the only bit of couch that wasn't part of the sectional.

"What's 'moyashi'? I thought your name was 'Allen'." Timothy said while waiting for the others to set up his bed.

"Beansprout." Kanda muttered as he wrestled with one of the foldable legs. It gave out with a harsh tug, Allen having less trouble with the one he was assigned. "Moyashi is Japanese for Beansprout."

"He looks like one too." Allen could feel the vein of annoyance pulsing under the skin of his temple at the moment.

"However, it's only a little nickname I can call him. Because he's my moyashi."

"YU!"

"Why does he call ya Yu? Isn't it Kanda?"

"It's...his last name, actually." Allen sighed. "Most people aren't allowed to call him by his given name...one person does it just to annoy him."

"Sounds like a cool guy."

Allen gave the boy a stiff smile. "Yeah, that 'cool guy' has nearly gotten himself killed on multiple occasion for doing that."

The Japanese man shrugged indifferently, focus mainly on checking to make the bed was properly set out. "Only one person is allowed to use my given name, and it's not him."

Allen chuckled. "Never stops him."

"I wanna meet him!"

"Somehow...I'm doubting that's a good idea..." The white-haired male sighed. "Ah, there we go! Your bed is set up, now we just need the bedding."

"I think I finally figured out that word I wanted to use to describe ya, Allen."

"Uh...what would that be, exactly?"

Timothy grinned, a mischvioeus glint in his eyes. "Motherly."

"W-what?!" The Brit spluttered, pink creeping up his cheeks.

Kanda couldn't help the snicker that escaped him. Because it was true! His fiancé _was_ , in fact, quite motherly. And that side of him was really being brought out now that there was a kid around. Why didn't he notice this sooner? How many jibes could he have made at his lover if only he'd just figured it out? Well, no matter. At least he knew now.

Allen glared, face now set stonily. "Watch it, buddy; you keep this up and the only action you'll be getting is at work."

"You sound quite certain of yourself..." Kanda grinned, eying his young lover.

"I mean it, Yu!"

"Hard to take you seriously with a tempting face that like."

"Hey! Kid right here, ya know!" It was fun while it lasted, but even Timothy could see things were gonna escalate soon.

Staring at Timothy for a moment, irritation transformed into shock, shock to embarrassment. "Sorry," Allen mumbled, shooting a sideways glare at his partner.

"You know? I like you guys! You're funny!"

"Funny." Kanda almost snorted. "Alright then. Moyashi, find him something to wear for the night, I'll get the damn beddings."

"Ah, right. C'mon, Timothy, let's go find something for you."

"Yes, Mother dearest~" Allen nearly fell over his own two feet. He swore he heard Kanda stifle a laugh.

"That wasn't funny, Yu." Allen glowered. "Why don't you call him the mom? He's the one that looks like a girl."

"You kidding? He's probably the manliest guy I've met. Yeah, he has long hair, but c'mon, his whole presence screams 'I'm the man in this relationship!'."

"I like the kid." Kanda grinned. "Maybe we should keep him around."

"We can't adopt any kids right now!"

"It's not like you couldn't afford having me around." Timothy pointed out. "He's got a job, and you...uh..."

"I'm still in college."

"Don't you work part time at that music store?"

"Sort of." Sighing, Allen then decided to lead Timothy to his and Kanda's room to find something for him to wear. Kanda rolled his eyes, and headed to the linen closet, searching for the bedspreads.

"You're not the best at changing topics." Timothy bluntly stated, once they entered the master.

"We should have something, or at least I should. Kanda's things are too big for either of us, not that he'd be fond of either of us borrowing his shirts."

"Now you're just ignoring it."

"Well, he might not mind if I borrow one... but definitely not you."

The youngest smirked. "Yep, you're the Mom alright."

"I'm not the Mom!"

"Your features are really soft, your personality is motherly, and you're obviously the girl in the relationship. Of course you're the Mom."

Timothy grinned, "You're officially Mama Allen~!"

That time Allen did fall over. Quickly getting up, he glowered. "Cut that out!"

"Cut what out, _Mama_?"

Snatching up a pair of shorts and a shirt from his draw, Allen threw them at the boy. "Just hurry up and get dressed."

 **( * * )**

Allen flopped on his shared bed, groaning. "What's got your panties in a twist?" Kanda asked, removing his shirt, Allen peaked over at his fiancé, and sighed.

"I bet there's gonna be a missing person's report soon."

"I wouldn't put it past them." Kanda agreed, tossing his shirt into the hamper beside the dresser. He opened it, finding a pair of sweats. "He's a twelve-year-old kid, who ran away from the orphanage."

"As annoying as he can be...I think I got a little attached."

"I'm, again, not surprised." Kanda told him, already removing his jeans, in favor of replacing them with the sweats. "Tim seems to like him."

"He jumped right on the bed with Timothy." Allen chuckled, recalling the events not even two hours ago. "I think they'd get along well. Keep him warm in the winter too."

"And probably have him suffer from overheating considering it's still summer."

Allen chuckled, rolling over on his stomach, prepping himself up on his elbows to look at the older man. He'd already changed into one of Kanda's T-shirts, finding them more comfortable given the warmer weather outside. "Maybe."

Kanda sat beside his lover, looking down into silvery eyes, waiting for the youth to go on.

"Not now... because of everything that's going on... but some day..." The Brit trailed off, peeking up at the man.

"You want to adopt him."

"I-I mean I'm still o-only in college...and you're working on a case...and..."

"I don't see why not."

"Huh?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "I think it's fine."

Allen blinked, "To...adopt Timothy? I never really took you to like kids enough for that."

"It's like the little twerp said. It's not like I can't afford him here. You didn't even leave a dent in my wallet with how much you eat."

Silver eyes blinked. "Not a dent?"

"Most of my money was given to me on my eighteenth birthday. Inheritance from my late father."

"But I eat a lot..."

The elder shrugged. "It's fine. So, you gonna tell the kid?"

"No! I mean... not yet... you can't just tell a child something like that then dump them back at an orphanage..."

"Who said we're sending him back?"

Confused, once again, Allen cocked his head to the side. "Yu?"

"He's...not a bad kid. You're always worried when Timcanpy is left alone, right? With the kid there, you'll have one less thing to worry about while we're both not home."

"But Timothy's a kid."

"You're point? I was trusted enough to stay by myself at the age ten."

"You're...serious about adopting him?"

Kanda ruffled the younger's hair, pausing to thread his fingers through the silky strands of white. "Why not? I don't see a problem with it."

"A-and you're really sure about this, Yu?"

"It could be good for us." Kanda told him. "Besides, if we want to marry, someone's going to have to give us our rings."

He couldn't help himself, Allen laughed. "I never thought of someone we could call our son carrying our rings down the isle." He finally managed, after calming down enough. "Didn't think you were the romantic type."

"Che. Just go to sleep. We'll discuss this more tomorrow."

"Someone's embarrassed~" The Brit teased cheekily, grinning when Kanda scowled. That's when Allen found himself pulled on top of his lover, and he looked down to meet a piercing cobalt gaze. "Fine," he huffed, eventually snuggled into the man, purring in delight when two strong arms circled his smaller form. He liked this. He liked how warm his fiancé could make him feel, and just how safe he felt at moments like these. It was perfect. "I love Yu," he murmured into the man's chest, finger's tracing the tattoo they found there, ears catching the slight skip of heartbeats, expression mellowing out with affection. Maybe he was getting a little too dependent on his partner, but then again, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

 **( * * )**

"Wow! You mean it? Like, you really, really, REALLY mean it?!" Timothy had never been happier to hear the news. He had woken up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and hash, along with a feast that could've fed a small army. Which he soon learned was actually "one Allen serving".

"We talked about it last night." Allen said, smiling. "Plus, Timcanpy seems to like your company too." The golden Rottweiler barked happily.

The youngest laughed, "Does this mean I could start calling you Mama and Pops?"

"Che. Not pops, brat."

"Dad? Father? Papa?"

"Why am I stuck as 'Mama'?" Allen muttered.

"Because you're 'motherly'," Kanda smirked. He couldn't resist. That question was simply _begging_ for it.

"YU!" Allen pouted,

"Because we both know where you end up when we're alone."

"YU!"

At the British male's mortification, Timothy had laughed, falling off his chair in the process. "Ow...YUCK! HEY, CUT THAT OUT, TIM!"

"Good boy Timcanpy." Allen said grinning.

The eldest in the room openly started at his young lover. "You're getting better at changing the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject!" Allen saw the other raise a brow. "What about that one t-"

"You burst into tears," Kanda deadpanned.

"Did not!" Allen huffed. "How would you even know which time I was recalling?"

"Maybe you're just that easy to read." Timothy suggested, scratching Timcanpy behind the ears.

"I'm not easy to read!"

"Really?" The Japanese male queried, hiding his bemusement. The boy _was_ easy to read, he just didn't know it. Yet.

"Yes, really, y'jerk!"

"So...when do you actually go and adopt me?" Timothy asked, deciding now was a good a time as any to change the topic.

Kanda shot a glance at the French preteen. "The adoption process can take a while. First off, we'll have to pay your orphanage a visit and hope they haven't filed a missing person's report yet."

"Oh...right..." Timothy chuckled in embarrassment, when Kanda's phone went off.

"Che. Of all the annoying..." Kanda grumbled, taking the call, "The fuck do you want?"

"Language, Yu!" The white-haired youth scolded, only just now finishing off his meal.

"What."

Timothy looked to Allen, confused. Allen could only shrug. Just about anything could set the man off. He would guess either Lavi, or that other guy...what was his name? Choji? Chazi? Did that really matter his name? He was assuming that was whom he was speaking to.

"Listen up, Han." Kanda growled, "You're so close to the line, you're a wrong move away from crossing it."

Yep. It was him again.

What Allen could gather from all the times his lover had ranted about his work and colleagues was that it was a miracle that this guy still had his job.

"Don't do anything reckless, you idiot! The hell do you even call me for? It's my day off!"

"Ah, right, it is..." Allen mused.

"What kind of morons do they let graduate from whatever academy there is now?" He grumbled, all but slamming his phone to the table.

"Well, they let you graduate, so..." Allen's words died in his throat at his fiancé's glare. He was so dead later for that comment.

"You're in trouble~" Timothy chuckled.

"Shush!"

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Okay. So, who saw the new DGM anime? You? You? And you too? Great! That's awesome :) But I haven't yet. As of this moment, I'm re-watching the original anime, and I'm on episode 81 atm. So...please no spoilers. :( I want to see it for myself!**

 **And it's hard enough to keep my restraint from diving right into D. Gray-man: Hallow...seriously.**

 **Well, with that out of the way! Please, show this story some love~! R &R and as always, we'll see you next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hana: ...what?**

 **Allen: You seriously forgot today is Wednesday.**

 **Hana: Did not!**

 **Allen: Did too.**

 **Hana: Kanda~ You're Moyashi's being a meanie!**

 **Allen: -pales, and runs off-**

 **Hana: ...he's not even here. -huffs- Ah, well. If y'all didn't know neither XavierForest nor myself own D. Gray-man...so enjoy the fic!**

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 9 - +_**

Eliade knew when her life was on the line, and she was fine with that. That is, she was fine with that until a month ago.

But things were different now. Why? Because now it wasn't only her she had to live for.

Nor was it only her husband. Before the gunner had come to her, she had been a little under the weather. Going to the clinic, she had found that she was pregnant. According to her doctor, she was already nine weeks. She was now about twelve weeks, and she hadn't told Krory yet. How does a woman go to someone like her husband and tell him? Drop hints? Tell him directly?

Obviously he wasn't the sharpest of tools in the shed. But he had enough of a point to get the gist of things. The real point of it all was, should she tell him, when there's a dangerous killer out to get her? She knew he would do anything to ensure the safety of their child.

Only, she also knew that he wasn't strong enough to protect the two of them.

But...perhaps there was someone who could. Would he be up to it, was the real question.

And if he already knew who she was, would he be willing to help her? Maybe, all things considering. Though she still couldn't be sure. The best course of action right now was to figure out a way to keep her family safe, and deal with whatever came next when she had the time.

"Eliade? Eliade!" Snapping out of her reveries, Eliade looked to her husband, only a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Arystar?"

"Are you well, my dear? I've been calling for you for five minutes."

Brown eyes softened, and the woman smiled warmly at her husband. "I'm fine. There's just a lot on my mind right now."

"If you're sure that you're sure..."

"I'm sure, Arystar."

It was sweet how much he cared. Maybe that was one of the reasons she'd fallen for him in the first place... Truthfully, even she didn't know why she loved him, just that she did, and she would do anything to keep him out of harm's way.

But could she do enough to also keep her...their unborn child from getting hurt in the end? "Perhaps I'm just exhausted. I'll go upstairs and rest."

"Very well, I'll hold down the fort, as they saying goes."

She nodded, watching as her husband checked over one of the more fragile antiques, before retreating upstairs.

Once she was in their room, she pulled out her phone, and dialed a number. "I don't suppose you know one Allen Walker's cellphone number, do you?"

 **. . - * - . .**

"What the hell are you pulling?" Kanda growled at the man at the desk.

"I must appologize, but I can't let you adopt Timothy."

"You can't, or you _won't_?" Allen darkly asked. It wasn't the first time he came across people like this, it was obvious the moment they entered, that the head of the Orphanage wasn't fond of two men being together. At last he was being professional about it. More or less.

Timothy, sitting between the two men, glowered. "They're great people! Why won't you let me live with them?"

"This is not for a child to—"

"BULLSHIT!" Timothy cried out, "You're just a stupid homophobic bastard! I bet if this was taken to Court, you'd totally lose your case!"

"Actually," Kanda said, eyeing the pudgy man, "I think we just might."

The man gained a wary look, leaning back a little to put some distance between himself and the Japanese male. "Now, there's no need for that, I'm just saying th—"

"That you're a homophobe," a blonde-haired woman finished for him with a sigh.

"E-Emilia?" Timothy stuttered, glancing between the new arrival and the Orphanage's head.

"Now, I know my father never once said you were to deny ANYONE of adopting a child, Mr. Johnson." She continued, crossing her arms.

"B-But...!"

"Mr. Johnson, my father left you in charge because he was certain you wouldn't cause a bad rep for our little orphanage." Her eyes turned to Timothy, but not before seeing Kanda, where a healthy blush covered her face, "B-besides, these nice gents are more than eligible to adopt a child, I'm sure."

"That's not—"

"Did you even check to see if they _were_ eligible?" Emilia asked crossly, pointedly avoiding looking at Kanda. Why were all the good looking ones gay?

"I...I OUT RIGHT REFUSE SUCH HERASY!"

Allen looked to Kanda, the elder looking back. Both had an agreement between them. "Mr. Johnson," Allen began, "My fiancé, Yu Kanda, so happens to be in the FBI. He knows people. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem like a man who would hide things."

"Hide things?" Timothy asked.

"Yes...perhaps there are his own personal reasons to why we can't adopt Timothy Hearst."

"Th-that's blackmail!"

"Miss Emilia," Allen addressed the woman in the room, "Have you heard any form a blackmail whatsoever?"

"Mm...no." She didn't take time to think. "I wouldn't be surprised if you found a trail of sorts."

"I see, then if Mr. Johnson here really has nothing to hide, he shouldn't be so... upset. Right, sir?"

"GET OUT! GET OUT AND DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR DAMNED FACES HERE AGAIN, FUCKING FAGS!"

"You can't stop us from wanting to adopt." Kanda said. "My little moyashi is right. I am in the FBI. I can find most any trail you've left behind."

Timothy found himself faintly amused by the situation. The head of the Orphanage, a man he hated with a passion, was still yelling and screaming at the people who wanted to adopt, telling them to leave, while said people just stood there, straight-faced, waiting for him to finish. From the looks of it, they'd dealt with someone like this before. Didn't stop him from having to hold his side from how much he was laughing, though.

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen was fuming. "Yu, I can't believe that arse hat! What da bloody 'ell is 'is problem? I'm so infuriated doesn't even cover 'ow insulted I am!"

"If your accent is anything to go by, I can tell right off the bat." Kanda pointed out. "He hasn't the right to do what he did, but that won't mean we won't be fighting to be able to keep him."

"Too right! An' we're gonna win!"

"I'm sure we will. I'll have Link get some dirt on the man we can use against him if we must."

Allen smiled, "Have I ever told you how much I—" Allen blinked when his phone started ringing. He didn't know the number.

"They just might call again if you don't answer." Kanda grumbled.

"Allen?"

"Huh? Eliade?" How did she get his cell number?

"Listen, we need to talk."

Allen frowned, turning away from his lover, who'd seemed surprised that Krory's wife was calling _his_ fiancé. "I'm listening."

"Not like this. I mean face-to-face."

The Brit tightened his grip on the phone. "About?

There was silence on the other end.

"Eliade?"

Slowly, after another lengthy pause, there was a sigh. "Please."

"Uh...what's all this about?"

" _Please_ , just...come? I need your help." This on its own was strange to the British male.

"Can it wait until morning? It's late."

"Fine then. Meet me at the café on Fourth Street."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Allen ended the call, staring at his phone with brows furrowed. He didn't know what to make of that conversation; it'd all been... odd. It didn't make sense. Unless it was about the AKUMA thing...

"Why did she call?"

The youth flinched, looking up surprised into his lover's eyes. "Oh, she just said something about wanting to meet up."

"And why would she?"

"For the life of me...I haven't a clue." Allen admitted. "It sounded urgent though..." Really, what did Eliade want to talk to him about?

Kanda crossed his arms, staring down into the younger's innocent eyes. "I see..."

"Eh...Yu?"

With a smirk, the elder leant in closer, 'til he was eye-to-eye with his lover. "I don't know if I quite like the idea of you planning a date while I'm not around." The man then grabbed at his fiancé, pushing the boy up against a wall and pressing his larger body into the youth. "But I suppose I'll just have to trust you then, hm?"

"Jealous much?" Allen asked, a little breathless from the sudden movement. Thank God no one was watching them. It was only by luck that there weren't many people around today. "Besides, it's not a date. She just wants to talk."

"Still, you know how I feel about sharing."

"You are not getting horny in an alley are you?"

"I just might be. Mo-ya-shi."

Allen stifled a moan as the elder slid a thigh between his legs, applying pressure to his stiffening arousal. "Ka—"

Lips silenced his own, a hand groped his arse, another cupping his face.

Well fuck, he really was horny in an alley. "Naah~ Yu...s-some m—mpf...!" A small break was cut shorter when lips recaptured his. Allen could feel his face flushing, he could already guess his eyes were slowly becoming unfocused of the world around him.

When the kiss was broken again, Kanda muttered into Allen's neck, "No one can even see us. We've migrated quite far into the darkness's cover." He bit the younger's neck, making him gasp, and clench the arm supporting him. He wasn't really sure when Kanda had moved them when he did, but he supposed that was fine...except he still had a fear someone might see them.

"But—naaah~" Kanda pressed against Allen's member, the tenting material hiding very little of his apparent excitement.

"Shh, it's okay, Moyashi..." The hand groping him migrated to beneath the fabric, finger's wasting no time in searching for, and finding, the boy's hole.

Allen tensed as he felt something enter him, whimpering when he realized it was his lover's fingers. Tentatively, the red-faced youth ground up against his lover, ignoring the part of himself that scolded him for doing such a thing in a place where anyone could walk by and see them.

"Such a shame I can't tear your clothes off, and fuck you into the wall right now..." Kanda grunted. "Can you imagine it? Your naked form before me, your hands pressed against the wall, while you're on your knees...legs spread wide and your ass begging for me to give it my upmost attention..."

Allen shivered, the image seeming perhaps too real for his active mind. "Y-Yu..."

"I suppose I could settle with you pressed against that wall, your pants pooled around your knees...my cock deep in your hungry little rear."

The fingers retreated, and then Allen found himself with his face to the wall, his pants being pulled down before he even had time to think.

Even less time when that hot rod was shoved into him in only a single go. Allen's breath hitched, as he fought back a scream. People were passing them by...didn't they see this? What if this had been a rape? "Naaah~!"

"It's too loud out there for them to hear you, my little moyashi."

The boy had to choke down on a sob when Kanda thrust up, feeling his prostate be hit with the kind of accuracy that only his fiancé could pull off.

"Nyaah~~! Ah~! S-so good! Y-u~!" Kanda grinned. It was almost a shame he couldn't defile that homophobe's desk though...the look he'd of gotten would've made the visit far more worth it.

Had Timothy not of been there, he would've done just that. Right in front of the homophobic man, where he would get a once in a lifetime chance to get a full. Yeah, right, like that'd ever happen. His moyashi was for his eyes alone. "You're enjoying this far more than you're letting on...do you want to get caught? Secretly want someone to investigate? Hm?"

The Brit squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on how he was being pounded up into by his lover's cock, and not the fact that he wouldn't say that the prospect of being found didn't... make him a little hornier.

"AH!" That particular thrust had forced stars across his vision. It wouldn't be long before he'd cum...he really wanted to cum...

But wouldn't it stain his pants if he did? Especially with how he was— "Nya! Nooo~!"

Kanda, with his hands at the boy's hips, slowly rocked against the youth's sweating body, kissing his way down the back of a pale neck.

He felt his pants pooling around his ankles, boxers meeting the same fate. Kanda's thrust were more urgent, rapid. There wasn't anything holding Allen back, nothing to stifle his screams. He wanted to fall to his knees, wanted to feel nothing more than his lover. It was getting closer...so much closer...

He felt a hand at his cock, fisting him in time to the thrusts, bringing him that much closer to the edge.

"AAAAAH!" And close he had been, he felt his knees buckle, his vision foggy. He was only vaguely aware of his fiancé's cum filling him to the brim.

The elder brought his soiled hand to the younger's face. "Just look at the mess you've made." Kanda said with a grin. "Little moyashi should clean up after themselves."

Allen blankly blinked, then, eventually, his hazy eyes focussed on the task presented before him, and then he timidly licked at the man's fingers, perhaps a little too pleased to feel that his lover was still inside of him.

Craning his neck, Allen took in two of the digits, sucking them, and mewling, tasting himself on the older male's hand. When Kanda deemed the boy's work done, he pulled out, only to turn Allen around, his pants falling off completely in the process. Allen's legs now free, he lifted him, and hooked either leg over his shoulders, grinding his growing girth between the younger's ass cheeks.

"A-ah! N-not aga-in...Y-Yu!"

"Can't help that you're so irresistible." Kanda muttered, biting on the younger's collar. "I just want to tie you up, and never let anyone but me see you."

"Th-that s...ounds... GYA!"

The elder had shoved himself back inside the boy, not giving his partner's abused prostate the chance to recover. "Sounds amazing, right?"

"Nyaaah!" Allen didn't know how he could so much as think anymore. Hell, the only thing he actually was able to think of at all was Kanda. Kanda's cock shoved up his ass. Kanda's hands squeezing, and groping his rear, his own erection being rubbed against the fabric of his lover's shirt...fuck, shit, dammit! He was already get so close...

After being screwed so many times, why did his stamina run out so quickly? That wasn't how it was supposed to work dammit!

The youth did his very best to cling to his lover, squeezing tighter with each passing second, inadvertently making each thrust go deeper, penetrating further.

Kanda cursed under his breath, feeling his second release quickly approaching...honestly, the idea of someone seeing them this way, was a rather amusing thought. But like hell they'd see his moyashi like this.

Anyone who tried would earn themselves a one-way ticket to the hospital.

No, scratch that. They'd have a one-way ticket to a cold metal table in Komui's lab. And perhaps a freezer bed until Komui can get around to their frozen corpse.

"Nyaah~! Ah~! Y-Yu...s-so close...ngh~! S-So cl-ose~"

Allen panted, body sweating heavily. He took a quick peek at the older male's face through heavy lidded eyes, shivering at the way Kanda looked as if he were about devour the boy whole. Ducking his head, the youth recalled Kanda's birthday, and, with a small smirk of his own, clenched hard around his lover.

"Fuck!" Kanda grunted, half glaring at the younger male, "You little..."

"Revenge is so sweet~ Ne, Yu~?"

Gritting his teeth, Kanda slammed the boy into the wall, and the latter screamed out at how deeply he felt himself be taken. "Yeah, it is," the elder grunted back.

"Yu...~"

"I wish I'd of taken the plug..." Kanda grumbled..."at least your pants would've been spared the stains I know will be there."

"Yu~ Ne-ed t-to co-me!" He was too out of it to pay attention to what he just said, Kanda noted.

"Do you really think I should let you come after what you just did?"

"Yu! P-please!"

Allen squirmed, and then gasped when he felt a hand at his cock, stroking him.

"I'll let you cum this time..." Kanda whispered into the younger's ear. "Be thankful...I may lack mercy next time."

The boy gave a small nod to show he'd heard, then tensed when Kanda's tongue invaded his ear. "S-stop! Not th—!"

A firmer, longer stroke to his cock, cut him off, and all Allen knew was white. White in his vision, white, white, white everywhere. He felt his ass being filled for the second time that session, mewling at the feeling.

His body arched the best it could in its position, fingers digging in to the fabric of his partner's shirt, lover pressing him to the wall to keep him from falling.

"Fuck." Kanda grumbled. "You think you can walk, Moyashi?"

"What the hell is this?!" Both men blinked, before turning to the sound of the man that called out. Allen was now a bright red, and Kanda had darkened in seeing who it was who caught them. "You're all spawns of the blasted devil, dammit!"

"Go. Away. Before I show you a true blasted devil, Han you piece of shit."

"H-Han? Chaoji Han?" How embarrassing to be seen that way! Oh fuck! He sees him in this way...w-with him against the wall, Kanda's girth still up his ass...dammit, this was the worst scenario he could've come up with! Or rather, worst one he could be caught up in! "Yu..."

He took it back; being caught definitely did not make him horny. What was worse, though, was how Kanda just tightened his grip, refusing to let the boy down.

"Lemme go! Yu!"

Kanda glared at his lover, silencing his protests.

Shrinking in shame, Allen tried to hide himself from Chaoji's sight by disappearing into his partner's chest, glancing over the man's shoulder to get himself the first good look of the man his fiancé so hated with a passion.

There wasn't much of anything interesting with the man, brown hair, okay build...his hair was in a pom-pom ponytail as he'd dubbed it. He was ordinary...but his personality...

"You little shit, you use some witchcraft or something to bend this man to your whim." Silver eyes widened, fists clenching Kanda's shirt. "People like you should disappear!"

"Take your own fucking advice." Kanda's voice was low and full of warning towards the other male, "Talk that way about my fiancé again, and no one will ever find your pathetic form."

"Nice to know you're gonna be marrying a whore you screwed in an ally!" Chaoji's voice was filled with disgust, staring at the younger with clear hatred and abhorrence.

Allen buried his face in his lover's neck, hiding his trembling lower lip and watery eyes. He didn't dare speak, knowing how pathetic his voice would sound. He should never have agreed to this... just when everything was going good...

"This...'whore', as you so _kindly_ called him, isn't such. Last I checked they fuck for money." When the Chinese man was about to speak again, Kanda interrupted him, "For the fucking record, he never converted me from anything. I was already a fag long before I met him."

"Yu..."

Kanda turned his attention to his lover, who was fighting back tears. He kissed away the budding tears, before turning his attention back to the disgusted man, "On that note. You had better get the fuck out of here, or else, you'll find your sorry excuse of a dick shoved up your ass, with your balls shoved down your fucking throat."

The Brit winced at the rather graphic description, though soon comforted by the fact that Chaoji ran like the devil was on his tail. Well, Kanda _could_ be considered the devil...

Kanda grumbled under his breath, before removing himself from the younger, carefuly placing him on the ground. He handed the boy his pants. "Not that I don't like the view, but if we're heading home, you should be decent for society, don't you think?"

Face redder than it had been moments prior, Allen quickly took his pants, and shoved his legs through them, fastening what needed fastening, and grabbed his lover's hand. "C-can I?"

"Hold my hand? When had I stopped you before?" Smiling, the younger, went from holding the man's hand, to clinging to his arm. "Someone's suddenly in a better mood."

"You stood up for me, Yu...I'm honestly not used to anyone doing that."

"Che. Baka Moyashi."

"Love Yu." Kanda rolled his eyes, and escorted them back to his flat. Starting in a few months, they'd have a trial to gain custody over Timothy. Somehow, he had a feeling it was going to be hell of an uphill battle.

 **. . - * - . .**

Barely half way to the elevator, just half an hour later, Kanda stopped, and looked behind him, a skeptical look in his eye, "What the hell?"

"Yu?"

"No, it's nothing, Moyashi." He dismissed the notion of someone following them. Probably unimportant. Entering the elevator, for a brief moment, Kanda was almost certain he saw someone from his past, but didn't get a good look at the person, as the doors had closed before he could get a good look.

It couldn't have been...could it have?

"Yu? What's wrong?" Allen wasn't so out of practice that he couldn't tell when something was wrong, especially considering it was his fiancé who was acting out of sorts.

"Nothing."

Seeing the younger wasn't buying it, Kanda sighed, "I thought I saw him...my father."

"The one that ran off?"

"Certainly not the one who passed away, idiot." Kanda grumbled. "But it couldn't be him, what would he be doing here?"

"Maybe...to check up on you? Fathers can check up on their sons, right?"

The elder scowled. "Not him. The bastard ditched; no way in hell he'd be coming around for a visit after all these years."

Reading the mood, Allen nuzzled into his fiancé's side. "Then maybe it was just someone else."

 **(* *)**

How long had it been? Too long...he grew up to be a dashing young man. He seemed...Happy...who was that child with him? Was he his lover? His little boy had grown up so much...why though? Why did he feel...betrayed?

A boiling pot of a bubbling brew was to the point of overflowing...he lost his lover. His wonderful partner...gone...his former life gone...why was he here? He's...done things...what things? He couldn't remember...his son really had grown up...

"I'll be seeing you, Yu."

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Eventful chapter, right? Seems a mysterious person is on the prowl...doesn't seem too stable...who could he be?**

 **Give this story love! R &R ain't rest and relaxation, but of course we all know a lot of us can use it x) See y'all next Wednesday...and also, JUST HOW FUCKING AWESOME IS D. GRAY-MAN HALLOW?! The animation! The voices~! gods, I'm in love with Kanda all over again~ ❤**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hana: Heyo~ We're back with a new chapter to share!**

 **Allen: Huh.**

 **Kanda: Che.**

 **Hana: ...please, hold your enthusiasm. -sighs- Welp. Neither XavierForest nor myself own D. Gray-man, but I think that's obvious by now...**

 **Kanda: -rolls his eyes- Just fucking get to it, idiot.**

 **Allen: YU!**

 **Hana: -grins- KYAAAH~! DID Y'ALL SEE THAT EPISODE!? I'M STILL FANGIRLING~!**

 **Allen/Kanda: ...(She's crazy...)**

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 10 - +_**

This wasn't how it should've gone

She was supposed to have met with Allen later on at the café and they'd have discussed the next course of action, the way to keep her husband safe. But now?

Her hands shook, eyes on the both of them. Krory lying in the corner, having been shot in the stomach, and that man, that _monster_ at her feet, having fallen prey to her murderous rage.

She didn't know what to do... everything was red... and she was just so _angry_... and _scared_... it wouldn't go away...

Eliade fumbled for her phone, hastily searching through her contacts for a name. When she found it, she almost let out a sigh of relief. Almost.

"Allen..." Her voice shook, and she stumbled over to her husband's still form. He was breathing, but barely. "Please help me."

 **(* *)**

Allen had rushed the moment he heard of Eliade's plea. Taking his car, he drove, nearly going over the speed limit just to make it there. When he did arrive, the sight wasn't pretty. "Bl-bloody hell..."

Eliade was fighting over her tears, Krory slumped against the counter, clinging to life, a masked man was dead on the floor. "Allen! Please! Do something!"

"Please tell me you called an ambulance." Seeing her state, Allen quickly deuced that no, she didn't. Pulling his phone out, he dialed, "Hello? Yes, I have to report a shooting at Krory's Antiques...my name is Allen Walker, the owner, Arystar Krory was shot, and there's another man who appears dead..."

"Allen?"

"Just get a bloody ambulance over here! The owner is a friend of mine! If he dies, it'll be on YOUR bloody conscious!" He hung up, glaring at the phone.

Next, Allen went straight into professional mode, rolling Krory so that he was face-up, and the applying pressure to the wound.

"It's all my fault..." Eliade sobbed, shoulders shaking. "He c-came af...ter me... and Krory got in the way... even th-though you warned me..."

"It's okay, he'll be okay. It looks like he wasn't shot anywhere vital...Eliade, what on Earth happened here?"

"That man...he's the same man from earlier...he tried to shoot me, but Arystar...he got into the line of fire...Allen, he took a bullet...I saw red...and th-then...and then the assailant was dead..."

"They'll let you off for that one, even I can tell it was self defense..." Something seemed to have clicked, as he looked at the woman, "Eliade, you're...?"

"H-huh?" Her hands trembled, a headache forming beneath her temples. That was strange... normally she wouldn't have cared... killing was second nature to her... was it because Krory was injured? Because it was her fault? Because...

"You're...with child, aren't you?" Eliade blinked slowly, looking to the white-haired male. "He doesn't know about it, does he?" It was statement, not a question.

"He...doesn't...I was going to tell him, but then...this..."

"I'm gonna need you to calm down for me. Can you do that?" He asked, voice soft.

She nodded once, taking in a deep, shaky breath.

"Good. Stress won't do you, or your unborn child any good." Allen recalled what a friend of his told him. "Why did you call me for?"

"Because...only you can help put an end to the killers."

The boy flinched, head whipping to the side so he could actually _look_ at Eliade. "What do you mean? How could I help you with something like that?"

"NOAH... Crowned Clown... I _know_... so you don't have to pretend..." She mumbled, eyes on her husband. Was he supposed to be that still? "Help me... NOAH are strong... so you should be able to do it..."

"I'm not a NOAH. Crowned Clown is dead."

"Allen...they're killing AKUMA. You have to do something...most of us have lives..." Before he could answer, sirens sounded, and Allen knew the ambulance had finally arrived.

"I'm not Crowned Clown!" He hissed, hands clenched into fists.

"Please...if you don't...who will?" The paramedics entered, not giving Allen time to reply.

"Are you the one to call in this incident, young man?"

"Ah, yessir."

Them took one look around and were at Krory's side in an instant, assessing his injuries and prepping him to be moved to a stretcher.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to stay put for questioning of the police." One of the paramedics told Eliade.

"Y-yes, I will."

"And you," one of the men glanced over at Allen, "will also have to stay."

"I'm not sure how much help I'd be, but okay..." Allen said, "I only got here after all this happened."

As he spoke, the Brit slowly made his way over to Eliade, carefully avoiding tables of fragile antiques and old wooden furniture that stood alone. How could she _know_? All he'd done was warn her; she shouldn't have been able to figure it out! They'd only met once before, and he hadn't even really talked to her, just commanded her unit while the Earl was busy with something else and needed a clean-up job completed within a certain timeframe.

Then again...no a lot of people had white hair...and while Wisely did, he never had a reason to...oh, so that's how she figured it out. How could he had forgotten she once had the best people who were in her Intel?

Dammit, she knew from the beginning. He groaned. "I hate you."

"I know."

"Why me? I just wanted to live a normal life..."

The blonde winced, looking away guiltily. "I'm sorry... I just couldn't do this alone." And then she frowned, having a question in mind that begged for an answer. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but do you think it was smart of you to get engaged to an FBI agent, considering who you are?"

Allen gave the woman a stiff smile. "He knows exactly who I am. He was originally working to arrest me... but now... The world works in really weird ways..."

"I suppose I shouldn't be talking then...I was originally supposed to kill the man I married."

"Why do you—"

"Sir, ma'am, police and FBI are here."

"Allen?" "Moyashi." Wow. Two familiar voices. What're the odds?

"Officer Moa, Yu..."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kanda asked, crossing his arms. "When you rushed out this morning, I didn't think this was why."

"Yeah...I don't know the whole story here either, honestly." Looking around he saw the police putting the yellow "Crime Scene. Do Not Cross" tape over the door and windows of the small shop. He also spotted a face he only saw just last night, feeling a mixture of embarrassment, and dislike. "He's here too."

"Unfortunately." Kanda grumbled. "You can get to the questioning, I'm going to check on the corpse."

"Yessir." Moa said, already pulling out her pad and pen.

"Can we go upstairs?" Eliade ask, gesturing to the stairs leading to the home she and Arystar shared. "We'll be out of the way."

"Very well."

Allen offered Eliade a hand when the woman nearly tripped up the first step, adrenaline gone from her body and leaving the poor woman a tired mess. She gratefully took the hand, allowing herself to be helped up the stairs and into the living room, where the two ex-criminals sat on one couch, and the other woman across from them.

"You know, Allen, this is the second time I find you in a crime scene." Moa said, sitting on the adjacent chair.

Allen chuckled, "Ah...we should maybe stop meeting in such ways?"

"It's a habit at this point."

"You've met each other before?"

"Long story." Allen and Moa both said.

After a moment, Eliade just shook her head. "Anyway, you wanted to ask some questions...?"

"Yes, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"W-well..um..." The blonde glanced at Allen, and she understood the warning conveyed in his eyes. "That man downstairs... he tried to attack me... and Krory... h-he..." The Brit took her hand back in his, trying to comfort the distressed woman. "Krory got shot instead... and I was scared and angry... so I fought back when he c-came after me... and the next thing I knew...he was just... laying there... and I panicked... s-so I went through my phone and..." Her brown eyes met a silver pair, and she calmed a little. "Allen was the l-last person I'd called... I must had hit 'redial'..." That was a lie, and the two of them knew it. However, that was the answer Allen had wanted her to give. There was no need for anyone to know of... the true reason why Eliade called _him_ of all people.

"What did you call him for before then?"

"She called me to talk about a surprise for Krory. Their anniversary was coming up, and she wanted to know if I could help her." This was true, actually. After all, a good lie had some truth to it.

"We were going to meet at the café. Arystar would've been busy manning the store, because at the time I had told him that later this morning, I would've been going to meet an old friend."

Officer Moa wrote it all down, then turned to face Allen. "And you? What were you doing before this?"

"I was in bed," he said without any hesitation or pauses, because it was the truth. "Ask my fiancé, he's downstairs right now."

"I'll...just take your word for that one..."

"He only tries to decapitate you if you call him by his given name...or if you're Lavi."

Moa adjusted her glasses, and then sighed, "Yes, that would make sense...but he was grumpy...hey! I'm supposed to be asking you questions not having a friendly chat!"

To this, both Eliade and Allen laughed a little.

"So..." The officer skimmed over all she'd written. "Is there anything else you can tell me? Like _why_ that man attacked you?"

Eliade's expression soured. "No... I don't know why he'd... this is an antiques store... why would anyone want to steal from _us_?"

"Antiques tend to be worth a lot." Moa explained. "That painting I saw behind the counter must've been worth thousands, right?"

"We hadn't gotten it appraised yet, actually." Eliade admitted, "The appraiser is out of town, so we have to wait until next week. But the urn we're selling, that dark one the hieroglyphs design around it, that I know is close to a couple thousand...but he never went after it."

"I see...did you know the man?"

"He didn't sound familiar, and of course I couldn't see his face with that mask."

"Is there any other reason you could think of? Anything at all?" At the shake of both Eliade's and Allen's heads, Moa sighed. "Alright then," she said, standing, "thank you for your time."

The moment Moa left, Allen released a sigh he didn't know he was holding. "In the words of my fiancé, 'you have a fucking lot to tell me.', so spill, who on earth was that man, and what was he really doing here?"

The blonde gave the other a weary look, and then grimaced. "You're the one who told me that I was being targeted; I think he was the one sent to kill me."

"Doubtful. I think that time it was an actual robbery gone wrong." Allen sighed, resting his head on the back of the couch. "That wasn't the same man that I ran into the other day on my way here."

"How could you tell?"

"The guy who was here yesterday, he's taller than the man on his way to Komui's morgue." Allen said. "I saw both their eyes. This one, he had dull brown eyes, but the other...I only saw them for a moment, but they were black."

Eliade's hand in his went slack, her whole body loosening as she relaxed. "Oh..."

"That doesn't mean you're not out of the clear yet."

"I'm just glad the same man didn't come twice in a row...but you're right. I shouldn't be too lax right now."

"Keep in mind, there's a child in the mix. You can't afford to be too stressed out either."

"I don't... the child... I'm more worried about Arystar... I don't have the capacity to think of my unborn child right now..." She whispered, as if it pained her to admit that.

"You'll have to start."

"I'll...try."

"Good. Now, I need to find a place to start this apparent investigation."

"Thanks..."

Allen gave the woman a weak smile. "Chin up, okay? Krory will be fine, his wound wasn't life threatening."

"You sound quite certain."

"I once had a friend who was studying to be a doctor."

"'Once had'?" Eliade queried, brows furrowed.

"He died." The Brit shrugged. He'd gotten over it years ago. "Anyway, as someone who spent over half of my life killing people, I can tell you that a shot like that isn't going to cut it. If it'd been a little to the left, though, it'd be another story."

"Oh."

"I'm surprised you never knew that much."

"We're trained to kill." Eliade bluntly stated. "We're only told why we have to shoot. But never exactly where. If we get lucky, then great. At least that was the lowest level. I know it's more in-depth with those of my level, meaning higher is perhaps more so strict."

"Makes sense." Allen grumbled. "NOAH are...thorough with their...and I use this term loosely, 'family'."

"Were they 'thorough' with you?"

Allen flinched. "Th—" He tried, only to be interrupted by the arrival of his fiancé.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all." Eliade said, "Have you found anything?"

"Too early to tell." Kanda grumbled. "Moyashi, let's go—" From where they were, they heard shouts, and then gun shots. All three sets of eyes widened, the two males rushing to the window to try and see what had happened. What they saw wasn't pretty. An officer was down, clutching his arm, while his partner was calling for backup. "What happened down there?" Kanda ordered from his spot, the two officers looked up to where Kanda had called.

"Agent Kanda! A man wearing all white had just been here!" The uninjured man said, "Chaoji Han just ran after him!"

"That idiot!" Kanda all but growled. "Moyashi, stay here. I'll be back." Without room to argue, Kanda had rushed out of the room, Allen seeing him go the direction the officers had pointed once he got to them.

"Go ahead and follow him." Eliade said. Not needing more encouragement, and already planning on screwing Kanda's orders, he ran off.

The boy bolted down the stairs, hesitating by the door to get a better look at the officer on the ground. Seeing that the man had managed to stem the flow of blood, Allen continued on after his fiancé, ignoring how Moa ordered him to stay put.

It wasn't much longer before he finally managed to catch up with older male.

"You really can't follow orders." Kanda said without turning around. "I should know that much by now."

"We've been together... for a year now," the Brit huffed, having nearly caught up to his lover, "you really should have."

"Che."

"Yu, what's going—oh my god..." The moment he was beside his lover, the first thing he saw was Chaoji Han. Face down. In a pool of his blood. He didn't need to turn the body over to know he was shot more than once...but he hadn't heard any firing since the officer got shot...just what was going on?

What made things all the worse, though, was that the man they'd been chasing was long gone.

Kanda pulled the boy close, spare hand in his pocket searching for his phone.

"I'm...no stranger to death...but this..." Allen trailed off, eyes never leaving the corpse. "Yu...who are you calling?"

"The office; I've gotta call this in."

As much as Allen himself had hated the Chinese man on the ground before him, he could say with absolute certainty that he'd never wanted him _killed_.

"Right..."

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 **Seriously, Neah just might beat out Road with my favorite Noah...hehehe~ ❤**

 **Anyway~ even though I'm sure I need it...R &R ain't for rest and relaxation. Leave a review, and give this story some well deserved love! We'll see you next week, on Fade to Gray!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hana: We're back! With a new chapter~!**

 **Lenalee: Kanda and Allen are...uh...busy right now, so I'm here with Komui.**

 **Komui: Hello~! Can't say I've had the pleasure of being here. -grins-**

 **Hana: ...Er...Komui...is that...? -points to a child-sized robot-**

 **Komui: Ah~! Introducing my newest Sir Komlin~!**

 **Lenalee: Brother! I said to leave it!**

 **Komlin: [Ha-nashi...no su-ru does not ow-n D . Gray-Gray-Gray-man]**

 **Hana: ...-blinks- Anything else, Komlin?**

 **Komlin: [Ne-ither d-d-does Xa-Xa-Xavier-Fo-Forest.]**

 **Lenalee: -crosses her arms- Brother...did it drink Coffee earlier?**

 **Hana: ...-takes a few steps back- Uh...hey, why don't you guys enjoy the smuttiness!**

 **Komlin: [WARNING! WARNING! PURITY OF LE-LE-LENALEE LE-LEE IS IN JEO-JEO-JEOPORDY! DESTROYING!]**

 **Hana: -pales- OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU PIECE OF JUNK METAL!**

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 ** _\+ - Chapter 11 - +_**

"Hmm...I can tell you right off the bat he wasn't killed instantly..." Komui stated, eying the wounds that decorated the deceased body before him.

"I get that." Kanda grumbled, "But what I _don't_ get is when exactly he was shot, and from where."

"I'll have the answers in due time, Kanda. You said Allen saw the body? Perhaps you should go make sure he's alright. You know, keep his mind from going to...darker times, I suppose."

At that, the agent froze. Shit. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier?! He knew how his lover could get when he…slipped. Kanda winced as he remembered a couple of the times it'd happened…"I'll go now."

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen sat staring blankly at the wall. He was in the living room, where Kanda had left him, before heading to the office. That man was dead. Shot and had a slow painful death. In comparison, wouldn't that have meant he had been merciful when he took the lives of his own victims?

No...a killer was a killer...he should've known...he should've known better than to think he could ever live a normal life...what was a normal life? What life did he really have? How long would he deal with...

A whine broke the male out of his darkening thoughts, seeing Timcanpy had jumped on the couch, and rested his head on the boy's lap. "Ah...m'sorry Tim, didn't mean to worry you."

The dog, in turn, looked up at its master with big brown eyes, sensing the seriousness of Allen's words, even though he couldn't completely understand them. That was what Timcanpy hated most about being a dog; he couldn't properly communicate with the boy. He could understand certain words and gestures, and cheer his master up when the human was upset, but there were limitations to what he could _do_.

That's where the black-haired human came in. That human was good for his master, and made him happy. At first he hadn't been so sure, seeing as how the human had always been forcing himself onto his master, but now he knew better. He'd spent months with the black-haired human while his master was away, so he _knew_.

And right now, he knew that his master needed that human.

"Moyashi?" Speak of the devil, Timcanpy perked his head up when he heard the other man, tail wagging and his tongue hanging out as he panted happily. "Nice to see you too."

Allen tilted his head back, seeing the man standing over him. "Ah...hello?"

"That's all you have to say?"

The boy frowned incomprehensively, not knowing what his lover had expected him to say.

"I was thinking you'd be happy I got off work a little earlier today, but if you're not, then—"

"NO! Ah, Um, no, I mean...uh..."

Kanda waited patiently, seeing the confusion, the troubled look in silver eyes, and just a touch of guilt. "Thinking about earlier?"

Allen broke his gaze from his lover's, looking straight ahead. "I...guess I am..."

"That was far from your fault," Kanda sighed, taking the only available seat beside the younger. "Chaoji was an idiot. He let his self-righteous beliefs get the better of him when he tried going after the guy who shot the officer."

"Still didn't mean he deserves it..." The Brit muttered.

"He...wasn't the most...popular amongst the team."

"What do you mean?"

"He always voiced his disgust for those who weren't...batting for the right team." Kanda sighed. "I can't even begin to count the many times I saw and/or heard people muttering death threats to him."

" _Still_ didn't mean he deserved it," Allen repeated beneath his breathe. So what if everyone hated the bastard?

"Even if he right out to my face called you...what was it? Ah, yes. He said: 'A fucking freak of nature who is nothing more than a fucking man whore.' Along those lines."

"...he said that."

"He said it."

"To your face."

"Had I lied before?"

"No. But there's always a first time."

"Perhaps. But not now."

"So there'll be some in the future?" Allen asked, quirking a brow. "I guess I get something to look—mnph!"

Timcanpy, deciding that was a good a time as any to leave, decided to do just that. He already heard those two going at it, even as a dog, he didn't need to outright see it.

They were really loud, too...

Still, as long as the black-haired human could make his master happy, nothing else mattered.

Already pushed back, with the elder over him, Allen squirmed under Kanda. He took a deep breath when he was finally permitted to, only to gasp when lips trailed down his neck. It only clicked suddenly when he realized something. "GAH!"

"The hell?"

"We had Timothy, sit and even sleep on this!"

"Your point?"

"We didn't exactly leave this futon untouched." Allen pointed out thinking back to when he first started staying with Kanda.

"Nor the kitchen counter, nor the laundry room, our room...our master bath..." Kanda listed each of these items off as he unbuttoned the younger's shirt.

Allen's face flushed red, partially from embarrassment, the rest... well... the result of what his lover was doing with his hands. "We really... do it a lot... don't we?

"I initiate most of it, yes." Kanda said without shame. He grinned impishly eyeing the younger's torso. "So long as he doesn't know, it won't matter."

"I...g-guess..." He mewled when fingers pinched his nipples. His pants were already feeling uncomfortable.

Aaaand Kanda's knee now rubbing up against the bulge in his trousers wasn't making that feeling any better.

"Good boy." Kanda said, dipping his head down, to take the boy's nipple into his mouth. Allen gasped, already finding it difficult to not cum in his pants...

He felt a tongue swirl around his hardening bud, and the knee at his groin pressed in harder. "A-ah! Mmh!"

Was he really going to..."NAAAH~" Allen arched, feeling climax hit him like ton of bricks. When he realized what happened, he blushed, and turned away.

"Don't look away, my little moyashi." Kanda practically purred.

"B-but I just... in my pants..." Allen shrunk in his place, feeling the uncomfortable stickiness of his own cum inside his pants.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Kanda said, hand traveling below the waistline, and finding its target. Allen gasped, feeling that hand pumping him back to full hardness. "You won't be wearing them for long."

"O-oh~ Nnn!" The boy squirmed at his lover's touches, toes curling.

"You're quite sensitive...is it all from our previous engagement?" Slowly but surely, he had his free hand removed the article covering Allen's legs. Well, it was no wonder he wasn't complaining about his boxers. He hadn't put any on before he left. "Hn...if I didn't know better, I'd say you were eager for me to fuck you into this couch."

"H-huh? Nyaaah~! Y-YU!"

Kanda grinned, hands working to spread the boy's thighs and expose the little puckered hole that he wanted to bury his aching cock deep within.

Of course, first things first. He had to release himself from his trousers. Quickly doing so, he grinned when he saw that hazy silver eyes were looking longingly at the engorged organ. "Yu..."

"Hn?"

"R-ride..."

Kanda felt his eyebrows rise. "You want to ride? My, when did you become so direct?"

Allen whined, shaky arms rising to wrap around the elder's shoulders. "O-Onegai?"

Well. Fuck. When the younger had that face, and asking in such an erotic way...how the hell could he even think of saying no? "Che." Pulling the younger up, he allowed the younger to straddle him, ass just barely touching his erection. "Do I need to prep you, or are you good?"

"M'still good...Yu-sama..."

The Japanese male sucked in a breath as his cock twitched. That damned brat always knew how to turn him on in ways he'd never thought possible. It was completely unfair. Then again, who was he to complain about fairness?

Barely a few seconds later, the boy dropped, mewling when his prostate was hit dead-on. "Nyaah~!"

Allen shuddered as he felt his lover pulse inside of him, taking a moment to reacquaint himself with the feeling of being so _full_.

"Yu~sama...g-good...s-so good~" He placed his hands to his fiancé's stomach, using it to lift himself enough to fall back down, soon finding his rhythm, bouncing on the cock in him. "Naah~!"

Kanda groaned, eyeing his bouncing moyashi. Deciding not to leave the younger hanging for too long, he grabbed the other's manhood, stroking it, and pumping it, grinning in victory when he noticed Allen had messed up on his rhythm a little. It wouldn't take too long, he noted.

It never did.

That's why his little lover would have come undone two or more times over before the Japanese male, himself, came. Not only did the reason behind this have to do with the elder's pride, but the boy was a lot more sensitive than anyone else Kanda had met so far.

And holy fucking shit did Kanda seriously love that about the bean. There was always a new place to discover, and new pitches the boy would scream or mewl depending on what sensitive spot he'd find.

Even though he'd pretty much discovered them all, what with him having explored all over that sexy pale body on numerous different occasions.

"Nyaah!" Oh...never-him-mind. He just found a new one. Kanda smirked to himself, nipping the new spot again, before peppering kisses across the younger's chest, going up, and latching at the pulse point there. "Ngh...Y-Yu~"

Kanda eyed the new rose-colored mark he'd left, it contrasting greatly with the surrounding cream flesh. He'd said it before and he'd say it again; Allen Walker was a beauty.

"Y-Yu...s-sama..." And he was all his. "Yu-sa-sama...c-close...s-so clo-se!"

Kanda reached up and brushed a few strands of white hair from his lover's face, thumb trailing up to stroke the pentacle mark on his forehead.

"Then cum, Allen." The boy shivered, and screamed once a firmer stroke to his cock was applied. "Hn...such a mess."

The younger slumped forward, panting, and groaning still feeling the hard organ pulsing. "Yu..."

"That's not enough to satisfy me, brat," the elder said with a grin, bucking up into his fiancé's tight hot hole.

"Nyaah~! Y—yu~!" And just like that, Allen found himself on his back facing up to the man above hm.

"You can only barely scratch the surface with the way you make me feel just by looking at you." Kanda practically growled, eyeing the rising and falling chest, the hazy silver eyes, and the cock that was slowly growing back. That wouldn't do...it should be faster. Acting on that thought, he trailed a finger along the underside, before stroking it in firm pumps, smirking when the younger male was now once again hard.

Allen cried out in bliss as he felt himself be fisted, fucked, and roughly bitten all at the same time, neck arched to give his lover the easiest access possible.

Taking the invitation, Kanda licked along the pale column before him, leaving a mark where jaw and neck met.

A small and unintentional whimper escaped the boy, whose entire body was quivering with _want_. Want for his fiancé. Want to be screwed harder... deeper... faster. Want to be pushed down into this couch and forced into screaming for as long as his lungs would allow.

As though hearing his thoughts, Kanda had picked up his pace, thrusting his hips faster, harder, and making the younger scream in delirious pleasure.

Allen's fingers grasped at the couch beneath him, creating indentations in the leather as his hands tried to find _something_... _anything_ to hold on to. "Mmn! AH! Nyaaan~! _O-oh_! "

"Already so close, hm?" Kanda grunted, looking at the younger.

"Nng! B-be...cause... it's nya! Yu! 'cause it's Yu!" The boy admitted in between cries of pleasure.

"Damn straight." He adjusted Allen's legs so they were now draped over his shoulders. With that, he went deeper, faster, and fuck, did his moyashi sound _amazing_ with the new angle he was hitting his prostate...

Kanda grinned as the younger's face went red at the wet sound of their flesh slapping together with every thrust, the latter embarrassed to find that it was making him more than a little hot and bothered. Not that he wasn't already hot. Or bothered.

"Ah~! Nyaah~ C-close! Yu~! S-So close!"

"Hmm, I don't know, are you?"

Allen hissed as a hand clamped around his cock, and the boy shot his fiancé a glare, to which the man offered up a smirk in response. "B-ba-ah! Bas...tard!"

"You like it." Kanda grinned. "I know you do. Because it leaves you at my mercy."

"Wh-who would li-guaa!"

The Japanese male tightly squeezed the youth's dick, almost too tightly. He just couldn't help himself. Those red cheeks, embarrassed silver eyes and trembling body... he wanted to preserve the moment, if only for a second longer.

Allen felt dizzy for a moment, and when he blinked away the spot in his vision, his prostate was met with his lover's next thrust, and his eyes the look of desire from deep blue orbs.

"Yu..."

"I think I'll cum into your fuckable little ass four times before I let you come one more time."

The boy trembled, lips pulling down at the corners. "B-but it t-takes _nng!_ It takes you _ages_ t-to... cum..."

"Then you'll be spending all that time begging for release," Kanda stated matter-of-factly. Licking his lips, he grinned, "Quite a bit of time, little moyashi."

"N-no... please..." Allen pleaded.

"Trust me, you'll be begging for more after this." Before the other could complain more, the elder sealed his lips over the younger's, making the boy mewl. He lost his mind when Kanda thrusted deep into his cavern, and his sanity followed when a free hand pinched and pulled at his abused nipples.

"Mwaaah~! Nwaaaah~" Deeming the younger out of it enough, he pulled out, grunting in displeasure, and decided to move their fun to their room. "Yu...samaaaaa!"

"Patience, you'll feel full again in a moment."

The Brit pouted, an expression that the elder thought quite adorable on his young lover.

Collecting the British male in his arms, he all but stormed out of the living room, and into the bedroom, where Allen was gingerly placed on the bed. "Stay put." Kanda ordered. He'd need both his hands, and Allen to not have the use of his own. Ring and cuffs were the only things he'd need for this steamy session. "If you touch yourself, I'll get the humbler."

Allen paled at the threat, temporarily snapping out of his pleasure-induced daze. He really did have to figure out the combination for that safe... and then hide the blasted torture device somewhere his partner would never find it.

"Just don't touch yourself." Kanda warned, going to the safe, and finding his choice weapons. He kept an ear out for Allen, as he took a ring, yellow fuzzy cuffs, and the key. He looked through his arsenal, did he want to take anything else? Or did he just want these items...he spotted cat ears, the very one Allen wore for him just the other day. He didn't necessarily need the tail if he was just going to screw him.

He did like the ears on his moyashi though.

Call it a kink, but seeing the brat with those on his head made him want to turn his fiancé into a mewling, 'nya-ing' mess. Just like a cat.

His little neko moyashi. Grinning, he grabbed the headband, hiding it, and the other items behind his back, out of Allen's sight.

When the boy spotted his lover returning, he let out a sigh of relief. It had been a struggle not to disregard the man's words and relieve himself of his... little problem. God... he wanted to cum.

"Seems you've been a good boy." Kanda noted, climbing on the bed himself. "I need you to close your eyes for a moment."

Allen eyed the man warily. What was it gonna be this time? Blindfold? Handcuffs? Bondage? Some scanty outfit?

"Moyashi."

Allen pouted, but closed his eyes. He felt something on his head, confused he went to touch whatever it was, only to have his hands caught. They were maneuvered behind his back, where something was clasped around his wrists. Silver eyes snapped open. "Y-Yu?"

"I can't have you playing with yourself, while I play with my little kitten." Kitten...? Wait...

"C-cat ears?!"

"Correct."

The Brit felt his eye twitch. "Pervert."

"Hn...funny considering you wore these for my birthday."

"That's because I knew you'd like them," the youth huffed.

"So much, that I placed them on your head once more." Kanda grinned. "I just have one last thing to include." He held up the ring, and Allen's eyes widened.

"Y-Yu...c-can we not?"

"I need both my hands, The point is to not let you cum until I've come four times."

"B-but that's..." The boy sighed again, only this time, it was in resignation. "Fine, but you'd b-better make this worth it."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be." A hint of mischief flashed in the older man's eyes, and Allen thought that perhaps, he may be a little more than screwed.

And then the boy just shook his head. To hell with it. If this was going to happen anyway, why not have a little fun?

With silver eyes wide, Allen cocked his head to the side and innocently stared up at his lover, a slight smile on his lips. "Play with me, Kanda-nya-sama~"

Giving the younger a wolfish grin, Kanda replied back, "Oh, trust me, I will." He said, sliding the ring onto his lover's cock. "And enjoy every fucking moment, my little sex kitten."

Allen stiffened a bit as the cold metal made contact with his dick, but relaxed soon after because he knew that what came next would be exactly as his lover had said, and there was no reason for him to fight it. Not that he could fight it, anyway. He always lost.

"Now, where to begin..." Kanda eyed every last inch of the younger, eyes lingering longer at certain points than others. "Perhaps...this?" He firmly stroked the pulsing organ, Allen's eyes snapped closed, hands had clenched behind his back. He almost screamed, but instead mewled in an attempt to keep it muffled.

The elder sneered at his lover. The brat really could sound like a cat on occasion, he noted with satisfaction.

"Ah~! Nyaaaa~ Y-Yu...nyaaa~!"

A calloused hand slid from the boy's straining manhood, trailing from the pulsing organ, along the youth's pale thigh, and to the younger's knee. "I bet right know all you want is for me to push you down and fuck that lewd little hole of yours into next week, hm, Mo-ya-shi?"

"Yu..."

"But that'd make it too easy, now wouldn't it?"

The boy groaned. "Then why'd you s-say it if you weren't g-gonna do it?"

"Because I'm going to play with my little kitten."

"P-play...?"

"Mhhm," Kanda nodded, looking at his lover with clear lust in his eyes. "Kittens like to play games, don't they?"

The younger male shivered, feeling a blush on his cheeks. "W-what does Yu-nya w-want t-to play, n-nyaa?"

Smirking, the Japanese male shook his head. "The real question here is what do _you_ want to play, my little neko?"

Allen gulped, "U-um...w-whatever my master, Y-Yu-nya w-wants..."

"Hn. Seems I've gotten quite a shy little kit."

The Brit timidly wetted his lips, cheeks dusted over with a light pink.

"Hn...I can perhaps...think of one or two things." Kanda said, hungrily eying the younger. "How about a little game of wolf and kitten?"

Despite having no idea as to what the game would entail, that didn't stop Allen's entire body from freezing and his heart beats quickening. "W-what's that?"

"A hungry wolf finds a little lost kitten. He'll play with his little naïve feline..."

Allen almost didn't want to hear what happened next, but curiosity got the better of him. "A-and then...?"

"Well...I suppose you're about to find out, now aren't you, little kitten?"

With him being the kitten, that automatically made Kanda the wolf... the big bad wolf that would most likely ravish him... devour him... and... Allen gulped.

Kanda leaned forward, and whispered in the younger's ear, "Welcome to the wolf's den, little kit." He licked the boy's ear, before biting the lobe.

The boy shivered into his lover's touch. This was new, but not unwelcome, and he had plans of playing along, if only because he'd be forced to whether he wanted it or not. "H-hajimemashita, ookami-san."

 _His Japanese is improving_ , Kanda noted, before grinning, "A lost little kitten wandering into my abode...falls asleep where my head lies...what's a lonely wolf to do when he has such a kit waltzing in here like he owns the place?"

"If th-the wolf is lonely... then I'm sure the k-kitten wouldn't m-mind doing what h-he could to f-fix that..." The younger said, peering up at the man with big silver eyes.

"If you make that the case, little kitten, you might not be leaving any time soon." Kanda smirked, getting close to the younger, making him fall back. He felt satisfied when the younger made a small squeak of surprise upon falling back.

"I-I doubt the wolf w-would be letting m-me go s-soon anyway," Allen retorted, shifting to try and find a position that would make him more comfortable. A hard task, given how his hands were handcuffed _behind_ his back.

"Quite right...and without the ability to run to safety, you're at my mercy." Kanda had, at that point, rested his hands on either side the boy's face, his knee just barely touching the pulsing organ. He looked down at the younger, and smirked. "The question is...what should I do to punish such a kit who snuck into my home?"

"The wolf c-could... um... use me t-to..." The Brit's breath hitched as one of his lover's hands began tracing intricate circles along the column of his neck, the sheer gentleness of the man's touch perhaps turning him on more than it should.

"Oh? What could I do?" His hand trailed to the boy's rear, pressing his finger just against the younger's entrance.

"Nnn... I-I don't..." Allen whimpered as the finger traced around the sensitive ring of muscle. "Uh... could... don't know..." He could hardly keep his thoughts straight - a direct result of his fiancé's teasing.

"You're quite a sensitive little kitten, now aren't you?"

"N-nyaa! Y-Yu-nya!" The younger started squirming, wanting to have that finger _in_ his freaking ass! But it seemed Kanda had other plans for this tortured kit.

The finger moved to his balls, poking them, prodding them, and playing with them. He almost hissed when it seemed like that was all his lover planned to do, gritting his teeth to bite back the sound.

A stream of air raced across aroused nipples, and Allen's breath hitched. Just what was he planning?!

"Is something wrong, my little kit?"

But even if he did have use of them, that didn't mean he'd be able to cum. Not with that accursed ring restricting his release.

"Nyaah~ Y-Yu...!" He wasn't making it easy for him to speak. Hands fondling him. pinching, rubbing...a mouth that was butterfly kissing, biting, licking...he wished he had use of his own hands...because his hands were everywhere except where he _NEEDED_ them!

"You've been a fairly good kitten thus far." Kanda mused. "I'm not hearing much cat noises, however."

"W-what do-es ookami-sa-n ha-have in st-store for a t-tiny little kitten?"

Smirking, the 'wolf' ran a thumb over his prey's delectable lips. "I wonder... Maybe you'll have to figure that out for yourself, kitten."

Poking his tongue out, Allen half-lidded his eyes, and with his wet muscle, had managed to get the man's thumb into his mouth, sucking on it as lewdly as he could. "Nng~Naah~"

"You know, I'm starting to think that this little kitten _wants_ to be punished by the wolf," Kanda mused.

And maybe he would... just a little.

"Whatever the wolf does next is all the kitten's fault," the eldest warned his lover, taking back his thumb from the other's mouth.

Allen only whined when the appendage was taken away, "Yu-nya~"

Kanda's fingers travelled southwards, trailing over the ring restricting the boy's release, and along the youth's straining cock. "Hush, kit."

"Ooka-mi...s-sama...on...onegai-shimasu..." the younger shivered, hands clenching and unclenching behind his back.

"Calling the wolf 'sama' now are you, kitten?" Kanda smirked, thoroughly enjoying himself. It helped that the kid seemed so into the whole wolf/kitten roleplaying thing they had going on.

"Mmnwaaow..." Kanda could see the healthy flush coating his little kitten's cheeks. Silver eyes were hazy. The little moyashi was getting aroused by these actions? It was adorable...to the point he felt he wanted to...sample the goods.

Of course, he always seemed to get into just about any kinky situation either he or Kanda could plan...more so with Kanda's of course.

Because half the time, the Japanese found his lover to be... like a saint, maybe? One of the only perverted things the kid had ever done was that birthday surprise... and everything else he'd claimed was intentional. It probably was, too. Though Kanda honestly didn't know how his fiancé had stayed that way after all they'd done together.

It puzzled him even more so when it came to living with Cross, or even hanging out with Lavi...how does one keep they're mental innocence? On the other hand, perhaps it was just a face the younger puts on.

He may never know.

"Yu~" Seems he was keeping his little sprout waiting.

"My, isn't this little kit demanding?"

The boy blushed. He just wanted to be filled already... to the brim... full... with his lover's cock and cum... Allen shivered.

"One...gai...ooka...mi s-sama...nyaaa~!"

Kanda stroked his little lover's arousal, thumb pressing against the weeping slit at the tip of the straining organ.

"Nyaaah~" Allen was vaguely certain that if he really were a cat, he'd have a tail waving expectantly for its meal. And maybe in agitation for its anatomy being suppressed by a fucking ring.

"It's almost like you're just begging for me to _devour_ you..." Kanda muttered, "Quite a tempting situation, little kitten."

"Onegaishimasu! O-ookami-sama! Boku wo tabete!" The boy pleaded, now resorting to begging to get his partner to take him.

On the other hand, Kanda nearly fell as those words left his partner's lips. Did he just... well... technically it was the correct translation... but he wasn't cannibal. The Japanese male shook with silent laughter, resting his forehead on the younger's shoulder.

"Y-Yu?"

Baka Koneko," the elder whispered into the youth's pale, hickey-marked neck.

"Yuuuuuuuuu!" The smaller male pouted.

"Your fault, kitten," Kanda muttered. "What's a wolf to do when the kitten he plans to toy with so willingly offers himself up as a meal?"

Cheeks turn a darker blush, as the younger squirms further, "U-Um..."

"So the kitten doesn't know how to dig himself out of the mess he'd foolishly throw himself into? Maybe the wolf should teach his kit a lesson, hmm?"

"W-what le-lesson Oo-ka-kami-sama...?"

"A lesson in restraint, for starters," Kanda grinned. "And then I'll show you what happens when naïve little kittens like you get in over their head."

The younger shivered, and then gasped when Kanda gave his prick a long, firm, and languid stroke.

Another stroke, and the boy moaned, hips bucking.

The elder pinched Allen's thigh, a slightly sadistic smirk on his face. "This is a lesson in restraint, so at least t _ry_ and contain yourself."

"Go-gomen...ookami...sa-sama, n-nya..." The younger managed, "B-but it's h-hard..."

"Quite hard." Kanda grinned, eyeing the boy's arousal.

It surprised the Japanese male that his lover could even keep up speaking in another language while being toyed with to this extent. Maybe he should up his game... surely he was doing something wrong if the boy could still thing this much...

In reality, the younger was far more lost in his state than he was letting on. Hands, the sensual voice, that ring on his cock...he was at a loss with himself...he didn't think he was even speaking English anymore...wait, was he still speaking English?

"Y-Yu..."

"Is my little kitten finding this difficult?"

Allen's cheeks were red, though not from embarrassment. His breath came his shortened pants, his head fuzzy. "Ookami...sama... onegai... o-onegai..."

"What could my little kit wish? You're at my mercy now."

"I-I want..." The slowly managed to spread his legs, wiggling his hips a bit to better get his message across.

Kanda just grinned. "Do you really think that the wolf trying to teach his foolish little kitten to retrain himself would be stupid enough to give in just like that? You'll have to do better than that if you want my cock up your ass, Moyashi."

"Yu...s-sama..."

"Either way. I still have to go through with your little _punishments_ , now don't I?" Kanda paused, as though thinking through his options. Barely ten seconds later, a grin that made Allen feel dread, made itself at home on his lover's face. "I think I have my plan."

Allen _really_ didn't wanna know what his fiancé's plan was, because what he _did_ know was that it would most likely be humiliating. Or uncomfortable. Maybe even something that would almost make him pass out from how much he wanted to cum. Or, knowing Kanda, possibly all three.

"Don't worry little kitten...this big bad wolf will take...excellent care of you." Kanda said, before going in for the attack.

"Mwaaah~!" A tongue forced its way into Allen mouth, and all he could do was try and keep up with the roughness of his lover's actions.

The boy felt strong hands at his head, tightly gripping his hair and forcing him further into the kiss. Even as experienced as he now was, Allen could barely keep up with his fiancé, his mouth being completely dominated by the other's tongue.

When he was gasping for breath and feeling incredibly lightheaded, the Brit vaguely realized that he could taste blood, and he only just managed to figure out -from the slight twinge of pain- that he must have split his lower lip.

A gasp escaped when a sword-callused started pumping his cock. "Whaaah~"

"Tsk, tsk, little kitten. You're quite bad at trying to show restraint."

"T-too ha-rd t-o do...nyaah~!"

Kanda smirked as the younger tried to buck his hips in time with the pumps to his erect organ. Successfully doing a poor job of it, the Japanese male noted, eyes on his partner's silver pair that _pleaded_ with him to hurry up and just take him already.

"You're so needy, aren't you?" Kanda muttered, as his thumb pressed against the boy's slit. "Tell me, is my little kit thirsty? I bet some warm milk would make you feel a little better, hm?"

Allen, knowing the true meaning behind the elder's words bit his lip. What he really wanted was to be bent over and have his lover screw him into the bed... but it that wasn't going to happen anytime soon...

"Little kits like milk, I believe." Kanda eyed the boy, and smirked, as he pulled the younger up, and then maneuver him onto the floor, setting him on his knees before Kanda, who sat on the side of the bed. "I think I know exactly how to feed you. Open your mouth, and don't even think of shutting it, unless I say you can."

Flustered, the boy opened him mouth expectantly, blushing hard.

Kanda licked his lips. "Shouldn't the naughty little kitten be grateful? After all the trouble you put him through, the wolf is still kind enough to feed you."

The younger shivered, and nodded. Eyeing the man's cock as it was presented to him. Kanda started pumping himself, grunting as he kept his eyes on the little neko-moyashi before him. "I wonder how much you can catch before it gets all over your face..."

Allen shivered.

In his opinion, it was a little hot being the one to watch his lover touching himself like that... he winced as dick throbbed. But at least he'd of had claws to scratch the hell out of the jerk who put said ring on him. Then again, Kanda might get a kick out of that...

"Mouth open, moyashi." Kanda said through gritted teeth.

Realizing his mouth had closed at some point while he'd been thinking, Allen quickly reopened it, watching his lover's strained face.

His ministrations got a little sloppier, and with one more good hefty pump of his cock, and he'd cum all over the younger's face...

The elder grinned a little, seeing the boy's hazy silver eyes solely on him.

He hissed under his breath, before he finally burst. Allen, not expecting a heavy load, had closed his eyes, feeling the warm seed splashing all over his face, and dripping down his chin, down his neck...chest...some dripping onto the floor and his thighs.

He could taste his lover's cum, and he swallowed what little actually made it to his mouth.

The lusty look, flushed cheeks, hazy eyes, pouty lips only slightly...the look was...quite arousing. Fuck, Kanda just wanted to fuck that ass the boy was sitting on, and just making him forget his own name.

The boy whined, feeling his lover's seed still crawling down his body at an agonizingly slow pace.

Kanda reached forward, smearing the semen all over the younger's body, smirking at the shocked look he received in response. "The silly little kitten barely even tasted his meal even though the wolf went to such lengths to make it for him... how rude."

"Go-gomen..."

"Misbehaving little kits, I believe..." He grinned, and Allen swore he never felt so tiny and defenseless as he was at that moment. "Deserve a good old fashioned spanking over my knee."

The boy's cheeks darkened as he remembered the last time he'd been bend over his lover's knee and spanked, but he didn't protest. Especially not when he knew that he'd enjoy the so-called 'punishment'.

"But on the other hand." Kanda continued, smirking when he saw the younger still, "Perhaps he'd only enjoy such a treatment...what's a wolf to do, I wonder..."

He was toying with him, Allen just knew it, what was the elder going to do with at this point? That was anyone's guess.

It would probably be perverted... definitely perverted. Allen sighed. Why couldn't the Japanese jerk hurry up and let him cum already?

"Because I said you're not coming until I've done so four times...preferably up your ass." Wait, had he said that out loud? "You're too easy to read, baka moyashi."

Allen nearly groaned. "It's actually three times now..." He reminded his fiancé, looking down at his own cum-smeared body with some embarrassment.

"Che. Smart ass."

"Ever the roman—AH!" Silver eyes blinked in confusion, looking up at deep cobalt blue. "U-um...Y-u...s-sama?"

"Four times all together. The last three I'm going to overfill your fuck-able little ass." Okay...he was defiantly not walking tomorrow. "And, I'll go four more for your smart-ass comment."

Correction. He wasn't SITTING tomorrow! "Y-Yu...n-not YAAH!" Legs were forced apart, and the elder had taken the plunge, smirking when the smaller body writhed and gasped after having to take him whole in one go.

Not giving the boy time to adjust to the presence of the erect organ within, Kanda pulled out until just the tip remained, then ploughed straight back on in. "This is what happens when naughty little kittens annoy big bad wolves," the elder said, voice strained.

"NYAAH~! YAAAH!" Toes curled, and as his head had thrashed, his cat ears fell behind him, tears started falling, but both parties knew it wasn't pained tears.

"Erotic."

Allen heard his lover, and would have slapped the man over the shoulder if he'd of had use of his arms. As it was, that thought quickly disappeared when the elder started up his fast-paced, rough onslaught of thrusts that left the Brit crying and begging for more.

He was always tight, and Kanda always wondered why that was. As if that really mattered right now. It was a willing little kit, and he was going to teach him a lesson on why being a smart ass around him, wasn't the best of ideas to play when your fiancé is Yu Kanda.

The boy gasped, silver eyes wide and rolling back in his head as the pleasure he felt never once subsided, if anything, only growing all the more overwhelming.

"Fuck..." Kanda grumbled, deciding on leaning in to steal the boy's lips for a moment, stealing mewls and groans the younger was emitting.

He wanted the use of his hands... he wanted to dig his nails into those broad shoulders and cling to his lover with all he could... he wanted to entangle his hands in the man's hair to deepen their kiss... he wanted to cum. God did he want to cum.

Allen willingly submitted himself to the elder, letting the man take full control of his mouth and do with it what he wished. Because that was all he _could_ do in this kind of situation. Not that he minded. Actually, truth be told, he _wanted_ do be dominated. Again and again and again until... well... forever.

And Kanda was that person...that _only_ person he would _ever_ submit to. Everyone else could totally just go and suck it.

Not that there'd be that many people out there who'd be attracted to... someone with his... appearance. And even after they made it past the white hair, the weird silver eyes, scars and arm, then they'd have to face the horrors of his past, and his stupid flashbacks. So yeah, Yu Kanda was pretty much the only person who could, and _would_ care for him like this, with both enjoying every second of it.

"AH~! Nyaah! Ha-harder~! Fa-faster!" God he didn't care about coming anymore...he wanted Kanda to fill him...fill him beyond his capacity, feel the elder leak out of his ass, trail down his legs, hell, he'd even suck down what couldn't fit in his ass...a tempting idea to the younger male, really.

He just wanted _Kanda_. _He_ was all that mattered to the boy right now. All he could touch...feel... taste... smell... sense... all he wanted... was Yu.

He screamed when a hand started pumping his cock once more. He couldn't tell where pain started, nor where pleasure picked up. He was so close to the edge, but with the ring, he was still very much far away from falling into oblivious pleasure.

Allen knew that he still had three times left... three times in which his arse would be filled by his lover's essence... The boy shuddered, and then moaned as Kanda picked up the pace again, both in thrusts, and in fisting.

"AH! Y-YU~!"

"Perhaps you're too eager, hm?" Kanda managed to get out. He then clucked his tongue, and grabbing Allen by his shoulders, pulled the younger up so he was now straddling him. The younger arched Kanda's cock having gone further. Oh how he loved it when he could make the younger male lose his words like that.

The Brit peered down at his lover through heavy lidded eyes, breath coming out in shortened pants. He quivered at the feeling of how deep inside his fiancé had gone, and how good it felt to be connected like this.

"Move your hips, moyashi." Kanda grunted, having placed his hands on Allen's thighs.

The boy whined, not wanting to move just yet, too busy focusing on the feel of being so _full_... and on how he was stealthily undoing the handcuffs now that the elder's attention was elsewhere. "Ah!" He yelped, having felt the organ within pulse.

"AH!" The elder had roughly bitten a nipple that was in reach, a look of warning following suit.

"Don't try it. You'll regret it." Kanda said, before going back to attacking the younger male's chest again.

Damn, and he'd been so cl- "Gyaa!"

The Japanese male had gotten tired of waiting, and, taking matters into his own hands, had begun to thrust up into the younger's tight hot hole.

"I told you, you'd regret even thinking of trying to remove those cuffs."

"B-but I-"

Feeling more than a little devious today, Kanda grinned, bucking up and perfectly penetrating the boy's prostate, hands traveling to the two erect buds before him and twisting 'til the youth's screams of ecstasy reached all-time highs.

And how amazing he sounded. He wanted more. He want so much more from the younger. But how to achieve such a feat? That, had always been the question.

There were always new positions... new toys... new outfits... new places to do it... but he wanted something _more_.

And it infuriated him to no end as to why he couldn't think of what "more" could possibly be. Allen already attempted to dominate him, and both of them knew how that ended up. The younger was still dominated, even though Kanda was the one being fucked. Alright, he'd give the bean an A for effort, but that wasn't going to happen again.

No fucking way in hell. Just looking at him it was easy to see that the brat was nowhere near seme material.

Blushing uncontrollably, screaming out like he was, the cries, the pleading, begging, willingly submitting himself, the masochism... yeah, definitely not seme material.

Of course...with all the things he could do, maybe he was only partially to blame. VERY, _VERY_ , partially to blame, like not even a fraction of a percent. Realizing the younger wouldn't be doing much in his state, he pushed him down, and towered over him, hoisting on leg over his shoulder, and the other just over his hip. After this round, he had a few new ideas to try out on the aroused moyashi.

And it was even better knowing that the brat wouldn't be cumming for another three rounds.

"Nyaaah~! I-It hurts...Y-Yu mo-re~!"

"Fuckin' masochist," the elder grunted, eyeing his lover's face contorted in pleasure-induced agony.

"A-arrogant...s-sadist..." The younger managed, trying to glare at the older, but failing when Kanda thrust his hips, "Nyah!"

"Arrogant, am I?" Kanda smirked. Sadist, he knew, but arrogant...

Allen's breath hitched, eyes widening at his fiancé's words. "Y-you really d-don't ha-have to..."

"We both know how much I love to mess with you." Kanda pointed out, and bucked his hips when the younger tried to protest. He was rewarded with drawn out mewl...not quite the level he was aiming for. But it did get the younger to shut up for a bit. "And we both know I'm going to have all the fun in making sure you know exactly who's in charge."

"Geez... You've a-already made it c-nyaaa!" The boy felt fingers at his cock, teasing the tip and pressing against the slit "M-made it clear who's _ah!_ who in ch-charge!"

"I always find myself needing to remind you."

"Nyah~! Caah!"

"I wonder if I _should_ let you come after all this."

Allen nodded frantically, mouth clamped shut, not trusting himself to speak. He _needed_ to cum... and if he didn't... he couldn't be held responsible for what he'd do.

"Then I'd suggest you be a good boy, and maybe I'll let you come sooner. _Maybe_."

"B-but th- _haaah~_ mmg!"

Unable to actually speak, all the younger could do was nod his head frantically.

"Good boy."

Kanda's eyes devoured the boy, from trembling thighs, to perky nipples, from soulful silver orbs, to a painfully red cock fit to burst; Allen Walker was a feast only for him.

And he was going to _savor_ every single morsel.

Smirking, he ran a thumb over the boy's bruised lips. "Get ready to become my meal, you foolish kitten."

Oh yes. He was going to fucking _enjoy_ this. He sealed Allen's lips with his own, preventing the younger from being capable of speaking. The kiss lasted just long enough to make the younger male too dazed to do anything. Perfect. Releasing his hold, he smirked at his handiwork. He'd quickly fill the kid, and then go get a few more items from his safe.

Oh the fun this wolf was going to have with such a troublesome, and quite cute, kitten.

His cock deep already inside the boy, Kanda roughly thrust into the awaiting ass, causing toes to curl, silver eyes to grow wider, and chained hands to clench. "Be a good little kit, Moyashi," he hissed into the younger's ear.

Kanda started up the movements again, pace quickening with every thrust. The kid's ass was clenching in on him, the tightness constricting his cock making him shiver.

"Ah! Nyaah! G-gods nyaah~" Tighter, he'd gotten tighter around his cock. Smirking, he managed to keep his pace, aiming his rod at the boy's prostate. "NYAH~! AH! HA-HARDER!"

"Heh...someone's being a little too demanding." He doubted Allen heard him. He'd made sure he was too out of it to do anything. Except for screaming, mewling, begging...and the increasing need of being filled. Which he'd do in just a moment...

And then he'd start all over again, until the time came to repeat the process... He eyed the sweating and panting mess beneath him, lips tugging up at the corners. His fiancé really was sexy, whether he realized it or not. Knowing the kid, he probably didn't.

"Y-Yu...nyaah~! Ah!" Fuck he was so fucking close...he picked up his speed, ramming into the younger, mercilessly, fiercely...he grunted when he released, seeing the boy tense, and then relax and mewl. "Yu...s-o f-full..."

"Hn." He pulled out, and watched as Allen passed out.

Looks like he'd have more time than he thought to get a few new toys to play with.

The elder cast a quick glance at the boy's straining dick. He winced, remembering how it felt to have that ring preventing his release. Oh well, at least it wasn't on him.

Besides, there was much to do before he could allow the younger to finally come. Pulling out, he sighed, feeling sated for the moment. Of course, seeing Allen as he was, he knew it wouldn't last long before he was ready to shove his cock back into that tight, and delectable heat that was Allen.

Toys first. Fucking later. Kanda scolded himself. Eying the boy one last time, before quickly going to his safe to pull out some new weapons of choice.

Or maybe toys _and_ fucking... that sounded good, too... He stared at the humbler for a moment with a frown settling into his features. The boy hadn't done anything to warrant major punishment just yet...

He eyed each toy with a critical eye, keeping his ears peeled to pick up any sounds the younger would give when he woke up. Dildo, vibrator, shock collar...actually, he never once used that thing before. He quirked a brow, eying the red collar. It would be suitable, but he'd have to put the ears back on Allen. If he was going for wolf and kit, who was to say the wolf couldn't have a little extra fun with his prey?

He found it difficult to suppress the grin that crawled across his face, so he stopped trying.

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Sorry 'bout the mess of the A/N area. -eyes the damage done by the Komlin- Such a tiny thing made such a huge mess...hopefully it'll be cleaned by next Wednesday.**

 **-ahem- R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, so please show this story some love, and leave a review to show us we're doing alright :D**

 **See ya next week~! ❤**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hana: Welp, after much tidying from SOMEONE destroying the A/N room...-glares at Komui- We're back~!**

 **Komui: My poor Komlin...-sobbing-**

 **Lenalee: Geez. Hanashi and XavierForest don't own D. Gray-man. Just the story.**

 **Hana: Happy reading everyone~!**

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 ** _\+ - Chapter 12 - +_**

Allen groaned as he slowly came to. The first thing he noticed, his cock was _THROBBING_. The second was his hands were no longer behind him, but above his head...probably now cuffed to a rail or something. Thirdly, he was blindfolded. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that...and there was something keeping his mouth gagged. It wasn't the ball this time...but it wasn't fabric either...the hell did Kanda use to gag him?

And why did this always seem to happen whenever he let down his guard? Well, at least nothing was hurting... except his arse... _and_ lower back... and his dick... but that was normal.

"So, the little kit is finally awake, is he?" Oh. Fuck. Him. Allen's form stiffened. "Hn, the collar is a nice touch. And that pink ribbon around your dick brings out the color."

"Whaah?!" Ribbon!? Collar?!

"I even managed to find the tail that went missing." Kanda continued, and Allen could hear him moving. "Moyashi, did you know the head band had automatic movable ears?"

"Fhauh?"

"I take it you didn't. They're supposedly able to follow your mood like an actual cat would...I did find the manual while you were out." If Allen knew anything, it was that if Kanda were this talkative, then there was a high chance he'd have issues even sitting up when morning came around.

Actually, never mind. Maybe he could just sleep tomorrow away and forget about things like walking and sitting. Yeah, that sounded like a great idea.

A great idea, but didn't Kanda have the day off tomorrow? "Fwaah!" What was that?! A shock!?

"Don't go zoning on out me now. My little kit has to pay better attention." Crap, was Kanda talking?! "Now...let's begin, shall we, neko moyashi?"

 _I'd much rather prefer if we didn't_ , Allen thought with a sigh. He felt the — apparently electronic — cat ears atop his head move, and then heard his lover scoff.

"FAWWAHHH!" Another shock around his neck, a little stronger than the first.

The shock had sent shivers down his body, and Allen squirmed when he found that he wasn't particularly averse to that feeling.

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't be enjoying your punishment, little kitten." He could almost hear the grin in Kanda's voice. "I wonder...what's your master of a wolf supposed to do about that, hm?"

The boy vaguely wondered if his lover expected an answer. Probably not... the gag prevented him from speaking properly...

"Bwaha fuwah?"

"Don't worry. I'm...admiring my handiwork. Seems something is missing though..." Allen paled. Don't be the humbler, don't be the humbler, don't be the humbler... "Ah, that's right." He felt the bed dip, and suddenly, a hand grabbed his cock, squeezing, pumping, Allen's muffled screams filed the room, and mismatched hands clenched into themselves at the intensity of the simpler...wait, he didn't...

"Something wrong, little kit?" He heard Kanda ask, a trace of amusement in his voice.

"Wou fasar! Nwaaah~"

"Oh, did the aphrodisiacs already kick in?" Another squeeze to the boy's cock, and another long drawn out mewl of agonized pleasure. "There was a bit left, I thought it wasteful to not use it."

 _Again_ with the aphrodisiacs?! Why did— "Ungaaa!" Hips bucking into the elder's touches, Allen screamed out. Why did it have to feel so _good_? Now he couldn't even get angry at the jerk!

"I know you like everything I do with you. I consider the drug a little...cheat of sorts to get you feeling _very_ good _very_ quickly."

He assumed the elder was to his right, because it was a left hand fisting him. "Fwa-fwaou!"

"You're getting better at finding me." Kanda mused, "but you can't do much about it, now can you?"

The boy felt fingers trailing across his chest, nearing his nipples, and his body arched as one rubbed against a sensitive nub.

"I'm always amazed how sensitive you get with such a small dosage..." Kanda muttered. Allen screamed when the nipple being rubbed was suddenly pinched, and pulled.

And then the sounds got stuck in his throat when lips met the other little bud standing to attention.

He was losing himself, he was really losing himself...if he wasn't lost already of course.

Were those teeth? He couldn't tell... those hands... lips... mouth... tongue... how was this fair? It was torturous bliss... everything hurt... it burned... but his body wanted _more_...

Kanda pulled back, smirking upon seeing the pale form of his fiancé quivering. It was almost too easy.

Cheeks were flushed red, nipples swollen from abuse. The dark red cock just begging to be relieved. Below the boy's balls was that fine tight and _wonderful_ ass just begging to be fucked…In fact, it seemed empty. An easy fix, as he grabbed the vibrator tail, smirking to himself. The ears on Allen's head were flat against his head, a sign he was confused. It was amazing how submissive the ears really did make him appear.

All for himself, of course.

No one else. Never. And if they tried, they could expect to be dead sometime within the hour.

He thought back to Chaoji and only rolled his eyes. Bastard deserved it. He only regretted not killing the guy himself.

"Uwaa!"

For now, though, he knew his attention had better places to be.

And with that thought in mind, all that was left to do was start his little game.

But where to start?

Kanda traced the tip of his lover's penis with a finger, watching as the boy shuddered and whimpered at the teasingly feather-light touch.

"You like that, hm, little kitten?" A frantic nod of the younger male's head.

"Would you like me to do it again?" Another nod. "Alright then."

Finger circling the Brit's tip, Kanda kept his eyes on his fiancé's face the entire time.

He could almost imagine how hazy those sliver eyes would be, drool that would've leaked down the boy's chin, had it not been for the gag keeping absorbing it all...now seemed a good a time as any to shove the vibrator up the boy's butt.

Slowly removing his hand from the younger's cock, Kanda listened as his little lover whined out in distress, the youth missing the sudden loss.

Reaching over, he grabbed the vibrator, turning it on, feeling the toy shake in his hand. He smirked, turning it up just a little more. Allen's ass was still well lubricated from coming into it earlier. But even if he were still dry, Kanda knew how much Allen loved the pain deep down. He'd of left otherwise, after all.

And here the boy was, allowing himself to be put in this kind of situation, where all he could do was cater to the elder's whims with his body. So yeah, he had to of liked it. A Masochist for the Sadist.

Metal clanked when the younger shifted. He really was too much. "Spread them."

There was a little hesitation, but Allen allowed himself to do it. Kanda eyed the area, and smirked, pressing the toy against the boy's anus. Allen's breath hitched, feeling the cold vibrating plastic covering touching him. "Ywaah..."

Unbelievably slow and teasingly, Allen felt the vibrator entering him, until it reached a certain point where he just couldn't take it anymore and his walls clenched around the toy, sucking it further inside. "Nhwaa!"

"I never knew how eager you could be for something in there..." Kanda mused.

"W-wfwaaaah~ Nwaaah~!"

"Ah, but you've always liked to be played with, now haven't you?" The Japanese male grinned, eyes on the squirming youth before him. "Such a kinky little kitten I've found."

The head of white hair nodded frantically, honestly, he was seeing so many stars in the darkness of the blindfolds.

"Do you want your gag removed, little kit?"

The smaller body stiffened, and panting through his nose, nodded timidly. It'd be a relief to..."NWAAAH~!" Kanda had stroked the younger's cock languidly.

"Hn…do you think you deserve to have your voice, little kitten?"

Again, the boy nodded, though this time more meekly than before.

Kanda only smirked, and pressed the toy further into the boy's depths, said male arching in surprise at the sudden further intrusion. "Then, you're going to have to prove it, now aren't you?" By then, the toy was fully submerged, and pressing firmly against Allen's prostate.

The Brit threw back his head, body arching, a muffled scream coming from his gagged orifice.

"Such a sight. I bet if I removed your blindfold, I'd be rewarded with lusty silver eyes, right? Tears of immense pleasure, and a begging look to come with it."

Allen stubbornly shook his head, though he knew what his lover said would be true. He could feel the tears already forming, and if given the chance, he would _beg_ for the man to hurry up and take him already.

"You can't lie to me, little kitten. I know you better than that." Kanda pointed out, "Hn...come now, where'd your sexy little mewls go, hm?"

Blatantly ignoring his fiancé, Allen focused on pretending he was somewhere, _anywhere_ but here. Somewhere he wasn't being teased by that pervert only a few feet from his haplessly bound form, where there wasn't a vibrator ravaging his inner walls or cat ears atop his head.

"Tail."

"Fwa?" Allen blinked under his blindfolds, and then screamed when something was pressed into him. Plug...the fucking plug...he finally realized.

"Hn….now that's a rather ravishing kitten I have."

The youth knew that Yu Kanda was a pervert through and through. Hell, their first meeting had been proof enough of that. And why did he let himself be treated like this? Was it because he liked the humiliation and pain _that_ much? Or because it was Kanda? As much as he didn't want to admit it, the answer was more than likely the latter. "GYNNN!" A shock went through his body, and he shivered at the aftereffects it was having on his aphrodisiac-influenced libido. Damn collar...

"Painful, isn't it, hm?" Kanda asked, as he stroked the needy organ. "But you love it. You love how it's _me_ that does this to you, because only I can make your pain feel like heavenly bliss."

Reluctant as he was to do so, Allen slowly nodded. Where was the use in denying it? They both knew... and even if he wanted to hide it... well, that was impossible.

He knew it, and Lord knew Kanda knew too. But in hindsight, he wasn't sure when he started registering the pain in sex as something that pleasured him...was he always like that? Or just when it came to Kanda?

He'd only ever done it with Kanda, and only ever planned on doing it with Kanda, so he'd probably never know the answer to that question.

"Waaah~! Nwaah!" Having decided he had enough sorta silence from Allen, Kanda took the liberty of firmly twisting the boy's nipples, and enjoying every moment of it.

"I think you deserve to speak." Kanda informed. "Not that you'll be able to anyway. I want to hear you screaming my name in complete ecstasy, little neko moyashi.

If he could've, Allen would have shot his fiancé a glare. Sadistic... perverted... dominating... sexy... stress-inducing... The boy internally sighed. It was partially his fault for allowing all this to happen though. Not that he didn't like it, because he _did_.

"Fuwahhh..."

"You're screaming the moment this comes off." The elder said, a dark and promising tone in his voice as he did...what exactly could—

"MMMNNNG!" Oh God Oh God _OH GOD_! "AH~! YU~!" Kanda smirked, having kept his promise. He removed the gag, and had harshly fisted the other male's cock.

Blue eyes appraising his younger lover, Kanda continued to roughly pump the boy's bright red dick with an unforgiving hand. "Yes, Moyashi?"

"More, nya~! More Ookami-sama!" Oh how much he loved it when his little kitten got so into their fun. He thought it before, but it was worth mentioning again, after all.

"More of what?" He asked, grinning at the youth's pleas.

"M-more, nya~! M-More of...o-of Yu!"

"Of me?" He suddenly released Allen's member. "Where do you want me?" A finger trailed up to one of the boy's nipples, poking at the little rosy bud. "Here?" Then the finger travelled down lower, stopping only when it reached the Brit's small pink hole, tracing it with a smirk. "Or here?"

He pressed at the toys stuck in there. The plug tail now pressed against the vibrator. "Nyah~! Y-Yes Ookami-sama!"

"And what would you have me do?" Kanda practically purred into the youth's ear.

"I-I..."

"You?" Kanda prompted the younger to continue.

"I-I want Ookami-sama's c-cock I-in my a-arse!" He didn't care that the toys were still there. He just wanted Kanda _inside_ him already!

"Right now?"

"YES!" Allen cried, struggling against the cuffs. Kanda had to hurry! His body was screaming and burning and begging for that stupid Japanese pervert and all the jerk did was stuff more and more toys up his butt!

"You sound quite sure of yourself." Kanda noted. "You want my cock in your ass, knowing full well you have some fun toys up there?"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" He screamed out in indignation at the unfairness of the situation. Yes, the vibrator felt _amazing_ , but that _wasn't_ what he wanted! He wanted Yu! Yu's mouth. Yu's hands. Yu's _cock_! He wanted it, and he wanted it _now_!

"Such a demanding little kit. You've got guts ordering a big bad wolf around." Just like that, Kanda forced the boy on his knees, ass as high as it could go. He traced his finger around the boy's anus's opening, pressing against the plug, before finding the loop that allowed it to be pulled out. Allen's breath hitched when the plug came out, and had his breath hitch in anticipation when he felt something hotter, just pressing against him. "I won't be going easy on such a misbehaving kit."

"I don't caaaarrrreeee!" Allen whined, trying to rub his arse up against what he knew was his lover's cock. It was so close... he could feel the heat radiating off of it... "Kandaaaa!" He didn't care that this new position twisted the handcuffs and made them even more uncomfortable than they already were. He didn't care that he was acting like a whiny little brat. He. Didn't. Care. One. Fucking. Bit.

"Fuck you, or punish you...I think I should punish a misbehaving kid, don't you think?" Silver eyes widened at that tone. "I don't see why I can't do both, after all."

"No..." The boy whispered, voice cracking. He _didn't want_ punishment. "Yu..."

"Then I suggest you behave yourself. I'm more than willing to put that wonderful metallic clamp over your balls, all the while I fuck your ass, fist your cock, and twist and pull which ever nipple I can find from behind

Allen stayed quiet this time, mouth set in an unhappy line.

"There's a good boy." A slap to the ass, and Allen screamed. "Couldn't resist." He said, knowing the younger must've been pout glaring at him. More or less.

Kanda moved both hands to his younger lover's ass cheeks, spreading them. "I bet you want me to hurry, am I right? You want me inside you, rubbing you in all the right ways, until I finally get around to filling you with my cum."

The head of white hair bobbed frantically.

"Such an impatient child. You know I'm not taking the vibrator out, correct?"

Allen paused, but he was past the point of caring about such thing, and then nodded. It didn't matter. And if anything happened that he couldn't handle, he'd gladly take it, so long as he could get his fiancé's cock up his arse.

"Good." And that said, he slammed in, the vibrator having moved as his cock brushed past.

"NYAAAH~!" Gods, oh gods, that was amazing!

Allen could feel each and every inch of his arse being filled or touched by his lover and that toy in some way. He panted hard, trying to get used to the bliss of everything.

The elder groaned out loud at he felt the boy's walls clench tight around his cock, and the vibrations of what he'd left within his fiancé rubbed against him.

"Quite the little cock slut, isn't that right, little kitten?" Kanda managed between breaths. "You love how my cock violates you from the inside..."

"Nyah! Y-yes Ookami-sama!"

Hand subtly trembling, the Japanese male grabbed a fistful of the boy's white hair, yanking the latter's head back. He then leant forward, burying his face in his lover's neck from behind. "Scream for me," Kanda whispered sultrily, shallowly thrusting further into the ass sheathing his member.

With his lover's cock pounding into him, and the vibrator seeming to have gotten stronger in the moment he was thrusted into, Allen didn't know what else to do _BUT_ to comply. And comply he did when the elder managed to find once again his secretive bundle of nerves. "NYAAAHHHHH~! YU~!"

"Such a good little kitten you are," the elder whispered again, kissing the boy's sweaty neck, tasting salt on his tongue. He grinned.

"Nyah~! Ah! Y-Yu! S-see...I-I wanna see Yu!"

"Oh? do you now, little kitten?"

"Yes! Yu! I... w-want Y-Yu!" Allen panted, his mind having trouble with even forming simple coherent sentences. It was a miracle he'd even managed to say that much, really, with the state he was in.

"But you realize how much more sensitive you are when your sight is taken away...vulnerable, exposed...feelings you thrive on only because it's me that makes you that way."

"Ah~! Y-Yu!"

Kanda grinned, fingers trailing down the boy's sides. "God, you're so fucking sexy like this, kit."

"Yu...h-hurts...it hurts..." He really needed to release. With that thing around his cock, he was amazed he had yet to literally explode in that area. "Nyah~!"

"Bear with it a little longer, little kitten." Kanda lowly whispered. "I believe I still need to cum before you're allowed to."

"B-but... cum... I n-need t-"

The elder silenced Allen with a kiss to the ear, one of his hands exploring the inner contours of the boy's thigh.

"To cum? Yes, I can feel the heat of your aching cock, little kitten." Kanda mumbled, deciding to take a nibble on the ear presented to him. His hand started fisting the younger's cock, long languid strokes, only adding to the torture. "But you also remember that you're being punished? Perhaps I should prolong it further...unless you think you know how to appease this 'arrogant wolf', as you've put it, little moyashi."

"Appease?" Allen gasped, trying desperately to figure out a way to get his fiancé to quit with the teasing already and let him cum. Difficult to do when one's brain was mush. "Please... Ookami-sama... I- _AH_ p-please let m... me cum... l-let this f- _nya_ foolish k-itten cum!" A particular thrust had the boy unintentionally clenching hard around his lover. "Nyaa! Yu! Ookami-sama!"

"If I let you cum, what will you give in return of my...generosity, hm?"

"I..." His mind was hazy, thoughts everywhere. "You c-could..." Images of the humbler flashed through his head, and he shuddered. "I-I don't..."

"Come now, innocent kit..." The elder's voice was husky, and beneath his blindfold, silver eyes widened, before closing as his body convulsed at the ministrations of that wonderful, _talented_ hand was still fisting him, and the vibrator with his lover's cock...fuck, what could he give in return of cumming?!

He was on his knees, cuffed to the bed, with Kanda ploughing away into his arse. That perv could do anything, and take anything he wanted, so what exactly did Allen have left to give?

"C-can't..."

"Hm?"

"Nya! I-I don't ha-ve a-any t-to gi-vaaah!" He fisted harder on purpose! "Y-Yu al-already has EVERYTHINGI _CAN_ GIVETOHIM!" Oh gods, hit him there again! Again! "Nyah! Ah! Y-Yu~! G-gods!"

"Everything you are, I own, is that it?"

"YES!"

Kanda smirked, shivering at those delicious screams, groaning as the tightness around his cock clenched, libido feeding on the trembling of the younger.

"And because I own all that is you, I'm free to do what I want."

"Yea—uh? W-wait...NYAAH!"

"Too late to back out now, kit," the Japanese male purred, licking up between the boy's shoulder blades.

"A-ah!" Hands clenched, once more, into his palms, and he could feel tears threatening to fall. He need ed to cum, he wanted Kanda to continue fucking him...there was so much!

Where did one of his lists begin, and where did the other end?

He supposed that didn't really matter right now, though. Cum... that was all he could think od. How much he wanted to cum... how much he wanted his fiancé to fill him with cum... "YU!"

"Hn?"

"L-let me c- _nng_ cum!"

"You truly are impatient...I suppose I could allow it...on one condition."

"A-ANYTHING!" Allen didn't care what his lover wanted, or what he'd have to do; he just wanted to finally be allowed to cum.

"I'm glad we're already at an agreement." Kanda's smirk broadened, as he removed the restraint around the smaller male's cock. "I'll let you know what you agreed to when the time comes, little kitten."

The boy gasped when he felt that hand return to his manhood, fisting him in a way that was anything but gentle.

Screaming, keening, begging...Allen found himself at a loss with what he could do anymore. Stars flashed in his vision, and almost simultaneously he came just as he felt Kanda filling him. "N-yaaaa~ s-so...nng~" He fell forward, completely spent.

Kanda groaned as he spilled his load into the younger male's ass, almost getting caught off guard when the smaller body had ran out of enough staminia to remain up. Seems he went a little too far?

He slowly pulled out, running a hand through his hair and feeling pleased with himself as he watched his young lover gasp for breath. "Tired, Moyashi?

No response. Curious, Kanda leaned forward to see that the younger had in fact passed out. "I'll take that as a 'yes', then."

Twice. He'd managed to make his lover pass out _twice_ from their activities today. Kanda smirked, eyeing the smaller body still spread out beneath him, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

He supposed he was done for the time being. He perhaps did owe the boy that much, besides, he did have business to attend to in the morning. Sighing, he reached to the side table, and pulled out the key to the cuffs. Slim arms fell from where they had been supported, falling on either side of the head of white hair.

Reluctantly, he closed the boy's legs; it wouldn't do any good for him to _say_ that he was going to give the kid a break, and then go screwing him into oblivion just because he couldn't keep his libido in check.

"Mn...Yu..." At first Kanda thought the boy was waking up, but instead he was calling his name out in his sleep. Kanda smiled down at the younger.

"Sleep well, my little moyashi."

And then when he felt like it, Kanda would be able to make use of the Brit's little promise. There was so much he could do... a lot of it things the boy would've had trouble agreeing to... this was going to be enjoyable.

But for now, he pulled the boy close to himself, and draped fallen covers over their naked forms. He wasn't sure why, but somehow, he felt as though this would be the last time in a while before he'd hold his beloved like this. He'd savor this moment, and keep it with him.

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Kanda really is a horny dog. Yeap~ I went there!**

 **Anyone else see the preview for Hallow's English dub? My god, I've been so used to watching the DGM series subbed, hearing them with their English voices was so weird to me...even though I'd originally seen it first in English...**

 **I'm also gonna say that I love Link's voice :) Can't wait to hear everyone else who didn't have an English VA before~ I'm so excited~!**

 **Keep my happy mood going, lovelies~ R &R and show this story some love! We'll see you next week with another chapter of Fade to Gray!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tyki: I'm here, why?**

 **Link: I could ask the same.**

 **Wisely: I second that. -looks around- I can't say I'm really fond on being here.**

 **Hana: Oh hush up. You're here, so disclaim this story.**

 **Tyki/wisely: -look to Link-**

 **Link: ...-sighs- Hanashi and XavierForest don't own D. Gray-man. I'm not sure what wouldhappen if they actually did.**

 **Hana: Rude much?**

 **Wisely: Enjoy the story.**

 **... ... .. ..**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 13 - +_**

Tyki paid the grimy rat of a man, before heading back out of the alley. Donning thick-rimmed glasses, and baggy getup, he groaned when he met back up with Wisely and Link. "Well?" the German male probed.

"Just as Mr. Kitchen Knife suspected. These murders aren't random." Almost three full weeks since his release, and he was being worked to the bone. Well, by his standards it was being done as such.

When it didn't seem like Tyki was going to continue, Link — with what little patience he had left— raised a brow. "And? What's the connection?"

"That's all we got so far." Tyki admitted after a pregnant pause. "We'll have to head towards another of my old hauntings. I have formal AKUMA who was loyal to a tee towards Lulu Bell, and by some extension, to me."

Link unhappily nodded. Why was he stuck with this job again? He'd hated this NOAH from the moment they'd met, so why'd he end up as one of the people in charge of him?

"Because you're one of the few that our lovely PMS-ing wannabe samurai can trust," Wisely yawned, looking at the agent through the corner of his eye.

"I would appreciate it if you would cease answering my thoughts like that."

"Can't be helped. And it's a truth you do need to hear. Kanda trusts you. And to some degree, myself."

"Fine then. Where do we find this guy?"

"Girl, actually." Tyki corrected. "She's a good kid, only loyal as much as she is for Lulu Bell 'saving' her from being another girl forced into trafficking."

"You use that term rather loosely, I take it." Link said, catching the pause after Lulu Bell's name.

"Honestly, I don't know what she thought, when she took the girl in. Perhaps she just wanted someone to do her nails."

"I don't know..." Wisely mused, staring off at something they couldn't see. "I think that was what Lulu Bell thought in the beginning, but eventually..."

"I suggest you cease there, before you gross yourself out." Tyki reprimanded his adopted nephew. "Again."

Link blinked in confusion, "Again...?"

"D-don't ask." Wisely grumbled.

"Alright... then..." Link murmured, frowning.

"We should head off now before it gets dark. I hate to bust your bubble, two-dots, but there are people that can take out even you if not in the right company." Tyki said, already heading off.

The German nodded, and the glared at Tyki. "That's not my name."

"And do I care? Nope. Not at all." Tyki said, otherwise ignoring the other male.

Link's fingers twitched towards his gun. Don't do it... don't do it... he thought to himself.

"Yes, don't do it. We need the man alive." Wisely said, uninterested in the man's thoughts. "I believe we still have a ways to go?"

"We're almost there, actually."

The German relaxed a bit at the news, though still perturbed at having been stuck with the duty of chaperoning Tyki.

"He's not that bad," Wisely shrugged, glancing back. "At least with him, I don't have to watch the willing continuous degradation of someone I consider family."

"When you say that you mean..."

"Don't push your luck, fuckwad." Wisely growled. "I lost my sister because of you."

"Harsh."

"I'm glad I was an only child." Link grumbled. "But even if I had any siblings, and the man who did that was near me as well, I'd share Wisely's sentiments."

Tyki 'hmm'd, hand searching his coat for a pack of cigarettes. "Siblings aren't that bad."

"Says the man whose brother had questionable motives." Wisely muttered. "I didn't like him in the slightest."

"Are we any closer to point B?" Link decided to ask, changing the subject.

Finally finding his pack of cancer sticks, Tyki nodded absentmindedly. "Nearly.

"Rather vague, aren't we?"

"I don't think it matters. Neither of you are rather fond of me talking, now are you?"

"No," Wisely agreed without missing a beat, "we're not."

"And there you have it."

"However, what we want and what we _need_ are two different matters entirely," Link added.

"As it is." Tyki grumbled. "I would love to have free reign like I used to, but that doesn't seem to be happening either."

"For a good reason." Link glowered. "You said we were almost there, are we any closer?"

"Yeah, we're about forty metres closer than we were since the last time you asked," the Portuguese male muttered dryly.

"Can't get there any quicker." The German and British males both grumbled.

"Tough crowd." Tyki mused. The rest of their journey had been in a heavy silence.

 **(* - *)**

When Wisely _finally_ heard the other NOAH's thought of 'ah, we've arrived', he was just about ready to collapse in relief. The minds of the people he was with were giving him a headache, and while he wouldn't go as far as to say that he'd of preferred Yu Kanda's company, there were _many_ places he could think of that he'd rather be.

Like perhaps in a nice secluded library with a good book to occupy his time. "Something...feels off." Tyki said, looking around the area. "Quick, hide!" He pulled both younger men with him in the alley with him, and made sure all three of them were pressed against the wall.

"What the bloody hell is wr—"

"Ssh!" Tyki scolded, looking at the two younger males on his right. "Stay where you are. Something's dreadfully amiss here."

"Where'd he go? I know I saw Mikk here somewhere!" A burly man ran past their narrow hiding spot. "Tch, stuck in the slammer and—"

"And what?" This voice was calmer, monotone, perhaps. "You, yourself, had told me where I can get my hands on one Tyki Mikk. He wasn't where the officers left him, nor does he seem to be in any of these...'haunts' you've claimed he'd recent when he was an actual free man. Dear, oh dear, seems like you've been wasting my time, my dear child."

"W-what are you—!?" Three sets of eyes widened, when the familiar sound of metal slicing flesh and bone could be heard.

"Apologies, but I believe I've said I never liked it when the scum of the earth who waste such precious time."

Link frowned, listening to and memorizing everything, filing it away for later use. That voice... it wasn't familiar, per se, but there was something... it was on the tip of his tongue...

"Apocryphos." Tyki and Wisely had cursed.

Link glanced at the two ex-NOAH, eyes widening. "Apocryphos?"

"Yes, the very one that would've put Allen in danger." Wisely growled. "What is he doing here? He should be in jail."

"Quietly as you can, walk farther into the alley." Tyki ordered, not taking his eyes off the man killing the other male slowly. That had always been that bastard's style. "Mercy" to those who were "forgiven", and then tormented to "sinners". However, 'Mercy', was a term used very loosely. Even by his own standards. "It would be bad if he found us."

Link and Wisely looked to one another, before looking at Tyki, and nodded. They weren't armed. And although Link did have a gun, he hadn't had the chance to reload it.

So in this instance, it would be more beneficial for them to follow the Portuguese man's directions, and then later inform someone of Apocryphos' escape.

Quiet as they were able, and miraculously missing every can, bottle, and all the noisier trash in general, it wasn't too much longer before they reached the backstreets, out of sight, and out of earshot of the man they witnessed killing a, what the trio assumed to be, a thug.

"Why was he after you, Mikk?" Link spoke up, after a long silence.

"I don't think I'd want to know." Tyki said, before looking to Wisely, "Did you catch anything from his thoughts?"

"That's the oddest thing." The British male in the group said, already diving into his own thoughts, "I hadn't heard him in the slightest until after we were pulled out of their line of sight.

"You...didn't hear them?" Both Link and Tyki were surprised by this. Link was the one to speak again as a thought crossed his mind, "We have to find her at all costs. If Apocryphos finds her before we do, we're in trouble with finding our lead."

More seriously than before, Tyki nodded. Even if he was... well... he was a lot of things... but not even he wanted to face Apocryphos. Unless he was heavily armed. And had a whole pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

Perhaps two packs would be better. "We'll go this way. There's a secret way into the building we can use."

"Of course there's a secret entrance to the building," Link muttered, "and _of course_ you know where it is."

"Please, don't act so surprised." Tyki muttered. "Come, we're wasting time standing here."

The FBI agent bit back a sigh and followed the other, despite how everything he'd ever been taught, everything he'd mercilessly _drilled_ into his own mind and body, screamed out against it. Listening to a criminal... he winced.

"If it makes you feel any better," Wisely said, noticing Link's distress, "I'm not at all happy about this either."

"Again, hold your enthusiasm." Tyki all but growled.

 **(- * -)**

"Who is it? I already told—" The door opened, and a girl, maybe almost a full-fledged woman, stood, ready to speak her mind on whoever she thought it was, but blinked in surprise when she instead saw the trio of men at her door. "Tyki? And a traitorous one is here too I see."

"I take it you're Miss Mimi?" Raising a skeptical brow, Mimi eyed the twin-moled FBI agent. "I'm Howard Link, of the FBI."

"What? You gonna throw me behind bars?"

"That's not the case at all." Tyki quickly explained. "If anything, he's...I suppose you could say he's my parole officer, if you wish to be technical."

"Quite a demotion." Wisely said with a snicker. "Hey, I'm not the one who ended Lulu's life, and you know it."

"But I take it he was with you." By 'he', Mimi could've either meant Link beside him, Neah, or Allen. She didn't know the first two, so it was safe to assume she meant Allen, or Crowned Clown, as she knew him as rather.

"He had been. But even you know that Crowned Clown has—"

"Don't think I believe such BS for a moment." Mimi growled. "That bastard has been killing off AKUMA left and right!"

"But that can't be true." Link said, "My colleague was there when Crowned Clown took his final breath."

"It's true," Wisely lied, crossing his arms where he stood. "Whoever is behind these killings is a Crowned Clown imposter." And then he paused, brows raising, the rest of what she'd said sinking in. "AKUMA? All the victims are AKUMA? Is that the connection?"

"Ex-AKUMA, since NOAH isn't around anymore, but yeah." She brushed a couple cotton-candy blue strands from out of her eyes. "I guess because you were NOAH, you didn't bother looking at the faces of those working under you." There was an edge to her voice, like she was accusing them of something.

"I believe I once told you that Wisely was a bit of an odd one." Tyki pointed out.

"Oh?"

"I never had AKUMA working under me." Wisely paused and paled. "We're coming in." He said dragging Tyki and Link behind him into Mimi's abode.

"What—mgph?"

"Shh! Listen, whatever you do, don't open that door. It'll be bad for _all_ of us here." Understanding seemed to have flashed in the woman's eyes, as she nodded.

Quickly, the only FBI agent in the room turned the lock on the door, then moved back to join the others. "Who is it, Wisely?"

"It's our little friend from the alley."

"Apocryphos." Tyki growled. "He's a psychopath. Known by all for his heinous deeds."

"Yey tall, short hair, glasses?" Mimi asked, seeming a little paler. "He's been coming around here a lot lately. I got a glimpse of him through my door's peep hole once or twice already."

"He's been here?" Link asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...he gives me the creeps. No one knows I'm living here, at least...I hope that's still the case."

Tyki shook his head, looking down at the girl with brows drawn together. "If no one knows that you're living here, then how did I find you so easily?"

"Don't be a wise-ass." Mimi scowled. "No one outside the _NOAH_ knew I was here."

"He's be an ass all day. Don't mind him at all." Wisely said.

"Shut up," the Ex-NOAH of pleasure hissed.

"You know how tempted I am to toss you to the literal and metaphorical shark right now?" The other ex-NOAH threatened.

"Again, _shut up_."

"Though, I doubt the literal one would get in more than a few bites; you'd probably give it indigestion or something," Wisely mused.

Both NOAH suddenly stopped their bickering when an aura so dark and menanecing emerged from a rather pissed-off German male. "I swear, mund halten, alle beide!"

"I don't know any German, but I'm pretty sure he just told you to shut up." Mimi pointed out. "And I agree. If you two destroy this place, Lulubell's vengeful ghost would be the _least_ of your damn worries." Her own voice was low and menacing. Her demeanor quickly brightened, scaring both Tyki and Wisely, more so than her darker one. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Good! Now, is there anything you needed? Because once that bastard outside disappears, I want you gone."

"Actually," Link spoke up, taking advantage of the other two's silence, "You've told us that a Crowned Clown had been killing ex-AKUMA. Have you seen the imposter?"

Sighing, Mimi gestured to the couch. "Tea? Coffee? It's gonna take a while to explain."

"No thank you. We're fine. Just tell us everything you know."

"Fine..." Lips pursed, the young woman turned her gaze to the ground. "All those people on the TV... the ones dead... I knew most of them. They weren't in Lulu Bell's division, but sometimes I'd be sent out on joint jobs with AKUMA working under a different NOAH, and whenever I did, I'd meet all sorts of other AKUMA. Those guys... they were some of them."

"How are you certain Crowned Clown was the one to kill them all?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mimi glowered at the blonde, "I _saw_ it happen. I saw the white cowl, the silver mask, I saw him from the shadows."

"Besides the costume, what else could you make out of him?" Link continued, "Have you seen him before the AKUMA killings?"

The girl frowned unhappily, crossing her arms as she did so. "You're asking all these questions, but how can you be sure that he's really as dead as you think he is?"

"We saw his body." Link and Wisely both said in unison.

Tyki, for his part, remained silent. He had no say in the well-being of the boy after all. As far as he could tell, "Crowned Clown", and "Allen Walker" were two separate entities that had once been one. He'd often forget that the vast majority of AKUMA never knew who he really was. But he supposed underlings were underlings, and they were only ever told what they had to know, not what they wanted.

"I want to see it."

"Pardon?"

"You're so hung-ho on Crowned Clown being dead, the least you can do I show me the hard proof. Unless, there's something you're hiding?"

She really was Lulu's right hand woman. Tyki noted.

"And what evidence could we show to get you to believe us?" Wisely asked.

"How else? Show me evidence of his deceased form."

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Duh-duh-duh! How are they going to prove Crowned Clown's "Death", I wonder?**

 **Reviews are very welcome, they help show the love for the story~! Even if I could use it, R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, show this story love and I'll see y'all next week!**

 **And seriously, don't forget to check to out XavierForest's stuff too~!**

 **Before I forget! I'm working on a one-shot for Lavi's birthday today, so keep an eye out for that one, okay? :) I'll see y'all soon~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hana: Welcome back to a new chapter!**

 **Allen: Things are really going to get screwy, aren't they?**

 **Hana: Did you see the story summary, Moyashi-chan? Yeah, things will get screwy...but y'all won't know where or when it'll come...actually, I don't either atm.**

 **Kanda: Che.**

 **Hana: Er...anyway...as you people know, neither myself nor XavierForest own D. Gray-man.**

 **Allen: Happy readings?**

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 ** _\+ - Chapter 14 - +_**

Allen shivered, as the coldest chill he'd ever felt wracked his form. "Are you feeling well, Allen?" Eliade asked the young male.

"Yeah...I think so. Last time we set this engagement, a crazed man tried to kill you. We didn't actually get around to talking about much."

"Right down to business then?" Eliade guessed. Allen nodded. "Very well then."

"I assume you already know that the people being killed are all ex-AKUMA..." She waited, and when Allen once again nodded, the woman leaned back in her chair, eyes on her clasped hands in her lap. "And you know what I am... just as I know what you are..."

"'Once were', Eliade. We're not those people anymore," he reminded her, expression solemn.

"You can keep telling yourself that, but we both know the memories will haunt us until our last breath." She pointed out, placing a hand on her stomach. "Listen, when it comes down to it, that man…he has some vendetta against something AKUMA or even the NOAH themselves have done to them. It's the only explanation I can think of."

"With so little information, we can't be too sure." Allen muttered, "In that aspect, it seems that's the only lead we can currently go by, huh? Unless...you have something more to share?"

The woman slowly shook her head. "Not really."

Allen sighed, and decided to take a sip of his Earl Grey, only to blink in confusion when there wasn't any there. Damn, he'd drank it all while conversing with Eliade already. "Well, if we don't have much else to go on, we'll have to start by looking into things."

"Indeed...I think I may know just the people to ask."

"Ask them to ask around?"

"Yes."

He hesitated for a moment, and then sighed. "Are they ex-AKUMA too?"

"SKULL, actually." Eliade clarified. "When the NOAH were still in charge, SKULL were by far more loyal than any us ex-AKUMA could ever be."

"I...never heard of them before." Allen said, and he hadn't. This was the first time he heard of a unit called SKULL.

"They were more of a science-type unit that reported directly to the Earl. Aside from Road Kamelot and Adam, the only other who knew of them was Wisely, and that was only because information was his specialty."

"Huh..." Allen said. "But can they be trusted with the Earl gone, though?"

"If I ask, they'll talk."

He wasn't really sure about this. A group only known by a select few of the NOAH didn't really sit well with well with Allen. "I am going to have to ask Wisely about this. I want his opinion too."

"Fine," Eliade agreed, feeling a bit put out. "But do you really want him knowing what we're doing?"

"I trust him."

 **. . - * - . .**

Kanda groaned, already feeling a migraine coming. He had just heard from his private investigation team, as he dubbed them, and their lead wants solid proof of Crowned Clown's death. Wonderful. Fucking wonderful.

What was he supposed to do? Did this lead want pictures? Papers? And why the fuck would they care about whether Crowned Clown was alive or not?

With Komui being the leading ME of both the Crowned Clown and NOAH cases, he'd be sure to have something to verify their claims.

With this in mind, he abruptly stood up, and stormed directly to his destination. The morgue. In his wake were a few shocked FBI personnel he never bothered learning the names of.

Were there more of them lately? So annoying...

 **(* *)**

Komui yawned at his desk, looking out to the morgue outside his space. He may have to work in a fridge, but that didn't mean he had to be forced to work on the paperwork out there. Which was exactly why he made a couple of renovations...he walled off an area large enough for his space, consisting of papers, his desk, chair, bookshelves...and the ever growing mess all over the tile floor.

His space, he could do what he wanted. He would argue. The point was, it was warm and toasty here, and freezing out there. Maybe...a nice little nap wouldn't hurt...

He sighed in content, head falling forward to rest on his desk with a 'thunk'. Yeah... a nap...

"KOMUI!" Shocked out of his sleepy state, the Chinese man glared towards the window where he heard the unmistakable sound of Kanda's voice.

Why couldn't he just sleeeeeep?

Pushing his glasses back up his nose from where they'd slipped, Komui reluctantly waited for the other.

He was rewarded five minutes later, when his door was slammed open. "Hello Kanda."

"Papers."

"Please be more specific." Komui sighed.

"Crowned Clown papers."

The Chinese man could feel a headache forming. "I have many papers relating to Allen; which ones do you want?"

Kanda shook his head. "I need Crowned Clown's biopsy shit and whatever else can prove he's dead."

Fatigue suddenly gone, Komui looked to the other male. "You've found a lead."

"It's not definite."

"Let me guess, 'need to know'?"

"For the most part. Just go find the documents I need." Kanda grumbled, as he quickly answered his cell. "What?"

"Who is it?" Komui asked, riffling through the stacks of papers littering the room. He knew they were here somewhere... maybe...

The Japanese male shot the other a glare, which went unnoticed as he was now looking in his filing cabinate. "Che. Just a...CROW, is all."

"Crow?" Link's voice sounded through the receiver. "What on earth?"

"Shuddup."

"Yu Kanda, why did you ju—"

"Shut it."

"On record," Komui stated, handing the documents to Kanda, "I have no idea how you managed to re-create Allen's disfigurement."

"I've had time to...study it." Kanda said. "Oi, I'm going to send you pictures of the documents. Be glad, ass wipe." Kanda growled, before swiping his phone, and ending the call. He didn't need any of Link's horseshit at the moment.

And hopefully their lead would stop asking annoying questions and just give them the information they wanted already.

"I'll set them up for you then." Komui sighed.

"Hurry it up then." The younger of the two men glowered. Komui merely waved him off as he lined up the papers.

"So, how have you and Allen been lately?"

"Fine."

"Have you figured out your wedding yet?"

Normally Yu Kanda was not the person to engage himself in small talk, but this was different; it was a topic he liked. He smirked. "Not yet."

"Try thinking of the wedding itself, before you decide to think of the wedding night." Komui half joked. "I mean, he said 'yes' after all, I doubt that means you have much to worry when pleasing the lad...in more ways than one."

"I would've otherwise taken you to be the man who would consider it shameful to speak of these things in a work environment."

"How many visitors do you think I get?"

Kanda paused, really _thinking_ about it, and then shrugged. "Probably rarely any, considering how annoying you are."

"How rude! I'll have you know, I'm delightful to be around. How many morticians do you know that keep up a cheery front like yours truly?"

"Maybe for good reason."

"Well I think they're just dreary people that need to get out more often!" The Chinese man huffed obstinately.

"Whatever." Kanda grumbled.

"You know, I think that you should try expanding your vocabulary sometime," Komui mused.

"It's enough for idiots around me."

"Rude!"

"But entirely true," the younger shot back. Kanda grumbled under his breath, taking the pictures of the laid-out documents before him.

Why did everyone he know have to be so goddamn annoying? Surely there was a limit to how many of them there could be...

Or perhaps not, much to his annoyance. He had Allen...and the kid was friends with most of the annoyances...he'd tolerate them to the best of his abilities, he supposed.

Allen could be annoying too, at times, but then he was sure that he could be just as annoying right on back to the brat.

His phone alerted him of a text, and he quickly read it. "Looks like we're getting our lead after all."

Komui smiled. "Wonderful!"

"Too fuckin' cheerful," Kanda muttered with a roll of the eyes.

 **. . - * - . .**

 _( ( Fifteen minutes ago ) )_

Mimi sighed, sitting at her dining table. "You lot are horrible liars."

"Pardon?"

"Listen, I know for a fact Allen isn't dead." The three men felt their blood run cold. "Lulu Bell was the one to train him. To help mold him into the killer NOAH needed him to be."

"But you just said..."

"Did I ever say I never knew who he was?" Mimi pointed out, "I've been Lulu Bell's most trusted AKUMA for a good reason."

"Then why did you ask to see his corpse?"

"Listen, if you really want to know how much you trust someone, you have to know how far they'd go to protect whatever they need to keep secret."

"I see." Tyki mused. "Lulu has done things like this to new recruits. I suppose it makes sense you yourself would do the same."

"Does...that mean we pass then?" Link inquired.

"I suppose it does. But don't think I'm giving you the truth flat out. You didn't get an 'A', after all."

"And why didn't we?" The Portuguese male queried, eyebrows raised.

"Firstly," Mimi said, her tone bored, "I don't like you."

"Hey, that's rather rude."

Her glance turned to Wisely, "You're a traitor." She continued, before looking to Link, "And you're in the FBI."

"And interestingly enough, I find that fair enough." Link muttered.

"Good," she replied curtly, the corners of her lips twitching.

 **(* *)**

 _( ( Present ) )_

Link checked his phone the moment the images came back. "Well, here are the documents."

"Do we even need them?" Tyki grumbled.

"Men." Mimi sighed. "Lemme see this quote, unquote 'proof of death', and then I'll tell you what I think you deserve."

The German hesitantly handed over his phone, the documents already up and ready to be read.

"Not bad." Mimi said, looking through everything. "This way, if whoever needs this information asks, then you won't be lying when you said I really did look through them."

"Now, what can you tell us?" Wisely asked, keeping critical eyes on the female in the room.

"Depends on what you want. You now know the connection between the deceased, and we both know that Crowned Clown isn't really as dead as everyone says he is. However, what we also know is that there's no way Allen is the one behind these killings."

"What can you tell us of this Crowned Clown impersonator?" Tyki full out asked.

"Not much," Mimi admitted. "Whoever it is only targets AKUMA, which means they have knowledge on our identities; they could've been an AKUMA themselves, or somehow privy to that kind of information back when NOAH was still running."

"Do you think they could be trying to lure someone out?" Link implored.

"If you ask me, I doubt luring out anyone involves killing AKUMA. Catch their attention? Maybe. But out right lure them out?" Mimi merely shook her head.

"I don't know about that," Wisely mused. "Maybe...and I'm obviously only hypothesizing, perhaps they mean to catch the attention of two individuals."

"But what would their motives be?" Link asked, arms crossed. "Wait...you don't mean this person truly meant to lure Walker and Kanda out?"

"I feel we shouldn't speak of this to either of them." Tyki sighed, wishing for another cigarette.

Mimi seemed lost in her thoughts as she spoke again; "You'd be right...but I don't think it would be...he might be in on it then..."

"Why would you think Apocryphos might me in on this?" Wisely inquired. "You're giving us more information than you initially wanted to give us."

"Only some of what I know. Most of everything else you got yourselves."

"Fine then," the white-haired Brit dismissed. "Then why do you think Apocryphos would be in on it?"

"He's been coming around here, as you've already seen." Mimi pointed out "I wouldn't be surprised if he was searching for AKUMA to have them executed by the killer clown 'himself', or so they're lead to believe."

"But _where_ is he getting the list of AKUMA from?"

"If I knew, don't you think I'd at least hint at it?" Her eyes widened, as she quickly turned to her door, "Listen, it's been fun. But I'm getting a feeling we're gonna have to get out of here. NOW."

Wisely frowned, and then his head whipped in the same direction the blue-haired woman's had, light eyes, too, widening.

 **. . - * - . .**

Outside, four pairs of eyes stared at the floor that had burst into an all-out hellfire. "Any later," One said, "and we would've been dead."

The taller figures nodded, "Are these rags really necessary though?"

"Funny you of all people should mention 'rags', now isn't it?"

"We can't have him knowing we got out." Sirens sounded from around the corner, the firemen and women ready to fight the inferno threatening to devour the building. "As long as he thinks we were caught up in there, we'll be safe for a while."

"Right." The three men said, eying the building one last time, before following the only female in the group into the backways.

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 **Whelp, that happened, now didn't? If you hadn't already, favorite and review, to show this story some love! R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, and seriously, check out XavierForest's stuff too. He co-authors this work, and had also done the same for Black over White. So please, go check out his own fics too :)**

 **On another note, yeap, I totally updated early. Why, you ask? Well...because I wanna work on another story, a revision, in fact. I started writing it back in 2012, the last time I worked on it was literally like two years ago. In 2014...on Valentine's Day...yeah. That happened. So...I'm reworking it, and I'm gonna start posting it here alongside AO3 _AFTER_ I've re-written out all 18 chapters. (17 and 18, as you may or may not know, were never posted here, however...because I wrote that after my two year hiatus, but the writing style of now just doesn't match from back then...) Once that's done, I'll probably do either a once a month or twice a month update for it, that way I won't catch up too quickly as I write out chapters I've yet to write out.**

 **I guess that's all I have to say at the moment, so we'll see you amazing people next week for another chapter for Fade to Gray!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hana: Okay, first of all, YES. I forgot. YES. I blame college. But hey! At least it's not being updated later in the week, right?**

 **Kanda: Stupid idiot.**

 **Allen: Can't be more creative with the naming?**

 **Kanda: Che.**

 **Link: I fear that is the limit to his vocabulary, Walker.**

 **Hana: How'd you get here?**

 **Link: Do you really wish to know?**

 **Hana: Uh...Neither XavierForest nor I own D. Gray-man...just the story you guys get to read here.**

 **Kanda: Get it over with and read the damn thing.**

 **Allen: You don't have to be so rude, BaKanda!**

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 ** _\+ - Chapter 15 - +_**

They could've died. Kanda realized. The day after the explosion, Link had informed him of what had happened. Apocryphos himself preferred a hands-on experience when he went through the motions of his MO. Why change suddenly? Did he hire someone to do it for him? Either way, he didn't like this. If that crazed sex offender, rapist, and whatever the hell else he was had been partnered with someone this one time who's to say he wouldn't try this again?

Why assume that? It was because the body of the man behind the explosion was found. A block from the crime scene 45 year-old arsonist Gerald Barnes was found murdered in perhaps the most brutal way none could've imagined. _THAT_ was definitely Apocryphos' way of dealing with "sinners", even if he himself was the one to enlist that man.

The Japanese male glared at any and all that got close, wanting to be left alone with his thoughts. Mostly, 'what the hell is going on', and things like that, but also how he couldn't let this affect him. The Moyashi would notice, and Kanda couldn't have that. The boy finally had his happy, normal life, and there was _no way_ Kanda would take that away from him.

"Agent Kanda!" Fucking hell...the other thought darkly.

"What?"

"I've been calling you for a while, sir...u-um, y-you see..." Now the man was getting nervous. Just great. Who was he again? The guy was tall, very hard to miss. An officer, maybe? Whatever. Didn't matter. Maybe he was a football player...

"Stop fucking stuttering."

"Ah... sorry, sir..."

"Who the hell are you?" Really, he could've cared less. This guy was probably a noob. Fucking newbies.

"Ah! Right, I'm Goz, and I recently joined the force...uh..."

Goz? Strange name. "What do you want?"

"Well... s-sir..."

Great, still fucking stuttering.

Kanda could literally feel his patience wearing thin, assuming there was any patience _left_. "Listen, if you don't tell me what the fuck you want in the next five seconds, I'll personally introduce you to Mugen." His hand was already clutching the sword's hilt.

"A-ah, sw-sword? Uh...p-pointy...!" It seemed he only just realized the infamous katana was even there. "Gah! Wait, wait! I'm sorry sir, I was s-supposed to tell you w-we found footage th-that I think you w-wanna s-see!"

The oriental male stood, glaring at the other. "Then why didn't you say so sooner?"

Instead of explaining, the taller male screeched, and ran off. He'd give the man credit. He was probably just as fast a Lavi...faster, considering Lavi doesn't run away when his life is in danger.

Well, sometimes he did... but most of the time, the idiot was just a stupid hyperactive rabbit that couldn't tell when its life was in danger.

He then cursed under his breath. He didn't know where the fuck he was supposed to go see the damn footage.

Goddamn pansy... running off before giving the whole damn message... Now what was he supposed to do?

"Kanda!"

"Fucking shit." Kanda grumbled. "What?" Why the fucking hell was Fou even here?

"You really scared Goz back there." The young woman pointed out. "So~ what'da do? Glare? Yell? Oh! I bet you just plain out screwed up before he could give you my message!" The orange-haired woman laughed finding that she whacked the nail on the head. "Never took ya ta be so damn easy ta read!"

"Fou, I swear to god—"

"Y'wanna see the damn footage or not?"

Gritting his teeth, Kanda nodded.

"Next time ask politely, idiot," she grinned.

But her face turned serious as she looked the man in the eye, to the best of her abilities at least. "You know. I'm the only one who's seen the footage. Consider yourself lucky no one else got to lay eyes on them."

The taller of the two crossed his arms, quite clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Because I saw one Howard Link with two ex-NOAH in the earlier time stamps."

She started walking away, gesturing for Kanda to follow, "One of those NOAH were in jail. I wonder why he wasn't anymore."

"Shit..." Kanda muttered under his breath, eyes on the woman in front of him.

Cobalt eyes widened in realization of his mistake. Fou crossed her arms, and smirked. "Well, well, cat's outta the bag, right?"

"You little—"

"Nuh-uh-uh, girly-man. I ain't telling anyone about this. It's pretty damn obvious you've got something on the recent "Crowned Clown" attack, so I'll just turn a blind eye to your misconduct."

"You're not my superior."

"But I know who is. Trust me, neither of us wanna deal with that bastard."

"Did you have hunch there were two?"

"Yeah, seeing you slip up was the icing on cake for me." He. Wanted. To. Fucking. _KILL_ that bitch of a part-time CIA... "But seriously, there was more to the surveillance than just the trio."

"What else was up?"

"I take it you're already aware of one Harald "Apocryphos" Jamison isn't in his jail cell either?"

"And?" He prompted, glaring daggers at the girl.

"Well, that's common knowledge by now. But what isn't knowledge is who the hell let that bastard out."

"No one knows?"

"No. The security cameras in his solitary cell have been disabled from the hours of 2 in the morning for a grand total of two full hours."

"Why are you bringing this up with me?" Kanda asked. He hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was; why did Fou have to be so damn intuitive?

"Because if I'm right, then you're already on the trail to figuring it out, right?"

"Not that I'm close." Kanda begrudgingly admitted. "I do, however, have a lead."

"Mimi Éclair, right?"

"First I've heard her name." Kanda grumbled. "You're more well informed than the Crow."

"I like that codename...does it refer to a group or..."

"Group." Kanda said. Before long they were in the security room. Showing their badges to the police officers outside, they were let in.

"I have a few more people who may be able to help. Two spots should know them pretty well." Fou said, taking a seat, and staring at each screen. "They often talked about him, after all."

Kanda absentmindly nodded. Looking at the footage himself, he noticed how they were all rewound to different points. The earliest seeming to be from earlier last month. "They're at different times."

"Your point being?" Fou smirked.

"Don't act so fucking smug, bitch."

"Way to woo the ladies." Fou sardonically stated. "Listen, I'll throw the big bad doggie a bone then. The earliest these cameras can go is about a month back. We found footage of Apocryphos from back then, and it seemed he'd been coming to that place long before these cameras were even installed. Apparently, the landlord had been getting complaints of arguments coming from the hall."

"Complaints."

"Everyone knew everyone in this building. But the voices they heard were unfamiliar."

"So? What's the place he's been going to?"

Around Mimi's place, But he's often been to some other corridors too." Fou quickly paused one of the cameras, pointing out the time stamp saying _14:32.23_ in the upper corner. The date of that moment in the opposite corner. "You can see right here he's on his way to the end of the hall, it seems he meets up with someone, but his face doesn't show with the shadows surrounding him."

"Quality of these cameras suck." Kanda grumbled. "Couldn't be bothered with night vision?"

"Nope. By the way, this was the day before the building caught fire."

"Like hell I'd not notice that." He had indeed taken note of the date. It was only two days ago. "Then that must make the second guy the arsonist we found block away."

"That's safe to assume for now, but I get the feeling there was someone else. We won't really know unless we get the autopsy reports."

"This is all one fucked up mess."

"Amen."

 **. .** **\- * - . .**

"I'm bored." Timothy sighed, looking out his window. He really missed seeing Allen and Kanda.

"That's really nothing new." A girl said, giggling a little. She was a new kid here, being no older than himself he'd guess. She lost her grandfather in a recent heist gone wrong, and her parents died when she was even younger. That's what Emilia was able to find out, anyway. It was in that accident where she'd also lost her left eye.

"Very funny, Lala." Timothy grumbled. Most the other kids were afraid of the blonde-haired child, but really Timothy thought she was pretty cool. For a girl anyway.

"Who are...Allen and Kanda?" Timothy, confused at first, turned to his new friend. "I heard you talking about them to Miss Emilia earlier...I'm sorry I eavesdropped...Grandpa Guzol always said that was a bad trait to have..."

"S'fine." The blue-haired boy shrugged. "And those two are the guys who are gonna adopt me. One is this really short motherly guy, and the other one is this cool FBI agent."

"It sounds really nice." Lala mused. "I don't think anyone would adopt me...that was why my grandpa was the one to take care of me after my mom and dad died."

"You can't say that!" Timothy was quick to exclaim, "I bet anyone would be super lucky to have you as their kid, and if they don't see that, then they're totally missing out!"

"I kinda wish you could be my brother now." Lala giggled. "You're supportive enough for it."

"A brother? Me?"

"Yup."

"You're not guilt tripping me, are you?"

"Course not!" She grinned, pushing back the few strands of blonde hair that had fallen forward and were beginning to annoy her.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you apparently have trust issues, I'd assume?" Both kids blinked, before turning to see who was behind him. Timothy's shock becoming joy seeing who it was.

"Allen!"

"You're Allen?"

The young male chuckled, and nodded. "Allen Walker. And you are?"

"I'm Lala...how come you have grandpa colored hair?"

"Why're you here, Allen? Is that really cool FBI guy here too?" Timothy was quick to distract Allen from any anger he may have had at the 'grandpa hair' comment.

"Yu is a bit busy now," the white-haired man young man said apologetically. "Apparently he's working on a case right now."

"'You'? Why did you say 'you is'?" Lala asked, confused.

Allen should his head. "Not 'you'; my fiancé's is Japanese, so his name is 'Y' and 'U', though I'm the only one allowed to call him that."

"How come?"

"Because is anyone else tries to call him that, he gets grumpy. And he's a bit scary when he's grumpy." He smiled ruefully.

"That's silly!" Lala giggled.

"It kinda is, isn't it?"

"Timothy's right, you are a motherly guy."

"Uh...I have to...um...d-do something over there..." Not given a chance to runaway, Allen grabbed Timothy by the scruff of his shirt. "Gah!"

"Motherly, you said?" Allen said in a sing-song voice.

"N-no way. I've got no idea what sh-she's talkin' a-about," Timothy stuttered, eyes on Lala, silently pleading for help.

The girl only smiled innocently, "Well, at least I _think_ that's what he said...but my memory may be a little fuzzy..."

"And how would you remember exactly what he said?"

As though thinking of her answer, she smiled, "I might be able to remember if we can go get some ice cream?"

Timothy blinked. Surely Allen wouldn't actually fall for— "Fine then. We'll go get ice cream." —the hell? He knew Allen liked food, but that was actually sad on his part...bribed with ice cream.

"Hooray~!"

Well, at least they could get out of the orphanage core a while. And he got to see Allen, so it was pretty much okay.

"Can...I be let go of now?" Really, he was starting to feel tingly in his arms right now. Plus, he missed the ground. How was Allen holding him up like this?

Attention now back on the younger boy, Allen smiled. "I don't know Timothy, should you?"

"...you're seriously doing that thing Emilia keeps doing?"

"What thing?"

"That _thing_!" He hissed, pointing at the elder accusingly, eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Allen said with a grin. "Which thing do you speak of?"

"You're trying to get me to say 'may I', before you let me down!"

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are," Timothy said with a glare.

"Allen!"

"Timothy!" The elder whined back, a mischievous grin set itself on the otherwise innocent looking face. "You gonna ask nicely, or not?"

"Grr...FINE! _MAY_ I please be let down now?"

Sighing overdramatically, the Brit relented, lowering the younger to the floor. "I guess... since you said 'please' and all."

"You're mean." Timothy grumbled.

"And you're a brat." Allen shot back. "Now, are we all ready for ice cream?"

"Yup!" Lala piped up with glee.

Allen smiled at the children, glad to see them in a good mood. He'd first come here to see Timothy, but Lala seemed nice enough. He didn't see why he couldn't treat the both of them.

"Oh, Mr. Walker, what brings you here?" Allen smiled as he greeted Emilia.

"Hello, Emilia...and uh, Allen is just fine." He was pretty sure she was older than he was. Not that he would actually say that out loud. He had a feeling she was the kind of woman whom would probably kick his balls in if upset.

"I'm on the clock, so formalities is pretty much necessary." She explained, gesturing to the man peeking from behind the door behind her. Seeing what she meant, Allen rolled his eyes.

"I was going to take Timothy and Lala to get some ice cream. I hope that's okay."

"You know what? Give the man issues. Have them back by dinner if you will."

"B-by dinner?"

"I think it'd be good for them. I can see it in your eyes you're thinking of adopting Lala here." To this, Allen blushed.

"W-well...I guess the thought...m-may have cr-crossed my mind..."

Hearing this, the young blonde child glanced excitedly across at Timothy, who returned the look with a grin of his own.

"Really and for truly, papa?" Silver eyes widened. He was sure she slipped in her words, right?

"W-what?"

"Are you really, _really_ gonna adopt me too, papa?" Not...a slip of the tongue. Allen realized, his face turning a darker shade of pink...papa, him? Papa...

Timothy blinked, before grinning, "That means we're already brother and sister."

"Mm-hmm!"

"W-wait a moment! I—"

"I suggest you and the kids hurry up and go get that ice cream." Emilia interrupted, a smirk on her face. "Bond with them, and maybe Kanda will be able to bond with them too at some point." She was already ushering the trio out the door. "Have fun, enjoy your outing, and see you near dinner time~" The door shut right behind them. Allen couldn't get a single word out of it.

"Uh...I-I guess that was—"

"Totally awesome~!" Timothy exclaimed. "Let's go~! Let's go!"

Lala giggled, and grabbed Allen's hand. "Papa, let's go get ice cream!"

These children were _evil_. They knew exactly which buttons to press, and now he _had_ to adopt the both of them. Hopefully Kanda was in a good mood... The Brit winced at the thought of just how much sex and bondage he'd have to participate in before his lover agreed to this. No more walking for at least a week... Allen sighed. Well, at least Lala seemed like a nice enough girl... And Timothy liked her...

Whelp. Allen sighed to himself, it could be worth it in the end...he'd just...have to butter up his fiancé is all.

A lot of buttering up... He shivered at the thought.

Best not to think about that right now, he told himself, watching the two talking and walking ahead of him.

He really had these two until dinner time? He pulled out his phone, and checked the time. It was ten to twelve. Seemed he'd be doing some errands with these two for a bit as well.

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 **That happened. Sometimes a story has a way of...taking a life of its own...that may or may not have happened while we wrote this part out. -innocently smiles- But hey, it works~**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, even though I know I need it...(And it's only the second day of the semester too) Show the story some love! Drop a review, and let us know how we're doing~ Don't forget to follow to get chapter updates sooner, and favorite if you will~ Be sure to check out my partner in crime for this story, and we'll see you next week!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hana: Here we go, a new chapter for everyone to enjoy!**

 **Allen: ...am I going to fear the next chapter?**

 **Lala: ?**

 **Timothy: -snickers-**

 **Hana: ...why are you two here?**

 **Timothy/Lala: Just 'cos~!**

 **Hana: Right...well, y'all know the drill. Neither myself nor XavierForest own D. Gray-man. We only take credit for the story you guys get to read~**

 **Allen: Enjoy reading!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 16 - +_**

"So good~!" Timothy said, looking much like the cat which caught the canary.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Allen smiled, before turning to Lala. "And what about you?"

"I'm good! The ice cream here is so yummy!"

"Then we'll definitely have to come back some time," Allen mused offhandedly.

Lala nodded furiously. This past few hours had been like a dream; her newest — and probably _only_ — friend had introduced her to the person planning on adopting him, and now the guy wanted to adopt _her_ as we'll; it was more than she ever could have asked for. And aside from being a really nice guy, he didn't give a damn about her eye.

She wanted to ask him about his own, to hear how he'd gotten that scar, but she didn't think it was time yet. Maybe soon though; she was pretty curious. After he'd properly adopted her. That way, he couldn't back out of it.

"We got a lot of time to kill though." Timothy pointed out. "What're we doing today?"

"Hmm...I think Yu should almost be back in the office...maybe we can drop him off his lunch?"

"You bring him his lunch?" Timothy asked.

"Mm...no. But I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

"And then you can tell him about Lala," the blue-haired boy added, smirking when he saw Allen tense.

"Ah...maybe we'll make an extra special lunch...I'm thinking a fully traditional bento, complete with his favorites."

Curious as ever, Lala cocked her head to the side slightly, speaking her question aloud; "Bento? What's that?"

"Japanese lunchbox." Allen explained. "We'll have to go shopping, and I can even make you two snack-sized to take back when I return you two."

"Really?"

"Sounds boring if it's just a lunchbox."

"I'll just have to prove you wrong otherwise, Timothy." Allen said with a chuckle. Standing, he took their empty bowls, and tossed them in the trash. "Let's go food shopping, and we'll get all the supplies we're gonna be needing, okay?"

The younger nodded. "Trust the motherly one to be able to cook."

Allen's smile fell.

"Wait, you _can_ cook, right?" Timothy asked, and then in remembering back to when he'd stayed with the couple, he smirked. "Oh, so was that why it was Kanda who cooked last time?" Seeing Allen's glare, the boy snorted. "Wow. Wouldn't have expected that."

"What does that mean?" The Brit questions, glare still there.

"You're such a girl, I figured you'd at least be able to cook," the other said with a grin.

Lala, with her hands at her hips, pouted. "And what does cooking have to do with being a girl?"

"As it so happens." Allen interrupted, "It just so happened to have been Kanda's night to make dinner."

"You sure about that?" Timothy asked.

"Maybe I should reconsider adopting you."

"I take it back!"

"Foot in your mouth." Lala muttered. "So tell me, what does cooking have to do with being a girl, hm?"

"Ah...uh...I-I didn't m-mean it that way...er..." Allen only shrugged. Timothy got himself into that mess, he could get himself out.

"C'mon. You said it, so you should know what you meant," the blonde said with a glare.

"I-I just... because girls normally cook... so..."

"And so now you're characterizing women by their ability to cook?"

"Uh... no... just... what I meant was..."

"Okay, we don't need any bloodshed, right?" Okay, he was feeling bad for the blue-haired child at this point. "What our naïve friend here means is—"

"Don't start putting words in my mouth!"

"Then you _are_ being sexist." Lala accused the youngest male.

"What? No! I'm not sixest...? The heck is that word anyway?"

"It means that you're characterizing someone or discriminating them because of their sex," Allen supplied helpfully.

"What?"

"Uh...you're bullying someone for their gender."

"Why didn't you just say it that way in the first place?"

"He did. You're just too stupid to know big words."

"HEY!"

"Maybe we'll get you a tutor later," the eldest mused, feeling somewhat satisfied when he saw Timothy tense.

"But Emilia is already his tutor." Lala pointed out. "Does that mean you would have to pay her to teach him, when she already does it for free now?"

"I meant for after I adopt you guys. Or maybe I'll just send you to school..."

Thinking it over, Kanda would've probably preferred it if Timothy and Lala would be sent to school...but at the same time, he himself was worried. Lala looked as though she'd be subject to bullying...and with Timothy's hair, wouldn't he too?

He could always just try out a bunch of schools... Or sort out any problems that arose... Now that he thought about it, wouldn't sending Kanda in fix everything? Scare the bullies, mess with the teachers; there _was no_ downside.

Allen grinned. Sometimes it payed to have a terrifying lover.

"Allen, you're making a scary face..." Lala said, bringing the British male out of his thoughts. "And making people scared."

"He does that sometimes." Timothy explained, though hiding behind Lala.

Still grinning, Allen pointed off in the direction they were headed. "C'mon. We got people to see, places to go, and whatever else the saying says."

"I think it's only 'Places to go and people to see'." The blonde-haired girl pointed out. "But you really are freaking people out."

"No I'm not," the eldest dismissed with a wave of a gloved hand. He'd have to show Lala his disfigurement eventually if she was going to end up staying with him...

"That guy's calling someone on his phone, while staring with a weird expression." Timothy bluntly stated.

"Ah...uh...let's go then..." Taking both children's' hands, he quickly walked off realizing the kids really weren't lying about the worried glances and stares from the people around them.

Goddamn. Why'd he have to be so weird? Personally, he blamed it on NOAH.

But could he really blame them at this point? They weren't around anymore...Tyki was behind bars, Wisely was somewhere doing Lord knew what, and so was Neah...and the rest of the deranged family had been killed off. Maybe he could at least blame his uncle...yeah, blame Neah...just because.

"Is this the place?" Lala asked, looking around.

"Huh?" Looking for himself, Allen viably paled. He really should've been paying attention...where the hell were they?

"You didn't get us lost, did you?" Timothy groaned. "You totally did!"

"No way!" The elder protested, trying to find some kind of street sign or something to at least give him an indication as to where it was they'd ended up.

"Isn't this where the Police station is?" Lala asked, looking around. "I think we're on Mater Street and 24th right now."

"O-oh... The police station huh..." Wasn't this where officer Moa worked?

"Allen?" Oh for the love of—!

"Woah, that police chick knows who you are, Allen!" Timothy said, laughing. "Did'ja get into trouble or something?"

"Mm...I wouldn't say that." Officer Moa told the kids as she walked to the trio. "I think he might if you two aren't supposed to be around him." Allen finally turned around to face the female officer.

"Uh, actually, these are kids Kanda and I are planning to...um...adopt..."

"He doesn't know about Lala yet though." Timothy piped up. "We were gonna make him a bribery lunch of his favourite food to get him to say "yes" to keeping Lala too."

"I see." Moa said, adjusting her rounded glasses. "Well, in case you three hadn't noticed, I'm not even in uniform today. It's my day off."

"Huh?" Taking a quick glance, Allen realized the brunette was in fact, wearing civilian clothing. A white blouse, blue jeans, and sneakers. "Oh, I, uh, I guess you are...wait, Timothy, did _you_ get into trouble with Moa?" It would explain why he knew Moa was a police officer after all.

"Let me guess, you got lost?"

"H-huh? Of course I didn't! I know exactly wh-"

"Save it," she interjected with a knowing smile. "You're lost."

"I never knew you had a sad excuse for directional sense." Lala bluntly said.

"Harsh..." The youngest male muttered. Allen had all but deflated on the sidewalk, muttering things neither Moa, Timothy, nor Lala could make out.

"Well, to be fair," Timothy began, "you only just met him today."

"True."

"But you're right. It is pretty sad."

Allen, who'd begun to perk up a bit when Timothy had — sort of — stood up for him, stared dejectedly at the two pre-teens before him. "But... there's other things I'm good at..." he tried, attempting to salvage what little pride he could for himself.

"Yeah? Like what?" The blue-haired boy asked, smirking.

"L-like..." Allen stuttered, mind scrambling for something, _anything_ he was good at. "Piano!

Timothy's smirk grew. "And what use is that?"

At that, the older male didn't know what to say. "But... there's other things..."

"Like...?"

'Killing', a voice in his head whispered, haunting, but he quickly shoved that thought back wherever it came from. "Getting my fiancé to do what I want!" He said instead.

Moa nodded, sighing. "He's right. That takes talent."

"Can you _really_ play piano though?" Lala asked, her curiosity burning.

"Uh? Well, yeah."

"Papa you've got to teach me!" Again with 'papa', Allen noted. He wondered what title Kanda would get from Lala...she was pout-begging...oh crap...

"I-I guess I could..."

"Yay~!"

"Did you adopt them, Allen?"

"Not...yet...see, I was going to visit Timothy...and then I was introduced to Lala...and then well, here we are."

"Hm." Moa said thoughtfully. "Where did you say you were originally going before you got lost?"

"The store. Allen was gonna make Kanda a bribery lunch." And then some...Allen found himself thinking. "Because he wants to adopt Lala, as well as me."

"I feel you'll nee—"

"I KNOW!" Allen quickly interrupted, face red to high heaven. "L-let's just...go...okay?"

"And do you know in which direction the store is?" Moa asked.

Allen gulped, before timidly chuckling, scratching the back of his head, "Uh...n-not really?"

"Lame." Timothy sighed.

"I'm not lame!" The Brit indignantly huffed.

"But your sense of direction is." Both police woman and children pointed out.

"Is not!"

"Is too," Timothy muttered.

"I think you should stop putting your foot in your mouth, Allen." Lala advised. "It can't be good for your health."

"Here, I have some groceries to shop for myself, I'll lead the way, alright?" Moa offered.

Allen slowly nodded, feeling somewhat dejected. Well, it could've been worse... Maybe.

"Now, what do we need?" Allen asked mostly himself going through the aisles. Timothy and Lala were on either side of him, looking at the different foods on the shelves.

"What are we gonna make him again?" Timothy asked.

"His favourite foods," the former answered absentmindedly.

"And they are?"

"Soba."

"That's only one."

"Is…there anything else?" Lala implored, curiosity getting the better of her.

"If there is, I hadn't found it yet. I know in his soba he'll either have lotus or pumpkin seeds and tempura shrimp with green tea, no sugar..."

"Lotus?"

"Uh...blossoms I think? Or were they seeds like with the pumpkin...I never did bother to figure that tidbit out."

"Well you'd better," Moa said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, but either way, I'm still gonna end up being half ra—" Allen cut himself off, blushing madly at what he'd just been about to say.

And Timothy was smiling way too innocently. "Half what?"

"Um... h-half... Half ready if we don't hurry up and buy what we need!"

Yes, he knew how pitiful his cover-up had been. He also knew from the three separate looks he was getting that no one believed a word he'd said.

"Whatever you say." The youngest male said, not really believing him for a moment. "Hey, can we get candy?"

"Candy? We just had ice cream."

"Please?"

"How about this." Allen came up with this plan on the spot, "We'll buy a whole sack of candy when I can finally adopt you and Lala, deal?"

"With plenty of chocolate, gum, and gummies?" Lala probed.

"And jawbreakers, and pop rocks?" Timothy added.

"All candy made with real pure cane sugar."

Both children eyes widened, "There's such a thing?" Allen nodded, and quickly covered his ears when the two younger ones squealed in delight.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Moa questioned, eyeing the two children.

Allen grinned. "Why wouldn't it be? I get candy, they get candy; it's a win-win situation for all."

"If the three of you get a sugar high, I have a feeling that your fiancé will make you regret it."

She could almost see the glint in the British male's eyes. "Three against one. We can't lose!"

"Yeah!" Moa silently prayed Allen's fiancé would grant some mercy on his soul. _Some_ mercy, not complete.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Hey guys~! So, bribery lunch, hm? Who thinks that'll actually work on Kanda? :3 Well, you're gonna be waiting until next week anyway~!**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxtion, so please, show this story some love! Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and feel free to fave and follow if you hadn't already~! It's appreciated~**

 **See you wonderful people next week on Fade to Gray!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hana: Hello~ We're back~**

 **Kanda: Che.**

 **Allen: ...jeez, hold your enthusiasm, why don't you?**

 **Hana: No fighting! Anyway~ Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter! As always neither me nor XavierForest own D. Gray-man.**

 **Allen: -reading through the chapter- ...**

 **Kanda: Hn...I'll take what I can get, I suppose.**

 **Allen: -blinks- W-what's that supposed to mean?**

 **Hana: Enjoy the new chapter, you amazing people you~**

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 ** _\+ - Chapter 17 - +_**

"Uh...excuse me, do you know if Yu Kanda is in right now?" Allen asked a fairly large man. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a little intimidated.

"Yu Kanda? I don't think that's a good idea..."

"I'm his fiancé." Allen tried. "I'm pretty sure—"

"Fiancé? Wait, you're Allen then, aren't ya?"

"I get the feeling he doesn't really talk about his personal life with you..."

"Ah! I'm Goz. Nice ta meet you, and...I may or may not have stumbled across his phone at one point..." Well, that certainly did explain things.

"I doubt it'd only say "Allen" as the contact...how much do you wanna bet he put "Moyashi" as the nickname?" Timothy whispered. Lala giggled, nodding in agreement.

"Timothy!" Allen hissed, cheeks flushing red.

"Just pointing out a fact," the young boy grinned.

"You're impossible!"

"No, I'm a kid. We're supposed to cause you some trouble."

"He's not wrong." Goz pointed out. "I wasn't much an angel as a kid myself. My parents can vouch on that."

"We're not _all_ bad," Lala put in, smiling.

Allen sighed, deciding now was a good a time as any to change the topic. "So...is Kanda here?"

"He just got back in from the field...I think I may have angered him while we were out..."

"Trust me, I doubt it's nothing I can't handle."

 **(* - *)**

"You idiots! How the fuck do you even mess up that badly?! They're complete opposites you fucktards!"

Apparently Goz had been right. Allen and the children had come in to the sight of his fiancé scolding — more like verbally abusing — around about half-a-dozen terrified — possibly — new recruits.

Timothy grinned, pointing to the angry Japanese male. "That's the one."

Lala gaped, glancing between the pissed-off FBI agent, and the frozen British white-haired young man. "H-how?!"

Allen blinked, handed the bento box over to Timothy, and stomped right on over to his fiancé, who had yet to see him because his back was turned. He tapped the elder on the shoulder and waited.

Sure enough, Kanda whipped around, a fearsome glare in place. "Piss the fuck o-" He cut himself off, choking on his own words at his lover's bright — though somewhat forced — smile.

"Okay. I'll come back later then."

He didn't even make three steps before hands grasped at his hips and pulled him back against a larger body, lips at his ear. "What are you doing here, Moyashi?"

Determined to ignore the man's obvious teasing, he stood still, though still caught the grateful looks shot his way after calming his partner. "I made you lunch. But if you really don't want it, then I'll eat it."

"You? Cooking?" Kanda scoffed.

"Hey! I've gotten better!" The younger scowled.

"Sure you have," the other muttered. "What are you doing here?" He asked, repeated the question from earlier.

"I already told you th—"

"No," Kanda interrupted, nipping at the boy's ear. "What are you _really_ doing here?"

This wasn't good. His lover had already figured out that something was wrong and this wasn't going to plan and—

...oh... he could feel Kanda's length pressing hard into his back. Hopefully the man would think twice about doing anything here... where there were people... lots of people... and Timothy was grinning at him... and Lala was blushing...

Stiffening, Allen tried to pull away, but his lover tightened his hold. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I w-was ju—"

Allen gasped as he felt a tongue trace his ear, just like when they'd first met. A hand groped his rear and it took everything he had not to deck the pervert in front of all these people. "Just what?"

The younger grit his teeth, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Excuse me."

Kanda, whose sole focus had been on his young lover, finally looked past the boy, gaze first on Timothy, and then settling on Lala, who stood by his side, her single blue eye expectant. Frowning, the Japanese male pinched Allen's butt. "You didn't...Moyashi?"

Annoyance mellowing out into discomfort, the Brit nodded. "Sorry for not asking first."

Not letting go, Kanda appraised the girl with narrowed eyes. Beside her, Allen saw that Timothy was still grinning, although Lala seemed nervous. That was to be expected though; she _was_ meeting Yu Kanda for the first time.

Finally, after much mental deliberation, Kanda spoke. "Name?"

"I-I'm Lala..." The girl finally managed to get out. Where Allen was kind, and gentlemanly, Kanda was...scary.

She hadn't expected this. Since Allen was as he was, she'd thought that his fiancé would be, too. Turns out she was mistaken.

The Japanese male frowned, taking in the girl's bandaged left eye and strange name, but otherwise nodded. "I'm going on lunchbreak," he said to no one in particular, pulling his young lover with him into his office, motioning for the children to follow.

"C'mon, Lala, he won't kill us." Timothy said, ushering his sister-to-be towards where the adults were.

"Even if you say so...first impressions say otherwise. He looked like he was going to slaughter those guys."

"Tough love." Timothy said, brushing it off.

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly.

Timothy grinned. "If he really _was_ a bad guy, then why would Allen be with him?"

Well, she supposed the boy had a point. To some extent, why wouldn't Allen be with this man if he weren't at least a little nice...right?

Though that guy _did_ just grope Allen... and his hands were still at Allen's hips...

This was honestly conflicting for the Italian female. Sighing, realizing there wasn't much she probably could do about it, entered the space the other three males had gone.

"Alright, so here's your lunch, Yu." Allen said, taking the bento from Timothy, and placing it on the table.

"Maybe I should have you sample it. If you get sick, I'll know it's bad."

"Yu!"

"But Allen eats just about anything...do you really think it'd affect him at all?" Timothy asked.

"In that case, I'll make you try it."

"Hey!"

Lala rolled her only eye. "You pretty much walked into that one."

Kanda's gaze flickered back over to Lala, and he smirked.

The girl quickly looked down, meaning she didn't see Timothy and Allen grinning at one another behind Kanda's back.

Was this even a good idea? Could she really call this scary person a father? She already started calling Allen "Papa", but that wasn't really intentional...at first anyway. It just seemed like it fit him...if Allen was gonna be her "Papa"...then what did she call Kanda? What felt right when she said "Papa" with something other than "Mama"? "Papa" and..."Dada"? No, definitely not. "Dad"? "Daddy"? "Father"? Definitely not "Father"...

She couldn't call him something more feminine... he'd hate that. So... "Kanda"? But that didn't feel right either... And she didn't even know if he wanted another child anyway...

"Moyashi, what the hell?" Blinking Lala quickly looked up, seeing the man now had a scowl on his face, aimed for Allen, who was smiling innocently.

"What the hell, what, Yu?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed all the more, and Lala stepped back.

"Moyashi."

"Kanda."

"Can y'eat now?" Timothy whined. "I'm boooorrrrrrrrred!"

Allen smiled. "You know what? That's a _great_ idea Timothy." He crossed his arms. "Come on, Yu. Eat up."

"We worked really hard on it, daddy!" Maybe it was Allen and Timothy's imagination, but did Kanda just blush? "Please eat it?"

"...daddy?" Kanda asked, his attention back to the long-haired girl.

A blue eye looked up innocently with a begging puppy expression. "Is that not okay?"

"I...don't dislike it." Kanda muttered. He then sighed, and ran his hand through his bangs. "Fine then. I'll eat it."

"Yay~!"

"How'd you do that?" Timothy asked.

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"A force to be reckoned with..." Allen said.

"She's scary like that," the younger boy continued.

"Yeah...she is..."

Kanda was pleasantly surprised that what Allen made was actually far better than he thought...sure, it was a character bento...whoever the hell he chose to pick was...but it was good. The moment he'd seen Lala, he knew it was a way to butter him up. He was pretty sure that Allen knew there'd be more to it than a homemade lunch.

A whole lot more.

And going by the way that the Brit kept shifting around uneasily, it was easy to tell that he knew that, too.

But Lala... she was okay, actually. She was wary at first, like most people where when meeting Kanda, though when they'd later moved into his office, he'd seen that she, like Timothy, had a devious side to her. Hers, however, was different. Instead of the bribing the young boy had used against the Brit, she was trying to play on his emotions by calling him 'daddy' and using puppy-dog eyes. And it'd worked.

In that way, at least, she was like the Moyashi. Though Kanda wasn't so sure about letting a girl in the house. One girl, three guys...

"Why are you looking at me funny?" Lala asked, after noticing Kanda's attention had been on her for a while.

"If we do decide to adopt you, you'd be the only girl."

"I've always been the only girl." She admitted. "I've been through the foster care system, before my grandfather was able to find and adopt me...and in all those cases, I've been the only girl in a house consisting of rowdy boys."

"Really?" Timothy asked, his interest piqued.

"I can even show you what my foster brother showed me when I lived with him and his father!" the amount of life the three men could see in her eye was outstanding. "Umm...Timothy, try and tackle me!"

"What? Why me?"

"Please?"

"If you get hurt, it's on you!" Timothy said, before standing. Lala followed suit, and did nothing when the younger started charging at her. At least, she didn't until Timothy was in arms' reach, where she managed to grab him, and flip him over her shoulder, having the youngest male get the air knocked out of him once he hit the floor.

Allen and Kanda blinked.

"Can we keep her _now_?" Allen asked, a grin lighting up his face as the blue-haired boy on the floor groaned and struggled to stand.

Kanda arched a brow. "Are you prepared for what I'm going to do to you after this?"

"Uh..." The nineteen-year old blushed, the colour bright red, and nodded. "Yeah... I guess..."

"Then I don't see any problems."

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 **Ah~ I love a good Kanda molesting Allen scene~ It's a little funnier because apparently that guy just can't keep his hands to himself with our favorite moyashi~ Even with people around xD**

 **Hehehe R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, and as tired as I am, there is no rest for the weary~! Show this story some love, leave a review, and if you hadn't already, feel free to follow and favorite! And seriously check out my co-author's work too. Really great stories over there :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hana: Hey everyone! New chapter ready for your reading!**

 **Allen: I bet people are going to throw rotten tomatoes at you.**

 **Hana: Why? I don't think there's any reason for that.**

 **Kanda: Che. Neither of the idiots working on this piece of-**

 **Hana: WONDERFUL HARD WORK!**

 **Kanda: ...whatever. Neither own D. Gray-man. Get over it.**

 **Allen: -shrugs- That'll be the best you get from him.**

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 18 - +_**

Allen groaned. He knew what to expect, but god dammit, that didn't mean his fiancé had to go round, after round...to the point where he was pretty sure he had more cum up his ass than he knew what to do with...not to mention he was also pretty sure that when he eventually got to the shower, he'd probably see a little blood too. His rear end was _killing_ him at this point.

Blinking open an eye, Allen saw that Kanda had at least left two painkillers and a glass of water. Did Kanda have work today? Oh, right...he heard the man's phone ringing while he was semi-passed out a while ago. He couldn't catch what the elder was saying, but whatever it was, it seemed important. Speaking of important, he had a few things to take care of later today.

Sighing in dismay of having to leave the bed, he carefully, slowly, moved to grab the pills, and swallowed them dry. He'd drink the water after a nice long shower. Or...maybe have it to wash down his breakfast. Less things to get out of the fridge.

The walk from his room to the bathroom was... painful. Then again, after being subjected to all those rounds of sex, with _Yu Kanda_ of all people, well…that was to be expected.

He supposed, in the grand scheme of things, it was worth it. After all, they would be adopting both Timothy _and_ Lala now. That thought brought a smile to his face. But it soon turned to a frown, as he thought about the layout. The only other guest rooms Kanda ever had, were renovated to be a laundry room, and his own music room respectfully. And his fiancé only did that to prevent others from having an excuse to stay the night...or longer.

Lala and Timothy were young now, but he was pretty sure siblings would've wanted their own rooms after a time...they couldn't have that here. Now that he was thinking of it, Lala hadn't met Timcanpy yet, had she? Was she okay with dogs? Would Tim get along with her like he did with Timothy? She's never set foot in the complex yet either...

A whine came from just outside his shared bedroom door, and Allen realized that Tim probably wasn't fed yet. "I'll be out in a bit Tim!"

He was answered with a bark, before the sounds of four paws padded away. So much to do...so little time.

First things first, though, was to clean out all the cum coating his inner walls, because that stuff felt _nasty_ now that he was up and about.

 **. . - * - . .**

Lavi prided himself with plenty of things. Remembering, for instance, every letter of anything he's read, every detail of every person, and place he's been. He also prided himself in being able to tease his friends, and live to tell the tale. Especially with Yu. Nine of ten times that man does have his precious heirloom, Mugen, on him after all.

But Allen's actions a while back were troubling him. He was great at reading people, a master even! He himself was the master of masking what he didn't need others to concern themselves with. At least, he was pretty sure he was. When Allen finally got back to them when he rushed out, the red head knew something was up...but even if there were, Allen Walker showed no sign of it. Not even a small crack in the figurative mask on his youngest friend's face.

"LAVI!" The old raspy voice called out, making said male fall out of his chair in shock. "What do you think you're doing? Rather, what do you think you're _NOT_ doing?"

"Ow! C'mon, old geezer! I'd think you'd be happy I was actually quiet for once!"

"Not for two hours on end." Bookman said with annoyance, but Lavi noticed the concern in his eyes. "Two hours of doing nothing but sitting there in your head."

"Ah..." Had he been lost in his thoughts for that long? This issue really must've been eating at him more than he thought.

"I feared for a moment 'Deak' was coming back again." Lavi's lone green widened, as his body tensed.

"H-He's not...he's not c-coming back."

"For your sake, and all around you, I should hope so."

"Don't worry, you old panda," Lavi grinned, trying to dismiss the topic. "Lavi's here to stay."

There was silence between the two, before Bookman finally replied to his only grandson; "You're already so far beyond what a psychologist can aid you with."

"I...know." He paused, before continuing, "But I promise, my friends, books, and stories held within the past...all of those help keep me grounded. I know they, my friends, always got my back."

"Speaking of 'getting back'." His grandfather's tone had changed into one Lavi was more than familiar with. But even with the warning, he had no time to react as a well-aimed kick whacked him from behind. "Cease and desist with the old geezer nonsense!"

"OW! DAMMIT, PANDA THAT HURT!"

"And stop with the 'Panda'! I am your grandfather and I deserve respect, especially from you, fool!"

"THAT DIDNT MEAN Y'HADD A HIT ME!"

"Fool! I kicked you, not hit! There's a difference!"

"It's all still considered physical abuse!" Lavi shot back.

"Then at least learn how to tell the difference!"

"I'm sorry...should I come back later?" Both men stopped their squabbling in favour of turning their attention to the young woman who came in.

"Oh! Lenalee!" Lavi got up, almost bouncing to the Chinese woman. "What brings you here to our humble abode~?"

"Idiot." Bookman muttered under his breath.

"Oh! I just came to-" The woman frowned. "Lavi…is that…a _shoe mark_ on your _face_?"

"What?!" The red-head cried, hands flying to his face to cover it up. "I'm ruined! My face is my best asset!"

"You never had a 'best asset', foolish brat!"

"It's your fault, y'damn panda geezer!"

"Um...guys...?"

"My fault? It's yours more so than mine!" The elder had whacked his grandson once again, "On record, cease calling me a panda, and I am not old!"

"Denial! Denial! It ain't a river in Egypt anymore, I see!"

Sighing, Lenalee walked to the counter, finding her brother's order, and leaving the check he'd written for them. "I'll just...come visit later. Bye Bookman. Bye Lavi." Not that she was heard. She smiled softly, and left the shop, her brother's purchased item in her arms.

 **(* *)**

She shifted whatever it was she was carrying in her arms, curiously taking a glance at the rectangular object. She could tell it was in a box, but for the life of her, she couldn't tell what could possibly be in there. Lost in her thoughts, she failed to see an obstacle in her way, until it was too late.

"Oh! I-I'm so sor— Kanda?" No, that wasn't Kanda...at first he looked like him, but there were differences. Dark hair was shorter, but still tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had dark grey eyes, she was sure, and Kanda's were cobalt. "I must apologize, sir, I thought you were a friend of mine..."

"No, quite alright, miss." The man's voice was deep, but not the same deep her friend's is. Older, strained? "I wasn't watching where I was going myself. You said...'Kanda', right?"

"Well...it's my friend's last name, really...he really dislikes it if I, or anyone really, save for his fiancé, calls him by his given name...I never could fathom why..."

"I'm sure Yu has his reasons...but I must be going now...it was a pleasure running into you, miss." He walked passed her, and realizing the man had casually said Kanda's first name, she turned to try and catch him, only to see empty space.

"W-what just...who was he?"

He'd looked like Kanda... and knew his name... A relative, perhaps?

But it couldn't be, could it? Deciding she'd figure it out later, Lenalee continued on her way.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Oh my darling sister~! You've returned~! A breath of fresh air! A warm ray of light in the dark and dreary coldness-"

"You know, you could work in a less dreary setting if the morgue is getting to you, brother." Lenalee pointed out, as she placed the box on her brother's desk. She loved her brother, but visiting him at work was unnerving knowing that any one of those storage drawers within the morgue outside the office space housed John and Jane Does. There was a body ready for autopsy on one of the cold metal tables, and although it was covered by a white cloth, it was no less unsettling for the Chinese woman.

"Ah, well, I suppose I could, but these people need me as much as the living do. They can't tell their story, unless I figure it out for them."

"You say that a lot...but working with the deceased..."

"Honestly, you get used to it. Not immune, never immune, but just used to it." Komui sighed, leaning back in his chair, looking off into the distance. "By helping those whose lives got cut short, I'd like to believe I'm also helping people never get into similar situations the ones outside were unfortunate enough to get snagged into."

Lenalee smiled. "You know, brother, you really do surprise me sometimes."

"How so?" He asked.

"You go from childish to wise in a second."

Komui huffed at that. "Honestly, you think so little of me!"

"Hard not to, most of the time." Lenalee pointed out. "By the way, what is in that box you wanted from Bookman?"

"Oh, nothing you should be worrying yourself about, my dear sweet sister~"

"Komui, you _know_ when you put it that way, I _will_ start worrying!" The younger Lee complained.

"Because it truly isn't, I swear."

"Brother."

"Why don't you run off, and enjoy your day. I doubt corpses are the best company for you right now anyway." He gestured to the man on the table, "Unless you want to see what I do when I do my job, which, we both know, is quite doubtful."

Sighing in defeat, Lenalee gave in. "Alright. But I expect to know what you got when you get home. No excuses."

"Fine," Komui said, putting emphasis on the 'i'. "You're such a worrywart, Lenalee."

"Considering how many times you nearly destroyed the house? How can I not be?"

"I thought you'd of forgotten about that one time by now..."

 **. . - * - . .**

"I cannot fathom how you allowed the target to get away." Although calm, Malcom C. Rouvelier was anything but on the inside. "I let you out of your cell, and this is the results I get?" How close was he to destroying the cordless in his hand right now? "I don't want excuses, Apocryphos, I want results!"

"And you will be getting them." The calm voice said. "That's the beauty of this plaything I've stumbled across. He's sloppy, yes, but with the right training, I'm certain this man will be an invaluable pawn to the grand scheme of things."

"A civilian hardly equals to anything." Rouvelier seethed. "Who is this person you've taken under your wing?"

"I'll introduce the two of you in time." There was a tone in the other man's voice that had the one in his home office on edge. He didn't like it.

But then again, anything that had to do with involving himself with Apocryphos was something he didn't particularly like, so the feeling wasn't all too new to him by now. "You do that."

He hung up soon after, and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Every time he spoke with that man, it was like talking with Death. The man was known for doing unspeakable things to those he sees as a sinner. He had to play his cards right, and make sure he was one step ahead of this crazed man.

And in the end, Apocryphos would prove to be as disposable as the rest of the garbage he'd... disposed of.

 **. . - * - . .**

"You're late." Eliade grumbled, seeing the white haired male finally met up with her. "Don't you know you shouldn't keep a woman waiting? I don't care if it isn't a date. It's still rude."

"Uh...sorry?" Was that the hormones of pregnancy talking? He was glad he was born in a male in that case. He doubted he'd be able to handle what Eliade was currently going through. "What did you find out?" He asked, taking the seat across from Krory's wife.

"This information was hard enough to get, so don't go spilling it to that FBI fiancé of yours," she warned, wanting to make sure that they were on the same page. "It wouldn't do any good for the Feds to be snooping around in our business."

"I wasn't planning on telling him anything, Eliade," Allen said, feeling perhaps a touch guilty over the fact that it was the truth, and he actually _was_ going to keep Kanda in the dark on all of this.

"Good." She said, handing the documents to Allen. Taking them, he skimmed through the papers, catching some things, and go over others. He'd look at it fully when he got home.

"That's...quite a bit...huh? Raku?" He'd only heard of this name once. "Eliade...do you know who Raku is?"

"I can't say there's much significance of that name...why, is it familiar to you?"

"I think so...Kanda told me that it was the name of one of his fathers."

"I'll do a bit of digging on him specifically, and see what I can find."

"Thanks." And there went the last change of him ever telling his fiancé about what was going on.

He found it shocking that Eliade found anything on Raku Kanda. Shocking still, was that said man seemed to have a record...did his fiancé even know? He wanted to know if he knew, but if he asked, he was sure the man would grow suspicious. He couldn't allow that. "Eliade...one last thing."

"What?"

"I see Raku's name, but his picture doesn't seem to come up at all..."

"I've looked everywhere I could, but it was like his mugshot was wiped out of history. Either that, or it was never taken."

"How old are these records?"

"The oldest records appear to be six years old. They are only minor things, stealing from drugstores, purse snatching, and he was found to have had abused alcohol. If anything else happened while under the influence, it doesn't seem to have been included in the official records."

"I see..."

"Will you..." Eliade frowned, seeming to have trouble putting her thoughts into words. "Tell him? Your fiancé?" She looked down at her hands. "I know what it's like to keep secrets from someone... so..."

"I won't. Ever." He gave the woman a smile, hiding the guilt he felt behind it. "I was never supposed to get involved with something like this ever again, so I'll do everything I can to make sure he never finds out about it. And when it's over, all I have to do is pretend it never happened in the first place. Easy." No. Not easy. Yu Kanda could read the boy like an open book. Well, all he could do for now was avoid the topic as much as he was able and hope he wasn't corned anytime soon.

Eliade, skeptical as she was, decided to drop the subject. "If you won't tell him, I won't tell Arystar."

"Huh?"

"Neither of us wanted to be in a situation like this ever again. If you're not telling Kanda, I'm not telling Arystar." When Allen was about to speak, she held up her hand to silence him. "However, if either party finds out on their own, then the other has to tell their significant other _everything_. That in mind, I will not even hint to Kanda, and you won't to my husband."

"Deal," Allen agreed without a second of hesitation. _If_ that happen, as unlikely as it was -because Krory was stuck in hospital so he wouldn't be finding anything out anytime soon-, then he would tell Kanda _everything_. Then he'd face whatever kind of punishments his fiancé threw at him. And Allen wasn't talking sex wise.

Besides, he'd probably deserve it if Kanda found out.

When _he finds out_.

Allen shook his head. _No, he_ won't. _I won't let him_.

 _Denial is such a silly thing. You can't hide this from him forever._

The boy stood, thanked Eliade, before leaving. What was with that voice in his head?

His subconscious, maybe? Or was he _finally_ going crazy?

Neither option was really good...the younger noted.

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **Ohhh, a lot going on this chapter~ Looks like there are quite few secrets going on...**

 **Show this story some love! R &R if you hadn't already, and please check out XavierForest's stories too :) After all, this piece of work is literally half his work as it is mine x)**

 **Now, I have assignments that need my attention, so I'll see you guys next Wednesday! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hana: We're back! With a new chapter to share with you guys~!**

 **Allen: ...why do I get hit with a** —

 **Hana: No spoilers, Moyashi-chan~ As you guys are aware we, that's XavierForest and myself, don't own D. Gray-man. But the both of us own the story you guys get to read every Wednesday~**

 **Allen: Um, happy readings?**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 19 - +_**

As days rolled by, Allen sighed, sitting at his desk. He and Kanda had both been busy as of late, and honestly, he missed waking up next to the older man. The bed felt too cold without him...but work was work, and Allen himself had his part time job and college. It was a constant balancing act as it was.

And to top it off, now he had this whole AKUMA thing to deal with. When would things just settle down and let him get on with his life?

First it was being an orphan, then Mana, then NOAH; why did he always draw the short straw?

Well…he _did_ have Kanda, so that made up for more than half of it, but why was it always _him_? Why did things always go wrong right after things just seemed to be... perfect?

Sighing for the umpteenth time that hour alone, he was shocked when suddenly an eraser hit him in the face. "MR. WALKER, I WANT TO SEE YOU AFTER CLASS!"

The eraser fell from his face, leaving a vertical rectangle of chalk dust going clear down the center of his face. "Huh?" There were a few snickers from his classmates, one of the more notable ones being from Fou. Allen side-glared at the snickering orange-haired woman, the look clearly asking her 'what the hell?'

'You had it coming.' she mouthed. Sometimes Fou was great to hang out with...but, a little revenge wouldn't hurt.

Aiming an evil grin towards his friend, he raised his hand and said, "Fou was in on it, sir!"

"You little—!"

"I'll be seeing you as well in that case." The professor said evenly. "Back to the lesson."

"You're dead, brat!" She hissed, careful to make sure that the professor couldn't hear her.

With mock shock, Allen put a hand on his chest, looking confused.

"I with make your life _hell_ ," Fou mouthed.

Grinning manically, Allen mouthed back, "Sorry~ I've already been there." the dark aura surrounding him made the woman flinch, but only slightly.

 **. . - * - . .**

"An eraser thrown at you?" Lavi asked, picking Allen up from his class. When the boy seated himself with a pouty look on his face, Lavi couldn't help but laugh as he turned the engine on, and started to drive out of the college's parking lot. "Man, I didn't think there were still professors who do that...I bet it was Professor Yeager. Was it professor Yeager? Hey...don't you have a car?"

"Some arse-hats stole my wheels...and the engine." Allen muttered, clicking his seatbelt into place. They were there this morning, honest. When he got back from his last class...he found his poor car had been taken apart. "And...yes, I have Professor Yeager...but not today. Tomorrow."

"Ah...so there's another teacher in there who's old school...back to the car thing, Moyashi-chan...y'do know Yu's gonna have a fit, right?"

"That's the nicer way to put it." Allen sighed.

"And do y'know how he'd gonna take out his stress?

The younger opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and then shrugged. "He's been busy lately, so I don't think he'll find out anytime soon."

"Mm...I wonder." Lavi mused. "How much are you willing to bet he won't find out within the week?"

"Mm..." The younger pretended to think, "How about two Benjamin Franklins?"

"You know, I was kidding about the bet." Lavi could almost feel that sweat drop rolling down his temple.

"Chickening out?"

"In this case? Hell yeah. I need my hard-earned cash!"

"Bookman pays you?"

"I _do_ work with him in the bookshop." After a second thought he included, "Of course, we're both helping out with Krory's antique shop until he's out of the hospital. He's doing better by the way. You visit him recently?"

"Ah... I've talked with Eliade a few times, but no, I haven't visited Krory."

Lavi grinned. "So you visit the babe, but not her husband. Totally understandable."

"Oh please, I'm not you," Allen shot back with a roll of the eyes.

"But you did live with Cross of all people." Lavi pointed out. "Who's to say you didn't pick up a few things here and there?"

"Lavi!"

"And you're a growing young boy with needs th—"

"LAVI!"

"I'm just sayin'," the red-head's grin grew, "that it's only natural for you t—"

"ANOTHER WORD AND I WILL _MURDER_ YOU!"

Silence. Utter, and sudden silence. "You think you can actually kill me off, _lil buddy_?"

Allen's eyes widened at the red-head's tone. "L-Lavi?" He was...he was going to crack a joke...right? "Lavi if this is a joke, it's not funny..."

"You know. Death is rather unbiased. He doesn't care if you're rich or poor. If you're fortunate or not. Old. _Young_." Allen noticed how the car was slowing to a stop. "Whether or not you've help his cause...it doesn't matter, now does it?"

"Lavi! I mean it, this isn't funny!"

He continued like he hadn't heard him. "I mean, was it not you who offed all those people? A child was one of the—" A loud crack broke the red-head's train of thought, the slap strong enough to knock his face to the side. "OW! THE HELL, SHORT STACK?! Huh? Hey, what's with—"

"How...how could you s-say those things?"

"What...things...?"

"DAMMIT LAVI! WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW DO YOU GO BACK AS THOUGH NOTHING HAPPE—"

"Shit..."

"Shit? SHITE, you bloody bastard?! What—"

"Deak."

"—on earth...who the bloody hell is Deak?"

Lavi shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "He's... me..."

Glaring, Allen reached for the car door handle. Screw this. It'd be better if he just walked home. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Lemme out." His vision was blurring, and he gritted his teeth. He _knew_ that he was a terrible person, but Lavi had never judged him for it before... or at least... he'd never said anything about it... and it _hurt_ to have one of his best friends say it aloud.

"Al—"

"I said _lemme out_!" His cheeks were wet. His head hurt.

"Allen! _Look_ at me!"

Reluctantly, the boy turned to face Lavi, trying to wipe the tears from face, though he knew the other had already seen them. "D-do you... hate me for what I've done?"

Green eye solemn, Lavi shook his head. "Sorry, Allen." He ran a hand through his hair, giving the younger an apologetic look. "Sometimes... I slip."

"S...lip?

"Slip." Lavi sighed. "When Mikk killed my parents all those years ago, another persona, if you will, emerged from the depths of my subconscious...that's Deak."

"I don't get it." The younger sniffled.

"I never told Yu nor Lena...they don't know of that part of me." Lavi continued, and Allen could hear how tired the normally eccentric red-head was. "He was a coping mechanism...at least, that's what Gramps and I thought...I...hurt some good people I knew as a kid back then...it doesn't matter how many times I'd try to blame it on Deak...in the end. Deak is me, I am him. We're one in the same."

"It's like...Crowned Clown and then me..."

"Kinda is, ain't it?" Lavi humorlessly laughed. "Damn, if we ain't messed up, then tell me who is."

Allen smiled wearily. "M'sorry."

"What for?"

"Getting angry at you," he murmured, "and... I was a part of NOAH, so even if I didn't do it, I'm still partially to bla—"

"No, you're not." Lavi crossed his arms, face showing complete seriousness. "We good?"

"Huh?"

The red-head tried for a smile. "You might wanna stop crying now, or else Yu-chan'll kill me if he finds out."

A grin the white-haired male was familiar with graced the older male's face. "Besides! This was waaayyyyy before all that NOAH BS you ended up with. In my book, you're as innocent as uh...hold on, I can think of something...um...hey, what's innocent enough for this analogy?"

"Shouldn't you know that?" Allen asked, feeling a bead of sweat fall from his temple.

"So mean, moyashi-chan!"

Allen laughed, he was glad the dark moment between him and his friend diminished.

He liked Lavi better this way. Being all serious and dark didn't suit the red-head.

He hoped he'd never have to see that side of Lavi anymore...or ever again, rather. If he thought the NOAH had been scary, seeing his hyperactive best friend doing a complete 180...it made the NOAH seem like child's play. That was saying something.

"I just got a great idea!" Lavi said, before starting his car again.

"Um...should I run for my life?"

"Hey! I mean it! Let's get ice cream, yeah?"

"Ice cream?" Allen asked. "Really?"

"Yeah! And I'll pay~"

Hearing that, the boy's decision was practically made for him. "Sure."

"Two best buddies hanging out~!" Allen couldn't help but laugh. "We'll eat ice cream until we can't stand it anymore~!"

"Hey! How can anyone not stand ice cream?!"

"Well...there's Yu...and I think two-spots doesn't like it too much either...but I can't understand why...I mean you've seen all the sweets he's made haven't you?"

"Sweets...? Oh! I remember when he tried making a pineapple upside down cake once in our school days...it was really delicious~" Allen nearly salivated at the memory, before realizing something, "Now that I think of it...I always wondered why he never went into opening up a bakery..."

"Maybe we should ask him?"

"After ice cream!"

This time, Lavi laughed. "Damn, you really are a kid!"

"I'm not a kid! I'm nineteen!"

"That's still a kid," Lavi reasoned.

"Nope! If it was, then Kanda would've been charged with pedophilia ages ago."

"True... but you're still a kid."

"Lavi!"

"Well, I'm 22, Yu's 22...Lenalee's 20...and then there's you who's 19...yeah, kid."

"I don't know if I wanna eat ice cream with you anymore."

"I'm paying! You'd have no choice anyway." Lavi pointed out, a grin on his face. "C'mon, I know a great place~!" He'd already started to put the car into drive, as he drove off once more.

"Jerk," the boy muttered, pouting.

"You can't call me that! Yu-chan might get jealous!"

"Maybe he'll make rabbit stew."

"...harsh."

"You always walk into it, Lavi."

 **.** **. - * - . .**

This. Was. Fucking ridiculous at this point. Kanda decided, glaring at the papers before him. Not only was work really pissing him off...but god dammit, the work he had on the side was just as bad. Why hadn't he heard anything from Mikk yet? What was Kamelot doing? And was two-spot even doing his damn job?

Did no one even know the meaning of 'work' anymore?

He'd been working nonstop had hardly seen his fiancé at all these past few... how long had it been? Fuck... Yu Kanda needed a break.

"Kanda?" Said man peeked an eye open, seeing a concerned woman at his desk. "Pardon my intrusion, but—"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Uh, right then...you see, the Inspector wants to see you..."

"What does that shit head want?"

"I don't know...he said he wanted you in his office yesterday ago." Kanda gritted his teeth, and fought the urge to slap his palm against his face. God, he _hated_ that man.

Kanda pushed himself up from his seat, glaring. How that guy even made it this far in the first place…was a mystery to him. What idiot hired him?

He dimly remembered that Rouvelier's father before him had been in the same position once upon a time. Who had given him that information again? Must've been Link. Grumbling under his breath, he passed by the nameless woman, and headed towards the bastard's office.

This was going to be very unpleasant.

Everything was unpleasant when it had to do with seeing that man. Or just anything to do with Rouvelier in general.

It wasn't long before he made it to the man's office. Fuck, the hell does this ass want from him? Groaning in displeasure, he knocked, and waited for the man to call him in. The sooner this was over with, the better.

"Agent Yu Kanda?"

God, that man's voice alone was enough to make him sick.

"Che." Who else the fuck would it be? "I got word you wanted to see me."

"Enter."

Kanda strode in, not at all bothering to hide his distaste for the man. He crossed his arms and waited, glaring at his superior.

"The hell do you want, _sir_?"

Rouvelier's eyes narrowed. "I see you still haven't learned how to respect your direct superiors, Yu Kanda."

"I only respect those who deserve it," the oriental male shot back.

"And those above you are those you show it to." The older man shot back. "You're only lucky you're good at what you do, otherwise, you and your faggot lover wouldn't be able to work anywhere for as long as you two live."

"You leave my _fiancé_ out of it, you shit fucking ass." Kanda's voice had lowered dangerously. He grinned to himself when he saw the fearful reaction on the other man's face. It was a split second, but his sharp eyes caught it nonetheless. "Let's get one thing straight, _Inspector_ , I don't give a flying fuck if you call me out, but if you so much as say anything to insult my lover, I can guarantee, you _won't_ be making that, or _any_ mistake. Ever. Again."

"Y-you little—!"

"Tell me what the fuck you want with me, and then I'll be more than fucking happy to be out of your hair. Che. If you actually had any that wasn't fake."

"Agent Kanda, I—"

"Excuse me, Inspector." The bickering duo ceased when the impassive face of Howard Link entered. "Pardon my intrusion, but I do believe you've both been crossing lines not meant to be crossed in any work space. If you are unable to civilly tell Kanda what he needs to know, I shall tell him myself in your stead. That goes without saying, your wife had also called, and she wishes you would mind your blood pressure."

"Fine. Do what you will." Rouvelier grumbled, shoeing the two away. Taking his cue, Link escorted Kanda out. The moment the door closed behind them, Link released a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"What's with you?" Kanda sneered.

Link was silent for a moment before he answered, "I'm questioning my career choice, honestly."

"It's not the job that's the problem," Kanda muttered darkly.

"I know." Link sighed again. "Next time though, I think it would be best if you didn't threaten him."

"If you were eavesdropping then you know the bastard fired first."

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I was merely there at perhaps the most convenient time ever to hear what was said."

"So. Eavesdropping." Kanda bluntly stated. "What _was_ that SOB going to say?"

"The copycat struck again."

Kanda, after taking a moment to process this, cursed. "Again?! Fuck!"

"Better take your team and head off." Link suggested. "I know what I have to do."

"Che. You go do that." Kanda grumbled. "I need the location."

"I'll send it to you." Link said, before heading off.

Why had things gotten so... urg. Over a year of peace, and now _this_? What the hell was going on?

 **... ... ... ...**

 **And scene! Yes, Kanda, what is going on?**

 **Another day another dollar...but I don't get paid to do this. R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, even if I don't nearly get enough of it...show this story some love, and leave a review and if you hadn't yet, favorite, follow, and go check out the other party who works on this story. Seriously, go. He's got awesome stuff to read (^w^)V**

 **We'll see you next week on Fade to Gray!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hana: Happy Wednesday everyone! It's time for another new chapter...and also, who else was sad to see the first season of DGM: Hallow come to its close?**

 **Allen: I'm pretty sure it'll be back...maybe...**

 **Hana: Haaah! I don't wanna have to wait...**

 **Kanda: Get over it. If you don't know, that idiot nor that guy owns D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: Would it kill you to use our names?**

 **Kanda: -points to Hanashi- Stupid Author, and -gestures around having no one else to point at- Stupid Author #2.**

 **Hana: ...I almost envy that he's never in these A/N segments.**

 **Allen: Ah! Happy reading everyone!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 20 - +_**

Moa had seen plenty in her life. Being an officer made sure of that...but this...this couldn't even begin to describe what it was she was currently seeing. Her station had gotten the call from several people living in the building. They were all complaints of a putrid smell, and a roaring TV for the last few weeks. Apparently, none of them thought to call earlier. If someone had, then she wouldn't be face to face with perhaps the most grotesque scene she ever came across to date.

It took all her willpower to not barf out her lunch.

The body had rotted. The blood was dry and flaking. There were flies.

Sometimes, Moa _really_ hated her job.

No, it wasn't the smell, nor was it state of the body. These were what she was used to. What she wasn't, and never would be, used to, was the fact that the decaying mass before her was that which once belonged to a child.

"What in the fuck happened in here?" Kanda's voice rang out as he entered, the Japanese male quickly pulling the collar of his shirt over his nose at the intensity of the wretched odour emitting from the body. If he weren't himself, he'd of vomited much like the guy behind him just did. "Officer Hess."

"Nice to see you again." Moa said, trying her best to keep her voice even. "I wish it weren't on such grotesque terms."

"I don't see signs of struggle." Kanda's sharp eyes had scanned the room. "Either the killer was let in, or he's suddenly an expert of cleaning up after himself."

"I'd say it's the first," Moa murmured, glancing around. "But... where are the parents?"

"Did you examine the unit thorough—"

"Officer Hess! We found something!" Another voice called out. "In the bathroom, we think we found the parents...it's...not pretty."

Moa grimaced. "Oh joy."

Kanda, on the other hand, sighed at the news. What he was seeing _now_ wasn't pretty, so for the others to say that about the parents...

"Get over it. It's a crime scene, you can't expect unicorns shitting rainbows." The Japanese male said, before heading towards the bathroom.

"Not that I ever was..." Moa grumbled. She adjusted her hat, and hurried after him, making sure to keep her lunch where it belonged at the moment.

It was worse than she'd thought.

The parent's bodies too, had rotted through, and the quick glance she'd given them told her that they weren't in one piece. Or two. Or three.

Their clothes were torn and their blood was _everywhere_. The killer obviously hadn't even _tried_ to hide anything..

"Fuck." Kanda breathed. "This isn't a fucking copycat of Crowned Clown...son of a bitch is starting to create his own sick and twisted MO."

"The child was dead longer than his parents." The crime scene investigator explained, as he stood from examining the mutilated corpses. "It wouldn't be too farfetched if they were the actual cause of that lost soul."

Moa slowly nodded. "We'll have the ME check for signs of domestic abuse back at the lab."

"Why the fuck did it take so long for people to figure out they were sharing a building with three corpses?" The Japanese male muttered.

"Isn't that why we're even here?" Moa sighed. "Thank you, keep looking around. I'm going to ask the surrounding neighbors if they know anything."

"You do that." Kanda grumbled, grabbing a pair of gloves. "I'm not going to deal with those shits."

"Of course not." Moa grumbled, as she walked out.

People sucked; it was a well-known fact that Kanda hated them and, if possible, would do anything to keep himself distanced. There were _some_ he could tolerate, but this building full of annoyances certainly wasn't housing any.

"Damn, this was near Chaoji's apartment too." An outside voice said. Finding the source of the voice, Kanda saw two men looking around the crime scene, but not doing anything to interfere with the officials. He was pretty sure he saw one of them once before...

"You knew that ass?" Kanda asked, deciding to take a look at the bookshelf. Odd, these shelves weren't dusty as they should be...

"'That ass'...? Chaoji? Yeah...we knew him..." One of them said, looking directly at Kanda.

The first one crossed his arms, and sighed, "But he wasn't always that way. I knew him since we were kids...hell, we both did. He just...suddenly changed."

To this, Kanda looked at the two men. "He wasn't always the dick I've known him to be then."

"He was actually a bit of a push over." The second one said. He had lighter hair, Asian like himself. The other had darker hair, and a rather bored-looking face. "But when he got his job working in the FBI, he suddenly thought he was above most people. Even his old buddies."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Kie." The lighter-haired male said. "This is Maosa."

"And why are you here? Kanda asked.

"What else do you do when you see caution tape all over the door to Travis's place?"

"Travis?"

"This place belongs to a man named Travis...we don't know his last name...or if that really was his name." Maosa explained

"Any family?"

"No. He lived alone...but I usually saw him taking a new woman every night..." Kie said, "They always looked a little out of it though...at least the four I've seen while he's lived here."

"Then..." Kanda glanced back inside, confused. "Who's the kid?"

"Kid?"

"Oi! Give them gloves and shoe covers." Kanda called out to one of the investigators.

"Sir, don't you need some too?"

"Whatever." Kanda grumbled. He snatched the pair from the offering hands, placing them over his hands, disgusted by the feel of flimsy rubber on his hands. Fuck, he could already feel his hands sweating. Once Kie and Maosa were equipped, the duo came in, and nearly fainted at the sight. "Do you know that kid?"

"I-I can't say I do..." Kie looked like he was going to be sick.

"There's...nothing to identify him..." Maosa noted, even if he himself was looking a little green.

"So you never saw any kids here before."

"No." Both men stated.

"Che." Then who the fuck was that brat? Follow," Kanda ordered, moving to the bathroom without waiting for the other two to collect themselves. When he got to the doorway, he pointed to what remained of the male victim. Or, to be more specific, he pointed to the head. "Is that the guy who lived here? And have you seen the chick before?"

Kie and Maosa peered past the Japanese male to get a better look, and the both of them very nearly fainted on the spot at what they saw.

"W-what? Wh-who?"

Kanda raised a brow, "Was this him, or wasn't it?"

"U-um..." The two had gone a deathly shade of pale. "Th-that's him...yeah..." Maosa murmured faintly.

"Fucking perfect." Kanda grumbled. "Oi, you get these two out of here, before they contaminate anything."

"Yessir." The officer there said, before escorting the two men out.

"Komui's gonna have a long night ahead of him." Kanda sighed. He assumed he wasn't going to be anywhere near his bed until late at night.

 **. . - * - . .**

"That was the best ice cream ever~!"

"It was...but I wouldn't know, you ate mine." Lavi pouted. "Seriously, Al! You had a freaking ten scoop cone!"

"I was hungry."

"You were _greedy_."

"No way!"

Still glaring at the white-haired male, Lavi sighed. "Glutton."

"Stupid rabbit."

"Hey!"

Allen nodded to himself. "The name Kanda gave you makes plenty of sense.

"Well you're the stupid beansprout!" Lavi growled back. "At least my nickname has nothing to do with my lack of height!"

Allen winced, having been metaphorically hit where it hurt. "I'm not short... This is the average height of someone my age..."

The red-head then grinned. "You're the normal height of a fifteen-year-old, sprout."

"No I'm not!"

"Maybe that's why you eat so much," Lavi said, bring the conversation's topic back to what it'd been earlier. "Though I doubt you're still growing."

"You're mean."

"I'm not mean, I'm awesome." Lavi grinned.

"And stupid."

"Well," Lavi began, grin growing. "According to Yu-chan, we're both stupid."

"True...but he loves me, what's your excuse?"

Lavi blinked. "Ah, c'mon! That's mean Al!"

"I know~!"

"Wait! He called you that _before_ you were dating!"

Allen deflated somewhat. "But that was because..."

"Because he wanted to get in your pants?" Lavi offered.

"LAVI!"

"What?" The red-head wiggled his eyebrows. "We both know he's wanted to do it since you first met. I mean, didn't he lick you or something?"

 _Damn Lavi and his photographic memory_ , Allen inwardly cursed.

. . - * - . .

Bak leaned back in his chair, arms stretching, and spine popping. He'd been working on the nonstop paperwork for a good three hours now. A break was definitely needed.

"Baka Bak! Where the hell are ya?" So much for the break.

Why did these things always happen _just_ as he decided on a break? Life really wasn't fair sometimes. "Here, Fou," he called, sighing.

"The hell are you lazing about for?"

"I just finished the abundance of paperwork that was piled up for me." The man sighed, fingers combing through his short hair. It was then Fou entered, annoyed, stressed, and mostly pissed off for reasons Bak was more than certain he was already going to find out whether he wanted to or not.

"Well it took you long enough," she muttered snidely.

 _After_ she finished chewing him out for one thing or another.

"Enlighten me, Fou. What on Earth happened to piss you off this badly _this_ time?"

Fou's hands went to her hips, and she glared at Bak. "What makes you think something happened?"

"You're grumpy," he deadpanned.

"I wonder why!"

"As do I, Fou." The short Asian male grumbled. "What happened?"

To this Fou huffed, before storming out. _One of those days, is it?_ Bak idly thought.

He sat there in silence for another moment, wondering whether or not to follow the woman out. She probably wanted space, but at the same time, she'd come in here, so maybe she _wanted_ to talk...

Well. Best get it over with. Standing, he walked out of his office, and headed towards the place in the house he knew Fou often went to when she was livid.

The basement training room.

Sometimes, he kinda felt sorry for all the equipment she took her anger out on. God only knows how many training dummies and punching bags she'd destroyed over the years.

After a second thought...he supposed it was better them than him.

He rather liked himself in one piece, and wanted to stay that way if at all possible.

He soon approached the door leading down into the basement. Pressing his ear against the door, he had to make sure there wasn't anything crashing into walls near the steep steps. One of these days, Bak often told himself, I should hire someone to renovate these dangerous steps.

That, unfortunately, never happened. Deeming it safe, he carefully opened the door, and took a timid step down. There was no landing between the main floor and the first step. He remembered how many times he'd tripped down the stairs when he and Fou first moved into their current home.

For some reason, she'd always laughed at him whenever that'd happened.

Nice to know he was comical, apparently. "Fou? Are you down here?" He called out.

"What do you think, Baka Bak?" Came the agitated reply. "Get down here before I throw a boxing glove at wherever you're standing right now."

"If you don't know where I'm standing, then the glove won't hit me," he muttered, and was promptly met with a glove to the face.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THAT HURT!" Bak instantly shouted the moment gravity finally took the glove.

"Yeah? well, have another!" Fou yelled back at him. He didn't see the second glove coming in time.

"FOU!"

"Your reflexes need work," she observed.

"First of all, crazy woman, I'm a science professor and part time waiter, and secondly, the hell is your problem?"

"My problem, stupid, is that I'm in a piss-ass mood because of some fucking copy-cat. And that you're stupid."

"Copycat." Bak muttered. He'd finally made it down the stairs without killing himself...and without Fou killing him.

"Yeah! That idiot impersonating Crowned Clown!"

Bak nodded along to her words, though frowned at the name of the city's ex Public Enemy No.1. "Crowned Clown..."

"Are you gonna copy everything I say?!"

"I'm just..." The Chinese mane sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Things were bad enough with him around, but now there's an impersonator?"

"That's more the reason to why it pisses me off!" Fou growled.

Bak raised his hands is the universal 'calm down' gesture. "Well, if he's anything like the original, he'll be caught soon and get what's coming to him."

"Ha!" Fou release a well-aimed punch to the punching bag. Bak was surprised it didn't fall off its support hanger. "Get what's coming to him, and then some. But that ain't even the case. Get this. I got a call saying the psycho was now developing his own fucking means of slaughter."

"Then...it's no longer a copycat."

"The victims are similar to what Crowned did in." Fou grumbled, this time round house kicking the bag. Bak leaned against the bar counter behind the feisty, and very angered, woman. "And to add oil to the fire, we find that there was a guy doing illegal shit where the crime happened."

"Does the man use a weapon?"

"Here lays the problem." Fou sighed, leaning forward on the bag, forearm on the bag, her forehead pressed against the appendage. "We've never found a single weapon. The adults Kanda's team found were—"

"I'm not surprised Kanda was put on this case." Bak said. "Ah...sorry, continue..."

"As I was saying." Fou threateningly continued, "the adult victims were dismembered."

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

"The adults apparently had a kid with them, but he was dead longer, so they think that he wasn't killed by the copycat."

"No, I change my mind. _NOW_ I'm going to feel sick...a kid?"

"He or she, no one had figured the sex yet, may have actually been the victim of the guy bringing girls into his home. I doubt he had specific preferences, but we're not expecting any info on his background anytime soon. A few days tops according to Intel."

Bak shuddered. "People scare me sometimes."

"As they should, Baka Bak." Fou sighed. "As they should."

"Fou," Bak said, completely serious. "I want you to be careful."

"Of course. Who do you take me for?" She huffed, secretly appreciating his worry.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Heya~! So we have another case, and we even see how it affects some of the others. I guess it's a bit of a filler, maybe? But not a pointless one!**

 **Don't forget to give this story some love! R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, even though I have a great need for it right now. Leave a review, and let us know how we're doing! Follow to stay up to date, and hey, favorite the story if you hadn't already :D**

 **And seriously, XavierForest has a lot of great fics to read. Go! Go check 'im out! (^w^)**

 **We'll see you next week for another installment of Fade to Gray!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hana: Oooh~! It's gettin' hot in this chapter~**

 **Allen: -scarlet- Ho-honesty...a-all that?**

 **Kanda: I don't see a problem with anything there.**

 **Allen: ...Hanashi and XavierForest don't own DGM...pr-probably for the best...**

 **Hana: -sighs- Too bad. Welp! Happy readings everyone!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 21 - +_**

"Alexander Black. Age 12, reported missing months ago, never found. Until you got to the crime scene. Time of death, about four months ago, the cause was multiple stab wounds to his face and chest." Komui said, before replacing the sheet over the rotted face. He removed the sheet from the next victim in the morgue. "Rosanna Flagstone, 28. No records. She didn't show up to work one day, and her co-workers tried calling her cell. When she never answered, she was reported missing. Time of death, about 5:00 AM yesterday morning."

"And that guy?" Kanda asked, gesturing to the other dismembered body. Komui replaced the sheet, before walking to the farther table.

"His real name is Roland Jacobs. 54, has thrice been charged with rape, battery, and child pornography. Filming, and buying it off a black market." Komui said. "Miss Flagstone here, had been dead before this guy, meaning the killer killed the man shortly after the death of that young woman there."

"I see."

"Personally, and not talking professionally here, I'd say that he deserved it."

Kanda nodded, agreeing to that statement wholeheartedly. People like Jacobs were just sick.

"Were the families of the victims notified?"

"Yes, they were. But neither family can come down. I think they'll be here within the weeks to come." Kanda nodded. "And Kanda, hurry up and send that man behind bars."

"Che. Will do."

Komui sighed, and then paused. "You're... still keeping this from Allen?"

The Japanese male glared. "He's got enough to deal with."

"Call me crazy if you must, but...I feel that if you keep this from him, both of you will get hurt."

"Whatever." Kanda muttered. "I got too much paperwork to file." He said as he left.

"You can't say you're not worried about something like that happening either." Komui said to no one.

 **.. - * - . .**

When Kanda finally made it home at some godforsaken hour of the early morning, his lover was fast asleep. The lights were off, but because of the Brit's pale features and pajamas, it wasn't all that hard to see him, even with the room as dark as it was.

He toed off his shoes, shrugged off his jacket, and then removed his shirt, too tired to change clothes. Kanda silently climbed in, careful not to wake the other.

Propping himself up onto his elbows, after a second's consideration, he gently stroked the boy's sleeping face, before tracing the tear trail groove that ran down the youth's left cheek.

Allen hummed, still asleep, and rolled.

With a sigh, Kanda slid his arm around the younger's slim waist, pulling the boy closer.

He felt the familiar warmth of his lover, and snuggled closer to him. He could smell the man's cologne, and feel his breath on the back of his neck. Definitely not dreaming...they were never this detailed...well, maybe wet dreams of embarrassment's past, but not this. "Y...u...?"

"Moyashi."

"Y'back..." The younger yawned, and tried moving to face the older male. Kanda allowed it, and sighed when the younger managed to get on his back. "Welcome back...Yu..."

"Glad to be back." Kanda muttered, kissing his younger fiancé's forehead. "Now, go back to sleep."

"Mm-mm. I don't wanna..." It was cute how honest the young lad was when he was tired. "Don't... get to see Yu..."

"Hn."

"S'been a while..." He mumbled tiredly. "You… were working?"

"The paperwork was a bitch."

"Mmm." Allen felt something a little off, and looked carefully at the elder. "You're stressed."

"I'll be fine. Go to sleep." Kanda grumbled.

The younger pouted. "But you won't sleep well with too much on your mind though..." Kanda didn't fail to notice the dregs of sleep were slowly leaving the boy's being. "How about a massage?"

"Massage."

"I promise it'll only be that."

"Hn...I can't promise it'd only be that." The elder was smug when he said that. "I'd have a cute little moyashi rubbing out the kinks in my back and neck...and he'd be completely unaware of the beast he'll release..."

"Gods, that sounds like one of those awful stories Lenalee made me read once."

"When the fuck was this?"

"Eh...I chose to bury the memory..."

"Hmm... I don't know if I like you reading those kinds of things," Kanda said, sitting up with a smirk, fingers trailing up the younger's clothed thigh.

Allen sat up, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. "It's not like I enjoy them.

"Still, I should be the only one you fantasize about."

The Brit's eye twitched, and then he full on shoved his lover's face into the bed. "Do you want the damn massage or not?" His voice was strained, mouth curved up in a completely fake smile.

"Brat," the elder cursed.

"Pervert."

Kanda grinned. "What've I told you about calling me that?"

The boy blushed. He'd once been punished whenever he'd called his lover that, and things tended to get kinky... or _kinkier_. "Well, you _are_..." He mumbled, head down.

"And what's wrong with me showering my fiancé with affection?"

Shifting under the man's gaze, Allen blushed harder. "N-nothing... There's nothing wrong with that..."

"Exactly." Kanda pulled the younger up onto his lap, though he, himself, still remained lying down. He ran his hands along the insides of the boy's thighs, grin growing when the youth's eyes squeezed shut. He then relocated his hands to the other's shoulders, watching as the Brit shuddered at the touch. "Where's that massage?"

Allen's eyes flew open in shock.

At that, Kanda sneered. "Who's the pervert imagining things now, Moyashi?"

"You're at fault." Allen muttered, as he removed himself from the older male. "Roll over so I can work out the knots."

"Spoil sport." Kanda grumbled, turning on his stomach.

"Jerk."

The elder rolled his eyes. "And you're the pervert."

"M'not a pervert," the younger hissed, hands at his lover's mid back.

"Of course not." Kanda offhandedly stated.

Allen pouted, but sighed. There really wasn't much winning when it came to Kanda...sometimes he'd get lucky, but most times...not so much. They both knew Kanda was very...persuasive in his arguments between them.

Though, that may have had something to do with how most of them ended with the Brit being screwed into the nearest surface agreeing to whatever Kanda had to say.

No use in pondering over it...it wouldn't do him much good. Cracking his knuckles, Allen got to work at feeling for the knots he knew his fiancé would be sporting.

And sporting them he was.

"Geez, Yu. What've you been doing lately?" The boy asked, and then, deciding to tease the elder a little, trailed a finger down the man's spine. "You're so _tense_."

"Working with morons does that." Kanda grumbled. "You gonna get rid of them, or what?"

"Mm...I need to get some massage oil or something...do we have anything for non-sexual purpose?"

"Che. Getting paranoid now?" Kanda asked, turning his head to face the boy. "There's a bottle of lotion near my sink."

"Why would you—"

"Dry skin this time of year, Moyashi."

"Oh." The younger crawled off the bed, and headed towards the sink, easily spotting the lotion in question. He made a mental note to try a little for himself...he always wondered why Kanda's hands weren't cracked from constant swordplay...now he knew.

Allen came back with the bottle and a grin. "Lotus scented?"

"Shut up." The elder muttered.

"Fine~"

Kanda tensed slightly. "Whatever you're planning, just know I will pay you back tenfold."

"I promise I won't do anything."

"Get rid of the fucking knots."

"Y'know," Allen smirked, "you're pretty cute when you're mad."

"I'm not c-" Kanda cut himself off as he felt the boy straddle him from behind.

"Just like a cat!" The boy unscrewed the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his hands.

"Why the fuck are you on my back?!"

Setting the bottle to the side, Allen paused, and then set about to working out the knots in his lover's upper back. "It's _so much easier_ to do this from here."

"From my vantage point, you're trying to get the upper hand."

"Who knew Yu had a sense of humour?"

"I officially forbid you from hanging out with that rabbit."

"Eh? But then who am I supposed to get free ice-cream from?"

Kanda blinked, and then shook his head. "You sneaky little minx. Just because he's an idiot, that doesn't mean you can extort things from him."

"At least I don't attempt to behead people in the streets."

"He deserved it."

"You say that about anyone." Allen sighed, before finally getting to work. Kanda groaned. "You really do work yourself up too much, Yu."

"Not my fault." The other muttered into the pillow.

"Don't push yourself so hard," the younger warned. "I don't want to be getting some phone call telling me that you're in the hospital or something."

"I can say the same for you." Kanda pointed out. "You put yourself before others, and lord knows you'll put your life on the line if it means you can save another."

"But there's no need for me to do that now. You forget that normal people like me don't encounter much danger on a day-to-day basis."

Kanda smirked. "Because you're so _normal_."

The Brit temporarily paused in his ministration's to slap the elder over the shoulder. "I'm normal _now_!"

"Oh please. Your levels of masochism say otherwise."

Allen rolled his eyes, and then resumed his work. "And your levels of sadism are high above the norm, but we both already knew that, now didn't we?"

"Trust me, mo-ya-shi, you can't even to _imagine_ how sadistic I can be. And not all of it includes hot sex with you."

"I think I _do_ know how sadistic you can be, after all, I still remember your birthday quite clearly."

"Of course you would. It wasn't too long ago, now was it?" Kanda then groaned when Allen managed to get a stubborn knot in his shoulder. "You've never seen me with a tough convict, now have you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I said it before. What you get in bed, is nothing compared to the pain and torture I _can_ , and often _will_ place onto the worst criminals out there. If it gets me the information I need out of them, then so be it."

"So...you hold back when it comes to me?"

"I'd hate to lose you because of my losing control...but on the other hand..."

"Other...hand?"

"With such faces you tend to make, I can get a little carried away."

"YU!" He slapped the Japanese male upside the head. "J-jeez!"

"And I'm actually often surprised how much you can stand," Kanda teased.

"In case you've forgotten, I used to have to torture people for information too. NOAH gave me first-hand examples on how to do it, so it shouldn't be too weird that I can handle it."

"Then, perhaps I should see just how much pleasurable pain my little masochist can really stand. I bet it's not much, you come undone so easily."

"I-I do not!"

"Do you want to bet?" As he said this, Kanda felt the boy above him tense, and the thighs on either side of his waist clench.

" _Bet_?"

Oh. Seems he'd forgotten about how that word affected his young lover.

"Already thinking of the things I'll do to you when _I_ win?"

"As if!"

"I'll win, and you'll be my bitch for a week." Kanda grinned when the hands working his back stilled. "What's wrong, Moyashi? Chickening out?"

"No way in hell!" The younger growled. "I never lose a bet!"

"Oh? What about that time—"

"Th-that doesn't count!" Allen's face flushed red.

"Or the time you—"

"YU!"

"I'm just saying that there's no way you'll be winning this."

"I will! Just watch me!"

"Watch you do what? Lose? Squirm around like a little whore? _Beg_ for mercy?"

"Jerk!"

"Heh." The younger squeaked when the elder suddenly rolled them over. He was fast, and before Allen knew it, he was on his back and Kanda was hovering over him. "You know, let's see how much you can take. I won't be playing fair."

"N-Now?"

"Don't think I didn't feel you getting excited. Thin pajamas aren't quite good at hiding the beginnings of a straining cock in such...close quarters."

Allen's blush darkened, turning more of his creamy pale face a brighter red. "It's because..."

"Because...?" Kanda prompted, bringing his own arousal down to brush against the Brit's.

"Mmm! B-because... of what... you were saying..."

"I see." The elder lowered himself on the boy, lips at the youth's neck. "I wonder how long you'll last," he mused.

"H-huh...AH!" Silver eyes shut tight when a wandering hand found its way into his pyjama pants.

"No underwear? It's almost like you were waiting for a moment like this."

"I-I just d-didn't feel like wearing a-any toni- Ah! Not th-there!"

"I won't be holding back this time," he warned, grinning against the younger's neck. "And it's too late for you to back out."

"Do your worst." Allen was determined to win; this was one bet he absolutely _refused_ to lose.

 **(* - *)**

"You know it's more fun when you struggle." Kanda mused, eying his current handiwork. Allen's wrists were tied to corresponding ankles, his ass in the air, and face in the pillows. A vibrator was currently working its magic against the boy's prostate, and a gag was preventing any way of the younger's mouth closing, causing drool to leak from the corners of his mouth. "But I know your body quite well by now. I know exactly how to get what I want out of you."

Allen shuddered, both from the state of his body, _and_ his fiancé's words. The bindings around his wrists and ankles were tight, more so than usual. He couldn't see, which, in reality, it wasn't much of a new development…when it came to these things. And the gag... by gods did he hate that thing.

Smirking sinisterly, Kanda grabbed at each of his young lover's ass cheeks and spread them. "Come now, Moyashi. I'm not even trying yet. Don't tell me you've had enough?"

The boy instantly shook his head, and then whimpered when he felt cold air race across his entrance.

To the best of his abilities, Allen tried looking over his shoulder, but the position was less than desired for him. He was flexible but not _that_ flexible! He was pretty sure his legs and shoulders were about ready to cramp...

And then he felt something wet nudge his hole.

"Nhhhg!"

OHGODOHGODOHGOD the jerk was _licking_ him down there _again_!

"NNNh!"

"Delicious." Kanda muttered, loving how the young male's body tensed. He blew over the now wet area, fully enjoying the show before him.

Allen shuddered, letting out a long, frustrated, drawn-out whine.

The elder blew again, smirking when the little pink hole twitched.

"Because I'm so nice, I'll allow you to pick how much of my sadistic tendencies you want to handle."

"Fwah?"

"On record, I'm normally on about four with you." Four? That was all around a four?! Allen audibly gulped. If what his older lover did to him until recently was only a four, then...just how bad was a ten? "When I was with him, Alma had been barely a two. No toys, no punishments. How far do you want to go, hm? Just know, the higher the level, the less likely I am to listen when you start begging me to stop. Because I won't stop until I've reached completion. I'm only going to warn you this once. So choose wisely, little moyashi."

Allen knew this would hurt. He knew that this would end with him probably screaming and barely even able to stay awake, but he didn't want his fiancé to have to hold back. This was supposed to be a time where they would let everything out, and seeing as it was the Brit's job to provide for his lover, it wounded his pride to know that the man was _still_ taking it easy on him. So... "Nnngn."

"You want me to go all out, am I right?"

A timid nod.

"Even if I pull out the whip?"

Allen visibly stiffened. Gulping, he nodded again.

"Heh. A glutton for punishment. Alright. Get ready. I won't stop even if you start begging for it."

As he was now would most definitely be heaven compared to what came next, even with the gag, bindings, vibrator and whatnot. While the whip Kanda spoke of wasn't ideal -why did they still have one in the first place?-, this would be a good time to try getting used to it. And he didn't want to disappoint the bastard.

He could feel the man leave the bed, and he knew the elder was going to get more things. He was going through with this...surely what he had planned couldn't be as bad as the NOAH's training...right?

...right?

He screamed. The vibrator which had been at a steady flow was suddenly on its highest setting, and he could feel something massaging his walls...just what kind of toy was this?!

"Ah, looks like it finally turned on." Kanda said from Allen's far left. "Glad it did so when I got your consent." The sound of a steel door closed, and then he once again felt a hand on his ass. "Hn. I'd say it's doing wonders in there, don't you?'

"Waaaahaaaa!"

"There were these tiny bumps that activate when it's on full blast. It'll push against your walls, sending vibrations thoroughly within your ass."

Kanda watched the boy wriggle and writhe, convulse and thrash about, all the while a smug smirk sitting on his features. He would make this a night to remember. Hopefully the brat would be able to withstand it.

"Wangaaah! Naah!"

"I've still a few more things to use on you. Two I'm sure you're quite familiar with." His smirk widened as he picked up the humbler, and then placed it on his moyashi. Once it was secure, he then picked up the cock ring, and quickly placed it over the boy's throbbing cock. "Some others...are quite a new thrill for you, I'm sure."

He was going to die.

Yes, Allen was, in fact, familiar with that damned metal torture device he loathed with all he had, and yes, he held the exact same thoughts towards that blasted ring hugging his cock, but _Kanda wasn't done yet_?! There were _more toys_?!

"Now...where to begin..." Kanda eyed his arsenal, the possibilities endless to him now. He'd only held back because he was more than certain his cute little moyashi wasn't ready for what he really was capable of. After all, being forced to work with the NOAH must've been traumatizing. He'd been worried he'd break the smaller-framed boy. Worried he wouldn't be able put the pieces back together had he been the one to shatter him.

He watched the boy squirm, and he grinned, knowing exactly how to express to the younger the true extent of what he could do to his precious little lover.

This, Kanda thought with his sadistic tendencies growing, was going to be a lot of fun.

But _what to use_? There was just so much he could do...

"Fwau?" Ah, there was definitely a little fear in the Moyashi's voice. Excellent, he should be...after all, fear did fuel his need to inflict pain. To make others submit completely, and fully to him.

"Don't worry, pet." Kanda practically purred. "You'll be screaming in no time."

How, Allen thought to himself, was that supposed to stop his worrying? If anything, all those words did was make him dread what was to come.

 _It's all for Kanda... All for Kanda... All for Kanda_ , he repeated in his head, knowing full well how much he would regret this when it was all over. Actually, he was already regretting it. He wanted the humbler off of him... how was that stupid thing even considered a sex toy? All it did was make him wanna cry... The things he put up with... Kanda had better appreciate this later.

Allen squealed around the gag as a hand had made harsh contact with his rear, where it then proceeded to unashamedly grope him there without any form of restraint whatsoever.

"Out of it already? Hn. This is almost too easy."

Allen panted, eyes bleary with tears. No...he wouldn't lose! He couldn't! If Kanda was going to show him his worst, then so be it! He refused to let the elder win. Steeling his resolve, he tried his best to look behind him, determination clear in his silver eyes. In his own silent way, he asked his fiancé, "That all you got?"

"Eh? Seems my pet grew a pair." Kanda sneered. "You shouldn't disobey any Alpha, my cute little pet."

"Give me your worst." Was the silent message Kanda got. Grinning, the Japanese male chuckled darkly.

"A disobedient pet, hm? You'll submit. You'll beg. You'll writhe below me as I play with your cute body. You'll want mercy...but why would I give such a thing, when I know for a fact you love being dominated?"

"Then do it already", Allen's eyes seemed to say.

"You'll regret this," the elder said warningly. He really did love how much the brat tried to fight this. It was pointless, but still fun. And _god_ did it make him horny.

He was already regretting it...but he'd endure. He had to. "FWAAAAAAH!" What the hell...?!

"Oh? I bet your cock really felt that one. I got it a while ago. I forgot to mention the shocks that little ring is capable of."

Very convenient to freaking forget! Allen somehow managed to bitterly think. "Nwaaah~"

"See? You're starting to like the treatment already. I don't know if I should have that...but fuck damn, you're too irresistible."

'And you're a damned pervert', the boy thought bitterly, trembling at the combined efforts of both the arse-massaging vibrator and shock-ring, though trying his very hardest not to move, lest he jostle the humbler. Allen really did hate to think what came next after this.

"Hn...just how aroused can you get with this, I wonder..." Wait...he wasn't going to use that stuff again...was he? "The results last time were quite...enthralling..."

No...no, no, no, no, no give him a thousand humblers, twenty-thousand shocks, or even nonstop perverted groping in public! But don't dose him with that again..."Nwah!" Cold fingers pressed their way into his anal cavity, with them, some sort of cream Allen was more than certain was an aphrodisiac.

"I hear this stuff is fast acting." Kanda said, as he kept an eye on the younger. "Even the lightest of touches will cause you to drown in pleasure...brat, I never said I was playing fair, now did I?"

"Fwah! N-nwaaah!" Kanda had starting massaging his walls, even moving the toy in favour of getting _it_ covered to massage the rest where the elder's fingers couldn't get to because of it. "Nwaaaah~ waaah~"

It was getting harder and harder to resist, Allen realized...and he was pretty sure Kanda wasn't at ten just yet...

Maybe not even an eight...

"Just look at you now, Moyashi," the elder hissed. He smirked as he saw the boy trying so very hard to remain still, despite it all.

"I can already see your ears turning red...does this turn you on? Does the idea of punishment arouse your naughty self?"

Silver eyes screwed shut, he desperately wanted to grasp something... _anything_! He shook his head frantically.

"Oh?" There was something in Kanda's voice that made Allen freeze. "I think lying to your _master_ is punishable all on its own. You're practically begging for it, I'm sure."

 _Please no_...

His body was hot all over, burning with a _need_ to be touched, to be _cooled_ , but _inside_ was different. Inside, he was so, _so itchy_. It was like his body couldn't stand the thought alone of not being played with as it was.

This _wasn't fair_... It had to be cheating...

"BWAAAH!" Fists tried to clench against his ankles, scratching himself in the process. Something had just hit him. It momentarily got him out of his hazy state, but it didn't last long. He...was actually losing this bet...?

Was...was losing this one...okay...?

Could he...just...fully submit to his fiancé's whims?

No. He wouldn't let Kanda win so easily! "Hn. Putting up a fight?" Kanda's voice was amused. "Perfect. I wouldn't go farther if you didn't...but I _am_ amazed you're lasting at seven. I should skip up to eleven.

E-Eleven? Not...ten? Why did he get a feeling he had a foot in the grave now?

Now that he thought about it, he probably had one foot in the grave the moment he'd offered to give his fiancé a massage...

"How many beads do you think can fit up your ass?"

"...fwah...?"

"Maybe all of them..." Kanda mused.

Wait... wasn't the vibrator still inside? Then did that mean...? Oh no. "Nwaaah!" Please no.

He tensed when the first bead entered. That...wasn't too bad...but he knew they increased in size, with the exception of the smaller beads on the end of the largest bead to allow the other party to move the thing around in its confines.

He remembered the first time Kanda had used them on him... The boy winced just thinking about how they'd been ripped from his anus all at once... Let's just say that they hadn't left a very good impression.

Three more were mercilessly pushed in, and Allen tried biting back a mewl. Did it get hotter all of a sudden? "I'm impressed. But, I am tiring of your shenanigans, pet."

"Fwah...?"

"I think it's about time to stop playing and get serious." And just like that, more beads were pressed into him. Allen screamed. The vibrator was now jostling the beads, the feeling was...too much for words. He felt something warm run down his cheeks.

"Nuwaaaaah~ Nywa~"

"That's the whole thing." Kanda mused, as he crawled over the smaller body, his chest flush with the boy's back. "You really enjoy it, now don't you?" He whispered into the boy's ear. "You protest, and yet...your body's actions always say otherwise."

Allen's body trembled, pleading for rest, while at the same time, wanting more. He _needed_ Kanda to satiate the _burning_ , but it was hard to... he couldn't... all thoughts were jumbled... and he couldn't give in… because he refused to lose…

While the boy was distracted in his thoughts, Kanda took the opportunity to remove the shock ring from the boy's cock, and shimmied his way between the boy's legs, getting a wonderful view of the boy's red cock, just begging to be played with. He trailed his hands to the boy's ass, and started massaging the supple flesh. The boy barely registered it, and grinning, he started sucking the British male's prick, his teeth scraping against the pulsing flesh. His reaction was immediate.

"Fwaaaa!" Tears were falling. Thighs were quivering. A heart beat fast inside its chest.

With all this pleasure overriding his senses, the Brit was having hard time keeping himself from giving in, and when Kanda bumped the humbler, the younger screamed.

And, _gods_ that felt better than it should've…he wished he could talk...never before had he desperately wanted to yell for his lover to do more of it. Was he really that much of a masochist?

Probably.

Would he ever admit it aloud?

Never.

Well... maybe not...

"Nhwaaa!"

Kanda's tongue... his mouth... around... Gods that felt good...

"Fwaaah~! Nwaah~" The coil was tightening...he could feel his first climax fast approaching.

Kanda bit on the mushroom head, before taking the boy's penis into his mouth once more, this time adding bites and sucks. Allen screamed out from his gag. He barely registered his release, panting, and almost falling limp.

He didn't have much fight left in him...he shivered when the warm mouth left, the cold air caressing his wet member. "Done already?" Kanda asked, as he removed himself from the younger. "Can't have that, now can we, mo-ya-shi."

Call it what you will, but to Allen, this was torture.

He could feel the difference. It was subtle, barely noticeable to anyone else, but still very much there. In the rough way his cock was treated, in the new kind of aggression the man was displaying, the dominance, and even how Kanda was talking perhaps slightly less than usual. It was like the more serious he became, the more he concentrated, the less of a need he had for words.

The burning within really wasn't helping any.

And then came the slap.

Silver eyes widened, from the shock, but then closed in pleasured delirium when the second hit his ass once more. The elder had opted to use the paddle, hitting in such a way he jostled the beads, and in turn the vibrator. The shocks were sent up his spine, making fingers clench, and toes curl into the sheets.

Another whack, and another muffled scream. Kanda wasn't hold back, giving the younger no room for adjusting to the treatment. Allen could feel himself growing harder once more. "I wonder what you hunger for more...food, or punishment..."

"Fwau...mwaaa..."

"Hn?"

"Fwaff...guagf fwaoff...fwase..." Fuck it. Allen decided. Fuck his pride, fuck his need to win this losing battle. Hell, fuck it all! He tried looking at his lover, silver eyes pleading to remove his gag. "fwase...Eawu...sufama...!"

"Remove your gag?" Kanda guessed. The desperate male nodded.

Kanda grinned, and slapped the boy's backside once more. "Why do you want it gone?"

"Fwah!" Dammit, it was just the gag! It wasn't like he was begging to have the beads and toy pulled out...or the humbler being taken off...though that'd be nice too...he wouldn't push his luck.

"Won't tell me, _pet_?" Why did he...oh. _OH_...even in his lust-induced state, it didn't take him too long to realize what the elder wanted him to do.

Goddamn pervert... Why did he even put up with Kanda sometimes? Oh yeah, 'cuz he was such a freakin' masochist... dammit.

Defeated, and releasing a shaky breath, Allen looked to the elder as best he could once more. He spread his legs just a little more, relaxing his body. An act of submission, the only way he could figure out how. Allen whined, completely giving in to the dominant male behind him.

"Done fighting?"

A timid nod.

"You admit your defeat, _pet_?"

Nod and a whine.

Smirking, Kanda groped the younger's round rump, giving both cheeks a firm squeeze. "Then you remember what that means, don't you?"

Allen ashamedly looked away, lowering his head.

"My bitch. For a week."

The gag was removed, and Allen swallowed the pool of saliva that had settled in his mouth, choking a little on some of it, when he gasped at hands spreading his ass. "Y...Yu...?"

"Hm?"

"What a-are you doing?"

The elder eyed Allen's small pink hole, satisfaction filling him when it twitched. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Allen gulped. He knew the elder enough to know the beads were most likely not gonna come out...unless there was something else his sadistic lover was going to replace them with...

If that was so...what would it be then?

Hopefully his cock... though the chances of his doing that right now were slim at best. Then... his tongue? Allen hoped not. That always made him feel weird. So... what else was there?

"It's better not to question, pet." Kanda stated, before blowing along the quivering ring.

Allen bit back a groan, because _really_ , what was so fucking fascinating abou—

All thoughts turned to mush as he felt something warm and wet lave his entrance with unwanted attention. "Nnnnh! N-no! _Kanda_! St-stop! Yu!"

Kanda merely grunted, ignoring the younger's pleas. Had he not said the more he let loose, the less he'd listen? Baka moyashi.

The younger, his face in a pillow, was panting erratically. He couldn't do a thing to save himself, nor could he stand all the toys for very much longer. He was just so _hot_ , and every passing second made him _hotter_ and he wanted that feeling gone. It wasn't that he didn't like it, just... he didn't think he could take it anymore. The vibrator... the beads... the humbler... the aphrodisiac... the rope around his wrists and ankles... and then...

"You're such a little pervert, enjoying this like you are," Kanda muttered, speaking against the boy's hole.

Allen moaned as lips brushed and breath tickled his entrance, and then yelped when he felt the man behind him nip one of his cheeks.

"Y-Y...u...!" His voice cracked. "P-plea...se...m-more..."

"Hnn. I thought you wanted me to stop," Kanda said with a grin, and then licked up the boy's crack.

"Nyaaha~! Haah! Y-Yu! N-not th-tha-t! Nah!"

"Make up your mind, pet." Kanda grumbled, before grinning as a new idea came to his mind. Those beads were going to be coming out soon...let's see if he can get them out with his mouth. His moyashi would be putty when he was through.

"B-but y- gyaaah! Wait! N-no!"

Mouth back to the younger's hole, Kanda's teeth latched on to the little ring preventing the beads from going all the way in.

He spread the boy's cheeks, ignoring any complaints the British male had. After all. He wanted him at his most sadistic, then that's exactly what he would give him. He only aimed to please, after all.

Those thoughts in his mind, Kanda mentally grinned, as more ideas formed in his mind that he couldn't act upon before. Like hell he'd ever again hold back after this.

He'd finally been given free rein to do what he wanted, and it was far too late to turn back. From now on, Kanda decided to never go below an eight with the Brit.

He tugged the ring, before releasing it. He opened his mouth, just enough to suck around the ring, and in turn sucking the entryway the very toy was blocking. "Nyaah~! Haaa- _aaah~_ w-waaah? Gwaah!"

Allen tried to shy away from his lover's mouth, and when that proved to be impossible, he bit the pillow to stifle the sounds he made.

Then the beads started moving. Slowly, agonizingly slow in the movement. He could feel each bead slowly follow its leader out...his breath hitched when he felt the vibrator shift.

The boy whimpered through clenched teeth, and he bit harder on the pillow. His body was stiff. He was trembling. His hands clutched at his ankles in a death grip.

He was a complete mess.

Did Kanda know he jostled the vibrator? Did the beads somehow hook onto it? "BWAAH!" This time he felt Kanda blow, the beads sliding back in with each gust. "Nwaaaah!"

"Che." Kanda had removed himself, displeased by the younger muffling his screams and moans. That just wouldn't do at all.

Sitting up, he looked to his items, smirking when he saw the whip. The black leather had six short tails connected to its handle, creating a fan out of them. This should suffice quite nicely. Taking the weapon of choice, and raised his arm, and with a well-aimed _WAPUSH!_ the whip came in contact with the pale flesh of his uke's backside.

Nyaah~!" There we go. "W-wah?"

"After I was _so_ nice in removing the gag...you try muffling your screams, pet?"

His butt stung like hell: that was literally all he could say about it. And it wasn't the good kind of stinging. "I-I didn't m- gyaa!" He felt the leather strike him once more. "Please no! S-stop it Y- _haaah_!" He knew that feeling, after all, he'd been punished with it often enough back in his NOAH days. It was scary, sure, but for his fiancé whom he trusted... he's bear with it.

"I'd start counting your lashes, moyashi." Kanda warned. "Thirty for hiding your voice from me."

Frantic, the younger nodded. Kanda wouldn't purposely hurt him...and even if he did, he'd always find that strange way to make him feel good...could a whip make him feel good?

 _WAPUSH!_

"O-One!" Actually...that one felt different... _WAPUSH!_ "T-two!" Crap...different from the times Lulu Bell whipped him with hers... _WAPUSH! WAPUSH! WAPUSH!_ "Nyah~! Th-three! F-FOUR! F-FIV-FIVE, NYA~ Y-YU!"

How in the hell did Kanda make getting whipped feel like bliss to his messed up mind? Yes, his ass was hurting...but it still...somehow...felt... _WAPUSH!_ "NYAH~ S-SIX!" Good?

"Hn? You're blushing quite madly, little pet."

Allen tried to hide his shamed red face in the pillow he'd bitten earlier, embarrassed. He shouldn't have been liking this... and it was humiliating to know that Kanda had seen...

"There's no reason to hide, my cute little pet." Kanda said, his voice huskier. He momentarily placed the whip down, and started undoing one of the binds. "I find it quite arousing to know you're enjoying being whipped." By then he'd taken Allen's hand, his left hand, and guided it to the still covered bulge in his black trousers. Silver eyes snapped open.

"Y-Yu...?"

The younger craned his neck to stare tentatively at the man, and when their gazes met, one uneasy, and the other scarily serious, he averted his own.

"You feel it, don't you? Moyashi, _you_ did this to me. You, and the sexy way you react to everything." Kanda smirked and made the poor boy's hand rub him through the fabric. "So don't hide it."

Those words set his heart aflutter, and in response, although it made his face burn, he gave the bulge light squeeze. When he heard his lover's pleasured groan, he did it again, and then squealed when the man thrust against his hand.

"Seems someone's going to have to take responsibility for that," the elder mused, and thrust once more for good measure.

"Y-Yu..."

"Of course...we still have to finish your punishment, now don't we?"

Allen looked at the man with lust-filled eyes and nodded. "Alright..."

The Japanese male arched a brow. "You're being oddly compliant."

Biting his lip, the unease returned. _Don't hide it... Don't hide it... Don't hide it._ He didn't even care about the humbler anymore. Yes, it hurt, but there were other thing he had to... "I want... you to p-punish me..." Seeing the elder's surprise, he gulped and looked down. "Please," he added, voice small.

"Hn…to actually want his punishment...what did my little pet do to warrant such a thing, hm?"

"I d-didn't... do anything... It's just... I-I like it when y-you... do that stuff... and I want y-you to feel good..." Allen trailed off, losing his already limited supply of confidence.

"Oh?" Kanda eyed the boy, and decided to remove the binds on his other wrist and ankle. "Put your hands above your head. I'll trust you enough to not do anything funny."

H-huh? Ah!" Quickly doing as bidden, Allen moved his hands, deciding on clutching the edge of the mattress...when had the pillows fallen off? _WAPUSH!_ "Ah!" That one admittedly startled him.

"Thirty lashes, Mo-Ya-shi~" Kanda purred. "Maybe I'll reward you _if_ you can keep count."

Reward... When had one of that perv's 'rewards' ever turned out to be an actual reward?

 _WAPUSH!_

"Gyaah! ONE!" He scrunched up his nose. That strike had jostled the humbler... Ouch...

 _WAPUSH! WAPUSH! WAPUSH!_ "Tw-two thr-ee...f-four!" Gods, he doesn't know what to do with himself anymore...could a reward...be the toys in his ass coming out...?

That sounded… _WAPUSH!_ "Five!"…rewarding enough…

He realized he was having difficulties keeping his rear up...his legs were feeling very sore at this point. "Y-Yu...I-I ca-can't...feel..."

"Stay up, pet." Kanda grumbled. "Get to ten, and then _maybe_ I'll take off the humbler." He was a sadist, but he wasn't that cruel. If Allen was going to fall over, he wouldn't let the metal contraction do any permanent damage. Lord knew he loved his uke being a male with everything attached.

Though his lower end was trembling with effort, Allen took a deep breath, reminding himself of 'mind over matter' and how even if his body didn't want to, he'd force himself to stay up.

 _WAPUSH!_

The boy whimpered when the leather met his abused rump. "S... six..." He whispered, voice strained, eyes slightly glazed over as he tried his best to focus on nothing more than keeping himself up until his lover allowed him to do otherwise.

 _WAPUSH! WAPUSH!_

He grimaced, feeling the sting of being hit repeatedly in the same place. "S-seven... Eight..."

Kanda paused in his whippings, frowning ever-so-slightly, noticing how the brat didn't seem to be enjoying it as much it any more, although still tried to hold it together. _I'll fix that soon_ , Kanda thought, eyes trailing over the splotchy pink ass before him.

 _WAPUSH! WAPUSH_! "N-NINE...T-TEN! GODS T-take it o-off...Y-Yu..."

"Hn...I suppose I could...but what's the magic word?"

He...was he _seriously_ going to make him do this _now_?

Grip on the mattress tight, and through gritted teeth, Allen said, "P-please... Yu-sama... t-take it off!"

"Quite eager." Kanda murmured. "Alright, stay still. No squirming." He slapped the boy's ass with his hand, earning a squeak from the younger.

The elder then unclamped the humbler, removing it from the quivering Brit, who promptly the collapsed the moment it was gone, uncaring of the other toys and aphrodisiacs still messing with his body.

"Gnn...!" It wasn't a good idea on his behalf... "Y-Yu...h-hot..."

"Heh. Quite. Remember ten, Mo-Ya-Shi, got it?" Allen nodded, not understanding why he should remember the number. He felt hands on his thighs, pulling him back on his knees. "Now...let's see how much you'll squirm now."

"H-huh... _aaah!_ N-not th-that a-again...nyaaah!" That mouth...once again sucking around the toy, around his entry...the beads were moving again...the vibrator with them. Fists clenched against the sheets, muscles tensed. Shit, shit, fuck, how does something so gross feel so fucking good?!

This was not... supposed to feel like this...

The boy yelped in surprise when the hands spreading him squeezed his abused cheeks.

That move by his lover really josteled the beads... "Nyaaah~ Y—Yu...s-so c-close..." And he really was. "Wah!" Why...was he on his back already?

"Oh? Already so close, are we, Moyashi?" Kanda's smirk widened, as silver eyes were finally able to find him. Allen gulped. "How about...I play with you to the brink of release...but never get you beyond the gates?"

"N-No...d-don't..."

"But we both know I will." Kanda said, before taking the angry red cock into his mouth, all the way to the root. Hands kept the boy from arching. Allen was far more aware than he had been of the...wait...he didn't feel the beads anymore...he could tell there was still the vibrator...when had Kanda removed the beads?

"HA! NYAAH~! _Ah~_!"

Maybe it didn't matter... He _was_ pretty preoccupied right now...

Kanda hummed, nearly smirking when the organ in his mouth pulsed.

"A-ah! Yu! Th-this isn't f-fair! Gyaaah!"

 _I don't care_ , Kanda thought. _This is far too amusing for me to even think of ceasing in._

"Uwaah~ Y-Yu-s-sama...nyah~!"

He added in a bobbing motion, pulling back halfway up the younger's erect cock, before once again taking him whole, stopping the youth from bucking up when he tried.

"Yuuuu!" The boy whined, an arm over his eyes, which had squeezed shut in response to the ministrations down below. "Stop tha'! S'not fair!"

 _Since when had anything been fair?_ Kanda thought, as he scraped his teeth against the flesh in his mouth. He really did have too much playing with the younger male. The reactions he can get from the British born male...

Allen shivered when he heard the elder make a slurping noise as he worked. That sound probably shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did.

Dammit...he really needed release! "YU...p-please... _ngh!_...p-please le-let me..." He didn't _care_ anymore if his fiancé never filled is ass up beyond its limits! He just wanted to cum!

With hungry eyes, Kanda watched the boy's mouth open and close like a fish as he gasped for air, and listened as those pleads eventually became nothing more than incoherent babbling.

He figured it was almost time. He would have to remove that vibrator. It'd cause him damage if he tried fucking the boy with it still in his butt. Keeping the younger occupied was easy, luckily for him, all he had to do was use one arm to keep the boy from bucking, and allow the fingers on his other hand to get the toy out.

"L-le... c-cu...m... Y...u."

 _Sexy_ was a word that came to mind at the sight of his little lover at this very moment. Lust-clouded eyes peeking down at him from behind a pale arm, kiss-swollen, plump lips, a hickey-marked body, slim hips, rosy nipples hard... Definitely sexy.

And his. All his, and if anyone tried so much as looking at what was his would have their eyes gorged out, and promptly served to them as their final meal.

It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. He hooked his fingers around the toy, slowly pulling the still moving thing out.

"A-ah! Nnnnh!"

Allen tried to go against his lover and buck up, but the man's arms pressed down harder against his hips, and the boy cried out wordlessly as his body was once again denied what it wanted.

With the toy finally out, Kanda threw it off to the side. He figured he'd let Allen cum. And then have him cum once more as he fucked him into the mattress.

Now _that_ was a game plan he could roll with.

"Y-Yu!

The elder groped one of his fiancés ass cheeks with his spare hand, enjoying the firm roundness of it.

"Nyaaa..." A little more, Kanda noted. But it was time up the ante.

Allen let out a strangled shriek as he felt teeth scrape hard along his length, silver eyes snapping open, hands in fists.

The Japanese male pulled back with a devilish smirk, taking in the effect of what he'd done, before leaning back in, his lips closing around the boy's cock's fleshy head. His tongue teased the slit, taking turns in lapping up the cum beading there, and delving in, doing both to steal as many gasps and embarrassing sounds as he was able.

"Y-Yu...so...cl-close...g-gonna c-cum...Yu! W-wanna c-cum!" Kanda hummed around Allen's cock. " _Haaaa_! Y-Yu..."

Toes curling, Allen came hard into his lover's mouth, eyes rolling back as long-awaited bliss consumed him.

Not a drop was wasted as Kanda managed to drink up every last drop. He sucked the now limp member, releasing it from his mouth with a wet _pop_. He licked his lips, and lowly chuckled at the state the younger was in.

Barely hanging on to consciousness, chest was rising and falling in rapid motions. Silver eyes were half-lidded, and unfocused, face flushed, and a light sheen of sweat was visible. "Where do you want it, moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"H-huh...?"

"Want me to fuck your ass, or fuck your mouth?"

At those words, Allen went redder, if that was at all possible. "W-wah?"

"You heard me." Kanda's grin, if possible, widened further. "Do you want me to fuck your mouth, or do you want me to fuck your ass? I'll only do one or the other." As he spoke, his hands traveled to his belt, slowly, teasingly, removing it from his waist.

Allen gulped, mesmerized...and perhaps a little, tiny bit horrified when he realized Kanda's actions were arousing him again. _Dammit, don't you need rest too or something?!_ Allen silently scolded his libido.

Maybe it was the aphrodisiacs... Yeah... that's it... the aphrodisiacs...

"Well? Which is it?" He could see the effect his actions were having on the younger, and rolled his eyes. Did the brat even know how much that dazed gaze turned him on? Probably not. He'd have to fix that.

In his foggy mind, Allen attempted to debate...ass or mouth...gods, Kanda was now leaning over him...wait...why...?

"Don't take too long...I just might decide to start...playing again."

Allen's eyes went wide at the implication; he didn't think he'd be able to handle another round. Or series of them, knowing how his lover operated.

"I-I..."

"Either I'm thrusting down your throat or up your ass. Hurry and pick."

Considering how the elder was no longer holding anything back, the boy figured that the Asian male would most likely stay true to his words and literally fuck him in the mouth. And it would hurt. "A-arse... Please... up m-my..."

He had little time to think when the elder suddenly shoved his legs up, thighs were parallel to his chest, and knees were hooked over either broad shoulder of the elder. "Get ready. You're not walking in the morning." Kanda said, before shoving his girth into the awaiting cavity.

" _GYAAAAAA!_ "

Allen arched as his lover rammed into his prostate with a full frontal attack, eyes rolling back and mouth going wide.

"Dammit, after all that your ass can still squeeze my dick at first penetration..."

"Y-u...ah~ s-so...mu-ch...nngh...!"

The boy was tense, everything on high alert, and Kanda grunted as he felt the Brit's inner walls clamp down around him, sucking him deeper into his young lover's rectum. "Fuck... You're so fucking tight..."

Allen whimpered in response, finding himself embarrassed to high heaven when two hands grabbed him behind the knees, pushing his pale legs apart, spreading him further.

That was uncomfortable at best, but Allen couldn't tell in his current state. All he could tell was just how fucking _good_ he was feeling being fucked into the mattress.

If he had known he'd feel so good with Kanda not holding back...he'd of demanded Kanda to quit holding himself back earlier...had he of known Kanda was back then, of course.

The elder savagely bit into the boy's shoulder, and then when the Brit gasped out in a mix of shock and pain, he licked over the wound in an almost apologetic way.

Allen had already noticed the changes.

The thrusts were rougher than they had ever been before, the hands touching him more likely to leave bruises, the bites harsher, the eyes staring him down more wanting of him to scream and writhe and beg like some sort of whore.

So yes, the differences were there, and they were _very_ noticeable.

"More..." Kanda muttered, trying to spread the boy beneath him out even more than he already was.

Shocked for a moment, Allen gathered himself together just enough to scream, "w-wait! Yu! I d-don't bend th-that way!"

"Shhh," the Japanese male mumbled, concentrating, and thrusted deep into his lover's ass.

The younger yelped, and winced when the other chose to continue spreading him. "Y-Yu! I c-can't!" His teeth gritted when the man chose not to listen. Well, that, _and_ from being spread far further than he was used to. "I-if you keep g-going, I'll... I'll..."

"You'll _what_?" Kanda asked with a smirk, though there was a glint of warning in his eyes. "What could _you_ possibly do to _me_?"

Although he was in this situation, and while his pride _may_ have taken a rather severe beating, honest to god he wanted to while that stupid smirk off his fiancé's face _right now_ and then they'd see who's laughing.

And so, in the heat of the moment, his cheeks red and puffed out in indignation, the boy struggled out of the older male's strong grip, and the Asian pulled back just in time to receive a sloppily-aimed kick to the chest, curtesy of the enraged white-haired Brit.

Kanda grunted as he fell back, and his eyes narrowed when his lover childishly poked out his tongue. Upon propping himself up, silence remained between the two for another few seconds.

As is sensing his partner's mood, Allen gulped, all feelings of satisfaction now long gone. He was a dead man walking and he knew it. "Yu... I d-didn't mean it... I swear..."

"Then why'd you poke your tongue?"

"W-well... Um... I just..."

Kanda touched the place where he'd been kicked, glare mellowing out into a frown. "That's going to leave a bruise..." He saw the boy shuffle back to the bed's headboard, watching him with wary silver eyes. Disregarding this, he crawled closer to the younger, descending on him and pressing the smaller male into the uncomfortable headboard. "How much punishment do you think that little stunt warrants, hmm?"

"Y-Yu...I-I..." What should he say? Honestly, he was a little scared at the given moment. What course of action could get back on Kanda's good side...if there was one? He stole a glance of where he'd kicked Kanda, and felt no guilt. "I was going to break."

"I wouldn't let that happen." Kanda pointed out.

"Yu, you almost tore my legs off me." This time, the younger male pouted, bottom lip quivering just a little. With tears still in his eyes, he was pretty sure the action was super effective against his Japanese lover.

"I thought I told you, I wasn't going to hold back."

"I know you did, but I like my legs where they are." Allen stood his ground. Now that he thought of it, his ass was hurting from the sudden removal of the burning, pulsing...ah, he himself was still a little horny, wasn't he? He gave himself credit to keeping his voice steady...but really...he still wanted Kanda to finish screwing him...but not tear off his legs.

"Che." Before Allen had time to blink, a hand was on his cock again.

He screamed.

Kanda fisted the boy's aphrodisiac induced hard-on with long, experienced strokes, and didn't seem at all surprised when mismatched hands tightly grasped his shoulders and the younger arched in to the touch, unintentionally thrusting into his hand. "Evil little brat, kicking me after all I've done..."

"Fuwaaah~! Ah! Nyaah~!" He was really at a loss for words. "S-sor-ry Y-Yu...sa-sama...!"

"What should my bitch do?" He tugged the organ in his hand. He earned another scream, the hands on his shoulders were definitely going to leave scratches. "And what _didn't_ he let his _loving_ master do, hm?"

"I-I... Y-Yu... _gyaaaah!_ I'm s-sorry!"

The elder sneered, and then squeezed the boy's cock to the point that his ears were met with the sound of a wet, chocked sob. "Y'see, I don't think my bitch _is_ sorry. How are you going to prove that you aren't lying, hmm?"

"I w-would nev-" Allen began, but cut himself off. What he was keeping from his fiancé involving the deaths of AKUMA _technically_ wasn't lying... just... withholding certain information.

"You would never _what_ , Moyashi?" Kanda growled sultrily, trailing his free hand down the Brit's pale back.

Shivering, Allen dug his nails deeper into the man's shoulders, and when a finger plunged itself into his anus, he whimpered, pressing his body closer to the elder. "N-never! I wouldn't lie! N-not to Yu!"

"I'd hope so." Kanda grumbled, before biting into the younger male's neck.

"Aaah!"

His neck... His butt... His dick... There was so much stimulating Allen's body right now, he didn't know what to with himself anymore. The fingers moving in and out of his anal cavity suddenly crooked, rubbing his walls and extracting from him both a frustrated moan, low and slutty, and another accidental thrust into his lover's hand.

"Now." Kanda murmured. "We're going to try this again. You're going to lay on this bed, spread your legs, and then I'm going to fuck your delectable ass until you can't walk for _DAYS_ after I'm through."

"Yu..." Allen shivered, and mewled when the fingers pressed against his prostate, and the hand pumped him harshly. "P-please..."

"You will _NOT_ kick me again, and you will _NOT_ complain. You _WILL_ let me do as I please, otherwise, I can guarantee not being able to _sit up_ will be the _least_ of your worries in the coming days. Do I make myself perfectly clear, _pet_?"

"Y-yes..." The younger replied, flinching at his lover's harsh tone of voice. Kanda could be really scary when he wanted to be...

He wondered if that was the same tone he used on thugs he needed answers for...his thoughts were put to an abrupt halt when he was suddenly shoved back down, Kanda once again between his legs. "Now..." Kanda eyed his prey, a sinister grin on his face. Allen paled, and whimpered. "Let's get back to our previous...activities, shall we, my cute little _bitch_?"

And _there_ was yet _another_ difference. Kanda had _never_ called him 'bitch' before today's session.

Of course...that tidbit was actually because he lost the bet he'd initially taken with Kanda...curse his inability to _not_ take a damn bet. "AH!"

"No. Kicking." Kanda warned, as he shoved himself further into the awaiting depths. Hands were placed upon thighs, once more spreading them to the point of discomfort.

 _Take it like a man, take it like a ma— who am I kidding? A man doesn't take this!_ "Nyaaah! Ah!"

"You always go on and on about how much it hurts and how uncomfortable it is, but in the end, _you're_ the one who always wants _more_." Kanda smirked when the younger sent him a pleading look, one that _begged_ for some semblance of mercy. Unfortunately for the Brit, mercy wasn't on Yu Kanda's agenda for today. "Scream for me, bitch," he hissed into his young lover's neck, before biting down on the pale column and striking the youth's prostate with his cock.

As white encroached upon his vision and he screamed out his lungs, Allen vaguely wondered why the neighbors had never once complained about all the noise the two of them had been making this past year.

"Ah!" A hand started roughly pinching, pulling, and twisting at a nipple, changing to its twin when it grew bored. "Nyaaah! Y-Yu...naaah~!" When the hand trailed down, it harshly grasped the straining organ, earning a scream of either pleasure or pain.

Allen no longer knew which was which. All he did know, was yes, Kanda was right...he always did beg for more, and dammit, he felt like he was getting so much, but still not enough. He wanted more...

More

...more...

MORE!

"NAYAA!" He was thrusted into harsher, stars flashed each time his fiancé struck his bundle of nerves. "M-MO-RE! Y-YU-sama...p-pleas—ngph!"

A lustful kiss, mostly of teeth, and tongue. Rough, urgent...dominating. If he still had any resistance, it was gone at that point.

All he really wanted was for his fiancé to screw him and dominate him and use him to his heart's content. That sounded good... He liked it when Kanda did that... It meant that the both of them were enjoying themselves, after all.

Kanda ran his tongue over the boy's bottom lip, savoring the taste of the Brit who trembled beneath him. "You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he mumbled, "and," he kissed the boy's left cheek, "you're," and he applied another kiss to his young lover's soft, kiss bruised lips, "mine."

Allen snaked his arms around Kanda's neck, pulling him back down for another kiss. Innocent, timid, but still louder than words. A playful tongue swiped along the elder's bottom lip, and Kanda grunted. "Y-yours..." Allen breathed, "And...y-you're all m-mine...a-aren't you?"

"Don't make it sound like a question, baka moyashi." Kanda groaned, before deciding on devouring the boy once more. He spread the younger's legs, once more to the point of pain, but Allen didn't seem to notice it this time.

"Nng...Y-Yu..."

"It'll get better." Kanda all but purred, "After all, you love the pain that comes with the pleasure that only _I_ can give you."

That, Allen knew, was true. If it was this incredibly sexy man above him now, he would gladly take it all. The pain, the teasing, the touches... It was all worth it. _He_ was worth it... The fact that he, deep down, craved the pain, made it a whole lot better.

"Naaah~! Ah! G-gods...Ka-...Y-YU~!" He was close again...and he wanted to cum. Harder, faster, deeper...Kanda continued to mercilessly plough into the anal cavity with vigor. "Nyaah~! Ah! More~! P-lease...c-cum...Yu..."

Kanda's cock up his ass, those hands keeping his legs spread...exposed, vunerable...and he loved it. "You're squeezing me pretty tight..." Kanda grunted. "I bet...you're really...close..."

"Y-u...t-to...gether? C-can… _Mm~…_ t-toge-ther...naaah~!"

He felt a hand stroke his cheek, although in his daze he barely even realized it.

"Together, Aren? I think you've earned that."

God, he loved the way his name was said... Did Kanda even know that? Maybe... He knew everything, it seemed.

One leg was released, and Kanda's hand started stroking the weeping cock between them. He tugged it, twisted it just barely, and swiped his thumb over the slit. All to please his cute little masochistic moyashi

Allen's screams reverberated along the bedroom walls, and Kanda could tell he was close. Hell, he himself was. How couldn't he be?

He'd finally let loose, releasing all the stress that had been building up inside him for the last few weeks. And, what was more, he hadn't had to hold back as much as he usually did. The Moyashi was also still in one piece, so that was an added bonus.

"Fuck..." Kanda growled, he eyed the younger's neck, one side was marked, the other...well...he would have to fix that, now wouldn't he? He leaned down, and bit roughly on the inviting blank canvas side of Allen's neck.

"Ah~!" And Allen came. Kanda hissed when the tight passage tightened further, fitting like a too-tight pair of jeans he wore once in his high school days. It didn't take long before he filled Allen to the brim, the younger mewling in delight. "Yu...s-so good...f-full..."

"Yeah you are," Kanda murmured, remaining inside his fiancé for a while longer than was necessary. He really didn't want to have to pull out... The brat's body was just so hot and inviting... If he wasn't so tired, he would've gone for another round. Or two. Maybe more.

Granted, he didn't have a need to hold back, so he supposed the tiredness was warranted. "Yu...c-can you..."

"I don't know...if I pull out, everything will just spill onto the bed." He couldn't help himself, he had t tease Allen. The red tinting his cheeks was worth it.

"Yu..."

"I suppose...I'll have more chances to fill you up again." Kanda sighed, before pulling out reluctantly. When released, Allen snuggled, against his husband-to-be's chest, and fell asleep. Kanda checked the clock, and quirked a brow. It was almost time for him, himself to actually get ready for work...

He could take the day off. It wasn't like he hadn't pissed off Rouvelier off in the past. Besides, when was the last time he took Allen out on a date? Actually, a date sounded like a good...maybe even visit their fathers' resting places...

He found himself wondering what his living father was up to, but put no more thought into it as he followed the white-haired male into slumber.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Hehehehe awesome~ lot's of hot lemons within this chapter~**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, although I'm sure I could really use it. Show the story some love, and please leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Follow and favorite, and hey, if you hadn't already (and I question why you wouldn't) go check out XavierForest's stories too! **

**We'll see you next week on Fade to Gray!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hana: I was actually afraid we wouldn't be getting this chapter up at all today.**

 **Allen: How come?**

 **Hana: Because I was experiencing a few technical difficulties with my laptop yesterday, and it took the second half of the day to get everything back...actually I think I'm still missing a few things, but I'll get those up and running later.**

 **Kanda: At least you had enough brains to keep important shit backed up.**

 **Hana: Was that a complement or an insult?**

 **Allen: Both. Hanashi and XavierForest don't own D. Gray-man...it's perhaps for the best.**

 **Kanda: Enough of this bullshit. Just read the damn thing already.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 22 - +_**

Lala yawned, and rubbed her good eye, getting the sleep out of it. Something...didn't really feel right for some reason. Looking around, everything seemed normal. Timothy was passed out on his bed, another boy was actively talking to his friends, while another group of girls were giggling about something Lala could probably care less about.

Everything seemed as it should be...so...why did something feel so...off? There was only one thing to do! Investigate! "Something's not right, so Detective Lala will figure out what's going on." She declared to herself. She quickly debated of whether or not to wake up Timothy but decided that it wouldn't do her good. She had to act quickly, and with that thought in mind, she made her way through the door, and down the hall.

"...cost, I need the job done." Wasn't that the director? Lala stood by the door, which was left slightly ajar. She could see the pudgy man on the phone with someone, his back was facing her. "I want to protect the minds of children. I can't have, pardon my French, faggots adopting them! They'll get the wrong idea, they'll think it's… _okay_ to partner up with the same sex. You see my dilemma, don't you? It's a sin against God!"

Sin against god? Really? It was the 21st century, it wasn't heresy or anything like that. And last she checked, this building wasn't even associated with any church. Catholic or otherwise.

She'd never really liked the man, and this was only making her hatred of him grow.

And _who_ was he calling a faggot?

The only same sex couple adopting as of late was Allen and Kanda, and thinking that someone would call them that... She'd be glad to be rid of this place.

"I won't be taking any chances, dammit! Listen, if those two really do have dirt on me, do you know what that'll mean?"

Oh? What's all this about some dirt? Dirt was good...it meant digging up hidden things. Lala grinned. If she could find evidence...Allen and Kanda could adopt her and Timothy...that perverted old man would be behind bars, and maybe the original director would come back. She never met the man, but Emilia always spoke fondly of him...she wondered where he was at the moment.

She held back a startled scream when a hand rested on her shoulder. Looking behind her, she sighed. "Emilia?"

"Why are you spying on him?" Emilia asked, keeping her voice low.

"I heard something pretty interesting." Lala said. "What was all that about "if those two really do have dirt on me" thing about?"

"Kanda and Allen were bluffing, I thought..." Emilia muttered, before realization hit. "Did he just say something like that?"

Lala nodded, "He thinks they really do know something about him."

"I see...come, let's go before he realizes we're here then."

Lala let the older woman lead her out of the corridor and back to the shared room where she slept.

"Now," Emilia began, "don't go telling people about this, alright? You don't want the director finding out."

The younger nodded. "I understand."

"Good. I'll see what I can find out. Anything we can use to our advantage is a good thing to have in court."

"I hate it that kids don't get a say...aren't we people too?"

"You are, it's just... people are more likely to believe an adult over a child."

"How is that any fair?" Lala huffed.

"It's not." Emilia sighed. "But there's not much you can do about the matter."

"I hate it."

"I know."

Lala hoped that Allen and Kanda came for her and Timothy soon; she had a bad feeling about the director's words.

 **(* - *)**

"I knew that guy was fishy." Timothy growled. "You sure you heard all that?"

"Emilia didn't want us getting involved, but I feel like we have to." Lala said. It was now around noon, the duo were eating lunch outside. "There's only so much adults can get away with doing."

"Are we gonna play a game of cops and robbers or something?"

"Exactly."

"Wait, you're serious."

"Of course I am. We know that Kanda and Allen are good people...but we also know that man is up to no good...I think he's working in cahoots with someone...we just gotta figure out who they are."

"...you're kinda weird..." Timothy trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

Lala fixed a glare at the blue-haired boy.

"But that's okay!" He quickly added. "I don't mind weird."

"Good. Because you're ten times weirder than I am."

"HEY!"

"But that's okay," she said, smiling. "I don't mind weird."

Timothy frowned. "Did you just..."

"Did I just what?" Lala asked innocently.

Timothy glowered at his sister-to-be. "Girls."

"Boys." Both stuck their tongues out, before laughing at their own childish antics.

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen yawned as the world slowly came into focus. It was warm...warmer in the bed than it had been for a while. Cracking open an eye, he was met with skin. Accompanying it was his fiancé's cologne, and the smell of sex...Allen blushed lightly at that. He could still feel Kanda's cum wanting to drip out of his ass...when did they finally get to sleep?

Silver eyes trailed up, seeing the still sleeping face of Kanda. Allen smiled, and carefully leaned up as much as he could, and pecked the elder on his lips. He squeaked in surprise when they kissed him back. "YU!"

"Couldn't resist." Kanda said, as he opened his eyes, a grin on his face.

The younger rolled his eyes, paused, and then frowned. "Don't you have work today?"

Kanda just shrugged and answered with, "I didn't feel like going." Seeing the look the younger male was giving him, Kanda rolled his eyes, "By the time we were done...you were at least..." Allen shoved him in annoyance, Kanda smirked. "It was already at a time I'd normally get up and get ready for work. So I figured, 'what the fuck', and unofficially took the day off."

"But won't that get you in trouble?" Allen asked worriedly.

"Che. Why should I care? Besides," Kanda said with an ever-growing smirk, "if I _did_ go to work, I wouldn't be able to do _this_." As he finished speaking, the older male grabbed himself a handful of his lover's ass.

"Ah! YU!"

"We have the whole day to ourselves...how about we have ourselves a date."

"Date?"

"Date." Kanda said with finality. "We'll even visit our fathers."

"No getting into my pants while we're out?"

"Do you want to go out, or not? If not...I do have other ideas that are just as fun." He was eying every morsel of naked skin presented to him.

"Date it is! Let's go!" Allen quickly scrambled out of the bed with a wince, really wishing he could have something to dull the pain in his aching rear end.

Kanda, too, got out of bed, albeit a lot slower than his fiancé. "Put some damn clothes on. I'm the only one allowed to see you in your birthday suit, baka.

At that, the Brit pouted. "I didn't mean that we should go _right now_. And I was gonna put some on! Geez, Yu."

The elder made his way over to the shared bedroom cupboard, but not before giving his young lover a light slap on the ass. "Oh, and don't think I don't know about what happened to your car."

"H-huh?" Oh, fuck his life right now...how and when did he find out about that?! "Lavi..." Allen growled. That rabbit was so dead when he got to him!

"So you were planning on keeping it from me, hmm?" As the older male spoke, Allen noticed what seemed to be a menacing aura rolling off him in waves.

The boy flinched back, ignoring the — by now all too familiar — ache that resided in his lower back, wondering how the hell he fell for such demon. "I-I was gonna tell y-you, j-just not ri-"

A slender finger over his lips silenced the youth. "I wonder if I should punish you again," Kanda murmured, narrowed cobalt eyes on his young lover.

Allen hurriedly shook his head, blushing at the expression on the elder's face.

"Oh?" A dark eyebrow rose. "But I'm sure you'd enjoy such rough treatment; you did last night."

"This morning actually. You came back in the..." The white-haired boy trailed off, gulping audibly at the look he was given, which he wasn't sure if it meant that the older male wanted to murder him, or take him on for another round of violent sex.

Deciding clothes weren't a necessity for now, Kanda pushed all thoughts on their date to the side and gently ran his finger -the one still at the boy's lips- down the tear-streak scar marring his partner's left cheek. "I think you'll be needing a shower, Mo-ya-shi. And someone should be there to... help you get all that semen out of your delectably tight ass."

'Help' was probably a... Actually, Allen decided, there was no _probably_ about it. The perv wasn't planning on helping him. Yu Kanda was _definitely_ gonna fuck him into the shower floor. Or the glass wall... You never knew with him.

 **(* - *)**

Seven. They had somehow gone through SEVEN rounds before Kanda _finally_ decided Allen had been punished enough. Whips, vibrators, dildos...that god awful humbler...gag balls, blindfolds...you named it, and it was used. Not all in one go, but when Allen thought they were done, another round of sex.

Which was why Kanda was giving Allen a piggyback ride, all the while said British male was silently wishing death threats upon Lavi, and revenge upon Kanda. His ass hurt, and even being carried like this, wasn't doing much good.

It wasn't like he could walk. He even tried when Kanda decided they were _finally_ done. It'd be a while before he'd be able to so much as _lie down_ properly...and that was saying something.

"Don't complain." Kanda said, shifting Allen's weight. "You asked for most of it."

Okay...so maybe he was partially at fault...but he'd never admit that out loud...especially when there were onlookers giving them questionable stares. Not that he could blame him. "Yu, was it Lavi that spilled everything about what happened to my car?"

"I got a call from the mechanics." Kanda told the younger. "Did you forget my phone also connects to the one we keep back home?"

"Oh..." It was his own fault, after all. Allen realized. Lavi was safe. For now.

"How does a trip to the spa sound?"

"Spa? Like, a _spa,_ spa?"

Kanda shifted the boy on his back, and felt the arms around his neck tighten as he did so. "I thought someone might need some rest and relaxation after what they just went through."

"Really?" The Brit asked excitedly. He'd never been to a spa before. And if it meant getting rid of the pain...

"I got to go all out, so I don't see why you shouldn't be allowed a reward."

Giddy, Allen tightened his grip on the older male. "Thank you!"

"You're choking me." Kanda grumbled. The grip around his neck loosened, but still otherwise remained there. "Che. Happy about a spa day..."

"I've never been to one."

"Then this'll be your first time," the elder responded, and then stiffened when he felt lips press to his cheek.

"Thanks, Yu."

"Che."

Allen smiled. "Hey, do you wanna know a secret?" When his fiancé remained silent, the boy nuzzled closer and whispered, "I love you."

"That's not a secret, baka," Kanda muttered, though nonetheless felt his chest go warm at those words.

"I know. But it's the truth."

"Then I have a secret to tell you."

"What is it?"

Kanda smirked, "I'm head over heels for you."

"That's not a real secret either, Ba-Ka-nda~"

"But it's also the truth. Che. You're turning me into a sap."

He felt the younger chuckle. "I think you've been there the moment you proposed."

"Oi."

"However," Allen mumbled, grinning into his lover's neck, "I like your sappy moments."

"Don't expect too many of them," the Asian male warned, squeezing his fiancé's thighs, which were where his hands were oh so _conveniently_ placed.

Allen winced just a little. "St-still a little tender..."

"It's fine. We're here." Kanda gestured to the building before them. Smaller in stature than the giants surrounding it. The building itself was on its own plot, and Allen wondered how he never noticed it before. "Its construction was completed only last year."

"Last year?"

"Yeah. I hear despite how new it is, the reputation here is very good." The Japanese male explained. "That being said, are you ready?"

"Sure, I guess..." Silver eyes flickered from the building to what little they could see of the handsome face so close to them, and the Brit applied another quick peck to the man's ear. "Living is all about trying new experiences, right?"

"Hn," Kanda agreed.

"C'mon, Yu!" Allen pouted. "Even you have to like new things at least once in a while, right?"

"Once in a while." Kanda agreed, before heading towards the building.

"Like what?" The younger enquired excitedly, a bundle of energy on his lover's back.

Kanda smirked, and concentrated on the feel of the boy's body pressed close against his. "Like finding new ways to make you scream."

"Y-Yu!" Though it was a bold statement, Allen himself didn't even know why he was surprised anymore.

"Too many times you're just too cute not to mess with." Kanda almost chuckled. "Hold on, I have to open the door."

"M'kay."

Allen grabbed a two fistfuls of his fiancé's shirt—because let's be honest, he didn't _really_ want to choke the man—and hooked his feet around his ankles, all to keep himself from slipping when the elder let go.

Using both his hands, Kanda managed to open the heavy doors, and walking through. He managed to grab Allen once again, and made his way to the front desk. "What are you doing here?" Kanda asked, taking note of the person there.

"Lenalee?"

"Allen, Kanda!" The Chinese woman was ecstatic to see her friends. "What brings you here?"

"I have a reservation here." Kanda grumbled.

Lena cocked her head to one side, before smiling, "Oh, right, I remember your reservation being written..."

"You planned this beforehand." Allen was surprised. When did Kanda have time for that? Maybe it was before he fell asleep last night?

"Che." Kanda released a sigh, before continuing. "What are you doing here?"

"I started working here last week, actually...surprise?"

"And Komui allowed it..." Allen said in wonder.

. "Well... he made a bit of fuss..." The girl blushed as she remembered all the crying and the clinging. "But he gave in eventually."

"Well...if he let you date Lavi, then really, this shouldn't be a problem." Allen pointed out.

"Komui...still isn't too thrilled about me dating him for some reason..."

 _Why am I not surprised?_ Both Allen and Kanda thought.

"Even though it's been nearly two years already," she mumbled, expression displeased.

"Che." Dark blue eyes narrowed. "Are you going to let us through or what?"

"Fine. But nothing inappropriate while you're back there!" Lenalee warned mostly to Kanda. "I'm _not_ cleaning up whatever...messes you'd make!"

"We swear we won't, Lenalee..." Allen gave his fiancé a warning glance, though he wasn't sure if he saw it. "And if he starts anything, you have my permission to kick him."

"Oi!"

The youngest of the three smiled. "Just not between his legs. I like him as a man."

"If you keep talking, maybe I _will_ try something," Kanda growled, moving one of his hands to grope the boy's clothed rump.

"Yu!"

Lenalee looked to the two with an unamused look. "I'll kick both of you where no man wants to be kicked, and you'd still be a same-sex couple no problem."

Deciding not to mess with Lenalee Lee, the boys apologized, Kanda more reluctantly than Allen. With Lena back in higher spirits, she handed them a card with a number. "Room 210."

"Thanks, Lena," Allen mumbled.

Lenalee grinned, face all sunshine and rainbows again, like the last minute hadn't even happened. "No problem. You two have fun now~"

"W-we will..."

"Che."

When the girl was finally out of sight, Allen gripped his lover tighter and said, "She's scary."

He wouldn't admit out loud, but Kanda agreed himself. Lenalee was scarier than her brother most times...maybe even scarier than himself, and that was saying something.

"I suggest keeping it in your pants, because I like my gender as is," the Brit whispered into the elder's ear.

"That makes two of us."

"Yu..."

"What?" Kanda asked as they soon reached the room in question.

"We're actually here to _relax_ , right? Not..."

"Che."

"Yu."

"Yes, were here to fucking relax." Kanda grumbled. "I don't want Lenalee to destroy things I know I'll need in life."

"Since you're gay, you don't exactly _need_ it, I mean, it's not like..." Allen winced when the hands on his thighs squeezed him there to the point that he nearly cried out. "Yeah, you're right... Sorry," he apologized, voice strained.

The grip released, and Allen groaned. "Don't forget who the seme is in this relationship."

Allen only pouted. "The room should be nearby, right?"

"Che. Don't change the topic."

The boy shrugged the best he could. "I'm just saying, only one of us needs t—"

"And that's me," Kanda deadpanned. " _I_ fuck _you_. If anyone is losing anything, it's you."

Allen tried hard to suppress his grin, but ultimately failed. "Ouch. Throw me under the bus why don'cha."

"However, I would prefer it if you remained fully male."

"...thanks?"

"I wouldn't have a use for the rings and humbler otherwise."

Allen managed to punch Kanda's shoulder. "Jerk."

"On record, the door in question is over there."

"Again. Jerk."

"I answered your questions. How does that make me a jerk?"

The boy huffed, exasperated with his older lover.

"If you _did_ ever lose something, I'd have to focus my efforts on your butt." Kanda smirked sinisterly, feeling the Brit's body stiffen. "Imagine it. My tongue fucking you into the bed... a vibrator rubbing your inner walls raw... my fingers making you scream..."

"Y-Yu...w-we promised Lenalee w-we wouldn't..."

"I never said I would do it right this minute." Kanda pointed out, pleased he managed to get Allen a little uncomfortable. "And you call me a pervert. You're a natural." Kanda shifted Allen's weight, and opened the sliding door. He was impressed with what he saw. "Hn...I had my doubts about the décor...but I'd say its spot on."

Curious, Allen shifted to get a better look. "Wow..."

The room was... bigger than he'd initially thought it'd be.

"It's almost like I'm back in Japan." There was a hint of nostalgia in Kanda's voice.

"How long did you live in Japan?"

"Only three years." Kanda said, entering the room. He noticed the tatami mats, and stepped onto the genkan, taking off his shoes, and leaving them against the raised floor where the tatami began. He'd give it credit where it was due. There were paper doors that could be used to separate rooms, and another door that led to the indoor onsen he could see from where he stood. "I'm going to set you down. Take off your shoes."

"Why?"

"You're not supposed to step on the Tatami mats with your shoes on."

"Oh...okay."

When he was let down, the younger winced. His back end throbbed, protesting against every move he made.

"I'm going to have a look around. Call me when you need me again." Kanda told the younger. Heading in deeper, Kanda looked around. There was a kotatsu set near a small kitchenette...if you could call it that. It was a smaller counter with a sink, and a microwave oven. He supposed it was fine, this wasn't a place you would stay for an extended amount of time. He saw there was a bathroom, and headed there. The room was small, only containing a toilet and a sink. "They kept the shower and toilet separated." Unless of course the baths were in the artificial outside?

Heading towards the back, he opened the sliding door, and wasn't disappointed. It was a complete wet room, with a small onsen connected to the farther back wall. Well, this definatly had Kanda's seal of approval...and that was very difficult to achieve.

"Yu...? I got my shoes off." Allen called.

"Took you long enough," the elder said, making his way back to his young lover.

Allen held out his arms. "Carry me?"

"You can walk."

"Arse."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "I'll start fisting your 'arse' if you keep whining."

"I'm _not_ whining. And you're not touching my arse."

The Asian male smirked. "You wanna bet?"

Allen's body went cold. "N-no!" He'd learnt his lesson: No more bets with his fiancé. He was still under the effects of the last one he'd lost, and would be for the next week. The Brit really didn't want a repeat of that.

"Che." Kanda said as he picked up the younger male, this time bridal style. "You know I can't carry you around everywhere we go."

"Lenalee already saw me on your back."

"As did maybe half the city."

"I like it when you carry me," Allen murmured, smiling happily at the elder.

"And how would I know you're not just giving excuses so I can't get to my sword?" Allen was about to retort, when Kanda interrupted him, a smirk on his face, "And I mean Mugen, baka moyashi."

The younger pouted. "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

"Oh I did." Dark blue, mirth-filled eyes stared down the silver pair peering up at them, and Kanda grinned further when the boy looked away in embarrassment. "But if you want, I could get my other one out."

"Other? When did you...oh..." Allen felt his blush reach his ears. "St-stupid Yu..."

"You walked right into that one." Kanda pointed out. "The water in the onsen is a decent temperature, wanna go in while I order our lunch?"

"Lunch? What kind?"

"Well, what do you want to eat?" From what he'd seen, the Japanese male knew that there was a wide variety to choose from. "Though, you may want to take care with what you order."

"And whys that?" Allen asked, curious.

"Whatever it is, I'm finding myself more and more inclined to eat it off of your naked body."

The younger went pale, at first horrified, and then he went bright red as he imagined his lover eating all kinds of foods from his... and... oh god, what if it _dripped_? Would the man... suck it? And how weird would it feel to actually have someone...

Oh fuck, he was aroused.

But they'd promised not to do anything while...

"You're a bastard," the younger growled, turning his face into the elder's chest. "And I hate you."

"No you don't," Kanda smirked.

"Yes I do."

"You hate it when I withhold the things you want, but you don't hate me." Kanda pointed out, setting Allen on a bench. They had reached the bath area. It was steamy. "You have to shower first, and then soak in the tub."

"Why?"

"Because it would be bad if you were to contaminate the "pure bath water" with the outside world's filth or some shit. Never understood it myself."

"Oh."

"There's a washer off the kitchenette, I guess we can clean our clothes, and use bathrobes while we wait for them to be clean."

"M'kay...Yu...how much was all this?"

"I got the room for a steal."

"O-oh..." Allen slowly removed his shirt, knees tucked together to hide the aftereffects of his accidental fantasy.

Kanda eyed the younger, before smirking. Teasing Allen was always fun. _Espeically_ when he got such delectable reaction. Doing it in the shower meant the evidence would be washed away anyway. But he did have to order their lunch. He was pretty sure there was also a masseuse. He'd ask for one to come around for Allen...he'd have to stick around to make sure they didn't try anything.

He'd beat them to pulp. Kanda knew enough about massages to know when they're _actually_ doing their job, or just feeling up their client. He'd break their hands off if they tried. He knew how to. He could and he would.

Allen Walker was _his_ and his alone.

The Brit saw the way his lover was looking at him, and blushed. "Yu... Instead of watching me undress, don't you think you should be doing it too?"

Kanda crossed his arms, smirking still. "But you were just getting to the good part."

The younger squirmed under Kanda's gaze. "I'll join you after I call the front desk for their services, alright?"

"Kay..." Silver eyes watched Kanda leave the bath, lingering where the elder's figure had been for a while longer. Maybe...he could deal with his problem before Kanda got back...

He quickly stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and scurried to the shower, wanting to have this over and done with before the elder could...

Apparently that wasn't helping him calm down. If anything, it made him want to...

God, this was so irritating.

He glared down between his legs. _This is all your fault..._ groaning, he turned on the tap, and yelped when hot water made contact with his skin. Who in their right mind would keep the water that hot?!

"You okay in there, moyashi?"

"F-fine...water was hot..." Allen called back. Not really scalding, but he could already see that his arm was a little bit pink now.

The younger paused for a moment, and when he heard no movement outside, he reluctantly touched himself, timidly stroking his own cock. He bit down his lower lip, knowing it would be bad if he made any sounds.

Dammit...it wasn't nearly as good as when Kanda did it...if he could just replicate what his lover did...his breath hitched as he brushed his thumb over his slit. His other hand started massaging his family jewels...damn that was good too...maybe it was because he was horny?

He prayed to god Kanda wouldn't come in and see him like this, seeing as he was somewhat... indisposed.

 _But what if he did?_ Allen thought, and squeezed his eyes shut as he imagined two hands pulling him back roughly by the hips, where he'd then...

The boy shivered, removing a hand from his balls and staring at it blankly. His fingers were already wet... The shower... All he had to do was...

But could he do it? His answer came as he remembered Kanda's fingers up his ass. Searching, and being so precise when they finally found his special spot...Allen gulped, and propped himself so his ass was up in the air, giving himself easier access for his fingers to fuck himself. Would Kanda do it one at a time...or shove three in at once...? Both sounded amazing...he went for three fingers, and had to bite his lip to prevent himself from screaming from the pain.

Why could Kanda make pain feel so good? This was complete torture for him...but he had to endure...he had to find... "MM!"

 _There_...

He pressed his fingers in as deep as he was able, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes when his vision went white.

 _Again_...

His other hand, which had stilled in his preoccupation, went back to pumping and stroking his cock.

 _AGAIN!_

 **(* - *)**

Kanda hung up the phone, Lenalee keeping him on a little longer to warn him not to try anything while he and Allen were there. He swore the girl had a complex towards Allen like Komui had a complex towards her...but not to that extent, obviously.

Come to think of it...the moyashi was being rather quiet in there. What was he doing? Sleeping under the spraying water? There was only one way to find out.

He sighed and silently made his way over to the shower, where he then stopped as his eyes met with an arousing sight.

The head of white hair faced towards the wall, lean legs open, with fingers moving un-rhythmically in and out of his ass, Allen Walker stood jacking himself off, and Kanda simply hovered there by the door and watched his fiancé masturbate.

The oriental male watched as the younger threw his head back in complete ecstasy, trying hard to keep himself from making a sound.

This begs the question. Should he go in and assist, or watch the free show? Both were equally appealing, really. What's a man to do?

Kanda licked his lips, his desire to continue watching the Brit touch himself strong. However, he nearly gave in when the younger male whimpered and sunk to his knees, face a beautiful shade of red.

He'd already had sex with the boy multiple times today, so maybe simply watching was for the best... but he also wanted to join the brat in his search for self-pleasure...

He didn't _have_ to have sex...he could...play with the younger's body t help him find release...yeah, that would be okay, wouldn't it?

Allen felt absolutely _amazing_.

He wanted to scream and moan and be as loud as he wanted, but even he, in his lust-induced mind, knew what would happen if he did.

But he was just _so close_ to completion... only a little more... he had to finish quickly... before...

Allen's eyes snapped opened when he was suddenly pulled back, legs draped over another pair, spreading him. He would've screamed, if not for the voice that accompanied the intruder. "Keep quiet for a bit. Don't remove your fingers."

"Y-Yu...wh—nyaaaah~" A firm stroke to his cock. Allen could feel Kanda's own naked member twitching against him, and given his current position...he could also feel his hand starting to cramp...

"So fucking beautiful..." Kanda mumbled, feeling the organ in his hand pulse.

The younger shuddered when lips brushed his neck, and hissed when teeth bit down on the exact same spot. "You…were watching…w-weren't you?"

"And if I was?" Kanda murmured. "What would you do, hm?"

"I-I don't..." Allen gasped as the elder male pinched his cock's tip, unintentionally pressing his back further against the man when he arched away from the touch. "Did y-you like w-what you saw?"

"No."

"H-huh?"

"I fucking _loved_ what I was seeing." Kanda grinned, moving one hand to join the boy's fingers up his anus. "I wonder if your hungry hole would like more fingers than usual..."

Allen mewled. He could feel Kanda's fingers press through the threshold to join his own...gods, finger fucked by his own hand AND Kanda's? Why was that so arousing to him right now? "Nyaah~!"

"Should I do what I did to you on my birthday?" Kanda asked, keeping his satisfaction hidden when the Brit spread out over him stiffened. "I managed to get my whole hand up your ass back then."

 _But it hurt_... Allen thought, and shook his head.

"Oh? You don't?" The Japanese male moved his hand, from the younger's cock, to the boy's perfect balls, and gently poked them. "Then what would you have me do?"

"I-I..." What did he want? Did he want Kanda to fuck him against the shower wall? Play with his body until he didn't know what do with himself anymore? As it stood, he couldn't really lie down without feeling uncomfortable...it was a miracle on its own he was able to get his own pants off earlier...speaking of...weren't they...and his shirt...fuck his life...his clothes were caught in the water's stream...chancing a glance, he found Kanda's were too...

"Don't daydream now, pet." Kanda huskily breathed into Allen's ear. "It's an easy question. Would you rather I fuck you against the shower in some way, or would you rather I make you cum without once penetrating you with my dick? Your choice."

It would've been a hard choice, had his back end not still ached from their last... encounter in the shower. And bed.

"Well?" Silvers eyes closed, when Kanda bit on his earlobe. "I'm waiting."

"M-make me... cum without your... up my..." The boy mumbled. He really didn't know how to rephrase the elder's words into something less dirty-sounding.

"Oh? You _don't_ want my cock up your ass?"

The younger male's breath hitched when he felt Kanda's hand inch itself further, taking his fingers with him...yeah, his hand was definitely going to cramp up soon... "N-not t-today...ngh!"

"Well, I do know other ways to make you cum...I wonder if you can handle it."

"Unnng!" A rough squeeze applied to his cock, Allen was quickly becoming more and more of a hot mess by his lover's hands.

"I don't need to shove my cock up there...I could use my hand instead...however..."

"H-how...ngh!...e-ever?"

"If not your tight rump, then perhaps I should fuck your mouth instead."

"N-no! Not th— _ah_!"

Kanda's hand on the boy's manhood slowly removed itself, trailing up to the youth's pert nipples, where he began to pinch and pull at each individual bud as his young lover gasped and whimpered at the attention.

"If I recall, you're the one who said I didn't have to hold back." Kanda said, licking a trail up the younger's neck, before biting where the column met the jaw. "Seeing your mouth around my dick, sucking it like it's your favorite fucking lollipop...admit it, you like it going down your throat just as much as you love me shoving it up your ass."

"O-of course I d-don't! Who w-would like th-that?!"

The Japanese male quirked a brow, and then harshly twisted Allen's left nipple. "I thought you said that you wouldn't lie to me."

He didn't know what possessed him, but Allen turned his head best he could to see Kanda's face as he grinned. "Maybe I just want you to punish me."

"I just might. But what fun is it if you're asking for it, hm?" He moved his hand, and started treating the other nipple. Pinching it harder than its twin.

"Gyaah! Naah!"

Kanda nibbled on the boy's ear, whilst simultaneously pushing his fingers -and Allen's- further up his uke's butt. "Remember, you basically asked for this, Baka."

"Nngh..."

"And trust me. I'll be taking full advantage of that fact." He this time bit roughly on the unsuspecting shoulder, Allen screaming as painful pleasure coursed through his veins.

 _It feels that good because it's my left_... Allen thought, though with his mind as jumbled as it was, it was a miracle he'd been able to even do so. "Nnn... Yu... I wanna cum..."

When he heard that, Kanda crooked the fingers inside of his British lover — which by now had managed to go in all the way to the knuckle — entangling them with the younger's. "But I don't want you to cum just yet."

"Nyaaah!"

"Won't matter, because either way you look at it: I'm going to cum, and personally, my little Moyashi, filling you is the most arousing thing."

Allen shivered. "Y-Yu..."

"You make such a cute face when your ass takes it all in." He continued, "And when I cum into your mouth...seeing you drink it all up..."

Allen squirmed, and mewling in doing so as the fingers inside him brushed against his walls in the process. The larger fingers were _just_ in reach of that spot...obviously on purpose, considering Kanda hadn't un-crooked his fingers just yet.

"N-no more t-teasing..."

Kanda kissed the back of his young lover's hickey-marked neck, and then grinned against it. "Now why would I ever do that?"

"Y-You d-do-ing…naaah…n-now...ah!"

"You like it."

"I-I d-"

Before the boy could finish, Kanda shifted the fingers, and the younger screamed when they rubbed against his prostate and refused to move.

" _Aaaaah_ St-stop! Nyaah! Nnngn! _Haaah_! Yu! _Mnn_!"

"Che...not enough." Kanda growled. He removed the fingers, earning a displeasured whine from his moyashi.

"Y-Yu... What are you d-doing?"

"Up your ass, or down your throat. I'm cumming inside you either way. I doubt you want your ass to hurt more than I'm sure it already does. Pick your poison."

He'd been given that choice earlier, too... Seems his lover had wanted to do both.

With the fingers that had only just recently been taken from his fiancé's ass, Kanda pinched the boy's thigh. "Hurry and pick, or I won't give you the choice."

"I...I-I...w-want..."

"Five seconds." Wait, was he even getting a choice?!

"Yu!"

"Four."

It was getting harder for Allen to think straight. "J-just hold on for a se-"

"Three."

He really didn't cope well under such pressure. "How a-am I supposed t-"

"Two."

"B-but I don't know w-what t-"

"Times up."

"That wasn't—"

Allen was suddenly lifted off the man's legs, and placed on the floor. "Turn."

He...really wasn't going to get a choice, was he? Gulping, he did. "Yu...?"

"Suck it." Kanda ordered. "And no touching yourself as you work."

"But Y-Yu..."

"Open." Dark blue eyes were narrowed. "Your." They froze the Brit in his place. "Mouth."

"I..."

Kanda leaned forward, one of his hands grabbing a fistful of the younger's wet white hair. "Open it before I pry it open and shove my cock down your throat."

Allen shivered at the mental image...he didn't like it when Kanda was mad...or displeased...tentatively, he opened his mouth, starting with a timid open mouth kiss, tested the waters. Silver eyes looked up, getting a read on his lover.

"Moyashi."

The younger exhaled, opened his mouth more, and took as much as he could, groaning around the organ in his mouth. "Mwaaah..."

The Brit hesitantly allowed his tongue to press against the underside of his lover's engorged dick. His two hands moved, the disfigured one to fist what his mouth couldn't hold, and the other to fondle his fiancé's balls, and he felt a sliver of pride when the older male groaned.

"Heh...like your favorite fucking lollipop." Kanda grunted, eying the younger. He tightened his grip on the boy's hair, and shoved him down further. "I know you can take more than that." Allen had a feeling he knew where this was going, but otherwise took in another inch of his lover.

"Mwaahf!" The sudden action had taken Allen by surprise, and he had the strong urge to pull back and cough. He couldn't. Not with Kanda keeping him firmly in place.

That feeling only intensified when the older male bucked his hips, and he nearly choked as he swallowed more than he should have.

"Mwaah...nwau..."

"Che. You should be grateful I'm actually sparing your ass right now." Kanda said through bated breath. "Start working, otherwise I just might fuck your throat raw."

The words didn't fail to send a shiver down Allen's spine for some reason. Was he really that aroused?

Maybe there was still some of that aphrodisiac left in his system... Was that possible? How long did it take to wear off?

The Japanese male glared down at the boy, who was looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I warned you." Both hands now in the younger's hair, pulling tightly on the un-pigmented strands, he thrust into his fiancé's mouth.

And it felt amazing. For him, at least.

Allen, on the other hand, felt like he was being choked...which, really, wasn't far off. He could see his vision starting to go hazy. Suddenly, his mouth was free, and he inhaled the air around him greedily, but not before coughing.

"Idiot. You could've breathed through your fucking nose." Kanda scolded, but the words lacked any bite, as he had noticed the younger male struggling to breathe just in time.

What could he say? Even if he didn't act it a lot of the time, he did care for the younger's wellbeing. Perhaps he did go a little far this go around...

The boy dragged in a series of shaky breaths, his nude frame shuddering with every single one. When he could finally breathe properly again, he cleared his throat with a wince. "Forgot... to do that..." Allen offered the elder a small apologetic smile, lips quivering. "S-sorry..."

"Only you would appologize for something as stupid as that." The Japanese male sighed. The younger chuckled, but didn't respond back.

Kanda rolled his eyes, and, when his lover stared down at his hands unhappily, patted the younger's head comfortingly.

The British male leaned into the touch, smiling when a hand cupped his face. "You're going soft."

Forcing a grin, the FBI agent lightly slapped his fiancé's cheek, eyebrow twitching. "I see you're fine now."

"And I see that someone's in a bad mood," Allen countered.

"I'm starting to think that you deserve a whole lot more than a simple fuck in the mouth." When he saw the boy flinch at that, his grin became anything _but_ fake. "There are just _so many_ ways I could _punish you_ right now... You're here, naked before me, wet in more ways than one, and at my mercy... Don't you think that _maybe_ you should be playing it smart and try appeasing me?"

"But..." Allen met his fiancé's amused gaze with a more timid one. "You... like it when I fight. And I don't want to give in just like that..."

Kanda chuckled, finding satisfaction in the way his partner's face flushed bright red when he did so. "Because of your pride."

"Maybe." The boy bit his lower lip, finding it hard to look the man in the eye. "However, is that really such a bad thing?"

"Not at all," Kanda answered immediately. "I do enjoy stripping you of that pride of yours night after night, after all."

"God, you're such a pervert," Allen sighed. But he was smiling again.

"What did I say about calling me a pervert?"

The younger looked innocently up at the elder. "But if I said otherwise, wouldn't that be lying?"

"You little..."

"Hello? Are there two sirs of a Mr. Kanda and Mr. Walker here?"

"Fuck." Kanda said under his breath. "I forgot about that."

"Yu...!"

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you cum." Kanda smirked at the redness of the younger's face. "After all. I still have a problem that you'll have to fix when I get back." He left the room after that, leaving Allen alone, and very much both hot and bothered.

"Ba...BaKanda..." Allen grumbled.

Kanda, meanwhile had grabbed a towel, and wrapped the cloth around his waist. Upon opening the door, he full out glared at the intruder that dared interrupt his time with his fiancé. "What?"

"U-uh M-Mr. K-Ka-Ka-Kanda I p-pr-presume?"

"How about you leave now, and come back at a more...acceptable hour." There was the hint of the threat, and if the adolescent male heard it, he didn't acknowledge it.

"I-I came to d-deliver your ordered lunch." Scratch that, he did acknowledge it. "A-are you expecting a lot of people o-or something?"

"No. Leave the food here."

"R-right!" The lanky male was more than happy to get the hell out of there. Kanda eyed the trolley that was left behind. Some of these foods...he could probably use them...but first things first, of course. He turned his attention back to the baths.

What he came back to was his young fiancé fisting himself with his left hand, and the boy did _not_ look happy. Kanda was given a glare the moment he entered the room.

"Don't give me such a look, mo-ya-shi." Kanda grinned, eyeing the younger once more. "I did have a pretty fun idea."

The glare dropped, as did the boy's fisting, a curious expression marking his features. "Uh, what do...you have in mind?"

"Making you cum with only my voice."

Allen quickly shook his head.

"Oh? And whys that?"

He didn't want to have to admit to his lover that it would mean he'd really hit rock bottom if the man didn't have to be doing anything other than speak to get him to cum. That would be beyond mortifying, and it terrified him to think of what his fiancé would do with that kind of information.

"Y-Yu..."

"Fine then. How long can you resist before you start playing with yourself, hm?" Kanda's grin widened, as he took noticed the nervous reaction. "I bet you can almost imagine the things I would do to you."

"W-well, we've known each other for over a year now, so y-yeah, I can guess." His face was red, and he just wanted to be left in peace while he finished himself off. Why did Kanda always have to make things so difficult?

"Is someone embarrassed?" The elder teased, crossing his arms where he stood.

"N-no!"

The grin threated to split the man's face in two. What really scared Allen at this point, was when Kanda's voice lowered, becoming husky, and seductive, his facial features changed to match his tone, but still kept his sadistic gleam. "Lying won't do you well, _Aren_. I can already tell you're close to wanting to touch yourself."

"I-I..."

"You really would enjoy an audience, now wouldn't you?" He continued, eyes never leaving the younger's. "The goal is to see how long you can go on without touching yourself...but how long do you think you can last? You'll feel as though I'm everywhere and yet nowhere on your troubled body."

"Y-Yu..." Allen raised his hand to his mouth, trying to keep the appendage occupied. But in his mind, he could already feel Kanda's hands doing as he described. His remaining arm was all that was keeping him from falling forward. "Nngh..."

"I'd trail down your arms, brush against your thighs..." Kanda licked his lips, as he watched, "But I wouldn't touch you where my hands are needed according to you just yet. I love to see you suffer...and you love it when I give it to you."

"N-no...n-not... _haa_..."

"I'd tease you... My tongue would slide down your jaw, and I'd kiss my way down you chest while I pinched your pink little nipples... My hands would grope your ass, squeezing your cheeks, before I'd dip a finger in your crack and stroke your perineum... Can you imagine it?"

"St-stop... that..." The delicious scene the elder's words stirred up in his mind... it was just so _realistic_... He wanted to touch himself, he really did, but then Kanda would be all smug and maybe even start gloating….wait, were hands touching him right now? They felt super feather-light...

"You'd mewl like a little kitten. Beg for me to cease my teasing...but we both know quite well teasing is the best way to get you as hot and bothered as humanly possible. Close to the edge, but failing to fall into oblivion."

 _This isn't real..._ Allen bit the inside of his cheek, hoping to bring himself back to reality. _It isn't happening..._

"And then my finger would reach your hole... and you'd scream as it plunged in..."

 _Not real... not real..._

"Then I'd add another... I'd start preparing you... Maybe I'd even find your prostate... And your body would arch as it was consumed by bliss... Your cock would be dripping by then... and I'd give you a hand by lapping up the cum with my tongue..."

 _Not real...notrealnotrealnotreal...!_

"And on the edge, I would plunge in three more fingers, stretching your farther...maybe even getting my hand up there."

"Nngh..." So focused on not letting his imagination run wild with Kanda's words (and failing miserably) he failed to realize he'd lost control of his hand. Until he screamed as it grasped his cock.

The elder male smirked. "That didn't take too long, now did it?"

Having already lost, Allen didn't care all that much about what the older male did next. He just wanted to cum. Mismatched hands played with him down below, one pumping, and the other teasing his tip. "Nyaahh!"

Now _this_ was real.

This could work to his advantage. "Already playing with yourself? That's rude of you."

"Mmm...!"

"What would I do, seeing you do that, I wonder? Let's hear it, _Aren_ , what do you see me doing right about now?"

Allen ignored his lover in favour of continuing to masturbate. " _Ahhh_!" He was nearly there... Just a few more pumps...

Hands were suddenly forced away, and pinned behind his back, his cheek suddenly pressed against the tiled floor. "W-wha—NYAAH!" A harsh slap to his ass had Allen's mind reeling.

"Tsk, tsk. Ignoring me? That won't do at all, pet."

"Y-Yu...?"

"Now answer me, moyashi. What would I do, seeing you have all the fun on your own, hm?"

"Fun? W-what?"

Kanda sighed and slapped the boy's ass again. "Yes, Moyashi. Is someone still a little out of it?"

"I... huh? I just... Why won't... y-you let me c-cum?"

"Because. I'd like to...play a little." The grin could practically be heard in Kanda's voice, as he pressed his towel-covered cock against the younger's naked ass.

Allen gasped, and then he whimpered when the man began to move. It got the point where he was being humped by the elder, the Asian male's hard-on poking him through the fabric of the towel.

He was horny. He wanted to cum. There was an equally horny -if somewhat extremely perverted- man behind him, literally treating him like a female dog in heat, and he couldn't do a thing. "Stop th-that!

"Why should I?" He pressed a little harder against the boy's rear, earning a moan in response. "You enjoy it. You love when I take control. Remember, for the rest of the week, you _are_ my bitch, and I'm top dog around here."

"Fuck...y-you..."

"I believe I'm doing the fucking." Kanda corrected, before slapping Allen's rump again. He screamed in shock, accidentally pressing closer to the hidden organ. "Heh. I have an idea."

Not another one...Allen mentally panicked.

"If you do a good job sucking me off, I'll reward you with something fun." Kanda was thinking back to the food Allen was not yet aware of. Allen loved food. Allen to some extent, he was sure, enjoyed the sex.

"W-what k-kind?"

"You'd enjoy it, _but_ you have to be a good boy. No touching yourself, and I'll _maybe_ try refraining myself from repeating last time." _At least until you're used to my enlarged dick in your mouth._

Kanda then removed himself from the younger, who whined in protest. Silver eyes looked behind him, just in time to see the towel falling to the wet floor. It fell quicker, which made sense considering they were still in the water's spray. "Y-Y...u?"

"Come on, Moyashi. Get over here and start sucking."

Allen stared at the man with a nervous expression for a moment, before he slowly turned himself around and crawled over to the elder. "Promise I'll enjoy the reward?" He'd been given many so-called rewards from his lover before, and he'd be damned if this one turned out to be like the others.

"I swear, you'll enjoy every moment of it." Kanda smirked, "Maybe more than you think you would."

"You sure?"

"Che. I already said that you would, Baka."

Placing himself between the elder's legs, he looked to the man's phallus, and gulped. Even if he's seen it before, he always left him feeling a little intimidated by it size...Allen was average, he was certain...and who ever said Japanese were small in this department...he wanted to slap them. Opening his mouth, he started this time, by languidly licking the pulsing organ from base to tip, once again testing the waters.

Kanda grunted.

Allen hesitated for a moment. Deciding it was safe, he this time gave the man's testicles a tentative lick. They tensed...was Kanda sensitive there? He licked the same one once more, getting the same result. He placed his lips on them, an innocent peck, before opening his mouth just wide enough for an open-mouth kiss. "Mo...yashi..."

"Ne...Yu, you're sensitive there, aren't you?" Allen innocently asked, "Do you like it when I do that?"

"I would love it more if you gave my cock the attention it needs." Kanda managed to reply.

"Eh? But don't you want me t-"

"Dick. Now." The elder growled. It was hard enough for him to restrain himself as he was, let alone talk.

Allen smiled, something that automatically made the Asian male wary, before his hands wrapped around the cock presented in front of him, and he blew on his fiancé's balls, eyes catching the man's fists clench.

"But...Yu seem to really enjoy me doing the teasing..." This time Allen licked a new, more certain, trail from the man's balls, to the fleshy head presented. He placed a few teasing opening mouthed kisses around the head, before blowing across the slit.

Kanda cursed.

Allen preened.

The boy nuzzled his cheek against the organ in his hands, a grin of his own in place. "...Yu-sama..." He then looked up, eyes meeting the elder's, and then slowly lowered his mouth back to the man's cock.

Kanda couldn't believe how much of a minx the boy was being. Okay, scratch that, he could believe it. It wasn't the first time this had happened. "Moyashi...I swear I'll—"

Allen had taken the opportunity to press his tongue against his 'toy', catching Kanda completely off guard at the sensation. God fucking dammit, he was so getting it later..."Yu tastes so good~"

Or...he could regain control rather easily. Kanda smirked, "I taste good, do I?"

Allen nodded, eyes hazing over, taking another languid lick around the head, before taking some of his treat into his mouth, but only enough to barely get the top into his mouth.

"Come now, little pet." Kanda kept a keen eye on his lover, "I know you can take more than that." The Asian male pushed Allen's hair back, wanting to better see the boy's face. Those white strands had been getting longer lately... They were nearly at the Brit's shoulders... It looked good on the kid.

Come to think of it...Allen had started to wear his hair back for the last couple months, didn't he? Well, that explained the missing hair ties. Kanda felt rather stupid he didn't put two and two together. He watched Allen take inch by inch of his cock into his mouth, mewling and groaning, the vibrations from the younger's actions were...not quiet helping his ability to really think clearly.

With the younger's silver eyes so focused as they were on the task he'd been given, he failed to notice his fiancé's movement until a hand cupped his cheek, and he shivered at the surprisingly gentle touch. If the man could still do things like that, it was obvious to the boy that he had to step up his game.

That thought in mind, Allen released the pulsing flesh from his mouth, moved to leave open-mouthed kisses along its length, he knew Kanda hated it when he bit him...but...would a little nibble be so bad...? A small love bite?

Would he be punished for that?

Kanda frowned when the boy paused, and then stiffened when a pair of eyes darted up, looking like they were in the middle of contemplating something. Nothing good ever happened when the Brit had that look.

"Moyashi, keep in mind, rewards _can_ and fucking _will_ be a punishment if you try anything I think you're thinking of trying." The younger cocked his head to one side.

"What's the reward? Can you really make it a punishment no matter what it is?"

"The reward, Moyashi, is a surprise." He hissed when the younger male's thumb was pressed gently against the top of his dick. "And it sounds like you're challenging me."

"But only if I do what you think it is I'm thinking about?" Honestly...on one hand Allen wanted to know what the reward was...on the other...he was a glutton for punishment...which side of him won out more?

The reward. Definitely the reward.

He'd be punished again soon enough anyway, so why miss out on the reward? He could always just leave a love bite on the man's cock some other time

That thought in mind, Allen closed his eyes, and opened his mouth as wide as he could, almost inhaling the man's rod like he would his favorite treats. "Mwahh~"

Even if he didn't make any sounds, that didn't mean Kanda didn't _love_ the feeling on his fiancé sucking him of like some sort of popsicle.

This time breathing through his nose, Allen continued doing what he could around Kanda's girth. His hands found what he couldn't fit, and started massaging that, and the man's balls. He moaned every now and then, knowing the vibrations would help in sending Kanda wild...he could practically imagine screwing him relentlessly...

Allen groaned at the image in his head.

He pressed his legs together, only to send sparks of electricity up his spine. He mewled, his grip tightening just slightly on Kanda.

"Fuck, moyashi..." Kanda growled.

Hoping the elder wouldn't notice, Allen removed his right hand from the organ halfway in his mouth. He wanted to cum, he really did.

Allen mewled around Kanda's cock again, hoping he'd be able to keep Kanda too occupied to notice. He inched a little more, feeling the head just pressing against the back of his throat...

While he'd done that, his hand had found his dick.

And Kanda's hand found the boy's hair again, yanking on it once. Roughly. "Don't think I can't see what you're doing, bitch."

Allen would've hissed, but with his mouth full that was rather difficult. Silver eyes looked pleadingly at the elder. _Please..._

"No."

The younger disregarded those words in favour of stroking himself, and he moaned around his lover's manhood as a shudder ran through him.

Kanda tugged the boy's hair again, glaring. "I said _no_." He'd been patient. He'd promised the brat a reward. Hell, he'd even given the kid a break when he'd nearly chocked. That was the limit to his kindness for today. "Listen hear, my little _bitch_. If you touch yourself _one more time_ when I tell you otherwise, I _will_ tie you up, attach the humbler to your balls, fuck your hole until it bleeds, and then whip your white ass. Do you _understand_ me?"

The Brit's hand instantaneously flinched away from his cock as he felt terror fill him.

The sinister grin on the elder's face had only fueled Allen's primal fear. "There's a good boy."

The only thing Allen could think of doing was trying to relieve the pressure down below...but every movement felt like torture, even as he tried parting his legs just enough to reduce the pressure. There was discomfort...hell, the accursed humbler might as well have been placed on him despite it all. When would Kanda let him cum?

When could he be free of— "Mwaaha!" Something brushed against his cock, and still was. Was that...was that Kanda's foot?! Allen dared to look up, and wasn't disappointed in his assumption. Kanda was grinning from ear to ear, cobalt eyes staring him down. "Nwaaah!"

If that _was_ , in fact, his lover's foot, it _had_ to be in an uncomfortable position right now.

"Actually," Kanda began, as though reading Allen's mind, "It's more so my leg than it is my foot, little pet."

"Fmw—MWAAH~!" Bastard pressed roughly against his aching need...

"You moved yourself over my right shin." Had he? When? "Now be a good boy, get back to your current job."

Allen mewled in response, replacing his hand, albeit shakily, back to the man's cock, fearful of disobeying this go around. Focusing, on the other hand...was rather difficult knowing he'd unknowingly allowed his fiancé's leg between his like that...

This wouldn't end well.

And it was even half a second later that he felt something rubbed up against his throbbing cock.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to close his legs...hell he almost considered humping if it meant to relieve the very building pressure! His grip tightened, nails nearly digging into the flesh he was also sucking off. In response, the hand in his hair had tightened its hold, threatening to pull the strands out...

"Fuwu...!" Silver eyes widened in shock when his head was forced further down, nearly choking him, had he not quickly breathed through his nose. The fleshy head was definitely past where his gag reflex would be.

"Be a little gentler, bitch," Kanda warned, and then pressed his leg further up against the poor boy's arousal.

"Mwaah!" There was pain, and there was pleasure...but for the life of him, he couldn't tell which won out. Allen screwed his eyes shut when the elder forced more of his cock down his esophagus. "Mwaah! Mwff!"

"You almost have the whole thing in there." Was Kanda impressed? Amused? Teasing in a cruel sadistic way? Actually, all three seemed plausible. "I can feel your cock's excitement. Are you already so close to cumming, my little bitch?"

If Allen could nod, he would.

But he couldn't.

Instead, all he _could_ do was let the elder shove more dick down his throat and play with his manhood like it belonged to the bastard. Actually, the jerk probably thought that it _did_ belong to him...

"I bet you're enjoying yourself."

"Mwah!"

Yu Kanda was beyond aroused right now. He was just _so close_ to being taken to the root by that beautiful wet heat around his cock, and he wanted to cum deep into his fiancé's throat, then watch the kid pull back, only to get the last of it all over his face.

An idea...that wasn't too terrible, actually. But Allen would have to cum first, obviously. He'd have the younger clean his mess after he'd released.

"Hey, little bitch..." Kanda grinned when silver unease-filled eyes met his. "You can cum, just make sure your hands and mouth remain where they are."

 _Then how the hell am I supposed t—_ The Brit started to think, but was stopped when his lover shifted his leg, the action causing him to gasp around the man's cock.

Allen could see it in the jerk's eye. He what the elder wanted. The arse was just so bloody keen on him acting like a dog... The sad thing though, was that Allen would do it. His body's needs were far more important to him at this moment in time than his thoughts on the matter.

 _Goodbye pride._

Looking anywhere but at his fiancé, the boy experimentally rocked his hips, shivered, and did it again. "Nwaaah!" And again. "Mfwah!" And then again. "Fwmm!" He kept going until he was grinding against the man's shin, humping the smirking son of a bitch like an animal. And how did he know the elder was smirking? Because he could _feel_ it. That bastard was enjoying himself to the fullest, while the younger was busy humiliating himself.

Closer, and closer...and even closer still. The pressure was building, and Allen's movements became more and more frantic, his mewling more constant. He didn't know how much more he could take...he whined, fists clenching, before he felt the tell-tale semen covering his stomach, and probably Kanda's leg.

He found it amazing he didn't bite Kanda's dick...he recalls that there are times he'd of clenched his teeth when reaching release. Breathing heavily through his nose, Allen let his hands fall, having no energy remaining. He was caught off guard when Kanda stood, white strands still clenched in his hand, and forced Allen to stand more so on his knees and started thrusting into his mouth.

It hurt.

The boy could feel Kanda's cock going past his esophagus with every thrust, forcing its way further in with every forward snap of the hips.

"Mwahf...mwahf...!" Just when he thought he was gonna black out, Kanda released Allen's hair, cumming as he did so. Shocked, the British-born male removed himself, coughing at the sudden release down his throat. He could feel the sticky substance was now on his face, and most likely in his hair. He fell on his haunches, eyes hazed, and breathing shallow.

"What a mess you've made, little pet." Kanda taunted, "You should clean up after yourself." Silver eyes saw the smeared cum on Kanda's leg, and gulped, as he crawled closer, and poked his tongue out licking at the mess he'd made.

"Yu-sama~" He'd managed to say between several licks, "I-I've a-almost got...g-got it all~"

"So I see." The elder said. When he believed Allen finished his task, he knelt before him, with the younger' chin between his thumb and forefinger, had angled the silver eyes to look into his, and then licked at his face, lapping his own mess. Allen almost purred in delight, though he wasn't sure why.

"Mm..."

"You've done a good job." Kanda genuinely praised, before standing to pick up Allen, and then set him on the bench. He then retrieved the showerhead, and started to wash the cum out of his young fiancé's hair. Maybe he did go a little far...but he knew Allen would forgive when he saw the food he was sure was still waiting for them. He'd ordered extra Mitarashi dango, after all.

And even if he did plan on using it for play...Kanda had remembered they were here to relax, and unwind. The foreplay was a nice addition though. "Yu?"

"Hn?"

"That was..."

"A little much?" Kanda supplied.

"Little?"

"Che. Fine, it was 'a lot' much." Kanda grumbled. "What scent do you want?"

"What...are my choices? I can't read anything on those bottles..."

The older of the two checked the bottles, and translated each one, "Cherry Blossom, Citrus Green Tea, and Strawberry."

The younger closed his eyes, relaxing in his place. "Cherry Blossom, please." It was warm here, and the water felt nice. Though his butt was still sore from earlier, so sitting down still hurt.

"I'll never understand the need for scented crap like these." Kanda grumbled, as he applied the fragranced shampoo in the palm of his hand, before placing the bottle down. He lathered the soap between his hands, and then started massaging it through snowy white locks.

"Not everyone has hair that doesn't dry out with soap for whatever reason." Allen pointed out. He sighed after Kanda's fingers continued their task.

"Tilt your head back." Kanda grabbed the hose again, this time scrubbing with one hand, and washing the released suds with the other. He watched the mass of soapy bubbles drip out of the younger's hair, clumps of the substance falling to the ground, while smaller droplets slid down pale skin. "Do you want the conditioner?"

"...yes?"

"Don't question it, idiot." Allen only pouted in response.

"Then _yes please_ , I would _love_ the conditioner."

Kanda flicked the boy in the middle of his forehead. "Keep acting like that and I'll continue form where we left off earlier."

"I'd rather you don't."

"Then I just might."

"YU!"

"Can't even handle a little teasing." Kanda grumbled, before grabbing the conditioner, and applying it to Allen's hair. "We have two choices after a shower. We can either: A: soak in the bath behind us, or B: Eat lunch which came a little while ago."

Allen started at the mention of lunch. "Eat! The food'll get cold otherwise!" He could already imagine what kind of foods there'd be... His mouth was watering just thinking about it.

The Japanese male, on the other hand, outwardly grinned at the younger's predictable response. The brat's gluttonous moments really came in handy sometimes. This would be fun.

"It can wait a little while." Kanda grumbled, having to force the younger to sit back down. "I need to get this stuff out of your hair first."

"'kay! But hurry!" After everything they'd done, the younger was _so_ hungry...

The elder smiled to himself, it was sometimes hard to believe the kid was really nineteen. There were so many times he acted like he was eight or something. "Impatient little brat."

"No I'm not."

"So you say."

"'cuz I'm not!" Allen declared with a pout.

The Japanese male's eye twitched. "Keep making that face and I'll kiss you."

" _Really_?" The younger asked, moving his head out of the shower's spray to raise his eyebrows at this lover.

"Che."

Allen faked a pout, silver eyes wide and trembling. "What face was it, Yu-sama? This one?"

Kanda grabbed the boy by his hair and shoved him back under the water so he could wash out the conditioner. "Do you _want_ me to rape you?"

The Brit, now grinning, laughed. "Can't rape the willing."

"So you _do_ want me to fuck you again?"

Paling, Allen quickly shook his head. "N-not right _now_..."

Chuckling to himself, Kanda ruffled the wet white locks of hair. "So I can have sex with you later."

"I-If I'm up t-to it..."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be up to it," the older male said, smirking down at the boy.

"Yu..." Allen half growled. "I can't even sit right now without pain in my bloody arse."

"Someone's cranky."

"Gee, I wonder why," Allen muttered, laying the sarcasm on thick.

Kanda leaned in closer to the younger and said, "If it hurts so much, maybe I should kiss it better."

"Depends where you're planning on kissing." Suspicion could easily be heard creeping into Allen's voice. And how could it not? He was suspicious of every damn comment the elder made. He had every right to be, too. Hidden meanings and innuendoes were a frequent occurrence in the bastard's words.

The Japanese male continued smirking, giving the boy this 'I think you know where' look, to which said boy scowled at.

"No."

Kanda's brows drew together in false confusion. "And why ever not?"

All the Brit did was mirror the man's previous expression.

"Che. You're no fun."

"Deal with it." The younger male bluntly stated. "After all, you're the one who proposed, so you gotta anyway."

"So I've figured."

Allen slowly nodded, his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the water beating down on him. This was actually really comfortable... All he had to do was ignore the pain in his butt...

Silver eyes snapped open when lips pressed lightly to his own, and then he pulled with a curse when he got conditioner in his eye.

It took a lot of effort to not laugh, though a snicker managed to sneak by his defenses. By the time Allen managed to rinse the burning substance out of his eyes, he glared up at Kanda, the obvious telltale look of 'it was your fault', was written on his face. "Yu!"

"Only you could manage to injure your left eye like that." Kanda snickered once more, and earned a slap from the younger. Not a powerful one, but enough to catch his attention.

"That damn eye of mine must be cursed or something." Allen sighed. "The scar, that time I nearly got my eye jabbed out by Road..." Allen visibly shuddered at that memory.

"You nearly got your eye jabbed out by Road?"

"Did you know she was able to make innocent things dangerous weapons? Because she weaponized a freaking candle while I was still being trained."

"That chick was a fucking psychopath," Kanda muttered, eyes blazing with anger at the thought of that brat even _touching_ his fiancé, his good mood gone. Great, now he wanted to have been the one to kill the bitch.

Allen nibbled on his lower lip, knowing that it wasn't right for him to be enjoying this as much as he was. It's just... it always made his heart swell with happiness to see his lover have this sort of reaction. He like the man's protectiveness. It was part of what made him feel so safe now.

Did that make him a horrible person for feeling this way?

"Moyashi..." The Japanese male extended a hand towards his young lover, jerking his head in the direction of the door. "C'mon. It's time to eat."

Yes, it was a poor attempt at changing the subject, but Allen figured it best to just roll with it. "What kind of foods are there?" He asked, taking the offered hand.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **So, like I said, my computer was kinda acting up all day yesterday, and when I was going to reinstate everything, there was an issue with installing MS Word. It was taking its time at the 99% mark, and I was seriously convinced it wouldn't finish installing. But as you can see, everyting is A-Okay, and we're on time!**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, but yes, I'm sure after yesterday, I could really use it. No rest for the weary! Show the story some love~! Leave a review to let us know how we're doing, and please, follow and favorite if you hadn't already, and go ahead and check out Xavier's stuff! C'mon, I know you're tempted to~!**

 **We'll see you guys next week on Fade to Gray!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hana: A bit late in the day...eh-heh...yeah...**

 **Allen: You've got some explaining to do, Hanashi.**

 **Kanda: Which explaining? The lateness of this POS or what she and that guy wrote below?**

 **Allen: What they wrote...? -reads through it- EH?!**

 **Hana: His reaction is so worth how late I'm posting this today. XavierForest nor myself own D. Gray-man if you hadn't figured that out already. I think Allen here is a little broken right now...**

 **Allen: ...didn't I suffer enough last chapter?**

 **Kanda/Hana: Never enough.**

 ** _._** ** _.. ... ... ..._**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 23 - +_**

Allen sighed in content. Food was great, but somehow, it had a weird way of tasting even better when enjoying it with someone you love. He was thrilled when he saw the mountain of mitarashi dango. All. Just. For him.

Kanda watched his fiancé eat, eyes glued to the pale lips closing around the first of one of the sticky treats, finding himself aroused with the way the boy pulled it from the stick with his mouth in one slow movement.

He was honestly reminded of the boy's mouth around his cock just moments ago...fuck. "Moyashi."

"Mm?" Allen quickly swallowed the treat in his mouth, "What's wrong?"

"You..." Kanda trailed off, stiffening when the boy's tongue darted to the corner of his mouth to catch the smidge of sweet soy sauce glaze stuck there. There was supposed to be a limit on how many times he got horny in one day. Damn brat...

"Hm? Yu?" The younger cocked his head, taking another of those blessed balls of goodness into his mouth.

God. Fucking. Dammit. This guy... "Nothing." He managed to through grit teeth. This kid would be the end of him, he just knew it.

Confused as he was, Allen shrugged it off. His fiancé was weird in most ways. Had he not fucked his mouth not too long ago? It often amazed him how Kanda could get so horny. All Allen was doing was simply enjoying his mitarashi dango. He wondered if hormones had anything to do with it.

Maybe they did... But his lover wasn't a teenager anymore, so they should have stabilized by now...

So his second guess would be pheromones...was he giving those off 24/7? If he was, it could totally explain so many things. Well, that wasn't something he could stop if it were the case. Those were just kinda released, weren't they?

Or maybe they were more meant to be directed for Kanda...would those be called Yu-mones? That just sounded silly. Allen giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Huh? Nothing~"

Kanda gave his fiancé a once-over, but his eyes were ultimately drawn back to the way the boy ate his food.

Speaking of food, there was still so much of it... He could use as much as he wanted...

And it was, Kanda realized belatedly, why he'd ordered more than usual. That way when Allen had his fill, he could have his...and then some. He internally grinned. There'd be much fun to have in the very near future, and as he was now, Kanda was surprised his need to claim his little moyashi right then and there, could be held back.

Really, he should get a trophy or something.

Well, he'd be getting a reward later, so he could go without the trophy.

Reward... _Heh_...

"Yu...you're making a weird face."

Kanda snapped back to attention at the remark, giving the smaller male his full attention. "I'm thinking."

The younger took a bite of something, though he didn't know what; he wasn't really looking anymore, too distracted by the creeping feeling of dread building up in his chest. "'bout wha'?" The Brit asked, chewing still.

"This and that."

"I don't think I like the sound of that..." Allen said after swallowing.

"You'll love it. Trust me." The Japanese man smirked, then reached for the bottle of saké still in the cart, ideas rotating around in his head. While normally he wasn't a fan of alcohol, he figured he'd be fine with it if he was drinking it from his lover's naked figure as body shots.

Allen scowled at the elder untrustingly. "You're planning something sexual, aren't you?"

Kanda learned back, eyeing the towel hiding everything from view below the boy's waist. Oh how easily he could change that...

"Maybe I am." Kanda said with nonchalance. "But having you around...I can't really help myself."

His pervert senses on high alert, Allen kept his eyes on the elder. "Yu..." The younger warned, "I already said I wasn't up for anything."

"Calm down, my little bitch. I just..." Kanda paused, taking that moment to lick his lips at the delicious fantasies he planned on making a reality for the next hour or so. "I want to try something new. Besides, I _own_ you right now. You _will_ keep up with me, even if I have to force you to."

 _A quick recovery as always..._ Allen thought bitterly, referring to the way his lover always seemed to be ready for a dozen extra rounds — or something close to that — right after a brief rest. How was he expected to keep up with that?

Maybe...there was a way to get Kanda to agree to do this at a time where he himself had more stamina? And in...less pain...a quick analyses was all it took to realize that idea wasn't going to fly. How much more of this could he take? Allen really doubted he'd last the full week at this rate...

It was still only day one and he was already as exhausted as he'd ever been before... And there were six days left...

Allen quickly picked up a sandwich and took a large bite, hoping to at least buy himself some time before... His backside took that moment to throb vengefully, and he hissed, almost dropping the sandwich.

"I promised you'd enjoy it. Don't you think I'd make sure to go through with that promise?"

...he did promise...but the fact Allen still didn't know what the 'reward'...if he could still call it that...was, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to go through with it... "I-is it the r-reward you were...t-talking about?"

"Of course it is, baka." Kanda tilted the bottle in his hands, watching through the tinted glass as the liquid within sloshed about. "I know you'll enjoy it; we both will."

"Promise?"

The elder sighed, closing his eyes. "Yes, little Moyashi, I promise."

With a slight pout, Allen held out his hand, pinky extended. "A promise won't be good enough. You have to pinky swear."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Does it look like I am, Yu?"

Kanda looked his partner dead in the eye, grimaced, and then finally, after much deliberation, reluctantly raised his pinky. "This is the only time you'll ever get me to do something this stupid. You hear me, Moyashi?"

Hooking his pinky around his lover's, Allen nodded happily.

"Er...by the way...you know I can't drink that, right?"

"It's just saké , baka moyashi."

"I'm 19." Okay, that wasn't one of his better reasons...even if it was true. He knew 18 was a legal drinking age in some countries, but America wasn't one of them.

"Che."

"And you're an FBI agent; aren't you supposed to be an upstanding citizen or something?" The boy asked, although the thought of his fiancé being an 'upstanding citizen'...

" _You_ don't have to drink it." Because that was Kanda's job, and he planned on having his fill, with Allen's body as the glass.

"It's a big bottle though. You're sure as hell not gonna drink it all."

"I doubt a sprout like you could even handle it." That...admittedly, hit him where it hurt. Scowling, Allen snatched the bottle, much to Kanda's surprise, and managed to open the bottle, with only little resentence. "Moyashi, don't you even—"

Allen smiled, one that played trouble, and mischievous, before taking several gulps from the bottle, before having the glass forced away by an angered Kanda. "Yu~ why'd ya take it away?"

"You're seriously drunk." Kanda took a glance at the bottle. This was about 17% alcohol...

The younger giggled, and then latched himself to Kanda's waist. "Can I have some more~?"

"Fuck no," the Japanese male growled, holding the bottle out of Allen's reach. "Fucking hell..." What was he supposed to do now?

"Eh? Then what about that reward~? Can I have that now~?"

"After that stunt you just pulled, I'm questioning it." Kanda shook the bottle discreetly, almost half the contents must've been consumed...damn brat.

"I can 'old me liquor good!" Allen laughed, and snuggled against Kanda's abs. "I can 'andle i' all~!"

"Drink that much, and you can kiss your fucking liver goodbye." Actually, he was pretty sure Allen shouldn't have drank all that in one go. The kid was going to have one hell of a hangover.

"Yu~ Pret'y please wiv sprinkles...and everything...and a cherry on top?"

Kanda felt his cock twitch. Why... the _fuck_ did that _accent_ have to turn him on so _fucking easily_? "I don't think you deserve it."

"Meanie!" The boy proclaimed, scowling drunkenly up at the man. He huffed, then shoved his face into the elder's stomach. He felt the Japanese male tense, and he smirked. Slowly, Allen looked back up. "Does Yu like tha' or somethin'?" He slurred, and then snorted when Kanda's glare darkened. "Yu's a pervert~ Yu's a pervert~"

Kanda could feel a vain twitching in his temple. "Moya—"

"I got a good idea~" The younger of the two laughed, before releasing the older, in favor of straddling the man's legs. "Let's pla' a game!"

"A game."

"Ya! Ta'e a shot ev'ry time we did somethin' the oth'r didn'!"

"You mean that lame-ass game 'Never had I ever'?"

"Yah!"

A thought occurred to Kanda, and he grinned. "I can turn a blind eye this once. But before we begin, remove your towel."

Allen gave his fiancé a suggestive look and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "Don' you want ta be the one ta ta'e of m'towel?"

"Change things up a little." Kanda shrugged. Something told Kanda that having Allen a little a ways under the influence might make his own game a little more fun. "The game ends when the bottle is empty...and whom ever gets the final serving...gets the reward."

Either way, Allen was going to be Kanda's own personal buffet. The only difference was he wouldn't get to try out body shots this go around. There was also the fact that unlike Allen, Kanda could hold his liquor better than most men even older than himself. "Sound's li'k fun!"

Reaching behind him for the saké cups, Kanda grinned, "Yes, because it will be. Now, be a good boy, and remove the towel so we can play your little game."

Allen smiled, pleased. The pleasant buzz of alcohol coursing through him made the boy numb to the perverse stare of his lover, even when he threw his towel to the side, revealing his semi-hard erection. "Yu star's the game!"

If he was going to play, he may as well get a nice view. He placed Allen on the floor beside him, before turning himself to face the younger, and placed the cups between them. "Hn...never had I ever..." Kanda smirked to himself, as he poured the beverage into the cups. "Got through those shitty romance novels Lenalee made me read."

Pouting, Allen took a shot. "Ne'er had I e'er...been mist'n as a bloo'y gir'." The elder scoffed, and drank his first shot. He then refilled the cups.

The brat just _had_ to go there...

"Never had I ever... had someone poke fun at my lack of height."

The younger scowled. "Bas'ard..." He mumbled, and took another shot.

The game continued, Allen becoming more and more flustered, with every shot that passed his lips. It didn't take much longer before the bottle had one last shot within it. During their game, Allen had taken extra shots, but not remembering if he had previously in his drunken state. "Yu~ on' shot lef' the'r is~"

"So I've noticed." Kanda mused. He was honestly enjoying the game more than he thought he would. "Seems the game goes to you, little pet."

"I win~ Do I get me re'ard?"

"Finish your last shot."

Allen laughed, and held the cup out to Kanda, the liquid sloshing with the motion. "I wan'a drink fr'm Yu's mouth~ inst'd~"

The alcohol, Kanda noted, had taken the brat's reservation, ripped them to tiny pieces, then threw them to the fucking wind or something. His perpetual shyness? Gone. And _fuck_ was he bold...

Nevertheless, the Japanese male took what was offered, and he smirked at his fiancé before touching the rim of the glass to his lips and tipping its contents into his mouth.

Allen immediately launched himself forward and latched his lips onto his lover's, hands in the man's hair, tasting saké and Kanda on his tongue, both of which were strong flavours. He only vaguely registered the sound of the glass falling from his fiancé's hand, where it then rolled who-knows-where; he honestly didn't care. Barely even half of the sake had made it down his throat, the rest of it dripping down his chin and neck.

But Allen was too into the kiss to tell.

It was fierce and playful and dominating and just... perfect.

Kanda nipped the boy's lower lip, grinning as lusty silver eyes trembled up at him.

"Oopsies..." Allen whispered, and then giggled again. "There goes th' las' of th' saké~"

"Hn. So it seems." Kanda mused. "Now, I want you to lie on futon over there."

"Why?" At this point Allen was snuggling against Kanda's chest, enjoying the warmth, "I dun wan'a leave muh spot...comfy..."

"Do you want your reward, little pet?"

At that, the boy nodded.

"Then be a good little drunken idiot and go lie down."

"M'not drunk," Allen murmured. Then he hiccupped. And giggled once more.

"Could've fooled me." He said as he watched Allen get up, and then stagger to the open futon. The younger's naked form was always a pleasure, and seeing him sway from his intoxicated stupor was something he would probably hold against the younger...hell, the whole episode would be held over Allen.

The younger, after tripping over himself only once — yes, Kanda had laughed — managed to crawl onto the futon without any further incidents. He waved his fiancé over, grinning stupidly. "H'rry up! I wan' me re'ard!"

"Lie down, idiot." Kanda ordered, as he stood up, and collected a few food items. "On your back, spread eagle, preferably."

"'kay." Allen flopped onto his stomach and spread himself the best he could, hands hooking his knees. "Li'e this?"

Looking up, he rolled his eyes. "Moyashi."

"Yes?"

"What did I ask of you?"

"Is this wron'?"

Was Allen being serious? Taking what he needed, he placed the items on the floor, eyed the younger's ass for a moment, before slapping it. He earned himself a pleasured mewl from the younger male. "Alright y'little brat. On your back."

"But I wan'—"

"I know what you want. But I can't do what I have planned when you're not on your back." Curious eyes looked to the food, and then back to Kanda.

"M'kay..." The younger finally complied, releasing his legs, and rolling on his back, limbs spread.

"Good boy." Kanda said, as he picked up the first food item. The very sauce that was used for Mitarashi Dango. He didn't miss the longing look of the sweet and sour sauce his favorite treat in the whole world. "It won't go to waste if that's what you're so worried about." He dipped his fingers into the substance, it was still a little hot, but not enough to burn.

 _Perfect._

"Wha' y'gonna do?" Allen asked.

The elder smirked, eyes on his own fingers covered in sticky sauce. "You'll see soon enough."

Taking a little more, Kanda moved his hand to hover over Allen's chest, and watched as the brown syrupy stuff dripped off his fingers, and onto the awaiting nipple below. Allen's breath hitched, and Kanda watched with amusement when the extra-sensitive bud had come to its complete hardness, alongside its twin. He moved his hand in aimless circles, creating an abstract on the blank canvas that was Allen's torso.

Well, it wasn't _completely_ blank.

Some of the scars all over his young lover's body were now sticky with syrup, and Kanda noted that bit of it had come to rest in the long groove that ran down the boy's right side, the one that ended somewhere beside his navel. Truthfully, he had yet to treat the younger's scars with his mouth... This would be another first...

He should get the brat drunk more often.

He placed the syrup down, and then held his hand out to Allen's mouth. "Clean it up."

The boy's eyes lit up at the command. He eagerly licked at the offered hand, then sucked a finger into his mouth, trying his best to get all the syrup he could.

And. It. Tasted. Amazing.

His absolute favourite person tasted just like his absolute favourite food; he couldn't have been happier.

When all the sauce was cleaned up, Allen felt a little sad knowing he'd finished his job. He wished he'd of done it slower...then maybe the moment would've lasted longer...

"Good boy." Kanda pulled back his hand. It'd been difficult for him to restrain himself while watching that pink tongue working his fingers, and now he was hard and wanting of a hot wet heat to sheath his cock to the root.

However, there were more important things to do. He reached for the next item...very cold ice cream. How nice of them to include a scoop. Kanda normally hated sweets...but this seemed to be an interesting way to make him at least tolerate them. Scooping the first, he placed one on each of Allen's pectorals, earning a shocked gasp in response.

"C-cold..."

"Don't worry...there's still more to come..." Kanda's eyes trailed down to the boy's straining erection. What would be the perfect topping for it?

Allen squirmed. First something hot, now something cold. He could feel the chill of the ice cream biting into his nipples, and while the elder's words would have normally set him on edge, the alcohol had dulled his senses and ability to think _just_ enough for it to all go straight over his head.

"How about...this..." Kanda murmured, as he picked up another container. Whipped cream. That would be perfect...smirking, Kanda started at the base of the boy's cock, and started to wrap the cream around the organ in an ongoing spiral. Occasionally, he bumped against the flesh, and smirked at the gasps and groans he'd get from his intoxicated lover. This was continued until he reached the top.

He caught a glimpse of a bowl of cherries. He'd almost forgotten about them...replacing the canister, he then picked out three cherries. One on each nipple, and one on top of the cream-covered cock.

Eying his work, Kanda felt a sense of pride at his creation. Now...where should he taste first?

He saw the ice cream slipping, only now beginning to slide down the boy's chest as it melted from body heat.

 _Itadakimasu_ … Kanda thought, and leaned over the younger male, licking up the dripping mess.

Just as he thought, the taste of the sweet abomination was disgusting on his tongue. However, it was tolerable when he managed to lick at the skin of his most beloved. Or maybe it was just Allen himself, who much to Kanda's delight, was gasping for breath with every electrifying touch...what would happen if he started to move the other mound of ice cream...deciding on his plan, he placed his finger over the cherry topping it, and used it to move the scoop. The moment it made it to Allen's navel, the smaller body arched and tried grasping at the futon.

"Nyaah~! I-I can't...Yu~ s-so goo', mo'e~! Mo'e, ple's!" Sober Allen vs. Drunk Allen...it was rather difficult to decide which he liked...both had their perks, and of course both had their disadvantages. " _Ah_!"

Kanda looked at the trail of dairy left from the boy's nipple to his belly button, and grinning to himself when silver eyes squeezed shut and a cream-topped cock twitched, resulting in the cherry falling from its place. "Come now, little bitch. Surely there's something else you want." He quickly retrieved the small red fruit, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. "Do you want me to continue playing with you like this? What about adding in more foods?" He jerked his head in the direction of the trolley. "We've got more, you know." Then he smirked. "Or _maybe_ ," he said, enjoying the slight whimper that escaped his young fiancé as those words awoke quite the number of lewd images in the poor boy's mind, "you want me to use that precious sauce of yours as a lubricant so I can fuck your sexy ass into oblivion."

And with that, he popped the cherry into his mouth.

"Y-Yu...m-ore..." Even if his hands weren't bound, the younger made no attempt to try and relieve himself...he wanted Kanda to assault his dick, smear the cream that covered it...never had food seemed so arousing...or was that because he was drunk?

Did it really matter? He was super-hot...Kanda could cool him off, right? With his own heat he could cool him off...did that make sense? Who cares...? Squirming, Allen tried to convey what his scattered thoughts couldn't get into words.

He was just... hard, so much so that it hurt... And Kanda was looking at him like that... "Please... D-do wha'ever... jus'..." Allen paused, gulping when the elder took the cherry seed from his mouth and set it down somewhere with the other foods.

"'Whatever'? Are you giving me permission to do _anything_?"

"Y-yes..." Silver eyes were pleading. "P-Please...Y-Yu..."

Kanda swiped his thumb along the length of the boy's cock, coating the digit in cream and eliciting from his lover a shocked gasp. "You asked for it," he said, grinning, and then began rubbed the white dairy product against the Brit's ever-twitching hole. When Allen began subconsciously pressing against it, trying to get the finger _inside_ of himself because he figured it was the fasted way to get what he wanted, Kanda's grin became a sinister smirk. "So that's what you want..." He mused, and promptly shoved his thumb in as far as he could, breaching the pink ring of muscle that protected his fiancé's anal cavity.

"Annh!"

Kanda made a mental to note to postpone the massage. He highly doubted Allen would be up to it after this. Focusing back to his task, one hand busied itself with stretching the British male's rear, while the other started fisting the cock covered in the melting cream. The action caused smearing all over his hand, and the cock he held within it.

Allen thrust up into his lover's hand, his stomach hot and mind all muddled up, though whether it was from the alcohol or the kinky food-play, he really didn't know. Probably a combination of both...

If he weren't so drunk, he'd of given Kanda a piece of his mind, but as it was, there was no real way to get his point across. He was at the elder's mercy...and that knowledge only further caused the heat to grow.

"Moyashi, how many fingers do you think I have up your ass right now?"

"D-dunno...naah!"

"Let's rephrase that." Kanda curled his digits inside the boy, knowingly brushing his fingertips against the small bundle of nerves hidden from his sight, and his grin widened when the lithe body below arched. "How many do you _want_ up your ass right now?"

"A-as m...much...naah!...I...g-gaah!" It was too hard to speak, with Kanda purposely probing him, and his other hand fisting him so _roughly_...it'd be a miracle to get anything coherent. "ASMANYASY'CANBLO'DYFIT!"

The elder already had three fingers inside of his young lover, and he'd already planned on making it four, but the boy's words just now... This was the perfect opportunity to see just how many he could make it. He'd fit a hand up there before, so surely he'd be able to use the second. Maybe six fingers... He could already imagine the Brit's screams.

Well, it was time to get to work. The Japanese male decided. Three fingers became four...and then a fifth. Adding a sixth meant he'd have to release the boy's member.

Allen winced as he felt another finger join the others in his anus. It hurt. A lot. But never before had he felt so... full. Too full.

He cried out when the pain worsened, and shuddered when fingers poked at his prostate.

"Seven," Kanda grunted, feeling ever-so-slightly accomplished with himself. He still had more fingers, and the boy's tight little ass was just begging for more of them.

Tears prickled at the corners of the Brit's silver eyes, which were wide with pain that even the alcohol could not dull. "Y-Yu..." He managed to choke out, before gasping as another finger was added. _Enough... I can't…_

"Dammit...it's a fucking tight fit, isn't it?" Kanda mostly asked himself.

Allen was pretty sure he was sober now...the pain was too much for his liking...maybe...if he begged for Kanda's cock? That's what he really wanted in his ass to begin with…wasn't it? "Y-Yu...c-cock..."

"Wait until I'm finished," Kanda ordered, not noticing the other's pain as his digits caressed the boy's sweet spot. He wanted to know if he could get in all ten… That would be interesting.

He'd made a mistake. Why had he even let Kanda do this? It hurt like hell, and this was _not fun_ …not anymore. "...Y-Yu..." Gone was the pleasure… and in its place... God, it was hard to think… "P- _please stop_!"

"Eight," the elder murmured, ignoring the Brit's plea. He was too busy reveling in the tightness of the boy's walls pressing in on his fingers, and trying to remember what it was like to have them clamping around his dick. _Soon…_ he promised himself.

"IT BL'ODY HURTS DAMMIT!" Allen was crying at this point. "Yu...hurts...t-too much it h-hurts..."

Surprised, Kanda paused to take in his younger lover's condition. The boy's face was pale, and he was rubbing at puffy red eyes... How long had his fiancé been crying? "Moyashi? You..."

"N-no m...ore... Please..."

The brat's voice, Kanda noted, was pitiful and small. It was strained.

He removed his fingers instantly like they'd been burnt.

He silently cursed himself, then lowered his head to the boy's navel and licked at the ice cream he found there, wanting to distract Allen from the pain that would undoubtedly have set up shop in the kid's ass. He didn't care that he was getting ice cream all over his face, and when the younger whimpered, Kanda's lips seized the area around the smaller male's bellybutton, and he sucked it harshly, hoping to leave his mark. Not even half a second later, his ears were blessed with the sound of a strangled scream.

Allen's body seized up, every single one of his muscles tense. The older male just wouldn't relent, and when the boy had felt that mouth leave him for a single moment, he'd been so relieved. However, that relief turned out to be short-lived. The man's skilled tongue had quickly joined in the game, attacking his bellybutton like it'd committed some sort of heinous crime.

Everything below his legs tingled. He felt violated. In a good way, of course.

Kanda eventually moved on from the younger's navel, his lips slowly travelling down pale hips, his hands spreading a pair of pliant legs, his ears drinking in the sounds of pleasure emitted from his lover's throat. He was careful to avoid cock; right now, he just wanted to savour this.

When he reached the inside of the boy's thigh, he lovingly kissed what he could, sucking and nipping dark splotches of pink to life so he could leave his mark of claim on the person he cared for the most in this world.

Kanda hoped his gentler actions would also convey his apologies for going too far. He really was a fool, wasn't he? What was that saying again? 'People do stupid things when they're in love'? If that were the case, then when it came to Allen Walker, Kanda would be dimmest bulb in the light fixture.

Not that he'd ever admit that, of course. "Y-Yu?"

"Hn?"

"W-why...why'd y-you st-op?"

"Just thinking." Kanda said, before tracing a path from the younger male's testicles to the tip of his head. The organ quivered, Allen's breath hitched. "How beautiful you'll be when I do this."

No other warning came and suddenly, all Allen knew were stars and his strangled gasps...and _a sucking heat_ just engulfing his aching need...and _it felt **so** good_...and he found himself unable to think again...

Why was Kanda so good at doing that to him?

Did the answer even matter?

Kanda palmed his fiancé's hips, stroking them comfortingly as he worked. Like this, he was able to let dark eyes roam wherever they so desires, and the first thing they sought out was the boy's face, which was currently contorted with the purest of pleasures. The Brat's expression was heavenly; it made Kanda want to do whatever it took to keep it there; it made him want to find more faces, to make the boy's screams reach new heights, because _surely_ these were not the only ones that made him feel as they did.

He removed himself from the organ, and the very first thing he did then was kiss up the underside of the younger's rod, his lips on a vein running up its length. They lingered there for a moment, before Kanda blew of the balls before him, and watched the youth tense once more. "Good boy," he whispered, then brazenly too back an inch of the boy's cock, lightly biting at its head.

Allen screamed, but was more or less feeling pleased with himself; he liked it when Kanda praised him.

Kanda, with two thighs on either side of his head, grasped at them, forcing the soft expanse of milky flesh to press against the side of his face as mismatched hands tangled themselves in his hair.

"Yu..." Allen trailed off, crying tears of bliss. "I l-love... _aahhh_!" His entire body arched, unable to cope with everything all at once.

 _I know_... Kanda thought, and released the erection from his mouth once more to sink his teeth into the underside of his young love's thigh. His hands were soon made free when the boy's ankles were hooked around each other, and what he used them for was to grope the finely-shaped ass of his fiancé.

"Nyaah~! Haah! Y-Yu...s-so goo-d...!" And it really was. There was so much, and yet still too little his lover was doing to him..."Y-Yu...m-ore...I wan' mo'e, please...oh gods!"

Lost in the throes of pleasure, Allen couldn't tell left from right, where one thing ended and another began...he blamed the saké for that one...making him so sensitive to Kanda's touch...was he still drunk? He couldn't remember anymore...if he were, he was fine with it...because he'd be drunk on Kanda...right?

Yeah...that seemed good to him...

Kanda ran his tongue over the messy red mark he'd made, proud of it, and then all he had to do was turn his head to the side to start working on the other thigh, all the while his hands toyed with the boy's round ass cheeks; he's squeeze them, spread them, then squish them back together again, fully enjoying the little mewls this stole from his lover.

"Nyaah~! Ha~! YU~!" Yes...he definitely enjoyed everything his young fiancé offered.

Suddenly, Kanda forced the boy's legs apart, grabbing just under the back of his lover's knees and pushing up, exposing the youth's pale backside.

Allen remained almost silently panting right up until he felt something so embarrassingly familiar that it made his heart drop. "Nyaah!" He was being probed by that bastard's tongue. The worst part though, to Allen, was that his body arched, completely ignoring what he knew he should be doing, and trying to get the tongue to go further.

Because he wanted this. He wanted his pride to be torn to ribbons. He wanted the humiliation of being treated like a whore. He wanted Kanda to make him feel... shamed.

And he, without a doubt, _knew_ that Kanda knew his darkest thoughts. His hidden desires, and unspoken pleas...the elder could read him like a favorite book, reading between lines, finding hidden things most readers would miss. It thrilled him, and it scared him, knowing that this man who knew him in less time than his own friends and family, knew more of Allen Walker, than Allen Walker knew of himself.

Maybe that's what he liked best about the man... He couldn't hide anything. He couldn't pretend. His lies were easily found out.

It was useless to even try deceiving his lover.

Kanda's tongue slicked in and out of the puckered hole, which was still loose its earlier encounter with the elder's eight fingers.

The boy shuddered, and a scream was torn from his throat when that tongue licked up his crack, wetting him with saliva in more places than just his twitching entrance. As teeth bit into the flesh of his one of his arse cheeks, Allen flinched, visibly startled, and his eyes rolled back when the elder began to suck on the skin he found there.

The Japanese male smirked at the sight of the hickey he'd made; he wanted to mark the brat everywhere he was able, and this was a good a place as any.

It was a spot unexpected, and very much out of sight to the outside world. Where else could he leave his mark? Maybe...here? "Nyaaha!" Definitely there. Kanda decided.

He'd already left a couple on the insides of those sexy thighs... So next was...

Kanda lowered the boy's right leg, just enough to give him easier access to the attached calf. His mouth quickly relocated itself there, and forced the blood beneath the skin to show as a wet splotch of red.

His mouth the continued to wander for the next few minutes. Sometimes it would trail its way across untouched pale flesh, not leaving it that way for very much longer, and others, it would bear its teeth and ravish his sensitive body completely.

All Allen could do while this happened was babble incoherently, not even able to understand a single word of it himself. "Not... no _no_... there…! _Nyahn_! Don' do th'... Sauce's hard... It's... Yu bastard-head... s'not supposed t— _Ahhhn!_ Bullocks... I gon— _WAAAH_!" Really, it was just random strings of words that represented how completely out of it and muddled his brain was.

Kanda chose that moment to survey his work, and was not at all disappointed.

There were love bites _everywhere_.

The boy's thighs, his ass, his stomach, his chest, his arms, his calf, his neck, around his fucking _bellybutton_ …

The sauce decorating Allen's body had begun to cool, and was beginning to harden. A small part of his mind, the tiniest portion of sanity he had left, warned him that it would be a pain to deal with later, but the rest of it froze when lips encased his balls. "Gyaahn!"

Damn, it was really hard to hold back anymore. Allen really was the most desirable thing to him. "How badly do you want it, little pet?" Kanda soon darkly whispered against the bothered male. "How much do you desire my dick to be shoved into your ass, fucking you until only stars dance across your vision, hm?

Allen mewled in response. Words were still a skillset he couldn't recall, and who could blame him? His member was hard to the point of bursting, his body felt like it was on fire, his eyes weren't really focused on anything, and his breathing was staggered.

The elder nipped at the boy's testicles when he received no answer, the yelp he heard soon after making his lips twitch upwards. "You like that, don't you, _whore_?"

God, Allen hated the way Kanda talked to him when they were like this. He hated it as much as he loved it.

"You want me to fuck your whore of an ass into this futon, _don't you_?" Kanda asked sultrily, his grip on the younger tightening. " _Say it_. Tell me what you want." His dark blue eyes stared down the paler pair of his fiancé, demanding of the boy complete and utter submission. "Let me _hear_ you scream like the bitch you are."

"Y-Yo-ur...b-bi-tch...Yu..." He shivered, and convulsed, when a hand found its way back to his aching cock, giving a long, slow, and firm stroke, "Y-Yu...p-please..."

"You can do better than that, my little bitch." He squeezed the flesh in his hand, and got the desired effect. Slim hips arched into him, the boys dick threatened to burst in his grasp, and the most delectable scream left plump, kiss-swollen lips without restraint. A question remained though. Should he make Allen cum first, before or after he fucks him? Having him come before meant he could get him to cum again after...

"Naah~! Yahaaa! Y-Yu!" And much to the elder's delight, Allen didn't seem to far from the first orgasm this round. But he'd promised Lenalee that he wouldn't make a mess..."Y-Yu's bitch! I'm... Yu's b-bitch!"

"Yes," the elder agreed, and the hand around the boy's cock cut of any means for the latter to cum. "You are, aren't you?" He purred. "My own personal _whore_..."

"Y-Yu...w-wha—?"

"Now, didn't we promise Lenalee there wouldn't be a mess?" Kanda chided, "Quite the predicament, isn't it? You desperately want to find release, and that would make an unsightly mess to clean up."

"Nngh!" The hand tightened only slightly, "Y-yu..."

"The true question," He continued, "Would be, 'what should I do?', isn't that right, my cute little moyashi?"

Allen frantically nodded. "Y-Yu...s-sama..."

The younger knew that a talkative Kanda was a perverted Kanda, and considering how much the man _was_ talking, things did not bode well for him. Bad things happened when the taller male got like this.

"Wait here," Kanda ordered, and released the boy's cock.

Allen let out a sigh of relief, then watched as his lover stood and made his way to the room where they'd showered earlier. Upon the man's return, he eyed the red rope in his fiancé's hand; it was the one that the Japanese male used to tie his hair.

Kanda knelt down between two slim legs, and in seeing the boy raise his head, confusion at home in his soft features, the man simply grinned. He quickly tied the rope around Allen's dick before the other could respond, effectively stopping the youth from being able to cum. "There we go."

"Y-Yu! Don't d-do th-"

The Japanese male applied a squeeze to his lover's member. "Quiet, Moyashi." He stared down at the organ in his hand, and, after a moment's thought, leaned down to kiss the tip. "Now I can play with my whore as much as I want without having to worry about everything getting dirtied." The look on his face, one of pure evil, was only enhanced by the way that blue eyes burned lecherously, and the corners of this lips were curved up to form a wicked smirk. "Besides, I have to pay you back for the... attention you gave my cock earlier."

Allen's pale face went whiter than it had ever before. _I'm so dead..._

The elder knew he couldn't roll the boy; if he did, sauce, ice cream and normal cream would stain the futon, then he wouldn't hear the end of it from an enraged Lenalee. That meant no doggy-style. A pity, but watching the brat's face as he was fucked was a treat in its own right.

He decided to start off with licking the younger's thigh, and when he heard the Brit's gasp of shock, he moved his mouth and kissed the red love bite he'd made on his partner's ass beforehand.

Allen scrunched his nose, slowly realizing that the man wouldn't be getting around to fucking him straight away, and gaining courage from that knowledge. "My mouth is up here."

"Your point being...?" The FBI agent asked, pulling back just enough to be able to look his young love in the eye.

The Brit shrugged, the smarter, miniscule part of himself that controlled his self-preservation instincts telling him to _shut the fuck up_ before he said something stupid. "Just thought you'd forgotten," he drawled, "since you haven't kissed me up I here in like, half an hour or something." Never mind. Too late for that.

Kanda's smirk dropped as quickly as it had appeared. Was the brat being snarky? If so...

His teeth grazed stressed testicles as a warning, and he gave the boy a glare. "This is what happens when you're rude," the man informed the younger, before he bit his beloved's sensitive balls. The brat should've known already what kind of words brought him punishment. _Idiot_.

Allen screamed, something wet rolling down his cheeks as his arse lifting from the futon as his body arched. "Please! _Won't do it again_! Kanda! No! Stop it! Yu! _Stop_! Yu!"

Kanda tugged between his teeth, feeling the youth under him stop breathing, and seeing hands grasp the futon below in a death grip.

"No... please... no more," the smaller male whimpered, tears streaking his face.

The older male, after what felt like forever, finally released the boy's testicles, running his tongue over his lower lip as a thought came to him. "I have a new idea."

Allen died a little inside at those words.

"I haven't sat on your face yet, have I?"

"W-wha'?" Allen squeaked. "W-why woul' ya wanna do th-that fer?" Dammit, why was he stuttering?!

"Because then my cock would go down your throat and..." Kanda shivered pleasurably at the idea, already able to imagine it. "You'd be at my mercy."

 _But I'm already at your mercy_... Allen thought.

"Now...how about we get back to having fun, hm?"

Allen quickly shook his head.

"Oh?" The elder grinned. "You mean you don't want to try it?"

Again, Allen shook his head.

Kanda stood. "Too bad, bitch. I've always wanted to try face sitting, and since you have to listen to every little thing I say this week, I may as well do it now."

The boy clenched his eyes shut, refusing to look even when he felt the presence of knees on either side of his head and something hard jabbed at his lips. He automatically opened, knowing straight away what was required of him. The taste was the first thing he registered; it was salty. The next was the man's dick being shoved down his throat.

Kanda experimentally rocked his hips, and groaned when the younger's muffled cry stimulated his cock. He of all people knew that right now, the brat would be beyond mortified, so much so that the smaller male probably wanted to crawl up in a hole somewhere and die.

"Mwfaaa..." Allen squirmed, his hands were free as they were allowed, but made no attempt at even thinking of releasing his tied-up cock...he knew things could only get worse for him if he did. He knew Kanda enough to know he would think of something new to punish him for misbehaving... "Mwahh~!" So instead, his death grip tightened on the futon below him.

Kanda reached behind himself, grabbing a handful of the brat's hair without looking. He shifted, and felt the younger breathing through his nose, the air racing across his ass with every exhale. "Fuck..." he breathed.

Allen could honestly say there were a lot of things he didn't like...and quite frankly, this officially made the top of his list. That was saying something, considering being Crowned Clown used to have that spot. He could feel the elder lean forward just slightly, and suddenly, there was a sharp pain on his chest. A sharp pain, that sent the jolt straight to his arousal in the most delicious ways that he knew Kanda only knew how.

He mewled.

He squirmed...

He wanted more of that...more of that kind of pain...the kind of pain that made him _forget_ about the embarrassing things Kanda made him go through...turn him into a puddle of—

"Mnwaah!"

 _Don't look…Don't look_ … He repeated in his head, trying to resist the temptation to open his eyes and assess what was going on.

Not that he would actually be able to see much of anything...he was also certain the only thing he would see was a face full of Kanda's butt anyway...

His scalp hurt from when Kanda's hand all but yanked his white locks out...he could still feel the steely grip, keeping his head angled uncomfortably, while the thick, pulsing organ was forced down his throat. Again.

And every time he would still come undone. Kanda was good at knowing how to do that to him. He knew every weakness, and knew how to make anything feel earth-shatteringly amazing. Even if he appeared cruel, sadistic, and...well perverted, Kanda somehow managed to convey his feelings...Allen wasn't sure how it was possible...but he decided not to really question it.

"Nnwaah~!"

The older male, Allen knew, was a lot more experienced than he, even though he'd done a lot. That meant that the man saw this sight a whole lot more than the smaller boy had, and was probably used to it already. Now while the Brit blatantly refused to open his eyes, that didn't mean he hadn't wanted to try... being a little more... involved in their sessions.

He hesitantly touched his mismatched hands to the elder's arse cheeks, and gently squeezed them. Allen heard the man grunt, and shivered pleasantly when the dick in his mouth twitched. Soon after, he felt a warm wetness on his stomach slowly making its way down his body. _It' a tongue_... experience told him, and sure enough, he was right.

Allen could feel his muscles twitching at the contact, he groaned around the organ in his mouth. What else was he supposed to do while he was like this?

Nothing? Yeah... that sounded... good... Really nice, actually...

Kanda lifted his tongue from the boy's stomach, smirking when the boy beneath him relaxed, if only slightly. He then stroked the younger's cock, and heard a scream around his own organ. "I should buy you a penis sleeve," he mused.

Allen was too out of it to notice what Kanda just said. He only shivered in want, and damn, he really wanted Kanda to fuck him...in his mouth, in his ass...he didn't _care_ so long as he had Kanda cumming _inside him_...

"You must be thinking quite the dirty thoughts...you're cock twitched." Kanda pointed out, before reaching to grasp the younger's straining cock. Allen screamed, but still couldn't cum, much to the elder's delight. There was still much to do before he could allow Allen release after all.

Allen groaned in frustration, and wiggled his hips. He _really_ wanted to cum...

He knew there was a lot he could; he _did_ have full access to his lover's arse, if he so desired. But... as he was, he simply didn't have courage to do more than grope his fiancé's butt.

No...it wasn't the lack of courage that was issue...he had guts, it was just Kanda...had this ability to make him forget about it...what could he manage while his lover's cock was basically down this throat? What could he, Allen Walker, do to make _Yu Kanda_ the man who was basically king of making him come undone, come undone himself?

 _I don't want the pleasure to be one-sided…_ The thought passed through his mind before he realized what he was about to do. He mewled around the hot rod, earning a pleasured grunt from his fiancé. He could feel his cock being given another firm stroke, and it was difficult not to arch into it...

He started sucking on his own, pressing his tongue against the only side he could reach, and barely allowing his teeth to _just_ graze at the skin. Kanda didn't like it when he actually bit him...but this was him...teasing...yeah...if Kanda could tease him, why couldn't he just tease him back?

Kanda figured what the younger male was planning the moment the hands he felt on his ass became a little surer of themselves. Two could play at that, and thus in leaning forward, just enough, he was able to reach the hidden alcove only his fingers were allowed to explore. Given the angle, however, he couldn't quite go as far as he normally would've, but it would do. Allen reacted beautifully, and the mouth around his cock had hesitated.

As fun as this experience was, Kanda wanted to cum in his small fiancé's ass...see his face as he was filled, and stop his breathing with a kiss so earthshattering, the moyashi wouldn't know what to do with himself. More so as he'd add teasing to the mix. The thoughts were enough to drive Kanda himself insane.

The younger squirmed, horrendously turned on and horny, and he hummed in delight when one finger became two, the both of them treating him with the experience he knew his lover to possess.

They wriggled, and stretched him, even though he had already been stretched from previous activities. But that didn't mean it was any less pleasurable to him. Allen mewled again, Kanda's other hand having moved to pump his member.

It was difficult to control himself when he was like this. He thrust up into the man's hand, on impulse and without meaning to, and groaned as Kanda forced more dick down his throat.

The Japanese male grinned, having fun with the way the boy responded to his play. He eyed the Brit's bare chest, which was still sticky from melted ice cream and dango sauce. This session of theirs... it'd gone a lot better than he'd thought it would.

Of course, it'd have to come to an end. After all, he had perhaps forty-five minutes before the masseuse would get there. He'd make the last while quick. They needed the time to clean up, and make everything presentable. Like nothing ever happened. Kanda also noted, he'd have to get their clothes into the wash...or maybe the dryer.

Maybe both...

Kanda heard the boy whine, and then flinched when teeth scraped his cock. " _Moyashi_!" He hissed.

The youth whined again, feeling the painful strain of being kept from his release. There were times where he could tolerate it for... a while... and then others, like now, where he couldn't bear it for more than... however long his dick had been tied up with that blasted hair rope.

Allen squirmed again, in an attempt to let the other know he couldn't handle much more. "Mwaha..."

"Fuck..." Kanda hissed. He then spoke the younger; "Make a noise if you're ready to cum."

"Mmmwaaaa~"

"Heh...Alright then. I'm going to fuck your ass now." Releasing the younger's lower areas, he carefully removed himself, earning a displeasured whine from Allen. "You enjoyed that a little more than I thought you would." Pointed out the Japanse male, as he sat beside the younger.

"Yu...n-need t-to cum...p-please..." Allen hadn't even opened his eyes.

"Che. I can't let you mess up the sheets."

"B-but..." It hurt and it was uncomfortable and he... "Hurry!" His toes curled, body arching. "...p-please..."

Sighing to himself, Kanda picked Allen up bridal style. "We'll kill two birds with one stone."

He listened as his younger lover whimpered, feeling fingers grasp at his chest, and when he looked down, what he saw was teary silver staring up at him pleadingly. His cock throbbed with desire.

"Three birds with one stone." Kanda corrected himself, before heading back to the showers.

Allen shivered, already anticipating the elder's actions. Unfortunately for him, such knowledge only made the pain in his abdomen and member all the more unbearable.

Carefully as he was able, he placed the younger on the tiled floor, before going to turn on the waters once more. The spray was warm, almost cold, but it would be fine. Things would be steamy for them soon enough. Kneeling before the younger male, Kanda tilted Allen's face up just enough to steal a dominating kiss from him.

If he wasn't jelly already, Allen was certain he definitely was now.

The older male ran his thumb over the pentacle carved into his fiancé's forehead, his touch gentle. "I hope you're ready, baka Moyashi."

Still out of it, Allen just nodded, unable to do much more than wait for his lover to have his way with him.

"Hands against the wall."

Frantically, Allen shook his head, "No...I...I w-wanna f-face Yu..." Allen squirmed in his spot, "P-please, Yu?"

"Oh?"

Allen's legs inched apart, revealing his cock, which stood proud and red, the rope around it tight. "D-do... it..."

The boy's eyes, Kanda could see, held no challenge. There was no hesitance. There was no uncertainty. Just... complete and utter submission. He positioned himself between the two pale appendages, his expression softening. "Do you need me to stretch you again?"

The British male smiled, and reached his arms out towards his lover. "I'm still good."

Kanda pushed the younger's legs further apart, and when he was close enough, arms wrapped around his neck. "Ready?"

Smiling wildly, Allen nodded "Always with my Yu-sama~"

"Don't tell me you're still drunk."

The younger giggled, "Maybe a little bit? Wasn' as drunk as I was 'fore..." Kanda visibly flinched at that. "Bu' s'all fine now..."

"You're starting to slip back into your accent."

"I know y'know it turns y'on~" Fuck. This...ah, fuck it.

Deciding he'd had enough of talking, he spread the boy's legs farther, before finally taking the plunge. Allen arched as he was penetrated, he could feel _all_ of Kanda pulsing, stretching him...and pushing against his most sensitive area. "Dammit...you're too much for me most times, baka moyashi..." the elder said through grit teeth.

" _Ahh_! Mmm! S-so good!" Allen panted, body shaking with strain. "I... _aah_! I... love you! Nnnh!"

The elder grasped a fistful of his partner's hair, and yanked back the boy's head, exposing a pale neck. "I know." His lips met the skin of there, and he sucked, trying to increase the amount of hickeys already decorating the boy's lithe form. When he finished, he pecked the youth's jaw. "Fuck... I know..."

"Mmh! Glad t...to... h-hear it! _Nng_!"

Another gasp, and the younger's hands grasped hold of strong biceps. "Yu! N-need to c-cum...!"

Kanda rolled his hips, and saw the younger's eyes go wide. "Just... a bit longer..." He grunted.

"B-but I—nyah!"

"Don't worry...after I cum once into your awaiting ass..." Kanda's breath hitched a moment, "I'll let you cum with me second go-around."

"Yu...!"

The elder only grinned, "Come now, you couldn't expect anything less of me, could you?"

Sadly, Allen couldn't. It was just like his fiancé to do something like that.

"Ha. I don't hear you protesting anymore."

"N-No po— _aaah_!...point...!"

"So you can be taught." Kanda mused. "Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll make it as quick as I'm able to. Only because I'm feeling merciful for once."

For once. Allen noted. He supposed he'd take what he could get..."Nyaah~! Hah~! S-so good!" Once again he was reverted to a mewling mess, and all because Kanda had suddenly started thrusting, pinching, nipping...everything-ing him...

Gods, he really need release!

All the bastard had to do was untie his cock...

"Yu! R-release! I-I need... cum! Annh! To... c-cum! I can't... I need to..."

"And you will. _AFTER_ I get to fill your ass once...of course..." Kanda's tone changed to one of danger for the younger male's wellbeing. "If you still have any complaints...I could always keep you...tied up for a good three rounds."

"N-no! I'm... a-all good!"

"Then I suggest," he muttered, impaling the boy's prostate with his dick, earing a scream in the process, "that you stop talking and let me fuck you."

Gods, the thing this kid did to him. Kanda mentally mused. "Yu~! Yu~ More! Gods, more!"

"There's a good pet." It was as close to a praise as Allen was going to get at that moment in time, but he doubted the younger was sane enough to realize that.

That smaller arching body, those slender thighs, those eyes now squeezed shut; it was a sight to behold. Kanda smirked.

And all of it...all of Allen, was his. His to do what he wanted, but moreover, his to love, hold, and to make scream from his take of mind-blowing sex. Which...Kanda mentally noted, should be happening right about...

"NYaah~! HAAAH~ A-again~! Oh, please, again, Yu~!"

Kanda dove in, his mouth quickly seeking his lover's, and when the two met, he easily subjugated his willing fiancé. His tongue did what it liked, moving wherever it so desired, slicking against the boy's own, more timid pink organ.

He could feel the nails scratching against shoulder blades, the frantic need of Allen wanted to be closer still...he could feel the tightening sensation from within, trying to milk him of all he's worth...honestly, he was close. And although he promised Allen could cum on his second release, it would still take a bit of time...time he was more than happy to use up when it came to his cute little moyashi.

"Mwaah~ Naah! Y-Yu..."

His very cute, and very much molestable moyashi.

" _Aaah!_ Nynn!"

His very _fuckable_ Moyashi.

Allen...was not going to be walking much at all for the rest of today, and tomorrow. Kanda decided with finality. One final thrust, and he was fillng the younger to the point of it all dripping onto the floor.

He'd spare Allen the pain again. He wasn't _that_ much of a cruel man...more or less. Quickly undoing the binding, he pumped Allen, and watched when the boy screamed, and came. The smaller body twitching in delight.

"Wh-what happened t-to...?"

"We do have another engagement to uphold soon...we'll wash up, and actually enjoy a relaxing time for the rest of the day, deal?"

Honestly, Allen couldn't be happier to hear that. "M'kay..."

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 **I'll admit it first. Writing about Allen getting drunk like that...I always find it cute and funny, even though we probably will never know what a true drunken Allen is like.**

 **Also...I knew today was Wednesday but for reasons I can't begin to fathom, it just didn't click in my mind that it meant there would be a chapter being posted today. No one bothered to remind me about that the one time I actually needed reminding...story of my day.**

 **-ahem- that aside! R &R ain't for rest and relaxation. Comment below and let us know how we're doing on this story! Go check out XavierForest's work, and give the story some love and favorite it if you hadn't already~! And please follow this story to stay updated! We'll see you next week (And I promise I'll try to remember what Wednesday means) on Fade to Gray!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hana: So. I screwed that promise up from last week.**

 **Allen: Yes. You did.**

 **Hana: Not helping, Moyashi. Seriously, it just didn't click that it was even Wednesday...AGAIN. I bet it's because I've been thinking of my History paper I hadn't even started yet...**

 **Allen: -rolls his eyes- Neither Hanashi nor XavierForest own D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: Not in the slightest, otherwise, why are we here? Enjoy the story~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 24 - +_**

The days that followed, proved to be fruitless. Allen growled at his papers, not having an ounce of a lead on the AKUMA killer...and he didn't even want to get started on how many dead ends he and Eliade somehow crashed into. Sighing, Allen slammed his head on the library table he was using. Fou was giving him a weird look.

"Okay, I'll bite. I know for a fact the school work here isn't getting ta ya, kiddo. So, what gives?"

"Life. Kanda. The wedding I have yet to plan? Take your pick." Allen smoothly lied. Actually, it wasn't technically a lie...he fiddled with the engagement ring around his left finger. The metal was warm from his constantly fumbling with it for the past ten minutes.

"I can see how that's hard...ever try for a wedding planner? I hear they can be pretty helpful when you already have a ton of stuff to do." Lo Fa spoke up. "Maybe that can lighten some of the load for you?"

"I pity the people who have to pay the extra cash for those penny pinchers." Fou grumbled. "Seriously, the hell is with them?"

Allen chuckled, "Thanks for that, but I think I'd pass...I feel like this should be something Yu and I should do to really make it our own thing..."

"O-Oh..." Fou rolled her eyes, Lo Fa was only trying to help...but even she could tell Allen wasn't really worried about most of what he said. She wouldn't push him for anything. That would only leave a less likely chance of getting information out of her younger friend. "Ah! I promised my parents I'd help them set up for my grandparents' anniversary!"

"How long were they married?" Allen asked, genuinely curious.

"Tomorrow marks their fiftieth wedding anniversary." Lo Fa stated with pride. "I think it's romantic how long they've been together...my father often said they fought like rapid dogs when they first met...he was barely five back then..."

"Ah, yeah." Fou absentmindly stated, "I remember that your gramps had a child from a failed marriage of four years you told me."

"Mm-hmm." After another look at her watch, Lo Fa quickly rushed out, leaving Fou and Allen behind.

"Welp. Just you and me, kiddo. Spill, what's really on your mind?"

"Sorry, Fou...I have things I need to do myself...see you later though!" Allen said, as he gathered his own stuff, and headed off.

Unimpressed, Fou mentally cursed. What was with the secrets Allen had these days?

Ever since he'd started with them, he's been considerably less happy, the smiles on his face rarer, and although he still talked with everyone, he was a lot more guarded now. Fou'd noticed how stiff the kid had been, and how every now and then, he would look over the people surrounding him warily, like they had something to hide.

It was freaking her out.

She'd have to get to the bottom of it, otherwise her name wasn't Fou Chang. Her first order of business would be to see what Kanda was up to. Packing everything up, she grabbed her things, and exited the library herself.

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen sighed, combing his hand through his hair. Things...weren't going as smoothly as he hoped. Kanda still didn't know what he was up to, and that was an amazing feat on all its own. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize there was another person near him, until he crashed into them. "Ah!"

"Allen?" That voice...THAT VOICE!

"Wisely!" The ex-NOAH backed away slightly, uncertain of Allen's sudden excitement. Wisely hadn't heard Allen before, having been listening to music when the younger bumped into him, and in turn knocking out his earbuds. "You just might be my saving grace!"

The other male narrowed his eyes, already hearing Allen's recent thoughts. "Kanda doesn't know."

"Eh...no...he doesn't..."

"You want me to help you out in figuring out who's been killing off ex-AKUMA." A nod. Not that he'd be able to deny it. Wisely crossed his arms. "I doubt I'll be able to get out of it...fine, fine. I'll do it. _However_."

"However?"

"You are not to question where I get any information from. It will be completely classified." He did need to get Tyki to work more. This would help greatly.

But it would also mean he was secretly working for both Allen _and_ Kanda, while keeping the fact that the both of them were basically on the same case a secret.

Did that make him a double agent?

Either way, things just got a little more interesting for him. Working on "Crowned Clown", wasn't quite getting him much of anywhere anymore. But...with two different sides, then perhaps he'd finally be able to get somewhere...and work Tyki to the bone to the point he just might become nothing but bone...

He really was sadistic when he chose to be.

"I'm not sure what the whole clas—"

"Classified, Allen." Wisely sternly interrupted the younger male. "Now then. I will be needing what information you did manage, so that means I'll have to pick Eliade's brain as well."

"She's not gonna like that." Allen sighed.

"Which is exactly why I will be out of her range of freaky AKUMA range of sensing, but still be in range where I can pick her brain."

"If I die after she finds out, I will haunt you for the rest of your days."

"She won't find out, nor will you die by her hand."

"I wonder about that..." Allen grumbled under his breath.

Wisely grinned. "You trust me enough to know that she won't."

"Correction," the younger of the two muttered. "I trust _your skills_ enough to know that she won't."

"Fair enough." Wisely shrugged. "Set up the date, and I'll be in super stealth mode. I suppose."

"Fine...it's probably gonna be at a time after she's visited Krory in the hospital..."

"I'll call you when I have a meet up with Eliade. Okay?"

"Fine. I'll just see you then." Wisely stated, as he stretched, "For now, I do have some errands I need to finish."

"Sorry to hold you up then..."

The elder waved him off, before heading in the initial direction he was going. Allen grinned, he could feel the weight he'd been carrying lessen greatly. Finally, some good luck for the otherwise unlucky male. "Ah...I should buy groceries...Kanda's low on soba, I think..."

 **. . - * - . .**

Tyki was reading a book he...'borrowed' from the library the other day. There was a look of nostalgia in his eyes as he read over each of the words. "You seem rather into that child's book, Mikk." Link spoke up, eying the Portuguese male.

"How can I not? Road used to be an innocent child...and she'd always pester me to read this when she was younger." There was a note of longing, a strange thing for the ex-NOAH.

"She wasn't always like that?"

"Honestly, until she was ten, Road had always been kind...believe it or not, I hoped she'd stay that way...but then one day, she changed." Tyki closed the book, and placed it on the stand beside the chair he was occupying. "I was away on business at the time..." The topic was rough with the older male.

He may be a murderer, but family was still family.

"In a world of darkness, and blood, Road was once that light that kept me grounded...you know, I think I saw that in the boy."

"I wouldn't have guessed. You often molested him."

"I was already far too into the darkness. Call me crazy, but when I first saw Allen Walker, I just wanted to grasp some of the purity."

"Hm...Road was innocent huh? Who knew?" Wisely's voice was unexpected, but neither Intel nor ex-NOAH reacted to it. "I don't think you were going around that correctly if you wanted to keep Allen from getting too far into the darkness."

"Wisely."

"I have a job for ya, Mikk. We might actually find more leads on this BS."

"A job?"

Wisely's lips curled, something that rarely happened when he was with this man. "Yep," he said a little too cheerfully. He was still in a good mood after talking to Allen; this could actually set them forward for a change.

"Be ready to move when I say so. There's just some information I need, and then we'll get to work. Oh, and Kanda knows nothing on this, so let's keep it between us, shall we?"

"What are you, a double agent?" Link asked, eyebrow quirked.

"That would make the lot of you the same." Wisely pointed out.

"What's the job?"

The white-haired male waved his hand dismissively.

"What's the job?" Link repeated, steel in his voice.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, twin-mole." Wisely shrugged the other male off. "Listen, I don't have the details just yet, but I should be—"

A ringtone went off.

"You gonna answer that?" Tyki asked, gesturing to where the ringing was coming from.

"I was just about to." The British male muttered, as he unlocked his phone to answer. "Wisely here."

"Who is it?" The older ex-NOAH queried, inspecting his nails.

Wisely glared and brought a finger to his lips, effectively silencing the Portuguese male, who rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh...yes, I suppose that could work...mm-hmm...seven? Seems rather...oh, in the morning...I see. Saturday at seven. Okay then. I'll be there." He hung up right after, a grin on his face. "After tomorrow we'll have all the details. I hope you boys will be ready to get started by then."

"I get a feeling this won't fare well in the end for some reason." Link sighed. "This better be worth it."

"I'm sure it will." Wisely assured the German born male. "Now! Who wants lunch? I'm in a good mood, I'll pay. But not for you."

Tyki rolled his eyes, "Figures."

"Because I hate you," the younger elaborated. "A lot."

"I'm painfully aware of it." Tyki bluntly stated.

Link only rolled his eyes. "We'll go now, and get it over with, I suppose."

"And we are going where?" The darker-skinned male asked.

Wisely glared, his good mood going sour. "You know what? You're not coming. Link, let's go."

"You're worse than Walker."

"I try."

"Well stop trying," Tyki muttered. "All I did was ask a question."

"And you've annoyed me nonetheless. Good job." Link could only groan in annoyance. Why was he working with these people? He wasn't getting paid enough for this.

Actually, was he even getting paid at all?

The higher-ups didn't know anything about this, so...

No. He wasn't getting paid for this. Maybe he could get a raise...Link recalled he was overdue for one. "You little—"

"Ah, ah, ah~" Wisely's teasing voice, "you can just stay put, and twin mole and I will get lunch."

"You're not crushing on him, are you?" _That_ got both Link and Wisely to nearly choke on spit.

"You son of a fucking bitch! I can't bloody believe you would think that at all!"

"OKAY! ENOUGH!" Link scolded at the bickering duo. "Honestly, I hate to be the bearer of bad news to your...fantasies, Mikk, but I believe you've overstepped your boundaries."

"Boundaries? What boundaries?"

Wisely glowered at the Portuguese male. "I vote we kill him," he muttered, then glanced at Link. "We could always tell Kanda that it was an accident."

"Friendly fire, perhaps?" Link suggested.

"Mm...would he buy it though?" Wisely muttered. "Enough though. I suppose we could leave him here...maybe tied to that chair."

"Tempting." The German born male was tempted. "Kanda never said we had to take the best of care of him after all."

Deciding he had enough of their shenanigans, Tyki decided to speak up again, "I will point out, that I could strike you both down where you stand if I so desired."

"Let's...just go get lunch already." Wisely sighed.

Link quirked a brow, looking straight at Tyki. "If you're so powerful, how'd you end up in prison in the first place?"

There was a pregnant silence, before the elder of the group sighed. "I underestimated them."

"Believe me. If I ever get a chance like that again, there won't be any underestimating on my part."

The German nodded once. "Then I suggest you don't do so ever again."

Wisely stuffed his hands in his pants' pockets. "But you won't try it against us."

"I don't kill. I stay on the streets." Tyki recited in a bored tone. "I do as I'm told, and I keep my 'freedom'...I use that term rather loosely."

There was a soft buzzing, as Link took out his phone. Glaring at the screen, he could feel a migraine coming on. "I'm taking a raincheck on lunch."

"Why?"

"I've been summoned."

 **. . - * - . .**

Kanda examined the body, feeling bile threatening to crawl up his throat. Just what in the living hell happened to this...person? He couldn't even tell if this once-a-human was even male or female. "Who did this?"

"There's too much left behind for it to haven been Crowned Clown, sir." Moa said, trying to ignore the putrid smell, and the sight of the mangled monstrosity before them. "Neighbors had been calling the station constantly about loud noises."

"For how long?"

"Even after dispatch..." Moa further explained. "This is crime scene one...of four."

"Four?" That wasn't something Kanda was expecting. "What do you mean four?"

"Different people were calling about different noises on different floors of the building. It's too coincidental to not have been staged the way it was."

The palm of Kanda's hand met his forehead, and he closed his eyes. "Shit." This was... well, he could kiss seeing his fiancé for the next few weeks goodbye. He was lucky he'd taken that day off when he had.

"Lead the way." Kanda finally sighed, pulling himself together, and trying to ready himself for whatever was in store.

When they arrived at the next scene, The Japanese man sighed.

It... it wasn't pretty. A lot like the body he'd seen only minutes earlier, he could barely identify this one's... much of anything, really. It didn't even look like a person anymore.

"Are those...teeth marks?" Moa asked after examining the deceased.

"Teeth marks?"

"Ah, yessir, and ma'am." The field forensic personnel told the duo. He turned from the remains, and looked up at the two who came to investigate. "From what we've gathered here...it seems like it was cannibalism."

"Cannibalism?"

"Yessir." He pointed a section of what was once an arm, "As you can see, there was one hell of struggle. You can easily tell by the tear in the skin and muscle here. They were literally being eaten alive."

"Oh my god..." Moa breathed. "That's..."

"A messed up way to die." Kanda bluntly finished. "Finish up here, we're going to check the other scenes."

"Right, boss."

Fucking hell. What was wrong with people nowadays? Cannibalism? Really?

He glanced across at Moa, and saw that she was doing everything in her power to look anywhere but at the cannibalized figure by their feet.

"How bad are the other two?" Moa asked, already looking very pale.

"I can't say. I didn't see the other crime scenes yet. But if seeing Buz run out like the devil was at his heals was anything to go by...I'm pretty sure there was hell in one of the rooms. Worse than this."

"How would you be so sure?"

"He's saw this one, and wasn't overly affected by it. For him to run out...almost crying in fear? Heh...yeah, I'd say the final boss is hell up there." Kanda nodded, acknowledging this newfound information. He knew Buz well enough to know it took a lot to get the big guy to crack.

This was just sick. Four in the same building? And to have them like this...

"Let's go see," he muttered.

"I recommend taking a barf bag. Y'know, just in case." The man told them, before going back to his job.

"Let's go." Kanda ordered already heading to the next scene. This one was three floors up from where they were. He wasn't looking forward to any of this.

And judging from the way Moa was meekly following him, the woman wasn't too pleased about having to go up there either.

The trek to the next crime scene turned out to be worse one yet. Entrails, lungs, liver, everything was where it shouldn't be. Including something that made it pretty obvious to Kanda that this vic was once a male. "Shit."

"Is that a—"

"A dick? Yes." Kanda affirmed. "And that..." he gestured to the other side of the room, "Is probably the balls that's supposed to be attached." If he weren't himself, Kanda would've instinctually guarded his prized possessions at that point...and he didn't mean Mugen in this instance.

"It looks like there are bites here too." Moa very much wanted to change the subject quickly. Not that it'd do her much good. No matter where the eyes traveled, there was gore almost everywhere.

 _Even worse_... Kanda thought as it quickly dawned on him that this poor schmuck probably got his cock torn from him in the worst possible way: cannibal.

Well, the Japanese male wouldn't be letting his Moyashi's mouth anywhere near his dick for the next month or so. At least, if he'd forgotten about this by then...

He...really doubted it though...where was the investigator that was supposed to do their job here? "This is just...horrible..." Moa breathed.

"That's putting it lightly."

"Why would someone do this?"

"Hell if I knew. I get the feeling this isn't the worst of it." Honestly, Kanda was figuring out a pattern here. The first crime scene, that one was actually the final one. Because starting at the second area they visited, there was a body chewed up like a dog's favorite toy. This...man they were looking at now must've actually been the second to be eaten, meaning the first victim was in the final crime scene.

He truly feared what would be revealed.

This was just... Urg. Why the fuck was his job so messed up sometimes?

It smelled foul in here... He wanted to leave.

Moa stepped back, lips pressed together in a thin line. They still had one more to go, and she didn't think she'd be able to hold up much longer with how things were going...

Leaving the current scene, the two made their way to the fourth and final murder scene. Cobalt eyes widened at the sight before them. Words couldn't begin to describe the nightmare that had befallen within the walls of the room.

"O-oh my god..." Kanda heard Moa whisper, before she inevitably ran out, he could still hear her releasing the lunch she ate before being sent out with him to investigate. He was glad he missed out on eating for today...had his stomach been full, he was more than certain he'd be in a worse state than Moa currently was.

"The fuck is this?" Was all the Japanese male was able to get out before someone else entered.

"You can say that again..." Kanda looked over his shoulder seeing that another FBI agent had entered. What was her name again? "I thought they were kidding when they said it looked like a brutal scene from a horror film. Whoever did this, went a bit overboard."

"Did you see the other three?"

"I did...oh, excuse me, I was recently transferred here. I'm Brigitte Fey, and I presume you're Yu Kanda?" The bob-cut woman looked up at the male, expecting a confirmation.

"Yeah." Relented the Japanese male. "Kanda to you."

"Understood." She was too formal to be a field agent, Kanda skeptically noted.

"First time in the field?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"To a trained eye, painfully so."

"Hm. I see. I was doing deskwork up until now."

That caught Kanda's attention. "Only paperwork? Then how is it that you're not upchucking right now?"

Raising a brow at the question, the woman shrugged. "I expected it."

"Che." Expected it, had she? "No one can take things that calmly even when expecting a scene at its worst. Even my first case, I was at least feeling ill. You seem to act...like an emotionless machine."

"Am I now?" Something was really rubbing Kanda the wrong way with this chick. He didn't like it. "Perhaps...it's because I've seen this before."

"What the fuck?"

"Do you remember the case of '03? The Man-Eater, I believe they called it?"

"I've heard of the case, yes. You saying that's the same son of a bitch?"

"Sons of bitches, in actuality." Brigitte corrected. "All the victims were always male, the youngest victim was only nine."

Nine? Fuck, and he thought these S-O-B's had it bad.

First it was the Crowned Clown impersonator, now this; why the fuck was it all happening here? Where were all the nice normal murder cases? Or the breaking-and-entering ones?

Sighing in annoyance, he decided there was no use in complaining. Either way, he still got paid keeping citizens safe from psychopaths. His phone rang, and he quickly picked up. "Kanda here. what do you have?"

" _You're not going to like what I've just found out._ " _, Link's voice sounded. "Seems Apocryphos was up to no good."_

Oh right...he'd forgotten about that one..."Don't tell me...you found a victim that matches his normal MO?"

" _Depends, are you at a crime scene of another killer_?"

"I've seen all four of them, yes."

" _Well, the killer was found_."

"Is something the matter?" Brigitte asked, quirking a brow.

"The bastard behind this slaughter was found." Kanda said hanging up the phone, and already heading out. "Finish up here. I'm going to check out the new crime scene."

"Yessir."

How the hell... Just as he was beginning to wrap his mind around this whole thing, the killer turns up found? What's up with that?

Kanda rubbed his temples with his thumb and his forefinger. _Such a headache..._

 **(* - *)**

Link stared at the man who was dead on the floor. It was obvious he had a quick death. Either that, or he was left to slowly die in agonizing pain, and he just ended it himself. The last one seemed to make more sense. After all, a slow painful death was the Apocryphos' way of doing things.

The German male checked his watch, frowning. "He's late..."

"Who the fuck are you calling late, two-mole?" Kanda growled as he made his way to the newest scene. "Che. So that's how it was."

"Indeed. Care to tell me about these four scenes you've found?"

"Cannibalism," the darker-haired male answered. "One with barely anything left. One with pieces left everywhere. One slightly showing signs of being eaten. One hardly touched.

"Sounds like they were getting full as they progressed." Link muttered, "Most of this blood I can already tell isn't his."

"Obviously."

"I already sent the birds out to collect more information. Anything they can find from the shadows."

"Good. You seem okay with the idea of Crow being your codename."

"If we could get a few more people, perhaps we...wait..."

"What?"

Link seemed to have gotten a plan. "We need more manpower, don't we?"

"You know some people?"

"I do, actually. But finding them may take a while." Link quickly explained. "They were AKUMA, but not quite, from what I recall. When their mission went south, Rouvelier basically fired them."

"Son of a bitch. Sounds like something he would do if pawns didn't work the way he wanted them to."

"Speaking of...I hadn't heard nor seen much of him in recent weeks." Link seemed troubled by this. "I'm sure it doesn't matter at the moment. I'll try and find these people, and we'll see if they're up for some shady business."

"I fucking hope they are. We can't do much with only you, me, and those two idiots."

Link sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Those two are a handful... Especially Mikk."

"For now, let's finish up here, and all that shit."

"Very well."

The Japanese male scowled, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to see his fiancé tonight. It pissed him off when that happened.

Maybe when all of this was said and done, he'd celebrate the case finally being closed with one hell of a night with the British male. To make up for everything.

 **. . - * - . .**

Lavi stared at the TV long after the program had ended. Bookman, knowing that look, had decided to leave him to his devices, knowing that once the red-headed male was in that state of thinking, there wasn't much even he could do to snap him out of it.

Imagine his shock when Lavi suddenly spoke up before he even left the living room. "Hey, gramps?"

"What do you want?"

"It's...amazing what kind of people are in this world, y'know? Sick...twisted...humanity is...I dunno...what would that word be?

Instead of answering, the elder of the two nodded. "I understand."

They'd both seen and heard things in what short time they'd lived that most never saw or heard in their entire lifetimes, so, frankly, Bookman couldn't blame Lavi for thinking that way.

This particular reaction from his grandson had occurred when the news brought up a recent case. About four people whom were eaten alive, and apparently, the killer was found dead just blocks away. It was strange, to say the least. The old man was honestly finding much to be out of place with it. He'd heard of the original case that man had once been a part of.

"And yet..." Lavi suddenly continued, turning to face his grandfather, "despite all that...I still somehow want to know there's some good on the world...even just a tiny little bit..."

The old man watched his grandson through world-weary eyes, catching the small pained smile tugging at his lips, and the overall tiredness in his expression. "Miss Lee," he began, seeing the red-head perk up when he did so, "is what you're looking for." Bookman moved to leave the room, and glanced back at the confused younger. "As is Allen Walker and Yu Kanda. They're good people. A little naïve at times, but still good."

Lavi chuckled. "Yu and Moyashi-chan...seriously, who would've thought?"

"I could say the same for you dating miss Lenalee Lee. Despite how her brother can be, you still beat the odds and managed to court her." If Lavi didn't know better, he was pretty sure his grandfather was... _teasing_ him? Was the world going to end? "Of course, I suppose only an idiot could really go after a girl with a brother like that."

"Now you're just poking fun at me, old man! OW!"

"How many times have I told you cease calling me old?!"

"If it's as hard as you kick, then it's a lot, damn panda! OW! Stop kicking me!"

"THAT WAS A SLAP, YOU FOOL! LEARN THE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN KICKING AND SLAPPING! AND FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME, DO NOT CALL ME A PANDA!"

"I ONLY CALL YOU A PANDA BECAUSE Y- OWWW!"

Bookman yanked harshly on the young man's ear, glaring. "Don't. You. _Dare finish that_ sentence."

"OW! OW! OW! OW! LEGGO! LEGGO! UNCLE! UNCLE! _UNCLE_ , DAMMIT!"

The elder released Lavi's ear with a roll of his eyes.

"Jeez, you were totally trying to tear of my fu—"

"Lavi? Bookman?" Both stood to attention at the sound of a familiar female voice. "I heard you a moment ago, where are you?"

"In the back, Lena-lady!" Lavi called out. "I thought you were working today." He continued as the Chinese woman entered.

"I was. But some dummy thought it'd be funny to drop a stink bomb into the baths." Lenalee sighed, placing her bag on the chair. "We're going to be closed for close to two weeks with how bad the stench is."

"Who in their right mind would do something like that?"

"I believe the term is a 'childish fool'." Bookman said. "I believe I've breaked enough, I'm going to open the store back up. By the way, Miss Lee, did Komui find the book useful?"

"I couldn't really tell you, he's never so much as let me see it since I brought it to him. What's in there anyway?"

"Cases past." The elderly man told her. "I had a call from him saying there was something familiar about the case as a whole. I'm sure you'll be the first know, knowing how Komui is."

"Huh. Is it about how killers are found blocks away from their crimes?"

"Yes."

"Huh. I know Yu's on the Impersonator case...you don't think he's taking two at the same time, do ya?"

"Knowing Kanda..." Lenalee sighed not even needing to finish that thought. All three knew the Japanese male would take any case he could to prove himself.

Bookman decided to take his leave to tend to the shop. "Do not make a mess of anything."

"Will do~" Lavi sing-sung. The second Bookman was out of sight, Lavi slung an arm around Lenalee's shoulder, grinning widely. "Ha. Thought he'd never leave."

Lenalee only rolled her eyes, before tapping his nose. "You just say that because he almost pulled off your ear."

"Hey, I'll have ya know, I'm really damn fond of having both of 'em."

"Mm-hmm."

"Alright, alright. What's ailing ya?" Lavi asked, seating them both on the couch. "And don't say 'nothing', 'cos I know better."

The Chinese woman bit her lip, before finally relenting, "Have Allen and Kanda...seemed...secretive lately?"

"Secretive?"

"Towards us and towards each other."

Lavi thought on it for a moment, then nodded. "I guess? Allen's been really focused on something lately..." He paused. "I think Fou's noticed it, too." The red-head smiled, pulling his girlfriend closer. "But Yu-chan's the same as ever."

"I'm worried, to be perfectly honest."

"Hey, hey, no worries! I think I have an idea to soothe your nerves. You. Me. and that really cool movie you've been talkin' about, I'll even treat ya to a 3 star meal, 'cos I can't afford 5 star."

She couldn't help herself. She laughed. "You always make me laugh, Lavi. Payment accepted. You got yourself a date."

"Yes!" Lavi cheered with his free arm. "I'll pick ya up at your place 'round five~"

 **. . - * - . .**

"You're certain?" Tyki asked the ex-AKUMA before him.

"More than I ever could be." He said. "It was Apocryphos that made the deal with that son of a bitch."

"I see...Wisely?"

"He's telling the truth." The younger ex-NOAH stated. "Seems our friend has been pretty busy with convicts and 'sinners' alike."

Tyki groaned, his hand automatically searching for the box of cigarettes he kept with him at all times. If he had to deal with this, he may as well use a nicotine boost to get him through it.

"I should start getting paid for this BS." Tyki muttered, finding his cancer sticks. "And then, I can go around saying 'they're not paying me enough for this.', or something."

"Indeed." About twenty-four hours had passed since they got word on the case Link and Kanda were working on. Meaning, two days ago the agents were still working on the crime, and the next day they were called to find information in the shadows. "Where do you keep getting those?"

"I stole them, obviously." Tyki said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm never caught."

"Uh...there's something else I think you sirs may wanna know." The former AKUMA spoke up.

Golden eyes flickered up, landing on the person before them. "And that is...?"

"You know a guy named Rouvelier? I heard from a reliable source he was seen with that creep."

That name did ring a bell to Tyki, but he couldn't place...ah, now he remembered. "Why would he be hanging around with Apocryphos?"

"We could snoop around more. But I get the feeling they're both connected to the mess that's been happenin' as of late."

They bid the third party goodbye, before walking back into the busy night streets. "We're going to have to tell him." Wisely stated.

"I'm not going to object." Tyki answered, "After all, I knew that guy was trouble the moment I first saw him."

This confused Wisely, "When did you meet him?"

"It was before you came along." The elder began, "Malcom C. Rouvelier came along long before even Road was born. Cyril and I were barely in our teens at the time, and he wanted an audience with the Earl."

"Kanda's always complaining about him..." Wisely mumbled. "So he's actually working with Apocryphos... Link and Kanda will have to be on guard around him."

"Wisely, can you handle things while I do a little snooping myself?" This, of all things to hear Tyki Mikk say, wasn't one to which Wisely expected to ever hear.

Henceforth, it was of no surprise when the younger male nearly tripped from the surprise. "P-pardon?!"

"Rouvelier is a character I'm more than worried about." Tyki explained, already writing something down on what seemed to be a piece of his cigarette box. He handed it to Wisely. "Meet me at this place in two weeks time. I should have all the information I'll need by then."

"You can't just go off by yourself!"

"Someone's going to have to keep those two from knowing about this." Tyki pointed out. "Here, you can even hold on to this."

Wisely was handed a watch of sorts. Ancient, almost. There was an incarnate decoration engraved within the golden lid, making something that resembled a cross. "What...is it?"

"An heirloom I'm rather fond of. I wouldn't even let death separate me from it. It's an old music box type thing. Don't damage it in anyway when I come back for it in two weeks." Tyki warned before disappearing into the night.

Wisely was left alone, the small music pocket watch resting in the palm of his hand. "I'm so dead if Kanda finds out about this."

And he would find out. That's just how these things went.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **And thus we're back to the serious shit. Looks like there's a lot we've yet to know about the case...I wonder what Tyki found out...**

 **Welp! As you know, R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, but by now, we all know I probably need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Give the story some love and favorite if you hadn't already, and seriously, follow this thing if you wanna keep up to date with what's going on. Check out XavierForest's works too, 'cos seriously. He's the other author who works on this fic xD**

 **We'll see you next time on, Fade to Gray!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hana: I'M ON TIME! YESH~!**

 **Allen: Uh...good job?**

 **Kanda: Che. I could care less.**

 **Lavi: Hey, be a little nicer, Yu.**

 **Kanda: Call me that again, and I'll decapitate you.**

 **Lavi: SCARY! -hides behind Allen-**

 **Allen/Hana: ...**

 **Hana: Neither Xavier nor myself own D. Gray-man. A pity, really...the things that just might happen...**

 **Allen: ...Uh...enjoy the story?**

 **... ... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 25 - +_**

Humming filled the room, as the 'holy man' cleaned and polished his prized cross. One of a kind of pure silver, with an old Latin phrase engraved from one end of the guard to the other. Another glance revealed a small gap between the longer portion and shorter. A hidden weapon.

"What does a holy man need a dagger for?" A deep voice asked, eying the cross the man before him was taking great care in. He stood in the shadows, hidden from the torso up. The only features visible are dark raven tresses, only held back in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

He stopped what he was doing, placing the items on the table, as he turned to look at the man. "Well, in our day and age, one can never be too careful." He said, "Even if God watches over me, as I cleanse this world, I am only as safe as the next man in this tainted world."

"You say that a lot." The unnamed man said. "Tell me, what is it I gain from our agreement? Vengeance? Repentance from the one who wronged me? My beloved was taken from me, Father."

"A loved one to be taken before their time is always the time where grievances will thrive." The man adjusted his glasses, looking up at the other male. "But all we are doing for this world is to right the wrongs, and deliver judgment and punishment amongst the sinners that have evaded the judgment of God."

"You fail to answer my question."

"God will have His answer for you. You must pursue it, my child."

The other man sighed. "Even with all you've done, you still sound like an actual priest."

"Because I am," Apocryphos said, and rested a hand on his chest. "All I'm doing is acting as the hand of God."

"And yet, you still let someone like me get off easily."

"God cares not if you love another man nor a woman." The curly-haired man said, before turning back to face his work, "After all, if love is blind, then perhaps it is in His design it is so."

"God may not care, but I get the feeling you do." Trekking through dangerous waters was always something he'd done. Even before his lover passed away, he always did things that made the other man worry. "You had every intent on offing me. Yet here I am."

"A pawn should never question the player who uses it." He then looked up towards the door, and grinned, "While speaking of pawns, I believe you've over welcomed your stay, my dear sir. He's coming back."

The room was empty before he finished his sentence. Apocryphos grinned, as he sent a silent prayer. Time to rid another useless pawn. He stood as the door opened, his knife at the ready.

The target never had the chance to scream.

 **(* - *)**

Shortly after leaving the lair, he heard rushing footsteps. Seems someone was in a hurry. Quite weird considering how late it was. He continued walking, it wasn't long before a flash of white passed by him, his eyes widened, as he quickly turned just in time to see the young man it belonged to.

It was that kid...

...that kid that gave _him_ happiness...

While he was forced into despair...it wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair...

...it wasn't fair...

He clenched his fists, and glared where the young male had disappeared.

Soon.

Very soon...they will know despair. Revenge...he would get revenge...

 **(* - *)**

Allen stopped in his tracks, and turned to look behind him. He didn't just see Kanda earlier, did he? No...that couldn't be. Kanda was at work and he...was totally running late for his part-time job! "Dammit!" He all but screamed, as he continued rushing off. This was one of those times he really hated his last professor. Bastard purposely did this because he thought he was better than everyone else...how does a guy like him even keep his job?

He was _so_ gonna get scolded for being late _again_! Arrg!

Why was this always happening?!

Not long later, he soon found himself at the door. "WALKER!"

"YESSIR!" He panicked. His panic was met with laughter, and Allen found himself growing annoyed. "Dammit, Wise!"

Said ex-NOAH grinned. "I couldn't resist."

"Bastard," he growled, and crossed his arms.

"Careful," the older white-haired male warned. "You're beginning to sound like your grumpy-ass fiancé."

"That reminds me though..." Allen said, thinking back to the man he past, "Wisely, I think I saw someone while I was rushing, but I only got glimpse of him."

"And that's relevant, how?"

The younger of two crossed his arms, "Honestly, the moment I passed him, I felt...something familiar. Not in deja vu thing, either."

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah." Allen affirmed. "You picked Eliade's mind the other day, but can you—"

"Done."

Allen glowered at the other British male, disbelief also written on his face. "Seriously, Wisely?"

"Seriously. And you should seriously get to work before your boss kills you." He also noted, before leaving. He heard the panicked screech as he left, but had no time to enjoy the other's suffering. Seems he had another clue to work with. The image that flashed in Allen's mind wasn't as detailed as he'd of liked, but it was a start. Pulling out a sketchbook from his satchel, he found a clean page, and quickly drew out a rough sketch of the image. "Hm...I think I saw him somewhere before...haven't I?"

 **. . - * - . .**

"Arystar, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus, to be perfectly honest, my dear Eliade." Krory said. "But, I do have some good news. I'll be discharged soon. Has the shop been well since my...er...leave, I suppose?"

"Bookman and Lavi have been helping where they can. It was nice of them to do so in order to help me keep the doors open for the day."

"That's nice. I just feel awful I can't work to help provide at the given time."

"You could make up for it when you're at full health again, Arystar." Eliade smiled.

Her husband tried too hard, really. He needed to be resting right now, not worrying over her. Besides, it was in both their best interests if he stayed where he was. What Eliade planned on doing... she didn't want her husband involved.

Even if she'd sworn to forgo this life...If it meant protecting Arystar...

She winced when she felt flick between her brows. "Eliade, if you keep making that face, you'll get a wrinkle."

"Ah." Had she not been the one to tell him that when they first met? It seemed so, she recalled. "How foolish of me."

"I suppose you should man the shop. Thank you for visiting in this dreary setting."

"I believe I'm obligated as your lawfully wedded wife, my love."

Krory chuckled. "I'll see you next time, my beloved." Eliade then stood, and leaned over kissing her husband goodbye. She left soon after. There was much on her mind, nothing Krory needed to worry about.

She cupped her hands over her womb. It'd only be a matter of time before she wouldn't be able to hide it. Somehow, it hurt not telling her husband he would be a father soon. But while she couldn't tell her husband, Allen had things he _wouldn't_ tell his fiancé. Kanda was a sharp man. She was pretty sure Allen's secret would be found out sooner rather than later.

Eyes widened in a sudden realization. Although secrets were meant to normally be hidden from those around you, there was the painfully obvious truth about others. Some secrets...were never meant to be.

Why did such a recognition...have such dark ominous sense of foreboding?

Maybe... because soon, all of their secrets, both her's and Allen's, would be brought to light.

How would Arystar look at her when he found out? Would he want their child?

Eliade felt herself smile, and sighed. Of course he'd want the child. Of course he'd still want _her_. That was just who he was, and why she married him in the first place.

"Such a man like him, is hard to come by these days." She mused.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Hmm..." The Portuguese male skimmed through pages amongst pages of different articles, but so far, he hadn't been able to find anything he was looking for. He knew what he needed to find, but no matter where he searched, it was like there wasn't anything there. Like the family as a whole never existed. It was strange, to say the least, until he came across a government website. "Oh? What have we here?"

One talent Tyki prided himself in, had actually been his ability to hack. It was a trait all the NOAH learned, and while he wasn't a pro, he knew enough to hack the system to win most games in an online Poker match. To this day, none knew the wiser. Now, hacking into a website that was more likely than not constantly being tracked...that was a whole new ballgame as a whole. He'll admit, he was a little rusty, after all, it was ten years since he bothered to do something like this, but he was certain it was like riding a bike. He cracked his knuckles. "Alright you little piece of shit," He muttered, "Let's see what you can do."

It was only five minutes later that Tyki realized Wisely would have been better suited to this. That _had_ been the ex-NOAH of Wisdom's main role, after all.

Grumbling at his stupidity, he took a breath, and relaxed himself. There really wasn't a point in getting all worked up over this. After all, only he really knew what he was looking for. And also Wisely could catch a glimpse of what information he was looking for, the young man wouldn't be able to actually find what he, Tyki Mikk, was officially looking for.

"Alright, Mikk. Let's brush up on your hacker skills, and hope you get somewhere." He finally decided. "Never thought I'd actually need to use this thing again." He pulled out a necklace he normally kept hidden. At first glance, it seemed like a normal charm of sorts. But the truth of it was, it was an USB. He yanked it from the cap, and plugged it in. "Let the hacking commence."

His golden eyes scanned through sentence after sentence of information, narrowing when they still couldn't find what they wanted. "Where are you?"

It was faint, but he was still able to pick up a buzzing sound. "Dammit..." He growled. He'd set off an alarm. There was only one thing he could do at this point. Download everything, and look it over in a safer place.

Granted, doing this in a government building...there were a lot of risks involved after all. But this had been his brother's office, granted. He was surprised some of his things were still here...why were his things still here? He'd figured that out on a later date, this was more important. A soft ding alerted of the completed task, and he quickly removed his device, and then quickly programed the computer to self-destruct the data.

Not a trace will be left. Not even a fingerprint. Gloves, in that aspect, were quite useful.

Now all he had to do was get out of there before he was captured. Again.

Kanda probably wouldn't be too pleased about that.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Kanda, are you feeling well?" Miranda Lotto asked, taking note of the state of her colleague. The Japanese man had barely eaten in the past few days, and she was more than certain he was getting less sleep than herself.

"I'm fine."

"B-but Kanda..."

Said Japanese male scowled. "I said that I'm fine, Lotto."

"Y-You're not." She wasn't sure what was getting into her, but it was too late to turn back the moment the words left her lips, "Kanda, you need rest, food. You can't continue on this way. You'll surely work yourself into your grave, and I fear you're already half way to it...what would Allen do if you suddenly dropped dead? Those two children you want to adopt? Goodness, do you never think of how your actions would affect those closet to you?"

Taken aback, Kanda paused, and took a good look at his co-worker's face. She was afraid, still, but much of that was hidden by worry. Worry for _him_. "Che." He stood, gave the woman a glare, and grabbed his bag. "I'll take a half-hour lunch break."

"K-Kanda... You st-still need re-"

" _Fine_." He growled. He had practically growled. "I'll fucking eat. I'll fucking _rest_. If it will get you to fucking _shut up_ about it."

"That's really all I'm asking for, Kanda."

"Che." Annoyed as he was, he stood, and stormed out of his office. Miranda stood there, releasing a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"My gosh, I don't think I've been so scared as I was just moments before..."

"Miss Lotto?"

"YESSIR?!" She blinked realizing the voice wasn't Kanda's...much less male. "Oh...er...Brigitte Fey...wasn't it?"

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were almost like his mother." Brigitte Fey pointed out.

"Oh, no, no, no. Far from it."

"Then you're close?"

Miranda fidgeted in her place, looked down at her feet, and shrugged. "It's just... we've worked together for a long time... and I know how much people worry when he does this to himself."

"People?"

"His fiancé, for one."

Bridgette tucked a strand of curled hair behind her ear, thick eyebrows rising. "Fiancé? How someone with his personality..." She shook her head. "There's someone for everyone, I suppose." Dark eye focused on the other woman. "What's her name?"

Miranda stepped back. "He. His fiancé is a boy, and his name is Allen."

"A male?" Miranda was honestly feeling highly uncomfortable speaking with this woman. She nodded. "Interesting."

"Fey, what the fuck are you doing in my office?"

Miranda screeched, a hand over her heart as she turned to face the Japanese male who hadn't been gone for five minutes.

"So, you're gay."

"You're point being?" Kanda sneered. "I came back to get my fucking wallet, and I find an annoying rat."

"You didn't deny it."

"Of course I didn't fucking deny it. Now get out." Kanda's hand was itching to unsheathe Mugen at that point. Saying nothing more, the intruding woman left. "Lotto, I got a job for you."

"Uh...what is it?"

"I don't want that bitch near my office again. She's too suspicious for my liking."

So it wasn't just her that though something wasn't right with that woman. "Yessir." Miranda said. "You're still getting lunch aren't you?"

Kanda rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn't answer. He'd need to have Link do a background check on that rat.

 **(* - *)**

"Allen, was it?" Brigitte muttered. It was a common name, really. She expected a lot of things, but Yu Kanda having a fiancé...of the same gender no less, was a shock. From what she gathered of the man he was rude, prideful, and admittedly good-looking. Perhaps a heartbreaker. Her job was to assist the FBI in their search for the Crowned Clown impersonator. This 'Allen' boy might be an interesting person to look into.

What kind of person was this man? But on the other hand, Miranda Lotto had said 'boy', so perhaps a younger male. Younger than Kanda could mean either a high schooler, or a college student. She would need to look into local schools.

Still... a boy...

Well, each to their own.

 **. . - * - . .**

He finally had a lead on them. It took him longer than he'd care to admit, but he finally them. All of them. It was a long while...how would they react to seeing him at their front door? _Dammit, Link, you're grown man now, you have no reason for such foolishness!_

"Howard?" He turned to where he heard the voice, and gulped upon seeing who it was who called his name. "Howard Link! Oh my god, it really is you!"

"Uh...been a while, hasn't it, Tewaku?"

"Try three years!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" The long-haired blonde woman eyed her friend she had so many questions. And Link could tell there would be a barrage of them in the near future.

"I...actually came to ask you all a very important question...are they here?"

"My brother is at least," She explained. "In fact, I've been living here with him, and Tosuka...but...you already know that, now don't you?"

"Guilty."

"Why am I not surprised?" She mumbled, smiling wryly. Then she stepped aside and gestured inside with a wave of her hand. "Come in, I guess."

"Don't mind if I do, I suppose." Link said, entering the abode. It wasn't anything fancy. A single family home with an upstairs and down. It was roomy enough for who lived here. The stairs were against the wall and facing the door, where the rest of the house, narrow it was, was open to allow better flow.

"Tewaku? That you?"

"Yes, brother!" She called, "Guess who came to visit after three years."

Madaro, Link decided, hadn't changed too much over the years. He still had that air about him. "Long time no see, Madaro."

"Three years." He said in disbelief. "What the hell have you been up to since last time?"

"This and that." Link shrugged. "I'm working for the FBI in Intel."

"That explains how you found the three of us then."

"FBI...you work under that man, don't you?" It was never a secret Tewaku didn't like Rouvelier. None of the team did. Espeically when he'd left the trio for dead when an assignment didn't go well.

"I do. More or less. You could say I've actually been working under someone else these days if you want to be technical."

"Who?" The girl asked warily.

Link leant his back against a nearby wall and crossed his arms, before answering, "Kanda Yu."

Madaro found he couldn't help himself when he suddenly started laughing. "Kanda. That guy who you complained about nonstop when he came into the picture? That Kanda?"

"Don't get me wrong. He's still rather...for the lack of a better word, an ass, but we've both found we have one thing in common."

"What's that?" Tewaku asked.

"His fiancé." Link simply stated.

"That guy's got a fiancé now?" Tewaku tapped her chin thoughtfully, then frowned. "Wait. Why do you have his fiancé in common?"

"Because his fiancé was that one friend I told you two about in past emails."

"Past…e-mail...OH! That mid-term transfer student, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"But wasn't that a boy—ohhh." Tewaku's expression changed from confusion to glee as she put two and two together. "I didn't know the infamous Yu Kanda rolled that way."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised myself." The other male mused.

"And while we're on the subject of Kanda," Link continued his earlier train of thought. "We have a little proposition for you. All of you, really."

"What do you need?" Madaro was the one to ask.

"Actually," Tewaku interjected, "the real question here is whether or not it has anything to do with Rouvelier."

Link shook his head once. "I told you already that I'm working with Kanda now. Besides, Rouvelier is being kept in the dark on this."

The woman smirked. "I like the sound of this already. Continue."

And so he did.

 **(* - *)**

After thoroughly disclosing what their new job entailed, the sibling duo nodded in understanding. "And we're simply going to be known as CROW?" Madaro inquired. "I rather like it, actually."

"I'll even admit, it grew on me." Link said with a shrug. "Now all I need to do is find the rest. I trust you can tell Tokusa?"

"Not a problem." Tewaku grinned. "It'll be an honor working with you. And I suppose this Kanda character we haven't met in person yet."

"I feel I've stayed long enough." Link said, as he stood from his seat. "It was nice getting to see you again."

"You don't have to worry about finding the others. We'll let them know."

"Thank you, Tewaku." The blonde-haired male stated. "I'll give you all the details within the oncoming week."

"Will do," Madaro stated. Link left right after.

Tewaku smiled, picking up the mugs they had used. "I'm looking forward to this, aren't you?"

"Of course. It's a lot to take in, however." Madaro sighed. "It'll be like old times...just with far better working conditions."

The youngest giggled, but sobered up as she looked her brother in the eyes, "I personally want to check on this man we're working for though."

"We won't know what we need until we start work."

"Yeah, I know..." She sighed. "Alright. We'll just have to test him. If he's worthy, we'll stick around."

"If not, then, I suppose we're out."

"I'll tell Tokusa, you inform the others."

"You just don't want a repeat of the last time you tried using that old phone." Madaro muttered, but the amusement of the memory was clear in his eyes.

"Nope. I refuse to touch that thing ever again," she huffed.

 **. . - * - . .**

 _Slow day..._ Allen thought as he risked another glance to the clock. _I wonder if Wisely can find that guy? I honestly didn't get much of a good look at him to begin with though..._ It was three hours since he last saw the other British male, and Allen had another two hours left of his shift.

Why did he sign up for this job? It was boring! He had other things he needed to do, dammit!

It's not like he needed the money. Kanda made more than enou-

Allen stopped that thought there.

He knew it wasn't good to financially rely on his fiancé forever. And he didn't feel right doing that, either. He wasn't going to marry Kanda for his money.

Allen's face heated up. _Marriage…_ Now there was something he'd never thought possible. But now that he was actually in a situation where he _could_ , his head was sometimes overrun by it.

It'd be small... Only close friends and family... Lala as flower girl and Timothy as ring bearer... A nice cake... And then the honeymoon would be...

God. He doubted he'd even be able to leave the bed during their honeymoon.

He wondered...would Kanda be okay with...maybe not using the toys on their first night of husband and husband...? Just the first night...he felt that one night should be special. No torturous foreplay, no painful — and oddly pleasurable — rough sex...just the elder making love to him. Allen could feel his face changing from pale to red from the imagery.

"Excuse me?"

Allen blinked in confusion, before belatedly realizing there was someone directly in his face. Startled, he shrieked, and fell off his chair, landing with the grace of a klutzy puppy.

"That's rude."

The young man groaned, as he helped himself up with the counter. "And being in my face isn't?"

Nod.

Who was this weirdo? Allen found himself questioning. She couldn't be much older than he was...if not maybe younger. Her hair was styled in two thick braids, neither which really reached her shoulders. Her expression...seemed a little unnerving, if he was being completely honest. "Um...anything I can help you with?"

"Yes."

"And that would be...?"

"Your scar." Pause. "How?"

"How...did I get it?" Who was this person? "Sorry...but I'm not comfortable talking about it..."

"I see."

"Um... Is there anything else I can help you with, miss...?"

"...Kiredori."

"Well, Kiredori, do you need my help with anything, or was that it?"

"Gum."

"Gum?"

"Yes."

"Er...you can find some in isle four."

Kiredori nodded, and headed to the isle in question.

"...strange girl."

He shook his head and smiled. There were a lot of strange people around nowadays.

Or maybe he'd just never noticed them before...

Or...perhaps he just doesn't notice anymore. It wasn't like most people he knew were...well 'normal', at this point. Lavi was a prime example.

Kanda was, too... And himself. Definitely himself.

"Here." Silver eyes blinked when a pack of gum was placed on the counter.

"You don't talk a lot, do you?"

"No."

"Er...right then. Anything else you need?"

"...pop."

Admittedly, there were American slang terms Allen wasn't familiar with. 'Pop' being one of them. "Pop?"

Kiredori remained expressionless. "Soda."

"Ah." Soda pop...that should've been obvious. "What kind do you want?"

"What's there to choose from?"

So she could form sentences... "Take your pick. We have Pepsi and Coca-Cola products here." It was a general store.

"...One."

Well, there went the sentences. Sighing, Allen turned to get the cola in question. "Here you are, your total is $2.81"

"Here." She handed him three dollars.

"Alright...and here's your change. Thank you for shopping here." The girl said nothing as she walked out with her purchases.

Allen watched her leave, and when the automatic doors closed behind her, he groaned. Why did he always meet the weird ones?

Groaning to himself, Allen all but slammed his head against the counter.

He wasn't sure how much time went by, but it mustn't have been that long. Someone was poking his cheek, and he groaned in annoyance. "Allen~ Allen~ Allen~"

"I don't think you should be—"

"STOP THAT Y'BLOODY WANKER!" The British male had shot up in annoyance, glaring daggers at the one to assault him. Jean falls back in surprise, and Leo was fighting a migraine.

"Told you that wasn't a good idea."

"Shuddup..."

"...what are you two doing here?"

"We got stuff but you were sleeping for five minutes." Leo explained.

"Oh...okay then..." Allen sighed.

Jean gave the elder an easy grin. "Should you really be sleeping on the job?"

"All I've been getting is weirdos; I deserve sleep."

"But on the job?" Leo asked. "Aren't ya gonna get fired if your boss finds out?"

"He's not even here." Allen explained, "Hell, that ass left the moment I got here."

"Interesting." Jean mused. "That means you're basically the boss."

"You are not getting anything for a discount, Jean."

"Dammit."

Leo leant against the counter and smiled up at the white-haired male. "Then what about giving stuff to us for free?"

Allen stared at the boy blankly for a moment, before slapping the younger over the head. "Hell no."

"Ow...dammit!" Leo pouted.

Indifferent to the incident, Allen shrugged, "Pay up, and maybe I won't tell your parents about that thing that happened?"

The two teenagers stiffened, before a barrage of 'please don't tell my dad', or 'please don't tell my mom' came forth.

"That's what I thought," the Brit mumbled.

After two minutes of calming them down, Allen had them pay for their things, before they left. Sighing, Allen once again slumped against the counter. At least his second job was in a music store...he smiled at that. Music was calming, and he actually had the night shift tonight. Meaning he had four hours after he got off here to go home, get cleaned up, changed, eat, and get to his other source of income.

The bell over the door rang, and Allen stood up, this time ready to greet his new customer. "Hello, and welcome to..." He trailed off as he got a good look at the man who entered. Allen was sure he hadn't seen him before, but...he felt he'd seen him somewhere...

"..."

"Um...pardon?" Maybe it was years of training, or simply instinct, but something wasn't right with this man. "I didn't catch that."

"...ie...ed..."

The young man tensed, readying to get into action. An arm raised, and with it, a pistol. Silver eyes widened, but his hesitation only lasted a second before he instinctively got out of the way of the bullet aimed for his heart. He knew normally no one would've been able to get out of the way of a point blank shot. But, since when had he ever been normal?

He ducked low behind the counter and listened, and when he heard no movement from the other side, he waited.

This place had cameras equipped, so the authorities would be able to see that this guy's imminent death wasn't his fault, but things still wouldn't look all too good if he turned up at the scene of _two_ murders... First Eliade's, then this. It would be difficult to lie his way out of that situation.

Or he could just kill the guy, erase the footage, and dump his body somewhere. He'd done it before, so it'd be easy enough.

No. No, no, no! He wasn't _that_ person anymore! He was Allen Walker. Engaged to Yu Kanda, living a normal-as-he's-able-to-live life...there had to be another way...

"...die."

He couldn't dodge what he wasn't able to see coming. The shot rang out, and Allen screamed when the bullet found its way into his arm. "The hell are you doing?" He yelled out, as he moved to the other end of the counter. The panic button was just in reach...

He was answered with another gunshot, and this time, Allen turned to see where it was shot. Much to his horror, it was _exactly_ where his head was. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ He scrambled to the button, slamming upward on the upside down device. The police would be coming when the signal would get to them...

All he had to do was stay alive...which was far easier said than done. He couldn't see the gunner, and the gunner...wait...Allen quickly took a glance up at the monitor where the camera was wirelessly connected. _FUCK!_ He was quick to duck the moment the gun fired. Of course! That's how he managed to get him in the arm! And nearly in his head just moments ago.

Allen's heart skipped a beat when the man made to move _over_ the counter, and his mouth went dry as he found himself face-to-face with the gun. He scrambled back just in time to avoid the next bullet, and then when he tried to re-aim, the boy shoved the larger male -along with a stack of newspapers- off the counter.

He winced and clutched at his arm, the one in which the bullet still resided, and heard a grunt from the other.

How was he supposed to do this without killing the guy?

It occurred to him that he didn't need to _kill_ him. Allen could disarm the gunner, and knock him out. They teach that stuff in martial arts classes, don't they?

Well, whatever he was gonna do, he had to do it quickly.

He looked down at the blood soaking his shirt and grimaced. It wasn't good to be moving around in his current condition.

He only had one chance at this. Determined, he eyed the monitor, waiting for the right moment.

It came when the gunner aimed once again. He heard the gun click; the intruder was out of bullets. Taking his chance, Allen jumped over the counter, and caught the man off guard.

He saw eyes widen, and, using that moment, he crashed into his assailant and knocked the gun from the man's hand.

He held one arm behind the assailant in a vice grip, one elbow digging into the area between, and his knee was preventing the other hand from moving. "Alrigh' y'shite, the 'ell were ya goin' 'roun' tryin' ta kill me, huh?"

"Die."

Taking a deep breath, Allen glared down at the stranger. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his cockney showing again. "I think I'm the one with the upper hand."

"Kill." Didn't his assailant—? "Me." No sooner did that last word escape the man's lips, there was the sound of gun...sniper rifle...and then the body he was subduing went limp.

"W-wha...?" Quickly standing, Allen rushed outside, to try and find the sniper. He didn't see anyone, but he could still sense something wasn't right. It was only because of his instincts that he realized he was now the target. He dodged to the right, only to have a new bullet embed itself into his left shoulder. "AAAH!" He realized that he now had two bullets in his left arm. This wasn't good...he had to run.

And run he did. His hand clutched his new wound, this was bad, seriously, and totally bad...he was grateful to the NOAH for helping him increase essential points in even being an assassin. Speed, and stamina being more than useful at the given moment. He heard another shot, it was close, but didn't quite hit him.

"Dammit, KID! Over here!" He knew that voice...but why in the hell...on second thought, he'd question that later, as the one who called out to him, had pulled him into their hideaway, and behind the building at the end of the alley. "You always get into trouble, don't you?"

"Fou?"

"Who else? Dammit, that son of a bitch...why were you being targeted?"

"I don't know...someone else was...d-dammit..." Allen had lost too much blood...things were swirling...he could barely make out what his friend was saying before everything went black.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I'M ON TIME! It's not the end of the day, and it's not almost tomorrow. I posted around my normal time :)**

 **Life's good~ And I got a C on my History Midterm -victory pose-**

 **Now then. This was an interesting chapter to work on...I liked it~**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, even though I know and you know I probably need it. Don't forget to give this story some love, and favorite if you hadn't already. Follow this work, and stay recent with new chapters, and to get to these things faster than everyone else leave a reivew, and let us know how we're doing! :D Don't forget to check XavierForest's work~!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hana: New chapter ready and here for your reading enjoyment!**

 **Lavi: Cool. A lot happens here!**

 **Allen: -sweat drops-**

 **Kanda: Che.**

 **Hana: ...XavierForest and myself don't own D. Gray-man! Just the story you guys get to read~!**

 **Allen: Enjoy the new chapter, everyone!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 26 - +_**

Fou caught the boy before he hit the ground, though just barely. "Damn! Oi! Brat!"

She'd been undercover when the alert came that a local store was being mugged. Being the closest, Fou had been first on the scene, or at least first to run to it. It wasn't until someone shot a gun when she hid in the alley that she soon saw Allen run by.

He was lucky she was there. She herself felt lucky that she grabbed Bak's phone for the day, after hers died on her before leaving the house. "OI! Fou Chang calling for an ambulance! I have a young male, 19 years old. He was shot twice in the left arm. He lost blood, and send Yu Kanda out."

"Yu Kanda, ma'am?" The operator asked, completely astonished by such a request.

"Don't ask questions! Do what you're told!"

"Y-YES MA'AM!"

The Japanese male, she knew, would blow a gasket when he found out about this.

But hey, at least she wasn't one of his co-workers. God she pitied them right now.

"...u...?"

"Stay awake, short stuff, c'mon, don't go to sleep, alright?"

"Fo...u...?"

The ambulance was taking way too long for her liking. She didn't have anything to at least slow down the blood.

"...y arm... urts..."

She cursed. Not only was there this to deal with, but she still didn't know whether or not the sniper had left.

"Damn it..." Surprised, Fou turned seeing the man she only ever saw through surveillance that one day.

"Tyki Mikk?"

"I'll answer any questions another time." He grumbled, before tearing a sleeve from his shirt, and proceeded to tear it long ways in half. "Wrap this around his shoulder. I'll wrap up the other wound."

"I know you're working under Kanda and all, but why are you here?"

"Oh? You know about that?" He was focused on the task at hand, tightening the sleeve scrap until it was secure. "That would explain why he was rather annoyed that one day."

"Yeah...that would do..." Fou was honestly weary at the moment. She went on to fastening the other scrap of fabric as best she could around Allen's injured shoulder. "Why are you here?" She repeated.

"I could practically smell the bloodlust from the man who passed by me a few blocks away. Normally, I wouldn't bother myself with scum like that, but something told me to follow him. I lost track of that son of a bitch, however, and moments later, I heard the gunshots...and here I am."

"For a guy who did unspeakable shit with the rest of the NOAH, you sure can be...dare I say it...humane?"

"Ha. Don't go believing that." Focused on his work as he was, he failed to see the woman's frown. "One of the reasons I'm doing this is to get back on Mr. Kitchen Knife's good side. I haven't been in touch lately, so I wouldn't put it past him to be pissed."

"'One of the reasons'?"

Tyki smirked. He and the brat went way back, even if their relationship had been a negative one. Of course, he couldn't just go around telling people that.

"That should slow down the bleeding. I assume you called an ambulance?"

"Of course I did, idiot." Four scowled. "What kind of woman do you take me for? Don't answer that."

"Believe me, I learned not to be while around Road and Lulu Bell." He stood, and eyed the rooftops. "I don't feel a sense of bloodlust anymore...seems they believe they got their target..."

It was then Bak's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID. "Super scary Jap?" Fou read out, before laughing. She opened the phone, "How's it going "Mr. 'Super Scary Jap'?"

"The fuck?"

"If you think of it, I'm making fun of Baka Bak by doing that."

"The hell did you call me for? I'm dealing with enough fucking shit as is."

"I'm gonna need you to meet us at the hospital."

Silence, before Kanda questioned the woman, "What do you mean by 'we', exactly?"

"A thing we use in indicating more than one person being—"

"Stop bull-shitting, you infuriating bitch."

"Allen."

Another silence. But Kanda doesn't reply as the line goes dead.

"I suppose that means he'll meet you there."

"You're not coming?"

"The boy doesn't quite know about what's been going on." Tyki said, before walking out. "I still have much to do, and so little time remaining." He left the duo on that note.

The ambulance came fifteen minutes later. Fou was pretty sure Kanda was either already there, or on is way. Traffic, and said man's driving depending.

This would be hell... Kanda was hard enough to deal with one a _good_ day, and now here she was, holding the man's bleeding fiancé...

 **.. - * - . .**

He hadn't been in his office for five minutes when he got the call from some panicky clerk calling about something he was sure not even god knew. He hung up, and barely moments later had he received the call again, this time giving him a number he wasn't familiar with. He growled, and otherwise dialed it, this time getting the voice of Fou telling him to meet her and an injured Allen at the hospital.

That was why he was racing through the streets in hopes of meeting the ambulance that should contain both Fou, and more importantly, Allen. He had many questions racing through his mind the most prominent were about the younger's well-being. Why was he heading towards the hospital? What happened? Did he overwork himself?

That was a likely scenario, knowing the Brit. Why was Allen even working? It really didn't make any sense to the older male. _He_ made enough for the both of them combined; Allen didn't need to work.

Granted...most of the money was from his late father when he came of age...but that was beside the point. He never completely touched that money, and had no intention of it, unless it was needed. The hospital was now in sight as he took note there wasn't an ambulance here yet. He must've gotten here before them.

This wasn't going to help his frazzled nerves, not in the slightest.

He parked the car nearby and climbed out, and then slammed the door shut behind himself.

Why was the ambulance taking so long?

About twenty or so minutes pass before he hears sirens. Sure enough, the ambulance comes into view, rushing to get its injured person into the building. Unwilling to wait around, he rushed over, just in time to seeing Fou hop out from the back.

What he also saw, however, was the smears of blood on her clothes, and the grim expression on her face.

"What happened?" He more so demanded than asked. Fou looked at the approaching Japanese man, and sighed.

"He was shot."

The first thing he felt was worry, and the next was unbridled anger. " _Who_ shot him?"

The both of them watched as an unconscious Allen Walker was unloaded from the ambulance on a stretcher, and the orange-haired woman shook her head. "Don't know who they are, but there were two of them. One's dead, and the other got away."

"Two?"

"He was shot twice in the arm; one at close range, and the other via a sniper, meaning this wasn't just a convenience store robbery."

"God fucking dammit it all to hell!" He was absolutely _livid_ at the current moment. Not just because someone outright shot his fiancé, but one of them had gotten away. "Fou, get Link, and tell him I have a high priority job for him. I need him to find any footage in the area the Moyashi was working."

"What'll you do?"

"I'm going to make sure no one tries anything while he's recovering. If that sniper is after him, I'm not taking any chances."

"Understood. Oh, that reminds me..." She glanced at the doctors wheeling Allen inside. "Your missing pet was in the neighborhood. He helped me slow the blood flow so he could get back in your good graces."

"Missing pet?" Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "You mean..."

Fou nodded. "He said something about there still being things he has to do."

"Che. Of course he does." Kanda grumbled. Wisely, Kanda had learned, was horrible at keeping secrets. At least when it came to 'family'. And yes, he used that term rather lightly. "Get going."

"Aye-aye, sir." Fou saluted, before heading off. Kanda then turned his attention to the gurney being rolled away. Standing around wasn't going to do much, so he followed them, staying by the injured boy's side.

His sharp eyes took in his fiancé's slack pale features and the scraps of bloodied material tied around his left arm, before trailing back down his young love's body in search of any other injuries. There was nothing he could see, but then again, Allen was decked out in long sleeves and full-length pants, so that was normal. He'd have to have the doctors give him a full report when they were done.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room." The doctor said, having stopped him from continuing. "Are you in relation to him?"

"He's my fiancé."

"Alright then. We'll let you know when he's out."

Kanda scowled but otherwise did as he was asked, moving to sit at one of the chairs left there for visitors.

He didn't want to wait. He wanted to see the boy _now_ , and get answers as to how and why this happened.

Taking a deep breath, Kanda willed himself to calm down. Losing it wouldn't do him any good.

All he could do was wait.

 **(* - *)**

He tapped his foot impatiently against the ground, glaring at anyone who happened to walk past.

They were taking too long.

It was around this time, when four people barged in. Three of whom were frantic, while the fourth was just annoyed. Great. Just great.

"Allen! Do you have an Allen Walker here?!" Neah's voice was panicked, perhaps more so than Lenalee's and Lavi's, who also asked the same moment the boy's uncle had. The poor clerk was at a loss.

"You three are scaring the girl." Cross growled, pulling Lavi and Neah away by the scruffs of their shirts. "Act your damn ages, will ya?"

"Che. I take it Fou called you four?" Kanda guessed, making his presence to the four known.

"She called me and Cross..." Neah admitted.

"We saw it on the news." Lenalee said... "Lavi and I..."

"Che."

The green-haired woman sat down in the spare seat beside her Japanese friend. "How is he?"

Kanda, whilst glowering at nothing in particular, grumbled, "He hasn't come out yet."

"How long ago was he in there for?" Lavi asked.

"About an hour."

Neah looked as though he was ready to cry. Kanda supposed he couldn't blame the man, Allen was literally the only family he had left. He didn't even want to imagine the damage his psyche would be if he lost him...hell, Kanda himself would probably be in a messed up state if he lost the younger.

He ended up in a pretty bad state after he lost Alma, but Allen was... He didn't even want to think about how life would be without the Brit.

Damn...you really don't know what you have, until you've either lost, or nearly lost it.

"Excuse me, but are either of you Mr. Walker's family?"

"I'm his uncle." Neah spoke up, "But I feel Kanda should go first, because he is my nephew's fiancé."

"That's sweet, but Allen Walker won't be taking visitors just yet. I only came to inform you all that we have successfully removed the shrapnel in—"

"Shrapnel?" Kanda interrupted the doctor, completely taken off guard. "There shouldn't be any, I was told they were just bullets."

"Well, the one in his forearm, yes that was a bullet. But the one in his shoulder, it's safe to assume it wasn't used in a barrel meant for it."

Kanda's hands clenched into fists. "Give me the bullet and shrapnel."

The doctor confused stepped back a little. "Excuse me? We can't jus—"

"I'll have them taken to the office and run through the systems."

"S-systems?"

"Yu, maybe you should show her your badge." The younger red-head suggested. "I mean, the doc here ain't gonna cooperate otherwise."

"Che." The Japanese male reached into his back pocket, and pulled out his ID. "I'm Special Agent Yu Kanda. I work in the FBI."

"Ah! I'll bring them to you right now then!" They rushed off in a hurry. Re-pocketing his badge, he looked over at the other four with him.

"Cross, why are you even here?"

"To be an unwitting chauffer." Cross muttered. He glared pointedly at Neah, who seemed to have ignored him all together.

"Someone dared to harm my nephew..." Said man grumbled. "The idiots don't know who they're messing with..."

"Actually," Lavi spoke up, "Maybe they do, and, just maybe, that's why they targeted him."

"I don't know, Lavi." Lenalee said, crossing her arms, "Maybe Allen was just in the wrong place at the wrong time? It could've been his employer they were after too."

Kanda quirked a brow, "Who is his employer?"

"Uh...Turner, or something?" Lavi supplied

Neah sat on Kanda's other side, arms crossed unhappily across his chest. "What I wanna know is why there was a sniper."

"We're going to have to ask Allen what he knows." Lenalee pointed out.

"Hn."

"Excuse me? I have them." The doctor from before had returned, holding a Petri dish with the evidence Kanda had asked for. "Also, Allen Walker is doing well, he's awake now."

Kanda pulled out a small bag, and dumped the pitri dish's contents into it. "I'm going to see him."

"Ah...very well. Room 4-B, second floor, third hall on the left. Second door down...er, all of you are allowed to visit at once."

Kanda was up in an instant, already walking away before the others could react.

"Wait up Yu-chan!"

 **(* - *)**

Allen awoke to a sterile white room, and instantly heard something beeping annoying him to his left. Next to the monitor that kept track of his breathing and heart rate was an IV drip...that also happened to be connected to a vein in his arm...how were they able to find a vessel to put the needle in?

More pressing questions that wracked his brain was, how long was he out for? How will Kanda react when he sees him in this state? Where was Fou?

These questions were only giving him a headache.

Though, the whole thing did invoke a sense of déjà vu. It was similar to a year ago when he'd woken up in the hospital after oh-so-many months' unconscious. Except, this time, he didn't think he'd been out _that_ long. The doctors had said so themselves.

On the other hand, he somewhat wished that he was still sleeping. Lenalee, Lavi and Neah... They would be difficult to deal with after this. And then there was Kanda...

The Brit groaned.

Either his lover would be scary as hell, or more perverted than usual. At least, the latter was how Kanda had acted the last time he'd been stuck in here... Allen shuddered.

As odd as it sounded, he'd much rather prefer a scary fiancé right now.

... _Scarier_

"MOYASHI!" Allen's monitor spiked when he heard Kanda yell at him like that...maybe yell wasn't quite right. With a free hand over his startled heart, he looked to his right seeing a dishelmed Kanda in the door way.

"Um...hi?"

"God dammit, you stupid fool..." Kanda sighed, before walking in, and sitting at the edge of Allen's cot. "I can't leave you alone without you getting into shit trouble, can I?"

"Ah...you heard about that?" Kanda wasn't being scary...nor was he being his perverted self. He knew he said he'd rather deal with a scary Kanda, but the elder himself seemed more scared. _Scared of losing me?_ Now he was feeling like an idiot. "Um...at least...I didn't die?"

"If you had died, I'd kill you myself."

"You can't kill what's already dead, you know." Lavi's voice sounded as he and three others filed into the room. He was pushed aside when Neah and Lenalee both rushed over to their hospitalized friend.

"ALLEN!"

"OI! Shut up!" Kanda growled, "This is a fucking hospital, you can't as well yell as much as you please."

"He's...kinda right about that...Lenalee...Uncle Neah..."

"But Aaalllleeen!" Neah cried, and pushed past Kanda — who very nearly fell off the cot- to wrap his arms around the boy's lower half the best he could.

"H-Hey! Cut it out! I'm still injured, Uncle Neah!" Allen was glad he raised his arm when he did. Hurt like hell, yes, but at least it wouldn't had been worse off if Neah had grasped it in his surprise hug.

Kanda grabbed his fiancé's uncle by the collar and yanked the man back, glaring down into worry-filled golden eyes.

Allen sighed.

"Watch. What. You. Do." Kanda warned, before dropping the doting uncle on the floor.

"Ompf!"

"That was a little much, Yu." Lavi pointed out.

"He was being an idiot," the Japanese male muttered in defense, before turning his attention back to the white-haired boy in the cot. "And you..."

The Brit froze. _There_ was the scary fiancé he remembered. "U-uh... Yes?"

Kanda scowled and looked away.

"Yu?" When his lover didn't respond, Allen reached out with his right hand and tugged on the man's sleeve. "Yu...I'm fine, see?"

Narrowed dark eyes focused themselves back on the boy, and Allen released his partner's sleeve as he shrunk back into the cot. " _Fine_? I fail to see how this is _fine_ , Allen."

While normally the younger liked it when his lover referred to him by his name, this was not one such occasion.

"I-I'm so-sorry..."

"Cut the idiot a break." Cross finally said, hating the two acting that way. "Listen, no one knew there'd be someone after his head. If it makes you sleep better at night, I'll make sure no asswipe will be able to repeat what happened today."

"I don't need a bodyguard." Allen pouted.

"I'm considering his offer." Kanda bluntly stated. "You don't even need to work, why do you bother?"

"I don't like feeling like a freeloader, Yu." The younger told his fiancé, "I _want_ to be able to help you pay rent, buy groceries, with the money I earn...Yu...aren't we...equals?"

Kanda grunted as he observed the way his lover's downturned lips quivered, and how big silver eyes appeared ready to be filled with fresh tears. "Don't you make that face; it won't work," he deadpanned. "Yes, we're equals, but this is a completely different matter."

Allen sighed. "The gunner thing, or..."

The Oriental male nodded. "You're injured now, too, so you'll need someone with you t—"

"I can look after myself," Allen interjected, put off by the notion of someone watching him 24/7. Not only would it would make keeping things a secret from his fiancé all the more difficult, but it was also an invasion of personal space and privacy!

"And you did a perfectly good job of it," Kanda countered, laying the sarcasm on thick in his words.

The youngest in the room bristled, and spat, "That's because I was having a hard time knocking the guy out without killing him!"

It went quiet.

"You said 'no more killing', so that's what I was trying to do! But _I'm sorry_ if I'm incapable of doing that without harming myself in the process."

"It wasn't his fault, Kanda." Lenalee gently said, placing a hand on her oldest friend's shoulder, "How many times have you had to subdue any criminal? Haven't you yourself got hit at least once or twice?"

"That—"

"Is the exact same thing." Lenalee interrupted, "Allen's not as weak as you want to believe him to be. As much as any of us don't want to think of it, he was trained by the NOAH...and despite the horrors they put us all through, at least with their training, Allen is still here."

"Lenalee..." It was times like this Allen was thankful for his Chinese female friend. He smiled, before turning to Kanda, his gentle smile still in place, "Yu, I know you worry about me...and I'm sorry to make you go through such a thing...but...you don't have any reason to do so. But if it helps you sleep at night...maybe you could have Wisely keep an eye out?"

"Wisely?" Kanda asked, skeptical.

"Think of it...if he's nearby, he can easily pick out anyone with thoughts of killing me." Not that he would mention it, but at least with Wisely it'd also make a great compromise. He'd have someone to keep an eye out on him — For Kanda's sake — all the while unknown to his lover, he'd be able to get any information Wisely had on the AKUMA killings a little more easily.

Kanda considered it. It wasn't like Wisely was doing anything right now, what with Tyki still AWOL, and the boy _needed_ a bodyguard, if only a temporary one... "Che. Alright."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Kanda sighed. "You _will_ have to listen to his orders if your life is ever in jeopardy again. Understood?"

"Yes!"

He eyes the boy's left arm. "And no overexerting yourself."

"Of course!" Allen smiled, pleased with the new developments.

"I'm serious, Moyashi." Kanda was now warning the younger, "Rest, heal, and for the love of whatever sanity I have left with you, _don't_ do anything reckless."

"Yu's pretty serious if he didn't curse every other word..." Lavi mused.

"I'm in agreement with Kanda." Neah informed his only nephew, "Allen, swear on Mana's grave you won't do anything foolish. My poor brother must be turning over in his grave ten times over by now."

The boy let his smile drop. "Wisely'll be there to stop me from doing anything over the top, so you don't have to worry."

"Then, let's be sure he knows that, shall we?" Kanda said, pulling out his phone. He dialed the number with practiced ease.

 _"Hullo?"_

"I got a little job for you." Kanda began, "You're going to play 'babysit'." He grinned when Allen pouted at the wording.

 _"I…am?"_

"I'm not a baby," Allen grumbled, though all it did was cause Kanda's grin to widen.

"You are." He answered both at the same time. After getting the satisfactory pout from his fiancé, he then continued talking with the Brit on the phone. "I'll explain it when you get to the hospital."

 _"...hospital? Are you serious!?"_

"That son of a bitch ain't here."

 _"Even so, who's to say there aren't others? I wouldn't trust leaving Road of all people there in the confines of those walls...and that's saying something."_

"Just get down here," the Japanese male ordered with a shake of his head. Why were these people so difficult to deal with?

 _"...fine. But you better explain what the hell happened."_ Wisely hung up right after.

Allen huffed and relaxed back into his cot. "Happy now?"

"More or less."

Neah rolled his eyes, "Honestly, I don't need to be Wisely to get an idea of what you're thinking right now."

"It's pretty obvious at this point..." Lenalee and Lavi both stated.

Allen couldn't help but chuckle upon seeing Kanda's bewildered expression. "S-sorry Y-Yu~!"

"Oi..."

The boy grinned, then tried to pull the crisp white sheet up to cover his expression.

"...brat..."

"But you love me, right?"

It was a valid point. Kanda noted. As much of a brat as he was, yes, Kanda loved Allen a lot. "Of course."

"So~ how long until the mind picker comes?" Lavi asked, not wanting things to escalate while they were there.

"Hell if I knew." Kanda muttered, "What he does is none of my business, nor do I care."

"Of course." Neah grumbled.

"Mind picker, though?" Allen asked.

"Lavi's newest nickname for Wisely." Lenalee sighed.

"Ah." The Brit raised a hand to his chin. "Lavi comes up with a lot of weird nicknames."

"Hey!" Lavi pouted. "Y'know, Yu came up with yours."

"You're point?"

"My point is, I never came up with a nickname for ya, 'sprout!"

"Yeah? Well you gave Sachiko the nickname 'Chomesuke' and actually thought it was her name for a year," Allen shot back.

"Tsk, tsk, little bean!" Lavi said, "That's her, not you. I said I never came up with an original nickname for _you_."

"I-I...w-wha—? You! God Dammit..."

"He got you pretty bad, Allen." Neah told his nephew. "And he's correct. Kanda was the one to Christian you with the nickname of 'beansprout', after all."

If he could've crossed his arms, he would've, but as it was, all the boy did was pull the hospital sheet over his head to hide his flushing red face.

"Well~ that was fun." Lavi said with a chuckle. "Seems everything is just fine and dandy, yeah?"

"Che."

Beneath the sheet, Allen's face only went redder.

The group conversed with one another, while Lenalee had coaxed Allen out of hiding. It took a while, but when she finally did, it was with the promise of as much dango as he wanted. Kanda had groaned in frustration because he just knew he was the one to buy out the store's supply of it later.

Almost two hours passed before Wisely managed to get to them, he was panting, flustered, and—

"My god, what happened to you?" Lenalee questioned, taking note of how he was currently looking.

"I need...to talk to Kanda...really quickly..." He wheezed. "Privately..."

Said Japanese male, reluctant to leave his fiancé, glanced at the boy, who smiled at him.

"Go," Allen urged. "I'll be alright."

Nodding once, he gestured to have Wisely lead the way. Once they were out of earshot of any eavesdroppers, the younger turned to the elder. "We may be in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was targeted...by Crowned Clown."

Kanda's body went rigid. "You... Just now?"

"He thought I was Allen. His exact mental words were, 'kill his happiness'. There wasn't anything else. Except for…"

"What—"

"Kanda, your face showed up in a flash before the phrase."

The dark-haired man rested his back to one of the white hospital walls, staring at the ground thoughtfully. "My happiness? Why would... Who would..."

"I don't know. But I do know this. He needs two things. First, he needs to be behind bars. Second, he needs psychiatric help. His mind is screwed up."

Kanda nodded once. "I want you to stay with the Moyashi at all times. He can't be left alone."

"After what I just went through? I'd be crazy not to."

"Good."

"In other news...what do we do about the eavesdropper hiding around the corner?" Startled they were caught, Neah falls forward, groaning when he made contact with the floor.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Um...hello?"

"Told you that was a dumb idea." Cross's voice sounded as he too came out of hiding. He smirked at Wisely's confusion, "I happen to be a master of not wanting to be found."

"More like a master of being completely empty-headed," Neah muttered from the ground.

Cross promptly kicked Neah clear across the hall. Wisely blinked. "We sure he's an adult?"

"I knew him since childhood. So, much to my personal annoyance...I have no clue."

"That was anticlimactic." Kanda bluntly stated. "How much did you two hear?"

"Enough to know the brat ain't gonna be happy when he finds out about all this."

"Then we won't tell him."

Cross pushed his glasses up his nose, from where they'd slipped, eyes solely on the Oriental male. "Why?"

"He's done." Kanda met the man's gave evenly, expression grave. "No more NOAH. No more killing. He's trying to live a normal life; he doesn't need this right now."

Cross could've snorted. "Right, because you've done quite the excellent job so far."

"Now, now, there's no need to fight." Neah spoke up, upon getting back to the group. "Getting caught up in an attempted mugging could happen to anyone...but the whole Crowned Clown business is rather concerning."

"There's no real reason to attack the Moyashi."

"True." Neah murmured. "I mean, why would anyone _ever_ want to kill Yu Kanda's happiness?" His fist met his open palm as if realization had struck him. "Oh wait, I can think of a dozen rea—OW!"

The man had been cut off by a deft kick to the shin.

"I suggest you don't finish that thought." Wisely pointedly stated. "Listen, fighting won't do anything. Kanda, you'll have to be on high alert. We need to be sure to sort out the huge mess out."

"Che. Like I don't already know that."

Cross sighed, "I don't like the fact there's a lunatic out there ready to strike down my charge."

"My nephew, Cross." Neah said.

"Fine, _our_ damn charge. Better?"

"More or less."

"I take it you're going to help out?" Kanda asked, perhaps slightly amused by the turn of events.

"He's one of my only family I have. I'll look into old ties and see what information I can get."

"Since when do you consider me a second nephew?"

"Get out of my head, dammit!"

Wisely shrugged, and his lips twitched up into a slight grin. "Well, anyway, I'm on babysitting duty, right?"

"When I'm not there to look after him, yes."

"Fun. Don't worry, I'll be sure not a single hair on his head will be harmed while he's under my care."

"I would hope so. Otherwise you might find yourself in the morgue downstairs."

Wisely visably paled, and held up his hands, "A-ah, no need for violence, you have my solemn swear!"

Grinning, Kanda turned tail back to Allen's room. With curiosity getting the better of him, Neah looked to Wisely.

"Y-You don't want to know the horrors I just saw..." He managed to say, "I'll take the perverted thoughts any day..."

"Really?"

The white-hair turned a shade green, then shook his head. "On second thought, I'm more used to the blood and gore; they're probably better than his fantasies..." He shuddered.

 **(* - *)**

"I'm back."

Allen looked up and smiled brightly at the Japanese male. "Welcome back, Yu...uh, what...exactly was that about? Cross and Neah—"

"I know." Kanda sighed. "Idiots will be idiots...but I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Hey!"

"Eh...is it really okay to be insulting him, Yu?" Lavi asked, scratching at the back of his head. "I mean, he does have the power to—OOMF! The hell?! Did you seriously throw a book at me, Al?!"

"Well...I thought you liked books."

"Reading them, not getting them thrown at my noggin!"

"Serves you right, Lavi." Lenalee was smiling in amusement.

"Lena, not you too!"

"If you don't shut up, we'll be thrown out." Kanda warned, though it was only half-heartedly.

He then turned his attention back to his fiancé, and grabbed at the boy's chin, before tilting the face in his hand up, and then to the side, inspecting his young lover. "Where are you injured?"

"It's only my arm, Yu..." Allen sighed, carefully removing the hand from his chin. "Uh...the bullets...what happened to them?"

"I have them. They're going to be sent to the lab when I get back."

"I get a feeling you won't find prints on them, to be honest..." At this point, Allen was examining Kanda's hand, having not released it yet. "If that attack was planned...for whatever reason, then they may have made sure to use as minimal evidence as possible."

"Even minimal evidence can help put the second bastard in jail that shot you."

"Mhm." The Brit watched his partner, seeing dark blue eyes trail down his form and drink in what they were able, as if trying to locate any cuts, scrapes or minor injuries that hadn't been mentioned. "Don't worry so much. I'm alright, y'know."

"It's my job to worry, baka," Kanda stated, and before Allen could respond, he pecked the boy's lips. "Besides, if I didn't, I don't think you'd be here right now."

Allen only pouted. "How would you know for sure?"

"Because I know you. You'd put yourself second to help others, even if it means your life could very well end."

When putting it that way...there wasn't any argument on Allen's end. The younger sighed to himself, before looking to his fiancé once more. "Alright, I guess you have a point."

"Damn straight."

The lovebirds were interrupted by a distinct 'ahem' from a certain eye-patched male. "As sweet and cute as it is to see you two this way, wait until ya get a room, yeah?"

"Oi..."

"Yes, my dear Yu-chan?"

Allen, in sensing his lover's change in attitude, remained quiet.

"Die." Kanda drew his sword, as Lavi paled considerably. Half a second later, the red-head was running with a demon on his tail.

Lenalee sighed, before crossing her arms. "I don't know if I want to scold him or save him.'

"I...don't want Yu getting in trouble...so um...Lenalee...?"

"Alright, I'll save Lavi, and then scold him right after." The Chinese woman decided, following after her two friends.

"Lavi's going to wish he let Kanda catch him after what Lenalee has in store for him." Wisely says, as he enters only moments later. "I feel bad for him, really."

"He probably had it coming...again." Allen reasoned.

The older white-haired male leant against the foot of the younger's cot, giving the boy a lopsided grin. "There's no probably about it. He riled your homicidal fiancé up on purpose."

Allen sighed heavily. "Thought so."

"I'm sure he'll survive." Wisely added.

Allen shrugged, "You've never faced Lenalee's wrath before, have you?"

"I don't think I want to."

"You're correct." He winced, remembering some of the things that'd happened when he'd angered the girl. Her so called 'punch of love' was lethal... As were those deadly kicks... "It's best to stay on her good side."

"I'll keep that in mind for future references."

Allen nodded, and then sighed. "So...did you find anything out about the AKUMA killings?"

"No, I can't say I have. There's been quite a bit of a hurdle in recent events."

"Hurdle?"

Wisely nodded, before sighing himself, "Seems like Lenalee is back with the others...Neah and Cross are close by too."

No sooner were the words said, Kanda and Lavi were being dragged in. Lavi by his ear, and Kanda by his hair, both begging and threatening — respectfully — to have the Chinese woman release them. Cross entered the room clear amusement on his face, and Neah appeared to be gaining a headache.

"What I wouldn't do for a picture of this..." Allen mused, grinning when his fiancé shot him a death glare.

"Lena! My ear's gonna fall off! Please let go!"

"I'll release the two of you if you swear you'll BOTH behave."

"I swear! I swear!"

"Che. Just let go of my hair already, woman!"

"Yu~ that's not asking nicely at all~" Allen chimed, perhaps enjoying the scenario too much.

"Fuck you!" Kanda hissed.

The red-head tutted. "We all know that's what you'd like to do, Yu-chan, but maybe you should save that for later." Then he winced when Lenalee pinched his ear harder. "OW! Lena-baby!"

"Don't 'Lena-baby' me, Lavi Bookman Jr.!"

"Ouch...full name." Wisely commented. "Never good..."

"Er...never at all, really." The youngest agreed.

While Lenalee was scolding Lavi, Kanda manage to remove his hair from her grip, and walk back to where both his fiancé and Wisely were. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Allen said. "Just saying how much Lavi had that coming to him."

"I'd do ten times worse." Kanda muttered. "Alright, I'm going back to work. I'll come back when I'm done, alright?"

"Be safe, Yu..."

"I should be saying that to you, baka moyashi."

"Will do~" Lavi said. "Well make sure he's staying in one piece for ya~"

"I'll keep them in line, don't worry about a thing, Kanda." Lenalee said.

"...why do I fall under the category of 'them'?" Wisely asked.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Woo-hoo! We're back! It's Wednesday, and I had gotten a B on my American Lit midterm paper~ (I got it back yesterday, actually)**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, but let's face, I'm pretty sure I need it xD Leave a review, and let us know how we're doing, and please feel free to follow this story to stay up to date with what's going on with Allen and Co. in this thing...if you hadn't already, show this story some love, and add it as a favorite!**

 **We'll see you all next week on Fade to Gray!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hana: You just love reeling in trouble wherever you go, don't ya Allen?**

 **Allen: No I don't. -huffs- It just...happens...**

 **Wisely: You attract it. If it isn't obvious for all of you yet, XavierForest and Hanashi o suru do not own D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: -shrugs- We wouldn't be here if we actually did, y'know? Enjoy the chapter!**

 **... ... ... ..**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 27 - +_**

Kanda sighed to himself as he took a look at photo after photo of Allen's arm and shoulder, as well as other snapshots of the crime scene itself where his young fiancé was attacked.

Allen had been right. There wasn't much evidence, and it was only making his job more difficult than it already was. Placing the papers down, Kanda picked up his phone, and answered upon its third ring. "What?"

On the other end, there was silence.

"Speak now or I'll fucking hang up."

There was then a scuffling noise coming from the other end, and he could just hear someone to tell the caller to give them the phone. "Kanda?"

"Two spot?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me such." Link muttered. "I'm sorry about that. Kiredori doesn't speak to strangers as much."

"Who?"

"I was debriefing the newest CROW when my phone went missing." Kanda could almost imagine the German man glaring over at whoever this Kiredori character was.

"Che. Take better care of your things, baka."

The German sighed. "It's difficult when the person doing the stealing has the same level of training as you."

Kanda was silent, feeling as though a spear with 'Moyashi did that to me' was thrown right through him. Suddenly, he had an urge to punish said male...it was just a shame the brat was still in the hospital since the other day. Idiot tried moving when he wasn't ready, and reopened his stitches.

"Kanda?"

"Keep your shit away from pick pockets." Was all Kanda said before he hung up.

Fuck... The brat was gonna get it when he was released from hospital.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Bored."

"Can't do much about it, now can I?" Wisely grumbled. "It's your own fault you nearly gave every doctor and nurse in the facility a heart attack."

"I was fine!" Allen complained. "I just…misjudged stuff…"

"So it seems." The other male sighed.

"Urg... When can I leave?"

Wisely pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. "I. Don't. Know."

"Hey, Wisely..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're a cheater, and I'll just read your mind...making me a cheater by default."

"I bet I could still win." Allen stated with confidence. "I _never_ lose at cards."

Quirking a brow, the bandana-wearing male eyed the younger, "You sound so sure of yourself, Walker."

"Because I am, Kamelot."

"Then your challenge has been accepted."

Pulling out a deck of cards, Allen cackled. "Let's begin, shall we~?"

 **(* - *)**

"Call~!" Allen grinned, splaying out his latest win. Wisely blinked. Once. Twice. Before throwing his cards in the air in frustration.

"DAMMIT HOW THE HELL?!"

"That was almost too easy~"

"One more match, Walker!"

"Sure, I don't mind. But be sure to clean your underwear before you hand them over." The younger was shuffling the cards, his shark-like grin never leaving his face. They had gone through eight matches already, and Allen only lost three times. Hence his shirt, gloves and socks were lost. Allen wouldn't lie, it was harder to play against Wisely...however it was a small price to pay to create a new strategy that was officially fool proof against Wisely's ability. Which was why right this moment the other white haired male was wearing nothing more than his boxers.

It also helped that cheating in poker came as second nature, so, most of the time, he didn't even have to consciously think about it.

"I'll win this match!"

Allen's grin only grew wider and more sadistic. "Oh? Keep telling yourself that; it makes beating you all the more entertaining."

 _I should've fucking known! That little maniacal piece of — No Wisely, calm down. Getting pissed off isn't gonna do anything._

"Mr. Walker? I'm here to check up on your condition." A nurse called from the door.

"Ah, give me a moment, please." Allen called out, all source of his 'black self' vanishing in an instant. This always puzzled Wisely. How does he switch so quickly? Sighing to himself, he quickly redressed himself, just as the nurse entered, ready to check on the patient's arm and shoulder.

Still, he was lucky that the nurse came in when she did, otherwise he _might've_ been stripped bare of all his clothes and belonging he kept on his person.

Allen grinned evilly when the nurse wasn't looking. Wisely shuddered.

 _I will never again play him at cards..._

After reading the other ex-NOAH's expressions and catching on to the distress present there, Allen winked.

He most certainly would not after this experience.

"I've got good news, Mr. Walker." The nurse said, smiling at the young man, "Seems you'll be out of here sooner than we thought."

"Really? YES~!"

The woman nearly cooed at the look of pure joy on Allen's face.

Nearby, Wisely only scowled. _Everyone's wrapped around his little finger..._

No sooner did she leave, Allen looked like the cat which got the cream. "Wipe that smug look off your face, Walker." Wisely growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about~"

"You're just enjoying the torment of the guy that attempted to try and keep your sanity."

Allen merely shrugged. "I recall you giving me assignments...when have you tried keeping my 'sanity' in check?"

"Believe it or not." Wisely immediately started, "If not for me, your assignments would've been far worse than—GET DOWN!"

Everything happened before Allen could realize what was going on. He was shoved down just as something whizzed past where his head had been. Silver eyes stared up at very alert golden orbs. "Guess I'm discharged a little early?"

"I'd say you are." Wisely hissed. "How the hell do you attract so much freaking trouble?'

Allen could only shrug. "Same way I attracted Kanda, I think..."

"Well you need to stop. Now."

The younger gave Wisely a shaky smile. "I don't know if it's something I can just turn off..."

The elder glowered, before sighing in defeat. "Alright then. Stay down, I'm going to look around..."

"D'ya think it's the same guy that tried killing me at the store?"

"Somehow...I doubt it...he wouldn't have known where exactly you were."

"And considering he does..."

"How about a stealth mission? Up for it?"

"For once in my unlucky life, yes. Yes I am."

Wisely nodded his head in the direction of the door. Let's go. And be careful. You still haven't completely recovered yet."

"Yessir," the younger mumbled.

"Wait...wait...now!" With years of practiced ease, the duo managed to sneak out.

Looking around, Allen couldn't help but notice one crucial detail. "Wisely..."

"I noticed too...I don't like this." There were normally doctors and nurses sporadically walking these halls, and yet...everything was far too quiet. "Stay alert, Walker."

"Don't have to tell me twice..." Allen informed the other. "Let's try and not get you in trouble with Kanda."

Wisely paled. "If anything happens to you, I'm a dead man..." He shot the younger a pleading glance. "Please don't get hurt."

"I can't make promises."

"Figures." the ex-NOAH sighed in defeat. "Then be careful."

Allen mock saluted, "Aye-aye sir." He looked around quickly, eying his surroundings with a critical eye, "It's clear here...but I think it'd be wise to use the stairs...going up."

"Why?"

"My gut says so."

Wisely contemplated this, then nodded once, deciding to trust the boy's intuition. After all, he didn't have as much experience in the field as Allen did.

"We should first take the lift up to the top floor, and then from there we can use the stairs...I doubt they'd expect that."

"Fair enough." Wisely said. For some reason, Wisely felt as though things weren't going to be as easy as they'd hope.

 **(* - *)**

How right he was. "Any more ideas, Walker?"

"We wait."

"Like sitting ducks?"

The shooting stopped, and Allen sighed, "What other choice do we have? I don't think this person has much experience...at all. They seem to have learned about gun use from TV and movies." He growled in annoyance. "This is the only time I wish I had a gun right now...this guy is a nuisance."

The shooting picked up again.

"So they believe that if they shoot enough, the wall will give in, and they'll be able to hit us."

"I know right? It's almost cute they think these bullets are powerful enough for such a thing." Allen leaned against the brick wall he and Wisely were ducking behind. Granted the term 'wall' was rather loose. It was literally a forgotten stack of bricks no one bothered to remove. It worked in their favor though. They had cover, and the guy was wasting ammo.

"We can't wait here forever," Wisely said, leaning against the wall just as the other Brit was doing. "Shouldn't we call someone?"

"Dead battery." Allen grumbled. "No one bothered to give me a charger...don't you have your phone on you?"

"No...I left it in your room..."

"Then there you go." The firing stopped, after a long while of silence, Allen nodded over to Wisely. "When I say go, we run for the stairs."

Wisely groaned. " _More_ running?"

He almost missed his days with NOAH when all he had to do was stay sitting in front of a computer nearly 24/7. Almost.

" _Yes_ more running." Allen said. "Welcome to the real world. It involves," He mocked gasped, "MOVING AROUND." He grabbed the ex-NOAH, and ran for the door that lead to a set of stairs that would lead to the other side of the building. By the time they made it to the door, the firing started up once more, but none were able to even scratch them, as they managed to get through the door, and out of range.

"My gods..." Wisely breathed, "Never, ever again with you."

"None of us where hit, so quit whining."

"But _running_..." The elder gestured back the way they'd come. "And _bullets_... Are you crazy?!"

"Don't be such a wimp," Allen remarked, scanning his immediate surroundings while the other semi-panicked. "And on record...in most cases, what did you expect to send me to, a theme park?"

"Ah. Touché."

Allen fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Exactly. Now be quiet so I can listen."

Sighing to himself, Wisely did as instructed, keeping an ear out for thoughts. "I don't hear anyone."

"Neither do I..." Allen muttered, "Not even shuffling of feet beyond this door..."

"I suppose we should get moving."

 **. . - * - . .**

"WHAT?!" Miranda covered her ears when Kanda all but exploded. "What do you mean there's been a fucking shooting at the hospital?"

Shooting at a hospital? What was the world coming to? The German woman thought.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU CALL EARLIER?!"

Whoever was on the other end of that call, Miranda really pitied them.

"Che. Worthless little..." Kanda growled under his breath. "Lotto, call Link. Tell him to meet at the hospital in fifteen minutes, got it?"

"Ah! Yessir!" She fumbled for her phone, visibly cringing when she felt the Japanese man's glare redirect to her. "Inspector?" Miranda asked, "Yes, Miranda L-Lotto...K-Kanda wi-wishes y-you to m-m-meet him a-at the hospital...um...y-yes, th-that'd be the one...um...hello? I-Inspector? H-hello?"

The door slammed, and Miranda really did drop her phone. Confused, she looked around seeing she was alone in Kanda's office. She let herself sigh in relief. _I really should get more vacation days after this..._

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen's breath was heavy as he leaned against the back of the desk. He was on the third floor, whilst Wisely had managed to — or so he hoped he should say — get to the floor below. It was confirmed they weren't after the ex-NOAH that got past them, so the question remained. Why did they want his head?

"Heh...there's only one way to find out." With his plan in mind, all he had to was disarm the men, and make sure they were all apprehended. How lucky was he there were linens to tie up the sons of bitches? Very, in all actuality. It was also apparent there was another party somewhere who ceased the camera feed, and cut off the alarms.

That's what brought him to his current predicament. He'd told Wisely about all this, and told him to take the control room. A task the Intelligence ex-NOAH was more than happy to oblige for.

"Wait for it..." Allen whispered, grasping hold of the make-shift linen rope. Just a little more..."Now!"

 **(* - *)**

He stood looking up at the hospital. Face expressionless, but his eyes were full of displeasure. How unfortunate. He very much wanted to be the one to play with that kid. Make him beg for mercy, for his life. At the same time he knew, this was necessary.

 _Kill him._

Not yet.

 _Take away what matters to that ungrateful brat._

Soon.

 _KiLl HiM...bEfOrE tHe ChAnCe Is GoNe._

In the blink of an eye, the figure is gone. A siren can be heard coming closer.

 **(* - *)**

Wisely sighed in boredom. He didn't kill the guy in the corner, Allen made it clear he was forbidden to do so. Not that it mattered much. The guy was already dying on his own. Rather foolish of him. He thought by taking his own life, he'd take the secret of his hacking with him.

Again, how foolish. Wisely was top-notch, putting the FBI's, CIA's, and whatever else to shame. Hell, this wasn't even child's play in comparison. "This is rather shoddy work. Not even an 'A' for effort...maybe an 'F-'. But that's being generous." Wisely said. "Now...let's fix up this horrid thing. Let's start with the hostages. Where, oh where can they be?"

The man coughed, "S-son o-f a bi-tch!"

"Oh? You can still speak, can you?"

"W-Wisely...Ka-Kamelot..." Fingers stopped, now only hovering over the keys. "H-heh...t-to think you're w-working for sc-scum o-of the ea-rth..."

The white-haired man chuckled dryly, before he returned once to the task at hand. "Seeing as you know who I am, you probably know who I used to be, so I'll let you in on something: NOAH was scum of the earth, and deserved nothing more than what they were given. As do you, my disgusting little coward."

"You'll... p-ay for th-is..."

"Lovely. And cliché, too, might I add." His face set stonily, he spared the dying man a glance, and scoffed at what he saw. "Now do the world a favour and shut up and die quietly."

"Y-you..."

" _What_ did I just say?" Wisely glared at the man on the floor. "Some people actually have to work. Close your damn mouth already."

"H-Heh...thy h-holy father w-will br-bring fo-rth the ha-hammer of Go-d...h-is wrath...when I d-ie...a-at least it w-ill be...not in vain." The nameless man laughed, before coughing up blood. "I-I am...sa-ved...I w-will be...by his...s-side..."

Wisely glowered at the now lifeless man. "Took you too long to croak. Can't even do that right." Really, what was with these people? And suddenly spewing out all this religious nonsense? 'holy father'? 'Hammer of god'? 'His wrath'? "Apocryphos seems to think quite highly of himself."

And he'd brain-washed someone else into believing that crap. Great.

The British male stopped in his actions once again when that thought crossed his mind. The people Apocryphos killed...were they struggling at all when they were tortured to death? Or did they vary?

He'd have to worry about that later. There was still...oh? "What in the bloody hell is he doing here?"

On screen was one Yu Kanda, looking around, gun in hand. Link came on soon after. Neither he nor Allen called the station...golden eyes widened, as he quickly checked other surveillance feeds. When he found what he was looking for, his heart nearly stopped. "SHITE!" He ran out of the room like a bat out of hell.

 **(* - *)**

Allen was almost disappointed. Almost. "Who are you, and why do you want me dead?" One of the men spit at his feet, but Allen wasn't in the mood for such tomfoolery. He started putting his weight on the man's leg, to the breaking point. "I don't take kind to stubborn bastards."

"Y-You little shit!" The man screeched through the pain. "Like...LIKE HELL I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

"Oh? A little shit, am I?" Allen sneered. "I bet you don't—"

"Allen Walker, isn't that right?" Silver eyes snapped over to the man on the right. "Our holy father wants you."

"He believes there's some kind of promise of salvation from your own damnation." The man on the left continued.

"But the Bloodied Angel doesn't think so." Right.

"The two of you speak too much!" The center man growled through clenched teeth.

Allen pressed just a little harder against the man's leg. "No, please. Enlighten me."

"You're going to hell!" One of the men proclaimed; Allen didn't really care which one it was by this point.

"So I gathered." Allen said in a bored tone. "Who is this 'holy father' you speak of? And this so-called 'bloody angel'?"

"You'll find out in time, I'm sure." The center one said, a malicious grin forming on his face. The other two followed suit. "If you survive...Crowned Clown." Allen cursed when he realized the man had a detonator in his hand. Wasting no time, he ran off, the men were cackling until the bombs they concealed started to explode.

 **. . - * - . .**

"What the fuck was that?" Kanda asked, a feeling of dread at the sounds of explosions from within.

"Kanda!" Wisely's voice carried over, as he ran over to the duo. "What are you two doing here?"

"We got a call of some shit going down...you didn't make that call?"

"Neither me nor Allen were able to." Wisely explained. "His phone was dead, and in our haste to get the hell out of there, I left mine in the room."

"Link, send them out."

"Who are you-" Eyes widened when heard distant thoughts...but they were nearby if he could hear them...

"Madarao, can you hear me?" Link asked, placing his hand against his ear. "Find Allen Walker, get him here. Have Tewaku scour the vicinity for more men, or any hostages. Have Kiredori go with her."

"Those voices..." Wisely was still trying to pinpoint where he was hearing them for. "But weren't they...?"

"They're CROW." Kanda explained. "A division under two-spot, that works under my jurisdiction."

"They were AKUMA." Wisely stated.

"More like undercover as AKUMA." Link informed the ex-NOAH. "I suppose not even you were aware of their alliance."

Wisely nodded thoughtfully. "If they were working with you the whole time, they must be skilled to not have gotten anywhere close to being on my radar."

Link shrugged. "I've known them for a while." Something seemed to have clicked to the German-born male, "By the way, you remember that guy you wanted dirt on from the orphanage?"

"What about him?"

"His records are clean."

"WHAT."

"Ah, I remember that face." Wisely mused. "Rather unsightly fellow. He worked under Skinn Bolic, if I recall correctly."

"Oh?" Kanda's interest was piqued.

"I'll get the dirt on him, and...oh? There are two children you're wanting adopt?" That was actually a surprise to the ex-NOAH.

"Get the fuck out of my head." Kanda growled. "Yes. There are two kids Moyashi and I want to adopt. Timothy Hearst, and Lala."

"I take it I can focus more on the Apocryphos case now?" Link asked.

"Yeah."

"Ah! Right! Apocryphos!" The outburst from Wisely was unexpected.

Both men turned to face the mind-reader with confusion. "What about him?" Both German and Japanese asked.

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen coughed, wincing when his chest hurt. "D-dammit..."

"It's you." Silver eyes widened. He looked up seeing the very girl he saw at the store just a few days prior.

"K-Kiredori?"

"Yes."

"Why are you-" He was interrupted with heavier coughing. Damn, the fumes were really getting to him.

"Let's go. It's not safe for you here." She really didn't need to point that out. "Tewaku already got the surviving hostages."

Who now? Allen coughed again, before his world became black.

 **(* - *)**

"Kiredori, I've gotten the hostages out. Did you find Allen Walker?" Tewaku asked, as she carefully gave the mother her child. She was thanked profusely for saving the crying infant.

"I have. I'm bringing him to base now." Kiredori's voice sounded. "He's passed out from the fumes."

"Give him a mask. Neither Link nor Kanda will be happy if he's not breathing."

"Will do."

The blonde paused, looking over the people around her. "And make sure to check him over for injuries."

"Alright."

Tewaku looked around, before sighing. "This is rather unsettling for some reason. Do you think so too, Kire?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have you heard from my brother?"

"No. I haven't heard from him or anyone else yet."

Tewaku hummed. "I'm sure they're taking care of loose ends then."

"Knowing them, they're doing exactly that," the other said.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **This was a fun chapter...we got to Wisely doing his thing, and even get a little more insight with what the whole scheme of things is about~ I can't wait to show you guys more!**

 **Now then! R &R ain't for Rest & Relaxation, but I'm pretty sure I need it. Don't forget to show the story some love, and favorite this work! Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and hey, while you're at it, go check out my Co-Author's works too! You won't be sorry :D Following this story will also help you guys stay up to date faster on brand new chapters...IT'S FREE!**

 **We'll see you guys next week on Fade to Gray!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hana: Welcome one and all to a brand new chapter!**

 **Allen: ...with smut, I see.**

 **Kanda: Hn.**

 **Allen: -sighs- My poor arse...and that said, Hana and Xavier don't own D. Gray-man. For that I'm grateful.**

 **Hana: Thanksgiving is tomorrow~ so let's all thank the two awesome authors of this fic to bring you this amazing story~**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 28 - +_**

When he finally regained consciousness, Allen felt a dull pain in his back and legs. Groaning, he managed to sit up, and look around. Where was he?

"You're up." Silver eyes blinked, looking to his left where he heard the familiar voice. Kiredori...wasn't it? "You were out for three hours."

"Where...?"

"You're in our base." A different voice sounded. This one was deeper, masculine. Silver eyes found the other person. "So, you're Allen Walker, are you?"

Confused, Allen could only nod mutely. "Who...are you?"

"Allen!" Wisely's form came into the room, hands on the younger's face as he checked him from any angle, and sighing in relief when he saw nothing of permanent damage. "Thank god."

 _Please release my face, Wisely..._ Allen thought. The other Brit sighed, but relinquished his hold.

"Apologies. You really worried everyone."

Curious, Allen looked around, finding the sleeping forms of Link and Kanda. "I...caused them so much trouble, didn't I?"

"Technically it's not your fault that you're the one being targeted," Wisely answered, rebuking the boy's claim.

The younger looked down at his hands, displeased to find the fabric of his gloves torn and dirty. "Then...is there anything you can tell me?"

Vaguely discomforted by that question, Wisely mumbled, "Kanda... He told me not too..."

Allen glanced at the others in the room, who were watching the proceedings with interest. He didn't want them hearing this. _And since when have you been more loyal to him than me?_

Wisely winced, then nodded once. Yes, he was helping Kanda with this case, but he was also doing the same for Allen, who was more like family to him than anyone else. Who, while not having shared the same experiences as he had while with NOAH, had also been stuck in that hell with him for all those years. "You're right. Sorry." So while he wouldn't betray Kanda by informing Allen of the Japanese male's most recent actions, he could still give the boy an update on their findings. But not here. Not when the Crows were watching.

"Is something wrong?" The blonde-haired woman asked. "Oh, we should introduce ourselves, right? I'm Tewaku...you seem to already know Kiredori.

Said girl waved slightly, before going back to what she was doing prior.

"This is my brother, Madaro, and the big guy in the corner there is Goushi."

The top-knotted male nodded once. Allen dually noted he didn't seem to be much for words...making Kiredori seem like a social butterfly.

"Tokusa is upstairs. You'll probably be meeting him in a little bit."

Allen nodded, "Um...th-thank you..."

"Kanda and Link talked a bit about you while you were out." Tewaku giggled. "I never knew how much love a man could have towards someone as cute-looking as you."

"H-HEY!" Dammit, he was totally blushing, wasn't he? "Why—"

"We work for him." Kiredori spoke up. "To lessen the workload on everything that was going on in recent events."

"Yu's been really busy lately..." Allen noted. "But if you're there to—"

"We're being trained at the moment." Tewaku explained. "I'm sure he'll be by your side again once things settle down more."

Was this relief rushing through his system? Allen smiled, when he heard that. "C-can I...?"

"I'll help you over to him." Wisely offered, already standing. Once he was close enough, he whispered, "I'll explain what I can when we get back to your flat, and Kanda's at work."

Allen acknowledged that information, before being helped up to get to Kanda. He really did miss fiancé...

Right now, he just wanted to curl up in bed with the man's arms around him and sleep the next few days away.

Standing in front of Kanda now, he reached out — with the hand that wasn't clutching at Wisely for support — and touched his lover's shoulder.

Kanda started awake, glaring daggers at whoever had dared disturb him, before it clicked that said person was his beat-up fiancé using Wisely as a crutch.

"Yu..."

Kanda sighed, before standing. "I bet you're ready to just curl up in a bed right now."

Allen nodded. "With Yu." He smiled cheekily. "Because I don't wanna wake up alone tomorrow..." that part was a little more sincere.

"Obviously there'll be no sex for a while." Kanda grumbled.

"Probably not." Allen admitted, as Kanda stood, taking the younger from Wisely. "Can we cuddle instead?"

"Only you would want to do something as dumb as that."

"But you'd do it with me anyway, 'cos you love me." Allen leaned up, and kissed the man on his cheek.

Wisely snickered, but stopped and moved back when Kanda silenced the man with a look that promised a very painful death.

The younger Brit pecked his lover's neck and pressed his body closer to the Japanese male's, deciding to help Wisely out for once. "Now that I'm finally out of the hospital, we should go home."

"You're supposed to go to a hospital to recover, not to get more fucking injuries," Kanda groused, but rested his chin on his fiancé's messy head of white.

"I want a shower."

Wisely stared pointedly at the boy's ruined clothes, remembering the smudges of who-knows-what streaking his face. "More like you ' _need_ a shower'."

"Shu'up."

Goodbyes were said, before the lovers made their way to Kanda's car. With Allen safely in the passenger seat, Kanda took his place in the driver's side. "You really are a magnet for trouble."

"So I've been told." Allen sighed. "It's not on purpose."

"I'm aware." Kanda grunted, "Doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

"Did you ever find out things about that man?"

"Which man?"

"That guy that hates our guts, I think." When was the last time they visited Timothy and Lala? Weird time to think of that one...

Allen decided to do that when he could walk again. Those two were probably waiting for him to swing by...

"Che."

"So... nothing?" The Brit sighed again, and peeked at his partner through heavy-lidded eyes. Geez... hadn't he only just woken up?

"Wisely found out about us wanting to adopt." Kanda stated. "He saw the image of that man, and apparently...he was an AKUMA."

"When did Wisely read your mind?"

"When we got to the hospital."

"When did you get there? Why? Neither of us were able to call."

"We don't know." Kanda said, starting the car. "Maybe it was one of the doctors, or a hostage or something. Either way, we got there; you're here with me right now."

"Ah..." Allen smiled softly. "I'm glad you did come..."

"Hn." The elder started driving the moment there were no cars in his way. "I should thank the person for the call if ever I can find them."

"Mmm." His head was starting to feel warm... The boy blinked rapidly a few times, trying to stay awake.

Side-eyeing his young lover, Kanda removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed on the boy's. "Go to sleep, Baka Moyashi."

"Bu' I'm no' tired," Allen protested, forcing his eyes open.

The Japanese male grunted, and squeezed his fiancé's hand. "Sleep. Now."

"Prom'is t'be ther' when I wa' up...?"

"I promise, baka moyashi." Kanda sighed.

"Swear i'?"

"Just go to fucking sleep already."

"M'kay..." Kanda stole a quick glance to the sleeping youth. He allowed a soft smile, before going back to the road. As cliché as it sounded, Kanda felt like the luckiest son of a bitch in the world to have such a partner like Allen.

His phone rang, and he picked it up with practiced ease while behind the wheel. "What?"

"You make it sound like you already know who it is." Lavi voice sounded in a teasing manner. "Ah, but then again, y'did give me a pretty sick ring tone~"

"Rabbit, just know if you're going to piss me off, then I suggest you shut up now."

"Right, right." Lavi dismissively said. "Allen's with ya, isn't he? I was trying to call him, but he never picked up."

"Idiot forgot to charge is phone." Kanda sighed, "He's also sleeping in my passenger seat, what do you want from him?"

"What _don't_ I want from him?"

When the Japanese man growled, Lavi only laughed.

"Joking~ I have Lena and I'm, like, not interested in guys. Besides, you'd kill me for real if I tried to hit on the kid."

"And I never tried before?" Kanda inquired. "Che. Just wait, I'll serve your head to Lenalee on a silver platter. And I don't nessciarly mean the one on your shoulders."

"Yu...that was cruel...even for your standards." Lavi's voice was clipped when he spoke. "But anyway! Let's get to the point~! I wanted to talk to Allen about something."

It was interesting how Lavi's voice had gone from playful to serious in a short time. "Why?"

"Because I do," the voice replied tersely. "So is he there?"

"He's asleep."

Wasn't this idiot supposed to have the best memory or some shit? "What do you need Moyashi for?"

"I really wanted Allen to know first though!" Lavi's childish voice was back, and Kanda could swear he heard the pout through the receiver. "Okay, fine. But give him the message?"

"Depends on what the fuck it is."

"Krory's gonna be back at the antique shop soon. Discharged from the hospital~!"

"Is that really all it is?" Something was fishy here.

"That's what Eliade told me at least." Lavi admitted. "But see, I was thinking we should totally throw the man a welcome back party~!"

"Fuck no."

"But Yu~ this is why I wanted to talk to Allen!"

"Che. I'll pass him the damn message _AFTER_ he fucking wakes up."

"Yu really is my bestest friend~"

"Don't call me that," Kanda growled, taking the next right after quickly scanning for any nearby cars. He had to be more careful from now on, seeing as his lover was being targeted.

"Just ta let 'cha know, Yu. If you don't tell Allen about it, Lenalee will probably kick ya in the jewels for hogging our little buddy to your lonesome~"

"...I'm hanging up now." Kanda muttered, doing so before Lavi could complain. "Che." He heard a soft chuckling beside him. "Weren't you just sleeping?"

"Was..." Allen said, cracking an eye open. He was still tired, Kanda could tell that much, "Y'should text 'im an' let 'im know I'll be ther..."

"Only after I get you to bed."

"Holdin' again' ya...Yu..." Allen yawned, before falling back asleep. His breath evening out soon after.

 **. . - * - . .**

Back in his flat, Kanda carried the boy to their room. It was a hectic day, to say the least. Neither Allen nor Wisely had called the station, and Kanda found himself wondering who could've done it. The CROW unit hadn't found any signs of any of the hostages having their phones on them, and when they were asked, they all had the same answer. They didn't.

He started removing Allen's shoes from his feet, socks following suit. Jeans followed, and Kanda went to get a T-Shirt to change his fiancé into. He snorted to himself. And everyone thought he couldn't do something as simple as this without jumping the younger.

Yes, he appreciated his lover's body — especially when said lover wasn't completely clothed — but even he knew that there was a time and place for everything, and this was most certainly _not_ the time. The brat, Kanda knew, needed rest, and then when Allen woke, he'd probably want a full course meal to regain his energy.

So first he'd have to text Lavi, then he could go to sleep... but he'd have to wake up before his fiancé and start cooking...

Kanda found himself scowling at the boy. "You're lucky we're engaged." Allen Walker was a piece of work...but in the end, wasn't that one of the endearing things about him? "And you're damn lucky I love you." He added after his fiancé was in nightwear. All he had to do was change himself, and join the British male into the realm of dreams...

An idea Kanda found he wasn't against.

He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, leaving laundry for the morning. Next, he undid his belt and let his own pants fall to his feet, before toeing them in the direction of his discarded shirt.

Deciding that he couldn't be bothered to actually change into his nightwear and that boxers were enough, he sat beside his fiancé, taking his phone from the bedside table; the brat'd nag if he didn't text Lavi _now_ and waited until the morning like he really, _really_ wanted to.

Sighing once more to himself, he sent a quick text to Lavi, and then shut off his phone. He was not in the mood to deal with a night full of annoyances.

He pulled the covers over is and Allen's forms, and pulled the younger close, soon finding himself following his moyashi into sleep.

 **(* - *)**

Allen mewled into the warmth he felt that morning. It was a while since he last felt this...

Huh.

Nothing hurt...

Actually, his legs ached a bit from all that running... and he had one or two tender spots that would soon develop into bruises, but other than that, he was perfectly fine.

Allen pushed himself up and rubbed at his eyes sleepily. He wondered if he was forgetting something...however, before he could dwell on it, he was yanked down by someone. "Back to sleep, idiot." Kanda's voice sounded the moment Allen's cheek was pressed against the strong — and very much naked — chest of his fiancé.

"Yu...?"

"I'm taking today off." Kanda said, "And before you bitch at me, yes, I told Lavi you'd be there to welcome that Krory guy back home."

"So I was awake for that..." Allen mused.

"Che."

The boy smiled, then nuzzled in closer to his lover's warmth, relishing the feeling of a protective arm sliding around his body and resting at the small of his back.

"This is nice." Allen said after a little while, "No rough sex, just us..."

"Hn."

"Yu?"

"Hn?"

"I think I like these moments best." Allen kissed Kanda on the center of the man's tattoo, "Waking up next to you..." He leaned up, placing another kiss on the elder's neck. "In a serene setting like this..." another kiss, this time on the elder's chin.

"Heh...don't tell me you of all people are getting horny." Kanda stated when Allen had shifted to lean over him, lips barely reaching his own. "What are you planning, moyashi?"

"I can't have a morning make out session?" Allen innocently asked, the innocent look, however, was disrupted with a cheeky grin on his face. It was wiped from his features, the moment Kanda pulled the younger down, lip-locking them together, and making Allen mewl.

He could feel the man's tongue moving about inside of his mouth, teasing his own wet muscle into taking part.

When Kanda pulled back, he smirked, watching with satisfaction as his smaller lover panted hard. "Is the little Moyashi tired already?"

"Not one bit," Allen shot back, and his lips crashed back down on his fiancé's. He smiled into the kiss, then flicked his tongue across the elder's bottom lip, only to yelp when the man nipped at his tongue.

Despite the action, there was no venereal sparks between them, no need to touch, submit or control. Just them. Just this moment. Calm, loving, and real.

With Kanda, it was a rarity, and any time they had moments like these, Allen would try his best to savor each of the instances that were like this one.

Allen was the one to break the kiss, needing to refill his air supply. "Yu—" His words were cut off, however, when his stomach sounded off. "Ah...s-sorry..."

Kanda sat up, rolling his eyes. "Really now. I was planning to wake up before you that way you wouldn't have that problem."

Allen chuckled. "Will it be a really big breakfast?"

"Enough to fill that pit you call your stomach. Can I trust you to stay in bed so I can make and bring your food here?"

Allen sighed exaggeratedly. "I guess so..."

The elder leaned in to steal one last quick kiss from his fiancé, before sliding out of bed and stretching, knowing full well that the boy's eyes would be glued to the movement.

"I'll be back in a few moments, ore no moyashi." He didn't miss the shiver from the younger in his peripheral. He smirked, before heading off to the kitchen.

"Now what do I do?" Allen sighed, already feeling bored. Where was his phone? He should charge it...oh...it was in the hospital. Dead. "So unlucky..."

Did he just lay here then? He could always go to sleep... because then when he woke up, the food would be ready...

Oh... but Kanda said he'd be back in a few moments...

Allen looked towards the door and waited.

Kanda left the room in only his boxers, didn't he? Hair down, muscles flexing...Allen shuddered, as a healthy flush donned on his cheeks. "D-dammit, don't think of that right now..." It was then Kanda's phone caught his attention. _He must've turned it off after replying to Lavi then_...

To snoop or not to snoop...that was a good question...

He was bored, and his lover had been working himself to the bone lately... This made Allen curious...

His hand reached towards the phone, but he paused, and quickly pulled it back. Doing this would be an invasion of privacy... He eyed the device.

Sighing to himself, he flopped backwards, placing an arm over his eyes. He was bored, but he wouldn't go as far as messing up Kanda's phone. Kanda trusted him enough to know he'd never do something so underhanded.

And in turn he trusted Kanda to do the same.

Wasn't his computer around here somewhere? Silver eyes trailed around the room, before finally finding their target. Score! It was his school laptop! Grinning, he shifted to the side of the bed, and reached under the nightstand, where his computer lay. He'd forgotten he'd left it there a couple of days ago.

...not that the machine was ever used for school. But in his defense, he thought he'd need it for most his classes. Turned out, it was barely used for anything.

He lifted the lid and pressed the 'power' button, listening to the sound of the device in his hands whirring to life. Now he wouldn't die of boredom!

Typing his password in, he watched as the computer welcomed him, before showing his desktop. He blinked when he noticed there was a notice spamming his alerts. He clicked.

 **[Received: Fou Chan]**

 **[12:00 AM] Allen, text if you're alive.**

 **[12:02] Seriously. I heard what happened at the hospital...lemme know you're not dead.**

 **[12:05] ...if you don't answer by morning, I'm gonna kick your ass to the next century.**

 **Seriously, I will.**

 **So don't make me do it at whatever in the morning.**

Allen could feel the bead of sweat fall from his temple. He quickly replied to Fou, sighing when the message returned.

 **[Received: Fou Chan]**

 **[7:23 AM Received] NOW you choose to answer?!**

 **[7:23 AM Sent] Sorry?**

 **[7:24 AM Received] Don't "sorry" me Walker! We all almost had a fucking heart attack over here!**

 **[7:25 AM Sent]...define "we"...**

 **[7:25 AM Received] "WE" as in Baka Bak, Lou Fa, Shifu, Rikei. Idiot.**

He stared at the screen for a while, internally wincing.

 **[7:27 AM Sent] Sorry**

 **[7:28 AM Received] What did I just say about doing that?!**

Allen's fingers itched to press the 's' key once more, but he stopped himself, because he knew that if he apologized _again_ , Fou would find some way to make him _really_ sorry.

 **[7:30 AM Sent] Apologies. To make it up to you, how about I have Kanda buy everyone sundaes? Or even root beer floats?**

Allen cackled. "Couldn't resist."

 **[7:35 AM Received] ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...seriously?**

 **[7:35 AM Sent] Uh...seriously what? That'd I get Kanda to buy us all sundaes?**

 **[7:36 AM Received] Make it happen. And I'll forgive ya for worrying us.**

 **[7:37 AM Sent] You have a deal.**

Ha. Kanda would be so annoyed later.

Actually, maybe that wasn't such a good thing... Ah well. He could deal with it later.

 **[7:37 AM Received] Awesome~ Gotta go now. I'm gonna be late for work. Peace out, shorty!**

Allen sighed, before exiting out of the messenger app. He was glad his computer and phone were synched. Speaking of, he may need a new one...it was then he noticed Lavi had texted him most of last night. _Must've tried getting me when Kanda turned his phone off._

He clicked the notification.

 **[Received - Lavi Bookman Jr. 1:00 AM]**

 **Aaaallllleeeeeennnnnnn! Yu turned his phone off on me!**

 **[Received 1:01 AM] Allllleeeennnnnn? Oiiiiiii...I know your computer is connected.**

 **Oh c'mon! Answerrrrrrrr**

Allen was honestly debating on just leaving his red-headed friend hanging...there was a lot of messages from the guy. His answer was made for him when Kanda reentered the bedroom, with food to feed three or four people ready for consumption. Allen was almost salivating, as he closed his lap top, and placed it back where he found it.

He could always contact Lavi later. _After_ he'd had his fill of all the delicious food his fiancé had prepared~

His eyes solely on the food, Allen missed the relieved smile that appeared on his lover's face. It felt like forever since he'd last eaten, and his stomach growled in agreement to that thought.

"Might want to eat, before your stomach stars digesting you instead." Kanda half-joked. "What were you doing on that thing, anyway?"

"Hmm? Letting Fou know I was okay...which reminds me...Yu~?"

"No."

"You don't know what I'm gonna ask yet."

"Knowing you probably something I'll find stupid." Kanda pointed out. He placed the food in reaching distance of the younger, who immediately took the first plate of sunny-side up eggs he saw.

"Well...maybe?" He admitted, before shoveling the eggs down his gullet. After swallowing, he looked back up to his Japanese lover, "I was wondering...if you'd get us sundaes?"

"Define 'us', Moyashi."

"Me, Lo Fa, Rikei, Shifu, and Fou."

"Why?" Kanda asked tersely, crossing his arms.

"Because I _might_ have said you would..." The boy distracted himself from his fiancé's reaction by reaching for another plate, this one piled high with bacon.

"Oh, did you now?" Allen could sense danger coming from his lover's words, and he gulped as he swallowed the bacon he was munching on. "And pray tell, little moyashi, what do I get in turn, should I decide to actually go through with it?"

"U-Um...er...w-well..." His ass was in so much trouble. "My ever undying love and affection with the knowledge of knowing you're the best thing to ever happen to me in my otherwise really sad and pitiful life?" Allen smiled, though anyone within a mile could tell he was nervous as hell.

"Oh?" Kanda leaned down until his face was only inched from the boy's, a dark eyebrow raised. "So you're saying that I _don't_ already have any of that?"

Allen's eyes went wide. Oh shit. He was a goner. "Ah...uh...um...jeez! Yu that's not fair!" Allen pouted.

"Not fair, how?"

"You make those docile butterflies go all over the place in the pit of my stomach." The younger sighed. "You give me so much, I never know what to give you in turn...and in...I-in this situation..." Allen squirmed, momentarily forgetting the food before him. He turned his head to the side, wanting to hide his blush from his confession.

Silver eyes widened when he felt lips gently pressed against his cheek. He turned his attention back to Kanda, who for the first time in what felt like ever, had smiled, "You're everything I could ever want."

"Disfigurement and all?"

"It's not a disfigurement. It's a part of the most beautiful creature in the world." To prove his point, Kanda picked up the appendage, and kissed the back of his hand. Allen's blush grew at the gesture. "Now...are you going to finish eating, or do you want me to feed you?"

His heart skipped a beat, and he barely managed to stop himself from shivering. "You could...feed me..." The words fell from his lips without permission, and when they registered in his mind, he blanched. "I-I mean... I can feed myself... s-so you sh-should probably move b-back a bit..." Allen trailed off, staring confusedly at the plate of omelets the man had snatched away.

Kanda, smirking coyly at the boy, plucked the fork from his lover's fingers. "If you don't truthfully tell me what you want, how am I supposed to know?" He cut off a portion of an omelet, stabbed at it then held it out to the boy. "Say 'ah'."

The British youth was reminded rather suddenly of the time the effects of anesthesia had left him unable to feed himself, meaning that Kanda had to do it for him. Though the context was different, that didn't stop this from being any less embarrassing. Nevertheless, he opened his mouth expectantly.

When the food was finally deposited in his mouth, he chewed, blatantly ignoring the molten cheese within the dish that dribbled down his chin. That is, he ignored it until long fingers tilted his head up and he felt a sucking pressure at his chin.

Kanda pulled back and licked his lips, watching his younger partner, whose entire face was burning. "There's a good Moyashi," he purred, finding satisfaction in the way the boy's head ducked and turned away.

"H-honestly..."

"You know, it's fine to be taken care of every once in a while." Kanda pointed out, taking another slice of the cheesy omelet and presenting it to the younger. "Besides, how many people out there can say they were spoon fed breakfast by the ever stoic, and rude-mouthed Kanda Yu of all people, while said man is sporting nothing more than his boxers?"

Allen took a little while to think that one over. He turned back to Kanda, cocking his head slightly, "Well...one."

The Japanese male chuckled, "Yes. One. One very cute, very sexy, and very much mine in every way. My moyashi." Seeing the protest about to leave the younger male's lips, he placed the new piece of breakfast into his lover's mouth

"Mm..." Okay...that bite was heavenly. Allen decided. Swallowing his fill, he timidly opened his mouth again, and Kanda gladly gave him another fork full of the fluffy cheesy omelet before him.

Dear god... his fiancé was an amazing cook...

Before long, his breakfast was slowly but surely disappearing. "You're too good a cook..." Allen sighed.

"Careful, koi." Kanda grinned, "My ego might grow more."

"Koi?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Koi. A term of endearment. Not to be confused with a koi, which is the fish."

"Is that an upgrade from 'moyashi'?"

"Kimi wa ore no koi..." Kanda paused, before smirking, and leaning forward, "moyashi." He closed the distance between them, Allen mewling the moment their lips connected. Efficiently cutting off the complaints he knew the younger would've had.

Allen raised a hand to his lover's cheek, practically melting into the kiss.

When the two separated, the younger was panting slightly, and his pupils were dilated.

"Careful, Moyashi," Kanda warned. "Or I might have my way with you."

Allen breathed a sigh, looking down at the plates on his lap, smiling contently. "But you were holding yourself back so well."

"Che." The Japanese male reached over and ruffled the boy's already-messy white head of hair. "It's a miracle I can, with how defenseless you are right now;"

"Defenseless?" The boy scoffed. "I am no such thing."

"I wonder about that, little moyashi."

"M'serious, Yu." Allen pouted. "Hey...we hadn't seen them in a while...do think we should stop by the orphanage? Considering you're taking the day off and all, I mean..."

The FBI agent considered it, then, after a few seconds, he nodded. "That should be fine."

"Yesss!" The boy's face lit up, a bright smile taking hold of his angelic features.

Kanda's heart clenched.

He could control himself... He could control himself... He _would_ control himself.

Kanda stood, purposely not looking at his lover. "Finish up and get dressed." Halfway to the chest of drawers on the other side of the room, he hesitated, and turned back. "You still need a shower."

"Oh! I forgot about that."

"Che." The Japanese male shook his head. "Of course you did."

"Ne...Yu?"

"Hn?"

"Can...I pay you for the sundaes...now, maybe?"

Curious, Kanda placed a hand on hip, eying the younger with a skeptical eye, "And what do you have in mind?"

"Erm...w-well...I-I was wondering...c-could we...maybe sh-shower together...?"

"No need to stutter, Mo-ya-shi," Kanda whispered huskily, grinning wickedly. If Allen wanted this, then there was no need for the Oriental male's control after all. "And like I would _ever_ say no to that kind of offer."

The younger nodded, blushing as he looked down at his lap. "I should... put the dishes away first though."

"I can do that. You can get the shower ready." Kanda suggested.

"M'kay..." Allen said, before placing the plate on the tray. "No toys and/or torture devices!"

"Spoil sport." Kanda grumbled.

"We're going to be visiting Lala and Timothy. I'd like to be able to keep up with them, if we get to go on an outing."

Allen watched as the elder thought it over, before sighing, "Fine then. No toys. Just me. You. And steamy sex you'll never forget." He grinned when the boy's face flushed out a bright red.

"D-Don't do that..." Allen muttered before dashing to the bathroom.

Kanda stared after his fiancé, before shaking his head, grin still in place. "But why not?" He murmured to himself, picking up the tray with both hands. "It excites me when you make those expressions, baka."

 **(* - *)**

Allen sighed as he made sure the water was at the perfect temperature. As he was doing this task, however, his mind had wandered to Kanda's promise of sex without the toys…what would he do? Allen could feel himself getting aroused the more he thought of it.

Maybe he'd start with feather light touches? He could almost feel those calloused fingertips just barely touching the skin of his thighs. Allen visibly shuddered as images in his mind's eye were made clearer to him. Crap...they hadn't started and already he was...deciding his boxers were too uncomfortable, he stripped them, and the shirt he was wearing. Climbing into the shower, he instead kneeled before the shower bench, the hot water hitting his back. Panting, he lifted his left hand, eyeing the textured appendage, before taking three digits into his mouth, sucking, lathering them in his saliva.

He mewled around his digits, before pulling them out of his mouth, the string connecting his middle finger to his tongue snapping when the substance could no longer support itself. How would it feel...to have this hand prepping himself for the Japanese male?

Whenever he'd touched himself before, his left hand would always go to his dick, because even he had to admit how good it felt. But…to have this ugly deformation actually _inside_ …

Allen moved his hand down, and prodded himself cautiously, biting down on his plump lower lip. Truthfully, he'd always preferred it when it was Kanda who did this; the man always knew where to touch, knew how to make _anything_ feel _amazing…_

But...really, he wanted Kanda's cock up his ass at that moment...he wanted to feel hands playing with his sensitive areas...to feel lips peck where teeth had bitten...tongue lapping the blood...

"Mm...Y-Yu..." Did it get hotter? He could almost _feel_ the elder's hands playing with him...another thought came to mind...what will the elder's reaction be when...he sees him doing this?

Would it be like the last time the man had found him... playing with himself in the shower?

Allen knew how _that_ had ended... Food-play, a tie around his dick, and his lover's cock halfway down his throat.

A lone finger probing around inside his anal cavity, the boy realized how... oddly reminiscent he'd been as of late.

Was it because they were starting a life together? Because they were starting a _family_ together? Was that it?

He gasped when his finger found his prostate, startled from his thoughts by the rush of sweet pleasure that swept through his system.

"O-Oh gods...Y-Yu...Yu... _mm~_ Yu..." What the hell was taking him so long? Wouldn't it be just like him to sit back and watch while Allen himself was too lost in his self-pleasuring session? "Mmn~ Naaah! D-deeper..."

"Well, well. Look at what I've walked in on." Silver eyes snapped opened, and shivered when he suddenly felt cold air momentarily entering the otherwise warm air of the shower.

"Y-Yu...?" Large hands trailed down the younger's sides, making the smaller figure quiver from the touches. "A-ah!"

"That was quite a show you were putting on, moyashi." Kanda's breath fanned against the nape of Allen's neck. "Tell me, do I get a full performance to watch?"

"Wha'eva... you wan'," Allen panted, then moaned when he pushed another disfigured finger through the ring of muscle.

The smirk that was on the Japanese male's face turned strained as his cock — which was free from the confines of the boxers he'd removed before climbing into the shower — twitched. "'Whatever I want'? I might just take you up on that."

"A-A show all for m'l-lover..." Allen managed, as he spread the fingers up his ass. It wasn't easy speaking when that was being pressed, but he couldn't find it in him to actually stop. "N-Ne...Yu~"

"Hn?"

Pulling his fingers out, albeit reluctantly, Allen panted, before turning to face the older male, "I wanna move there...you sit here...I'll...g-give you a really nice show~"

"Must be pretty nice, if you're not stuttering from embarrassment." Kanda chuckled. "Alright then. I'll give you an equally nice reward if the show is worthwhile, my cute little moyashi."

Allen grinned happily, though with his silver eyes so glazed with lust as they were, the older male felt his cock stiffen to the point of discomfort.

Allowing the younger to pass him, Kanda then took the seat on the bench, and allowed himself to get comfortable as Allen readied his little show.

 _This should be fun._ Kanda mentally smirked.

Blushing, Allen eyed his lover. He was embarrassed already and he hadn't even done anything yet.

Taking a deep breath, Allen tried his best to calm his nerves, knowing that they wouldn't do much to help him...deciding to face the wall, and give his fiancé a full view of what he was doing, Allen spread his legs, just enough, before timidly prodding his entrence once more, this time _knowing_ Kanda was going to be watching his every move.

"Nngh..." In went the first digit, the rough texture of his left hand already working wonders.

He located his prostate quite easily, having already stretched himself barely a minute earlier.

Kanda leaned back on the bench, licking his lips when the boy gave out an erotically soft moan. He could say with absolute certainty that the view was near perfect. Now only if he were to see the accompanying expressions...

Allen shuddered, his free hand trailing up his body and tweaking his right nipple.

"Moyashi." Kanda called out, causing the younger to flinch. "Face me."

Surprised, the Brit accidentally probed his prostate once more, and then, as a result, reflexively tightened his hold on his nipple, pinching the pert bud in the process. " _Ah_!"

"A glutton for punishment, aren't you?" Kanda smirked when the younger attempted to glare over his shoulder. "Come now, my cute koi, why don't you face me? You had been the one to say you preferred it when you look at me."

Had he once said that...? Allen was having difficulties recalling such a statement...at least in his current state of mind... "Y-Yu..."

Taking note of the boy's state of mind, Kanda decided to take a different approach. Dark eyes deadly serious, he glared down at his exposed lover. "Turn," he ordered, authoritative tone enough to make the younger freeze.

Allen shakily obeyed seconds later, silver orbs owlishly wide as he moved so that his back was leaning against the wall behind him for support. His legs were wide, fingers quickly removed from — and then reburied — in his ass to accommodate the change in position, and the only migration his right hand had done was to his other nipple, which he treated with as much... _care_ as his fiancé would've, had the man been the one doing the touching right now.

"Nnhaaaa! Yu...Y-Yu..." Silver eyes closed as his fingers treaded deeper and his toes curled. "Ah...haaaa~!"

Kanda eyed every parcel of all that was Allen. Flushed face contorted in delicious pleasure. His moyashi really was putting on such a wonderful show for him.

Allen rolled the small pink bud between his thumb and forefinger, back arching when he harshly twisted it, and he whimpered from the abuse he dealt himself.

The Japanese male was unbelievably hot. His teeth were gritted, and his nails dug in to his palm. This was, in his opinion, entirely the fault of the sexy mess masturbating before him. Kanda was doing his absolute best to restrain himself, and every sound made- every movement- every time that pale face made one of those _delicious_ expressions, his desire for the boy became that much more overwhelming.

Rarely was it that his little fiancé managed to work up this kind of courage, and on any normal day, that only came after bribes or a whole ton of coaxing. For Allen Walker to willing do this... Kanda's mouth twisted up into a grin that showed just how much he _adored_ this situation, and if the younger had been watching, he would have frozen in his place, the pleasurable acts he was committing unto himself long forgotten.

Luckily, he didn't see, too distracted by the three fingers wriggling around inside of his anus.

He could feel the gaze of the elder male on him, he could almost sense the predatory grin...it only made him hornier, _knowing_ how Kanda was sizing him up. Somehow, he managed to open one of his eyes to a squint, taking complete notice of the straining organ. He really did that to him...? It looked really...removing his fingers, and whining in the process, Allen then crawled over to Kanda, eyes still on his prize.

Kanda, meanwhile, looked to the younger in mild curiosity. What was his little kit up to? He was answered rather quickly when the younger nuzzled against his member, before licking a long languid path from base to tip, dipping his tongue in the pearl-budding tip, before trailing back down. Fuck...he wasn't going to make this easy, was he? Kisses trailed where a tongue once traveled, and he watched with thinly veiled interest when those small pecks started to turn into open-mouthed kisses the higher he went.

Kanda wasn't disappointed when the boy coaxed the head of his aching need into his mouth, sucking it, before taking more, sucking, mewling...and fuck, Kanda was already on the verge from earlier in the show...

Confident in his ability to multitask, he reached down and touched his own dick, moaning sensually when he gave the organ a rough pump.

The older male nearly came at the sight of the boy sucking him off while pleasuring himself in the process. "You... are the..." He paused to let out a groaned when teeth brushed his cock. "...sexiest thing... I've ever seen..."

In response, Allen removed himself from the larger man's sex, panting softly as he continued to work his own engorged dick down below. He gave out a dazed cheeky grin, then licked up the man's inner thigh, and bit it, just as his partner had done to him many times before.

"Fuck, Moyashi..." Kanda growled, before his own breath hitched when Allen had found an area he himself didn't know about. "Fuck..."

"Does Yu like the show?" Allen asked, looking up at the older male, a sultry smile playing on his lips. "It's really ex-cite-ed~"

If he could've, he would've glared and threatened the younger, but as it stood, damn, he was practically reduced to a mess of nerves and pent up frustration with all the teasing.

At least now he knew not to go so long without sex. _He_ wasn't supposed to be the easy one dammit! The brat was supposed to cum first, that's just how things were, but with the way things were going... He was having difficult resisting the urge to buck his hips.

"Ne~ Yu likes when I play with him this way, doesn't he?" He blew across the head of the twitching member, before taking the whole thing back into his mouth. "Mm~ Fwmm~"

"Fuck!"

Allen giggled around his lover's cock.

The Japanese male took a deep breath, a slight scowl marring his features, if only because he wasn't the one in control this time.

Allen continued his ministrations a few more times, before releasing the reddened organ from his mouth with a distinguishable pop. He proceeded to then give his lover's balls a little more attention, timidly licking them, and repeating some of the same things he'd just done to his cock. Open mouthed kisses, leaving maybe one or two more marks on either inner thigh, no one but them would ever know of these affectionate marks. Kanda was his...he was Kanda's...all Kanda's...everything that was him was his...and Allen liked to think the same went the other way too.

He could tell his lover was close...but so was he, really. Hearing faint sounds of things he could get out of the Japanese male, only made Allen a little braver in his actions. Maybe just this once...he could have Kanda cum before him...he could always get payback for this later...and even if he wouldn't normally look forward to such things when he wasn't drunk on Kanda...his intoxicated state found it thrilling to know that at any point the elder would get back at him...completely dominate him...toy with him...make him fully _submit_ to the torture that Kanda could give him with the pleasure that he knew would eventually come with it.

The musky scent of sex and Kanda was really driving him insane at that point...he wanted to taste him on his tongue again...deciding he was done with the testicles, Allen went back to the man's cock, taking it deeper...deeper, mewling around the flesh. He heard Kanda curse, and a hand was now grasping white strands in a death grip. He was certain the knuckles were white with the force of that grasp. Allen hummed around the engorged dick in his mouth, slowly but surely relaxing his gag reflex, perhaps better than he had been able to do in the past. He breathed through his nose, shuddering at the scent once again.

More...more...deeper still...Allen's right hand trailed to the man's balls, fondling them, wanting to overstimulate his lover...his left hand went back to fingering his anal muscles for what he knew what was to come...getting Kanda hard a second time in a row wouldn't be too difficult...he'd done it pleanty of times unintentionally in the past after all...and intentionally. He wasn't sure when he closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he felt a sense of pride...he'd swallowed his lover completely.

"Fuck M-Moyashi..." Kanda's breath was bated, and shit, oh fuck, was he completely turned on by the prideful gleam in the otherwise hazy silver eyes.

Though they were partially glazed over, and it was clear that the brat wasn't fully present, Kanda would have had to have been an idiot to miss the distinct look of happiness in those eyes, begging him for praise.

"G-good..." He groaned when the boy whined, trying not to focus on how far his cock had disappeared into his lover's wet hot mouth. "You've... d-done good..."

Mewling at the praise, Allen resumed with what he was doing, humming, sucking...barely scraping his tongue against the pulsing flesh...his hand still on the man's balls, resumed their fondling, all the while his left hand was still finger-fucking his ass. He was pretty sure his ass was already ready for the cock currently in his mouth, but he wanted to make sure he stayed stretched just enough to fit later.

"Mmawaa~"

"Fuck...c-close..."

Allen was pleased to hear that. After all, it wasn't every day he managed to get his prideful fiancé like this.

A harsher suck, a slight pressure with his teeth on the man's cock, and a firm squeeze with the balls in his hand, was all it took for the elder to finally lose it. Startled by his sudden release, Allen coughed jerking his head back as he does. Semen covered his face and chest, while what was still in his mouth dribbled down his chin. He swallowed what he could when his coughing finally ceased, and looked up to Kanda, who was eying the younger with a hungry look.

"Yu just came, and you're getting hard again~" The younger giggled. He had already removed his fingers from his ass, deciding to pump the elder's cock back to full hardness. He kissed the tip, before standing in favor of kissing the elder, as he straddled Kanda's legs. "Do you want me to ride, Yu-sama~?"

Kanda touched the boy's face, getting semen all over his hand. "All I want is my dick in your ass. What position we're in doesn't matter," he responded quietly, desire resonating in every word.

Allen smiled, before leaning to kiss the older male's lips again. Kanda broke the kiss, in favor of licking the younger's cheek, tasting himself on the younger. He'd resume the kiss every time his lips would pass the younger's, and then continue until his Moyashi's face was once again clear of his mess. Leaning to Allen's neck, Kanda bit roughly on the juncture where neck and shoulder met. " _Mm~_ Y-Yu..."

"I hope you're ready, moyashi...you're going to be screaming my name the whole time." He'd already positioned his lover to hover right over his aching need.

"I'm more than ready," Allen purred, hands moving down to rest over the larger pair at his hips. "So hurry and make me _scream_." He smirked, his inner walls itching for the organ that would soon fill him.

There was no warning, before Kanda forced his cock up the younger's ass, making silver eyes widen, a gasp escaped swollen parted lips, and the younger's back arched as he was filled fully of Kanda. "Naah~! Ah! S-so big~"

Kanda took some time to revel in the feeling of Allen's walls simply clenching his dick. It was perhaps a little too long since the last time. "So fucking tight...even after all that fingering fucking you did, your ass just loves to _tighten_ around me." He muttered under his breath.

"Hyaaah!" Allen felt cold fingers trail up his chest and toy with his nipples, occasionally switching from rubbing to twisting, and then from twisting to pulling. "You f-feel... way better than... my f-fingers," he gasped, shivering in delight when the elder rocked his hips.

"I _am_ rather gifted there, koi." Kanda huskily whispered. "It was surprising to see your hot mouth doing wonders to it before."

Allen shivered in response. Kanda decided to leave a mark on the younger male's collar bone, before changing to a nipple, taking it between his teeth. He was rewarded with high-pitch mewl and the younger becoming more of a hot mess than he already was.

The boy leaned back to let his lover do as he wished, eyes squeezing shut when Kanda nibbled on the pert bud. "A- _Ahhn_ ~"

Smirking, the Japanese male licked over Allen's nipple, before seizing it in his mouth and giving it a few harsh sucks.

"Don't stay idle, little moyashi."

"I-It's hard...Y-Yu...not e-enough l-leverage... _nyaah~_!"

"Hn..." Kanda transferred his attention to the other nipple, treating it in the exact same way as he had the previous one.

The boy squirmed in his place when both of his fiancé's hands moved down to squeeze his rump, and barely managed to stifle a moan when they slowly lifted him up.

He screamed when he was dropped, Kanda's girth managing to hit the target dead-on. "O-Oh gods~! M-More... _aaah~!_ Yu! Yu~!"

The Japanese born male continued lifting and dropping the younger, fully enjoying the sight of the younger male bouncing on his cock. "Fuck, just how sexy you are..." Kanda grunted, "Is just...damn..."

"Yu~"

Anything the older male said was lost to Allen, whose mind was so focused on the foreign object attacking him from within that nothing else registered.

He was in _heaven_...until he vaguely heard Kanda mutter something, and then squealed in surprise when the Japanese male suddenly had them on the shower floor, Allen's legs over broad shoulders, and the man now able to fuck him harder, faster, and deeper than ever before. "Nah~! Ah! O-Oh gods~!"

"Like that, moyashi?" Kanda panted, smirking at the state of the younger male.

Dazed, Allen blinked up at his lover, taking in the soaked long dark hair that framed the man's handsome face, and those lips he knew so well now curved up at the corners.

That was all he had time to see before a wave of bliss rushed over him and two teasing hands returned to his abused nipples.

It was hardly fair how much Kanda would do to him, really, but he wasn't complaining. It always felt so _good_ to the point Allen wanted scream to the heavens that this man was his. The man was a literal walking temptation Allen would more than gladly fall into time and time again.

If people say this wrong, he never wanted to be right. "Y-Yu...s-so cl-close..." Allen whined/mewled.

"I know..." Kanda grunted. He was focused on the building pleasure...one hand moved from a nipple to the straining cock, pumping it and carefully watched Allen's form writhe beneath him. "I am too."

"I-It... feels g-good..." The Brit reached up and wrapped his arms around his lover neck, pulling the man down for a sloppy kiss.

A grin dancing on his features, Kanda removed his hand from the boy's cock and instead used it to fondle the balls close by.

"AH~! YU~!" Allen's voice was getting louder, more desperate. "C-close...gods! S-so close!"

So was he...Kanda mentally noted to himself. "Fine, we'll cum together, koi..." Kanda breathed.

"Mmm~ YES~" Shuddering as the groping hand gave his family jewels a quick squeeze, Allen let out a pleased groan.

"You," the older male growled, sucking on the boy's plump lower lip, "are so fucking hot."

Silver eyes soon widened when a particularly harder thrust pounded into him. All he could see were stars and blackness for seconds which felt like forever to the younger. Panting he then mewled as he felt his lover fill him. "Mm...Yu..."

"Looks like I bit a little too hard..." Kanda grumbled, eying the younger male's shoulder. Silver eyes were a little confused, before he felt Kanda's finger probing the wound, causing Allen to wince in pain.

"YU!"

"Sorry."

"...geez...that's gonna stay a while." Allen sighed, as he managed to get a look at the...love bite (?) on his right shoulder. "Really now..."

"Not like anyone's gonna see it, moyashi." Kanda said, pulling out, and inwardly grinning at the younger's discomfort of his cum dripping from his ass. "Besides, it was an accident."

"I think maybe we both got too into it." Allen giggled. "What're you doing?"

"I'm going to help you wash up. I doubt either of us look presentable." Kanda pointed out. "You wanted to go around noon, didn't you?"

It was then that Allen remembered their plans for the day. "Yeah! We can't keep 'em waiting."

The Japanese man pulled his partner back under the water's spray, feeling smug when he heard the boy's surprised yelp.

"Take it easy, Moyashi." Kanda chastised. "Don't think I never noticed you keep weight off your left arm through all that."

"Er...but it's only my arm..."

"An arm you need to let heal, baka moyashi." The elder picked up the shampoo bottle from the shelf, and allowed a generous amount to rest on his palm. He replaced the bottle, and proceeded to then lather the soap into the younger males hair. The suds matched the milky strands.

"I could do that myself, Yu..." Allen pouted.

Kanda made sure to thoroughly scrub the boy's hair, pleased when his lover made a sound of content. "But why?" Oh. That's right. The brat's scalp was a weak point.

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why would you want to wash your hair when I can do it for you?" Kanda trailed a suds-covered hand down the younger's body, stopping once only to gently press on Allen's pert nipple. "Rest your arm and let me do everything."

"O-okay..."

The taller male moved his hand back to the boy's hair, smirking deviously when he realized how quiet his young lover had become.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **And cut~ That ends another chapter for y'all~ So on a serious note, tomorrow is Thanksgiving here in the United States. I'd love to know, what are you guys thankful for? Let me know! :D**

 **Also! Don't forget to show this story some love! Drop a fave, and follow to keep up to date with new chapters as they come! Check out the works of XavierForest if you hadn't already...let us know how we're doing, and we'll see you next week on Fade to Gray!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hana: Welcome one and all to another new chapter!**

 **Kanda: You sound like shit.**

 **Hana: Er...well, I am getting over a cold. But I'm fine now.**

 **Tyki: Huh, so you are.**

 **Hana: Where's Allen?**

 **Tyki: Preoccupied.**

 **Kanda: Get the hell out of here, Mikk.**

 **Hana: Er...Neither Xavier nor myself own D. Gray-man!**

 **Tyki: I suppose if they did, things would be very different. Happy readings.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 29 - +_**

Allen pouted, as he clung to his fiancé, who was currently giving him a piggy back ride down the street. "I hate you."

"Love you too." Kanda answered back. "When you were do such things while I washed you, how could I not have a little more fun?"

"Yu..." Allen growled. "For that, you need to get me at least two sundaes..."

"If I buy you three, does that mean you'll let me bend you over when we get back home?" The elder asked slyly.

In response, Allen tightened his hold on the man, trying to strangle his perverted lover. "Die."

Kanda retaliated by squeezing Allen's ass, the younger's grip instantly switching from neck to shoulders, hands digging into the flesh beneath the shirt. "Nice try, but if I die, who's gonna take good care of you, hm?"

"Pervert."

"You like it."

"I know, and I hate it." Allen muttered. "Ah! We're here!"

No sooner did Allen speak up, two eager children ran out, nearly knocking Kanda over, had he not been himself. "Daddy! Papa!" Lala exclaimed, actually running into the older male.

"Pops~! Mama Allen!"

"Seriously?" Allen asked. "Even Lala at least calls me 'Papa'..."

"Actually...I was kind of tempted to say 'Mama Allen' too..."

"Not you too," the Brit groaned. "Why are you all so mean to me?"

"What's wrong, _Mama Allen_?" Kanda teased, groping his lover's butt.

Allen blinked, then grimaced, and poked the man's cheek. "You call me that again and I'll leave you on a month-long dry spell."

"Threatening me now are you?" The older male felt his fiancé tense. "Do I have to re-teach you what happens when you do that?"

Lala and Timothy were watching the interactions of the two — mostly — adults with interest, grinning at each other when Allen's face pinked.

"Oii. If ya gonna do that stuff, then get a room." Timothy said, crossing his arms. "Seriously. There are kids here."

"Yeah." Lala agreed.

Kanda gave his lover's thigh a quick light squeeze. "What do you think, Mama Allen? Should we listen to them?"

The white-haired male suddenly had the urge to hit the man holding him over the head. Unfortunately, said man might then drop him, so he'd have to save that for later. "I think you should stop being such a pervert."

"All I'm doing is showering you with my affections."

"You're a perv," Allen deadpanned. "Don't even pretend to be otherwise."

"Fine, but only for you."

"I love how you two already act like a married couple." Lala said, smiling brightly. "It's cute~"

"There are two things I'll ever consider 'cute'." Kanda impassively stated. "First, is obviously the one on my back, and two maybe the two of you."

"I'm not cute!" Timothy and Allen cried out.

"I'm younger than both of you, and even I have to admit you're both very cute."

"I am a full-grown adult male!" Allen ignored his fiancé's snort. "There's no way I'm cute!"

"You sure about that, moyashi?" Kanda asked, shifting the younger's weight. He turned his attention back to the two kids, now a little skeptical. "So tell me, why are you two out here?"

"Um..." Both Lala and Timothy looks to each other, before suddenly finding else seemingly interesting.

"You're hiding from Emilia, aren't you?" Allen sighed.

"Emilia isn't here." Timothy said. "We're hiding from Mr. Johnson...he's been really creepy lately."

Lala nodded. "More so than usually."

"More so than...usually?" Allen asked. He and Kanda both knew the man was a former AKUMA, but up until now they never heard of him doing much...both wondered when Wisely would get—

"Hm? So these are Lala and Timothy?"

Both children blinked, before screeching in surprise, and hiding behind Kanda and Allen.

"Wisely, don't do that." Allen sighed, as the other Brit walked up to them.

Wisely shrugged, before eying the orphanage. "I'm only here to investigate the guy here. I say the sooner you two can adopt these two, the better off."

"We can't right now." Kanda grumbled. "With all the shit going on-"

"Is there more than Mr. Johnson?" Lala timidly asked, still eying Wisely wearily, "Mama Allen, is that your brother?"

Wisely started laughing the moment Lala said 'Mama Allen'. "Oh gods, that's rich!"

"HEY!" Allen already felt as though his life were over...his face was rivaling a blossoming rose.

Seeing Kanda trying — and failing — to hide his smirk, Wisely was sent into another bout of snickering and giggling.

"Wisely!" Cheeks stained red, Allen stuffed his face into the back of his fiancé's neck, hoping to hide himself from view. "It's not funny!"

The ex-NOAH of Wisdom reached up and ruffled Allen's white hair, smiling softly. "In my opinion, it's a much better title than your last one." He then cracked a grin. "Suits you way more, too."

The younger of the two white-haired males had no idea as to whether he should be happy with that or not.

"His last title?" Timothy queried, peering up at them innocently.

All three simultaneously stiffened, and then the couple glared at Wisely, who flinched.

Taking it upon himself to deal with this — because it was his fault and they all knew it— Wisely knelt down in front of the two children. "Don't you worry about that; all you have to know is that you're in good hands. I mean, you've got Allen and his scary FBI agent on your side."

"He's not that scary," Lala replied. She was intrigued, but still allowed for herself to be distracted from Timothy's question. They didn't want anyone to know, so she'd respect their privacy. For now.

"Well that's because you always get to see him on a good day," Wisely muttered ruefully. "You should see him when he's in a bad mood." He shuddered. "Or just ask Allen about how they met."

Timothy was interested now too. He'd seen his — older— father-to-be's infamous foul personality only once before, but since it hadn't been directed at him, he hadn't found it the least bit scary. "You said that you had to beat him off for the first few months, but you never said how you met him."

Kanda pinched both of his lover's thighs. "You said _what_?"

"Because it's true, you damn molester!" Allen growled, though squirmed when he felt hands steadily climbing his upper thighs. "Wh-what kind of FBI agent licks the person they're arresting?!"

Lala and Timothy stared owlishly at each other. _Allen's been arrested?_ They both thought.

"Nope," Wisely answered, grinning at their shock. "Allen didn't end up getting arrested. He kicked Kanda between the legs and ran away."

Both children winced.

"And I can hear your thoughts; if you're being adopted by those idiots, you should probably know that. Also to answer what you asked before: no, I'm not Allen's brother. However, I do see him as family, so you can expect to see me around a lot."

"Makes you our uncle-to-be by default." Timothy pointed out. He grinned, "Hey, hey! Wanna hang out with us? Please?"

"I'm sure you'll have pleanty of time to hang out later." Wisely declined, "I have much I need to do right now, but maybe when you're both adopted, I'll pay for the biggest dinner you'll ever see in celebration. Dessert included."

"Most of that food is mine, I hope." Allen pouted. Wisely shrugged.

"Seems he found out the kiddies got out. You two should hurry up and leave before he catches you all."

"Alright...we'll go to the fair." Kanda decided. "I hear it's in town." The kids, and Allen, were giddy with excitement, already urging Kanda to hurry up.

Wisely chuckled as they hurried, Lala tugging Kanda's pant leg, and Timothy tugging the man's arm. He turned his attention to the portly man running out, and he stepped in front of the man, all friendliness gone. "Nice to formally meet you...'Gregory Johnson', or should I say the modern day "Jack the Ripper'?"

The man stopped, sweat running down his neck. He quickly shook his head and pointed off in the direction Kanda and the others had gone. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but you'd better move! I have to stop those two faggots! I didn't give them permission to take the children!"

"Do you know who I am, Mr. Johnson?" Wisely asked, his smile dead.

"No, why should I?"

"I'd...like to have a private word with you, my good sir~" Wisely's grin was threatening to split his face in half. "Myself, and a few others in fact~"

"W-What...?"

"You should listen." Startled, the man turned behind him, only to find nothing. "Over here." He turned again, this time finding a small female with an expressionless look on her face. When did she—?

"So, you're an ex-AKUMA, are you?" Another woman stated, eying the man. "Disgusting. To think you were in the ranks."

"We won't do anything. Besides, without you, my good sir, we wouldn't want that future family to never be."

"Stand down, you three." Wisely sighed, feeling bored already. "Tewaku, Kiredori, let's get this scum of the Earth to...interrogation." He turned his attention to the other male, "And Tokusa."

"Oh? Perhaps too much?"

"You are perhaps enjoying yourself too much." With those words said, Wisely followed the girls dragging their target away.

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen looked around in awe as the fair came into view. "So amazing!"

"Never been to a fair before, moyashi?" Kanda asked, now playing Allen's crutch, rather than holding him.

"I haven't. It's better than I thought it'd be!"

"I second that!" Both Timothy and Lala exclaimed.

"That reminds me...Lala, just how old are you?"

Blue eyes looked to silver, before smiling, holding up eight fingers. "Eight years old!"

"And already so manipulative." Kanda mused.

"She fits right in," Allen pointed out. "All of us are like that in some way or another."

"Hn." Kanda mused.

"We should go there!" Timothy exclaimed pointing at the bumper carts. "Me and Lala against you and pops!"

"That wouldn't be fair if Kanda and I were in one team." Allen pointed out. "Plus, it looks like you need to be at least fifteen to drive these things."

"Aww! Fine then. He can come with me, and Allen can have Lala."

Allen thought about it, before looking up at Kanda, "What do you think?"

"I think I'll be dragged around regardless." Said man shrugged.

"Bumper cars it is," the white-haired male told Timothy, nodding.

"YES!"

"Let's go~! Let's go~!" Lala giggled, already tugging Allen's arm.

"H-Hey! Careful Lala!"

Kanda rolled his eyes as his moyashi was being dragged towards the cars. "Might as well get to it."

"Awesome~!"

 **(* - *)**

"Party of four?"

"Yes." Allen answered. "We'll go two and two."

"Right, find cars 21 and 32." The employee told the four. Kanda and Allen nodded, before quickly going to find their carts.

While searching, Lala suddenly stopped, her eye wide in wonder, "Wow~! It's so pretty!"

"Er...it's also very pink..." Allen pointed out. "Either way, that's neither 21 nor 32."

"Oh..."

He smiled and took the girl's hand. "Let's quickly get to our car."

Meanwhile, Kanda and Timothy weren't having as much luck finding their own car in the masses either. "This is just fucking perfect." Kanda growled.

"I wonder if those cars are even real." Timothy wondered. "I see 20, 11, 25..."

Kanda fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I see that. But I don't see 21 nor 34."

"32."

"Whatever."

Kanda scanned over the nearby cars, frowning when he still couldn't find the ones he was looking for.

"There!" Two sets of voices sounded at once. Both the kids, glared at the other. "We were here first! Nuh-uh! Us! Don't copy me! You're copying me!"

"Hey now, we don't need to fight..." Allen tried diffusing the situation, "Obviously we found it first—"

"Like hell you did, moyashi."

"BaKanda."

"Moyashi."

"Fine. Rock Paper Scissors. Two out of three wins gets the car."

"Che."

Allen crossed his arms, smile forced. "C'mon Yu. This way it'll be settled fair and square."

"We found it first," Kanda grumbled, glowering over at his lover.

"Actually, we found it first, but since you're so insistent, we'll play to see who gets this car."

"Che. Fine then". Kanda stormed over to the younger male, "Let's get this over with, and when I win..."

Allen's face flushed realizing what the elder was instituting. "No. Because I'm going to win."

"You better make it a one round thing...people are starting to get pissed off." Timothy pointed out.

"I'm going to enjoy your loss," Kanda said lowly, giving his lover a hungry stare.

He'd teach the brat a lesson or two about what happened when the kid made a scene in public. The thoughts alone of what he planned were enough to make him nearly shudder.

Allen shook his left fist while Kanda shook the opposite, eyes on his lover's gloved hand, unable to trust his lover to _not_ cheat in something…even if that 'something' was a child's game they were playing to decide who got to drive a certain bumper car.

"Now!" Timothy groaned, sharing and amused glance with Lala.

The younger of the two flinched, then unclenched his hand, playing paper. Meanwhile, the elder's hand had remained as a fist.

"Fuck."

"Ha! I win!" Allen flashed his fiancé a grin and high-fived Lala.

Kanda scowled. "Have fun with your legs while you can." Because afterwards, the brat had better learn how to get around without them.

"But... I didn't do anything wrong..."

The words were left unheard by the elder male who finally found the other car. Timothy slid in first, and looked to Kanda with an ear-to-ear grin. "You're such a sore loser~"

"Shut it." Kanda growled, taking his seat.

"You know, I think you should take it easy on 'im..."

"What's with you, all of a sudden?"

"Today...it kinda feels like this will be the last time in a while Lala and I will see you two again." Timothy admitted, buckling himself in. "It's stupid, but I feel like something's gonna happen."

Kanda stared impassively at the young boy, before snorting. "Even if something happens, the Moyashi and I will still visit. He'll make sure of that."

Timothy went to respond, but was interrupted by something that rammed into the back of their car and had them lurch in their seats.

The Japanese male growled, turning in his seat to hell a shit load of profanities at whoever the fuck had done that, but stopped when he found his fiancé and Lala smirking at them cheekily.

Allen then poked his tongue at the two.

"Hold whatever thoughts you have." He told Timothy. "We're going to show them why it's a bad idea to try and mess with us."

"Right!" Even with his troubles at the back of his mind, the youngest male was still worried. Lala had the same feeling he did, so when they saw the older duo coming up to the orphanage earlier that day, it was actually a relief.

"Moyashi, I swear!" Kanda shouted over the noise. "I'm going to screw you up later!"

"Yu's just a sore loser~" They barely heard Allen's teasing words over the motors.

"You know, there are others we should also beat the crap out of too." The French boy pointed out. "That guy over there was just staring at Allen."

At the child's words, Kanda's head jerked to the side, and he glowered at the man eyeing Allen Walker appreciatively. His hands tight on the wheel, teeth gritted. "Bastard shouldn't be looking at my Moyashi... Fucking idiot..."

Timothy happily sat up straighter in his seat.

This would be fun.

"Let's teach him a lesson on looking at Mama Allen in the wrong way!"

"I couldn't agree more, brat." Kanda grinned. "Keep an eye out for the other two, and let's be sure to teach those people who dare look at what's not theirs a lesson they're not going to forget."

Kanda, Timothy decided, was definitely going to be a great dad. He hadn't even been adopted yet and the two were already on nearly the same wavelength.

 **(* - *)**

Lala giggled before feeling a chill running down her spine. She tugged on Allen's shirtsleeve to gain his attention. "What's wrong, Lala?"

"I feel like someone freaky is watching."

"Someone freaky, huh?" Silver eyes quickly scanned the area before finding the source of Lala's discomfort. He himself shuddered, noticing the gaze was on him. He grinned when he saw Kanda...'kindly' bump into him moments later. "Looks like they have it taken care of."

"Let's thank them with a love tap!" The deviousness wasn't lost, and Allen cackled. "Onwards!" Lala pointed to Kanda and Timothy's car, and Allen drove them into it, smirking when he could just barely pick up the Japanese male curse.

Again.

"Shall we get out before he gets us back, Lala?"

"I think...yes!"

"Shite!" Allen had barely managed to avoid his lover's next attack, weaving his car around some other nearby ones to get away.

Lala locked eyes with Timothy, and gasped when she saw him smirk and say something to Kanda. "Move, move, move!" She yelled, tugging on the white-haired boy's shirt sleeve insistently.

The Brit suddenly slammed his foot down on the brake, causing his fiancé's car to ram into the wall exactly where they would have been had the younger of the two drivers not stopped. " _Stay away_!" He maneuvered his car around the corner, glancing back only to find the man following close behind.

"Get your ass back here!"

"Don't bring my arse into this!" Allen shrieked back.

Lala was laughing as the motherly male of the older duo continued to race away from the oncoming car containing his fiancé and Timothy. "Faster! Faster!" Lala giggled, looking to her right, "OVER THERE!"

Allen looked to the right, just in time to see that another go-carter was about to hit them. Grinning, he made a sharp turn, the car aiming for them, instead hitting Kanda and Timothy's car instead. "Having fun yet, Lala?"

"Lots~!" The eight-year-old said with glee. "Let's hit Papa and Timothy from behind!"

"Alright!" Allen agreed, and slowed his car, keeping a lookout for any others.

Lala grinned when she saw Kanda now ahead of them, and waved cheekily when Timothy looked over his shoulder and spotted them.

"Charge!" She commanded, pointing to their car. She happily giggled when they both heard Kanda cursing, and glare over his shoulder.

Allen responded with a smile, before backing up, and getting out of the mess sure to follow.

 **(* - *)**

"Let's go see the animals now!" Lala said, already tugging her fathers-to-be hands'. "I wanna pet the lambs!"

"But that's boring." Timothy whined. "I wanna go on another ride!

"Hey, there's no reason we can't do both...look, there are even carnival type games over there." Allen pointed out. "Maybe after the petting zoo and one other ride, I'll see if I can win you two anything."

"Those games are rigged and you know it, Moyashi." Kanda pointed out, still annoyed with losing their bumper car game. "I doubt even you can out do them."

"I take that as a challenge."

"Tell you what." Kanda leaned in, as so the kids couldn't hear him whispering into Allen's ear, "If you can outwit at least one of these rigged games, I'll consider letting you top some time."

Silver eyes widened, as he looked to Kanda in shock. "Y-You let me...?"

"I told you. There's a lot you need to earn from me if you're even going to think of topping." Kanda informed the younger. "Just bear in mind, I didn't say you could right off the bat. I said I'd consider, and not the immediate future. You're still uke in my book."

Allen pouted, but it turned into a smile. "I love you."

"Is that an agreement to the terms?"

"What do you get if I don't manage to win the rigged games?"

"Nothing I don't already get from you." Kanda smirked when Allen's blush painted his boyish cheeks. "C'mon, they're growing impatient, koi."

"H-Huh? Oh! Um, right!"

If he was motivated before, that had nothing on now.

His lover _never_ let him top... that time he'd tied the man to the headboard of their bed not counted, because, technically, Kanda hadn't given him permission for that.

Allen realized that he'd have to learn how to not hurt his fiancé again. To do that, he'd probably have to practice a bit on himself and figure out what _not to do_.

Then he'd have to buy lube, which was something they hardly ever used. Normally it was just spit or whatever liquids Kanda had on him at the time. The bastard had used conditioner once while they were in the shower and it had been hell.

So yeah, definitely proper lube was necessary.

But, first things first, Allen had to find a game

A hand grabbed his shirt from behind, pulling him away from the booths. "Too soon, Moyashi."

Allen could only pout. "Really?"

"C'mon, already! I wanna go on the ride now!"

"I wanna pet the animals!"

"Yes, Moyashi, really." Kanda's amusement wasn't lost as he dragged the younger male to the ride Timothy wanted to go on. "You can decide which game to play _after_ we're done with these two's requests."

"Fine."

The Japanese male shot his smaller lover a smirk. "The way you're acting, one would almost think you have another reason behind wanting to play."

Lala looked up curiously.

"Don't be silly," Allen responded, glaring across at the man. "You know I have a competitive streak. And really, not being able to act on that, is...what's the word? Oh, right. Eating me alive."

"That's a phrase, not a word." Lala alluded. "Miss Emilia told me so."

"You really listen to her?" Timothy groaned. "C'mon! What's any of that gonna do for us in the future?"

"More than you think." Allen and Kanda candidly told him.

"How?" The young boy grumbled.

Allen just smiled. "Her lessons with you guys are setting you up for when you go to school. You don't want to be behind, do you?"

"School?" Lala asked, excited written clearly across her face.

"But school is boring!" Timothy whined, "Do I really have to go?!"

"Depends..." Allen thoughtfully said, "Do you want to end up on the streets?"

"No..."

"Do you want to get a lame job?"

"Define lame."

"Working tirelessly at a burger joint."

"Hell no!"

"Then?"

"Fine, I'll go!"

Allen smiled brightly, ruffling the light blue hair on the boy's head. "Good boy~"

"Hey! I'm not a dog!"

"I'm not so sure about that," the white-haired male mused, laughing when a blushing Timothy swatted his hand away.

The child obstinately crossed his arms and gave Allen a death stare. "You're more like a dog than me!"

The Brit opened his mouth to respond, but didn't have the time to do so before his lover spoke first.

"Not at all, kid. He's a cat," Kanda said smugly, side-eyeing his speechless lover. "Isn't that right, koneko-chan?"

Allen punched the man in the arm for the subtle reference to their bedroom activities.

"Yu!"

Kanda merely shrugged, before deciding on moving everyone to the ride. "While the line isn't too long, let's go."

Although miffed, Allen moved in the direction his partner had instructed, glaring at the man, who simply smirked and flicked his tongue across his lower lip.

The British boy shuddered, before harshly pinching himself. He would not react to the provocation, and he would control his himself. If he could not, then that was just pitiful.

 **(* - *)**

The ride Timothy was so inept on going on was one of those stereotypical coasters you'd see at the fair. Fast to put up, quicker to put away. It was a ride Allen couldn't be happier to get off of. He had no quarrels against coasters, in fact, he'd always find them interesting. He did, however, have a thing against coasters he could literally _feel_ moving with the cart as it zoomed along the track.

"You look like shit." Kanda said, handing Allen a cup of water. "Never been on a coaster before?"

"I've never been on a coaster that really could literally be considered a death trap before." Allen otherwise took the cup, taking small sips of water in case his stomach decided to return the breakfast he had that morning. He wouldn't risk lunch until he knew his stomach wasn't going to give anything back. "That thing isn't safe."

"We're fine, Allen!" Timothy complained, "C'mon, it wasn't that bad."

"Did you not feel the track swaying?!"

"Maybe a little..." Lala confessed. "But it was fun! Plus, we didn't go splat on the floor."

"...I'm just going to assume you meant breakfast going splat..."

"Oh no." The blonde girl smiled up at Allen. "I meant us."

First he tensed, then the Brit grimaced and groaned.

Kanda sighed, before removing the cup from his partner's hands and giving it to Timothy. He silenced Allen with a quick glare, sat down, and pulled the boy up onto his lap, stroking his young lover's back.

Once he got over his initial confusion, the white-haired male relaxed and stuffed his face in the man's neck. The warmth Kanda offered was rather nice.

"Aw, isn't that just cute~?"

Silver eyes snapped opened, before blushing. "L-Lavi?!"

The red-head grinned hands in his pockets. "What? I can't say 'hi' to my lil'buddy and best friend?"

"The fuck you doing here." Kanda demanded.

"Ain't it obvious? I'm on a date with the prettiest girl in the world — OW! Hey!"

"I told you not to go bother them, Lavi." Lenalee's voice sounded as she stepped from behind. "Seriously...I'm so sorry Allen, Kanda."

"Uh...are you sure Lavi didn't just see us, and decided to follow us into the fair?" Cobalt and Silver eyes saw the red-head flinch, and both knew Allen had his answer in that moment. "Lavi!"

Lala tugged on Allen's sleeve, looking up at the newcomers. "Who are they?"

"Baka usagi, and Lenalee." Kanda muttered.

"He means Lavi and Lenalee...though I think I'll let the baka usagi part slide in this instance."

"That's just mean, moyashi-chan!"

"It's Allen." The British male growled. "Lavi, Lena, these are Lala and Timothy."

"They're so cute~!" Lenalee was quick to gush over the children, both whom seemed unsure of what they were to make of their parents-to-be's friends. "You didn't kidnap them did you?"

"Eh!? O-of course not...we got permission to take them every once in a while...sorta..."

Kanda snorted.

"Yu..." The boy warned, only to yelp when his lover hugged him tighter to his broad chest.

"We didn't get permission. The asshole there is too much of a fucking homophobe." Kanda scowled at the mere mention of the orphanage's head, but shook himself out of it and looked down at the male in his arms. "By the way, you shouldn't be talking. It'll only make you feel worse."

Allen grunted, then rested his head on the man's firm shoulder.

Almost immediately, Kanda pecked pale column presented before him.

"YU!" Did he really have to do that in front of their friends like that?

"The irony of it is, they can't do anything 'cos calling the cops would be callin' Yu over here." Lavi laughed.

"It still doesn't make it right." Lenalee sighed, but there was no scolding in her tone.

"Not letting us adopt these two isn't right either, Lenalee." Allen pointed out. "We have a court date within the end of the year of the matter."

"I hope they'll win." Lala said. "I really like Papa and Mama Allen..."

Lenalee blinked, before pointing at Allen, "Mama..."

"...Allen? Ah! Brilliant! Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

"Lavi~ keep that up, I'll make sure Junior disappears~" The laughing stopped as suddenly as it started, and the red haired male decided it safer to hide behind Lenalee.

"Lenaaa! He's scaring me!"

"Your fault," she sighed, not moving to help her boyfriend.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

She moved her hands to her hips and turned on her lover. "I'm on the side of the person who's done nothing wrong. Which, in this case, means Allen." Lenalee looked back at said male just in time to see Kanda apply a kiss to the boy's red ear.

"Yu..." Allen mumbled.

"Don't be such a baby." Kanda grouched, and pressed his lips to his fiancé's cheek.

"That goes without saying...Kanda, don't molest Allen in front of the kids!"

"We've seen it before." Lala and Timothy both informed the Chinese woman.

"Oh, really now?"

The threat didn't go missed by Kanda, who stiffened.

"Mhm." The youngest male of the group nodded quickly. "He was doing it when I first met him, and the first time Lala met him too. He does it all the time."

Kanda growled lowly, really wishing the kid would shut his mouth. Timothy hadn't met Lenalee before, so he didn't know how she reacted when she was mad. Especially when it had to do with the brat on his lap.

"Yu Kanda!"

The Japanese man flinched.

"Do not violate Allen in public! Especially in front of these two!" She commanded sternly, attracting the attention of some people in their vicinity.

"Um...L-Lenalee..." Allen timidly pointed to their audience. "You're...causing a scene..."

"Huh?" Lenalee looked around, before blushing, "Oh...oops..."

"Che." Kanda's strong arms came to rest protectively around the boy's waist. He hated it when people stared too long at his fiancé. The brat was _his_ and his alone. "Maybe I should lock you away where no one will ever find you," he murmured quietly. "That way I can have you all to myself."

"Yu, don't do that." Allen sighed, "I'll always be yours, but it's unhealthy for everyone if you didn't let me interact with others."

"You don't know that."

"I do, actually. I lived through that hell before."

Stuck between feeling guilty for what he'd said and feeling furious for what the boy had admitted, Kanda squeezed his lover tightly. "Tch. Then I'll just have to make sure I give you my utmost attention whenever we _are_ together." His lips met the pentacle marring the Brit's pale forehead, and remained there for much longer than they usually did. "You won't end up like that again. Not while I'm here," he vowed, speaking against the mark, eliciting a shiver from his young lover.

"What are they talking about?" Lala asked, interestedly watching the way Kanda and Allen interacted

Lenalee glanced across at her two friends, frowned, and then knelt down in front of the confused children. "Papa and Mama Allen need to talk a bit. It's nothing you need to worry about, alright?"

Lala stubbornly shook her head, messing her long blonde locks. "But it _sounds_ important." Was this another thing they were trying to hide? Just like what that Wisely person mentioned before?

"It is important, but those two have a lot of skeletons in their closets," Lenalee said in a hushed whisper. _Quite a few real ones too_ , she thought to herself, purposefully keeping her eyes away from Allen.

"I don't really care." Timothy voiced his opinion, perhaps a little louder than he should've. Either way, it got the young adults' attention. Realizing he did, he lowered his voice for only the group to actually hear him, "Besides, Allen could totally be Crowned Clown and I wouldn't care."

"Uh...why...?" Allen was actually quite curious. Most people who spoke of Crowned Clown did so with fear or disgust.

"Because even if he had killed all those people, I heard he turned against the NOAH." Timothy's grin widened as he spoke. "It takes guts to even stand up to those guys, and even if he was a part of them, it must've taken even more guts than normal people."

"But he's dead." Allen pointed out.

"I know...but that didn't seem to stop that imposter though."

"Im...poster...?" The British male moved closer to Timothy, slipping his left hand in his lover's larger one. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's all over the news...whoever he is, it's obvious he's not really the same guy from before..." Timothy stated. "In the beginning this guy was doing almost everything the real Crowned Clown used to do. But then his MO changed, and—"

"Yu...did you know about this?"

"Moyashi?"

Allen whipped his head to glare at his lover, "Yu. Did you _know_ about that _imposter_ Crowned Clown? Why didn't you tell me about that?!"

"M-Moyashi..."

"Don't 'Moyashi' me, Yu Kanda!" Allen was now standing, both his hands at his side, clenched into tight fists as he outright scolded the man. "You _knew_ about some sick imposter doing that, and you kept it from me?!"

"Allen..." Lavi tried calming the younger man down, however was silenced at the intense glare he'd seen once before. he backed up, fearing for his life, for in that moment, it wasn't 'Allen Walker', but 'Crowned Clown' who was taking control. The red-headed male gulped, before steeling himself again. "Calm the hell down, beansprout!"

"IT'S ALLEN!"

Okay, so that hadn't worked.

"And why the heck haven't I heard about any of this until now?"

"Che." Kanda wouldn't admit that he'd been distracting the brat and switching TV channels whenever the news came on, nor would he tell his fiancé that he'd asked Fou to not mention Crowned Clown, and if someone else did, she was to steer the conversation into a different direction. The boy never talked to that many people outside of his group, so the chance of him finding out about the imposter any other way was highly improbable.

"Yu! What did you _do_?!"

"Don't let this control you!" Lavi urged, and tried to rest his hands on the boy's shoulders, only to have them both swatted away by the enraged ex-assassin. Truthfully, he'd known about what his friend had done, and agreed with the man's decision wholeheartedly. The kid didn't need this. Not again. "This isn't you!"

Allen's entire demeanor shifted, and his silver eyes became a cold hard grey that narrowed cruelly. "Don't you dare patronize me, _Deak_."

Lavi flinched at the name, his own green eye blown wide in panic, heart thundering against his chest.

The other two adults exchanged glances and shook their heads, not understanding both Allen's words and the red-head's reaction to them.

Allen's attention returned to his lover, who really didn't want to be under that horrible glare. "Tell me what you've been hiding, Kanda."

The Japanese male winced. His partner hadn't used his first name. Not good. "There's an Crowned Clown imposter going around," he said slowly, carefully, watching the boy to see what he'd do. "Nothing important."

"'Nothing important'?" Allen scoffed. "How th' bloody fuck is tha' nuthin'?"

Lavi shrunk back, shivering slightly. He stiffened as something squeezed is bicep, and he looked down at the slim hand he found there, before his eye travelled up the arm, only to rest on Lenalee's worried face. Then he saw the two children, who were hiding behind her, frightened.

"I... I'm not Deak... Right... Lena?" Lavi asked numbly, reaching up to touch the warm hand still on his arm.

Lenalee didn't know what he meant, but she didn't need to, because she knew what he needed. "Of course not." She smiled, and pulled him close. "You're Lavi, right?"

Nearby, Allen hissed, "Ya can' keep these things from me! I 'ave a righ' ta know!"

"No, you don't," Kanda replied coolly. "If you could look at yourself right now, you'd understand."

"Maybe I'm reactin' like this 'cuz ya kept it from me!"

"Crowned Clown is dead. You have no business in these matters anymore." Before the kid could speak, Kanda took his fiancé's face into his hands, and refused to let go. "You're _my_ Allen Walker. No one else," he growled. "So fucking act like it. Don't hide it. What are you _really_ angry at me for?"

Allen paused, breath coming out in little pants. Lips quivering, he tried to pull his face from the man's hands, but he couldn't. He didn't have the strength to try harder. Grey eyes became silver once more, and they quickly squeezed shut when Allen registered that they were filling with tears. "Why now?" He whispered brokenly, whishing he could do something to hide the pain from his voice. But he couldn't. "It's been a year. I-I can't..."

"This is why I kept it from you." Kanda used a thump to wipe away the tear that had snuck past his lover's defenses and slid down a pale cheek. "You've been through enough. I wanted you to rest."

"B-but I..."

"You deserve happiness," the older male stated, and went to continue, only to have his breath taken away when the boy's eyes opened, and he was met with the most beautiful silver orbs, framed by white lashes, filled with clear crystalline droplets. Clearing his throat, he brushed his lover's white fringe out of the way. "Now I don't know what the fuck you meant before, but apologize to the rabbit."

Allen's jaw clenched.

" _Now_."

Slowly, the Brit looked over at Lavi, and he bit his lip when he saw his shaken friend standing there in Lenalee's arms. "Sorry Lavi," he said apologetically, eyes downcast.

Lavi nodded silently.

"I-I'm sorry," Timothy mumbled, confused and scared and so, _so_ regretting what he'd said, even though nearly nothing they'd yelled at each other had made a lick of sense.

Lala trembled. "Don't fight." This was a good family, and she wanted to keep it that way. "Please d-don't fight..."

Timothy swallowed, nodding along to Lala's words. "I d-didn't mean to say a-anything wrong... I won't do it again... I'm sorry..."

"You did nothing wrong," Allen assured them, and when his fiancé finally let him go, and hugged them both. "I should be the one apologizing." He'd get the rest of his answers later. From Wisely.

There'd be less yelling that way.

"I'm going to get Lavi home." Lenalee told her friends, "I don't know what that was all about, but I think he needs some rest after all that."

"I really am sorry about that, Lena..." Allen was really feeling guilty again. "I lashed out at him, even though it was Kanda I was mad at..."

"I know you didn't intentionally mean it, Allen." Lenalee smiled, before taking her youngest friend in a hug. "I'm sorry you had to find out about any of this."

"Mm." The younger mumbled, returning Lena's hug. "I'll try making it up to you both."

They parted, and Lenalee waved them off, before taking Lavi's hand and leading him out of the fair. The four were left alone, two quivering, two calming down.

"Can...we stay with you two?" Timothy was first to speak up after a long uncomfortable silence. "We don't want to go to the orphanage."

Skeptical, Allen turned to face Timothy, a brow quirked, "Is there something you didn't tell us?"

"Mr. Johnathon...was looking at all of us weird lately..." Lala said, "That's why when we rushed out to meet you..."

"He didn't try anything, did he?" Kanda was very concerned at that moment. He knew the man was an ex-AKUMA, and if that wasn't bad enough...he internally shuddered just thinking about that.

"Not...yet..." Timothy said, "But everyone is super scared he's going to do something really bad."

Lala nodded in affirmation.

Allen didn't even give the idea time to mull over in his head before he too nodded. "Then yeah, you can stay."

"Thank you!" Both children exclaimed, the sudden happiness nearly caught the younger adult off guard.

"BUT! First things first."

"Huh?"

"I need to prove I can beat those blasted games over there." Ah, there was dark Allen coming out. "I never lose a bet, and I' not starting now~" He was already marching towards the carnival games.

"I was half hoping he'd forget." Kanda mused, before shrugging. "How about we make sure he doesn't scare anyone else."

"I second that." Timothy said, raising his hand, and then went after the white haired male.

"Up!" Lala demanded, holding her hands up. Kanda rolled his eyes, and lifted the small girl up, placing her on his shoulders. "Wow~! I'm on top the world now!"

"Enjoy it while you can. You're not staying up there all day." Kanda then proceeded to walk over to his fiancé and Timothy.

"Alright, five bucks for three chances. Shoot the bull's eye, and get a top prize." The man said, in a bored tone. "Think you're up for it, kiddo?"

"I'm nineteen." Allen glowered.

"Still a kid." He handed Allen the BB-gun. Kanda watched with an amused expression as Allen took aim. He noticed the younger purposely missed.

"Hm...I see how this works now." He aimed higher, making it look as though he were aiming for the center, but Kanda could tell he was aiming a little higher. the bullet must've been heavier than it should've been. So a higher arch would allow the bullet to actually hit its intended target. Allen fired, the pellet hit right in the center.

The man seemed confused as he eyed where the bullet landed. "You must've cheated!"

"Even if I did, you wouldn't be able to tell~" Allen cackled in glee. "But I didn't. So I'll be taking that teddy bear over there~"

"One more try! You got one more, try shooting that target up there." Obviously most people lost at this game.

"With pleasure, my good sir~" Allen took aim, and hit the mark. He handed the gun back to the man, holding out his arms for his prize. The man grumbled before handing the biggest teddy bear there. "For you my fair lady." He said, holding it to Lala.

"Wow! It's as big as me!" Lala looked at the bear longingly, "Is it really okay for me to have it?"

"I did win it, you know. Timothy, see any prize you want in any of these booths?"

The twelve-year-old eyed each of the stands, before grinning, and pointing to a farther one. "There."

"Roulette game?" This was going to be fun.

"Now _that_ I know you'll cheat on." Kanda grumbled.

"Whatever do you mean, Yu-dearest~?"

The Japanese male rolled his eyes. "Gambling games are your strong suit."

"Oh you know me so well," Allen said happily, and clapped his hands together once. "I do hope you'll eventually hold up your end of our deal."

"Yeah, yeah."

Allen grinned, before turning to his next victim. Kanda sighed, wondering just what the hell he got himself into.

"Papa Kanda, what kind of deal did you make with Mama Allen?" Lala innocently asked.

"Nothing you need to know about." Kanda said. "I mean it."

"What about that scary episode?"

"Hn...that's another story." He said, watching as the woman explained the rules of the game to Allen. Dumb bimbo was flirting with him...Kanda noted with ire.

"Hey! Stop flirting with him, and just let him play already!" Timothy said, glaring up at the woman Kanda claimed a dumb bimbo.

"Rude little..."

"I dare you to finish that, old lady!"

"Timothy!"

"Well she is!" Kanda made a mental note to get the kid a gift for making the bitch stop flirting with what was his. He felt a tug on his hair.

"What?"

"Will you and Mama ever tell us about that?"

"We'll discuss it tonight, then let you know if we will or not."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She smiled and hugged her teddy bear. A second later, the girl asked, "Is it bad?"

"The Moyashi... He hates it when people hide things from him." The Oriental male shrugged. "I'd do it again though. I don't want him involved anymore."

"And what about that man with the red hair?" Lala was too curious for her own good, and she knew it. But that wouldn't deter her. The Italian girl had loved the people who wanted to adopt her and Timothy since the instant she'd met them, and wanted to know much, much more about the both.

"Che. Lavi and I have known each other for a while. I used him and his girlfriend to get close to the Moyashi," Kanda admitted shamelessly.

"You used them? Couldn't you just go up to him?" She closed her mouth, and then an idea popped into her mind as she connected what he'd just said to something else she'd heard earlier that day. "Oh! That's right! He kicked you!" Lala tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Why'd you try to arrest him though? Did he do something wrong?"

"He'd always doing something wrong," the elder muttered gruffly beneath his breath. His eyes flicked back to his fiancé, who was in the midst of fist-pumping the air. The brat must've won. That was quick. The again, Kanda really shouldn't expect any less from his devious lover. "And yeah, at the time, he did." Kanda reached back and tugged on his hair rope, making sure it stayed tight in place. He then realized that he was fidgeting and immediately dropped his hands. "He was my case." While he didn't want to reveal too much, he knew he'd need to soften the blow for if -when- she found out what they'd done.

"I don't understand."

"I'm a FBI agent," he explained patiently. Odd. Usually he had no patience for people in general. "We get cases sometimes. He was my only lead on a big one that had been going on for years. Many people had already died. Hundreds. Thousand, even."

Lala's big blue eye blinked. She remained silent.

"They gave me the case, and a little way in, there he was. My lead." Kanda shook his head and snorted. That _lead_ hadn't exactly been a very willing one in the beginning. In more ways than one. "Originally I only needed him for information, but then I started liking him." And Yu Kanda was a _very_ persistent man. If he wanted someone, he would get them.

"You like him lots." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"That's why I asked him to marry me," Kanda replied by way of agreeing. That day after his lover's birthday, in the hotel room he'd booked. It'd been their first time using toys together. His then-boyfriend had been a beautiful squirming mess who was still getting used to the pleasures of sex. The kid had still been so very inexperienced in _every_ way. Now, his partner had experience, but the poor brat couldn't keep up. Not that Kanda would blame him.

"You know..." Lala mused, resting her chin against Kanda's head from he perch on his shoulders, "I think I understand some things...even the blank spots..."

"Really now?"

"Uh-huh. Allen acted really upset when Crowned Clown was mentioned...I have a hi-pot-e...hipo-tee..."

"Hypothesis?"

"Yeah! That!" Lala giggled, "I think Allen had deep ties with Crowned Clown...that's why it upsetted him...I also don't think keeping things from his a good idea at all..."

"He doesn't need to be involved."

"You keep saying that, Papa, but I think keeping secrets like that is bad...wouldn't you feel really upset if Mama kept a huge secret from you?"

He didn't think the brat would do it, but Kanda knew he'd be absolutely livid if his lover kept something that big from him.

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Tch."

"We both felt it, you know...a feeling of really bad for...for-bad...ing?"

"Foreboding."

Lala nodded. "It was the other reason we rushed out to see you two."

"I worked too hard to win his affections. Why would I throw it all away so easily?"

"Because of skeletons." Timothy's voice said, having wandered away from Allen. It looked like the woman was annoyed he kept 'winning', but couldn't figure out how. "It has to be the calm before the storm...that's what this feels like...and I don't like it at all."

"You don't have anything to worry about." Kanda sighed. "There won't be any storm brewing."

"I wonder about that." The trio, surprised by the new voice, turned just in time to see a man Kanda was a little more than familiar with. I leaned against the wall, being sure to stay out of Allen's line of sight should he turn around. "I got word from Wisely things are probably going to be quite dicey soon."

"Why the fuck are you here, Mikk?"

"I just told you." Tyki sighed, looking curiously at the kids. They were cute, but he believed the boy-Allen-was cuter...and more his type, if he was being honest. "Kid, don't give me that look, neither of you are my type. Not to mention much too young for my liking."

"Who're you?" Timothy asked, glaring at the Portuguese male.

"Just someone working under that guy. Of course, the boy doesn't know, so let's keep that a secret, hm?"

"Hurry up and say what you have to." Kanda growled. Lala look between the men, she didn't nessciarly get a bad vibe from this Mikk person, but at the same time, she was still very wary.

"Fine, fine. Wisely wanted me to inform you that we did get some juicy information out of that man from the orphanage. Turns out he's with Apocryphos as well. The original owner of the Orphanage was a middle aged woman, a nun, in fact."

"Mother Superior..." Timothy stated, recalling the woman in question. "I remember her...she was really nice, and Emilia's father himself even asked if she would run the orphanage at the time...she did agree, but she got super sick, and hadn't recovered."

"Emilia's father..."

"He's the guy who put my old man in jail for stealing that gem he threw at my head." Timothy said, "Inspector Galmar."

"That doesn't sound very fatherly." Tyki muttered. "Oi, you sure the kiddies should be hearing this adult conversation?"

"Go back to the Moyashi and keep quiet about this," Kanda instructed, removing Lala from his shoulders, standing by the two children protectively. What was it with all these people appearing today? "And Mikk. If you touch them, I'll really kill you this time."

Tyki pulled a cigarette pack from his pocket, but didn't open it because the Japanese male shot it a baleful glare. "You're fiancé excites me far more than those children ever could."

Kanda visibly bristled, and grit his teeth. "How many fucking times have I told you not to speak about him like that?"

Timothy and Lala looked between the two men, before the former dragged the girl back to Allen, who was still winning at that stupid game and confusing that even stupider woman.

"Scary~ I'm amazed you even had such a soft spot for anyone other than the boy." Tyki half taunted. "But I suppose work before play."

"I'll work you to your grave before I even let you 'play', sick bastard."

"Now that's just rude."

"Don't expect me to be nice," Kanda grouched.

The Portuguese male only sighed. "So I take it I'll be receiving no thanks for rescuing your princess?"

"You fucking listen here—"

"Hey, hey, no need to be so…violent." Tyki mocked surrendered. "I am only stating some cold hard facts after all."

"Did you forget the part where you broke the rules and separated yourself from Wisely and twin-mole."

The darker-skinned male's lips curled up at the corners, and he raised a brow. "But if I hadn't, imagine what would have happened to the boy."

For that Kanda had no words. It was true, had Tyki of not gone his own way, he wouldn't have been nearby to save his fiancé. Muttering profanities under his breath, he checked the trio, before turning his attention back to Tyki. "What did you find out?"

"So you're _not_ mad anymore?" Oh how much he was enjoying this.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me what you found."

"You're no fun at all." Tyki grumbled, losing interest in teasing the samurai before him. "Fine then. We got quite a bit of information out of him. However, there are things that seem a little sketchy at best."

"Sketchy? You got information from that son of a bitch, didn't you?"

"We did. But it seems there's more to it than we thought." Tyki continued, "The thing is...it counters some things we were told from another source."

Of fucking course it did. "Well? Out with it."

"We have the strong assumption people are covering for the bastard."

"What."

"Just as I said." Tyki stated, before eying the man. "Johnson said one thing, another guy said something else. However...I have a rather pressing question to ask of you though, now that I've thought of it."

"Then get on with it."

"The twins. I heard from the grapevine their bodies were never found at the mansion."

"What. The. Fuck." Kanda grit his teeth, as he fought every nerve ending in him telling him to punch the Portuguese male. "Are you saying?"

A look of surprise passed the elder male's face, "You...didn't know about it at all?"

"Are you telling me that two other NOAH just might be on the loose?!" Just fucking perfect. "They were supposed to be dead, for the love of-"

"Mind your volume." Tyki side glanced to the trio, and Kanda was met with concerned silver eyes.

"Text me what you know." He muttered, before walking to the kids and his fiancé.

Taking his leave, Tyki walked off. He was quite interested in learning that the FBI agent never knew the twins weren't among those slaughtered. The real question was, if their bodies were never found, then did that mean...? But that didn't seem likely considering Road and Cyril were slaughtered, as well as most the other NOAH. However...perhaps they pulled a switcheroo? Now, if that wouldn't be so much like them, then he didn't know what would.

"But if they really are alive...then how have they been under the radar until now?" For the first time for as long as he could remember, Tyki Mikk felt a strong sense of dread.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Long chapter is long. I really am getting over a cold though, but I think it's fair to remind y'all, we have a bunch of chapters already written out before hand, so really all this was LONG BEFORE I got sick x3**

 **With all that said, don't forget to give this story some love! Favorite and even follow this story to keep up to date with new chapters! It's fast easy, and 100% free! And if for some reason you haven't already, you should go check out the other works of my Co-Author for this fic :D**

 **There's pleanty more to come~! We'll see you next week on Fade to Gray!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hana: New chapter is new...and normally I can include an update on AO3 too...BUT the site is down, so...**

 **Allen: That sucks.**

 **Hana: That it does.**

 **Kanda: I could care less.**

 **Hana: -rolls her eyes- Of course. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter~!**

 **Allen: XavierForest and Hanashi don't own D. Gray-man by the way!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 30 - +_**

"What's wrong?" Allen asked, eyes soaking in his lover's tense appearance and angry face. "Yu?"

"Are you done with the games yet?" Shit. He hadn't meant to come off as rude.

The Brit sighed. "Yu..."

" _What_?" Kanda muttered snappishly.

Up on his tiptoes, Allen wrapped his arms around the man's neck, and pressed his lips to his fiancé's jaw. Soon, he felt two strong hands come to rest at his hips. "Kiss me."

Needing no further encouragement, Kanda shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth, exploring his little lover's hot cavern needily.

The younger on the two eventually pulled back before it went too far, panting softly. "Being... so stressed all the... hahh... time is... bad for your…health."

"Che."

"I see." Though he felt disappointed, he wouldn't push the man. "Well, I do hope you can tell me some day. I worry, you know," Allen admitted.

"I know." Kanda sighed. "I just got some...rather distressing news is all."

"Huh..."

"What?"

"No, it's just I didn't think you would give me that much information right now." Allen admitted. "Will you tell me what that news is?"

"I think it's better not to talk here." Kanda said. "I also think...there are also things we'll have to talk about while these two are sleeping."

"What...brought this on?"

The elder was silent, as he held the younger male closer, suddenly fearing he was close to losing him. "Call it a gut feeling."

"Oh." Allen nuzzled into his fiancé, hiding the fear he felt. He didn't know why it was there, but his instincts were rarely wrong. It was like something bad was going to happen, only he couldn't tell what. "I love you," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Of course you do, baka."

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen smiled as Timcanpy made himself comfy between Lala and Timothy on the futon that night. After a whole day at the fair, the kids were all tuckered out. Turning the lights off behind him, he silently bade all three goodnight, before joining Kanda in their room.

He found his older lover sitting on the edge of the bed, seeming lost in his thoughts. Whatever he wanted to say was clearly enough to make him troubled. The feeling of dread form earlier had yet to disappear, Allen had dually noted. He didn't like it, and he only hoped nothing bad would beget of the endeavor to come.

The Brit quietly sat beside his lover and took Kanda's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Yu?" Kanda flinched at the younger's voice, but otherwise said nothing. "Yu, aren't you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Allen..." Being called by his given name, Allen squeezed Kanda's hand. He knew his fiancé meant business, if he wasn't being called 'moyashi'. "I'm...not exactly sure how I should even start this conversation." He finally admitted.

The boy scooted closer to his fiancé, and rested his head against the man's firm shoulder. "If it's really that difficult, then just start talking. It doesn't matter where you begin from, so long as you tell it to me straight out."

"Hn." The Japanese male took a deep breath, before exhaling. "Alright...I'll start here then. Do you remember those NOAH twins?"

"NOAH twins...you mean Jasdero and Devit?" What...did they have to do with anything?

"It's the most recent of shit that I came across." Kanda explained, "Their bodies were never found in Millennium's mansion."

First Allen's mind went blank, then his body went very, _very_ cold.

"I don't know if that means they're alive or not, but we should be even more cautious now than we were before." The Oriental male had felt his partner tense up beside him, though thought it best if he continued talking. "You're still probably being targeted by whoever the fuck is after you, so from now on, don't go anywhere alone."

"I...sh-shouldn't be s-so surprised..." Allen softly confessed, "They...they were known very well for deception...the gas...the gas must've b-been in the air t-to...trick us..."

"All the more reason to be wary." Kanda sighed.

"What else?" Allen found himself fearing the answers...but he had to know. "What else d-do you need to talk about...w-with me...?"

"The matter of your past." Kanda then turned to face his smaller lover, before continuing, "Lala's a smart girl...she was able to put together some things. More so with how you reacted when the imposter was mentioned."

The boy nodded slowly, taking a moment to process the new information. "I see... It was bound to happen... I just... wanted a bit more time before they found out..." He looked at his fiancé worriedly. "What if they hate me?"

"They won't," Kanda assured the smaller male. "You're practically impossible to hate."

"I was a murderer, Yu. What kind of insane fool would want someone like that in their life after they find out?"

The older man poked his lover's puckered brow. "I hope you aren't insinuating something about my mentality."

Allen blinked, before dryly chuckling. "I might be."

"Watch what you say, moyashi." He then proceeded to flick the boy's brow, making the younger wince. "As much as I would love to get payback for that, I need you coherent for this."

"Yu..."

"When exactly would you feel comfortable telling them?"

The white-haired youth shrugged. In truth, he didn't want anyone to know what he'd done. It was shameful, and he still hated himself for it, though that was what he deserved for killing basically enough people to fill a graveyard with corpses.

"Honestly...I'd rather take it to the grave with me." Allen sighed. "What I did...can never be forgiven. Even if I did avenge their souls, I was still their killer. I still remember little Suzie's face as she cried over her parents' corpse that day..."

He was suddenly pulled into a one-arm hug. Kanda held the younger close, allowing him to hear his steady heartbeat. "You don't have to hold it in. If you want to cry, then cry." He told the British male. "Bottling emotions in is more my style than it is yours."

"I'm not gonna cry." His heart hurt. "I don't deserve to."

Kanda snuck a hand under the boy's shirt and stroked down his lover's spine. "Yes you do. You're allowed to grieve, baka Moyashi."

The Brit bit the inside of his cheek when his sight began to blur, and he ignored the thick feeling in his throat. "M'not crying," Allen muttered as tears began dripping down his cheeks.

"Because I'm sure someone is cutting onions nearby." Kanda said rolling his eyes.

"Mm..."

Moments pass, before Kanda breaks the silence between them, "What's really bothering you? It's not just your past. There's something else eating at you."

"N-Nothing's eating me..." The younger male sniffled. "I-I mean...it's...f-fine..."

"Definitely not fine." The stroking hand stopped, and was pulled away from the warm body, in favor of cupping the younger male's cheek. "If it's something that'll piss me off, I promise I won't lash out at you."

"Didn't promise you wouldn't be mad." Allen pointed out.

"So there _is_ something you're hiding."

"Nuh uh. There's nuthin'."

"Moyashi..." Kanda warned, his stare becoming a contemplative glare. "I do hope you didn't just lie to me." He pinched the boy's cheek, and received an indignant grunt from his little lover. "Do I need to teach you a lesson in what happens when you do that?"

"Did nuthin' wrong."

"So you say. However, if that were true, why are you still crying?" He released his hold on the kid's cheek, eyes flickering to the small pink mark he'd left there.

"M'not."

"What was it you once said?" Kanda mused, thinking back to that unwelcome moment where his moyashi somehow managed to top him...to an extent. "I believe it was, 'When words lie, the body tends to speak the truth'...or was I mistaken?"

Allen visibly stiffened, he wasn't aware Kanda actually remember that phrase. "U-uh...d-did I? I-I don't r-recall..."

"Hn…yes, I can see how that phrase works into this situation."

"Don't use my own words against me," the boy grumbled, glaring at his feet.

"I'll use them if they fit." Kanda tilted his young fiancé's head up, forcing the kid to look him in the eye. "And since your words are false, but your body betrays the truth, I think this is the best time to do so."

Allen tried to wiggle out of the man's grip, only to find himself trapped. He couldn't look away. Those eyes were watching him, reading him, probing him for answers, while he internally panicked. "Stop." His own eyes filled with even more tears, which soon overflowed and spilled down his face. "Stop it." He didn't want Kanda to see him like this. Not when he was weak. "Don't look at me."

Kanda wanted to kiss away those tears. He wanted to hold the boy. He wanted to rid the world of whatever was making his lover act like this.

He didn't want to remain helplessly ignorant any longer.

"St-stop... looking at me..." Allen whispered through his sniffles, hands resting limply at his sides.

"Why?"

The British boy whined, and tasted snot. "My face... I bet it's puffy... And I can feel... my nose running... My eyes are probably red... I bet I look horrible."

"You look beautiful." That pale face was framed by soft white locks, and those soft lips were quivering... Yeah... "Very beautiful." Silver eyes peering up at him cautiously and pink-stained cheeks made him swallow to hide the fact that he'd noticed his heart had skipped a beat. Beautiful indeed.

"I'm a boy, Yu," Allen complained, though he didn't really mind. "Ya can' jus' go callin' me tha'."

Kanda rubbed at the younger's face with his sleeve. So what if it got dirty? He could always just wash the thing later. "You sure you're a boy?"

"If you don't know my sex by now, then there's something even more wrong with you than I thought."

The older male grunted. "By the way, this conversation isn't over."

"I know," Allen responded tiredly, visibly deflating. "There's no way you'd ever let it go."

"Then tell me what's been bothering you. It was going on a while, hasn't it?"

"It…might've been..."

"Does it have anything to do with the killings in the area?" Kanda probed. "Did you know any of them?"

"Kawamura...was Sakicho's friend...she told me when Lena, Lavi, and I went to visit my uncle Neah...and Father Marc was...a good man..." Allen softly admitted, "I used to go to him in the beginning when I felt as though my forced sins were eating me alive..."

Kanda was silent. Kawamura and Father Marc...if Allen knew them... "Moyashi."

"Y-Yes?"

"Were they AKUMA?"

"Um...they...were..." Silver eyes were confused, as he looked to dark blue.

"How many of the recent deaths have been ex-AKUMA?" Kanda asked, tone strangely flat.

Head hung, Allen admitted, "Nearly all of them."

"You do realize that this information would have been a lot more helpful if mentioned _earlier_?"

"Hold on a moment!" Allen glowered, crossing his arms across his chest, "Yu, I didn't even known the AKUMA killings were even connected to that Imposter! How could I have known?"

It was obvious he wanted to make an argument, however he realized Allen did have a point. Like he didn't know the AKUMA were this Crowned Clown's victims, Allen didn't know the killer was the CC imposter. "Che. And Eliade?"

"What about her?"

"That day she was attacked, you were there at the scene with her."

"You're not accusing me of-"

"Of course I'm not. But if she was being targeted, then doesn't that mean she too was an AKUMA herself?"

"Er...y-yes...she...also knew who I...was..." Something clicked in Allen's mind. "Wasn't it...'kuso'...?"

"Moyashi?"

"That man had said 'kuso' when he fled that day..." He paled, as he looked back at his taller lover, "Yu...you don't suppose he had something to do with that sniper from back then, do you?" It was obvious a panic attack was arising from the younger. "When I was attacked at the convenience store..."

"If you're being targeted by the imposter, then maybe..."

"Do you think he knows who I am?" Just how many people knew his dirty little secret? How many people knew what he'd _done_? "Wh-what if... what if they tell someone..." Shaking, Allen's eyes went wide. "This... can't be happening..."

"It's not certain," Kanda said, trying to reassure the boy. "We can't be sure that it's your imposter."

"What other reason is there for someone to be hunting me?"

Kanda thought back to Wisely, who'd said he'd picked up on that the Moyashi's attacker wanting to bring _him_ misery. But why? Were they not attacking the kid because of who he used to be? And if so, was it because they were just going after the fiancé of the man who 'killed' the original Crowned Clown? Was that the motive?

Oh how he despised not knowing.

"AH!" That startled Kanda. He looked to the younger with confusion. "Eliade has to tell Krory now..."

"Tell Krory what?" Come to think of it, he had a book he had yet to look into from him. Damn...he'd have to look into it later.

"She's expecting..."

"Expecting?" It soon clicked, and Kanda then nodded, "I see, a child...why would she—"

"It's because we made a deal...if you found out about what I was up to, she'd tell Krory about the baby...but if he found out about the baby...I'd have to tell you about the AKUMA killer...who I guess is also that Crowned Clown impersonator..."

"You know, we can't keep avoiding the subject."

"...c-can...we maybe tell them after we can finally adopt them?"

"Listen, the sooner they really know, then the better off. I already told you, they won't hate you. You've seen how they worried over you earlier. Not that I can blame them. It's rather hard to not worry."

"We could... put it off... for a while," the boy suggested hopefully, only to have those hopes shot down when the man he called his lover shook his head.

"Che. If you don't tell them, they'll figure it out eventually."

"I know... I just..."

"Moyashi, I'll personally get you six sundaes when we have to get them for you and your friends later...whenever the hell you plan on that." Now if that wasn't a tempting answer...

"For real?"

"Yes."

"Honestly...I was thinking this was going to go in a sour direction..."

"And why would you think that? Anything else you...'forgot' to mention?" To that Allen stiffened. "Allen."

"Nope. Nothing. I'm sure I said it all."

"Allen Walker."

"That's all I remember." Allen's fists clenched. He was getting worse at hiding stuff. If this were an interrogation, he'd be screwed. _I'll probably end up screwed anyway_ , he thought bitterly.

"Then, do you need me to _help_ you remember?"

"Y-yu...w-we have kids basically just outside the room right now..." This...wasn't going to end well.

"As a master of getting you to squeal, maybe I can force it out of you." Kanda grinned, as he leaned towards the younger male, before long trapping him under him. "Last chance for 'good cop', _Aren_."

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...if Kanda thought his own cockney accent did stuff to his body, he should try thinking of how Kanda's affected _him_! But at the same time, he knew this wasn't the time for such activities...what was he supposed to do?! "I-I'll tell them!"

"Will you?"

Three frantic nods.

"Alright then. However, I still want to know what you did...so I'll give you to the count of...one. If you don't tell me, I'll be forced to take...drastic measures, and I'm more than certain —" Kanda's grin grew into a sadistic version of the Cheshire cat's "— that you don't want your balls to be torn from your body as the humbler does what it does best."

"N-Not that..."

"Ten."

"Y-Yu...p-please not that one..."

"Nine."

"Anything but that!"

"Eight."

"Please just li—"

"Seven," Kanda calmly continued.

Knowing full well that the jerk wouldn't listen, Allen clamped his mouth shut. He'd just have to stay strong and bear with it.

"Six."

Stay strong. Stay strong. Stay strong.

"Five."

That was all he had to do.

The older male arched a brow. "Four." Was the kid actually doing this? Wasn't the humbler the thing he hated the most? "Three."

Allen shook beneath his lover, having accidentally imagined what would happen when the man reached the end of his count.

"Two."

"Yu..."

"Hm? Do you have something to say?" Kanda grinned triumphantly, at the defeated look of his moyashi. "Then say it, lest you want-"

"Wisely...knew too...a-and I d-dragged him into h-helping m-me..." That little...that mind-reading ingrate knew. And didn't tell him what his fiancé was up to. "B-but...I think...you're hiding s-something too..."

To that, Kanda blinked in surprise. "What are you—?"

"That person you were talking to...I-it's been bothering me...but th-that was Tyki...wasn't it?"

The elder's heart froze. Did he...really see Tyki Mikk? But he should've supposedly been out of Allen's sight...unless... "Moyashi, how could you have seen—?"

"Th-The stands h-have security cameras...there was a monitor at the next to the one I was at..." Allen fidgeted, wanting to look anywhere but his Japanese lover at the moment. "O-one of the images...had a sort of clear shot of you talking to someone...but admittedly I-I couldn't see his face until after he moved off the wall..."

"Fuck," Kanda groaned, placing a hand over his eyes. "Shit..."

"I'm not th-the only one keeping secrets, Yu..." It wasn't fair if he had to reveal everything while the man remained silent.

"He...he was supposed to be behind bars...why was he there? Why were you talking to him?"

"Moyashi—"

"Yu, what aren't _you_ telling _me_?" Silver eyes were on the verge of crying again. "What's really going on?"

"What are _you_ hiding, Allen?"

There went his first name again. "Don't keep turning this around on me and hiding from the question."

"I could say the same to you," Allen fired back tartly. "Yu..." Allen pushed against the older male, when he didn't move, the younger sighed, fighting back the tears, "I love you more than anything in the world..."

"Moyashi?"

"I've told you _everything_ I was hiding. There's nothing else...the only one keeping secrets now is you."

"It's work-related," Kanda bluntly stated.

Beneath the man, Allen bristled. "'Work-related'? Are you _really_ using that on _me_?"

"And what if I am?"

"Yu, it's not fair you make me show my cards, without showing your own hand."

"Che." Figures the kid would use a poker analogy. "How do I know you've shown me everything?"

The Brit winced. That had hurt. Like, really, _really_ hurt. "I said I did, didn't I?"

"And how would I know? Last I checked, you're the master at cheating in the game."

"You never played against me." Allen pointed out, "How would you truly know?"

"Do I need to in order to know?" Kanda answered with another question. "Che. I get you pinned to the bed, and yet it doesn't seem like I'm able to do anything to you at the moment."

"H-huh!? H-hey, we can't do that when Timothy and Lala are literally next door!"

"You're point?" Kanda mused. "You were worried over nothing when you thought I'd lash out at you."

"Which...is a little out of character come to think of it..."

"You calling me abusive?"

"If you were, I'd of left a long while ag—" A phone started ringing, and both men blinked in confusion. Realizing Allen hadn't replaced his missing phone, he looked at Kanda with curious silver eyes, "Aren't you going to answer it, Yu?"

"Who the hell would even call me at this hour?"

"Won't know unless you check." Allen informed the elder. With a cluck of his tongue, Kanda removed himself from the younger, before going to pick up his phone.

"What?" He demanded, the moment he answered. Allen watched, as he sat up, curious. "...who are you?"

"Yu?"

"Now you listen here, you sick fuck. I don't know who the hell you are, but if you — what? YOU WLL KEEP YOU FILTHY MITS OFF OF THEM!"

To say Allen wasn't scared...would be lying. "Yu? What's going on?"

"If you so-much as think of even _looking_ at them, I will fuck you up. Understand, _creeper_?" When was the last time he saw Kanda so pissed off? Allen mused to himself. Whoever was on the phone was definitely not a friend. He didn't wake the kids and Timcanpy, did he?

"Yu?" Allen asked, quieter this time. This worried him a lot because — and he wasn't trying to say anything about himself here, but — it was rare for the Japanese male to get angry like this when it had nothing to do with the boy.

"Don't worry about it."

"Sorry, but I _am_ going to worry when you react to a call that way." When his fiancé said nothing, Allen stood, and walked over to the elder, wrapping his arms around his middle, his smaller form against the elder's back. "You're super tense now, Yu..."

"Considering the call I just got, that's not surprising." Kanda growled.

"All this stress is bad for your health." The younger said. "I can feel the knots too..."

"Tch."

"What was the call about?" They would return to the previous conversation later; this seemed much more important right now.

"Just some sick fuck. Nothing I can't deal with."

"What did he say?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

Allen irately glared at his lover's back. "Tell me." He pressed his face into the man's shoulder blades, and let his hands roam higher as they explored their way over firm defined muscle. "Rely on me." He didn't move his hand away when a larger pair rested atop his own. "Don't leave me in the dark."

"...Moyashi."

"Please..." Allen didn't want to start crying, but it still didn't stop the tears from falling, and soaking into his fiancé's shirt. "Don't shut me out...you were so gung-ho on making me yours from the beginning...why are you keeping me at arm's length now?" He hiccupped, "Don't push me away... _stop_ pushing me a-away..." At this point the younger couldn't stop his crying. "I-I don't...I d-don't like th-this..."

Kanda remained silent, slowly taking in the boy's words. It wasn't that he was trying to keep the kid out, it's just... he didn't want the brat to be involved any more. His lover wanted a normal life, so that's what he was trying to give the Brit.

"Allen." He felt the younger's form twitch against him, "You're my world. Why would I want to push you away?"

There was silence, long and uncomfortable, before finally Allen spoke again, "You know...it hurts..."

"I know."

"Then why? Why do you keep hurting me like this?"

"Because I love you," Kanda responded, hands gently squeezing his young lover's.

"That's not a very good excuse."

The Japanese man gave a dry grin. "Yeah. But in relationships, people are always baring their feeling and either being too selfish of too selfless, so someone's bound to get hurt every once in a while."

"Then... which are you being right now?"

"Huh?"

Allen swallowed, eyes shut. "Selfish or selfless? Which are you?"

"Both."

"I...don't understand." Allen admitted, "How are you both selfish and selfless?"

Kanda sighed through his nose, and pulled his fiancé's arms around his waist so that the boy would hug him even tighter. "I selfishly want to keep you hidden away from everything that would do you harm, no matter what, but I'm doing this for your sake as well. Your happiness is close to my Number One priority."

"What's your main priority then?" The younger asked, genuinely curious.

"Your safety."

"You're such an idiot, BaKanda."

Loosening the younger's grip on him, Kanda managed to turn around, though still otherwise remain in the younger's hold. "I'm an idiot, am I?" Intense cobalt were staring deeply into molten silver. "Who's the one who wanted a normal life, and still got dragged into finding that alleged AKUMA killer?"

"Not that I wanted to." Allen pouted, before resting his cheek against the strong chest now available to him. He clutched Kanda's shirt, and inhaled the older man's scent. "...Eliade's trying at a normal life...speaking of, can I borrow your phone?"

"Why?"

"I still don't have one to replace my missing one, and I need to at least leave her a message of her needing to tell Krory about the baby." If Allen was being honest with himself, he'd actually forgotten about needing to do that with the almost fight that broke out between him and Kanda. Not that he'd let whatever secret slide forever.

He'd find out eventually. Maybe through Wisely, maybe on his own, but he _would_ find out.

"Che. Fine."

Grinning from ear to ear, Allen removed himself from his lover's embrace, and took the man's phone, before typing in Eliade's number.

 ** _[Sent: 22:33] Eliade, when you see this text, I'll just let you know that I'm using my fiancé's phone, because mine got lost at the hospital the other day. He found out about that...so that means you have to tell Krory your news._**

 ** _-Allen_**

Satisfied, he closed the phone, and handed it back to the elder. "Done."

"Seriously. We're getting you a new fucking phone."

"That'll be tomorrow's fun?" Allen asked, looking hopeful.

"Fine. After we drop off the kids. And after we see what those birds found out."

"I'd forgotten they work under you...that means they...?"

"Yes. They're helping me search for that sick imposter...though I question if we can even call that son of a bitch that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"In the beginning..." Kanda reluctantly sighed, deciding to take a seat on the mattress again, "He did everything in the way you did. But in recent cases...he started creating his own MO. I don't think many people noticed it as of yet. But that only means he's that much more dangerous."

"Is that why you're back is so knotted right now?"

"Again with the stress?"

"I'd like you to be in top condition for whatever's about to happen in the future. Let me massage out your back before we sleep tonight, kay?"

To that, Kanda found himself smirking. "Will this turn into a repeat of the last time you gave me a massage?"

Allen's face went red. "I-I said that we were about to sleep! I never even mentioned sex!"

The Japanese male took his lover's smaller hands and pulled the boy down onto his lap. "But sex sounds much more interesting. It's also a pretty good way to relieve stress."

"YU!"

"Shh, we don't want to wake those two up, now do we?"

"Horny bastard. Fine, if you throw your back out, don't come whining about it to me." the younger pouted. "I'm going to change into my PJ's, and sleep like it's going out of style." It was a sound plan in Allen's mind...however, it never made it to fruition, when he was suddenly pulled back down, this time unable to get out of the trap.

"Or." Kanda purred against the younger's neck, "You can simply strip yourself of _all_ your clothes, while I watch your every movement, just waiting for that perfect moment to pounce upon my prey."

"No." Allen said it firmly, resolute. He wouldn't back down.

"Let me watch you strip, Mo-ya-shi~"

"No," the Brit repeated, now glaring.

Kanda pushed the younger down into the sheets and undid his hair rope so that his hair hung around his face like a dark curtain. "Then I'll just have to help you." With that, the older male's hand slowly slipped southward down Allen's stomach.

"No!" The boy wriggled, trying to dislodge the man above him, only to have his wrists caught above his head. "Yu!"

Those eyes, still defiant, made Kanda want to take the kid even more. "Shhh." He gently pressed his lips against the boy's, but refrained from turning it into an actual kiss. "Do I have to get the gag to keep you quiet?"

"No sex!" Allen responded in a hushed whisper. He really didn't want their guests waking up, especially to this.

"You're so repetitive." The hand that had been travelling down his lover's body stopped when it reached the sensitive area between two legs, and it then began repeatedly rubbing in the one spot. Kanda felt very satisfied when the boy let out a soft gasp. "Are you sure that this isn't what do you want?" He watched his fiancé bite his lip to stifle a moan. "Because _this_ is telling a different story," Kanda said, unabashedly groping the kid's crotch.

Allen moaned, and although Kanda enjoyed the sound, it was perhaps a bit too loud.

"Hn. I was right. You do need to be gagged."

Silver eyes snapped opened, and he started renewing his struggle, trying to get away. Not that Kanda would have it...without ulterior motives that is. He allowed the younger to roll, and get out from under him, but that was where Allen's freedom ended. Kanda managed to grab the hem of his pants, stopping the British born male in his tracks, if he moved, both underwear and jeans would be at his knees. Silver eyes looked behind him, only to be met with hungry stormy blue. "L-Let go..."

"Hm...I'll let them go...when they're off your form and I drop them to the floor below." Kanda then tugged the material, both pants and underwear sliding off the lithe form. Allen squeaked, and in trying to get away, had fallen flat on his face. The bed dipped around him, and he knew he no longer had a way to escape. Going forward would be the head board, and he'd be more cornered than he already was. Arms prevented escape from either side, and going down meant Kanda's leg brushing against his blooming arousal.

He was trapped. "Y-Yu...?"

"Stay still. And don't try getting away." The warning was clear in his voice, Allen lifted his head, to try and protest, however, something was over his mouth the moment he did. Kanda's hair rope.

"Mpfh?!"

"I wonder why I never used it for this before...thick enough for the job." He tied the rope tight enough to prevent his small lover from making a word. Now the only thing he needed to do was remove the shirt, and take the pants off the rest of the way...and bind his hands so he couldn't undo his hard work. It was a good thing his cute little moyashi was quite sensitive.

Kanda backed up a bit and eyed the kid's exposed ass, before bringing his hand down to slap the inviting pale flesh.

The boy's keened, and then wiggled, mentally chastising himself for reacting.

When Allen went for the hair rope, the older male caught his lover's wrists once more, smirk turning devilish. "I think a certain someone is being a naughty child," he mused. "And I'm sure you're aware of what I do to naughty children?" His free hand resuming its groping, only this time, what it squeezed and stroked was the boy's ass.

The younger whimpered, tears already to threatening to fall. _Dammit, dammit, dammit..._ "Fmww!"

"Already becoming putty in my hands, are you?" Kanda licked his lips, "Let's make you a huge mess of nerves."

He only grinned when the head of white beneath him shook.

"I'm going to have a lot fun." The elder said, before placing a kiss on the younger's shoulder blade. Using toys would be pointless, after all, waking up the kids wouldn't do either of them any good, and Kanda wanted nothing more than to plough into the tight heat. He'd take it as a challenge of sorts.

One of his fingers slid down his fiancé's crack, slowly trailing down until it found the boy's entrance.

Allen bit down on the hair rope in his mouth to stop himself from screaming when the digit plunged in.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your ass?" Kanda asked, feeling the boy's tight inner walls clench around his finger.

Allen decided he wouldn't even try answering. He was certain it was rhetorical anyway. "Mwwh!" Did he just shove two more in there already?

Kanda quickly pumped his fingers in and out of his lover's anus. He knew he was being fast and rough, and the kid most likely would have severe difficult sitting in the morning, but _fuck_ he wanted his dick in that ass.

He wanted to forget about their argument earlier.

"Gomenasai, Koi." His fingers then changed their angle of penetration, aiming deeper to make this just as pleasurable for his fiancé as it would be for him. "If I could trust you not to run, I'd let your wrists go and ask you to remove your shirt."

How could he run in his current state? Allen found himself wondering. He was literally a mess of a nerves at that point...wasn't that what Kanda was aiming for? He mewled through his make-shift gag, as Kanda's fingers pressed against that spot again and again. Before long, the fingers were removed, and both hands left their previous posts, in favor of spreading his ass, and raising it just enough. He could hear the zipper as it descended, and the sound only seemed to arouse the younger more.

Even if he says he doesn't want it, the fact is, he perhaps usually does. Not that he'd admit that out loud. Ever. Silver eyes widened, as his breath hitched, hands clawing at the sheets below. Kanda's _size_ was really something else, biting the rope was all he could do from screaming out in delirious pleaser at that moment.

Allen whimpered when his lover immediately began to move, not having any time to get used to the feeling. He whined around the gag, trying to let the man know that he needed to _slow the fuck down_ , but all he got was two strong hands that grabbed him with an almost bruising grip by the hips.

Those hands, combined with the cock currently ploughing away at his ass and the pants and boxers bunched at his knees were what prevented him from getting away. If he were being truthful, he was more thankful for those things than he should be. Probably.

" _Fmwwaaa~!_ "

"Fuck, _Aren_..." Kanda grumbled, teeth clenched. "Never fucking enough of you..." The younger squeaked, when one leg was forced from his pants, and with the shock, was turned around, so he was now facing the man above him, both legs now draped over his strong shoulders.

"Mwuuu..."

"I want to see your face as you cum." Kanda breathed, before grabbing the younger's prick, and pumping it. Allen's muffled screams were a delight to the Japanese male, and he reveled in it. It really was too bad he couldn't indulge in the whole feast tonight.

There would be other nights. He was pretty sure of that.

Though, for now, he would still get his fill.

His fill of that hot body, of that slim waist, of those shapely thighs and cute little ass. He'd taste every last inch of the Brit and then some.

"WMU~ MWaah~" Seemed his little moyashi was getting closer. Who was he to deny the younger's release? Well...he was Kanda Yu of course. His grip tightened, on the organ, and silver eyes snapped opened. "Mwaha?"

"I'm not going to make it that easy after all, _Koi_."

 _Oh hell_. Allen's hope quickly drained away. If his fiancé said it wasn't going to be easy, the jerk truly meant it.

"Let's have you come second for a change, hmm?"

Why, oh why? Hasn't he made him cum second pleanty of times before?! "Mwaah!"

"You like that idea, little moyashi?" Kanda grinned, hungrily eying the younger.

"Naaa!" Allen glared at his lover, making it clear what he thought of that. And then he nearly chocked on his own spit when Kanda used his only free hand to touch his balls.

"You don't?" The older male asked, smirking ran his thumb over his fiancé's family jewels. "But why not?"

As much as he wanted desperately to voice his complaints, or whatever it was he wanted to do, he couldn't with the hands just playing with him below the equator...and the rope around his mouth wasn't much help either...he knew he could've easily gotten away now that his hands were free of the other's grasp, but god fucking dammit, Kanda was just too good at what he does.

And maybe, just maybe, he didn't really want to run. Yu Kanda kept him on his toes; the things he did were always unexpected, but predictable. There'd sometimes be no warning, but Allen knew that, inevitably, it would happen again. It made things exciting.

The Japanese male grinned when his little lover's eyes squeezed shut, and gave those balls a quick grope to see what would happen. The reaction was instantaneous.

Allen's body arched, and the boy screamed around his gag.

That was perhaps the sexiest he'd seen his lithe fiancé...or at least one of the times...it wasn't easy to rate, after all. "Mffwwwuuu~"

"Really enjoying every moment of it, aren't you?" Kanda had leaned over, in favor of huskily whispering in the younger's ear. "A mess of nerves, just as I promised, right?"

Nod.

"And you love every fucking moment of it, now don't you?"

Frantic nodding.

"I give you so much, yet it's still never enough, isn't that right, koi?" He squeezed his hands, causing a sharp intake of breath from the smaller male. "You love it. You crave it. Because only _I_ can ever make you feel so good."

"Mfwuu! Fwaa...!"

"Hnn... Get ready." Kanda then smirked and began thrusting once more, causing the younger of the two to groan and shiver.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, hell, he couldn't even speak, and that had nothing to do with his gag preventing the action. God, he really wanted to cum. He had to cum...needed to...

But he couldn't... Not with those hands...

Kanda licked a trail down the boy's cheek, finishing off close to the rope that muffled his lover's words and screams. He wanted to kiss the kid, he really did, but he couldn't risk removing the gag. One wrong sound and the children in the other room would be up.

On the other hand...knowing someone could walk in on them always did get his little sprout that much more aroused. But the 'someone' in question were two kids named Timothy and Lala. Neither needed to see this, after all. Espeically not Lala who was only eight years old.

"Mm!" Looked like the younger was super close at that point.

"Patience, my little sprout." Kanda smirked, "I haven't cum once yet."

He rolled his hips, eliciting a chocked moan from his partner. Satisfied, Kanda then removed his hand from the boy's balls and brought it up under the brat's shirt to tweak the nipple it found there, before pinching and pulling the abused nub.

Allen panted as he writhed, biting down hard on the hair rope in his mouth.

"Such a sight...I almost wish I could have you see what I'm seeing right now...how arousing you are."

"Mwuhh!"

The elder rolled his eyes, before pulling the younger's shirt up higher, over the head of white hair, only for the material to rest on the arms still above his head. "Hn...such a sight indeed."

The youngest watched his lover the best he could, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes of the tears that had formed.

"I could always have you watch that little video we made together." Kanda ran a finger across the boy's pump lower lip. "I'd love to watch it with you."

Video...just what video was he...Allen paled as he recalled the events of that. Head shaking frantically, he tried to remove the gag, only to have his hands pinned above him by one of the older's. "Actually, that does sound like a fun activity we can do when the kids are back in the orphanage for the time being..."

"Mwuhh..."

"Watching yourself make so many faces. Watching as you see me pounding into your ass, seeing your face as you cum…does the thought of it not arouse you, little moyashi?"

Honestly...Allen would be lying if he said no…but he didn't want to give the elder that satisfaction.

He also _refused_ to watch that thing. Why? Because if they _did_ see it _together_ , Kanda's hands — among other things — would be all over him, he would be able to do little more than keep his eyes on the screen playing that wretched video.

There was no way he'd stand for that.

Then again...he himself wouldn't be paying attention to it either...Allen dually noted. "NNAAH!" Can Kanda just let him cum already?! His cock was really hurting right now...

Grunting, Kanda reluctantly pulled out, letting the legs over his shoulders rest beside him, settling between them. It was difficult to leave, and he really had wanted to stay where he was, but at the same time, he didn't feel like making this easy on the brat. He wanted to have a little fun.

Right now, however he needed both of his hands free, so something to stop the kid from ejaculating was necessary. Quickly looking around, he spotted the red ribbon waiting oh-so-kindly for him on the brat's bedside table. Perfect. He'd thought about using the thing for this once before, and now he'd really be able to do it.

Shifting, he reached it quite easily, and held it in front of the boy tauntingly. "I love how close this thing is whenever I need it." Then he tied it nice and tight around the straining organ, making sure his lover wouldn't be able to cum. "I don't know if it will be usable after this," he muttered, watching pre-cum drip down and stain the ribbon, before shrugging. "I'll buy you a new one, if you like." It would probably meet the same fate... "Though, maybe you'll need a few."

Hah. He'd end up buying ribbons for his fiancé like the kid was a chick or something. Well, admittedly, the kid did look good with one tied around his collar... It gave him some colour.

"Oi." He poked the boy's cheek, pleased to find pleading silver eyes trained on him. "Remember the first time I used that thing against you? I tied you to the bed's headboard and gave you your first rimjob. It sure has lasted a while." Smirking, Kanda's hands settled on the boy's hips. "Where should I touch you first?" The man ran his eyes over the smaller body, and they devoured what they saw. God, he really had gotten his hands on the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. "We could always go for another rimbjob." Yeah... That sounded pretty good...

 _No_ , Allen thought weakly, already quivering with the strain it took to be kept from his release. _Please... Let me cum..._

Kanda nipped the area of skin below his lover's navel, then left kissed all across that pale flesh, every now and then leaving his red marks where they'd never be seen by anyone but themselves. As he moved, his cheek brushed the Brit's dick, and his ears caught the sound of his fiancé's breath hitch. Softly, very softly, he ran a hand ran over it. "So beautiful you are..."

Allen cried, bucking his hips. He couldn't help it. This was torture. He should not have loved this so much, but he did. He loved it when Kanda became talkative as he explored and denied the younger of his needs. It sent excited shivers down his spine.

Oh how he hated that.

How he hated it...that he _loved_ it. In the back of his mind, he was scared the kids would wake up...and if not by them, then perhaps by Timcanpy who's hearing was more sensitive than theirs...was Tim a heavy a sleeper? He hoped so...

"MM!"

"Pay attention, idiot." Kanda said without venom. "I want all your attention, all your thoughts, on me right now."

Allen whimpered and wiggled his hips. He wanted to cum _so bad_ that he could barely move. Though, he knew from experience that his lover wouldn't allow it just yet. He should have given in already. There was no use in fighting this.

The boy was startled from his thoughts when he was suddenly flipped onto his knees, and when his butt cheeks were spread, he automatically knew what was coming.

Kanda licked the brat's entrance, feeling the ring of muscle twitch beneath his tongue.

"FMMF~ Fwaaaah!" Allen clenched the sheets in a tight death grip. Toes curling, eyes becoming teary, the younger male was at a loss for words with what to do with himself...he could remove that ribbons if he so wanted to...his hands weren't bound this go around...but what Kanda was doing to him was just...and he was seriously just...what was he thinking about again? "MWAAH!" That tongue just went in his ass, didn't it?! "Mm..." That feeling was sublime...he shivered when he felt a stream of air puff against his wet entryway.

"Heh...maybe I should consider recording something like this next time..." Kanda mused. Allen would've glared if he could, but he was far too into what his fiancé was doing to him.

Before he had time to think, that tongue was once more inside of him. He relaxed a bit when he felt it leave him, only to nearly scream when it returned. That man... to be teased and fucked by his tongue... Allen whined, feeling tears fall down his face.

His cock was killing him, the rope was admittedly starting to bother him a little...the butterflies he could feel were flying rampant within him, and he had no idea what to do with himself and...oh gods! Did Kanda just bite him there?!

Kanda let his teeth graze over the hole, though had to pull back when his lips stretched into a grin upon hearing his little lover's cry.

"My sexy little moyashi seems to really enjoy this, doesn't he?" The elder inquired, but Allen couldn't find the words...or motions in this case, to relay anything to him. "So hot and bothered...and yet you can do nothing. You know the consequences of playing with yourself when I'm the only one allowed to be playing with you right now."

Allen hid his face in the sheets below, biting back a moan when his entrance was once more assaulted by that man's probing tongue.

Yes, he knew...gods he knew...but his hands being free this time, he probably could...? No...he couldn't risk the toys coming out...not this time...he shivered, and screwed his eyes shut at something the elder did, but he couldn't pinpoint what the hell it was.

There was just too much going on back there...

Kanda drew back with a smirk, before shrugging off his shirt and throwing it to the ground beside their shared bed. His jeans and underwear came next.

He'd been so desperate to fuck the kid that he hadn't even gotten properly undressed, just unzipped his jeans and pulled his dick out. The fabric had been beginning to annoy him... Well, whatever. They were gone now.

Kanda kissed up the boy's spine, slowly, gently, leaving marks as he went, and he continued this until he reached a mass of white hair. He swept the stands out of his way, before his lips descended and pecked his lover's neck, his chest pressed flush to the Brit's bare back.

Allen mewled at the care his fiancé displayed, however, he knew that something more was coming, and it terrified him. The person his called his lover _rarely_ acted like this without it leading to something incredibly... humiliating. That, or the jerk had ulterior motives.

And how correct in his assumptions he realized he was when hands crept down his stomach, one soon wrapped around his cock, and the other stroking his thigh.

His breath hitched, and fists clenched even tighter. He was sure that if the rope wasn't tied to gag him, he'd of bitten either his lip, or the inside of his cheek. Even more so when the hand on his member started to pump him, making the pain between his legs that much more painful.

"Doesn't it feel good, Koi?" Kanda asked, before licking the back of the kid's neck and biting down on the pale flesh he found there.

Allen's form shivered, practically mewling from the ministrations. What was Kanda planning? What was he going to do?

"I assume you want me to let you cum, right?" Kanda pinched the tip of his lover's aching cock, listening as the kid screeched behind his gag. "But, you see, I don't know if I can allow that just yet. I'm having a lot of fun making a mess of you." His other hand remained where it was, rubbing that pale thigh in a way that, if he'd done it in any other situation, would have relaxed his little fiancé.

As it was, all it did was remind Allen that he was at the man's mercy.

Why did he have to be so fucking sadistic? Allen found himself wondering. He was hyper aware of the elder man's form over him. He could practically feel every part of the hot skin pressed against his own, espeically the pulsing organ he just knew was ready to fill him to the point he'd think he'd break...

And dear god, right now he wanted to break.

He wanted that jerk's dick inside, violating him in all the right ways, and then, he wanted to cum.

"Tell me something, little moyashi." Kanda breathed, and Allen shivered feeling his breath against his ear. "How badly do you want me?"

"Fwuu...nngh...fpueewe?"

"I didn't catch that." He was grinning, he just knew his lover was grinning right then!

Really, there wasn't any use in trying to communicate verbally. Even if the man somehow understood his muffled words, the bastard would pretend otherwise.

"Mwufh..."

"Tell me with your body how badly you want me to do unspeakable things to you. How much you crave my touch. My dick up your ass, my seed filling you, until it spills dripping down your delicious pale thighs." The dark tone in the elder's voice was a lot for the younger to take in, and he mewled. "As it stands, you know how much control I have over you right now...I could tease you, pleasure you, and make you feel the most intense forms of release by the end of it all, and you'd come back for more."

Allen's breath hitched, as he nodded the best he could. the hand on his thigh started moving, before finding its target between the legs though beyond the twitching anal entryway that was begging to be filled. Silver eyes widened as his body tensed. Both his dick and his balls were literally in the too-talented hands of his Japanese fiancé.

He groaned when that hand began kneading his balls.

"Or I could always keep you from your release until you pass out. Then when you wake up, I could have my way with you all over again." The older male was grinning again. "Have I ever told you how much I love your body?" He suddenly asked, and squeezed the boy's balls.

Although Allen flinched, that didn't stop him from moaning appreciatively at what his lover's treatment did to his body.

"Heh... So erotic..."

"Fmuuu~ mwoos~"

"Hn…maybe it wouldn't be too much a bad idea..." Kanda determined as he thought back to his earlier idea. "I'll make you needy to the point you'll pass out."

Allen's eyes widened, and frantically shook his head. Anything but that... _anything_ but that!

"Then what should I do?" The hand around his lover's cock soon gave rougher pumps, while the other continued groping the kid's balls. "Hmm? Don't you have an answer for me?"

 _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods...what's greater right now?_ Allen wish he knew. He wished Kanda would fuck him into the mattress...he wanted it... _needed_ to feel the other male doing so much more to him...hell, he'd even allow the elder to use that mid-evil torture device of all things if it meant he could get to his hindered release...all the while recording this moment to view on a later date, for the lack of sanity's sake!

Deciding to take a chance, Allen wriggled his hips, hoping to convey his needs. Hoping that Kanda would give him at least a sliver of mercy just this once...

He really should have expected the bastard to completely ignore his plea and bite his ear. Allen's eyes screwed shut when he felt a tongue lick over the outer shell of his ear and trace down the lobe.

He squirmed, before realizing all his prior squirming around had loosened the hair tie keeping him gagged. He doubted Kanda realized it, having been too busy playing with the body he kept playing with. Under the guise of once again trying to get the elder to fuck him, he mentally cheered when the rope loosened enough for him to speak again. "Y-Yu..."

Surprised by the sudden clarity of the younger, Kanda clucked his tongue seeing his hair tie had loosened from confining the Brit's words earlier. "Moyashi."

"Y-Yu...sh-shouldn't ha-have to d-delay your o-own release...l-like that..." He panted. "I...I know you want t-to...sh-shove it a-all in...w-with one g-go..." He lewdly pressed his ass against the elder's groin, mewling softly at the pulsing organ rubbing against him.

Kanda's breath hitched. Fuck...he was tempting him...and it was working.

The eldest of the two moved his hands from his fiancée's privates and settled them at the boy's hips. He then ground himself against his lover's ass, cock leaking precum.

Yeah, he wanted to keep messing with the kid, but fucking the brat sounded even better.

Kanda grabbed the British male by his wrist and pulled, forcing Allen onto his back. Before the boy had time to take in what was going on, Kanda had already spread those pale legs, lined himself up with his lover's entrance and taken the plunge.

" _AH!_ "

Kanda quickly clapped his hand over the brat's mouth, keeping himself still, scowling as he listened out for any sounds outside their room.

The Brit whined, unsure as to why the man was making him be quiet, confusion present in those beautiful hazy eyes.

"Hush, sprout." Kanda waited a few moments that felt more like hours, and when he heard nothing, he breathed a sigh of relief. No one had woken. That was good.

He redirected his attention back to Allen, who was looking up at him with lust.

Throat feeling thick, Kanda reached up and retied the rope that had kept his beansprout silent 'til it had loosened. "Can't have you doing that again," he mumbled, finding it difficult to hold himself back from slamming his cock in and out of that delectable ass. He didn't have to wait that much longer anymore. When he finished with the boy's gag, he snapped his hips forward and grunted.

Allen's muffled screams were music to his ears...perhaps not as much as they would be had he been able to hear the boy's voice in full...but given the circumstances, he'd take what he could get. He could see the sheen of sweat make the smaller body glisten, the angry red that was gracing the younger's erection...the color complementing the ribbon preventing release quite nicely...and those mystic silver eyes hazed over in lust, with tears of pleasure threatening to fall.

" _Naaah_ ~" The Brit could feel every inch of his lover's cock stretching him. It was so big, and his ass felt so full... and it was touching his prostate...

Or rather, pounding it as each thrust became harder, faster...and yet still precise with every movement. He needed to cum so badly...it was hard to breathe, hard to think...Kanda always did that to him, he supposed...but this was...a lot.

Maybe tempting the elder wasn't a good idea...but he needed the man to screw him senseless into the mattress...so what if he'd be walking funny later? At the moment, he could perhaps care less at that point.

The closer his older fiancé became to his release, the sooner Allen would be able to cum. He desperately hoped that time came soon.

If this went on any longer, he feared he'd literally explode down there...silver eyes widened as he screamed, as Kanda had started roughly pumping his cock. A gesture he would more than be happy to enjoy had it not been for his ribbon preventing release. "Muwuuh~! Mwaahf! Fuwaes!" He begged.

"Just...tch...a little longer...I want to see you cum harder than you've cum before..." He managed through bated breath.

Allen didn't want that... If this had to happen every damn time his partner wanted to see him cum… he wouldn't be able to handle it. It felt as if all the blood in his body was rushing down to his cock, and it was so painful. "Mwuu!"

"I could always..." He panted, "Have you waiting until you wake up again." Kanda grunted, "I'm going to...make you feel better...than you've felt so far."

The younger shuddered in response to the lowly husky tone he used.

The Japanese smirked, before thrusting harder than before, Allen's eyes snapping shut as stars danced across his vision. Kanda was close...he could just tell...and he was ready to burst...another thrust, and another hit to his prostate...shit, he— "MUAAAAH!" He felt his own cum decorating his and Kanda's fronts, all the while Kanda's seed was pouring into him...when was the ribbon even removed...?

Actually... that didn't really matter... What _did_ was that he'd finally been allowed to ejaculate.

Panting hard, Allen relaxed back into the bed below, not reacting when his lover's pulled out and cum dripped out of his ass.

"You were amazing, koi." Kanda breathed, as he removed the hair tie with ease from Allen's mouth.

"Mm...so were you...but...next time...when I do offer a massage to you...just let me do that first...I really do worry when you stress that much..."

"If it'll help you sleep at night, fine...just remember I may actually ravish you after that."

Allen chuckled tiredly, deciding on snuggling into the strong chest presented to him. "Who am I to stop you?"

Rolling his eyes, Kanda brought the younger closer, before placing a kiss on his crown. "Oyasami. Moyashi."

"G'night..." Allen yawned, before allowing the warmth to lull him into sleep.

 **... ... ...**

 **Seriously, I usually update on both here and AO3 at the same time...because touchscreen allows it. Chances are the other site won't get this chapter until whenever the site goes back up.**

 **Welp. R &R ain't for rest and relaxation. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing so far! Don't forget to favorite this story and follow it to show the love you have! Check out Xavier's works too if you hadn't already, and we'll see y'all next week on Fade to Gray!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hana: New chapter is new~**

 **Allen: And has a few things going on it looks like...**

 **Hana: Yeah...I can't believe we're already so far into this one...I feel like a proud parent, I think.**

 **Allen: okay then. Well...neither Hanashi nor XavierForest own D. Gray-man.**

 **Hana: Only the story y'all get to read, so Happy Readings~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 31 - +_**

Dressing up after a nice shower, Allen stretched his sore limbs. Kanda had left to return Lala and Timothy moments prior to the Orphanage before he'd head to work. Allen, on the other hand...found he didn't have anything to do. He found himself wondering when the Welcome Home Krory party was supposed to be...he'd need to message Lavi and ask.

At that moment, however, the doorbell rang. Confused as he was, Allen proceeded to roll his sleeves down, as he made his way to the door. Who could possibly be here? He wasn't expecting anyone. It wasn't long before he saw Timcanpy at the door. The Rottweiler's rear wagging in excitement. Must've been someone he knew then.

The bell rung again, a little more insistent than before, and the only one impatient enough to start ringing it the way it was, was usually Lavi.

"Alllleeeeeeeeen!" Yup. Lavi. "C'mon! We got a party to get set up for Krory-kins~" Considering what happened the other day, he honestly expected the red head to be...then again, it was Lavi. He bounced back pretty easily as it stood.

"I'm coming! Tim, back up will ya?" The barked his complaints, but otherwise moved, allowing the white-haired male to open the door. "Lavi...I was about to message you about...huh? why's Link with you?'

"Because I was on my way to the office and he dragged me here." Link growled, glaring at the red-headed male. "Thanks to him, I am now ten minutes late!"

"You can afford it." Lavi dismissed.

"I'm sorry about him, Allen." Lenalee's voice came from behind the tallest male. She leaned to the side to look around him, and smiled with embarrassment. "Honestly, I told him we should've waited...but you know him."

"Er...right...anyone else...with you that I should know about?"

"Me." A more tired voice said, it didn't take Allen too long to find the source, the male in question seeming depleted of most his energy. "I was going to meet you to discuss things...that's why he now knows where you and Kanda live."

Allen blinked once, before sighing. "Alright...Yu's not home, he already left to drop Lala and Timothy off at the orphanage." Come to think it…neither he nor Kanda did give Lavi the place of their current residence…

"See, this is why I said you should've spilled the beans sooner, Wise!" Lavi complained. "Now we're gonna hafta do this without him."

"Bookman Jr., I've told you once, I need to get to work." Link scolded the other male. "Honestly, I have no reason to even be here."

"C'mon~ it'll be fun, two-spot! Haven't you ever played hooky before?"

"No." Both Link and Allen chorused.

"Well then you haven't _lived_."

Link angrily crossed his arms. "Only an idiot would do what you're suggesting."

"But he is an idiot," Allen stated, moving aside to let everyone in. It was rude leave them all outside.

Taking the invitation for what it was, the group entered, Link and Wisely being dragged in by Lavi. "Yu's gonna kill me."

"Yu won't kill ya, beansprout~" Lavi sing-sung.

"Let me rephrase that. He's going to kill you, and then make certain I can't walk until next year if he has his way."

"We didn't need to know that, Walker."

"At least you don't know what I do," Wisely said, shuddering.

Allen felt sorry for the ex-NOAH. His memories of last night were still fresh in his mind, and there was no way the poor guy wanted to see that.

"I didn't go into detail...verbally."

"He's got a point." Lavi told the German male, making himself comfortable on the sofa. He was glad he actually cleaned it the other day...not that anyone needed to know that...then again, judging by Wisely's face, he probably just did.

"Want me to get you a chair?" Allen asked.

"I'll be fine, thank you." Wisely said. "I suppose we should get to the business the rabbit wishes to get to."

"Hell yeah~!"

"Maybe a little too enthusiastic..." Allen declared.

"C'mon, we're plannin' a party here! So let's get planning with enthusiasm~!"

 **. . - * - . .**

"I don't wanna go back there..." Lala said as they were walking their way back.

"Me neither...I wanna stay with you and Allen!"

"I'm sure he'd be happy to know that." Kanda sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning. "You two are taking that prior news rather well."

"About Mama Allen's old life?" Timothy asked, "It's a lot to take in, but in the end, I don't actually care. Allen is Allen."

Lala eagerly nodded her head. "He's nice. And he never wanted to do those things in the past...maybe at first I was...startled...? But I wasn't scared."

"I'll be sure to pass along that message then." Kanda said, squeezing the small hand in his larger one.

The girl smiled and squeezed it back. "Tell him that we know he's a good person."

"I will."

Timothy was silent, before deciding to speak up again, "So...what was that other guy up to before we ran off?"

"Wisely?" Lala supplied.

"I think that was his name." The youngest male mused, "Any way, what was he gonna do with that creep?"

"I would assume it was to get information we could use against him in court." The long-haired male said after careful thinking, "He can't lie to him. He'd pick up thoughts before the lie would pass his lips, I'm sure."

"So he really does read minds! That's so cool!"

"Hn." A chill raced down his back suddenly, and he stopped to turn and look behind him. "The hell?"

"Daddy?" Lala asked, having turned to see what had set the elder on edge.

"Something wrong?"

Kanda's voice was clipped as he spoke, "Let's hurry and get you to the orphanage...and quickly."

The two children shared a confused look.

Not bothering to wait for their answer, Kanda took Timothy's hand and pulled them along after him. Something felt wrong. And when something felt wrong, Kanda's instincts were more than on point. It was the feeling of bloodlust, and he knew exactly from whom he felt it from in the past.

 _Those bastards really are alive._ He thought, rushing towards the orphanage. _But then...they wouldn't be safe there...nor would anyone there...shit! I can't have them going to that place._ He stopped, and checked over his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of someone hiding behind the wall. His eyes narrowed, and he mentally cursed. "We're making a change of plans." He said, before picking up the smaller of the kids, and started running. Timothy was barely able to keep up with the new pace.

"W-what's going on?" The French child asked, becoming fearful of the new situation.

"I'll explain later."

"I'm scared, Daddy..." Lala said, clutching the Japanese's shoulders.

"I can't... r-run that fast," Timothy panted, though he never tried to stop or get Kanda to let go of him.

"You're going to have to try." Kanda grunted, he was pretty sure if he tried carrying Timothy with Lala, he'd be slowed down. He stopped suddenly, as a figure in white stepped out of the alley. "Shit..."

"Good morning, Yu." They said. Kanda backed up a little, bells ringing. Crazed vengeful NOAH teens behind him...the Imposter Crowned Clown in front...

"Who the hell are you?"

"I suppose a shadow of your past." The cloaked figure shrugged. "It really isn't fair that you have so much...and I'm left with so little."

"Hehehe~ Wow, he really does have a vendetta against him, Dev~"

"That seems to be the case, Jas." Two figures emerged from behind, both grinning, both very much alive. Kanda cursed. "Y'know, when you and the old Crowned Clown did that, it hurt. We're not fond on family betraying us. Jas and I ain't happy with what you two did. You killed our family...what should stop us from doing the same to yours?" The black-haired male raised his gun, a grin on his face.

The blonde-haired one mirrored the gesture, cackling. "It'd be too easy~!"

"But we won't." The masked male stated. "It _would_ be too easy."

Timothy gulped, and pressed himself closer to Kanda's side. These people creeped him out, especially the CC imposter. He didn't mind that Allen had once acted as Crowned Clown, but this one was doing it _willingly_. And he was _here_.

"You know~ we may not be able to kill him...but what about th kiddies?"

Lala and Timothy both paled. Kanda growled at the blonde twin. "Touch even a hair on their heads, and I'll kill you."

"I remember when you were sweet. Such a sour attitude you have now."

"And you. Stop talking like you know me." Kanda's fierce glare turned to the one in white. "You don't know shit." Damn, he should've brought Mugen with him. The imposter took another step closer, Kanda took a half step back. "Brat, we're going to be running."

"But I can barely keep up with—yah!" Timothy found himself suddenly on Kanda's back, said man running like devil at his heals. "H-Hey! I'm only slowing you down!"

"I'll deal with it." Kanda huffed, as he picked up a little speed. It was tiring trying to carry two youths. Lala was one thing, and so was Timothy, but carrying both of them at the same time? It wasn't easy carrying all that weight.

"Oi! Get back here, pretty-boy!" He could hear the dark-haired twin — Devit, he just remembered — close behind. That made the other one Jasdero.

It was difficult for the children to remain in Kanda's hold, seeing as their father-to-be only had one hand for each of them. They had to cling to the man so they wouldn't fall.

Shots were fired, and Kanda hissed as he felt a bullet imbed itself into his leg. "Kanda! Here! quickly!" Cobalt eyes turned to see a familiar face.

Well, that couldn't have been any luckier. He thought at the back of his mind. He limped over, and had just made it into the building as the duo of maniac twins ran past. "Neah."

"Unless you know another of the same name." Neah sighed. "Looks like you have a thing for guns."

"Who the hell told you?" Kanda panted. Damn his leg was killing him now. Neah rolled his eyes, before gesturing the trio to follow him. Kanda allowed the kids down, and limped following them, following Neah.

"Cross said he shot at you once. Something about trying to rape Allen at the time?"

"Cross...?" Both children asked.

"Um...Mister...who are you?" Lala decided to ask.

The oldest male paused briefly to turn and stare at the two kids. "So these are the children you're planning to adopt..." He shook his head and continued walking. "I'm Allen's uncle. My name is Neah."

"And Cross is...?" Timothy trailed off.

"A bastard who I believe is still mooching off of a friend." Neah mused. "Kanda, you're lucky I know enough to remove a bullet."

"Che."

Lala saw the blood and the hole in the back of Kanda's jeans, and her face went even whiter.

"Are you alright young miss?" Neah asked, kneeling before the young girl.

"I-I'm f-fine...but...th-the blood..."

Neah seemed to understand, and picked up the smallest in the group. "Alright, we'll hurry to my abode, you can have a glass of water, and I'll make sure to take care of Kanda's injury."

"Che."

Deciding to carry the small girl, Neah shifted her weight in his arms, and headed towards the elevator. "Luckily this is a rather fast lift. Unluckily I'm on the top floor."

"What were you doing there, anyway?" Kanda asked as he and Timothy were ushered into the compartment. "I'd like to say that was scary good timing, however...I don't think it was much a coincidence."

"You're right. A little while ago, Allen called me, completely frantic. He had friends over, if the worried voices over the phone were anything to go by."

"Why the hell are they even in my apartment? Che...baka moyashi even letting them in there..."

"You both live there. Doesn't that mean the apartment is both of yours?" Neah queried, before giving the girl in his arms an easy smile to try help calm her nerves, if even a little.

"It was mine first." Kanda grumbled. "He only recently had me allow him to pay half the damn rent."

"Well...I guess we know who's the most stubborn in the relationship." Neah mused. He eyed the digital floor counter, taking note they were about three-quarters of the way there now.

"He works even though he doesn't need to. I'm more than able to pay for everything."

"You're an FBI agent...just how much do you even have to spend?"

Timothy became thoughtful as he pondered Neah's question himself, "You know what? I question that too!"

"Inheritance that I seldom touch. It grew every year since I turned eighteen." Sighing the Japanese male, "I've been getting...$3500? I have no idea. It was based on something or other."

Neah nodded, before asking another question, "How loaded would you say you are right now?"

"Why the interest in my finances? Planning to off me?"

"Of course not. I care too much for my little Allen's happiness!" Neah exclaimed, seeming appalled by Kanda's accusation, "I'm just trying to understand how you're able to afford so much."

"I just can." Kanda wanted to roll his eyes at the man's theatrics. "Really though. 'My little Allen'?"

"I'm his uncle, so of course I can call him that!" Neah proudly proclaimed. "My dear brother's one and only child is all I have left, you know."

"You're worse than Komui."

Neah only huffed, "Please, believe me when I say you hadn't seen squat. Would you look at that, we're finally here. Step out single file if you will. Try not getting blood on anything."

"An injury like that is nothing."

"Says the bleeding man."

Timothy snorted, "Man, you really are Mama Allen's uncle...you both have a smiliar banter style with Kanda."

A few seconds pass, before Neah starts laughing hysterically, "Oh gods, 'Mama Allen', was it?"

Despite their situation, Kanda smirked. "Everyone reacts that way when they hear that."

Neah's chortling stopped as quickly as it started. "I'm sure they do."

"Woah! The elevator leads right into your place?!" Timothy exclaimed, looking all over the building. "Why's a place like this in a part of the city like this?!"

"It's not a high class place,." Neah said, rolling his eyes. "It's only a $500 rent a month. Now, you two can go watch some TV while I'll go ahead and tend to this idiot's leg." He placed Lala down, who looked from Kanda to Neah.

"I'll be fine. I had worse." Kanda told her. "He'll bring you some water in a bit."

"M'kay..."

Noah groaned, and reluctantly made for the bathroom. "I'll get the first aid kit. You sit down somewhere."

After the man left, Lala frowned. "Does he not like you?"

"He's just overprotective," Kanda replied with a shrug. "Me being engaged to his nephew is enough to land me on his shitlist." He winced. Fuck. He should really learn to filter his words around these kids. He'd get on his _fiancé's_ shitlist if he wasn't careful.

"We won't tell Allen you were cursing." Timothy said. "Besides, that guy cursed a lot. C'mon Lala, let's go see if your favorite show is on." He led the little girl to the what Kanda assumed was the living room, while the man decided to head into the kitchen, grunting in pain as he sat on the edge of the holstered chair. What was this, the eighties? Nineties? This kitchen was old and super dated.

"Bastard doesn't actually live here." Kanda finally concluded, after taking a look at the area around him. There was absolutely nothing to really scream 'Neah Campbell lives here!' at all. Honestly.

"That's rude to say, Kanda." Neah stated as he walked into the kitchen, a box in hand. "But I suppose you're right in a sense. I'm in the middle of renovating."

"And you don't update this piece of shit kitchen?"

"Hush." Neah groaned. "You know how lucky I even am to find a penthouse in this neighborhood? Quite lucky. I don't have pants that'll fit you unfortunately, so you'll have to put up with these slacks."

"Who's were they if they're not yours?"

"My older brother's of course. I doubt he'd mind...if he were alive, of course." Neah sighed, making a small cross gesture. "Rest in peace, brother dearest."

"Che."

"Remove your pants, you can't really salvage them in the state they're in." Kanda only rolled his eyes, but carefully stood, toeing off his sneakers, before removing the destroyed denim he was wearing. He hissed when some of the fibers tugged the wound on his limb.

Damn twins... Damn NOAH...

They were a threat to everything.

If those two had just died when they were supposed to, this wouldn't be happening right now.

And that CC imposter. Who the hell does he think he is? Talking to him like he knew who he was personally. It pissed him off to no end. How in the hell would a creep like that even be able to find out his first name? Allen Walker has had his own resources to figure shit out...one of which was actually pick-pocketing him when they first officially met.

He still couldn't figure out how the runt managed that one...come to think of it... "Oi. How did the moyashi find out about the trouble I was in?"

Neah blinked, before thinking it over. "Actually, I haven't a clue...I think you may need to ask him when you see him next." The older said, "Now, stay still, the bullet is in the back of your thigh, a couple inches further down, and you'd be missing your knee right now."

"Damn."

Inspecting the wound, Neah sighed. "You're lucky it his nothing of major importance."

"Tch."

Neah's eye twitched. "Honestly, I have no idea why my nephew chose you."

"Because he likes me."

"It's a wonder how," the older male fired back.

"Because he's a glutton for punishment, and I'm more than willing to give him what he wants." Kanda said with a sly grin. "He's quite the masochist."

"Stop, stop, stop! No, just no! He is my dear nephew, and I refuse to hear such vulgar things about him! As far as I'm concerned he's as innocent as they day he was born!"

"You're definitely worse than Komui." Kanda muttered, before hissing in pain. "Dammit! You did that on purpose!"

Neah only grinned 'innocently', holding th bullet between his fingers. "I have no idea what you could possibly mean by that, Mr. Yu Kanda."

"You little—"

"Mind your elders, kid." Neah growled out. "Remember who you're dealing with. Neah D. Campbell, the original 14th Noah. I'm more dangerous than any of those petty thugs you've dealt with, and yes, that even includes Tyki Mikk, and especially Adam Millennium himself."

The threat was very much real, and Kanda could feel a chill crawling up his spine.

"Good. It seems you understand." Neah smiled, pleased with himself. "Now all there's left to do is stitch you back up."

"You're so fucking annoying."

"Deal with it. I will be your in-law in the future, so you might as well get used to it."

"You do realize that means I'll technically be part of your family too, right?"

Neah turned up his nose, cringing a bit at the Japanese male's words. "I have chosen not to think about it because when I do, I feel like vomiting."

"You're an ass."

"And you are an irritating nephew-snatcher."

"Get over yourself." Kanda muttered under his breath. His breath hitched when a cotton ball soaked full of Peroxide was dabbed against the open wound. "The fuck?"

"Oh~ I'm terribly sorry. Did I not mention I was disinfecting the wound? I could've sworn I gave you a warning in advance~"

"Go fuck yourself, _asshole_ ," Kanda spat, jaw clenched. Why did his fiancé's uncle have to be such a sonofabitch?

"Hmm, no thanks." Neah dabbed at the wound again, grin broadening when the younger man cursed. "Come now, don't be such a baby."

"I ain't a damn baby." Kanda hissed.

"I got the blood...however, it seems you'll need to be lying face down while I work, otherwise, I can't stitch the wound closed."

"Like I fucking trust you enough to lie down with you behind me."

"You're so funny." With a smile on his face, the ex-NOAH the twisted Kanda's arm behind his back and easily shoved him to the floor. "What's not to trust?"

"I fucking hate you," Kanda grumbled from the ground.

"That's nice."

Neah grinned, before twisting Kanda's arm just a bit more. "Because I despise you quite a bit. However, I'm a mature adult, unlike yourself, and as such, I will properly stitch up that leg of yours, and you get to explain to my worried nephew about all your dirty little secrets you seem to not want to tell him."

"And why would I tell him things he doesn't need to know? How the hell do you even know?"

"Because Link does keep in contact with me."

"That little piece of—" Kanda hissed again, at the added pressure.

"He's a good man, and I appreciate it that he worries about my only living family to tell me about the things I need to know. He doesn't have to, but he does." When Kanda was about to speak again, Neah interrupted him. "Be a good boy, stay down, and let me fix up that right leg of yours. My payment is you telling Allen _everything_ you hadn't. And I'll know if you didn't."

"I refuse!"

"If you don't do as I ask, I'll make your life a living hell," Neah replied sweetly, fingers digging into the man's wrist.

"You already fucking have!" Kanda struggled against Neah, but ultimately was unable to free himself. "The Moyashi doesn't need to know anything else. I told him a bit yesterday, but that was enough, dammit! I have everything handled! He doesn't need this!"

When a finger prodded his wound, Kanda very nearly bit his tongue to keep himself quiet.

"What do you know?" Neah mumbled quietly.

"Huh?"

"What do _you_ know about what he _needs_?!" Neah's eyes were blazing. He was furious. "You think he _needs_ more lies?! Who are you to decide that? Sooner or later, this'll come around and bite you in the ass!"

"It's not like you to swear."

Neah released Kanda's arm, though his glare did not weaken. "You're the one at fault for reducing me to such vulgarities."

"So I piss you off that badly, do I?" Kanda glowered.

The older British male had removed himself from the Japanese male, seeming defeated. "A relationship built upon the foundations of lies, is not a sturdy base. It cracks, and chips, before the whole thing comes crumbling down." Neah sighed, after a while. "Listen to me, Yu Kanda. Sooner or later, your little white lie will grow, and when it does, not only will you hurt Allen, you'll hurt Lala and Timothy. And most of all, you'll hurt yourself the worst in the end."

Kanda turned over, to make his own point, "That's—"

"A truth I know only too well. Mana died because I thought I could handle things on my own. Allen was orphaned a second time, and forced into a life he didn't want." Neah looked the other male in the eye. "I _lost everything_ because I truly believed I had everything under control. Because I joined the NOAH, I thought my family would be safe by their words. I lost my brother. I thought by dropping off the radar I would be able to keep Allen safe. But nay. They pulled him to a darkness that I could never pull him out of."

"You-"

"The point of it all is, Yu Kanda. You may _think_ you have all under control, but look at the bigger picture. You _don't_."

"Che." There was nothing he could really say to that, though he still wouldn't tell the brat. He just wanted to protect him from all this. Even Kanda admitted that it was damn near impossible to change his mind once he'd made it.

"I hope you heed my words, Kanda."

To him, it didn't sound anything like a warning; this was just a tired man using his experiences in life to give him advice.

"Let me ask you one important question then." Neah softly stated. "What's more important to you? Your love? Or your pride? You can only pick one. And really think about it. What can you live without, willing to give it up?"

Kanda scowled. "That's a stupid question."

"But what's your answer?"

"You already know my answer," the Japanese male retorted.

"I'm glad. Now lie down on your stomach so I can stitch you back up," Neah ordered.

He took his time, and checked his work on Kanda's leg. Years of practice with his own injuries...that he could reach...were under his belt. So he knew exactly what he needed to do. "These sutures will come out on their in time."

"Whatever."

Neah at last finished bandaging the small wound, and said, "You're not very happy with me, are you?"

"You just piss me off."

"To be fair, I feel the exact same way about you," the older admitted.

"You know I hate promises."

"Oh?"

"They're too fragile, and breaking one fucks a lot of shit up." Neah looked to the other male, waiting for him to continue. "I can't promise I'll swallow my pride. I love the Moyashi more than anything the world has to offer. Hurting him isn't the last thing I want to do, rather it's the first thing I _don't_ want to do. I suppose the same goes for the two eavesdroppers outside the kitchen."

Said eavesdroppers, squeaked in surprise, landing over each other in a heap of limbs.

"What were you two doing?" Neah asked, surprised he didn't even sense them nearby…

"W-well... um... we w-were..." Lala trailed off, stuttering

"You were being loud, so we came to check out why," Timothy answered instead.

"Of course you were."

"We're sorry..." Lala said, "But...maybe you should tell Mama Allen everything. I don't like be lied to either."

"Same for me." Timothy agreed full-heartedly.

Kanda internally groaned, as he grabbed the slacks Neah got for him, and pulled them on. They were a little loose, but nothing that would warrant them falling down his legs. "I'm getting told off by a couple of kids. The world must be nearing its end."

Beside Kanda, Neah was grinning. "That's not it. They just know _right from wrong_ even better than you."

"Oh shut up."

"You know I'm right, Kanda." Neah grinned. It, however, fell as he thought back to what he saw earlier. "It's quite alarming, though..."

Kanda sighed, knowing already Neah's concern. "It is. I don't want to leave these two where those twins...or even that imposter can easily find, much less get to, Lala and Timothy."

"Won't you get in trouble with the orphanage if you don't return them?"

"I will. A woman there knows the Moyashi and I have the kids," Kanda responded, leaning his back against a wall, careful to keep most of his weight from his injured leg. Fuck. That probably meant no sex for a while.

"Then what will you do?"

"First of all, I'm going to have to alert that woman of the situation at hand."

"Alright," Neah agreed, "I have the number saved on my phone, will you call Allen?"

"After what happened...I don't think I have a choice." Kanda sighed. "I came this way without a scratch, I wouldn't be able to keep a bullet wound of all things from him."

"And you'll tell him about things you didn't tell him?" Lala asked. "You never told him why that scary guy was even talking with you...and even I can see you still have things you hadn't told him yet."

"Are you guilt tripping me?" Kanda groused.

"Yes." Timothy and Kanda both blinked, neither having heard Lala being so straightforward in an answer like that. "I love you and Mama Allen so much...but you're really hurting him by keeping these secrets. I see it in his eyes."

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen was fidgeting. "Calm down, Walker." Link sighed as he spotted the younger fiddling with his let glove.

"I can't help it...after what I just saw..."

"Yu'll be fine...he can take care of that guy." Lavi consoled.

"But he doesn't have Mugen with him, Lavi! What if he's hurt? What if the kids are hurt?! I need to go-"

Lenalee was quick to place her finger over the youngest male's lips. "Calm down, Allen. With or without Mugen, Kanda wouldn't let anything, or anyone knock him down and out like that."

"She's quite right." Wisely stated. "I've seen that guy in action."

"If...you're sure..." Link's phone began to ring, and he answered it on the second one. "Howard Link speaking...how on earth did you get my number, Kanda?"

Silver eyes widened, as he managed to snatch his German friend's phone away. "Yu?!"

" _Hello to you too, Moyashi._ " Kanda's voice sounded. " _Calm down, will ya? The kids and I are fine—_ "

" _HE GOT SHOT IN THE LEG!_ " Timothy's voice sounded.

" _OI!_ "

"W-what?!" The group stopped, staring at Allen's outburst.

" _Che. Yes, I got shot in the leg...turned out those two bastards are alive and fan-fricking-tastic._ "

"...did you just sensor your words?"

" _Not the point, Moyashi._ " Kanda grumbled. " _The fact of the matter is, all three of us are fine. I'm the only one that got hit. Neah took care of the wound._ "

"Oh thank god...m-may I speak to them?"

" _Only after I ask you an important question. When you called Neah, he said you were frantic. What happened between then and the call?_ "

"Well, not that much happened, really..."

" _Moyashi..._ " Kanda warned, a growl added to his voice.

"I...w-well..." Allen swallowed the lump in his throat, hanging his head. "I-I think he w-was a f-former AKUMA..."

" _I see._ "

"H-He s-said-"

The phone was taken by Lavi, who decided he'd able to give his good buddy what he needed to hear. "Yu, y'there? Yeah, yeah, I know you hate it when I call you that...because you're my best friend, duh!" A pause, before he continued. "I have that right. Anyway. That guy that dragged Allen away? Yes, that's what happened, no, we found him before anything could happen. Hm? Right, right, from what I was able to hear the man said, 'I hope you'll enjoy your illusion of happiness while it lasts...because it will shatter in a heartbeat as your beloved fag's heart will stop.'...why would I make something like that up?"

The phone was handed back to Allen, who was glaring at Lavi, before placing the phone to his ear, "Yu? I'm sorry..."

" _What did that man really say to you?_ "

"It was actually more like 'All you cherish will perish'. Exact words."

" _Che. Obviously that didn't happen._ "

"Yeah..." Allen mumbled, smiling. "I'm glad it didn't."

" _I figured you'd be too worried to do whatever you're doing if I didn't call you first._ " The elder admitted. " _Just in case you were wondering._ "

Allen chucked. "Thank you. You should tell Emilia about what happened. I'll see you later?"

"..." A sigh. " _Yeah. I love you, moyashi._ "

"It's Allen...I love you too."

" _Che._ "

The boy breathed a sigh of his own and closed his eyes. "Be safe."

" _Hn._ " Before the younger could hang up, Kanda quickly continued, "Don't hang up until after you've spoke with the two currently begging for my phone."

Allen blinked once, before blushing a little. "R-Right...sorry..."

The white-haired male heard commotion on the other end of the line, and then he caught the sound of two distinct voices arguing over who got the phone.

" _Mama Allen?_ " Lala's voice rang through, worried.

The next voice was Timothy, " _Allleeennn! You there? We're okay! Kanda made sure of that!_ "

The white-haired boy smiled softly, "So I've heard...I'm glad..."

" _Don't cry, Allen, you'll make us cry too..._ " Lala said, and you could hear the crack in her voice as she said that.

"I'm sorry?" Allen tried. He received a couple of laughs from the other end, as well as a few from his end. He pointedly glared at Lavi and Lenalee, both who held their hands up in surrender

Timothy's voice said, " _It's fine._ " There was a snort. " _Your weird uncle had to hold Kanda down and fix him up, so he's fine too._ "

"Thank god."

" _There was lots of swearing though,_ " Lala giggled.

Allen vaguely heard 'you little brat!' in the background. "I'll have to talk to him about that," Allen mused half-heartedly.

" _Maybe wash his mouth with soap!_ " Lala supplied, attempting to be helpful. Allen chuckled.

"I wouldn't go that far...plus I've been there before...not as funny as it is on TV."

" _You had your mouth soaped?!_ " Timothy exclaimed.

"I was a street urchin when Mana, my adoptive father, found me...said I should clean my mouth of dirty words, or else he'd do it for me...uh...let's just say I learned the hard way he was actually serious..."

"Woah...who would've thought you of all people would actually get punished?" Lavi mused.

"That is rather strange to hear." Link mused.

Lenalee giggled, "Oh my...Allen Walker, the polite gent we all know and love today...had a super bad potty mouth?"

"Hey!" Allen pouted. "I wasn't that bad..."

 _"I beg to differ, nephew."_ Neah sighed. _"You were quite a handful. At least from what I got from Mana."_

"Jee...thanks."

" _Always swearing and yelling and getting into fights—_ "

"Okay Neah, you can stop now," Allen muttered.

" _And let's not forget rude._ "

" ** _Neah_**."

" _Ah...sorry?_ "

"No…you're not." Allen groused. "Make sure Yu calls Emilia. Then I want him home once Timothy and Lala are safe from whoever is after us."

" _Of course, family is quite important. Would it make you feel better if I watched over the kiddies? I'll explain the situation to this Miss Emilia._ "

"That... sounds pretty good actually. Just don't tell her everything," Allen said.

" _Wouldn't dream of it._ "

"Thank you, Uncle Neah." Allen sighed. He heard the other man chuckle lightly, before bidding him goodbye for the time being. Allen hung up, and handed Link his phone back. "Sorry?"

"I propose we get Walker a new phone first." Link decided, taking his phone from his friend. "We can't have him taking ours with every little thing."

"Eh...I can't argue there." Lavi admitted. "And don't worry, Al. You can pay for your plan, we'll pay for the phone."

"Ah! Y-You don't have to do that..."

"We want to." Lenalee said. "Besides, your contract was up with that company anyway, right?"

"How did you...on second thought, I don't want to know."

"You're right. You don't," Lavi agreed soberly, before his face broke out in a grin.

Allen shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand. "You're so weird."

"But you love us to pieces~" Lavi cooed. "C'mon, we still got some time before we have to get the Antique Shop. Let's get Allen a phone~"

"Fine...I think I'll change my number though...too many debt collectors still try contacting me through that old one."

"...why didn't you change you number sooner then?" Wisely asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Never came to mind until now..." Allen sighed. _You know the reason why that is, Wise._

"Right..." He answered for both. He cleared his throat, before looking the rest of the group. "So...Phone store, and then Krory's?"

"That's the plan." Link sighed, as he checked the time on his phone. "...if I still keep my job after this..."

"I doubt you have much to worry about, Link." Allen tried making the blonde German male feel better."

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with already." Said man grumbled.

 **. . - * - . .**

Grinning like a fool, Allen hugged his brand new phone against his chest. "I can't believe the deal I scored~" He cackled.

"How on earth did you even manage to get it for literally 75% off the original price?" Both Link and Lavi asked in disbelief.

"I have my ways~" The British male stated. "Oh! We need to put your numbers in there now...and vice ver-HEY!"

Link took the phone from Allen, before typing a few commands. He promptly handed it to Lenalee, who did much of the same thing, save for adding a picture for her contact ID. Wisely and Lavi followed suit, before giving the phone back to Allen. Who, in turned, grinned, and snapped a picture of Link. "Walker!"

"Don't be so camera shy." Allen chided. "The hardest part of my day will be to have Yu agree with actually letting me take a new picture for his ID...or one at all for that matter."

"Can't argue there." Lavi agreed. "He's stubborn...but I guess you can partially blame Tiedoll for that one."

"WALKER!"

"F-Fou! Y-you don't have to shout f-for him like that!" Silver eyes blinked, before looking behind him seeing a group of more familiar faces. "M-M-M-Mr W-W-Walker...I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry about that..."

"Eh...that's normal, isn't it?" Rikei's voice sounded.

"Most likely." Shifu stated as he neared the rest.

"Fou. Rikei. Shifu...and Lo Fa." Wisely named them all, freaking the last three mentioned out. "Seems you have Bak Chan coming up from the rear..."

Fou rolled her eyes and snorted. "Nice way to greet people, Wisely."

"I aim to please." The Ex-NOAH shrugged.

"Er...Lo Fa...you don't have to call me 'Mr. Walker'...that's actually kind of creepy..."

"Eep! I'm so sorry!"

It was then Bak had finally caught up with the group of four he was with, panting all the while. "You can't...keep doing that..."

"Grow a pair already, will ya?" Fou grumbled.

Bak shot his wife a tired look. "I... can't keep up... You have... too much energy..."

"You're just too lazy," she snapped, folding her arms across her chest. "That's what you get for not exercising."

"On record, I came off of a 3 hour shift at the restaurant...and let's not forget I'm a professor at the college every Monday and Wednesday and Friday...need you also forget I have to often work with that crackjob? No offense, Miss Lenalee."

"None taken. I know Komui can be...uh...unbearable...at times..." She thought a moment, "When do you work with my brother?"

"He examines the deceased in his freezer, I do what I can on scene. Most times I'm the one delivering the victims."

"Ohh...you work way too much, Professor Chan."

Bak sighed, "I have no need for that title outside the learning environment."

"I've been meaning ta ask, and all," Lavi mused, "But how come you work three different jobs? Being in the FBI and being a professor are like two careers that you would normally only go with one or the other."

"Mother was an FBI agent...father was a teacher...both hoped I would be able to pursue their respective careers...so I decided on both. I don't regret it...and the third job was a bonus on my part, I suppose."

"Still... working so much can't be healthy," Allen mused.

The Chinese man just shrugged. "I've been getting by just fine."

Then again, who was he one to talk about healthy working? He once lived off of assassination and poker. "If you're sure..."

And frankly, he never got paid a dime to kill those people. That reminded him...he'd have to apply for a new part time job...sure he still had the music store job, ah, maybe he could apply at that new café? He heard it has some of the best pastries ever...and tips are included in your final paycheck...or so he heard.

"He's been doing it longer than you've been able to speak, Walker." Fou grinned.

"St-st-still..." Lo Fa muttered, not really making eye-contact with anyone, "Uh..."

"By the way...did you ever get your fiancé to agree with getting us all sundaes?"

To this Allen grinned broadly, "This is Allen Walker you're talking to! Of course I did~!"

"Wow! Really?" Lavi exclaimed. "Awesome~ we get treated by Yu~"

"Er...not exactly...the deal was Fou and these guys..." Allen admitted.

Mocking a hurt expression, Lenalee looked to her younger friend with puppy-dog eyes. "Aren't we your friends too, Allen?"

"Ah! D-don't do this to me, Lenalee!"

"Honestly." Grumbled Link.

"I hadn't had a sundae since I was a child..." Wisely stated, "Perhaps I could make one myself, but the one in that café I pass by is said to have quite amazing treats."

"Are you guys seriously guilt tripping me?"

"I'm sure they are, but I'm not." Link bluntly said. "However. Making me skip work like that...I feel I need payment."

"Eh!?"

"Well, you may as well have Yu-chan get one for all of us," Lavi said, slipping an arm over the younger Brit's shoulders.

"But..." Allen looked up at his friend with a terrified expression on his face. "He'll kill me..."

"Nah. He loves you." The red-head winked. "Though, while he won't kill you, he might do a whole lot of unspeakable things to you."

Allen went red, and he elbowed the other male in the stomach. "You're a jerk."

"I aim to please."

He opened his mouth to make a comeback, when he suddenly realized something. _Wait... if Yu was shot, then doesn't that mean no sex?_ Now grinning, Allen nodded. "You know what? I _will_ ask him." If the perv couldn't have sex, then the chance of hard-core punishment went down considerably.

"You sneaky bastard," Wisely muttered, having heard the boy's thoughts.

 **. . - * - . .**

"You really didn't have to do this." Eliade stated, as she placed the paper plates on the table, "A quiet evening at home would've been more than enough for Arystar."

"C'mon, it's the least we could do~" Lavi half flirted, half seriously explained. How he managed that, Allen had no idea. "Besides, the old Panda and I do business with ya two a lot. You're practically family at this point, y'know."

Lenalee tugged Lavi away from Eliade, a warning clearly not missed by the red head who chuckled in embarrassment. "Anyway," She began, as soon as she was certain Lavi wasn't going to be in the blonde woman's way, "You two could always have your moment alone after the party, right?"

"It's not that I'm complaining what you kids are doing." Eliade told them, placing the extra plates on the shelf. "I was only stating he'd be happy with a quiet evening. But I suppose a welcome home party is just fine too."

"You make it sound like an afterthought." Allen said, as he finished putting plastic forks and knives where plates had previously been placed. "I feel a little bad Yu won't be with us though...then again, he avoids parties like they're plagues."

"That's because there's people at them," Lavi stated with a sly grin. "Now, if it were _just you_ there, shortstack, I feel he'd be more than hap—arg!"

Allen was glad that the red-head hadn't managed to dodge the blow in time.

Wisely was glaring at the red-head in full annoyance. "I swear to whatever holy being you could possibly think of, if you do not cease that thought, I will tear your brain clean out of your head."

"You're not even the fighting type!" Lavi complained.

"Oh, trust me, Bookman Jr. I am more than capable of making an exception."

"I'd love to see that one." Fou cackled, having been leaning against the wall up until that point.

"That reminds me..." Eliade said, looking at the extra party goers, "Why are there so many people here now?"

"Because Lavi thought it fun for us to be here." Bak muttered. "It seems 'no' is still a word missing in his vocabulary."

"I-I-I d-do h-have a shift a-at the restaurant..." Lo Fa softly uttered. "I'm g-going to be in t-trouble..."

"Why are you still studdering so badly, Lo Fa?" Rikei asked. "You're usually not that timid around new people."

"But she can be when there's a lot more than she's used to meeting at once." Shifu pointed out.

"D-Do not!"

"You just proved their point." Link sighed.

Allen gave the woman a smile and rested a hand on her forearm. "There's still pleanty of peole you do know, so if you're nervous, maybe you should stick close to them.

Lo Fa's face flushed red.

"I don't think you're helping," Wisely deadpanned.

The younger Brit stared worriedly at Lo Fa, leaning closer. "Are you alright?"

The girl gulped, and her head bobbed up and down very quickly.

"Lo Fa, you know Allen's taken, right?" Shifu asked. "You really have to let that one go."

Allen blinked, before rolling his eyes, "Seriously, I'm 'that one'?"

"That one Yu will forever cherish an-"

"Finish that, and I might pull your damn tongue out."

Lavi blinked once, before yelping in surprise as he was kicked to the floor. "What in the!? Yu?!"

"Yu?" Allen looked up and smiled brightly. "Yu! How come you came? I thought you'd at least force your way to work even after getting shot..."

"I was on my way." Kanda groused, as he limped to the nearest seat, "but then I bumped into that guy who insisted. And wouldn't stop."

"I just assumed it make Allen a little happier knowing he'd be here." Krory's voice sounded. "You honestly didn't have to do any of this for me, by the way."

"Arystar!" Eliade's own smile graced her features, as she walked to her husband, before reaching up and latching her arms around his neck. "Welcome home, my beloved."

"Ah...a genuine pleasure to be back."

"Wait, who told you about the surprise?!" Lavi whined. "That totally ruins it." He pouted.

"Che."

"Yu..." Lavi growled. "Did you seriously spill the beans on the _surprise_ party?"

Krory was quick to diffuse the situation, quickly explaining that he already knew there would be a party. "I do appologize but you're not the quietest person...and I was a little bit awake when you mentioned it."

"...oh come on!"

Kanda snorted, "Looks like you ruined the surprise without realizing it. Baka usagi."

"Yu, Lavi did try you know." Allen told his fiancé. "Hey! Considering we're all here anyway, let's just celebrate Krory's return, okay?"

Kanda rolled his eyes, then motioned his little lover over.

Allen moved immediately, standing before man. "How's your leg?" He asked, before leaning down to peck the Japanese male's lips.

Said man just shrugged. "Could be better."

"And you say I'm the one that attracts trouble." Allen lightly joked, "I really was worried..."

"Che. I'm not going anywhere that easily."

"You'd better not," the boy mumbled, and then poked his lover in the cheek. "I don't want you overexerting yourself, you hear me?"

"I could say the same to you." Kanda pointed out, taking the younger's hand into his own, and placed the palm of the boy's hand against his cheek, holding there. "How's your shoulder?"

Allen, admittedly, had forgotten about the wound he received more or less recently. "I never noticed it, honesty..."

"Idiot."

Allen leaned forward to whisper against his lover's ear, "Says the man who had sex with me shortly after I got out of the hospital."

"Because I'm so sure you actually felt the pain of your shoulder."

"Aw! You two keep secrets? No fair!" Lavi shouted.

Fou rolled her eyes, "Will you grow up already?"

"You know, in life, growing old is totally mandatory. But growing up completely optional~!"

"What about people who seem to stay young no matter how many years pass?" Lenalee asked, crossing her arms. "Bak's a good example."

"Please don't drag me into this..." Bak sighed.

"Allen's another good example," Lavi said. "I mean, just look at how _tiny_ he is! Are we sure he's really nineteen?"

"Lavi~ I'll give you three seconds." The whole room went quiet, and feeling his approaching doom, Lavi ran with the 'tiny' devil on his heels. "GET BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

"NO WAY, SHORT STACK!" Lavi called out.

"IT'S ALLEN!"

"Ah...good to be back." Krory said, chuckling to himself.

Although he didn't voice his agreement, Kanda felt the same.

"Hey, Kanda." Lenalee said, as she walked up. "Are you okay?"

"I just got shot in the damn leg. Of course I'm puking up rainbows right now." Came the sardonic remark. "What do you want?"

"You know, we all worry." She stated.

"Che. I'm aware."

"Allen the most, I think," she continued. "Make sure you don't..."

"I won't," Kanda grumbled. "If I'm not more careful, the sprout'll cry, then I'll have all you bastards on my ass."

"Damn straight." Lenalee firmly stated.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't curse. It doesn't suit you at all."

A crash was heard from the back ground, and both Asians snapped their attention up and in time to see an annoyed Allen digging his heal into Lavi's back. "Take that, y'bloody arse hat!"

"Mercy! Ow! Ow! Uncle! Uncle! Mercy! Goddamit, I give! I give! I GIVE!"

Kanda smirked as he watched the interactions of the two, proud of the kid.

"Yuuuu! Get your midget offa me!" Lavi cried, earning himself a kick in the ass from an enraged white-haired Brit.

"I'm not a midget!"

Krory touched his wife's shoulder, concerned for Lavi's safety. "Should we.. ah... stop them?"

It was Lenalee who responded, shaking her head as she said, "They'll be fine. Besides, it's Lavi's fault for stirring Allen."

"I-If you're sure..." Krory said, wincing when Allen stomped on the older male's back.

"Pretty sure." _But on the other hand, I'd prefer my boyfriend to not be snapped in half..._

"Alright Moyashi, I think you've done your damage." Kanda called out, stopping the younger mid-stomp.

"But Yu!"

"Ass over here, baka moyashi." Pouting, Allen eyed Lavi once more before heading to his fiancé's side again. "I know he's annoying, but Lenalee may not want him snapped in half."

"I wasn't gonna go that far...just make it hard for him to sit right?" Kanda rolled his eyes, and patted the area next to him. "I really wasn't..."

"I know. You wouldn't willingly hurt a fly." Kanda stated, as the younger male sat beside him.

Limping, and half pouting, Lavi half-heartedly glared at Allen, before taking a seat in one of the chairs. "So, what did you learn today, Lavi?" Lenalee asked as she made her way to him.

"Mm...not to piss Allen off?"

"Very good." Lenalee cooed. "Honestly, sometimes I think I'm dating a child."

"Nah, I'm older, I just believe growing up is totally optional in life."

"So I've heard."

He nodded and looked her straight in the eye. "I mean, what sane person would even _want_ to get older?"

"One who doesn't want to be murdered by two of his best friends," she replied with a sigh.

Lavi chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Okay maybe that would be a good reason..."

"Of course it is, idiot."

"Aw~ but I'm your idiot, Lena~"

"You're so corny, Lavi." Lenalee giggled. "I guess that's why you won me over."

"Get a room!" Fou called out, snickering when Lenalee and Lavi blushed scarlet at the comment.

"They're not the only ones one need a room," Bak said, gesturing over to where Kanda and Allen sat, currently engaging in a war of the tongues.

Kanda was quite pleased with himself. He'd thought that without the proper use of his leg, he wouldn't be able to touch his lover -because not only would the kid panic if they somehow re-opened the wound, but he'd figured that the pain might be too much, even for him. However, much to his delight, he didn't need a leg to completely dominate the boy's mouth.

Allen, on the other hand, had no real clue how the hell he was pulled into a make out session where all his friends were obviously watching. One minute he and Kanda were just talking, and the next thing he knew, he was on Kanda's good leg, said man had one hand on his lower back, and the other was cupping the back of his head. "Y-Yu..."

"Shush." Kanda growled. They're session was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, followed by a cat call. "Che."

"L-Link! F-Fou!" He was blushing heavily at the people who gave the respective calls to them. Fou was grinning from ear to ear.

"Man~ injured and you still manage something with our favorite beansprout."

"Shut up." The Japanese man grumbled. "Weren't you messing with the rabbit and Lenalee?"

"We don't molest the other while their friends are in the same room." Lenalee said, crossing her arms. "Really, have you no shame in where you do it? Not that I mind of course. Yaoi is an amazing thing."

"N-Not that again, Lenalee..." Allen groaned, deciding to hide his face in Kanda's shoulder.

To Lenalee's response, Kanda gave a pointed look "It's not like being homosexual is a forbidden thing."

"Well, that is true," Lavi spoke up, "there are those who are so against it, and it kinda still stands in some cultures."

"Fuck that," Kanda spat.

Lavi tutted and waggled his finger. "Yu-chan, I think you mean," he pointed to Allen, "…' _fuck th'_ — "

Lenalee cut her boyfriend off with a harsh pinch to the arm.

He yelped, and pouted down to Lenalee, who shrugged, seeming to be unimpressed. "The point of the matter is, there's a time and place, but that's not now, nor is it here."

"Whatever."

"Yu Kanda, I mean it." Lenalee warned. "I know you prefer to be seme, so let's not have that important aspect of that role being torn from you, yes~?"

The room felt as though it gotten degrees colder, and Kanda tensely nodded, fearing that his masculine pride might actually be in jeopardy.

Allen snickered.

The Japanese male grabbed a fistful of soft white hair and yanked it back, before turning a glare on the kid, who froze. "Something funny?"

"N-Nothing at a-all..." The younger said, chuckling nervously. "I just had a funny memory is all...yeah! About the time Lavi—"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, you are _NOT_ bringing that one up!" The red head glowered.

"Ohh~ I'm curious!" Fou called out. Although Bak appeared exasperated, he too was still a little curious on one of his former students.

"What Secret does the great Lavi Bookman have?" Lenalee's eyes sparked with mischief.

"Is that really okay?" A worried Krory asked.

"If Lavi tells, then yes...if heard by another source...it'll be worse." Eliade explained. "However...what did Lavi do, Allen?"

"Well~"

"Nope! No! That hatchet is buried and forgotten. FOR. GOT. TEN." Crossing his arms in a pout, he felt everyone's gaze on him. Normally loving the attention, this one...was very uncomfortable. Sighing in annoyance, he covered his eye with his hand, before grumbling under his breath.

"What was that?" Allen asked, his grin threatening to split his face in half.

"Please don't do this to me. I thought we were friends."

"Oh we are," Allen said, mirth-filled eyes on the red-head. "That's _why_ I'm doing this."

Lavi pointed at the boy and glared. "Then _you_ can consider yourself having lost this devilishly-handsome rabbit as your friend."

Allen blinked owlishly, then brought a finger to his chin and tapped it theatrically. "Devilishly handsome? I don't see anyone like that around here..."

The red-head brought a hand to his chest and gasped, green eye wide with shock. "Are you saying that you don't think your fiancé is good-looking? Now that's just mean."

"That's because there are no real words to truly describe the most wonderful man I know."

"Che. Baka moyashi." Kanda grumbled.

"Woah!" Fou exclaimed, "Kanda's actually blushing! Quick! Someone take a picture!"

"You little...!"

"No decapitating," Allen said, hoping to put a stop to the fight before it began. "Besides, with that leg, I doubt you'll be able to do much."

Kanda scowled, knowing his lover's words were true. "Fine. Lean in closer then."

Allen paused to consider the request, sighed, and did as asked. He wasn't even close to surprised when the Japanese man stole his lips almost immediately.

"The PDA is really starting to get to me here." Lavi stated. "Like, to the point I feel maybe a little tiny bit uncomfortable?"

"Then don't look." Kanda growled, breaking the quick kiss with his moyashi. He looked over the rabbit, the scowl never leaing his features. "Seriously, turn the other damn cheek or something."

"On that note!" Rikei shouted out, before gesturing to Krory, "We're here to ceclebrate his return, right? Let's celebrate his return!"

"Amen." Shifu stated.

"We'll party 'till we can't no more~!" Fou shouted. "What kind of party is party without drinks though?"

"But we have soda and stuff already-"

"Booze, Allen. Where's the booze?"

Feeling green, Allen visibly slouched, "I feel sick already..."

"I'm sorry, but we won't be having any today." Eliade calmly told the shorter-haired woman. "It wouldn't quite be fair to me, who is unable to do so at the moment."

"Eliade, what are you talking about?" Krory asked, confused. He knew his wife wasn't a lightweight...

"Arystar, I was going to tell you sooner...but with all that happened, I found myself unable to." Krory blinked once in confusion. "The day you were shot, was also the day I'd...found out wonderful news."

She looked to the others in the room, all seeming expectant of what she was about to say...very rarely did she ever feel awkward in some situations, but sh supposed there was a first time for everything...wasn't news like this meant to first be shared privately? "What wonderful news?"

"Go on, Eliade, you can tell him. Allen said, smiling patiently. It appeared he managed to get over whatever trauma he was having prior. "You said you would."

"Eliade?"

"Arystar, we're expecting."

It took a total of ten seconds to grasp the situation to almost everyone else in the room, it took an extra ten for it to sink into Krory's mind. "Y-Y-You're!? W-We?! I-Is it...?"

"Of course it's yours, you bumbling fool. What kind of woman do you take me for? How rude." She huffed.

Allen clapped, grinning at the couple. "Congratulations!"

Eliade shot him a rueful smile. "You already knew."

"But I never formally congratulated you," he explained.

"I'll let that one slide." Eliade decided.

Lenalee's eyes were practically sparkling as she looked to the older woman, "What is it? A boy? A girl?"

Eliade was thoughtful before she went to answer the young Chinese girl, "I can't really say I went to check...but personally I would like to find out the day of."

Krory — who'd been silently trying to process this new information until now — slowly walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her small voluptuous frame, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Eliade just sighed and slid her own arms around him, rubbing his back. "You really are a baby sometimes, Arystar."

"I'm overjoyed..." He sobbed, causing a few light chuckles from the other occupants in the room.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Good news. FINALS ARE OVER! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! NOT A DRILL! :D I just had my Final Exam in History today, and I'm hoping I do well...on the other hand, that was also the FINAL final exam I had, so I can enjoy the holidays~**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, even though I know I need it. Follow the story to keep up to date, and hey, don't forget to lave a review and let us know how we're doing! Give this thing the love it deserves, and favorite it~!**

 **We'll see you next week on Fade to Gray!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hana: Welcome back, to a new chapter!**

 **Allen: Wisely looks like he ends up in a bit of a pickle, doesn't it?**

 **Wisely: So it seems...never again.**

 **Hana: -shrugs- We don't own D. Gray-man, if you hadn't noticed it already. Just the plot you guys get to read for this fanfic~!**

 **Allen: Happy reading~**

 **Wisely: I'm going now.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 32 - +_**

"It was a really nice get together." Allen mused, helping his fiancé to their shared home. "I still can't believe you tried chasing Lavi with your leg the way it was."

"Shut up. I managed to get him in the end." Although he wouldn't say it aloud, Kanda was grateful for Allen being his crutch. Walking on his leg was very much painful at the moment. Those damn twins...

"And I bet you're in a whole lot of pain right now, aren't you?" The Brit muttered, annoyed. "That's what you get for being an idiot and running on that leg..."

"Watch who you're calling an idiot."

"But it's true."

"Che."

 _Hah. You can't do anything to me because of your leg_ , Allen thought gleefully. Actually, that reminded him, he still had to get his fiancé to agree to buy more sundaes.

"Whatever you're thinking, you should stop now." Kanda suddenly spoke up, startling the younger.

"What do you mean?"

"You had a look on your face that normally gets you into trouble."

"Hey!" With minor difficulty, the duo had finally made it to the door. Shifting Kanda's weight best he could, Allen managed to grab the key, and unlock the door allowing them both in. The access closing shut behind them.

Kanda grunted as his lover not-so-gently pushed him onto the couch. "Am I wrong?"

"Well... It _could_ get me in trouble, but you're crippled right now, so I'm safe."

"Did you not just see this cripple hunt down that rabbit?" He asked, grabbing Allen by the wrist. "So? What'd you do this time?"

"You automatically think I've done something..." The boy huffed, but otherwise remained standing in front of his fiancé. "Fine. I may or may not have... said that you..." He shrunk back when Kanda glared. "... would buy... more... sundaes..."

"You..." Kanda closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose, jaw clenched. "You are so fucking lucky my leg still hurts too much to move it right now."

Allen smiled widely, relieved. "Yeah. I am."

The Japanese male pulled his lover closer, a scowl in place. "You know... That doesn't mean I can't just watch you touch yourself instead."

Still smiling, Allen laughed, and twisted himself out of Kanda's hold. "Well, I'm going for a shower, then I'm going to bed, so have fun with that."

Kanda watched open-mouthed as his fiancé moved around the couch and made for the bathroom.

"That little..." Kanda growled, "Che. What-fucking-ever." He wasn't even going to bother trying going after the younger in his current state. But like hell he wanted to sleep on the damn couch either.

That was a conundrum all on its own. A wet nose suddenly nuzzled its way under his palm, and Kanda blinked once before the happy-go-lucky face of Timcanpy appeared to his vison. He barked happily after finally being noticed.

"What do you want?"

A whine.

"Hungry?"

Timcanpy panted, before placing his head on Kanda's good leg, big brown eyes soulfully begging. Sighing, Kanda leaned back momentarily, only to have another whine come from the Rottweiler.

"Alright. But you're helping me over there." Kanda told the dog, wondering why he was even having a conversation with the former police dog...actually, now that he thought of it...Allen said Tim was going to be a police dog once upon a time...what happened to that? He seemed in good shape, he had a build for it too. "I'll ask the Moyashi later, I guess." He decided, before carefully standing, Timcanpy happily prancing around him. "Some help you are."

Kanda limped his was to where the dog's food was stored, hearing the distinct sound of water hitting tiles coming from the bathroom.

Actually, how was he going to shower? Maybe he'd have to sit on the bench and do it... This fucking leg was such a fucking hassle.

Timcanpy whined, urging the man to hurry and leave him his dinner. Sighing to himself, Kanda took the food, and Tim's doggy bowl, and scooped a hefty serving for the dog to eat.

"You're almost as bad as the Moyashi." Kanda said, as he limped to the placemat where Tim would eat. "Hm...Moyashi. Heh...looks like I have a perfect plan now." With Timcanpy now happily eating his meal, Kanda made his way to the master, being as mindful as he was able of his injured leg.

He wasn't supposed to move around too much on it, so that stunt with the Usagi probably should have waited 'til later. Kanda hoped he hadn't made anything worse. Though he doubted it. Maybe he'd have Komui check up on it if it does. Closing and locking the door behind him, Kanda could clearly hear the running water from the bathroom. Allen was happily humming some tune, completely unware of his entry.

Perfect. The elder grinned, as he removed his shirt, and started his trek to the shower. The Moyashi wanted everyone else to have those infernal cavity inducing cold treats? Then fine.

He unfastened his belt as he limped, pulling the leather from the loops, and dropping it on the floor. Injured leg or not, Kanda was going to receive his payment from his moyashi.

He stopped to toe off his shoes and socks, before unfastening his jeans. As he thought of it, it should be doubled considering he was apparently buying for that annoying rabbit too. And then...a reward of sorts for keeping Lala and Timothy safe earlier...

"He's practically indebted to me." Kanda said with a dark grin. "I'm taking what he owes."

The man carefully stepped out of his jeans, eyes on the nude creature obliviously washing himself under the shower spray.

"I'll take it... with interest."

The younger male's form stiffened, as he slowly turned to face almost-bare form of his lover. "U-Uh...Yu...er...hi?"

"Get ready to pay up. If you thought an eleven with toys was something for the record books...just see what I can do at that level without them."

"W-Without...?"

Kanda gave a wicked smirk that turned the blood in Allen's body to ice.

 **. . - * - . .**

Groaning under his breath, Allen reached for the infernal buzzing phone on his night stand. Who the hell was calling him right then? "Hullo…?"

"I hope this isn't a bad time." Eliade's voice sounded. "I got your number from Lavi in case you're wondering."

"What'dya want?" Allen asked, grimacing as he rolled onto his back, blinking in confusion when he was met with warm body halfway through his roll. Kanda was still here?

"I meant to give you them earlier, but I found more information on—"

"I'll just pick up what I forgot later, Eliade." Allen quickly interrupted, feeling the elder moving, and pulling his nude form closer. The silver eyed male grunted in slight pain at the action.

"Moyashi…what are you on the phone for?" Kanda grumbled. "It's three in the god forsaken morning."

Three in the morning? Allen glanced a look at the phone's clock, and groaned. "Eliade, why are you even up this early?"

Kanda took that moment to take the phone from Allen, "Oi. You got a kid on the way, don't you? Whatever the hell it is, it. Can. Wait." He hung up the phone, tossing it to the foot of the bed. "The hell was she even calling for?"

"Too early to think of it." Allen whined, deciding on snuggling into the man's chest. "My rear end really hurts, by the way."

"Good."

"No. Not good. How'dya even do all that stuff with ya leg like that?" The boy looked up at his lover, whose dark eyes were closed.

"Determination," Kanda responded, before yawning.

Allen snorted, and then winced. "Ow... My butt..."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Kanda half joked. "Can't promise it'd remain a kiss to make it…stop hurting."

"First off, you're not kissing down there." Allen ignored the challenging glint in his fiancé's eyes. "Second, what you're planning will only make it worse."

"Then you can stay in bed, and I won't have to worry about you going out there and possibly getting killed." Kanda informed him.

Allen shook his head, poking the man in the chest. "You were targeted too, dummy."

"Then maybe we should both hide away here forever," the Japanese male said, holding his young lover tightly against his larger form. "I'll get you all to myself, all day, every day. How about it?"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"And why not?"

"I love you, but I love our friends too. And of course I love Lala and Timothy, and Timcanpy, and even if he is a jerk, I do love Cross...to an extent...and I love my uncle Neah..."

"What does loving them have anything to do with it?"

"The point I was going to make was, I can't be kept sheltered from everyone and everything. Much less family and friends. I'd go stir crazy." Allen explained, "Plus, Jeryy would be upset if I didn't get to visit him."

"He's in love with your stomach. Where all the food goes, is a mystery to me."

Allen just laughed and kissed his lover's collar bone, lips lingering there for a moment longer.

"What's up with you now?" Kanda muttered into the fine white crown of hair, placing a kiss over the strands.

"Just...thinking, I guess..." Wasn't the deal...to only have Eliade tell Krory about their child if Kanda found out that it was his father he and Eliade had been looking into? Wait...he and Eliade were originally looking into the Akuma killer...and Crowned Clown was proven to be that very person...they were one in the same...and before they knew of the impersonator...Raku Kanda's name had come up somehow...

"Moyashi?"

"I think...I need more sleep." Allen groaned.

"Tired?"

The Brit made a sound of confirmation, turning his face down into the bed. He didn't want to think about this right now. It was too damn early...

 **(* - *)**

"Uh...you alright, Yu?" Allen asked as his fiancé made his way to the table, a limp still in his step. "Oh, right, dumb question..."

"Damn straight it's dumb. Che...when is that bastard even getting here?"

"Komui said he'd be here by noon. It's only ten in the morning." Allen pointed out. "Besides, he had to finish up with his paperwork...not that I think he'd do it."

"Hah. He'll probably use this as an excuse to leave without doing anything."

"Yeah..." The Brit scratched his cheek, smiling softly. "That sounds like him."

"How long does it take to get from here to your office?" Allen asked. "Thirty minutes by car?"

"Give or take." The elder shrugged.

"Hmm. I bet he'll be here early."

Kanda rolled his eyes and grunted. "I'd be even more surprised if he wasn't."

Allen shrugged, "You're right." Timcanpy started barking the moment a knock was heard on the door. "Huh. That must be him already. Either that or our clocks are super behind...like the one in the living room."

"It's only there for decoration, baka moyashi. I told you that already."

"Have you?"

"I have. Go let him in before that son of a bitch destroys my door."

"Oh, but I _so_ want him to do that," Allen said with a smirk.

"Do you _want_ to be punished?"

The boy's smirk turned suggestive and he winked. "Maybe." He stood and made for the door. "Maybe not."

"Heh. Always the glutton for punishment." Kanda muttered when the younger went to answer the door. He heard Allen's voice welcome their visitor, and footfall followed soon after leading into the kitchen.

Allen entered first, followed by Komui, who needed only a glance to take notice of the leg that had bled through the gauze the Japanese male had sported. "One of these days, I swear you'll end up actually needing a hospital visit." Komui sighed, as he set his bag on the kitchen table.

"The people around me know how to deal with this shit, so there's no need for me to go."

The youngest in the room sighed and pulled out a chair, before sitting down and giving his lover a reproachful glare. "If it's really bad one day, I'll drag you to a hospital whether you want it or not."

"No you won't."

"Yes, I will," Allen replied, staring the man right in the eye.

"If I had to go get patched up for my shoulder from a gunshot wound, then you're going when Komui can't take care of whatever problem you end up with."

"Moyashi, I swear I—"

"He's right you know." Komui told the other Asian. "I can only do so much. If you get something more serious than getting grazed or shot, then that might as well be it. If you ever get something far more serious, then you should know that I would only be able to do so much for you."

"Che."

"I'm serious. I don't have equipment for anything greater than what you've been getting yourself into."

"Komui, just how many times has my idiot fiancé gone to you in order to get patched up?"

The purple-haired man opened his bag with a grimace, something Allen found odd on the mortician's face. "Far too many times to count."

"I'm not an idiot."

"I'd have to disagree," Allen said, still glaring.

"Now, now, you two. No need to fight." Komui said, taking out fresh gauze and disinfectant. "Now you said Neah took care of your leg the day you got shot?"

"Yeah."

"Should be interesting to see how he did, I suppose." The eldest in the room mused. "I'm going to have to ask you to remove your pants so I can get a look at your injury."

"Yeah, yeah. I know these drills by now."

"Good."

Despite his sour mood, Allen's eyes were on his lover as he watched the man unbuckle his belt.

Kanda smirked at the younger, oh-so-tempted to just tease his little bean for a bit. "Keep staring like that, and we may end up giving Komui a show he may not want."

"Oh heavens no." Komui sighed. "Any sexual endeavors will be postponed until I give you the OK. Understood?"

"Che."

"Honestly, Yu!" Had been Allen's exasperated reply, once he was finally able to come out of his shock of embarrassment. "Pervert."

Komui chuckled at the couple's banter. By then Kanda was in his boxers, once more sitting on the chair after completing his task. "Seems he wrapped it well, but let's see what damage you did."

While those two worked on that, Allen was busy burying his red face into mismatched hands. Why'd Kanda have to say these things when people were around? That man was so embarrassing...

Then again...he did molest him in front of his coworkers...and the kids they planned on adopting...Kanda knew no shame, Allen dually noted.

Why, oh, why did no one teach him that? It'd would've made things a whole lot easier if the perv didn't get horny at the drop of a hat and act on his desires just as quickly.

Hah. The jerk was the one who needed that lesson in restraint, not him.

Allen started wondering if he could teach that horny dog such a thing...was that possible?

No... The last time he tried to teach his lover a lesson...

The boy shuddered. He didn't even want to remember the details of that man's birthday.

Ah, no good...the images were already invading his mind...and from what happened last night...oh gods... "Uh...e-excuse me." Allen said, before walking off.

"Che. He has the gall to call me the pervert."

"I wonder where he could've gotten it from?" Komui asked in amusement. "Now, back to the matter at hand. It looks like you tore a couple of stitches, but nothing to warrant anything too serious. I'll have to admit, Neah did a fairly good job, but it's not professional."

"It still worked."

"You've been moving around too much," Komui chided, further examining the area. "Don't you know to rest at times like these?"

Rest... Maybe that's what did it... Or it could've been when he'd chased the Usagi...

The second option seemed more likely...and maybe playing with the moyashi like he had last night had also done something...either way, the fun he had with the younger was worth it.

Punishing that brat was always worth it.

"Kanda, are you listening?" Komui's voice broke the other male out of his thoughts.

"Che."

"Of course you weren't." He sighed. "I said, that I'll redo what came undone, but you can't do anything that'll cause your injuries to open up again."

"Fine, I won't do anything drastic."

Komui looked to the younger oriental male with a dubious look. "I doubt you're going to heed my warning."

"I will. If I don't, it'll take this shit longer to heal."

The Chinese male fixed Kanda with a sober stare. "No touching Allen."

Kanda's eye twitched.

"No over exerting yourself."

"Fine." Kanda said through clenched teeth."

"And most importantly, no rough sex."

Oh how much he wanted to punch this man right now. "Fucking. Fine. Komui."

"I'll inform Allen of this as well. If you try to do any of these things, I'll have him tell me."

 _As if the sprout would ever admit something like that._

"And if it gets bad enough, maybe I should have my sister straighten you out, hmm?"

 _Fuck._

Kanda wasn't scared of Lenalee, per se, it was just... Neither of his swords were ever safe around that woman.

"Well then~ let's fix up that leg again, shall we?"

 **(* - *)**

Sitting on the john, Allen groaned, as he felt himself release after what felt like forever and a half. Panting and disheveled, he raised his left hand that was now covered in his essence. His right having been used to muffle his cries. He supposed it worked, because neither Kanda nor Komui came to investigate...but on the other hand, they may have been ignoring him...if he weren't on the toilet at the moment, he'd of slouched down against a wall in pure relief. He removed his fist from his mouth, wincing at the teeth marks that now graced his pale flesh. He bit harder than he realized.

"Stupid pervert..." He groused. "Stupid sadistic, and sexy as hell pervert..." He wondered if Komui was working on whatever damage his fiancé caused to himself. "...the bloody hell am I supposed to do with the mess on my hand now?"

He could... maybe... clean it with his... tongue.

Allen shuddered. That sounded so gross, but also kinda... arousing.

"Dammit... You're turning _me_ into a pervert..."

But...how many times had Kanda fisted him, and had Allen taste himself? But then again...the only times he tasted himself was when Kanda would kiss him after giving him head. Did that mean he actually dreamt of Kanda making him taste himself?

Oh gods...Allen gulped. He stuck out his tongue, and tentatively licked at the palm of his hand. He started pretending it was Kanda's hand...even though Allen's left was nothing like the elder's...but as he was, he couldn't really come to care.

 _Clean it all up, my cute little neko-moyashi._ He could almost hear Kanda's voice now...crap...his imagination was going to...he mewled, and licked again, longer, more languid...he placed two fingers in his mouth, and started sucking, and trailing the slick muscle around the digits covered in his mess. _Heh. That's right, clean the mess you made, moyashi. Do a good job, and I'll reward you._

"Mm..." What if the real Kanda saw him like this right now? He could guess. And all of them would be right in some way or another.

Whenever Kanda saw him like this, the end result was always the same.

They were grown men, yet they were both still so hormonal...

Allen groaned, before moving to the next two digits, dammit...he was getting hard again...by the time his fingers were deemed clean, Allen realized that he at some point had gone from sitting on the toilet to on the floor with his right hand against the wall and legs just spread as far as the could be with his pants pooled at his knees. He gulped, and directed his left hand past his aching cock, and pressed his middle and ring finger against the still sore hole of his ass.

"Y-Yu..." He bit his lip, as he pressed the two digits past the ring of muscle. "Nngh..."

It hurt.

His ass ached from the previous abuse, but at the same time, he loved it.

Allen hissed as he searched for that one place he knew would make this even better, wincing as he hurriedly stretched his throbbing walls. Finally, when he was beginning to grow impatient, his fingers jabbed that little bundle of nerves, and all he knew was bliss.

He bit his lip, managing to stop the drawn out scream of pleasure from alerting anyone of his doing...not that Kanda probably didn't already know...he most likely did...and that thought only went straight to his groin...

Stupid Kanda...stupid perverted thought...stupid..."Nngh!" That felt perhaps a little too good than what he thought it should...

Why did he have to become like this? He was a perfectly modest person before Kanda came along and taught him all this shit!

 _Dammit!_

He scowled and added another finger.

 _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_

If only it didn't feel so damn good!

"Hah..." That particular thrust sent white through his vision, though only for a moment. It wasn't enough...he needed more. So, so much more...

Then again, before Kanda came along, the NOAH were still forcing him to kill people. Had he never come, Allen was pretty sure he'd of eventually given into the role of Crowned Clown. The thought scared him that 'Allen Walker' would've ceased to exist, and 'Crowned Clown' would've taken his form, roaming the streets, killing his victims without thought. If he was going to be honest with himself, every kill brought him closer to the edge of his sanity. Even drop of blood that stained his hand was almost like a new link of his chains that kept him bound to those vile people.

Even if their first official meeting was the elder practically molesting him...it woke up a part of Allen that was falling away. A part of him that was...human. "Yu..."

Vulnerable. Scared. Alone.

"Yu...!"

Kanda saw all of that...the broken person Allen Walker had become.

"Ngh..."

Even if he couldn't keep his hands to himself — and still doesn't — the Japanese male never gave up on him.

"Hah...c-close..."

Slowly but surely pulling him out of the darkness, and showing him light. Becoming _his_ light.

"Mmm...w-wanna...c-cum..." A shiver raced down his spine and he tried grasping the drywall, the action proving futile, as there wasn't anything his hand could grasp upon with the flat surface.

Allen owed so much to his fiancé...maybe more than the man would really understand...

 _Cum Moyashi...let me see you cum._ Allen adjusted his position, sitting, while leaning against the wall, fingers still up his ass, and now his right hand grasping and stroking his aching need. Silver eyes screwed shut, and a silent scream escaped his lips when he finally came, leaving a mess on his shirt, hand, and a little on his face. He removed his hands, and opened his eyes. His vision was still foggy from his release, but at least he managed to deal with his problem.

"Son of a...bitch is just lucky...I love him..." He managed between pants. He'd have to collect himself, clean up and then change before he'd go check up on Kanda and Komui...

 **(* - *)**

Kanda hissed as Komui finished up with reapplying the stitches in the back of Kanda's leg. "Oh shush, you've had far worse than that."

"You did that on purpose, idiot."

"Did I?" If there was anything that Kanda would find at the very least, freaky, it was definitely when the Chinese male would act innocent.

The weirdo didn't fit the whole _innocence_ act.

Everything Komui Lee did was on purpose, and making this hurt was one of those things.

Sure, it was probably punishment for being so reckless and reopening his wound, but it still fucking hurt like hell.

"If you're done, I'd like to put my pants back on."

"Almost done. I still need to bandage it." Komui said, taking the gauze from where he left it. "If not for yourself, then at least take better care of yourself for Allen's sake."

"Tch. Whatever."

"Don't you _whatever_ me," the Chinese man chided. "I'm being serious. Do you want to give your fiancée a heart attack?"

"Give me a heart attack from what?" Allen entered the kitchen, acting as though nothing had just happened barely fifteen minutes ago. "I know I'd be terribly heart broken if my beloved BaKanda just suddenly left me."

"How much were you listening in, Moyashi?"

"Mm...I got here when you said, 'I'd like to put my pants back on', I think you said." Allen answered. "Actually, if I didn't already know what was going on here, I'd of taken that context the wrong way."

"Baka Moyashi."

"Well, considering it's me that's here, you wouldn't really have much to worry about when it comes down to it." Komui said. "Now, I'm serious Kanda. No over-exerting yourself. That, as I said already, means no rough sex of any kind. Allen, if he does anything to reopen those wounds, let me know immediately."

"Alright, Komui." The youngest promised. "But this is Kanda we're talking about."

"Trust me, I know."

"I'm standing right here." Kanda growled. "Don't pretend I'm not."

"I know you're there, love." Allen said with a smile. "Ah! I just remembered! I have to see what Eliade said I forgot last night."

"Come right back home, understood?"

"I know, I will."

"And don't get lost."

"HEY!"

Komui couldn't help but laugh at their antics. "If it'll make you feel any better, Kanda, I'll go with him, before heading to the lab."

"Krory's shop isn't anywhere near the office." Kanda said, as he pulled up his pants, fastening them into place. "Go to work, or else you'll be hearing from Lenalee."

"So mean!"

"He's right though," Allen put in. "You already came here earlier than you were supposed to, so I bet you've got a lot waiting for you."

The aghast look on Komui's face confirmed the boy's suspicions.

"Do you really want to upset Lenalee, Komui?" Allen asked.

The Chinese man seemed at a loss for words. It was weird seeing an older man pout the way Komui was, but in the end, he relented. "Fine, I'll go back to work."

"Good. Now I'll be sure to tell you if my idiot of a fiancé does anything he's not supposed to."

Kanda glared.

"I'd hope so." Komui sighed. "I suppose I'll be seeing you when you're well enough to work, Kanda?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Allen rolled his eyes, "I probably should call Eliade and tell her I'll be on my way."

"Why bother?" Kanda asked, siting back down on the chair. "If she called you last night—"

"Oh, I just remembered!" Komui exclaimed. "It's the reason I came by early, actually."

"I'll just leave you two alone then." Allen said, going to get his shoes. "I'll be back soon, okay, Yu?"

"Fine, hurry back." Relented the Japanese male. Allen smiled, and headed off. Moments later the door was heard closing, and Kanda looked up at Komui with a skeptical look. "Well? What is it you needed to talk about?"

"Remember those bullets you sent me? The ones that set themselves into Allen's shoulder a short while ago?"

As if he'd ever forget about those things. "Yeah, what about them?"

"We didn't find any prints, but we did, however, find the gun they were fired from. I have the specs right here, in fact." The Chinese man rummaged through his bag, before finally finding the manila folder that had made its home at the bottom. He handed it to Kanda, who opened it, and read through its contents.

"I never heard of this gun at all." Kanda stated, looking at what was shown.

"Because it's custom made. Originally the gun had once been a paintball gun, but was modified quite drastically from its orgianl form."

"And the shooter didn't own the gun."

"Right, only two people in perhaps the whole world would have illeagal guns like these."

"There's two of them?"

"Yes."

Kanda cursed under his breath, "I need to make a call."

 **. . - * - . .**

He didn't like this. Even though it was as crowded as it should've been, there was just something that was completely off to the turban-wearing male walking around. He felt as though he were being followed. Something he had only grown to accustomed to while with those people. He was by no means a fighter, preferring to stay in the background, and doing things behind the scenes. Was he afraid? Of course not. But hell, Wisely Kamelot would be lying if he said he wasn't at least uneasy.

With so many people around, he couldn't get a proper reading on everyone's thoughts. It was like a constant buzzing inside his head. If he wanted to, sure, he could focus on one, but there were just too many.

The sooner he met up with Madarao and company, then the better off for him. He had gotten a call that Kiredori had found something that Kanda - or even Allen for that matter, he dryly noted - would find useful in their respective searches. What information that could possibly be that he himself hadn't been able to come across...was another thing entirely.

He had to get there quickly, though. Being alone like this, being vulnerable like this... it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"We found you~" Twin voices sounded, with the unmistakable click of a gun.

In the words of one Yu Kanda, "FUCK!" He screamed, as he raced away from Jasdevi. "Why couldn't you two be good annoying NOAH and just stay dead with the rest of them?!"

"That's boring~!" Jasdero called out, and the first shot was fired. Wisely knew if they missed, it was only on purpose. The bad feeling only grew. "We wanna play a little game is all~"

"With our _favorite_ brother~" Devit added in, and wisely could almost imagine the cheeky grin on the older twin's face.

Wisely's lungs already burned from running. Maybe he should consider getting more exercise... Well, he couldn't do it if he was dead.

That in mind, he pushed himself faster.

He didn't get far, before crashing into someone. Hands steadied his flailing form, but the lump in the British-borne male's throat only seemed to tighten into a knot. "Hello, I don't think we formally met."

"Y-You're..."

"Mm, yes, I'm the man you've come to think of grim reaper, have you not?"

"That's our prey!" Jasdevi called out, glaring at the spectacled man. "Yours is the other white-haired traitor!"

"Such a shame someone like you had been led astray...Wisely Kamelot, is it not?"

"Apocryphos." Wisely said through grit teeth. He wasn't sure if he himself was scared, or furious. Scared because he literally couldn't hear _anything_ coming from the man's mind...was he even human? And he was furious because the twins had the gall to work with the guy who had been their enemy even now.

"Oi, you listening to us, four-eye?" Devi sneered. "Wise is our prey!"

"Our prey, not yours!" Jasdero said, attempting to mimic his brother's attitude.

'Wise'? They were still calling him that? Maybe he could get out of this scenario yet. "Jas, Dev...you know, this guy? He was our enemy back then, wasn't he?"

If Wisely was good at anything — besides being tech savvy — it was being very, _very_ good at mind games. And maybe he could coax the twins to his side, if not Kanda's and Allen's.

Not completely, because they were still angry with him for betraying them, but maybe just enough to get him out of this mess.

"So what of it?" The older twin sneered. "Not like there was anyone to tell us 'no'."

"But...you also know that this guy is bad...we're basically family, and you're gonna kill off one of the other people who really understand you two?"

"You don't understand!" Jasdero hissed. "You left us to work with that brat and his boy toy."

"Why should we listen to a traitorous son of a bitch?" Wisely gasped as he was shoved into the wall, an arm against his throat. He glared up at the man to do this to him.

"B-Because..." He wheezed, "Fa-family...st...icks t-toget...ther...r-right...?" He was seriously going to pass out...he couldn't afford to. His eyes widened as he took notice of the malicious grin upon Apocryphos' face.

"We can't have you brainwashing my lackeys."

"Woah, woah, did he just call us his lackeys?" Wisely internally grinned, having managed to accomplish what he sought to do. "Jas, what do you think of being a lackey to a guy that's stealing our prey like he is?"

"I don't like it at all." The blonde-haired twin growled, raising his pistol. "We ain't lackeys to creeps like him."

Apcryphos sent the twins a menacing scowl. "Lower your guns," he said, voice grave.

"I don't think we will, right, Jas?"

Jasdero shook his head, blond hair bouncing. "Hee~ Nope~ Jasdevi only takes orders from the Earl~ Hee hii!

"And that said!" Devit continued, grinning from ear to ear, "We'll take you, and that traitor out!"

"But if you take me out, you'll never find your favorite man to mess with." Wisely calmly stated. "I know exactly where he is, and even if he doesn't admit it, I'm sure he misses you two."

The twins blinked, then stared at each other.

"What should we do, Jas?"

"Hii~ Don't know~"

"Well, knowing your skillsets, you wouldn't be able to find him even if you were staring right at him."

"You will cease you fowl speech, heathen." The bespectacled man hissed. "If you're killing me, then try. But heed this warning, you will never find solstice of your past sins."

The twins looked to each other, lowering their guns momentarily. "Hey, Dev."

"Yea, I agree with ya, Jas."

Raising their guns again, both with a bored expression gracing their features, as they spoke eerily at the same time, "We don't give a shit of our sins. I think we're done with you Creeper Pedo. RED BOMB!"

Wisely paled, and bit down on his captor's arm, the man hissed in pain, and screamed when he was hit with one of the Bombs the twins shot him with. His coat burst into flames. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Wisely called out, already running.

The twins grinned, and chased after him.

Behind them, Apocryphos had ceased screaming, silently at their retreating backs, until they weren't in eyesight. "Such pitiful heathens if such a prank will work on me."

"You let your guard down." The holy man looked to the side, taking note of the man leaning against the wall. Face obscured by a silver mask, and form hidden by a snow-white cape, the hood drawn over their hair.

"Perhaps. But, it has allowed me to truly take a glimpse at the NOAH's true alliances. A shame, those boys could've had a merciful death."

"You off your pawns even if they prove useful, do you? How cruel."

"I'm only a man of God, doing His work."

"You gonna put that fire out?"

"The material under my coat will smother it out soon enough. Come, we have another engagement."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? :3**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, so show this story some love and leave a review! Favorite and follow if you hadn't already, and you should go check out Xavier's stuff too :)**

 **I guess that's really all there is to say atm, so! We'll see you next week with a next chapter of Fade to Gray!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hana: New chapter ready for y'all to read and enjoy~!**

 **Allen: Things...definitely escalate for me here, doesn't it?**

 **Hana: Well, the plot thickens, I think...so y'all know the drill! We, that's Xavier and myself, have no ownership of DGM.**

 **Allen: They only own the story they've been working on. Happy readings!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 33 - +_**

"What did you find?" Allen asked, sitting at the counter of the Krory's Antiques.

Eliade rested her chin against the heel of her palm, elbow pressed against the glass counter. "It wasn't easy, because I was right. A lot of one Raku Kanda was mostly erased if not vague."

"So either someone else is purposely trying to get rid of all the info on him, or he is."

"It would seem that way," The woman said, eyes trailing around across the room. "Either way, it's a bad omen, if I've ever seen one."

Silver eyes closed, as he sighed to himself. "Can't say I blame you there..."

"Allen, when you said Kanda found out with what you were up to, you didn't mean he found about you figuring out who was involved with the Akuma Killings."

"It…may have slipped my memory in the moment Kanda found out I was even looking into the case that turned out being his case too..."

"How would you lose track of the memory?"

To that Allen blushed scarlet. "E-Er...u-um...w-well...y-you know...p-pervert and a-all that..."

"So instead of saying that it ' _slipped your mind_ ', maybe you should have said that you were ' _distracted at the time_ '."

"Yeah... maybe that would've been better..." Kanda had been really handsy... among other things. It'd been all too easy to forget that little tidbit of info...

"Er...sorry?"

"Don't ask it like a question, Walker." Eliade glowered. "Now tell me. Will you tell Kanda of who this person—"

"I can't."

"And why on Earth not?"

"You figured it out too, didn't you?" Allen asked, sighing in defeat, "The Akuma Killer is Raku Kanda. Raku Kanda…"

"Is Crowned Clown." The European-born woman finished. "Yes, I can see how that would be problematic. But this isn't something you should keep from him."

"I _know_! I know...but...it's just..." _There've only ever been two Crowned Clowns, and now he's linked to both of them_ , Allen thought to himself. For someone to be _that_ unlucky...

"It's just that with all that's going on, you're fearful of what could come out of Kanda knowing this." The pregnant woman guessed.

Allen flinched, before nodding timidly.

The Brit opened his mouth to speak, close it, then opened it again. "I love him, you know," he said, tucking his hands into his lap. "That means I don't want him to suffer. I know hiding things from him is wrong, but... if what I'm doing makes him hurt less, then... I'm not sorry."

Eliade only sighed at the response, wholeheartedly understanding the motives of the boy across from her. "Arystar still knows nothing about my old profession," she murmured, eyes dropping to the glass below. "He's too soft, so I know telling him would only make him... suffer, as you said."

"Krory doesn't need to know of your previous work, and Yu doesn't have to know his own father is the man he's supposed to find."

"That's where you're wrong, Allen." Eliade sternly told the younger. "Kanda has every right to know that his father is the man he's searching for."

"No, he doesn't!"

"Don't make me fight with you." Eliade's tone lowered to a threatening level. "Pregnant or not, I will make you tell Kanda this information. He. Needs. To. _Know_."

" _No_ , he doesn't," Allen hissed, eyes narrowing. "And _you_ won't tell him a thing."

"And if I do?"

He knew it was dirty. He knew he shouldn't. He knew what saying this meant, but... "I'll tell Krory what you were." If it was for Kanda, he was fine with fighting dirty. He was fine with it, so long as his fiancé was alright.

That man was his saviour, and he would do _anything_ for Kanda.

"Fine. I won't tell him. But _when_ , and yes, I mean _when_ he finds out, I can guarantee neither one of you will come out of this unscathed." The woman leaned back in her chair, placing her hands over her swelling belly. "And when that happens, don't come crying to me."

"Alright then."

"Go ahead and take those files. Look over them if you wish. Maybe you'll somehow find something I missed."

"I may have another contact work on that...I am still in a college student after all."

 **. . - * - . .**

"What in the hell are those two doing here?" Tyki Mikk hissed, having pulled Wisely away, glaring over his shoulder every so often to make sure the twins weren't trying anything funny. "You have so much explaining to do, Kamelot."

"Now you act like an adult? Humorous."

"Answer. The. Damn. Question."

"They attacked me," he answered with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"So you brought them _here_?"

"Of course. They missed you."

"I'm not even going to pretend I understand what is going on." Link muttered, handing Wisely a mug of tea. "You and Mikk, fine. But now those two?"

"They're harmless. Just stay on their good side."

"What 'good side'?" Both German and Portuguese males asked.

"Hii~ We have a good side, Devit?" The blond twin asked his brother.

"Maybe, Jas," Devit said, polishing his gun with his sleeve.

"Tch. Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to eavesdrop?" Tyki glowered.

"We're in the same room," Devit shot back. "And you guys are speaking loudly."

"Speaking loudly! Hee~"

 _Of course._ Tyki huffed, he glared at Wisely, the younger male paling at the rather graphic ways Tyki wanted to kill the British male. "L-Let's not be hasty now~"

"Get along for the time being. I don't want you destroying our home." Madarao had walked in, pointedly glaring at the newest additions to their ranks. If they could be called as such. "What good are they, exactly?"

"That's rude!" The twins shouted in fury.

"They specialize in shooting," Wisely answered for them. "Good with chemicals too. The hallucination kind is their forte."

"We even perfected our Purple Bomb~!"

Wisely blinked, looking at the duo in disbelief. "You actually figured out how to get that to work?"

"Of course we did." Devit cackled. "Probably even better than our White bomb."

"Jasdero loves the Red Bomb best~ BOOM! BOOM!"

Tyki sighed, and combed his finger through his locks. "Maybe...you two can be of help to us..."

"If they're up to working with...someone else." Wisely carefully stated.

"Give us a reason to," Devit said with a grin. "You're still the traitor to us,"

"Apocryphos thought he could be the boss of you." Wisely helpfully supplied.

Devit tapped the barrel of his to his cheek, before responding with, "And you people killed our lord Millennium."

"I'm working with them," Tyki interjected. "And they _shot_ me."

"We're all more or less working with people we don't like. I have to work with this shithead, and he's the reason my sister isn't here anymore."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously."

"Mm...what'dya think, Jas?"

"Hehehe if we get to mess with Tyki again, then I say we stick around a while~!"

"Again, seriously?!"

"Seriously~!" The twins grinned.

"Nice to know that that's settled," Madarao cut in, dark red eyes sweeping across the room.

"Indeed." Link sighed. "Well then, if that is all said and done, may I ask what on Earth it is you brought with you that I am even studying right now?"

"Information I stumbled across in terms of Apocryphos himself." Wisely easily answered. "The Earl was very much responsible for him becoming the way he is today."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tyki muttered under his breath. "He left one hell of a mess and we're still suffering from it, it seems."

"You act like you were affected."

"My niece was turned into a psychopath. Yes, I was affected."

"She wasn't always that way?" Devit asked, genuinely curious.

Jasdero seemed just as shocked by the news. "No way! Road? Good? Not bloodthirsty?!"

"It's rather easy to forget most the...'family' only met her after the fact."

"So she was..." Devit gulped, leaning in. "She was... _normal_ once?"

Tyki nodded, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Jasdevi can't imagine that at all." Jasdero mused. "Ne, wouldn't it be cool if we could've seen her before NOAH, Dev?"

"Seeing a Road we never got to see...that'd of been interesting."

"Hee~ Would've been weird!"

"Hell yeah!"

Madarao sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We're going to be working with these imbeciles?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Link stated. "What are those bombs you were referring to?"

"Do we get to show off our bad-ass skills~?" Both twins asked cheerfully. "We're super awesome at what we do!"

"I will admit, I have been curious to the different ammunition you've used back at the Millennium Earl's estate."

"Since the AKUMA are all gone, we have to make it ourselves now," Devit said, a smile on his face.

"It's not that hard~ hee~" Jasdero added. "Since we used to make it before we had them~"

"We're pretty damn good prodigies at this stuff!"

"Prodigies!"

Link tapped his finger against his chin, before asking his next question, "Hm. I heard the white bomb was a temporary hallucinogen of sorts."

"It's the official antidote of our Purple Bomb!" Jasdero said with enthusiasm.

"Why are we even telling you this?" The cheerful duo had become somber the moment Devit asked.

"If we're going to work together, it's only fair you explain your abilities." Madarao pointed out. "We have no need to use your weapons, but you two yourselves would be more than perfect to shoot down the bastards most of us wouldn't be able to kill off on our own."

Wisely nodded along to Madarao's explanation, though wasn't really listening. What he wanted to know was whether or not Kanda would be mad at them for joining forces with the people who'd shot him in the leg.

They were bound to get an earful for this later.

Of course...Kanda's displeasure was rather amusing. So perhaps he'd end up with a win-lose situation at best. That was him being as optimistic as the situation called for, of course. "Oi. You're not even listening anymore, traitor."

"I'm choosing not to at the moment." Wisely said with a shrug. "Now. If you excuse me, I'm going to figure out how to explain this one to _him_."

Tyki grimaced. "Good luck with that."

Eying the twins, Wisely grinned, "I should be saying that to you, Mikk."

He walked off before Tyki had the chance to ask what he meant.

"Keep them out of trouble. We're going to check up on the others." Link said, walking out, Madarao behind him.

Devit grinned, "Say~ let's do some catchin' up, yeah?"

"Catch up~! Catch up with Jasdevi, Tyki~!"

 **(* - *)**

"Thank you for staying, Mr. and Mrs. Torques." Lenalee said, as she saw the most recent patrons off. She sighed when they were gone, never had she ever been more relieved to not have to see such a couple. "Times like this I wonder why I can't seem to tell some people off."

"Not telling people off? Lena, you do that to us pleanty of times." Surprised by the familiar voice, she looked up to see Lavi holding a peace offering that hung on his index finger. "Yo. I bring thee a peace offering of a feast fit for half an Allen."

"So...half an army?"

Lavi laughed, before leaning down to place a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead. "I brought enough for a lunch date. You. Me, and the wonderful picnic blanket just waiting to be sat on under the cherry blossom tree out back."

"Sounds nice. I'll be on break soon, so do you want to go set everything up while I finish here?"

"Lena~ all it's missing is you!"

The Chinese woman blinked, before giggling softly. "You're impossible sometimes."

"But you know you love me~" Lavi cooed. "I'll be waiting under the falling petals of the before mentioned tree, 'kay?"

"Okay." The young woman smiled softly as Lavi waved her off, and headed towards the back. "Hm...I wonder what he's up to."

Well, she'd find out soon enough

 **(* - *)**

Lenalee hurried to the back, her eagerness to know what the red-head she called her boyfriend was up to. This alone was perhaps more than enough to make time feel like it was dragging itself along. So when the minute the clock struck noon, she was rushing to meet up with the mischievous male.

"What's the hurry, Miss Lee?" Lena stopped, form stiffening.

"Oh...hello..." What was this person's name again? She couldn't for the life of her remember... "I have plans for lunch, so I was going to meet up with...my friend..."

The blonde eyed Lena with a skeptical look. "Your friend, was it? Red hair, green, gorgeous eye, super tall, aloof? Eyepatch? Quite a 'friend' you got yourself."

"Yeah..." Okay, that was unnerving.

"Mm...quite a catch...but if he's only your friend, then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I mess around with him?"

"NO!"

"No?"

"I-I mean...he's...uh, w-well, erm...t-taken..."

"Lena-lady, what's the hold—oh? Friend of yours?" Lavi had picked that miraculous moment to come in. "Judging by your reaction, I'd have to say no."

"Hotter in person." The woman mused, eying the tall male. "So...does the—"

"That's for me to know, and you never to find out." Lavi's tone was cold, as he grabbed Lenalee's wrist, and pulled her behind him. "Listen, _slut_ , I don't like you. You're one of those people who get jealous easily, right? You're insecure, but I'll admit you hide it well. Lemme tell ya a little secret, yeah? I have a side of me that itching to teach you a lesson."

"H-huh?"

"Lavi...?"

"However, I have a very sweet, and very caring lil' lady here who helps keep me grounded. So I'm going to count to ten, and when I do, I expect you to leave us alone, and if I get wind of you causing trouble to my girl, well, let's just say I know a few things you probably don't want to know."

Scared out of her wits, the other female ran off, Lavi barely having the time to finishing saying 'ten'. There was a gentle warmth on his bicep, and Lavi felt himself relax at the touch. "Lavi...was that...?"

"Not...exactly, Lena. C'mon, let's go on our most awesome, and epic lunch date, yeah?"

"Will you explain that if I go with you?"

"Oh, c'mon! You can't deny a man his most basic needs! I mean food of course."

"Explain it over lunch then."

"Fiiiiiine." Lenalee giggled at the childish demeanor. "I don't really think it's suitable for a lunch topic."

"We can talk about date stuff afterwards." Lenalee promised. She was just glad Lavi wasn't cold anymore.

Lavi kissed her cheek, before sending her a playful grin. "Let us be off then, my lady."

"Lead on, my devilishly handsome rabbit."

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen was on his way home with the files in hand. He'd need to find a place to hide these folders that Eliade gave him...it worried him that she had a knowing look on her face, and really...if that was one of those "womanly intuition" moments then he wasn't too fond on it. It filled him with a dread he wasn't sure of what to make of.

Kanda wouldn't find out. He didn't have to know...didn't need to know. But the question did remain...what the hell was he supposed to do if he ever confronted Raku? _WHEN_ he confronted the man, he should say. Why was he doing these things? What drove the man Kanda called his father...to willingly take the lives of people where Allen had been reluctant? There were so many questions, but much to his own dismay, he had no answers.

What he did know, however, was that he had to protect his fiancé from this. Kanda wasn't an unfeeling jerk like most people thought him to be, even if the man _was_ good at pushing his feelings down.

Allen didn't want his lover to break.

And if this was going to prevent it...and god he hoped it would...then so be it. Kanda didn't have to know, and then Kanda would live without ever knowing, and Allen would pretend none of that happened. They would focus their efforts on the trial, and win their rights to adopt Timothy and Lala. They'd be a happy family.

The final thought brought a warm smile to the young man's face. "Happy family, huh? I like it..."

He'd get a real family this time... not a house full of murderous lunatics who threw the word around far too casually. Hopefully he'd be a good parent... Kanda would be, for sure. Even if the man was rude at times, he was still good parent material. Kanda could cook, and he seemed to really get along with those two...

He clutched the files to his chest, a grin was prominent on his face. "I...really can't wait to call him my husband..."

"If you talk to yourself like that, someone might think you crazy." Allen's form stiffened, as he felt something sharp pressed against his back. "Don't make any sudden movements, kid. Just follow me into that alley, and we'll talk."

"What makes you think I'll listen?"

"There are two adorable brats...wouldn't it be shameful if harm came to them...Fourteenth?"

It was at that point Allen felt like a plank of wood. "AKUMA."

"A rank four AKUMA in fact." The man mused, "Now...let's talk. Try anything funny, and those two kiddies you're so fond of will probably be a pretty splatter on the wall~! The same goes for your boy toy too, in case you're wondering."

"Leave them out of this." Allen hissed.

I don't think so," came the reply.

"Don't you _dare_ even _think_ of touching them." Allen didn't have any weapons on him, and this person was a rank four... Dammit! "You obviously know who I am, so I suggest that you stop this and walk away."

Actually, never mind. NOAH and AKUMA had tended to tote around the oddest weapons back when they were still part of a fully functioning organization.

With that thought firmly in mind, Allen figured it was a good a time as any to catch that creep behind him off guard. He hadn't been Crowned Clown for shits and giggles, after all. It was time for this ass to learn that.

He let the AKUMA pull him towards the alley, away from anyone who might happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, waiting for the moment to make his move.

It came the moment they were out of earshot and out of sight from the general populace. The AKUMA had let down his guard, and Allen took that moment to strike.

Allen whipped around, the blade in his attacker's hands lightly grazing his right arm when the man tried to react in time. The Brit used his left hand to twist his opponent's wrist, and the dagger fell.

"You say you're a Fourth Level AKUMA...but you still made a rookie mistake." The young male's voice was low, menacing. "I don't know what you thought you would pull, but I'm far from being some pushover."

Much to Allen's perplexity, the man started laughing. His confusion was short-lived, however, when he felt an immense pain in the same shoulder he was shot in. "I'm not a pushover either, kiddo." Sneered the AKUMA. "I came prepared."

Shocked, Allen took an unsteady step backwards, his back hitting the cold hard brick wall of the alleyway.

"Unlike you, I don't make 'rookie mistakes'," the man said with a dark grin.

Silver eyes quickly reassessed their surroundings, and cursed when he caught a glimpse of a sniper just out of sight, if not for the sun hitting the barrel of the rifle. "What do you want?"

"My friends and I, see, we want a little revenge. But our employer, he ain't too thrilled on the idea of you biting the dust...the other guy however, he's after your head anyway...so think of this as—" His words were cut off when a gun went off from above. Allen watched in surprise and a little fear as the man fell to the ground. That wasn't a sniper rifle...the man's head had been blown to pieces...what on earth could cause that kind of damage? He couldn't think...couldn't breathe...clutching the folders to his chest, Allen did the only logical thing he could come up with in his frazzled state.

He ran.

 **. . - * - . .**

Komui had left half an hour ago, and Kanda was impatient. How long does it take for a beansprout to get whatever it was he left at Krory's Antiques Shop? He doubted the kid got lost, he knew his way there and back...on the other hand however, Allen had been gone for almost two hours in total.

Kanda was worried.

Rightfully so, too, considering there was still someone gunning for the kid.

"Damn idiot...where in the hell is he?" It was then he heard frantic knocking on his door, was that Allen?

"Kanda? Kanda, please open this door!" No, that wasn't who was hoping for. "Kanda, you have to let us in!"

Us? It occurred to Kanda that this person wouldn't be alone. Limping to the door, he opened it, and three people made their way in, one of which was panting on the tallest male's back. "What in the hell happened?"

"AKUMA, that's what." Neah growled, as he shifted Lala's weight. "She wasn't hit or anything, she just caught a fever. Moving her around wasn't a good idea, but my place was ransacked when we got back from the clinic."

"I saw someone run away as we got to his apartment..." Timothy said, bent over, his hands resting on his knees as he panted. "Lala picked a dumb time to get sick."

"Mm...wasn't...my fault..." The girl grumbled. "I seldom...get sick..."

"You're right," Neah said, setting the girl on his back down. "It isn't your fault. We're the stupid ones for getting a couple of kids involved in this."

Lala shook her head, holding Neah's hand for support. "No...you're not...you didn't know..."

"You need to rest." Kanda sighed, already kneeled down to pick up the youngest child. "Moyashi will probably have a field day if he sees you're not in good health."

"M'kay..." Being mindful of his injured leg, Kanda picked up the little girl, and placed her on the couch.

"Go get a blanket from the hall closet." He told Timothy, who was quick to go fetch the article.

"Speaking of 'moyashi', where is my nephew?" Neah asked, taking note of the lack of Allen in the complex.

"I was hoping you were him when you knocked...but he hasn't been back for two hours."

"Then maybe he too was targeted..." Neah muttered. "Listen, I'll go look for him. You're still injured. Keep my future grandniece and grandnephew safe, got it, Yu Kanda?"

"Like you have to threaten me over something like that." As much as he wanted to go find his fiancé, he knew Neah had a point. "Bring him home."

The oldest nodded once, before leaving to begin his search.

That pegged the question; just where in this city was Allen Walker?

Kanda wasn't religious, but he hoped to God that Allen was safe.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **That's that. Neah's place was ransacked, Allen is in peril...and now there's even more secrets that Allen is keeping from his fiancé! What more will happen!?**

 **You'll have to wait and see! But for now, show this story some love! Favorite if you hadn't already, and please follow if you wanna stay up to date with the newest chapters! Leave a review to let us know how we're doing...besides, as I always say "R &R ain't for rest and Relaxation"! Be sure to check out my Co-Author's works too, and we'll see you next week...**

 **...On Fade to Gray!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hana: You know things are getting serious when you find a good friend injured while on a date.**

 **Lavi: Besides the obvious, what the hell happened to Allen?**

 **Lenalee: Allen, what did you get yourself into?**

 **Allen: ...XavierForest and Hanashi o suru don't own D. Gray-man...if they did...I don't really wanna know.**

 **Hana: Things would be quite different, I'm sure~ Happy reading!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 34 - +_**

Lenalee smiled as Lavi made another lame joke. It made no sense, but it most certainly livened up their date after a dreary conversation. "Huh? Isn't that Allen?"

Confused, violet eyes scanned the area Lavi was looking, sure enough spotting Allen in the distance. What really caught her eye, however, was something that was protruding from his shoulder. He fell forward, and Lenalee gasped, already standing and rushing towards the fallen male. "Allen! Hey, Allen, wake up! Are you okay?"

Lavi had caught up with her, eye wide as he took in the knife that was embedded in his friend. "Dammit, we can't leave you anywhere without something going on with ya, can we?"

"Lavi! This isn't a time for jokes! Call Kanda, call an ambulance! Allen needs help!"

"N-No…d-don't call…" Allen managed between bated breaths. "P-Please…h-he doesn't n-need to be w-worried about…th-this…"

"Sorry buddy, but I agree with Lena. You need medical attention."

Allen hugged the folder closer to his chest, staining if further with his blood. "Please... don't..."

Ignoring the plea, Lavi pulled out his phone.

Quickly dialing the first number, he put the phone to his ear. "Yu? Yeah, he stumbled over here...Neah's out looking for him? Then call him and tell us to meet him at the hospital...er...I don't know the details myself, but he has knife in his shoulder...then bring them along...oh? She's sick? Then stay there. Look after both of them. I'll keep you up to date. Yeah...alright...ALRIGHT ALREADY YU!" He hung up, groaning.

"He must be worried." Lenalee mused. Lavi mutely nodded, before calling for an ambulance next.

 **. . - * - . .**

Neah stormed through the hospital doors, scaring the receptionist as he slammed his hands on the counter. "Allen Walker. Was he admitted in?"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry s-s-s-sir...b-but w-w-w-who are you?"

"His uncle. Neah Campbell."

"O-Oh! He's in surgery right now..."

"Neah!" Gold eyes looked from the scared receptionist, to the voice that called out to him. Lavi, wasn't it? Yes, one of Allen's friends. "I guess you already got the news from Yu?"

"Because I wouldn't be storming to a hospital otherwise. What is it with those boys and getting injured like that?"

"You're guess is as good as ours." Lenalee said, speaking up for the first time since coming to the sterile environment.

Grimacing, Neah rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers. "If this is going to keep happening every time they go out, they shouldn't leave the house."

"Yu gets shot in the leg, Allen gets stabbed in the shoulder...that he was previously shot in..."

"What's that you're holding?" Neah asked, having noticed a thick folder under Lavi's arm. "It's covered in blood."

"This?" He held it up, and shook his head. "I hadn't looked in it, and neither has Lena. I get a pretty strong feeling Yu isn't allowed to see what's in here either, considering it was mostly him Allen didn't want to find out about his condition..."

"You called him first, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I said nothing about the folder."

"Kanda must be really worried right now. Lala and Timothy are with him at the moment, aren't they?" Lenalee asked.

"I dropped them off there myself when I saw my home was in shambles. When I find whatever hooligan did that, I will personally jerk out their entrails, and force the bastard to eat them, as I shove it all down their windpipe."

Lavi gulped, glad not to be on this man's shit-list. "That was a little... detailed, don't you think?"

"I was only speaking the truth," Neah said quietly. "Besides, they're after my family, and I won't stand for it."

Lavi ruffled his hair, the unruly red strands becoming more so with the gesture. "Okay. Here's the plan. I'll hold on to these...whatever they are. Like I already said, it's pretty damn obvious Allen doesn't want Yu to see these files. If I keep them at our bookshop, then it'd be like finding a tree in a forest."

"Won't Allen ask what became of it?" Asked Lenalee.

"We'll tell the truth. I'll even pinky swear to him if it'll keep him calm enough. I'll give them back to him when he's discharged."

"Are you going to read them?" Neah inquired, crossing his arms.

"As curious as I am to know what secrets are within this blood-stained thing, I won't look into them unless given the O-K." Lavi determinedly stated. "Allen's my little buddy. I'd hate to break his trust because of my natural curiosity of things I don't know."

"That always had been a thing with you." Mused the Chinese woman. "How many times have you gotten in trouble because you had your nose where it didn't belong?"

"This and that are two different things." Lavi pouted.

" _Sure_ they are."

"Lenaaa," Lavi whined, "I'm getting better at restraining my curiosity."

"I'd call it _nosiness_ , but continue," Neah added in, eyes inspecting the white hospital wall.

"Hey!"

"Just continue, Lavi." Lenalee coaxed.

"Seriously, you guys are against me for some reason."

"Whatever gives you that—"

"Excuse me, are you three here for Allen Walker?" The trio faced the newcomer. "He lost a bit of blood, but he's alright."

"Are you the doctor who was working on my nephew?"

"I am."

"Can we see him?" Neah asked, all traces of ease gone, replaced by seriousness.

"You can if you wish, but he's out cold from anesthetics right now. He should wake up tomorrow." The doctor explained.

"Thank you, doctor." Neah gratefully said.

"Let's go visit the Sprout then." Lavi grinned.

Lenalee just smiled and walked ahead, failing to see Lavi cast a worried look down at the folder in his hands.

 **. . - * - . .**

"How're you doing, Lala?" Timothy asked, leaning/hanging over the back of the couch. "You slept like a lump on a log all night last night."

"I guess I was pretty tired...but now I'm feeling better than I was yesterday."

"Kanda still hasn't woken up yet."

"If he's sleeping, he may need it." Lala told her sibling figure. "Allen's in the hospital, isn't he?"

"He was pretty worried."

The young girl's eye narrowed, and she poked Timothy in the cheek. "Of course he was. They're _engaged_."

"I know that," Timothy said with a huff, swatting her hand away and plopping down beside her.

She tucked her hands into her lap, stared at him for a moment, and, lowering she voice to a whisper, she asked, "Do you... think everything will be alright?"

The boy nodded, crossing his arms. " _Yeah_. Kanda's in the FBI, and Allen used to be that clown dude, so there's no way we're losing."

"They'll win their case, and have us be their kids...but I have a bad feeling...you remember the one I had from the fair?"

"It never went away?"

"It grew since then...and I feel like whatever is gonna happen will happen super soon, but I don't think there's anything we can do anymore..."

Timothy tapped his chin, before reaching into his pocket, and pulled out his crystal orb. "Even if my lame dad threw this right at my head, I found this thing can bring pretty good luck."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. So. Let's make a super important wish on it. We're going to wish that whatever bad things will happen, we'll all manage to somehow get through it."

Lala touched the orb, staring at it contemplatively. "And we'll all end up a proper family?"

The blue-hair boy grinned. "Of course. Allen's the mom, Kanda's the dad, Tim and I are your big brothers, and that makes you the cute but sometimes annoying little sister."

"Hey!" Startled by the outburst, Timcanpy sat up from his side of the couch, cocking his head to one side. The kids had almost forgotten the Rottweiler was there. "Sorry Timcanpy."

Tim yawned, before jumping off the couch, just as Kanda came into the room. "What are you two doing up so early?"

"We're worried." Lala said.

"Hn. How are you feeling?"

"I think it was just a twenty-four hour bug. I'm feeling much better now." Kanda nodded approvingly. "Is Mama Allen okay?"

"If I knew I'd say something right now."

"So...we can't go check up on him?" Timothy asked, putting his orb back into his pocket.

"It's not safe for you two to go outside."

"You either," Lala said, staring pointedly at Kanda's injured leg.

The Oriental male glared. "Che. This is nothing."

"Sure." Timothy let a small grin slip onto his face. "Try telling Mama that."

Lala nodded, and found herself smiling. "He'd be mad with you."

Kanda grimaced. "Don't tell the idiot I said that."

"What'll ya give us to keep us quiet?" Timothy asked with a snarky grin. "We might say stuff Mama Allen shouldn't hear."

"You little...!"

"He's not wrong...we _are_ kids after all." Lala mused, grinning from ear to ear.

"You... damn brats..."

"I don't mind candy," Timothy said, tapping his cheek. "But toys would be nice too."

"Yeah!" Lala agreed, clapping her hands together. "Candy and toys!"

"That might work on the moyashi, but it sure as hell won't work on me." Kanda half-growled. "I don't have space for toys for you two." Thinking back on it, he didn't have space for three people to live, much less four.

"I was thinking about that before..." Timothy said, looking around. "There's a laundry room, a music room, your room, kitchen, dining/living area...and two bathrooms. Your master, and then the one with a toilet, sink and a tub/shower."

"Che. I get it. If you two are living with us, I'm gonna have to get a bigger place."

"And when you do, we can have a room for playing in!" Lala said, practically jumping where she sat.

The Japanese man groaned, feeling the headache of house hunting already eating at him. Honestly, it took him a whole year, and seven different real estate agents to even find this place, and it was because he wanted to be close as he could be to work, so long as the drive was reasonable. It was an added bonus for him that most everything around the complex was in walking distance.

It was then his phone decided to start ringing. He walked into the kitchen, catching the phone on the fourth ring. "What?"

" _How rude! Why're you in a bad mood?_ "

"Let's see. I have two kids I'm looking after, my leg hurts like a bitch, and I'm about ready to rush over there and strangle you to death, baka usagi."

" _Lenalee! Yu's being scary again!_ "

" _Seriously, Lavi?_ "

" _Are you surprised at all, Miss Lee?_ " Oh, Neah was there too.

"The hell am I on speaker for?"

" _Because I'm here too?_ " Relief washed over Kanda, as he leaned against the counter for support. " _Uh...s-sorry for worrying you so much, Yu..._ "

"Just get discharged soon, Moyashi." Kanda sighed, "The hell even happened to get you there?"

" _We were trying to get that answer from him too_." Neah's voice said, and Kanda could imagine the older male crossing his arms, and giving Allen a disproving look. " _He's no swine, he's not squealing._ "

"Moyashi, what did I say about keeping things from me?"

" _E-er...w-well...it's not really...a secret per se..._ "

" _If it ain't a secret, then tell us what happened._ " Lavi tried to coax.

" _Uhm... Nothing much... I just got stabbed..._ " Allen mumbled, and Kanda felt anger surge up within himself.

" _Who_ hurt you?"

" _Oh... ah... just some people…_ "

Kanda was really getting sick of this. " _Moyashi_."

" _Allen, don't make your fiancé angrier than he probably already is._ " Neah sighed. " _Kanda, chances are he was attacked the same day I was. Meaning, we've got a few AKUMA lurking about._ "

"Fucking. Perfect."

" _Don't curse with the kids there, BaKanda!_ "

"Too late!" Timothy shouted, cackling when he saw the man flinch. "Put him on speaker! We wanna talk to him too!"

"Che. I'm putting you on speaker." He then proceeded to remove the phone from his ear, and press the speakerphone option.

"Mama Allen? Are you okay now?" Lala asked, looking at the phone with worry.

" _Stop laughing, Lavi!_ " The white-haired male scolded over the hard laughing of their red-headed friend. " _Er...yeah, I'm fine. Pretty sure I gained a permanent scar on my arm now though..._ "

"Which arm?" Timothy asked.

They heard Allen sigh, before answering, " _My left shoulder. But that was it._ "

"It's always your left side," Kanda grumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

" _All the damage is being kept mainly to one side. I'd say that's a good thing. I'll at least always be able to tell which side my good side is._ "

Kanda glared at the phone. "This _isn't_ funny."

" _I know it's not, Yu_ ," Allen said somberly. " _I just wanted to lighten the mood a bit."_

Lavi snorted. " _That's my job. No wonder you failed_."

The trio heard Lenalee hum softly, " _Actually, most cases you tend to make the situation worse. Mostly for you._ "

" _That's mean, Lena!_ " Complained the red-head. " _Seriously though, weren't you the one brought up by a clown? I'd of thought you'd have an actual funny bone in there somewhere._ "

"Idiot." Kanda grunted.

"Big idiot." Timothy agreed. "You're super weird, and I only met ya once."

"I agree!" Lala stated.

" _Oh woe is me! Kids have turned against my awesomeness!_ "

" _What awesomeness?_ " Allen asked.

" _Pah! You're just jealous!_ "

"He really is weird," Timothy said quietly, looking up at Kanda.

Kanda glared balefully at the phone. "We've tried to get rid of him, but he just keeps coming back."

"So...he's a boomerang?" Lala supplied. "I had one once, but when I threw it, it never really came back."

"Me too. I feel like I got cheated." Timothy groused. "I want my dollar back."

" _Was it one of those cheap plastic ones?_ " Allen asked.

"Yes." Both children answered.

" _Those aren't really good ones...why are we talking about these things?_ "

"Because you brought it up." Kanda muttered. "If I could be there right now, I would get over there in a heartbeat."

They heard a chorus of chuckles and giggles on the other end, they must've been laughing at Allen's blushing face. " _Now look what you did, Yu!_ "

"Make you blush? Have the others laugh at it?" Kanda guessed. Allen's silence was the cue he had gotten the bull's eye. "Don't get your panties in a twist, moyashi. When you're discharged, at least have Neah take you here."

" _I'll make sure he gets home safely, Kanda._ " Neah assured him. " _Allen should be in here for today and tomorrow. You'll have him back on day three, I'd say._ "

"That better be the case!" Timothy piped up, "We're all missing him here!"

"Uh-huh!" Lala chimed in.

" _It's only three days_ ," Allen told them, a smile in his voice.

Kanda gave an irritated grunt. "Stop landing yourself in the hospital, idiot."

" _You get yourself injured too, Yu!_ " Allen argued. " _Next time you get a serious injury, I'll be the one visiting you in a hospital._ "

"I don't plan on that happening."

" _Says the man who got shot in the leg._ " A chorus of voices stated. He glared at the two kids who were involved, before grumbling something incoherent.

" _See, Yu? I'm not the only one who winds up here_."

"You end up there more than anyone else I know," Kanda deadpanned.

" _But if you think of it,"_ Lenalee spoke up, " _If you didn't always go to my brother for medical assistance, then you would definitely beat Allen in that aspect._ "

" _Why_ do _you insist on seeing Komui for what a hospital is better equipped for?_ " Lavi asked, finding that his curiosity was getting the better of him. " _I mean, really. You scared someone's gonna see something on ya that you don't want to...actually...I can totally ask Allen this question~!_ "

" _Me? Why would you do that for?_ "

"Keep in mind, Baka usagi, there are kids on this end."

Lala and Timothy both blinked in confusion. "What're you gonna ask Mama Allen?" Timothy asked.

" _Eh...I'll wait after this call._ " Lavi amended.

"You can't just say that after making us curious!" Lala whined with a pout. "Now I really want to know!"

" _I can if I want to keep my head on my shoulders._ " Lavi explained.

Timothy looked to Kanda with a confused frown. "What'd he mean by that? Who's beheading him?"

"You're too young," Kanda told the child.

"No fair." Timothy pouted. "I'm twelve though!"

"Too bad."

The trio heard a chuckle on the other end, " _Oh my, did I barge in at a bad time?_ " asked an unfamiliar voice to Kanda's ears.

" _Ah, no...we were talking with my fiancé and the kids we want to adopt..._ " Allen's voice clarified.. " _Is there...something I can help you with?_ "

" _Only check up on you._ " Kanda could only assume it was a nurse, maybe a doctor, but he knew some men were nurses themselves. Gender roles really meant nothing these days.

Well, people could do whatever the hell they wanted.

" _I'm fine. There's no pain at all_."

" _I'm sure there isn't. But you still need a check up to be sure, Mr. Walker_." Kanda realized he didn't like the tone the doctor or nurse was using on his moyashi.

"Oi. Do your job, or else I'll hunt you down, and tear your hands clean off their wrists."

"Yu!"

" _If he doesn't, I will._ " Neah's voice stated. Kanda could hear the threat coming from his fiancé's uncle. He was also glad he wasn't on the receiving end of the icy glare he was certain the ex-NOAH was giving the man.

" _Yu, I'll call you later, okay?_ " Allen said, " _I'm just gonna make sure there's no blood for custodians to have to clean up anytime soon_."

"Che. Whatever. I'll talk to you soon then." The line went dead after that. Kanda sighed, before replacing the phone back on the counter. "Alright, what do you two want for breakfast?"

The kids were thoughtful as they went through whatever came to mind, "Pancakes!" Both exclaimed. "Jinx!"

"Don't start that up."

"Sorry..."

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen sighed as he handed Lavi his phone back. "Seriously...I don't want bloodshed in here!"

The nurse who entered was cowering in a corner now, frightened from Kanda's threat, and Neah's glare, and he was still doing it to the poor man.

"Jeez, you guys really know how to put a damper in a party." Lavi mused.

"Not the time, Lavi." Lenalee sighed.

"They didn't really mean it," Allen told the man, smiling softly.

Neah raised his hand. "I did."

Allen shot his uncle a glare. " _No_ , you didn't."

"Of course I did. Kanda did too of course."

"UN. CLE. NE. AH."

"AL. LEN. WALK. ER." Neah imitated the younger. "Get your eyes and ears checked my innocent naïve nephew."

"I'm not naïve!" Allen decided to avoid saying he wasn't innocent. Lavi might say something decapitating worthy if he did.

"Um...he just ran off." Lenalee said, eying where she had seen the man run.

"Didn't I need up check-up?"

Neah beamed cheerfully at the boy. "I thought you were fine."

"I am," Allen said, still not pleased with his uncle, "but I guess you two scared him too much."

"Allen, buddy, pal...that guy was giving you a lecherous stare." Lavi explained. "What is it with you and attracting perverts?"

The youngest male opened his mouth, only to close it, as he thought it over. "Actually...I haven't an idea. Maybe most of them have a sick fetish?"

"Stop talking bad about yourself." Lenalee sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Kanda ever had plans to try and make you see—" She stopped, and grinned as she took in Allen's reddening face. "Oh~? He has done something like that before?"

"N-NO!"

She poked his shoulder and leaned in closer, grin turning sly. "Are you _sure_?"

Allen shifted in the bed, wishing he could hide himself away from all the stares currently directed at him. "Maybe... once... or twice..." He quietly admitted, cheeks hot. After some thought, Allen sternly looked to his female companion, "I vote you don't hang around Lavi so much anymore!"

"We can't take you seriously with such a cute expression." Neah mused, "Ah, I should've taken a picture..."

"NO!" The youngest scolded. "I get more than enough embarrassment in my life as it is."

"Because you have such a scandalous fiancé," Lavi said, expression serious, but eyes betraying his enjoyment, "who enjoys teasing and messing with you. You should have expected this, little sprout."

Allen blushed and scowled down at his hands.

"Also, from what I've gathered, you're a masochist, so don't you enj—"

The Brit made a horrid screeching noise as he pegged his pillow at the red-head.

Ducking and avoiding the projectile, Lavi tapped his chin. "That reminds me. About my question from before: what's Yu-chan hiding under his clothes that he doesn't wan—"

Neah grabbed Lavi by the arm and threw him out the door. He glared once at the younger man — who was giving him a shit-eating grin — before shutting the door. "Good riddance," he sniffed.

"He's gonna keep bugging me for an answer, you know that, right?"

"Perhaps." Neah said monotonously, "But, you're healing right now, you need to be in top condition."

"He's not wrong, Allen." Lenalee told him, "I'll keep him from bothering you, at least until after you've healed."

"Actually, if it was about anything unnatural about Yu's body, I can answer that no, there really isn't anything there he'd want, much less have a need to hide." The younger admitted, before speaking a little louder, "You got that, Lavi?"

"Yeah, yeah." Came a disappointed muffled response. "Can I come back in now?"

"Are you going to stop with the questions?"

"But they make you embarrassed," Lavi whined, "And you always make the funniest faces."

"He can stay out there for another ten minutes," Allen told his uncle.

"Make it an hour." Neah sighed. "Maybe then he'll wander away, and we won't have to deal with him for even longer."

"Lenalee?"

"I'll allow the punishment. But...you did ruin our date."

"Erk...sorry?"

"I'll forgive you," she said, hold up one finger, "if you and Kanda agree to go out with Lavi and I again some time."

"H-huh?"

"He always gets you to himself, doing who-knows-what to you behind closed doors... You two are always too busy to spend time with us."

"We can't really do that right now though..." Allen scratched his cheek, awkwardly looking to the side. "Because we're both being targeted..."

"And your point being?" Lenalee asked, "Come on, we haven't hung out together in forever. I want to be around my two besties."

"Hey! Yu's _my_ bestie, Lena!" Called Lavi from the hall.

"I'll just steal him from you, Lavi." The Chinese woman teased. Before giving her undivided attention back to Allen, "But seriously, _please_?"

Feeling guilty, Allen gave the girl a pained look. "Fine, but we'll have to be careful."

"We'll have Link and Wisely near us if we need them."

Neah rolled his eyes, "Wisely in the background I can understand...what good would Link...oh, I see."

Allen sighed. "No promises that Yu will behave himself though..." he grumbled under his breath remembering times where the elder would otherwise molest him under the table...perverted bastard...

"What do you mean?" Lenalee heard that!? Damn, he thought he whispered that too soft for either of the two in the room.

"Uh...nothing?"

"Nope. Explain."

Oh hell. "Uhh... Yu's just a bit of a perv is all... Nothing too surprising..." He hoped she didn't press too much...

"Mhmm..."

She definitely didn't believe him, and he knew it.

Realizing his defeat, Allen hung his head. "When I was still against him...Kanda still managed to do things without you guys realizing it..."

"That explains why you were acting funny those times we hung out!" Lavi's voice called out, chuckling all the while. "We'll have to keep you outta Yu's leg reach then, won't we?"

"I think he can come back in now." Allen decided.

Neah reluctantly opened the door, revealing a very smug Lavi.

"I knew you'd miss me," the red-head said, winking — or was he blinking? — at Allen.

"The whole blinking/winking thing...it's difficult to tell with you." Neah deadpanned.

"You're only back in here because you said you'd make sure Yu would stay outta my pants. I'm holding that word against you, and every time he does something inappropriate..." Allen's grin grew into a malicious threat, "That's money out of your pocket, because you'll be treating me to all the meals I could ever dream of."

"EH!?"

"And we're both aware of how much I eat," Allen said, enjoying his friend's panicked expression.

"C'mon, Al! You can't do this to me!"

"Then~ I suggest you make sure my fiancé is on his best behavior while we're out. Isn't that right, Lenalee? Uncle Neah?"

Neah, amused by the situation decided to play along with his nephew. After all, it's not every day he got to mess with the boy's friends. "Ah, yes, you would have to work extra jobs to keep up with his appetite."

"It's too bad...because that's less time you're spending with me, your own girlfriend." Lenalee sighed, but you could make out the mischief in her violet eyes. "Well, how will you get out of this one, hm?"

"Why're you guys all against me now?!"

"What do you mean?" His girlfriend asked innocently. "All you have to do is keep Kanda from touching Allen."

"It should be easy for you, after all, it _was_ your grand idea Mr. Bookman." Neah smirked. "Unless...you're afraid of Kanda's wrath?"

"Yu-chan's wrath? No way!" He paused, and gave Allen a pained look. "But it'll be difficult to keep him away from you, so I'm more likely to end up having to pay for your meals... and you'll empty my wallet."

Everyone could almost see the devilish horns emitting from the eldest in the room as he spoke, "Hmm...the way I see it, you could either attempt to keep your li'l buddy safe from the wolf, and in turn your wallet...or sacrifice your wallet knowing this sweet child will be ravaged by the beast in human skin."

"But with Yu in that equation, it's still a lose-lose situation."

"Is it?" Neah innocently asked. "I do love my cute adorable nephew after all. It would be a shame if one of his friend couldn't keep his 'best-est best friend' from molesting his 'li'l buddy'..."

"Stop talking like I'm not here, please." Allen grumbled. "Tell you what, Lavi. Let's have a little wager."

"Oh, Hell no!"

"Should you succeed in keeping Yu's hands...and other appendages to himself, for the duration of our hangout, I'll personally find out why he doesn't go to hospitals, and then tell you the moment I can."

"...if you're just gonna sacrifice yourself in the end, what's the point?"

"It's my ass on the line, not yours." Allen pointed out.

Despite himself, Lavi grinned. "Hah. It really is your ass on the—"

He shut his mouth when Lenalee jammed her elbow into his side.

Fingers twitching, Allen glared at Lavi. "So are you on?" He hadn't had a good bet in a long time. It wasn't like he could play his fiancé, because he tended to lose, and then found himself in the most embarrassing situations

"Just one question." Lavi grunted, "Should I fail to keep Yu outta your pants...that being should I fail to keep Yu-chan outta your pants, what will I gain?"

"Hmm..." Allen closed his eyes and thought on that, absently tapping his cheek. After another moment, he opened back up his eyes. "What do you want? I'm willing to negotiate on your reward."

"Should I somehow miraculously succeed...I wanna know what you've been up to since the whole AKUMA killer. Leave no details out."

Allen stiffened. "W-what makes you think I have anything to do with that?"

"Well, if you don't wanna tell me, you better make sure Yu _does_ mess with ya."

 _Damn it Lavi!_ Allen mentally scolded.

"Of course, I'm not really in the mood to be broke either, so~ it looks like we have a pretty fun bet going on. I propose anything goes, _however_ , we can't be out of eyeshot of the other when in Yu's presence. So, no sneaking off with him to do this and that~" Lavi paused, before grinning, " _and_ , we can't so much as give hints to Yu-chan with what's going on."

"You..."

"Those are my terms," Lavi said, grinning at the boy. "Since you got to make up your own, it's only fair that I can do the same. I'm not changing my reward."

"It is fair." Neah pointed out. "You want to be able to hang out with them, and not have to worry about needing a change of pants, and Lavi wishes to keep his money from filling your bottomless pit of a stomach."

Lenalee crossed her arms, glowering at her youngest friend, "Allen Walker, I thought you weren't going to get involved with such a thing."

"A-ah! U-um..."

"Does Kanda know?"

"Yes..." But he doesn't know Allen had already found out who the AKUMA killer was.

"You're keeping stuff from him." Came three voices at once. Allen visibly winced at their disproving stares.

"Like I said," Lavi spoke up, "Leave nothing out when I win this bet of ours."

"That's..."

"Think you're gonna lose?" The red-head asked, a note of challenge to his voice.

Allen's gaze hardened, as he held out his right hand. "Not a chance in hell, rabbit."

"Great, beansprout." They shook, and it was then Allen realized he was going to have to put effort into Kanda actually trying something with him...god dammit. He cursed.

"Now that this out of the way," Lenalee stated, clasping her hands together, "Let's see if we can get someone to do Allen's checkup. Without anything being tried that'll get them killed."

"That sounds like a good idea." Allen looked pointedly at his uncle. "No scaring them away."

"But I didn't like that last one..." Neah muttered.

"We'll not be seeing that last one." Lenalee told the eldest in the room. "Now then. Let's see if we can get a new person here."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Well, all that happened, now didn't it?**

 **Even though I know I need it, I'm sorry to say that R &R ain't short for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review in that awesome box down below, and let us know how we're doing! Show this story some love, and favorite it if you so please! Follow to get chapters as they come, and hey, go check out Xavier's stuff too!**

 **We'll see you next week...ON FADE TO GRAY!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hana: So. This is basically an interlude for the next chapter, because reasons! xD**

 **Kanda: Che.**

 **Allen: ...okay then? -hasn't read anything- Uh...XavierForest and Hanashi o suro don't own D. Gray-man...they really only own the story you're reading right now.**

 **Hana: Oh how different things could be...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 35 - +_**

"Such a shame. I was hoping you would've been more help to me." Apocryphos sighed in discontent. "I can't even bother to pass judgement on someone like you."

"N-No, please! Th-the place was clean!"

"Unfortunately, only the gates of Hell seem to await you." The man continued, not caring with what the other man had to say. "You'll die slowly, painfully." He pulled the dagger from his cross, and with no hesitation, brought it down to the frantic rising and falling of the chest below. Just close enough to clip the heart.

The man screamed as the blade was removed. The 'holy man', sighed in disappointment, once more replacing the dagger back into to rosary around the sociopath's neck. "Yet another useless pawn." Another voice stated from the shadows.

"Ah, Director, how nice to see you again."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, I haven't officially gotten that promotion."

"But I heard the news nonetheless. After all, 'Director Rouvelier'...has a nice ring, does it not?"

"It does," Rouvelier agreed, albeit reluctantly. He hated agreeing to anything this nutjob said.

"Then why so reluctant to accept a congratulations?"

"Hearing it from you, it's unsettling."

To that Apocryphos sighed. "I am but a man of God Himself. There isn't a reason for discomfort."

"You also happen to be a killer. According to the populous."

Apocryphos grasped his bloody rosary and looked up, expression peaceful. "I'm simply doing His work by purging this world of its impurities."

"And yet there's a strange obsession you seem to have with that one person."

"Ah, you mean one Allen Walker?" The expression on the sociopath's face had changed, almost to that of a perverse gleam. "A pure soul just waiting to be saved. One like him belongs not upon this world."

Rouvelier raised a brow, and crossed his arms. "You are going to kill him?"

"I am going to...collect, actually." The mad man's grin grew, "You forget, judgment of sinners was not the only thing I've done. There had come, perhaps once in a blue moon, where He would grace me with a reward. There is only that infernal devil that is simply keeping me from that pure little angel."'

"As much as I wish revenge upon that ungrateful child," A new voice joined in, just out of reach of the lamppost's light. "I must question your...motives."

"Good things come to those whom wait, my child." Apocryphos stated. Ready to say more, he was half surprised to hear a gurgling sound from the ground. "Oh? Still alive? Hm...that won't do at all. You're quite the fighter, but alas, I must end your pitiful fight. Sweet dreams."

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen couldn't shake a feeling of dread as a cold chill ran down his spine. "Something wrong, Allen?" Neah asked, as he drove his nephew home.

"I feel...like something isn't right."

"Care to elaborate?"

"For the last few days I was in the hospital, it felt like I was being watched...I still feel that."

Perplexed with this news, Neah side glanced in Allen's direction, before looking back to the road. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I...didn't want to worry anyone..."

"Well you've worried me," Neah mumbled, casting a quick look in the rear-view mirror. He trusted his nephew's judgment.

From what he could see, there were some other cars around, but none of them were all that out of the ordinary.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be."

"Uh...Uncle Neah...?" Allen began, fiddling with his hands on his lap, "I had a folder...but I haven't seen it...did you..."

"Lavi has it." Neah informed his nephew. "He hasn't looked within its confines. He believes it'll be safer at the bookstore than it would be at your place."

"Lavi not looking at something that bites at his curiosity? Now I've heard it all."

"He may not agree with your decisions, but he respects them."

"I know. I'm just surprised is all," Allen said, letting his head loll back to rest against the car seat.

"What's in the folder," Neah asked quietly, his eyes on the road.

"Nothing."

"Allen Walker." Neah sternly scolded. "What. Did. You find?"

"..."

"If you don't tell me, I will be forced to take drastic measures."

Okay. That made Allen curious. "What... kind of drastic measures?"

The car began to slow down, before being parked in one of the parallel parking spots that littered either side of the roads. "Oh, do you _really_ want to know~?"

The tone was one Allen was familiar with when he was far younger. He screeched when Neah suddenly reached over, and started tickling his sides. "Ah! N-no! y-yah! Ah-ahahaha! U-uncle N-eah!" He had no room for escape, and Neah's fingers were relentless.

"Tell me what I want to know, and I'll stop." The older man teased. "Come on, nephew, we both know how weak you are to this particular method of torture."

"P-Please st-ah! Hahaha! Not there! U-Uncle!"

When he'd heard 'drastic measures', Allen had been expecting something a little more... punishment-like. So that's why this had taken him completely by surprise. Rarely anyone ever did this to him anymore. In fact, he could hardly even remember the last time it'd happened.

"Tell me what it's in the folder Allen." Neah's grin widened, enjoying the younger male's forced laughter. "C'mon, I'm your family~ tell me~"

"N-Never! Ah-hahaha! Haha!"

"Stubborn, are we~?"

"I w-won't — ahahah! Ne-Neah! Stop! I can-can't b-breathe!"

Allen's body was pressed right up against the door of the car, which was locked, meaning he was at his uncle's mercy until the man either gave up or got what he wanted.

"I'll stop when you tell me." Neah bargained, never ceasing his actions. Allen had been such a tiny thing the last time he did this to him. It was fun to tease him like he used to before he had to go into hiding.

"N-No!"

"Then prepare to meet your maker!"

Squirming, Allen released another flurry of giggles. "N-not fa- hahah! Oh g-god! Stop th- ahah!"

"Tell me what I want to know. That's all I'm asking for, my cute adorable nephew~"

"F-Fine! Ahahaha! F-Fine! U-Uncle! U-Uncle!" Grinning from ear to ear, Neah ceased tickling the nineteen-year-old, and leaned his elbow against the driver's wheel, cheek pressed against the palm of his hand. He waited for Allen to regain his lost breath.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"I hate you..." Allen groaned.

"No you don't. You just hate that I won."

Sighing, Allen straightened himself up, and moved so that he was able to hug his knees close to himself. "I know who the Akuma Killer is...who Crowned Clown is now. And he's directly related to Kanda. In the folder are files that were both on record...and deleted from record."

"What?"

"Raku Kanda. He's one of Yu's biological fathers...and he's been doing my old job. But...I can't have him knowing that..." Allen realized he was the verge of tears. "Uncle Neah, Yu can't know it's his father that was impersonating Crowned Clown..."

This was... unexpected. Neah now understood why his nephew had wanted to keep quiet.

"I've gotta protect him from that," Allen said, silver eyes trembling.

"He's a smart man. I wouldn't be surprised if he was already close to finding out himself, considering his career."

"There's no way he would be able to." Even as he said it, he knew that there was a chance — a slight, slight chance, but a chance nonetheless — that Kanda might eventually figure it out.

"You should tell him," Neah advised his nephew, looking the boy dead in the eye. "You'll ruin your relationship if he figures out you knew and were hiding it from him."

"But I—!"

"Allen, keeping this secret will only cause greater pain, not only to him, but to you as well. I would know."

Allen's jaw clenched, and he slowly shook his head. "I'm not telling him."

Neah's gaze was cold as he looked at his nephew. "Allen, I will tell you only once now. Keeping vital information from Yu Kanda is going to do nothing but cause harm to the both of you. You've worked so hard to get to where you were, and you're only going to throw it all away? Is that it?"

"What? No!"

"Then what is it, Allen?" Neah's tone was scolding, and hearing it was like a knife to Allen's heart. "Because from all I can tell, you're on a one way path to misery and despair. It's two steps back from your one step going forward."

"I know what I'm doing!"

"You only _think_ you know, dammit!" Neah had never before outright yelled at Allen like that. Golden eyes were glaring right at him...right through his very being, and the younger male felt sick to his stomach by how deep the piercing gaze was making him. It was no longer the scolding look of a family member, rather the look of a man who was willing and able to end the existence of the one unfortunate enough to have crossed paths with him.

"U-Uncle N-Neah?" Was this the look he once gave his victims when he was the one to be under the NOAH's thumb? The look Allen himself once gave when he lost hold of his sanity?

"I will warn you one last time, Allen Walker." Neah coldly said, "If you fail to tell Yu Kanda of what you've found out, I will guarantee I will won't even open my door to you, and say 'I told you so'."

 **. . - * - . .**

The words continued echoing in Allen's mind as he ascended in the elevator. Biting his lip, he looked to the mirror-ceiling above him. Looking at himself looking down on him, he sighed. "I'm doing the right thing...aren't I?" He asked his upside doppelganger. "I...I'm not going to lose him...lose everything I worked so hard for...am I?"

No answer was given, and the silver-eyed boy looked away from his reflection. Feeling defeated, and haunted, he was left to his thoughts as he got closer to his floor.

He was protecting Kanda. That was definitely the right thing to do. Kanda had saved him in so many different ways, and Allen just wanted to return the favour.

Because he loved that man with all his heart.

He...he would understand that...wouldn't he? Why was he suddenly doubting himself? Allen shook his head, eyes screwed shut. "Get it together, Walker." He hissed, "Kanda does love you...of course he'd understand your actions..."

No matter how many times Allen tried to justify his actions, there was that nagging part of him that wasn't a certain as he was trying to be.

If only Neah hadn't said anything, he wouldn't be doubting himself right now.

Actually...it wasn't just Neah. Others have told him the same thing he did. _My, oh my. You're really no better than when you were me_.

Surprised, Allen looked around, panic clear in his features. "Wh-who's there?"

 _I'm here._

"Don't mess with me!"

 _Look up, little pawn._ Scared, Allen slowly lifted his gaze back up to the mirror in the ceiling. He paled at the image either he was physically seeing...or was he hallucinating it? The same ornate silver mask, cold silver eyes behind it. A maniacal grin spreading from ear to ear as the upside down being stared down on him like a god playing a sick game. The cowl that hugged his shoulders, with the hood that cataloged snowy strands of hair. _Hello~_

Allen continued staring at the figure, dread filling him.

Oh gods. He'd finally lost it.

 _There's nothing to really be afraid of._ The other him drawled. _You may think I'm dead and gone, but face it. That'll only happen if you yourself are nonexistent._

"W-What? Liar! You're dead. Crowned Clown is dead!"

 _Really? Then who's out there killing all those ex-AKUMA?_

"An imposter!" Allen hissed, eyes narrowed and so full of hate.

 _But let's not forget. YOU were the one to give me my infamy._

"Shut up..."

 _YOU were the one who truly started it all._

"No...!"

 _Because YOU, Allen Walker_ _, were the reason so many innocent people were ended by your blades._

"IT WASN'T ME!"

"Moyashi!" Silver eyes snapped to attention, taking a glance to the elevator door. Before him stood his fiancé, with Lala and Timothy looking at him with worried gazes. "Moyashi...are you...?"

"I-I'm fine...I'm sorry to w-worry you..." Were they waiting for him to come up?

"You're not fine," Kanda snapped. "You were just screaming."

"I just need some rest," the Brit said dismissively, trying to move past his fiancé, who caught him by the arm. Allen didn't want anyone to see him like this. It was shameful and he hated it. Face pale, he gave the man a weak smile. "Please just let this go."

"Believe me when I say, I would love to drop it. However, I won't."

"Mama Allen, are you sure you're okay?" Lala asked, her hands clasped in a nervous gesture. "Are you... _really_ okay?"

"I..."

"She's really good at picking up on things, you know." Timothy said. "She had a really bad feeling, so we all decided to wait for you at the elevator to make sure you were fine...I guess her worry was...um...what's that word again?"

"Justified." Kanda stated, before sighing tiredly. "What happened?"

"..."

"Allen Walker."

Allen flinched.

"Che. I'm not going to drop this subject. I will find out, whether I'll get it out of you willingly or not, remains to be seen."

Never. He'd never, _ever_ spill what had just happened. No one needed to know.

"Say something, Allen."

There he went, saying the boy's name again... It made Allen uncomfortable.

"Allen...?"

"I...I'm going to bed..."

"No, you're not." Kanda's grip tightened on the younger male's arm. "You've been keeping something from me for the last few weeks. I let it slide thinking you would tell me on your own time, but I'm losing patience. Lavi and Lenalee already know something's up, and I wouldn't be surprised if Fou knew a thing or two on your behavior."

"Y-Yu...you're hu-hurting me..."

"And how do you think I feel right now?" Kanda growled. "I'm fucking worried about the way you've been acting, and I'm going crazy not knowing what's wrong."

"You know he's serious when he doesn't even try watching what he says." Timothy whispered to Lala. She nodded in agreement.

"I-I can't tell you..."

"You _can't_ , or you just _won't_?"

"Yu, please..."

"What are you keeping from me?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Allen said, lying through his teeth. "This is my problem."

"Your problem is my problem."

The Brit felt his heart skip a beat, before it clenched painfully within his chest. "N-no... It's not. I can deal with this myself. I don't... need you... to help me." The words he spoke left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

Hurt flashed through Kanda's dark eyes, though was quickly replaced with simmering anger. "You don't need me?"

No. No, no, no, no! That was _not_ what he'd said and his fiancé knew it! The jerk was twisting his words! But... He didn't want Kanda involved, so... "Not right now."

"This isn't going in a good direction." Lala sighed, before walking between Kanda and Allen. "ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Startled, both males looked down to the youngest child, surprise clear in their features. "L-Lala?"

"What in the—"

"I don't like the way you two are acting." She pouted. "I don't like seeing people hurting! You're hurting each other by acting more childish than either me or Timothy!"

"I don't know if I should agree, or be insulted." Timothy muttered.

"Please, don't keep secrets anymore, Mama Allen. Papa told you things, he trusts you...don't you trust him too?"

Allen's expression became anguished as even more guilt filled him. "I do trust him, but..."

"No buts!" Lala scolded, looking up at the younger of the older males. "If you trust him, then tell him! It's a bad secret you're keeping, you shouldn't keep it if it's only hurting everyone around you!"

"I..."

"It's enough, Lala." Kanda sighed, releasing his fiancé's arm. "He's as stubborn as they come. He'll only ever learn when it comes back to bite him in the ass."

"H-Hey!"

"I thought you'd spare yourself the heartbreak and just come out with it." The Japanese male continued, "But it looks like I was wrong."

"I'm not... That's... I'm sparing someone else's heartbreak by keeping quiet, not my own," the white-haired boy mumbled, fists clenching into balls.

Stare turning cold, Kanda raised a disbelieving brow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am!"

"You may think you are, but I bet you're the one who'll be in pain the most when everything's out in the open."

"But I—!"

"It's late. I'm going to get these two to bed." Kanda had ushered the children away, leaving Allen on his own.

Maybe...they were right...

 _They_ are _right._

He should tell him everything...

 _But you won't._

"But I won't..." Allen muttered under his breath, "Kanda's...always right...Neah too..." Something trailed down his cheek, but he made no effort to wipe it away. "But...everything will be fine...it just has to be...r-right?"

He smiled brokenly at the ground, before walking in the direction of his apartment.

"Yeah... It's gotta be."

 **(* - *)**

The following morning proved to be very tense for everyone living in the flat. Lala's lone blue eye looked from Kanda to Allen, before going back to the food she hadn't touched.

Timothy distracted himself with Timcanpy, the happy-go-lucky dog enjoying a good belly rub from the young boy.

Kanda was irritated that his fiancé was still keeping things from him, and Allen didn't even feel guilty any more. He was just too... numb. Too much was going on all at once.

It was then a ringing broke the tense atmosphere. Snapping from his thoughts, Allen realized it was his. "I-I got it!" He stood and left his breakfast, untouched by his own standards.

"Stay put." Kanda told the kids, before following Allen. He'd eavesdrop, and maybe finally get some fucking answers.

It was the brat's damn fault for making him resort to this.

He leaned against the wall, staying out of sight from Allen, as he listened to the one-sided conversation.

"What?"

Seems like Allen wasn't fond on whoever this caller was. Kanda noted. Who was Allen not completely fond of? Cross? Somehow that didn't seem likely in this case.

"No, I'm sorry...just...tense, I guess."

Tense? _He_ was fucking tense? Kanda would show that idiot what it really meant to be fucking tense. Another day.

"Uncle Neah said you had those files...you didn't...look into them, did you, Lavi?"

Lavi knew something? Apparently Kanda had some catching up to do with the rabbit.

"I need them back. It'll be hell if anyone else gets their hands on them."

So the files were important?

"I know what I promised. If you win, I'll tell you." Allen paused, then sighed. "You're the one with the unfair advantage. He's pretty mad at me right now."

The moyashi should stop giving himself credit. Kanda wasn't mad. He was _livid_. Though, he was also curious of this little bet. Information for what?

"Are you sure we can't change anything in our wager?"

 _Like hell you're getting out of that one, baka moyashi._ Kanda thought, crossing his arms.

"C'mon! My ass is literally on the line though! I like walking!"

A grin formed on Kanda's features, one that would make even the devil run for the hills. _So...this little bet has to do with me then. Why else would he worry of his ability to walk?_ Deciding he heard enough, he walked back to the kitchen, where Lala and Timothy had waited.

"What's with the scary face?" Timothy asked.

"I only found a way to get the answers I'm searching for." Kanda answered. "Seems he got into an interesting bet with Lavi."

Lala cocked her head to the side, "What kind of bet?"

"If his tone was anything to go by," Kanda decided to let that sentence trail off. He pulled out his seat, and sat himself down. If his tone was anything to go by, then the bet Allen and Lavi had going was more likely than not to see if Kanda would behave himself. He internally chuckled.

"Somehow...I'm feeling bad for Allen now." Timothy whispered to Lala. The girl nodded, having taken notice of Kanda's more evil appearance.

"He probably deserves it though", she murmured back. "Since he's keeping secrets."

"Yeah..." Allen had picked that moment to return, sighing in annoyance as he reclaimed his own seat.

"What's wrong?"

"Lavi, that's what." Allen muttered. "Stupid Lavi, stupid...stupid...idiot rabbit..."

"What did Lavi do that's making you act like a kid?" Kanda decided to ask. Might as well not let the younger male know he already knew the gist of what was going on.

"Just being his usual self," the Brit grumbled.

"Hn. That _is_ irritating."

"Yu! I'm being serious!" Allen half whined. "Oh, that reminds me, Lenalee wants us all to hang out."

"When?"

Allen thought a moment, before realizing they never set a date. "Er...one moment, please..." Kanda rolled his eyes, as Allen went into the other room to make a call. Typical of the kid never asking for a date and time for these things.

"Baka moyashi." He grunted.

"You don't seem as mad anymore," Lala observed, and went to take a bite of the food before her.

Kanda considered those words, and then smirked.

The two children stared at their father-to-be with twin deer-in-the-headlights expressions.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **There you have it. An interlude chapter that's still pretty damn important!**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, even if it's obvious I need more of it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Show the story some love and favorite this work, and if you hadn't already, follow this work to stay up to date on the newer chapters as they come~ Be sure to check out Xavier's stuff too, and with that said, we'll see you next week...**

 **On Fade to Gray!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hana: We're back! With a fun chapter!**

 **Allen: I hate you all.**

 **Kanda: Che. None of these idiots own D. Gray-man. Thank fucking god for that.**

 **Allen: Be nice, BaKanda! Where'd Hana go?**

 **Kanda: ...hell if I knew.**

 **Allen: Er...enjoy the story!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 36 - +_**

Lenalee was finishing the final touches, humming a nameless tune. In an hour or two her friends would be coming over, and luckily, Komui was at work. Kanda, from what Lenalee could tell, had made time to come over, although it was reluctantly. She giggled silently to herself; some people never did seem to change.

They had made these plans a week in advance only after Allen had called to ask her when their get together would be. With Allen and Lavi's bet being made in the works, they hadn't gotten around to actually making the date until then. It was silly on all their parts, really.

Still, at least they were coming. She smiled, smoothing down her dark skirt.

"Mm...I hope we have enough snacks..." She muttered, as she thought back to Allen's bottomless pit of a stomach. Chances were, she probably didn't, but not everyone was able to afford to keep the younger male filled. "I wouldn't be surprised if I had more plates after this though..."

They were due soon.

Lenalee glanced at the clock hanging up on the wall. She still had a bit of time left before her company arrived.

Deciding she would spruce herself up a little, Lenalee nodded once, and headed to the powder room.

 **. . - * - . .**

Link glowered as he walked along the familiar path leading to the Lee's residence. Beside him was the ever bored Wisely, and for reasons he couldn't fathom, his childhood friends had decided to tag along.

"Don't be so grumpy, Link." Tewaku teased, "We only wanted to meet everyone."

"You didn't need to come."

"If Allen Walker is being targeted," Madarao reasoned, "You may need backup."

"You can't argue with that." Wisely said. "By the way, how do you manage to stay out of my range of mental hearing? It's rather impressive."

"We've studied the Noah." Kiredori stated.

Confused, Wisely looked to the smallest in their group. The only people not with them were the other two male friends of Link...who where they again? He didn't bother remembering.

He'd probably have to start though. Not many could hide themselves from his ability, and those who could deserved either his respect or his fear. Maybe even both.

"Anyway," Link spoke up, finally seeing the house Komui and Lenalee shared, "We're here."

"It's cute." Tewaku practically cooed as the family home came into view. "Hey, big brother, wouldn't it be nice if we all had a home like that?"

"It would be more spacious than where we are now." Madarao agreed. "But we don't have the funds for a place like that."

"Maybe if we were getting payed," she said, looking pointedly at Link, "we'd be able to."

"You know why you can't get paid for this particular job." Link sighed. "Why don't you start getting yourselves part time jobs to start?"

"He's not wrong." Kiredori shrugged. "We could do that too."

"Part time jobs would only get in the way," Madarao cut in. "We never know when we'll be called, or how long we'll be out."

"After this, then?" Tewaku asked.

"If it ever ends."

Link sighed, "Walker has held several jobs in the past. If he could balance all that, it should be child's play to you. It wouldn't be like you would all be working at the same exact time anyway."

"He's not wrong." Wisely said with a shrug. "Ah, look we're at the door now. Care to ring? You get to explain why they followed us like lost puppies."

"Lost puppies he says..." Madarao grumbled.

Link stepped forward and pressed his finger to the door buzzer.

Lenalee's voice came through the intercom from above the doorbell, _"Hello?"_

"We're here, Miss Lee." Link informed the Chinese woman. "And...we have a few tagalongs. I hope you don't mind."

 _"Tagalongs?"_

"Long story." Wisely sighed. "May we come in now?"

 _"Sure. Just give me a moment."_

A second later, the front door swung open, revealing a smiling Lenalee.

"Hello miss Lee." Wisely greeted, allowing himself in, Link and the other three following suit.

"I don't think I personally met you three yet." Lenalee said, looking to Kiredori, Madarao, and Tewaku. "I'm Lenalee Lee...you're...Link's friends, aren't you?"

"You could say we're basically family." Tewaku shrugged.

"Birds of a feather." Link muttered, inwardly chuckling at the irony of that phrase. "This is Tewaku, her brother Madarao, and Kiredori. She doesn't talk much to those she's unfamiliar with."

"Hello." The quiet girl greeted. Lenalee smiled with a small wave. "It's nice."

Tilting her head slightly, Lenalee asked, "What is?"

"House."

"Oh, why thank you." She then turned her attention to Link, "I guess that's what you mean by doesn't talk much?"

"Yes, very much so." The German male answered. "Are the others not here yet?"

"Lavi's going to be a little late, and Allen and Kanda should be here within the hour...I wonder if they're bringing the kids with them..."

"I'm doubtful." Wisely answered. "From what I gather, the other two who haven't come with us are keeping tabs on the orphanage."

"Stay the hell out of my head already." Link growled. "But he's right. Goushi and Tokusa are going to keep an eye on the orphanage. So Timothy and Lala should be safe there."

Lenalee looked relieved. "Now they can be with the other children again."

Wisely nodded, having read the Chinese woman's thoughts. "Spending all their time around adults probably wasn't the best thing for them."

He then blinked, giving Lenalee a confused glance, "Lavi and Allen...have a bet."

"Well...yes...that's why I'm relieved they're in a more child-friendly environment."

"Why?" Kiredori inquired.

"Seems Lavi Bookman and Allen Walker have set a bet between them..." Wisely was mostly concentrating on Lenalee's memories on the subject. "Interesting. I'm curious to see how this will turn out."

"What exactly is the bet?" Link asked, already feeling a migraine coming on. "And tell us yourself, if you would be so kind, Miss Lenalee."

"If Lavi can keep Kanda from..." She felt so uncomfortable saying this. …. molesting Allen, then Allen will tell Lavi about what he's been up to recently. _Everything_." And Lavi would know if Allen was lying. "However if Lavi fails, he has to pay for as many meals as Allen wants."

"That doesn't sound... like the terms are fair," Tewaku said, feeling as confused as her brother and Kiredori. "Information is far more important than food. And Allen Walker probably has many secrets."

"You haven't seen how much Walker can eat," Wisely muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"What's that mean?" Kiredori asked.

Link, Wisely and Lenalee all sighed, before answering the trio in unison, "He eats enough to feed a small army."

"That tiny thing?" Madarao wasn't fazed by many things, but that certainly caught him by surprise. "But he's barely taller than Link."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Madarao?" Link asked, challenging his childhood friend.

"Actually..." Lenalee said, tapping her chin in thought, "now that's it's mentioned, you're around Kanda and Lavi's age...and yet you're about as tall as Allen is now."

"Bak Chan — who need I remind you, is the same age as your brother, by the way Miss Lee — is around the same height as Allen Walker."

"You three are all pretty short," the only white-haired male in the room stated offhandedly.

"Are...you one to talk, Wisely?" Lenalee probed, "I know you're not that much older than Allen yourself, but..."

"Do yourself a favor and don't finish that thought." Wisely monotonously stated. "We both are about average in height when it comes to our nationality. Yu Kanda and Lavi Bookman are only tall for their ages...but I wouldn't be surprised if someday Lavi will find himself being as short as his grandfather."

"Now that's just mean!" The unmistakable voice of the red-head in question voiced out. "Jeez."

"Lavi, I thought you were going to be late."

"I did too, but gramps let me off when business was slower than he thought. Yu and Allen ain't here yet?"

"They won't be here for another half hour." Lenalee explained, "And...we have extra guests that know about the bet you and Allen came up with..."

"Oh? Sounds like it's gonna be more fun. Ah! I think I need to include one more rule...but I'll wait for Allen to get here first."

"You're loud."

"And you're super quiet." Lavi retorted. "Who are you guys?"

"Kiredori, Tewaku, Madarao." Link sighed, reintroducing the trio.

"Gee, hold your enthusiasm, kiddo." Lavi muttered.

"How did you even get in here?" Lenalee asked.

"Door was literally wide open." Quickly thinking it over, Lenalee realized she had forgotten to close the door when they had migrated from the entryway to the living room...she hadn't even realized they moved. "Can't really afford being scattered brain, Lena-lady."

"I know that." Lenalee pouted. "Honestly, all this is just...too much most days."

"If you're thinking that _now_ , just wait 'til Yu and Allen get here."

The Chinese woman smiled. "That's your problem though."

"One I'm looking forward to~" He grinned.

"I would personally laugh if Kanda somehow found out about your bet...do you think he'd sabotage Allen's chances?"

"To get his moyashi ass? Probably...but then he'd be helping me...so it's literally do things to let me win, and have him be grouchy about it, or let Allen win, and revel in my misery..."

"Sounds like Kanda would win regardless." Link mused.

"Yeah...I just realized that too." Lavi sighed.

 **(* - *)**

"Sorry we're late!" Allen said once Lenalee opened the door for him and Kanda. "We didn't count on traffic being so bad."

"It is close to rush hour." Lenalee said. "Come in, come in...we have extra guests apparently...and Komui's here too now."

"What's he even doing here?" Kanda grumbled, "Bastard had a lot of work to do last I checked."

"Yeah...I still don't know what I'm supposed to do with him." .

"Then he's shirking his responsibilities again?" Allen asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Unfortunately..." Lenalee sighed.

"That idiot." Kanda hissed. "You letting us in or what?"

"Yu, be nice!" Allen scolded.

"It wouldn't be Kanda if he weren't his normal grouchy self." Said Lenalee, as she moved to the side to let her friends in. She made sure to close and lock the door behind her, before leading them to the others in the living room. "They're here, everyone!"

"Eh? Tewaku? Madarao? Kiredori?"

"Hello." Kiredori greeted.

"Long time no see, Walker." Madarao said. "You're looking better than the last time we met."

"Er...yes...uh, thank you..."

"You know them, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Kiredori stopped by my part-time job once...I met the others...after the fiasco at the hospital..." Why were they here though? Allen found himself wondering.

 _No_ , he thought. _That's not what I should be focusing on_.

Allen's goal here was to get his fiancé to press him against the nearest flat surface and have unspeakable things done to him, therefore assuring his win. He couldn't afford to lose, even if it meant willingly giving himself over to his lover.

Wisely chocked.

"From Kanda I could understand, but you?" Wisely asked in disbelief.

"Is something wrong?" Komui asked, as he set down a tray for their guests. "OH! Allen, Kanda~ welcome back to our humble abode~"

"You should be working." Kanda grumbled.

"Well, as it stands, had I known there'd be two other females at my dearest sister's get together, I probably would've...but I'm here anyway, so~"

"I couldn't really turn him down...it takes a while to drive from here to the office." Lenalee admitted. To that Kanda couldn't argue. Lenalee and Komui lived in the suburban area, it was a long drive from their shared home to the Lees.

"Whatever." Kanda inwardly smirked to himself. It'd be interesting to see how far the brat would go in order to keep his secret...a secret. He heard Wisely groan in distain. "Problem?"

"Not at all." Wisely sighed. "May I have a word with you?"

"Don't get into trouble, Moyashi." Kanda stated, before following Wisely to a more secluded room.

"So, how is it you found out about their bet?"

"I overheard the Moyashi talking on the phone."

"Okay. And I got the plan from Lenalee's memory. Do you want the whole story, or do you want to know what to fully expect?"

"Give me a brief summary of the bet," Kanda ordered, suddenly much more serious.

"If you molest Allen, he wins. If he wins, Lavi buys him as much food as he wants. If Lavi successfully keeps you from molesting Allen, he gets to find out the kid's been up to."

A sinister smirk took hold of Kanda's lips. "Oh?"

"Basically, Allen's trying to get you to touch him." The kid was also ruining his poor mind... Those two needed to keep it in the bedroom.

"Seems I personally win this bet no matter who wins." Kanda mused. "Moyashi wins, I get to deal with a horny brat. Lavi wins, I get the information that little spaz has been keeping secret."

"You're...going to eavesdrop."

"He won't tell me what's going on. I've been patient long enough, if he really trusted me enough, he would've told me right off the bat what was bothering him."

"But how would you react to the news should it be something you wouldn't like?"

"Alright. What is it _you_ know, Kamelot?"

"All I will say, is that I know things won't end well." The man said, before leaving to rejoin the others.

What the hell was with people and being cryptic?

 **(* - *)**

"So...we can't have help from the peanut gallery." Allen asked, once Lavi told him the new rule.

"Yup. And they can't tell Yu about anything we're up to."

Allen nodded. "Okay then. You just want any possible chance for you. But we both know Yu doesn't always know when to keep his hands to himself."

"True, true~ but I have my ways to win this bet until we all go home~ by the way. When I win, I'll meet up with you on a day Yu's at work to get that information...so tomorrow, maybe after you get home from school."

"Seems fair enough." Lenalee said, as she handed the boys some drinks. "Here you go, I just gave everyone else their drinks."

"Thanks, Lenalee," Allen told the woman, giving her a smile.

"No problem." She said, holding the tray close to her chest after the last of the drinks were taken. "Well, with that being said, I think we should get ourselves back with the rest of them, don't you think?"

"We probably should. Oh, and remember, Yu has to be in sight for the other. No sneaking off now~"

"To think, I'm literally putting my poor butt on the line to _not_ say anything..." Allen sighed, as he and Lavi were ushered out of the hall, and into the living area.

"Your poor butt's on the line for what, Moyashi?" Allen almost screamed, but instead gasped in surprise, sloshing the contents of his cup dangerously high. Luckily, nothing splashed out. He sighed in relief, before scowling at his taller fiancé.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." he growled, ignoring the man's query.

"Keep making such a face, and I might not be able to help myself." Replied the Japanese male. "Sometimes, I think you half ask to be molested."

"W-what?! Wh-who would _want_ something like that to happen to them?"

"Try not giving him any ideas, Al~" Lavi cooed. "Oh right! Yu, I got something fun to show you~"

"Like hell I'm going to—OI! Let go, you damn rabbit!" Lenalee and Allen watched as Lavi dragged the threatening man away.

Lenalee put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I think you may need to try harder if you don't want Lavi to know." She pointed out. Allen sighed, deflating at the comment.

"And he can't be out of eyesight of either of us, huh?"

"Mm-hmm. I think it's safe to assume most of the action will be going on in the living room."

"Where's Komui?"

"...I'll be right back."

Allen winced. Komui was another person who was best kept in sight; that man did weird things when no one was there to supervise him.

"Even I question if he's really as old as he's supposed to be." Wisely's voice sounded, and Allen really did lose his drink that time. "Are you sure you want to have Lavi lose?"

About to scold the other male, Allen stopped, and looked to Wisely very confused, "Of course I want Lavi to lose this one. I don't want to tell him anything."

"But you should."

"Why?" Allen asked.

"It's better if you get these things out in the open."

"No, it's not." Allen stubbornly hissed. "Listen, no one is gonna know anything. All of this will be resolved and none will ever know the wiser. The end."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Wisely said, "I really do."

"There's no way I'm losing this."

Wisely's brows rose. "Are you that confident in your abilities to seduce Kanda?"

The younger Brit shook his head, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. "Hah. More like I'm confident in the fact that he's a horny bastard who gets turned on at the drop of a hat."

Closing his eyes, Wisely groaned. "I... didn't need to know that."

"You would've probably heard the thought to that anyway." Allen pointed out.

"So...is that why you packed a skirt in your bag?" To that Allen felt his face heat up. "I see...should he resist your natural charms—"

"Shuddup!" Allen said, quickly covering the other male's mouth with both his hands.

Wisely grinned smugly, and removed the hands. "I doubt you'll need that either way. By the way, I do have information you might want to hear."

"What is it?" Wisely gestured to the hall, having Allen follow him. Taking a quick glance over, the silver-eyed male checked to see his fiancé was watching. He was too busy trying to get Lavi off him. Sighing to himself, he followed Wisely.

 **(* - *)**

"You fucking idiot! let go!" Kanda growled, about ready to slaughter the red-head.

"But Yu~! We hardly ever hang out!"

"I fucking wonder why!" This time he succeeded in removing Lavi from his being. Sharp eyes looked around, quirking a brow when two people weren't there. "The hell are the mind reader and the moyashi?"

"Huh? They were here a moment ago." Lavi stated, equally confused.

 **(* - *)**

Allen leaned against the wall, more so to support his weight than anything. "What?"

"Like I said, Tyki Mikk found this information."

"So...Yu has that man working for him?"

"He never actually told you?"

"No..." Allen said... "He said he'd tell me when we were at the fair that day, but..."

"Must've slipped his mind with recent events." Wisely sighed. "Listen, I'm giving you this information over Kanda because he still doesn't know about it." He held out Tyki's flash drive, handing it to the younger. "I doubt even Eliade had this information."

"It revolves around Raku Kanda?"

Wisely nodded in response.

"I...see."

"Is something wrong?" The ex-NOAH of wisdom asked, watching the boy intently.

"No... it's..." This would destroy his fiancé.

"If you're that worried about hurting him, then perhaps you shouldn't go through with everything." Wisely advised the younger, "You both wanted to be open with each other, but from my perspective, that doesn't seem to the case at all."

"I need to," Allen said, lips turning up in a painful smile. "For his sake."

"So you say." Wisely sighed. He then pulled something from his jacket pocket, and handed it to Allen. "Take this."

"What is it?"

"It's my place. Feel free to stop by should things go sour for whatever reason." Wisely explained. "In a sense, you're basically my little brother, it'd be too cruel to turn my back on you at this point."

"Thank you?"

"Don't question it. Kanda's looking for you now. You may want to go to him before he tears the place apart."

"Ah." Allen made to go to his fiancé's side, but stopped and stared back at the other white-haired Brit. _I really mean it, Wisely. Thank you._

Wisely just smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Yu~!" Allen called out as he opened the door, and ran up to the other man. "Miss me?"

"Che. Where were you and the mind picker hiding?"

"Are you...implying I'm seeing other men?" Allen asked in mock exasperation. "I thought you had more faith in me, Yu-sa-ma~"

Fuck. Kanda mentally cursed. It was obvious Allen wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"Hey! None of that," Lavi chided, pulling Allen away from the Japanese male.

Allen scowled.

"But Lavi~ I was only greeting him."

"I can't take any chances with ya. After all, you're my little buddy, ain't ya?" Lavi grinned, already leading the white haired male away. Wisely chuckled at the scene, bemused by the action.

"Well, seems Lavi has Allen's work cut out for him. How long before Allen cracks?"

"You're seriously trying to make a wager with me?"

"Heavens no." Wisely was appalled, as he looked to the Japanese male, "With their wager going on, I feel like he'll get pretty desperate. Will you be able to prevent yourself from doing anything?"

"It's hard enough when he doesn't intentionally do anything." The elder finally admitted. "There's something about that brat which makes it difficult to behave around him."

"You need to work on your control," Wisely observed, eying the other man. "Otherwise Lavi will lose."

"Che. I'll consider this a test of my willpower...to attempt to resist the moyashi, and to try and not kill Lavi."

"I just noticed you don't have Mugen on you today."

"I know other ways to put the rabbit in his place." Kanda shrugged. "I also don't want a repeat of the last time I was even here."

Wisely chuckled when the image came the forefront of his own mind. "Oh my, it was taken away from you? That's rather—"

"Finish that sentence, and what I'll do to you will be far worse than what I want to do to Lavi."

"Ah...noted."

"Good," Kanda grunted, eyes sweeping across the room to land on the Moyashi. This would be difficult.

This was going to be a long get together.

How right he was.

 **(* - *)**

"You know, you're not giving much chances to have Yu even try anything with me most times." Allen pointed out. It had already been an hour since their game had begun, and honestly, Allen would be lying if he said he didn't miss the wandering hands of his lover. Not that he'd actually say that out loud, of course.

"That's the whole point, little beansprout." Lavi shrugged. "By the way, interesting group of friends two-spot brought over, yeah?"

"I guess they are. Tewaku is nice, and Kirderori is...actually, I'm still not sure what to make of her...she's so quiet."

"That Madarao guy's got some aura 'round him, that's for sure."

Allen couldn't really argue. "I've always wondered why Link never brought them up in our school days."

"Because it never came up, Walker." Allen nearly jumped out of his own skin, before turning to face the man in question.

"Don't _do_ that, Link!" Allen glowered, all the while Lavi was laughing his ass off, making everyone else in the room look at the red-head in confusion.

"Is he okay?" Tewaku asked.

"That's normal for him." Lenalee said. "Allen, I haven't seen Kanda in half an hour, have you seen him?"

"Bathroom, maybe?" Allen guessed, speaking over the laughter that wouldn't stop from Lavi. Growing annoyed, he elbowed the elder male in the gut, earning a satisfying grunt of pain. Allen grinned, Lavi scowled.

"That hurt!"

"Good." Was the younger's smug reply.

"Brat!"

"I could say the same about you," Allen said, wanting to roll his eyes. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

"N—"

Allen didn't give the red-head time to finish, quickly hurrying off to search for his lover, a small smirk sitting on his lips. He knew exactly how his fiancé worked, so all he needed was a couple minutes.

He found his target drying his hands on a hand towel in the bathroom.

Schooling his expression, Allen wrapped his arms around the Kanda, pressing his body close to the Japanese male. "I~ found~ you~"

Kanda stiffened. _Oh fuck_.

"What do you think you're doing, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, allowing himself to relax his stiff form. "Trying to seduce me now?"

"Why would you think that?" Allen's voice was muffled, and he could feel the younger's face pressed against his shirt.

Sighing, Kanda rolled is eyes, but didn't turn to face the younger, he smirked, as he spoke his next words, "And here I thought _I_ was the perverted one, as you said. What do you think you're doing now, hm?"

Allen looked up at the back of the man's head. "Y'see... I..." He mumbled, faking timidity. "I've been missing your hands... And I..." The Brit thrust his arousal right up into his fiancé's leg.

Kanda stifled a hiss, feeling the boy's desire throbbing against the back of his thigh. Fuck. He needed Lavi or someone _right now_ so he'd have an actual excuse to turn down this delicious display the brat was giving.

The boy, hiding a grin, shoved his dick harder against his lover, and gasped when pleasure shot up his spine. He tried that again, shivering when his body gave the exact same response. Oh yeah. He _really_ liked that.

Body tingling, Allen ground his manhood against Kanda's firm leg, hoping to bring the man to the same state as he.

Kanda didn't think this was fair. Not. One. Fucking. Bit.

He could feel his partner basically humping from behind, the kid really getting into it as he made all sorts of lewd noises, while _he_ couldn't do a thing. Because, as much as people would claim otherwise, there were things more important to him than sex.

His hands clenched into fists.

 _If things keep going like this_ , Allen thought to himself, cheeks on fire, _my pants will be ruined before he even touches me_. But maybe that would get his lover to move.

What was the jerk even waiting for? Allen was here, throwing himself into this like a wonton slut, and his fiancé had yet to lay even a single finger on him.

"What are you doing?" Startled, and embarrassed to high heaven, Allen backed away from Kanda, though stood behind him in favor of hiding his arousal. Before them was Kiredori, with the same neutral expression on her face.

"Uh, ch-checking up on my fiancé.' Allen quickly said.

"More like checking out." Kanda smirked, catching Allen's reflection flinch in the mirror.

Kiredori sighed, before walking behind both males, and started pushing them towards the door. "Out." She said, before slamming the door behind them.

"So, pray tell what the fuck that was about... _koi_?"

"Nothing..."

"That," he pointed to the younger's tenting jeans, making the younger squeak and try to cover himself, "Doesn't really look like nothing."

"You're mean."

"You know where the other bathroom is. Just make sure you don't leave a _mess_ anywhere they'll find it." He was being a little cruel, he knew, but Allen did deserve that one. He'd get an 'A' for effort though...an effort that nearly cost him potentially valuable information.

"YU!" His name was called by two people. Allen, as he complained, and then Lavi who had finally found the two of them together.

"What? You make it sound like I did something." Kanda muttered. "I'm going to see if they have any oolong tea hiding about."

Three eyes watched Kanda leave, before the red-head put an arm over his young friend's shoulder. "So, nothing happened."

"Shuddup." Allen growled, before he marched towards the stairs, feeling grateful no one else noticed the problem he sported, as he made his way to the upstairs bathroom.

 **(* - *)**

Things were winding down as the get-together reached the two hour mark. Allen had been scolded by Lavi about breaking the rule of not having Kanda out of site of the other. It was Lenalee who had settled the matter by saying for every rule that was compromised, meant a penalty by her to be given. Much to Allen's horror, Lenalee firmly stated that for breaking biggest rule of the bet, Allen wasn't allowed to rid of his hard-on, the whole ordeal having happened while he was just about to open the bathroom door.

So here he was, super uncomfortable, horny, and irritable. Was this how Kanda felt when he couldn't do anything to him? Gods, he hated this. "So~ what'd you learn, little bean?" Lavi teased.

"I'm going to kill you, Lavi." Allen growled.

"Hey, _I'm_ not the one who broke the rules."

Allen gritted his teeth. His insides were so damn itchy and all he wanted was for his lover's hands to work their magic on him. Not only would that make him the real winner of this bet, but he'd also be relieved of his little problem. Allen wondered if Kanda was still mad at him for keeping secrets. Was the why the man wasn't touching him?

He shot his lover a pleading glance, cock rubbing against the fabric of his pants uncomfortably.

Kanda looked away.

 _BaKanda..._ Allen internally hissed. If Kanda was allowed to punish him...could he get away with punishing the elder? Now that was a tempting idea.

"Anyway, I'm not here to tease ya." Lavi then said in a lower tone. "Lena-lady has taken pity on ya. Might wanna fix your lil' buddy there, yeah?"

Wisely held up a jacket to Allen without looking up from his book. He let the younger borrow it in favor of being able to hide the problem that no one else was aware of. Grabbing it, Allen tied the sleeves around his waist, and rushed to the bathroom.

"Lavi, did you only tell Allen now?" Lenalee asked, exasperated when she saw her youngest friend rush into the bathroom. She had gotten coffee and tea for everyone, expertly holding them all on the platter.

Lavi shrugged, before leaning back. "You may have taken pity on him ten minutes in, Lena, but c'mon."

"He better not leave a mess." Tewaku off-handily said, grinning as Lavi, Lenalee, and Wisely all looked to her in surprise.

"He's not that good at hiding it." Madarao claimed with a shrug. "We're just surprised he didn't sneak off sooner."

"You and I both." Link sighed. "You truly were cruel to him with that stunt, Bookman Jr."

"Very cruel." Kiredori confirmed. "We won't say anything."

"He's the one who tried to cheat," Lavi said with a shrug. "Right, Yu?"

The Japanese male looked back up and smirked. "The brat got what he deserved."

"Tough love," Wisely muttered, trying hard to not listen in on anyone's thoughts, because he could still hear Allen's mental curses and didn't want to have to witness what came next.

"Hn."

"Come to think of it..." Lavi eyed Kanda in wonder as he spoke, "I don't think you've made any attempt at so much as touching Allen's butt since getting here..."

Kanda quirked a brow, before shrugging it off. "I thought he wanted me to behave." He finally answered. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Lavi grinned and gave his 'bestest friend' the thumbs up. "Nah! Keep it up."

"Che."

Lenalee could almost feel that bead of sweat rolling down her temple. "Well, either way, I'm impressed. I didn't think you could hold out for as long as you have."

"Impressive indeed." Wisely mused.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Kanda asked, dark eyes narrowing as he spoke.

"The kind to lick someone on the first meeting," Lenalee deadpanned, setting down the tray of hot beverages.

"I've only ever done that to one person."

Lavi crossed his arms, closed his eye and nodded. "Right. That's why we're surprised that you don't have that person pinned against the nearest flat surfa—"

"Do you want me to gut you?" Kanda interjected before the red-head had a chance to finish.

Lavi hid behind his girlfriend, peeking over her shoulder from his hunched-over position. "Scary..."

"Mm, you haven't seen Link when he's super angry." Tewaku said, taking one of the creamed-coffees on the tray.

"What does that mean?" Said German asked.

"You can also be 'scary' when you want to be," Madarao answered instead, grinning slightly.

"When on earth am I scary?"

Madarao grinned, ready to answer, when Kiredori spoke up first, "Salem."

"I was going to bring up the event in Amity...but I suppose that instant was quite terrifying, to say the least."

"That too."

Link scowled at his friends, "First of all—"

"Oh~ I'd love to hear those stories of good ol' twin-mole~!" Lavi said with his interest peaked.

"Calm yourself, Lavi." Komui chided as he rejoined them, "If it's not your place to know, you shouldn't pry."

"Boring~" Lavi sighed dramatically, his green eye scanning over every person in the room. "Our little Moyashi-chan sure his taking his sweet time."

Kanda knew what his lover was doing. As did everyone else.

However, he was the only one there who pictured it. He'd seen the kid touch himself enough times now to have a clear image in mind of how his fiancée looked at this very moment. He wanted to join the brat, really, but he also wanted Lavi to win, and that was even more important.

That didn't stop him from picturing his British lover whimpering and touching himsel—

"NOOOOO!" Wisely screamed, clutching his head in his hands. "DON'T YOU DARE, YU KANDA!"

Kanda calmly took a steaming mug of tea from the table, ignoring the stares. "Your fault for reading my thoughts."

 **(* - *)**

"I must say, this get together was fun." Lenalee said with a gentle smile.

Komui chuckled, agreeing with his little sister. "And perhaps the most interesting."

Allen, defeated, managed a weak smile, "I'm really sorry this get together ended up being the battleground for my and Lavi's stupid bet."

"A bet, huh?" Komui said crossing his arms. "Well, that certainly explains why you were trying to get Kanda to do what you normally tell him not to do."

"Of all times for him to actually behave himself..." Honestly, Allen would be lying if he weren't a little suspicious of his lover's lack of action. Did he really upset Kanda enough to warrant this?

"Well~! Whatever the case!" Lavi grinned, mischief clear in his emerald eye. "The point of the matter is, I win, so you tell me everything that's been going on."

Link sighed, not completely understanding what this whole ordeal was about. "Madarao, I believe it's time to head back."

The other CROW nodded, before picking up the smallest of their group, Kiredori having fallen asleep. Tewaku yawned, but stood up, and quickly thanked the Lees for having them. Wisely sighed and followed them; after all, Link was the one to drive him and the others here.

"At least we weren't attacked." Allen said, before sighing. "You have the folder, Lavi. Read what's in it, and if you have questions after that, then as promised, I'll answer truthfully."

"Is it... that bad?"

Allen gave the red-head a pained smile, before looking down at his feet. "Please... keep quiet about what you read."

"Alright..."

"Moyashi, hurry up, we're going now." Kanda called from the door. "I have the engine running, don't make me waste more gas than I'm already wasting."

"Coming!" Allen called out, before looking back to Lavi, "Please...not a word, okay?"

"Sure," Lavi said, and Allen's smile turned relieved.

"Thanks."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **This was fun~ I think there was a lot of fun with torturing Allen in this one xD (Poor Allen~)**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relation, even if I know I need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and if you hadn't already, follow to stay up to date, and give this story some love by favoring this work! Check out XavierForest's things too, and we'll see you next time!**

 **...On Fade to Gray!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hana: Another chapter...another realization we're getting close to the end.**

 **Allen: But it's a good ending, isn't it?**

 **Hana: Who knows?**

 **Lavi: I don't think I like ya being criptical like that, Han...XavierForest and Hanashi don't own D. Gray-man if you hadn't figured that much out yet.**

 **Hana: I'm just a fan waiting for the next chapter of the DGM manga~! Oh, and enjoy the chapter guys!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 37 - +_**

Lavi yawned, as he threw the folder on his desk. Sleep was his favorite thing to do, by far, but right now, he truly needed to put years of forced studying by his grandfather to good use. Slapping both sides of his face, he chanted a soft "Let's do this", and opened the blood-stained mystery before him. "Let's see what secrets you're hiding...huh? Yu?"

Another look and Lavi realized that it wasn't his friend, but rather an older man who looked a lot like him. Strange...was this Kanda's father? It was going to be a long night.

Still, it wasn't like he hadn't gotten used to those already.

He dryly laughed to himself. No time like the present to get this over with.

And thus began his long night.

 **(* - *)**

"You ungrateful little—!" Bookman had every intention of scolding his grandson for ditching work, and was taken aback when he found Lavi sleeping over his desk, a folder propped open towards the end of the files presented. Weary eyes took in the rare but familiar sight.

What was this idiot working on now?

Like this, he couldn't exactly stay mad at his grandson.

He carefully maneuvered his way through the "organized mess", before taking a quick glance at the documents that weren't completely hidden beneath Lavi's head and arms.

Crime reports? The old man queried. Whose files are these?

And more importantly, why was Lavi going through it?

There was only one thing he could do. Have the red-headed male tell him, willingly or not...or perhaps unwittingly.

It'd always been easy to get information out of that idiot. Whether that was a blessing or a curse...he wouldn't really know. It must've depended on who you were.

Bookman benefited from it most of the time, but it wasn't so good when his grandson was supposed to keep something quiet.

"Just like his father." Bookman uttered to himself. He would let Lavi sleep for now. Come morning, he'll see what his grandson was willing to say.

Even he wouldn't wake the boy now.

 **(* - *)**

Lavi yawned as the world slowly came into focus. He winced as he sat himself up, feeling the crick in his neck from sleeping on his desk all night. "Ugh..." he groaned, carefully massaging out the kink."Raku Kanda, was it?" With the use of his free hand, he flipped back to the first file, the image resembling his best friend looked at him with dead eyes. "Hard to believe this guy is in his late fifties."

And indeed it was hard to believe. The older man looked like he was in his thirties. His hair wasn't really long, but it was just enough to be pulled back. In fact, Lavi had to take another glance to realize the man did in fact have the beginnings of gray hair streaking through the otherwise raven hair. It was obvious where Yu Kanda got most his looks.

The man was pulling off being a new incarnation of Crowned Clown...but one thing the young man could tell very quickly was how his MO seemed to have evolved. As he read the files last night, he could see how it used to be very similar to how Allen once did it...perhaps minus the apologizing. Lavi highly doubted Raku Kanda was sorry for the men and women he ended. Medical reports were also found within the bowels of the folder, and after the death of his husband and partner, Okagi, the man had spiraled into depression. Before then, he never showed any signs of any mental disorders.

Was the death of his lover really enough to cause a perfectly mentally stable man to fall into the reaches of insanity's hold?

It seemed like it.

He could see why Allen wanted to keep this a secret from Kanda. Of course, that still didn't make it _right_.

Sighing, Lavi moved his hand from his neck, to lean his arm against the desk, while he supported his chin against the heel of his hand. "Yu should know about this." Lavi said. "But damn...even I'm afraid to see how Yu'll react if or when he comes across this."

"So it's about Yu Kanda." Bookman's voice sounded, but Lavi didn't react as he normally would.

"Yeah...I guess you saw these while I was passed out?"

"Only that they were case files." Bookman stated, as he once more made his way around the mess that was Lavi's room. "Don't you ever clean this pigsty?"

"I know where everything is." Lavi pouted. "Besides, it's not like I left the super rare and important books lying around."

"I will give you that, but nothing else." Bookman muttered. "Why are you looking at those files?"

"Gramps...if I tell ya what I know, will you swear to never let the information leave this room?"

"Fine," the old man agreed.

"It can't come out by accident."

Bookman sighed, pushing down his feelings of apprehension. "I'm more adept at keeping secrets than you, brat."

"Er...right..."

 **(* - *)**

"What?" Lenalee asked, her grip on the phone tight.

 _"That's my reaction too, Lena."_ Lavi's voice stated over the phone. Having just finished cleaning after their get together, Lenalee had answered the phone only to get a garbled wall of words coming from the redhead. _"I understand why Allen wouldn't want Yu to know about any of this."_

"You're also lucky I was the one to pick up the phone." Lena sighed. "But...that does explain something else..."

 _"What does?"_

"Raku Kanda you said, looks so much like Kanda...I think...I met him once. On accident."

 _"Wait, wait, wait, what?! You crossed paths with that guy?"_

"I thought he was Kanda at first...and then he said Kanda's name...but I didn't realize he did until he was already gone..."

 _"Small world...Lenalee, be careful if you ever see that man again. He's not completely right in the head at the moment."_

"Don't worry, none will stand a chance with my mighty kicks."

 _"I seriously just winced..."_ The Chinese female laughed at her mixed boyfriend's displeasure. _"Hey! Don't laugh!"_

"I'll talk to you later, Lavi...and don't worry, I won't say a thing. It's between you, me, and your grandfather, right?"

 _"Yeah...thanks Lena. Love ya."_

Lenalee smiled, stifling a small giggle. "I love you too, Lavi. I'll see you soon?"

 _"Later this afternoon?"_

"Mm...it's a date."

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen woke up to an empty bed, and the feeling of a chill that just wouldn't leave him be. It was so quiet...where was Timcanpy? Normally he'd at least hear his dog whining by now...carefully getting up, Allen's feet made contact with the soft carpet below. He padded towards the door, nightshirt hanging from his form, hiding his boxers only until midway to the hem of the material.

"Timcanpy?" He called out, but got no response from the dog. He gulped. This didn't feel right at all...or was he paranoid? As he reached the door, he pressed his ear against it. He couldn't hear anything, and backed away just to open the door. "Yu? Hello?" Making his way to the kitchen, he saw no meal waiting for him, or the man responsible for usually making him breakfast.

He did, however, see a note on the table. Sighing in relief, he went to pick it up, the familiar handwriting of his lover was on the parchment.

 _Moyashi,_

 _I got called in for something urgent today. May not be back for a while. Wisely came by while you were still sleeping. Tim needed to go out, so I simply put the responsibility on the mind picker. You were sleeping like the dead, by the way._

 _I'll see you when I get back home. Don't get into any more trouble._

 _—_ _Kanda_

Allen was filled with a sense of relief as he felt all of his anxiety leave him. It seemed he'd been way too paranoid as of late.

He wasn't sure why he had the feeling. Was it...maybe it was because Lavi had actually won their bet? Groaning to himself, Allen sat himself down.

Figuring it out wasn't getting him anywhere...at least not on an empty stomach. Breakfast first, analyzing paranoia later.

And since his fiancé wasn't here, he'd actually have to cook for himself.

Damn.

No! No! No! This was actually a perfect opportunity! Grinning, Allen jumped from his seat and began raiding the fridge for ingredients. "I'll show Yu I actually can cook. Then he can grovel at my feet at my superior skills~!"

 **(* - *)**

"What the HELL happened in here?!" Wisely exclaimed, shutting off the burners, and moving pots and pans to cooler surfaces...in this case, under the running water of the tap.

Allen went to speak, but then stopped himself. Staring glumly at the kitchen, he let himself think back to when he'd first began and he was still confident, and then on to when everything had started going south.

It looked horrible in here, even he would admit that. Every single dish he'd tried to make was either burnt to a flaking crisp or completely inedible. He'd also splattered something all over the counter, but for the life of him couldn't remember what the heck it was.

"Don't try cooking again. Seriously. Don't," Wisely said, getting the gist of what had happened by reading the boy's thoughts.

"Can we...maybe not tell him about all this?" Allen asked, looking to the other male with a hopeful expression.

"None of this happened." The mind reader agreed, "However. I'm going to give you cooking lessons when we've cleaned up your mess. THEN you can try bragging about your 'mad cooking skills', capiche?"

"Capiche," Allen repeated, nodding.

He'd never really had any reason to learn to cook, so from Wisely actually sounded pretty good.

Kanda normally cooked... and before that, the hospital had made his meals. And then before that... well he'd been staying at Lena's, so she'd made him food. And even before that... he'd eaten stuff that didn't need cooking and anything he could heat up using boiling water or a microwave.

Of course...even before that point...Mana used to cook him meals. Although, thinking back on it, he never made anything too extravagant. Macaroni and cheese from the package, scrambled eggs with toast...simple things.

The memories brought a small smile to his face. "As sweet as those are, we should get started."

"Ah...sorry?"

Wisely pointed to the pots. "You scrape off the black stuff and I'll wipe down the counter and floor."

"Fair enough..." Allen sighed, as he set to work on his given task.

 **(* - *)**

The process took longer than either of them cared to admit. Wisely even finding areas Allen himself wasn't so sure where they came from. He doubted those were his attempts though, considering those messes seemed older. By the time everything was cleaned as the day it was bought, it was already after two. "Food..." Allen whined, as he slumped over the table. "So...hungry...can't...go on..."

"Stop being melodramatic." Wisely sighed, taking the seat to the younger's right. "It wasn't that bad. You missed out on breakfast, big deal."

"You don't understand...I eat so much more than most people...super high metabolism."

"I wonder if that really is the case." Wisely said with a skeptical expression. "Either way. We're finally done...and I don't feel like cooking, much less teaching you at the moment...so we'll go out for lunch."

Timcanpy whined, having been watching them clean.

"Maybe we could go somewhere we can bring Tim." Allen thought, "Lord knows the poor thing gets bored silly when no one is home."

"Then perhaps you should get dressed, and out of pity, I'll pay for one-fourth the meal."

"Why only—?"

"Because I value my wallet's health."

"But my meals are so expensive," Allen groaned, already able to picture the high price of whatever he was going to get.

"Which is exactly why I'm not paying the full bill."

"You're mean." Pouted the silver-eyed male.

"And you're a glutton." Wisely jibed. "Get dressed, meet me and Tim by the door."

"Fine." Allen sighed in defeat.

His stomach growled.

"Urg..."

"Hurry up."

 **. . - * - . .**

"What the fuck is this?" Kanda wouldn't lie. He was perhaps glad he didn't get the chance to eat anything just yet. Today left no time for such a thing. He was more than certain if he actually had food in his stomach, then it would've been in the floor of the crime scene he found himself on.

A hand placed itself on Kanda's shoulder, he didn't need to look to know it was Fou. "Yeah, worse than how I initially described it, isn't it?"

"This is wrong on far too many levels."

"The scenes lately just keep getting worse," the woman said, eyes running over the room they were in.

About to make a comment, he was stopped when his phone rang. Checking the device, he cursed as he answered, "Let me guess, you found the killer dead?"

 _"No."_ It sounded like...what was her name? Kiredori? Who else was female and spoke so little?

Someone else took the phone, and he could tell this voice belonged to Tokusa, _"But perhaps death would be merciful for the state this poor son of a gun is in...you'll find out soon."_

"If I ever find out who that son of a bitch behind the mask is, I'm going to make sure he's that well acquainted with my blade."

 _"_ _And with Apocryphos?"_

"What about the Apo-guy?"

"I'll cleave that son of a bitch with a cleaver. I don't want that sick and twisted... _thing_ to have tainted my heirloom."

Fou nodded, crossing her arms, "Until then, we'll have to find all the damn body parts to send to Komui..." Her attention had then wandered over to her husband, who seemed worse for wear as he himself was examining the scene, "And in the meantime, I'll go stop Baka Bak from vomiting lunch all over the floor."

 _"Sounds like fun. Oh, Link just arrived, and yes Tewaku and Madarao our looking after the orphanage today. Thought you'd like to know."_

"Fine then. And Goushi?"

 _"We sent him to look after your little fiancé. With recent events, we can't be too careful."_

"I...actually appreciate that." Kanda begrudgingly admitted. "I need to finish up here, then I'll see the damage. Is that guy worse off than his victim was?"

 _"Like I said, death would've been merciful for the poor bastard."_ The line went dead after that, and Kanda couldn't help but wonder, was the killer truly worse off than the ones he killed here?

I didn't think it could get worse than... His eyes gave the area a once-over, trying not to really look at any of what was left.

"Hey, Special Agent Kanda, sir?" Kanda's gaze turned to the investigator that called out to him, "I think you might want to see this."

"What is it?" Asked the Japanese man. When he wasn't given an answer he clicked us tongue in annoyance, and headed to the other side of the room. What caught his attention made his stomach sink to the floor.

 _So pure, and yet not, has he not deceived you?_

 _The freshest of breaths, but deathly to breathe_

 _The angel is whom our holy father desires_

 _But with you in his way, you're the spawn of hellfire._

 _A fallout is inevitable, you'll lose your beloved sinner._

 _All you know will fall apart._

What... the fuck?

"It's written in blood." Said the other man. "But we won't know whose blood until we send it to forensics."

"This bastard must've been with that guy..."

"Um...'that guy', sir?"

"Che." This was getting out of control. Not to mention _stupid_. Who the hell wrote in blood these days?

No, scratch that. Who wrote in blood ever? "God fucking dammit." He hissed. "Listen up, I'm going to check on another crime scene. Send me a copy of that BS on the wall, as well whatever other evidence seems relevant to the case."

"Yessir!" The nameless man said, before getting to work. Kanda meanwhile, had turned on his heel, and headed to the coordinates Tokusa had sent him via text in that instant.

 **(* - *)**

"Holy fuck...is that a kid?" Kanda was in disbelief when he asked. Apparently, Tokusa wasn't kidding. The state of the person in question was barely alive as he watched the victim being carted into the ambulance.

"He may not have much of a chance." Tokusa sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We don't have his name, but honestly, he can't be any older than fourteen."

"Apocryphos is a sick bastard." Pulling someone so young into something like this? Just what the hell was going on?

"It was him." Kiredori stated. "But...he was caught."

"Caught?" Kanda inquired.

The smallest in the group moved to the side, revealing a little girl who couldn't be any older than Lala. That fact alone made Kanda feel sick knowing someone that young had witnessed something like this. Taking a breath, Kanda walked to the little girl, and kneeled before her, she clung onto Kiredori's sleeve, trying to hide. "Don't be afraid."

The twin-braided girl released her sleeve, and started moving her hands while the little girl watched with focused eyes, before timidly nodding. "She's deaf, she cannot hear."

"Then how-she was with that boy." Kanda realized. "Ask her if she knows his name."

Kiredori translated the words to signs, and the girl was quick to answer back. "She says she knew that boy for a month. He only gave her a name of Alex, but nothing more."

"Damn..." Things really were going to shit. "Is she injured anywhere?"

"I do not think so."

"Ask for her name." Kanda ordered. Nodding once, she did as asked.

"Sarah," Kiredori translated.

"Does she have an address?" The Japanese male asked, wanting the girl removed from this place and back home ASAP.

After a quick exchange of hand signs between the two, the normally silent female looked up to Kanda with a nod. "She lives three blocks east of here."

"Someone take her home then."

"I'll do it," Kiredori offered.

As the two left, Kanda looked around. "Tell me something." He sighed, perhaps feeling more tired than he should be, "What else did you find on the scene?"

"So far, that kid headed for the ER is all we got." Tokusa said. "I'm sure Link already scoured the scene."

"Knowing him, yeah," Kanda agreed, before pushing his bangs back and groaning. "These cases just keep getting worse."

"They will only prove to become more so." Link's voice sounded. "I found the killer's body. Seems what really happened was this: Those kids both saw Apocryphos killing him, but only the boy was seen spying. Our "friendly priest" had given chase, all the while the boy hid the little girl."

"And worried for his safety, she follows, and perhaps gasps loudly, as she sees the scene unfurl..." Kanda finished.

"Most likely."

"Then it's a good this she wasn't attacked."

"Indeed." Tokusa agreed. "What else did you manage to find?"

"Not much," Link admitted.

Kanda groaned, feeling a strong migraine coming over him. "I hate my job right now."

"Let's hope the boy will survive and be up to telling us what occurred today." Link said. Kanda grunted his approval.

 **(* - *)**

"Ah...so young..." Allen mused seeing the newest news on the TV.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

 _I'll do what I want_ , the youngest thought, but swallowed what was in his mouth."But in all seriousness...I hope that kid is okay...I wonder what happened..."

Wisely shrugged. "Perhaps another victim for Apocryphos."

Allen's face visibly paled. "That doctor that wasn't an actual doctor?"

"That's the one. You're lucky he didn't get around to doing anything to you."

From white to green, Allen honestly felt like vomiting. He refused to let anyone but Yu touch him like that.

"Amen." The silver-eyed Brit bluntly stated. A smile grew on his face as he saw the camera switch to an interview. "Oh! Yu's giving a statement now!"

"This should be good...hey! May we have a speaker for the Telly?

"Huh? The TV?" Asked the server that was passing by their table.

Wisely groaned, before glaring at the confused teenaged girl, "GET. THE. SPEAKER! Post haste if you _kindly_ will."

"Uh... sure!"

Allen watched the girl hurry off in search of the speaker. "You didn't have to be rude. Besides, you should try to remember that British vocabulary isn't something everyone in this country can understand."

"Everyone knows what a Telly is," Wisely stated.

"Yes, but I'm saying you should probably take that into consideration next time."

Wisely snorted. "Please, it's hardly my fault Americans are so uneducated."

"Don't be mean," Allen chided, and then took another bite of his food, eyes drifting back to the screen.

"I guess they're not yet interviewing...either that or Yu's being his normal prissy self."

"He's most definitely annoyed with the questions." The mind reader was tempted to laugh, but decided against it. "Oh? Isn't that Link? Looks like he's trying to be peace maker...and perhaps failing."

"H-Here you go!" A speaker was slammed on the table, before the server ran off.

"See what you did, Wise? You scared her." Allen pouted, before tuning the device presented. It wasn't long before the voices that matched the TV in question was found. "Oh, I guess it was a technical thing."

 _"We're sorry about that, Mr. Kanda..."_ A female's voice apologized. _"I just got word the sound is now working...would you answer the question previously asked?"_

 _"There's nothing to say."_ Kanda tersely stated. _"At this point, we only know as much as you do on the case."_

"It's weird seeing him so professional..." Allen mused.

Actually... he kinda liked it...

Maybe he could get his fiancé to act all serious like this the next time they role-played during sex.

"Did you _really_ just think that?" Wisely asked, more astounded than upset.

"Uh...did I?" Allen asked. "What did I think again...?"

"Don't try that with me, idiot." Wisely warned the younger. "Let's just listen to what your fiancé has to say, who knows? Maybe you'll find out a little more of what he's been up to."

His cheeks warm, Allen turned his attention back to his fiancé.

 _"Mr. Kanda, what do you have to say about the recent events of killers of these scenes turning up dead only blocks away? These very instances seem very reminiscent of the Apocryphos incident months back."_ A male reporter stated.

 _"_ _Special Agent Kanda, what are your feelings of the rumors of Apocryphos' being bailed out of jail by an insider?"_

 _"As of right now, we are all on high alert to catch that man. I have never heard of that rumor, but I will be looking into it._ "

Like the vultures they were, the reporters began bombarding the man with question after question, and Allen had to admit, he was proud of the man for not going off on a rampage.

"He probably doesn't want to deal with what happens if he loses it on live television," Wisely commented offhandedly.

"I guess you're right." Allen said after quickly thinking it over. "I'm still impressed with his ability to stay cool...you've seen how he is with Lavi...and even me in cases."

"Yes, but those are three different types of 'losing it'." Sensing his companion's confusion, the eldest of the two sighed. "With the press, he'll most likely stick to swearing. With Lavi, it gets violent. And with you..." Wisely grimaced.

"Physical?" Allen supplied not-so-helpfully.

"Shut up and keep watching."

Allen stuck out his tongue, but otherwise turned to face the TV once again. This was a pretty long segment on the news, wasn't it? It must've been breaking news if that were the case.

 _"Special Agent Kanda, are you fearful that whoever is behind all this will eventually get to you, yourself?"_

 _"Che. If you're going to repeat these questions, then this interview is over."_

 _"Ah! Wait! Agent Kanda!"_

 _"Don't waste my time with this,"_ Kanda growled, and stalked away from the camera.

"Well..." Allen looked down at his food. "At least he didn't swear."

"I suppose that's an upside." Wisely decided after a short while. "I suppose we've loitered here long enough-oh?"

"Link?"

 _"I appologize for his actions. To answer your questions, we assure you that we are in fact working hard to find whoever his responsible for the release of that man, and the convict himself. That's all the time we have, thus this press questioning is over."_

"Gotta love how he leaves no room for questions." Allen half laughed. "Good ol' Howard Link."

"Oh! May we have the check now please?" Allen called out to their actual server.

"Sure thing. I'll be back in a little while." He said, before heading to the back.

"Thanks."

Wisely poked Allen's arm. "Remember. I'm only paying for a fourth of your meal."

"Yeah... I know..." Damn.

 **. . - * - . .**

When Allen returned home, he was surprised to see Lavi waiting outside his door. "What brings you here, Lavi?"

"Raku Kanda, huh?" Lavi said, taking the folder from his bag, and handed back to Allen, "I don't think this should be kept from Yu."

"Keep what from—?" Wisely had cut himself off, as his eyes trailed towards the folder Allen was accepting from the taller. When the image from Lavi's memory hit him, he found himself paling. "THAT MAN!"

"Wisely?" Allen asked.

"That... THAT GUY!"

Okay. Allen was worried. "Have you met him before?"

"That's was the bloody wanker that thought I was you!"

"You mean the day you ran over to the hospital?" Lavi asked in disbelief. "Al..."

"It's news to me too!" Allen defended himself. "Wisely—"

"He's also that same guy from your memory glimpse." Wisely interrupted. "They're one in the same."

Before anyone could get any louder, Allen unlocked the front door. He didn't want someone else accidentally hearing this. "We're going inside."

The other two males nodded, going in when prompted.

 **(* - *)**

"Let me get this straight," Lavi said, feeling a migraine coming on. "Raku Kanda is Crowned Clown...may be a little mentally unstable...working under Apocryphos...and is super jealous of Yu's happiness...all because his partner died?"

"In...a nutshell." Allen admitted. "But some of what you said about Raku is new to me...I never got the chance to read what you did."

"And he thought you were Allen." Lavi clarified, pointing at Wisely. "I guess that part is a little understandable...except for...y'know, slightly darker skin and gold eyes over silver."

"Thank you captain obvious." Wisely sneered. He sighed, before tilting his head back on the couch he was seated on. "Things seemed to have become more complicated than they originally are...and you said Lenalee had come into contact with him once?"

"While delivering an album to Komui, as she told me."

Wisely groaned, running a hand through his white hair. "This is all kinds of messed up..."

"Understatement of the century I'm sure." Lavi agreed. "But...now that we know so much...what are—Allen, you gonna answer that?"

"Uh...yeah..." The youngest said, as he pulled out his ringing phone. "It's Eliade?"

"Why are you questioning it?"

"I guess...I didn't expect to hear from her." He admitted, before answering. "Eliade? Huh? Wait, what?"

"What's going on," Lavi whispered, nudging Wisely, who was listening in on their friend's conversation by reading the boy's thought.

"Literally nothing to do with this." He told Lavi. "Apparently, she's calling for advice. Seems Krory doesn't wish for Eliade to help with the storefront ...at least until the baby comes."

Allen nodded his affirmative, before going back to his phone call.

"But why call Allen?"

"Because Kanda isn't always fond of Allen working. He can relate to that." Allen's form visibly flinched as he turned to glare at Wisely.

'Stop picking my brain like that' he mouthed, "I'm sorry, what was that, Eliade?"

"So our dear Moyashi-chan is like a pregnant woman?"

Still talking to Eliade, Allen punched Lavi in the arm.

"Ow..."

"Served you right, dumb rabbit."

"Cruel, Wise...cruel..."

Ignoring the comment, Wisely decided to correct Lavi's earlier remark, "Allen works. Kanda believes there's no need for him to do so."

"Huh. I didn't know about that."

"Kanda makes a lot, so Allen doesn't actually have to work. However, we both know he's incredibly stubborn and hates having everything done for him."

"Right..." The red-head mumbled, eye on the youngest in the room. "Still... he should just let himself be pampered."

"Ah, one moment Eliade." Allen covered the receiver, once again giving his companions 'the look', "Yu might be fine and dandy if I were a stay-at-home...whatever I would be, but I'm not."

"What's wrong with that?" Asked Lavi. "Sounds like it'd be pretty rad."

"I'm not okay with being a freeloader. Even if I have to force it to him, I do what I can to pay half the rent." With that said, Allen went back to his call, "Sorry about that, Eliade."

Lavi looked at Wisely and grinned.

"Don't say it," the white-haired man warned.

Lavi opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't you dare."

Lavi stepped away from the others and, feeling pretty good about himself, he said, "Even if he wasn't working, I'm sure he'd still be ' _paying his half of the rent_ '."

It was in that next instant, where Lavi found himself kissing the floor.

Allen stepped on the red-head's back, the sadistic glare on his face rivalling only that of his fiancé's. "Could you please give me a moment, Eliade." After listening to the woman's response, the young Brit further dug his heel into his friend. "What was that, Rabbit?"

"Bah! Uncle! I give! I won't do it again!"

Allen pressed a little harder against the begging red-head, before finally showing mercy. "Don't you _ever_ say anything like that again. Capiche?"

"Even if he agrees, we both know he'll eventually do it again," Wisely interjected, boringly watching the two.

"Of course I know...but I wonder what Lenalee would say or do if I ever let slip that little incident from late last year~?"

Wisely blinked looking to Lavi in complete disbelief. "You actually did something as foolish as that?!"

"I do a lot of things...which are you talking about...?"

"Hoh? There's more I can use against you? Do tell."

"Nice try, li'l buddy." Lavi said crossing his arms. He seemed triumphant, as he continued, "With my perfect memory, I already know you really don't got shit on me."

Allen merely shrugs, the grin never leaving. "Think of it this way, I know it never happened, you know it never happened...but for all our sweet, caring, and beloved Lenalee, who's she more likely to believe?"

"Diabolical..." Wisely breathed, both completely impressed, and frightened at the same time.

Allen's face slowly morphed from the current devilish expression to an angelic one. The purest of innocence. "Lenalee! Lenalee! I was told to never speak of this by Lavi!"

Lavi and Wisely could only gape.

"It killed me inside keeping something so important from you...but the truth is...Lavi tried to do something I wasn't okay with doing!"

Deciding to help Lavi out a bit, Wisely gestured to the phone in Allen's hand. "Shouldn't you go back to that. It's not right to keep a lady waiting."

"Making sure Lavi behaves himself for the time being." Allen said with a shrug, before picking up the call once more, "I'm sorry about that, I had a problem named Lavi to deal with."

"So mean." Lavi pouted.

"If you weren't such an idiot, you wouldn't get into these kinds of situations as often as you do," Wisely told the red-head.

"But the opportunity was too good to pass up though..."

"Then pass it up next time." Retorted the ex-NOAH.

"Now why would I do that?"

 _You're right. There's no way a suicidal idiot would ever do that_ , the ex-NOAH thought to himself.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **And scene! Here ends the chapter...and poor Allen...all he wanted was food...and he nearly burns down the kitchen...you really can't leave him alone for five minutes.**

 **Y'all know the drill~! Leave a comment and let us know how we're doing! If you wanna stay up to date with new chapters as they come, then follow this story, and show it some love by favoriting the story! Go check out Xavier's stuff if you hadn't already, and we'll see you next week...**

 **On Fade to Gray!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hana: New chapter is new~**

 **Kanda: Che. You're too excited for this bullshit.**

 **Allen: -sighs- Are you really surprised?**

 **Hana: -shrugs- Well, either way, neither of us, XavierForest nor myself own D. Gray-man. So that said, enoy the new chapter~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 38 - +_**

Exhausted, Allen flopped onto the couch. Lavi and Wisely had gone home only moments ago. He'd already hidden the folder, deciding to look through it a little later. Timcanpy jumped on the couch beside his master, resting his head on the white-head's chest. "Heavy..."

The dog snorted.

"Seriously Tim."

When the dog didn't move, Allen just smiled and scratched behind his pet's ears.

Timcanpy answered with a sloppy kiss to the boy's cheek.

"HEY!" He jolted up, looking behind him to pout at the loyal companion. "Really, Tim?"

Said Rottweiler barked in excitement, almost as though to tease his master.

"You're impossible."

Timcanpy then nuzzled in closer to the human's chest, and Allen couldn't help but hug the dog closer.

"Thank you for always being there, Tim," Allen mumbled. And he _was_ thankful. Truly, truly thankful.

"What time is it anyway?" Allen found himself asking. Tim nudged his shoulder, and Allen laughed at the gesture. "Hungry? At least I can feed one of us, yeah? So...dinner time."

His stomach grumbled.

"Didn't I... just eat... like, two hours ago?"

The young British male sighed in defeat as he recalled lunch. "Right...I had to hold back on my meal bill..." Well, he still had his music store job...but it didn't pay him nearly enough to feed his appetite. "I guess I can start job hunting. After I feed you, Tim."

No sooner did he say that, he heard the door unlock, before opening. Turning to face where the door was, he smiled as Kanda entered. "What's with the look, Moyashi?" The elder asked, as he placed his keys on the table.

"I saw you on TV today."

"Did you now?"

"That psycho is really out there?"

Kanda was silent, before sighing. "Yeah. Someone paid his bail without the police knowing." He admitted. "It annoys me enough to know he could've gotten you at the hospital, but to have that son of a bitch out on the streets? That only puts me on edge."

"Huh."

"We should get him soon, though. He's bound to mess up eventually."

"True. Even the best do." And by that, he was referring to himself and NOAH. He'd messed up big time then, but he kinda liked the end result.

"You look a little stiff though." The younger noted, taking in Kanda's posture. "Did you stress yourself out again?"

"Che."

"Honestly, what do I have to do to get you to take better care of yourself?"

Kanda smirked and raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"No." Allen was still peeved about losing that bet. It _should_ have been a sure thing...

"And why not? You were all over me the other day."

To that Allen blushed. "Th-that was...gah! BaKanda."

"I bet you're hungry. I heard from a neighbor there was a god-awful stench coming from our flat." Kanda eyed the younger as said male became a shade of red darker, "So, what was the damage?"

"It…was cleaned up..." Which neighbor was the one to snitch? Was it that elderly lady across the hall?

"Alright, I'll give you credit where it counts." Kanda relented. "But you do know you're banned from the kitchen, right?'

"Wisely was gonna teach me...but cleaning took longer than expected..."

"You can cook at his place then."

"Yuuu," Allen whined, turning on the puppy-dog eyes. "He'll be watching over me, so it won't happen again."

A sudden switch from nonchalant non-compliance to lust caused the Brit to flinch back. He shouldn't have been surprised when the older male forced him against the kitchen counter and leaned in close.

Kanda slipped a leg between the boy's, smirk returning when he heard his lover's breath hitch.

Allen gasped when he felt his partner's knee press firmly against his crotch. He couldn't help himself as his body reacted automatically to the other man's actions, and he thrust against the leg, moaning in approval when it ground his right back. It felt like forever since they'd actually done anything together. He hadn't been lying when he'd said that he'd missed Kanda's hands. Hell, he'd missed much more than the jerk's hands.

Lips appeared at his ear, the older male's soft breathing tickling his skin. Damn. That turned him on even more.

He quivered with desire.

"No." And with that, Kanda backed away and left the room, abandoning his fiancé, who sported much more than the beginnings of an erection.

Allen stared at the place where the man had disappeared, before looking blankly down at the ground. "You're such a bastard."

Why, oh why did the older man do these things to him?

Did the jerk think it was fun?

After very little thought, Allen decided that yes. Kanda probably did. "Jerk..."

And the problem south of the equator wasn't going to solve itself...looks like he'd have to get rid of it himself, or...make his fiancé take care of the problem he started...

Kanda would make him beg for it. Allen dejectedly realized.

It was decided. He'd just go take a nice long shower and fix the problem his stupid lover had got him in. He didn't need Kanda's help.

With his decision made, Allen marched towards his and Kanda's shared room, but not before he heard a whine from his faithful dog. "Er...right...feed you first then.."

Allen quickly retrieved Timcanpy's food and poured a decent amount into the dog's bowl.

"Think that's enough?" He asked, crouching down beside the bowl.

He immediately regretted the action, however when he felt the material brush against him. "Shite...I'll see you in a bit, m'kay Tim?"

The bog barked, then dug into his meal.

Deeming his new task completed, Allen made a beeline for the room he shared with Kanda.

Said Japanese male looked up when his little lover entered their room and glared at him.

"What? Pissed off you didn't get anything from me?" He teased, "Why not go cry about it?"

"You...!"

"Me what, Moyashi?"

"You're... You've been such a dick lately!" Allen hissed, scowling.

"Aren't I always?" Kanda challenged, removing his shirt, "But last I checked, you enjoy it when I act that way, so what's the big deal?" The article was placed in the hamper as he continued to speak, "Perhaps you could consider my current actions as punishment."

"What did I do to even warrant _that_ during the get together?!"

"Is this what that's about? I would've thought you'd of been fine if I...as you put it, 'behave myself'?"

 _Boy, did you pick a shitty time to decide that..._

The boy unhappily gathered up some fresh clothes from the chest of drawers. "I'm going to take a shower," he grumbled.

"Hn, a shower doesn't sound like a bad idea."

The younger of the two glowered, "You're not joining me." He wanted to play the punishment game? Then fine, two can play at that game.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want you to," Allen said.

"And you believe I'll still follow through with what you say, why?"

Well, Allen didn't have an answer for that, but as if he was going to give in! "I don't think you deserve so much as a shower with me. I mean, the one time I perhaps willingly beg for you to touch me, and you decide to actually behave yourself? That was humiliating."

"The fact you deliberately acted like a horny little slut practically in front of our peers? I think your humiliation was rather warranted."

 _A slut, am I?_ Allen felt his chest turn cold. "You try to get me to act like that all the time... So it's not fun when I'm willing?"

"Don't get me wrong, mo-ya-shi. I thought that was perhaps one of the most arousing sites I've ever seen."

"Then why—?"

"I was rather curious to see how far you'd go...would you have completely given up when I didn't give you the time of day? _Or_ would you have taken control, and attempt to dominate?"

Allen blinked, "Huh?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have let you." The kid didn't have his trust. Not when there was still something Allen Walker was still keeping secret. "Still, if only we hadn't been interrupted..."

The blood pulsing through his veins seemed to have picked up in speed, though Allen was more than certain most of that was heading south. "I-I..." The younger gulped, feeling as though his mouth were drying up. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? "Y-Yu...w-what would y-you have done...I-if there w-weren't...?"

Kanda smirked, as he sauntered to his now obviously aroused fiancé. He lifted the younger's face by his chin to look him in the eye. "Why tell you in grueling detail when I can just _do_ all those lovely things to you, hm?"

"I-I'm still mad..." Allen said, voice breathy. The clothes in his hands fell to their feet.

"Then...let me make it up to you, Koi." The elder murmured, before placing a gentle kiss to his young lover's upturned lips.

"How?"

Kanda ran his fingers lightly over the bulge in his lover's pants. "What do you want me to do?"

Silver eyes began growing hazy, as a shiver raced down his spine. "Yu...I-I want..."

"It's not hard, tell me what you want to do." He whispered into Allen's neck, before peppering kisses along the pale column presented.

"Uhm... I..."

Lips curling further up at the corners, Kanda gave the boy's arousal a gentle squeeze.

Biting back a gasp, Allen moved his hands to his fiancé's firm shoulders. "N-nothing too rough... I just..."

"Speak up, koi...I just might go against your request."

Allen's body trembled. "I... I don't want any toys... and... can we try sixty-nining again... maybe?"

"So you like that, do you?"

"A-and..." Allen gasped, bucking his hips against the hand that was bringing him pleasure between his legs, "F-for foreplay...I-I have an idea..."

"You do, do you?"

Unable to speak, Allen nodded frantically. Damn, just how much did he miss this?

"Well?" Kanda prompted, applying more pressure to the bulge. "What is it?"

"W-When I s-saw you o-on the TV — _ngh~!_ — t-the way you were s-speaking..." Oh gods, that hand! "I-I w-was th-thinking... _nyaah~_ Y-Yu...!"

"How was I speaking, Koi?" Kanda inquired, genuinely curious.

"Well..." Allen's cheeks went red. "You w-were... being really professional... and s-serious..."

"Oh?" Now this was an interesting development, "So, rather than what I was actually saying...were you really thinking of the kinky things I'd say to you when we're together alone?"

Embarrassed, Allen nodded, biting his lip as lips found their way to the junction of his neck and shoulder. "I-I did..."

Cock throbbing at the confession, Kanda sucked at his fiancé's pale skin.

"Y-Yu...!"

"With that being said, do you want me to use this tone of voice to make you squirm as I play with your body?" It vaguely amazed Allen how Kanda's tone had changed from teasing to becoming the professionally serious man he saw on TV with Wisely...and damn that was hot.

"Y-Yes..."

"Hn. I see." Kanda moved back a step and let his eyes rove up and down the boy's body. "You're dirtier than I thought you were."

 _Yeah..._ Allen thought, feeling heat pooling in his abdominal region. _That tone is such a total turn-on._

"Then...maybe you should — _mm, g-gods_ — m-maybe you should...sh-should c-clean me u-up?"

"Clean you up, huh?" Kanda purred, "I doubt that would do much good because you'll only be dirtier than when you started."

"I-I... Don't you... like it when... I'm dirty?" Allen shyly asked, stiffening when Kanda's arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

Silver eyes widened before shutting tightly, his groin being pressed into Kanda's, and damn, the man was just as hot as he was right then. "I think you can plainly tell just how much I love seeing you at your filthiest, mo-ya-shi." He said into the smaller male's ear. "So, shed those annoying clothes for me, and let me see you in full."

Taking hold of what little confidence he possessed, Allen rubbed his covered cock against his lover's. " _Nnnh!_ O-okay..."

Kanda thrust right back, grinding their bulges together.

Had Kanda of still been wearing his shirt, he was pretty sure those scratches now on his skin would've been tear marks on his shirt. But he'd admit it that was hot how his beloved moyashi would grasp hold of him when he was thrown into endless sea of pleasure he himself would give the younger male.

The younger male seemed to be too into grinding against him to have remembered to remove the clothing like he so-kindly asked just moment ago. Well, if he wanted to lose another shirt, then that was on him, and not Kanda.

He probably wouldn't hear the end about it after this though.

"You're taking too long..." He grunted, before moving his hands in favor of grasping hold of the fabric of the younger lad's shirt, and tearing it down the middle.

"H-Hey!"

"It's not like it's one of you pristine shirts." Kanda pointed out, before eying all the skin he revealed to himself. Most his previous marks had faded away, or were scarred...and of course by scarred him mostly meant the one wound he inflicted in the younger's lower torso. However, he instead traced the larger of the scars with the tips of his fingers. "I never will forgive that bastard for what he did to you."

The Brit pressed his chest right up against his lover's, arms winding around the man's neck. His nipples, hard from the cold air, felt great against his fiancé's bare skin. "I thought you were gonna be all professional with me, Special Agent Kanda~"

Kanda paused, then his expression turned serious. "Is this more to your liking, brat?"

Allen shuddered. "You bet it is."

Kanda's smirk was broad, as his hands traveled to the firm rump of his lithe lover, grasping it, he forced a gasp from the wanton male, and hissed when Allen arched, their clothed cocks brushing against each other. "It's almost like our first meet..." The elder managed to growl, "How about we reenact that...but go where I wanted it to go, hm?"

"Oh?" Was Allen's breathy reply, "So, did this — _haah~_ — p-perverted copper c-catch me in a q-questionable — _AH! GODS!_ "

"Yes, caught in the act at the scene of the crime..." Kanda had ground Allen's hips against his as he spoke, before heading to their bed. "I'll have to interrogate this particular person of interest."

"D-Do you now~?" He was soon placed atop the soft bedding, Allen shimmied just slightly when he was released, making room for the elder to follow. He rested his head against the pillows, and allowed his arms to rest just above his head, a sultry smile on his face, "But...I may not talk so easily, Special Agent Yu Ka-n-da~"

"You will," Kanda promised, before pinching one of the boy's nipples. "They all do eventually."

"AH!" Allen squirmed at the touch, wondering if this was how his fiancé had wanted their meeting to go.

"I'm a man that gets what he wants...because I know _exactly_ how I can get it." By then, Kanda had one hand messing with the exposed chest of the younger male, and the other cupping the tent that the straining cock below had made. "And I won't need all those fun gadgets to do it with you."

"Mm~ s-sounds ch-challenging~"

"It's not. Getting people to squeal is my specialty." To prove his point, Kanda gave his lover's cock a quick squeeze, and the boy moaned, back arching. "See?"

"N-Not much o-of a s-squeal..." Allen panted, the glint of a challenge was clear in his lust-veiled eyes.

Rising to the challenge, Kanda grinned, "Oh? Then it seems I need to be more drastic in my methods, now don't I?"

"You c-can try, but— _nyah!_ " The Brit could feel Kanda's hand still resting between his legs, pressing him hard.

"I don't believe I need to 'try', as you put it." The FBI agent mused, "Hm...to find what I need, then perhaps I should start with a...full body search?"

Kanda's hands moved to the boy's hips, before slowly trailing up his fiancé's sides, dipping beneath what was left of Allen's torn shirt.

"What — _ngh~!_ — W-what searching? S-seems you have other motives, Agent Kanda..."

"Perhaps...I myself have...ulterior motives." Kanda grinned, before pressing his knee against the boy's crotch. Allen's silver eyes were wide as he arched into the man above him, a silent scream escaping his lips.

"O-Oh gods!"

"Heh. It's just your bad luck to have gotten this kind of officer."

Allen's hands clenched themselves into tight fists, his shot nails leaving crescent-shaped marks in his skin. "Y-yeah... B-bad luck... _haah_... that I got... the pervy one..."

The things that the elder did to him felt so amazingly good. It'd been far too long. His body had begun to ache from lack of the man's usual attention. A physical manifestation of his own psychological weakness, no doubt.

Did that mean that he was addicted to sex?

Or was he just addicted to his lover's touches?

Yeah... that sounded about right...

The last part...not the whole addicted to sex part...he amended to himself. "Don't start daydreaming. You'll get your just desserts soon enough...now, tell me where you're hiding it."

"H-Hiding s-sir?" It was also rather difficult to keep up the foreplay scenario they created for themselves with Kanda's hands being so good at distracting him...

"Is it... here?" Kanda's fingers passed the boy's lips, breaching his fiancé's mouth's only defense.

"Is this where it's hidden?" The man pressed down on Allen tongue.

Allen mewled, opening his mouth to allow further access. "Nwaah~"

Smirking, he continued his 'search', inspecting the slippery orifice, getting his fingers thoroughly drenched. "It doesn't look like it's here...I wonder...where else could you be hiding something?"

"Fwoh fine wahnyfing."

"Try not speaking with your mouth full." Kanda chided, but otherwise fought the urge to chuckle at the younger's disgruntled look. "Cute."

Allen's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Still, you're such a troublesome suspect. Maybe I should check further down."

The hand that wasn't currently 'examining' Allen's mouth, had made its way down between the smaller male's legs, roughly grasping the bulge that tented the pants covering it. "FWAAAH~!"

"Yes...it seems something is hiding down there...I'll need you to remove your pants." Much too soon for his liking, the elder retreated, leaving Allen a mess of nerves and desire. "Go on. I need to make sure you don't try anything, after all."

 _Damn..._ Allen thought, body tingling. _Kanda's just too good at this..._

"C-can you really t-trust me to _willingly_ do anything?" Allen panted, managing to prop himself up with his arms. "Sounds like...sounds like to me you're using your job for...for a strip tease..."

"I'm doing no such thing. You're the one not telling me anything, so that means I have to resort to other methods to get what I want." Kanda's hands found their way to the waistband of the Brit's pants. "Now be quick about it. What you're doing now is wasting my time and obstructing my investigation."

"I... what you're doing i-is..."

Kanda yanked his lover's pants down to the boy's knees, revealing dark black boxers with a wet patch staining the tented material.

"Well, well, well...what have we here?"

With the gaze he received, Allen felt himself squirm. "Ne...would the tall dark and handsome man from the FBI...be interested in... _really_ investigating me~?"

"You don't even question what I'm even searching for..." Kanda mused, "you sound so sure of yourself that I'm not finding anything out of you."

"Because I've nothing to hide, _special_ agent~"

"I don't believe you," Kanda said, pulling his fiancée's pants all the way off.

"You're pretty eager," The younger would give himself some credit. He didn't think he could say that as calmly as he could, despite the state his mind was in at that moment. "To investigate."

Kanda allowed himself a small smirk. "Because this is the fun part of the job."

"I would've thought having you hands on me would be the fun part of your job."

"Che."

"Was I mistaken?" He wouldn't lie, that actually felt a little hurtful.

"Investigating you like this allows me to do whatever I want with your body," the Japanese male grumbled, and placed a hand over the wet tented area of the boy's boxers. "That's why it's fun."

"That doesn't sound professional at all, Mr. Special Ag— AAAH!" Allen had fallen back to the pillows as his cock was grabbed to the increasingly growing wet splotch. " _Nyaah~! Haaah!_ "

"Who said I was ever aiming for professionalism?"

Allen tried to rub himself against the hand, loving the feeling his partner was providing to his lower body.

"Besides, this is an interrogation. And I do so enjoy mixing business with pleasure."

"O-Of c-course y...Yu do..." The younger managed with a triumphant grin. "P-perverted c-copper y-you are... _NYAAAH~!_ "

The older man's smirk only grew. "You just love tossing that word around, don't you?" He pressed down on the boy's arousal, pride filling him when his little lover moaned. "Look at yourself. Who's the real pervert here?"

"Ah! Y-Yu!" Damn, he felt like he was going to cum quicker than he normally would...and even if he weren't, he still felt like he would either way with Kanda's hand now pumping him. "Nyaah~ Ah! S-So g-good~!"

"Hn. You're only proving my point," Kanda said, hand squeezing and fondling his fiancée through the cloth. "What a dirty suspect."

"D-dirty c-copper!" Allen shot back.

"I'm only doing my job."

Allen opened his mouth to respond, but instead managed only a yelp when his boxers suddenly disappeared.

Devilish grin in place, Kanda threw the Brit's last article of clothing to the floor, deeming it unnecessary. "And I'm pretty damn good at my job."

"From what I've seen, y— _ah!_ " The boy flinched reflexively as something brushed his entrance. "D-don't you think y-you're going a b-bit t-too far, Sp-Special Agent?"

I'm just about to perform the cavity check," the dark-haired male informed the boy, enjoying the panicked look in his partner's eyes at the statement. "It's standard protocol."

Allen's didn't even have the time to speak before a finger slipped inside his ass.

"I'm nice, so I'll go slowly," Kanda said, as the ring of muscle clenched around his intruding digit. "Che. Not making this easy for me..." He added another finger and probed his lover's inner walls.

" _Aaaahn~_!"

"Have you hidden it here?" He asked, further stretching the boy's anus and prodding everything his fingers could reach.

" _Haah!_ Sp-Special Agent Kanda~!"

"Hn? Ready to talk?"

"N-not in y-your dr—!" Allen chocked on the words, eyes screwing shut as pleasure filled his body.

Kanda jabbed his fingers repeatedly into his fiancée's prostate. "Since you're such a stubborn one, I'll have to step up my game a bit."

 _Step up? Just how does he plan on doing that?!_ Asked the only small percentage that was somehow still sane. "Ah! C-cum...! G-gonna c-cum!" And he really was.

But not if his sadistic lover had anything to say about that. The hand that wasn't doing anything, had begun to roughly pump his straining cock, and Allen screamed in lustful delight at the treatment of his erected organ. All good things never last as long as Allen would like, and very soon after, that talented hand had begun to slow to a stop, allowing the grip to tighten, and as a result, prevent his first release of their session.

"The trick is to make the subject uncomfortable," Kanda explained, a third finger joining the other two. "And I'll continue until it's almost _unbearable_ for you."

"Y-YU!" He couldn't think straight anymore...he could barely breathe, that hand, those fingers...he could vaguely feel tears falling down his cheeks at how much he was feeling at that moment. "A-ah! Nyaah~! Yu~"

"Hn...it seems I may need a better look at this."

"H-huh...?"

"It's not good if you're coherent..." Kanda rubbed his fingers into the spot where he knew his lover's prostate to be, feeding on the pleasured screams that came next.

And how musical it was to hear his smaller lover's screams. Kanda shuddered in anticipation, knowing that the deeper Allen is plunged into the raging sea of pleasure, the more he knew he could get away with. The more he could make the younger submit to him, open up to him.

 _Only_ him.

"Is the suspect ready to give in yet?"

Allen didn't respond, too lost in his body's senses to even hear the words.

"Not talking, are we?" This was perhaps one of the best excuses to mess with the younger. But...it wouldn't hurt to drown Allen in a little more pleasure. After all, the body was honest, especially during sex, was it not? Allen Walker was no exception to the rule between them. "Alright then."

Kanda gave his fiancée's dick a tight squeeze and then dug his fingers even harder into the boy's bundle of nerves.

He was rewarded with one of the most delicious screams he heard from his little Moyashi to date. "O-oh gods!"

"I'm starting to think that the suspect likes this interrogation a little too much," Kanda stated, eyeing the crumpled expression on his lover's face.

The younger managed to crack open a rather hazy eye. Words, however, were another story, "I-I don't...you're n-not...!"

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" The Japanese male smirked. "Something you want to confess, perhaps?"

"Idontevenknowwhatyouretryingtogetmetoconfessto!"

Kanda quirked a brow, a little displeased with the response. "Repeat, slower." For his part he drastically reduced the torturous treatment.

Still panting, and finally able to think again, Allen had reopened his eyes, looking at the elder straight into his own. "I don't...I don't even...know what you're trying...trying to get me to confess to."

Kanda paused, hands stilling. He'd gotten pretty into it...

Actually... What was he getting the kid to confess to?

The scene they'd been roleplaying was something like 'suspect found at the location of the crime', right?

Grinning, Kanda leaned forward, enough to whisper into his uke's ear, "You've been spotted leaving the scene of the crime with something quite priceless...I was personally only told 'you'll know it when you see it'."

"Did I? Is the source invaluable?"

"I would say they were so far."

"What'd I-I take?" Allen asked quietly, shivering when the perverted 'cop' above him licked his ear.

"Like I said," Purred the Japanese man, "I'll know it when I see it."

"Th-that's stupid! Besides, w-wouldn't you have f-found it b-by now if I had it?"

Kanda started moving his fingers again, making it so his lover could do naught but writhe around on the bed below.

"Perhaps, I've already found it." Kanda was eying the squirming younger below him. He was a starving wolf, and his moyashi was very much his prey. The very prey he had already trapped, and was ready to _devour_.

"Then w-why?! _Nyah!_ Why a-are y-y-you st— _ahhh~!_ Why... _haaah~_... are you still... _ngn!_... doing th-this... Sp — _anh!_ — Special A-Agent... Kanda~?!"

"Because. I'm going to keep this priceless thing all. To. Myself."

"That's... n-not very... _ahh~!_ Not p-professional!"

"Heh. Who said I had to be professional, my little priceless gem?"

Allen, currently nothing more than a panting mess, gasped when the hand restricting his ability to cum vanished.

"Now why don't you show this Agent just how much you've enjoyed his interrogation methods," Kanda said.

The boy whined, and his back arched as something wonderfully hot and wet encased his manhood. " _AHN~!_ "

It didn't take much longer before he could feel himself ejaculating, the soft sound of Kanda gulping every drop was only barely heard by his ears...was he really that easy?

He blamed Kanda...and Lavi's stupid bet...mostly Kanda because of how _good_ he was... "I'm going to need a closer look down there. Roll over."

"Roll...?" If his face wasn't already tomato red, he was sure it was beyond that now.

Since his partner was still a little out of it, Kanda decided to forcibly roll the younger male onto his stomach. He smirked at the sight of the kid's pale ass.

Allen tried looking over his shoulder to look at Kanda, but the action was proven futile. Wait, he wasn't-? "A-Ah! N-not the-re!"

A tongue trailed its way along his crack, teasing the quivering entrance whenever it got the chance. Barely would it dip into his awaiting cavern, only to move on and teeth would take a nibble somewhere on his pale flesh. It was driving him crazy, of Allen were to be perfectly honest with himself.

He wanted to scream when a hand decided to play with his balls, but it was perhaps a little hard with his face pressed into the pillows. His breathing was becoming more and more erratic, the rough treatment down there was hard to ignore, and the teasing tongue wasn't doing anything to help whatever was left of his sanity.

Being licked down there felt beyond great. That warm muscle touching him in places it shouldn't only made him harder. He liked it far more than he knew he should.

Allen wanted to be fucked by that tongue.

As though reading his thoughts, Kanda thrust his tongue just past the ring of muscle, making Allen gasp in surprise. "Nngh..."

The Brit's thoughts deserted him.

"S-S... Spe... Spec... "He stammered into the pillow, mouth unable to form even a single word. It was too busy staining the pillow case with his drool.

Kanda for his part, was quite enjoying how his fiancé' was becoming more and more like putty in his hands. The smaller form was quivering with delirious pleasure, with no idea of what to do with himself.

He pressed his tongue against the ring of muscles, teasing them, all the while his hand moved from fondling Allen's sac to stroking the straining cock attached.

Kanda could feel the muscles twitching like crazy around his tongue, and it was the muffled moans his lover gave off that made his cock even harder inside his pants.

Come to think of it, Allen had said he wanted to sixty-nine again. Who was he to refuse? "Alright Moyashi. Lift your torso."

"Mmf?" Came the confused muffle of Allen's voice.

"I need a better look from a new vantage point."

Allen pushed himself up, revealing his red cheeks and glazed eyes.

"Now there's a sight I could get used to." The elder muttered, before spreading the younger's legs a little more, and then sliding his legs between them, before he was directly below the younger's nether regions. He blew against the weeping head, and grinned when Allen's whole form shuttered at the gesture. "Seems you have nothing to hide." Kanda mused.

"H-huh...?" Allen for his part was looking at the bulge in his fiancé's pants...that honestly looked painful...would Kanda feel more at ease if he...released him...? His hazy mind didn't fully comprehend his thought process, and he was already unfastening Kanda's pants, he gasped in surprise when the engorged organ sprang up. "Ne~ you really are that excited Spe-cial Age-nt~?"

"What can I say? I plan on withholding that stolen gem." He swore he could practically hear that grin on the sexy bastard's face.

"And you won't... be letting... the suspect go, will you?" Allen panted, nose nudging the man's dick. It looked even bigger when he was this close to it...

Kanda ran his hands up the boy's thighs, grinning wickedly at the sight of the Goosebumps his touches left on porcelain skin. "If anything, I'd say you'd be getting jail time for theft." He saw the precum beading at the tip of his young love's cock threatening to drip on him, and he licked his lips. "Do you know what happens to people in prisons, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, voice low and husky as his hands grabbed the boy's ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze.

" _Haaah~_ "

"Quite a few unmentionable things. Things a punk like you would perhaps fall victim to with how desirable you are."

"Y-Yu..."

"But...I can be far worse."

Allen felt himself shiver as a finger slid down his crack.

"Now...let's see if you can take in my cock the same way you did the last time you sucked me off, shall we?" Kanda didn't give Allen any other warning, before he swallowed the younger's aching need in one go. Allen screamed, and Kanda, feeling a bit mischievous, tugged the younger forward, forcing his own cock into Allen's mouth.

Kanda immediately began sucking, and nearly hissed when his fiancée did the same.

That mouth worked wonders on his dick. He heard Allen's moans as he worked him, hands joining in as he felt the younger male inch closer to his base. Damn, he'd wish could get a better look at Allen at that angle. What did it look like when Allen sucked him off sucking _him_ off?

Now that was a mental image he could fantasize about. Unless he managed to film that...another day, perhaps.

He'd have to buy more cameras and set them up all around the room so he'd always be able to get the best view, no matter the angle.

One day, he vowed, he'd make a nice collection of these videos to store in his safe and watch them with his lover at a later date.

The idea in itself was quite arousing. He internally grinned. Maybe one or two of could be of his cute little Moyashi being drunk. He felt Allen mewl around his dick, as the younger began to squirm.

Seems Allen was close to cumming...

Kanda stiffened when he felt teeth.

 _Shit._

Slowly, the older male removed the organ from his mouth and then proceeded to nibble on the fleshy head of his lover's cock.

The teeth disappeared almost immediately, and what followed was the sexist little mewl Kanda had ever heard.

"You like that, my precious gem?" Kanda probed, before doing the act once again.

Allen's response was another mewl, this time louder, and more drawn out. "Y-Yu~"

Seems the younger was perhaps done with the foreplay...not that Kanda minded.

Allen, with a dopey look on his face, kissed the man's dick. He ran his fingers gently up and down its length, trailing them in soft circles.

"Fuck," Kanda hissed, "You're going to be the end of me."

Allen replied by opening his mouth again, however rather than speaking, he began easing his treat into his mouth again, humming around it. "Mmwaaa~"

Kanda grunted, turned on by the sounds his fiancée made as he worked.

"Two can play at this game..." Kanda grounded out, before taking his lover into his mouth again. He hummed around the organ, feeling the younger tense at the action. He repeated what he did before, though in this instance, started massaging the younger's balls.

Allen keened as he took more of Kanda's cock into his mouth. By now it was pressing against the back of his throat. He could get it to the root. He'd done it before.

Shivers ran down his spine the longer his lover worked, the boy so painfully turned on by the man's ministrations.

He wanted to cum…he really, really wanted to...the only question was...would Kanda allow him to?

If he didn't say anything... maybe he could do it before the jerk had a chance to stop him.

Was it worth it?

Allen gasped around the organ in his mouth when he felt his partner's tongue press up against his cock.

He _needed_ to cum, so yeah, it was worth it.

But, damn...he was already so close...he mewled around his lover's cock again, this time taking in a little more, how much was he swallowing right now? He found himself wondering.

And he came.

Kanda choked, having not expected the sudden load in his mouth. He pulled back, and some of his fiancée's essence dripped down his chin. "... Moyashi..."

Oh hell. Allen was screwed.

He felt Kanda move, the action forcing him to instantly lose his long-awaited treat. He whined in protest. "Yu..."

"You must think highly of yourself, now don't you?" Seethed the elder. By that point, he was situated behind the younger male. "Maybe I should punish you. You're a glutton for punishment after all."

"H-huh? W-what? No!"

"Then how about...a game."

This time Allen did turn to face the older male, a skeptical look on his otherwise flushed face. He sat crisscross, hands planted in the center of the ring his legs made, effectively blocking Kanda's view. "The last time we played a game, you got me drunk."

"Che. You enjoyed every minute afterwards." He pointed out.

Allen contemplated that. "What's the game?" He tentatively asked, wanting to know what it was before he was past the point of no return.

"For starters, it's only fair I get to pick it, considering you're the one who suggested "never had I ever" back at the Onsen we stayed at." Allen's face was scarlet at the memory. Even if most of it was hazy at best.

"St-stop beating around the bush!"

Kanda wiped the last of the cum from his face, staring his lover down. "Excited?"

"Freaked out." Came the blunt reply. "Most things that deal with you usually mean I'm paying for it in one way or the other."

"Usually with your body," Kanda said, smirking.

"P-pervert!"

"Che. Truth or dare."

"Pardon?" Allen couldn't say he was expecting that from his lover.

"Truth." The Japanese male moved a hand and rested it on the boy's knee, expression turning sinister. "Or." His hand ventured up Allen's thigh, drawing a couple nervous glances from the nude Brit. "Dare?"

Panicking, Allen blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "T-Truth!"

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Kanda mused, though he didn't move away. "I'll explain the rules of this game first, however."

Allen was really glad that his lover couldn't see his dick, because he was hard all over again.

"If you pick truth, you can change it to dare. It'd be a penalty dare, and you can't go back to truth." He began explaining, all the while backing away. "If you pick dare, you CANNOT change it to truth. Fail a dare, or tell a lie, then you get a punishment. Understood?"

Allen nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Truth, was it?"

Another nod.

"We'll start small then." Kanda decided. "Name one thing you did, you wish you could revisit."

That...was a surprisingly safe truth topic. Allen realized as he thought over his life, "Mm...my seventh birthday...maybe my seventh, anyway...I found a baby bird...it fell from its nest, landing in three inches of snow...I remember wrapping it in my scarf, and climbing up that tree to return it to the nest...the mother bird must've thought otherwise, and proceeded to peck at me until I had placed the bird in the nest..." A smile grew on his face, "I would revisit that day because that was the day I first met Mana too."

His fiancée, Kanda decided, looked adorable while admitting that.

"Your turn."

"You're supposed to ask truth or dare, Baka Moyashi."

Allen pouted at that, "Fine then. Truth or dare?"

Kanda's hand gave the boy's thigh a light squeeze. "Dare."

"Say three nice things about Lavi." Allen decided. "And you have to mean it!"

Kanda looked at the younger in utter disbelief, "I have the gall to go easy on you, and you shove that at me?"

"You chose _dare_ ," the Brit said, feeling rather smug.

"Fine," the older male grumbled. "He's..." Kanda looked like he was in pain. "He's book smart."

"That's only one thing."

"He's loyal to a fault."

"I'll take it. And finally?"

"Hell if I knew." Kanda grumbled.

"C'mon Yu. Only one more."

Kanda squeezed the boy's thigh once more. "He... is always happy..."

Allen pouted, "That's not saying something nice about him."

"What do you expect me to say? He's a good friend? Che as if!"

"There we go~!"

"Moyashi!"

"BaKanda~" Allen grinned, "It counted, we can move on."

"That doesn't fucking count!"

Allen's face broke out in a grin. "Yes it does. Now it's your turn to ask me."

"Fine then." Kanda groused. "Truth or dare, moyashi."

"Mm...I'll go truth again."

If he picked dare, he could be in real trouble. So truth, in Allen's eyes, should be safe. At least, he hoped it was...

"Alright then, Moyashi." Kanda's voice was low, and it caused warning bells to ring for the silver-eyed male. "Tell me one embarrassing secret of yourself I don't already know."

"W-what!?" Okay...so maybe truth wasn't as safe as the younger had initially thought.

Safer than dare, maybe, but not _safe,_ safe.

He would never be _safe,_ safe with his fiancé around.

"I'm waiting."

"Why would I even want to give you anymore fuel to humiliate me later!?"

"So you're not going to say anything?" Kanda inquired, a very bad-for-Allen grin on his face.

"I never... said that..." No way did Allen want to suffer a penalty dare.

"And yet, here you are, beating around the bush." Kanda stated, "Either tell me this truth, or I'll give you a penalty dare. Your choice."

Allen grimaced. _Damn. Okay. Something embarrassing..._

He couldn't think of anything his lover didn't already know. Yes, he could always make up something random... but if Kanda found out... Allen didn't want to risk it.

Whether it was by convenience or by luck, something did come to the younger. "Lavi can vouch on this one..."

"Alright. Spill."

"Remember back on your birthday?"

"You were dressed a cute little sex kitten looking for trouble." Kanda stated, recalling _all_ the events rather well.

"W-well...I almost bought s-something else..." Kanda quirked a brow, but otherwise kept quiet. What costume did the younger almost buy? The younger's face was turning redder with each passing moment, "It was...a...uh, w-well...a-a...a er..." The last bit was muttered to the point Kanda couldn't hear what the younger had said.

"What?"

"..."

"Moyashi."

"...s-slutty maid costume..."

Kanda swore any blood he had flowing through his body, had made it to his groins in record time. "Oh?" A little teasing wouldn't hurt... _Let's see how many details of this costume I can get._

"Th-that's all, right? I gave you my answer, so now it's your turn," the boy mumbled. God... he wanted to cover his face with his hands, but that would expose the little problem he'd been hiding. A problem that Kanda's stare wasn't helping.

"Indulge me. What did it look like?"

Cheeks burning, Allen glared at the man he called his lover. "My turn's over!"

"Che."

"Truth or Dare?" Gods, he was totally going to get back at the elder for that one.

"Truth."

Now... what could he ask?

He needed something that would catch the older man off guard...something that would truly get back at the embarrassment he was put through...but what? That truly was the question, now wasn't it? Allen eyed the older male, thinking through his options, and trying to figure out which would give him the result he wanted.

"I'm waiting, baka moyashi."

"And I'm thinking, BaKanda," Allen shot back. "Let's see...AH! I got it. That tattoo."

"What about it?"

"You had it since high school from what Lenalee and Lavi told me. Is there a story behind it?"

"And why would you think there's a story behind it?"

"Some people get those for a reason." Allen pointed out. "So, what's it for?"

He could see the slight discomfort the elder was portraying. Allen had, in fact, wondered about why Kanda would pick such a tattoo like that. Besides the thing that looked like the number 3 on his left pectoral, everything else on the tattoo seemed...random, maybe? Why expand it in that way? _Not that Kanda doesn't look absolutely fucking hot with...no! Bad Allen, no such thoughts right now!_

 _Later,_ something inside him whispered. Yes. Later. When he could afford to be distracted.

Allen expectantly looked at the older male, waiting for the story. After a shorter wait than he thought he'd get, Kanda sighed. "I was drunk when I got it."

"Wait, what?" Kanda. Yu Kanda himself...drank while underage...to get a tat like that?

"Some idiot spiked the punch at the Prom I never wanted any part in." Kanda clarified. "And furthermore, this," He pointed to the symbol and the ring that surrounded it, "I got because I liked it, and it was in memoriam of Alma. He had the same symbol here. I just added to it. The mess of tendrils was the drunk decision."

"You seemed uncomfortable at first...I was thinking you were-"

"Hiding a scar? Sorry to disappoint.'

"Yu~ now I know you're not telling me the whole truth~" Allen grinned when the elder flinched. "So...what'cha hiding under the ink?"

"Che."

"You can tell me." The Brit saw a quick scowl flit across the man's features. "Ya gotta. That's the rules."

"I told you enough. Truth or dare, moyashi?"

Allen pouted. "Fine. I'm taking truth again."

" _Again_?"

"Do you really think I'd trust you with giving a dare? I think not." Allen pointed out. "For all I know, you could dare me to do something completely outrageous!" _Even though I'm pretty sure I'd do it anyway..._

"Che. Wuss."

"I'm not a wuss. This is just me trying to protect myself from you."

"Then prove it." Kanda shot back.

Stubbornly, Allen shook his head, "No."

"Then you're a wuss."

This time the younger bristled, "I'm not a wuss!"

"Prove it. Take a dare."

"FINE! Give me the damn dare, BaKanda!"

"I thought you'd never ask." Kanda said with a grin. Allen felt dread fill him.

"Just... to be sure... This isn't a penalty dare, right?" The Brit asked. "Because I switched from truth to..."

"It's a regular dare, considering I never asked for a truth from you." To that Allen visibly relaxed.

"Thank god...I think..." He looked at the elder skeptically, "What's the dare?"

Allen's heart dropped when Kanda's grin turned into a pleased smirk.

"Don't keep making me so nervous, Yu!"

"Act like a hungry little kit wanting his...milk."

"...y-you're bringing th-that up?"

"Get to it, little kit." The elder practically purred. "You've done it before, after all."

If this was a normal dare, Allen didn't want to even _think_ about what a penalty dare would be like.

There would be no hiding himself from Kanda if this was how he was going to play the game. Allen shuddered, before leaning forward, switching from crisscross to a seiza position. Get it over with, and then he could really get back at Kanda. "N-Nyah..."

"You can do better than that."

Mouth twitching, Allen lowered his body and nudged the jerk's cock with his cheek.

"N-Nyaah..." This. Was. Humiliating. Allen decided. How was it he was acting at that time again? What in the hell had he been thinking? Too late to back out of it now...

"Lick it."

Flushing a shade brighter, Allen's tongue darted out to flick across the organ's slit. He could taste his lover's precum.

"Nya..." Oh right...Kanda was the one to make him horny...

Allen mewled between licks, taking care to keep up the whole 'cat-wanting-milk' thing.

"Lap it all up...you wanted this, didn't you, kit?" How and why did he fall for a kinky pervert? Allen half wondered. He took more languid strokes of his tongue, before occasionally rubbing his cheek and face against the erect organ like a cat would its master's leg.

Was it just him, or were things feeling hotter? It must've been the Japanese male's voice that was lulling him into it..."nyah~ Yu-sesshou~"

A shiver ran up Kanda's spine. Truth or Dare had been the right call after all.

Save for the part he had to... _willingly_ compliment that annoying rabbit. That was the most difficult shit he had to do.

If he found out that the brat had spilled anything... well, let's just say that Allen Walker wouldn't be leaving the house for the next week.

He cursed when a warm, wet, and sucking heat enveloped his throbbing cock. Allen purred, fucking PURRED around it, and much to Kanda's veiled astonishment half his prick was already being pleasured by the younger's mouth alone. "Fuck, Moyashi..."

Allen gently pawed at his fiancé's thighs, internally cheering when he heard the man hiss.

"Mmm~" Allen hummed, thoroughly enjoying any sound he was able to make Kanda emit.

Maybe he could make Kanda cum... since he already got to earlier...

Well...if he was playing the kitty that wanted milk...

Yeah, that seemed like a great plan to his muddled mind.

He mewled again, wanting the vibrations from the sound to stimulate his lover more.

He inched further down the throbbing prick, knowing that he was closer to the base...he hummed around it again, before trailing his hands to the sacs he felt needed some of his attention.

He felt Kanda's hand grip his hair, and in the next moment, the elder's hips bucked.

Allen made a chocking sound at the assault, but Kanda's hands would not allow him to pull away. His eyes prickled with tears as he coughed around his fiancé's cock.

Hearing the coughing coming from the younger, Kanda quickly removed his hand, allowing Allen to shoot up, coughing while his hand rubbed his throat. Silver eyes managed to glare through the tears, though the arousal was still there.

"Che."

"That _hurt_."

Feeling slightly guilty, Kanda scowled.

"Alight then, Yu~ Truth or Dare~?"

Why was it, Kanda found himself wondering, he was getting a bad feeling about this one?

Maybe it was because his lover had gone from glaring to grinning in zero-point-three seconds.

"Truth..." Kanda decided on playing it safe. Just this once.

"Tell me about what you're hiding under the ink."

Well, he should've seen that coming. From what he gathered, it was either a revenge dare for his stunt, or continue to have to deal with his lover's curiosity of what he was hiding under the ink of his main tattoo. Groaning, he reached over for Allen's hand, and placed it over the mark. "You feel that?"

"A scar?"

"From a surgery." Kanda affirmed. "I had a weak heart when I was a kid. I was on the waiting list for a new one for weeks. Any longer, and I wouldn't be here right now."

"You make it sound like it didn't go well."

"It didn't. I was left with a nasty scar when everything was said and done. But I couldn't tell you what happened even if I wanted to. When I did come to, Okagi was thanking whatever god there was that I survived the chaos that ensued that day."

"And the scar?"

"By the time I got my tattoo, I'd already lost Alma, both my fathers, and under Tiedoll's care. Happy now?"

"I think?"

"Then pick truth or dare."

"Truth." Allen didn't want to suffer through another dare.

"Hn...in that case," Kanda grinned, his grip on the younger's hand tightening just a little, "What's your favorite part when it comes to sex with me?"

Allen's cheeks filled with colour. "D-do you mean in g-general...?

"What else would I mean?"

"Something more specific..." The Brit mumbled, uncomfortably shifting in his place. "Like... an act. So... for example, getting given a blow job..."

"Is it because when you're thinking about what you _really_ enjoy makes you hot, little moyashi?"

"Huh!? N-no!"

"Hn." Kanda's grin became a suggestive one. "You didn't answer the original question, Mo-ya-shi."

"H-How do I even a-answer s-such a question...?" He was blushing very heavily at this point, and Allen wasn't sure if that was where _all_ the blood was even pooling at the moment. "U-um...f-favorite part of s-sex...?"

The Japanese male nodded. "I'm waiting."

He wasn't sure what exactly came over him in that instance, but whatever it was, he found himself not caring. He was soon face to face with the older man, his form straddling the other's lap. "Then...can I show you instead?" He asked against Kanda's parted lips.

He pressed his erection firmly against his lover's, grinding the two organs together as his fingers entwined themselves in the man's long hair.

"Looks like you're already going to give me quite the show." Kanda hissed.

Allen just smiled and kissed his fiancé on the lips. When Kanda's tongue requested entrance, he complied, gladly allowing the wet muscle to have its way with his mouth.

Allen mewled into the kiss, grinding against the elder.

Kanda wrapped his arms around the boy, forcing the smaller body closer to his until it was as if the two were moulded together.

Breaking the kiss, Kanda smirked up at the younger male, "I take it this isn't nessciarly the best part for you?"

"Mm~ I'll let you know when we get there~" Allen purred. "Now shut up and make love to me, Ba-Kan-da~"

"Gladly," Kanda growled, tone husky enough to make his lover shiver in excitement.

Allen rolled his hips, and gasped in delight as the man did the same.

"Ah~ Yu~ So good~" He already felt so amazing, and they hardly even started.

Kanda's lips found a nice area of skin on his fiancée's neck to suck. When he finished, he pulled back only slightly to admire the small red mark he'd left. He licked near the mark, laving his tongue up the pale column of the boy's neck.

Allen closed his eyes, savoring the feeling, as he ground down once more. "Nnh~"

"You enjoying yourself?"

"What do you think?" Allen asked rhetorically, and pecked the man's lips.

"I think a lot of things..." Kanda drawled, "And one of those things is to shove you onto this bed, and ravish you until you forget your name."

For Allen, hearing that when his dick was just about ready to burst threatened to send him over the edge. "Then..." His genitalia simultaneously throbbed and tingled. "...why don't you get on with that already?"

"I will," the older male said, pulling his lover's left hand from his hair and holding it to his lips.

Allen wasn't expecting his fiancé to kiss the ring on his disfigured hand, but when it happened, his heart swelled with happiness.

The kisses began trailing up his arm, before stopping at his shoulder, where a small bite was added to beginning of a mark collection he was going to be giving his little fiancé.

Allen bit down on a moan as the hand his lover still held trembled.

He felt himself being lowered to the sheets, Kanda following close behind as he kissed across the collar, before going down the first of two nipples begging for his attention.

The Brit accidentally cried out when Kanda bit down on his nipple, and his body stiffened and arched as the man tugged the sensitive bud with his teeth. His nose scrunched up when cold fingers pressed down on and poked his other nipple. " _Haaah_... Nng!" The pressure building up in his abdominal area reached its peak the moment the man's teeth disappeared, only to be replaced with talented lips and a mouth that suckled softly, just as an infant would to their mother. "W-wait!" He was going to come. "K-Kand— _aaan~_!" There was no stopping it now. He could handle rough just fine — okay, maybe not completely — because he was used to that, but gentle was another thing. Especially when it came to his sensitive places.

Allen came once more, moaning lustily as his semen spurted out.

Not once did Kanda's mouth of fingers ever leave their post. Focussed on his work, he licked over the boy's nipple, then went back to sucking; Allen seemed to like that.

Allen bit on a finger to stop himself from shamelessly begging for more as Kanda boldly sucked and tweaked his nipples, his body screaming out for more of this abuse. His eyes filled with tears the longer this went on, flaccid cock twitching back to life as his blood rushed southwards.

When Kanda said he would ravish him, he'd assumed in the most Kanda-esque way...where he would be shoved against the mattress, ass in the air, hands teasing his cock, balls...everywhere. He expected Kanda's worst...and as such, had no idea what he was supposed to be doing in this new scenario he found himself in. "Y-Yu~!"

"Beautiful...my beautiful sexy moyashi..." Kanda half growled, before giving the same treatment to the other bud. Allen's form keened, his voice muffled by his hand. Realizing this himself, Kanda rolled his eyes and ceased his actions. "Don't hide anything from me, Koi. I want to hear your sexy moans as I touch you...hear your screams as I mess with you...and above all else, hear you say my name when you climax so majestically..."

"Yu..."

He was now face to face with the smaller framed male. One hand supporting his weight, the other holding the disfigurement. "I love you."

"I love you too," Allen whispered, smiling happily when his lover squeezed his hand.

"Now..." One of Kanda's fingers tapped a nipple still wet with saliva, smirking when the action cause a nervous expression to flit across Allen's face. "How many times can I make you cum without playing with your dick?"

"Er...m-more times th-than I care to a-admit...?"

"Perhaps." Kanda said as he licked his lips, cobalt eyes taking in everything that was Allen. "We should get started, now shouldn't we?"

Allen nodded mutely, quiet until Kanda made him yelp by pinching both nipples.

"There's a good little Moyashi," he purred, before swiping a finger across Allen's stomach, which was still streaked with the kid's cum. For a moment, he observed the white substance coating the digit, and then he held it out to the boy. "Lick it off."

Ears going red, Allen's tongue automatically darted out to clean the man's finger.

It was always so strange to taste himself. But at the same time it was always so arousing knowing it was Kanda that always managed to make him that way. He'd decided on slow languid motions, mostly to see how much he himself could intentionally get Kanda to...pounce? Was that what he wanted out of the man tonight?

Well, he wouldn't mind being ravished senseless.

And hence his current set goal. He decided. "Yu~" He mewled before he started sucking at the digits that knew how to make him feel so _good_. So _fucking good_...

"Hnn. Such a sexy sight, Moyashi." Kanda added another finger, cock twitching when his lover moaned.

Silver eyes closed, as he imagined where those fingers were likely to go once they were wet enough...they would trail down his body...past his throbbing dick, and then, with legs hoisted over the man's strong shoulders, would first tease his hole, making him beg for what he wanted those talented fingers to do.

He'd whine in displeasure the moment they were removed, and then...he shuddered just thinking of anything that could possibly happen at that point.

The fingers left his mouth, and it wasn't long before one trailed down his stomach and prodded his belly button, making Allen groan. "I-inside..." He pleaded, lifting his hips. "Please... don't tease..."

Kanda kissed the boy's navel, eyes dark and cocky. "But I love teasing you."

"But Yu~ I'll never be able to tell you my favorite part sooner if you're teasing me..."

Kanda seemed to contemplate what his younger lover said. Yes, he was rather curious...but teasing Allen was one of his own personal guilty pleasures in sex.

He could always get around to finding out his lover's favourites later.

Kanda nibbled along boy's hip bones, following the sharp V down. Meanwhile, his finger moved and poked Allen's entrance, before tracing up the kid's crack.

"Nyaaah~ Yu~ Please~!"

"Please what?" Kanda 'innocently' asked, "I'm only thoroughly enjoying the moment with you, by savoring every second."

"Put your fingers in!" Allen writhed at the man's touches, and gasped when he felt teeth graze an area just above his cock. "I-I want _haah_! Want you to f-fuck me... _nnnh_... with your fingers..."

"All in one go, my naughty Koi?"

"YES! PLEASE!"

"As you wish." Kanda's voice said in a low husky tone.

Allen's mouth opened in a silent scream as three fingers were shoved up his ass. The younger had then screamed out in pleasured pain, those talented fingers working his inner walls to make him accommodate what he knew would come. The thought sent the best kind of chills down his spine.

His toes curled when one of those fingers stroked his prostate, and he groaned when it retreated. "K-Kanda... _ahn~!_ More... please... I w-wa— _hah~_... want more... Yu~!"

"You want _more_? You're being a bit greedy, don't you think?"

"Please, please, please, please...!" The younger was beyond reason, and beyond any form of actual thought. "I need Yu inside~!"

"I'm already inside," Kanda pointed out, wriggling his fingers, which sent his lover into a panting, squirming frenzy. "Can't you feel me?"

"Y-Yu...! C-cock... _nyaah~!_ I-I want Y-Yu's c-cock in-inside!" He couldn't breathe anymore, his vision was swimming at this point, he loved Kanda's fingers, he really did...but he wanted to be _full_...and filled even afterwards until his ass couldn't hold anymore without a plug to keep it _all_ in...he violently shivered as that last thought past his mind. He didn't like the use of toys...but damn to have Kanda's seed from dripping out seemed more arousing to him than it should've..."P-Please...Yu..."

Kanda probed the boy's little bundle of nerves, considering his fiancée's words as the kid moaned beneath him. "Should I? I'm having fun messing with you like this."

"YU!" Allen cried out, maybe...the elder needed some persuading? Could he do that? He could try making a deal with the devil himself...

"Scream louder, Moyashi," Kanda said, before biting the Brit's inner thigh.

" _NYAAAAAH~! YU~! MORE~_ "

Instead of responding, the man began sucking the place he'd bitten, creating another little red mark on Allen's pale skin.

"Y-YU~! Nyaah! Y-Yu...!"

"Hn?"

"I...if y-you...if you sc-screw me… _nngh~_ …in…into this bed...w-with...th-then...I-I'll... _Haaaah~!_ "

"You'll what?" Kanda, admittedly, was curious. He ceased his actions, looking at the boy who was now catching his breath. The twin moons that were Allen's eyes were out of focus, looking at nothing and maybe everything at once. "Well?"

"I-I'll...w-willingly l-let you u-use y-your...p-playthings...o-on me..."

Kanda moved back up his lover's smaller body, only stopping when their noses touched. "Really?"

Allen nodded his head frantically, hazy eyes begging for his lover.

"Alright then." Kanda pulled his fingers out of the boy's anus and wiped them on the sheets. "I'd better get started with the toys then."

Allen felt his heart drop. "N-not screwing... me now?"

The older male pecked the white-haired boy's nose, eyes burning wickedly with lust. "You didn't say 'right now'. You said all I had to do was screw you."

Allen felt his form shiver. "Th-then...hurry...p-please..." Allen wriggled his hips for emphases, "I-I need Yu..."

"Where do you need me?"

The Brit reached down, his fingers brushing lightly over his own entrance. "In here..."

"Oh?" Kanda purred, as he used his hand to press his-and Allen's-fingers against where they had been showing his greatest need to him. Allen closed his eyes, biting back a mewl from the back of his throat. "Then...let's see you put it in."

"I-If I... do that... will you b-be quick?" Allen tentatively asked, blushing madly.

"You really want my dick, don't you?

"Yu!"

"Who's the horny one now, hm?" teased the elder, before removing himself from the younger, in favor of resting his back against the pillows. "Come."

Shivering once again, Allen rolled over, on his hands and knees, as he crawled over to his fiancé. He straddled the man's lap, reaching down to pump the large cock that would soon make him full again..."Yu's so happy to see me..."

"Idiot." Kanda almost growled, placing his hands on the younger's hips, guiding him to move over his own aching need. "Start riding, my cute little pet."

Allen felt his entrance twitch. He was quivering already, mind repaying the sensation of having that thing inside of him, and... oh... the organ's fleshy head was _just_ touching him... without hesitation, he dropped himself down, screaming out in bliss as the head of his lover's cock finally struck him where he desperately wanted it to. Allen moved his hands to rest upon the older man's strong shoulders, and pulled himself up, before slamming down once again.

Kanda grunted, enjoying the feeling of the kid's inner walls squeezing in on his dick.

It was fucking _amazing_ …it didn't matter to Kanda how many times he would familiarize himself with his moyashi...it was always something for the record books. Familiar yet new…as corny as that sounded.

Allen moaned and gasped as he worked, eyes becoming increasingly more glazed every time his prostate was penetrated.

"You're quite into that, aren't you?" Kanda grunted. "Bouncing on my cock like that...heh, and enjoying every waking moment of it."

"Feels… _nnh!_ …good!" Allen panted, dropping himself back down on the awaiting organ below. " _Aaah~!_ "

"Just a little cock slut, aren't you?"

"Ah~! Y-yours~!"

"Damn fucking straight you are, brat," the Japanese male growled. "Now show me how much of a little slut you are."

Shuddering, and very much too aroused to care, Allen ground himself down after every upward thrust.

Kanda eyes moved from his lover's contorting face to the kid's dick, which had precum dripping down its length. "Hn... such a whore."

"Y-Yu's whore~ a-all Yu-sama's~" Allen saw White for a brief moment, but didn't dwell on it for he knew he wasn't supposed to cum just then...not until Kanda himself made him...despite how close Allen knew he actually was to releasing. He felt that warm calloused hand clamp around his aching need, and the younger stopped what he was doing, panting and flushed. "Yu...?"

"I think you know the drill by now, Koi."

"I-I do..." He choked out, before mewling when the man thrust up.

He wouldn't have had it any other way, if he was being perfectly honest with himself. "Nyaah~! Haah~! S-so m-much~!"

"We haven't even started with the toys yet," Kanda stated, smirk having returned. "Is there anything in particular you want me to use on you?"

His earlier thought hit him, and he blushed, nodding timidly. "Y-Yes..." He squirmed..."I-I w-wanted... _haaah~!_ W-wanted y-you t-to fill m-me… _OH!_ …a-and — _nngh! Yu, oh, gods! Yu!_ "

Kanda's smirk turned into a grin, "What was that, little pet?" He continued torturing the smaller, as much as he would love to hear what Allen was trying to say...making it hard for him to speak was perhaps one of the most fun points during their roll in the sheets.

"Ahh~! Naah~! Yu! Yu-sama~!"

The fingers that weren't restraining his lover's ability to cum made a beeline for one of the boy's pert nipples. "Speak clearly, Moyashi." Kanda flicked the bud, watching as Allen shivered.

"C-C a — _aaaah~_ — n't! Y-Yu~!"

Kanda pinched his fiancée's nipple. "Why?" He then tugged and twisted the bud, making the boy on his lap writhe with pleasure. "I can't give you what you want if you refuse to tell me."

Allen frantically shook his head, the snowy strands that weren't plastered to his face by his sweat was swaying with the motion, "Y-Yu..! _gaah~!_ Y-Yu ma-makes it h-hard t-to speak!"

"How so, Koi?"

"Can't… _hnn~!_ Can't f-focus! _AH!_ Words are d-difficult!" Allen said, his sensitive body little better than putty in the man's oh-so-talented hands.

Deciding Allen had suffered enough...for now, Kanda ceased all his previous actions. "Now...what were you saying?"

"S-saying?" What was he saying before? He couldn't...

Right now, all he could focus on was the foreign object penetrating his rear end. It felt _so damn good_ with that thing inside of him...

"What toy did you want me to use on you?" Kanda reminded the younger.

"Toy? U-uhm... I..." Allen's face was further flushed, as he squirmed, and gasped as the dick up his ass pressed against him. "I-I w-want Yu's...t-to st-stay...I-in..."

"Come, moyashi. Speak clearly."

"IWANTYUSSEEDTOSTAYAFTERHEFILLSME!" There, he said it. And damn, he as super embarrassed now...

"Hoh?" Kanda's face hurt from how much he was grinning. "Should I get the butt plug out?"

Allen nodded, though makes no eye contact with the elder. "I-I want Yu t-to fill me u-up...a-and p-plug m-my a-arse so n-nothing c-can c-come o-out..."'

"Hn...that can be arranged...but it looks like I'd have to fill you up first, now won't I?"

"Yes," Allen said, voice a low whisper. "Please f-fill me up..."

The younger then screamed when he was suddenly on his back, with the elder hovering over him. "Then, let's get that plug, and then all the wonderful 'playthings' as you called them, that I would very much like to use on you."

Allen was suddenly very worried. "Not _hah~!_ all..."

"Is there something you don't like?" Kanda asked, though he already knew which toy his little lover hated the most.

"Th-The _nh!_ metal o-one..."

"There are two, pet..." Kanda mused, "Which one don't you want?"

Two...? Were there two...? Allen couldn't remember...

When he received no answer, Kanda thrust his hips forward.

" _The one that hurts!_ " Allen screamed, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "The o-one... th-that goes o-on my balls..."

"So the humbler." Kanda clarified.

Allen nodded, already feeling the dread from its uses past. "I...I don't l-like that one..."

"Because it hurts?"

The Brit nodded once more. "I-It shouldn't e-even be... counted as a toy..."

"Hmm." Kanda tapped the younger male's lips, before leaning in to leave a quick kiss on the kid's nose. "If you're a good boy, I won't use it."

"I'll be g-good," Allen promised, and he meant it. "I s-swear."

"Alright then." Kanda said, placing another kiss, though this time on the younger's upturned lips. "Give me a few moments." And just like that the weight and warmth were gone. Allen shivered, unsure of when the room had ever felt so cold...did he forget to adjust the thermostat?

Maybe it was because he'd gotten so used to the feel of his fiancé's body against his... "Y-Yu... hurry..."

It belatedly registered to his foggy mind, that he felt empty. It wasn't pleasant for him...why couldn't Kanda cum into him first, and then go get the things? Unless...it as another ruse to get him incredibly bothered again...well...it was working.

He wanted to cum... but...

If he touched himself, his lover might put that...thing on him...

And that wasn't something he was at all to fond of. At all.

With that thought in mind, he tried to ignore the constant feeling of discomfort between his legs.

He kept his legs spread to ensure that he didn't accidentally bump the straining organ. It would be bad if he gave in simply because he couldn't control himself.

Really though, he wanted Kanda to fondle and pump him until he came all over the man's hand... He wanted Kanda to fill him up... He wanted to be touched...

He shuddered at the thought... "Yu...hurry..."

"Patience, koi."

Panting softly, Allen's hand twitched toward his throbbing cock. A little touching wouldn't hurt... right?

Just a bit... it wouldn't be that bad...

Right before he could touch himself, his hand flinched away from the organ. If he came... he'd be...

Allen's body trembled, screaming out for an end to its suffering. "Please..."

The bed dipped in the next instant, and Allen soon found himself once again under the older male. "Sorry for making you wait."

Both of Allen's arms wrapped themselves around the man's neck so he could pull his lover closer and steal a needy kiss. When they broke apart, he pressed his erection against the older male. "Less t-talking... more sex..."

"I rather like that idea." Kanda huskily breathed. "I hope you're ready."

"I'm always ready," Allen quietly proclaimed. "Now please fuck me, Yu."

"With much pleasure." Kanda lowly growled, before capturing his lover's lips with his own.

Allen expectantly parted his lips, moaning when the man's tongue slid past his weak defenses.

Taking full advantage of the submissiveness of his uke, Kanda trailed his hand between the boy's thighs, and gripped the straining cock he found there. Allen gasped into the kiss, and squirmed when the hand began to pump and stroke him once more.

The boy's hips bucked, and his toes curled when the strokes became rougher.

Before the younger knew it, the hand disappeared, and silver eyes snapped open to see mischvioeus cobalt eyes. "Y-Yu..?"

"Hope you don't mind, but I did put a little something on your cock." The look was anything but apologetic. "A fun little ring."

Allen loosened his hold on his lover and glanced down. When he saw the ring fitted snuggly around his cock -which protested against such treatment by sending pain straight through his lower body-, he looked back up, grimaced, then sighed. "You're a horrible person." _But I should have expected this_.

Kanda chuckled softly. "I'm being merciful, little moyashi."

"How?" Allen grumbled, close to pouting. "It hurts."

"But you said the humbler was far worse." Kanda pointed out.

"Don't worry your sexy little ass. It'll feel _very_ full quite soon, ore no koi."

Allen's heart skipped at beat at the knew information. "Full to the brim?" He queried, getting excited, before stifling a gasp as a tongue slid along his collar bone. "Y-Yu..."

"I'll make it so full that it overflows."

Allen's form keened when a hand began playing with his nipples, pinching and pulling, making it difficult to register much of anything at that moment.

"But first...let's get you nice and hot...I want to see you beg."

"I'll beg! _Nng!_ N-Now... if you... want me to..."

Kanda stopped torturing his young lover and frowned. "Messing with you is boring if you're willing to do that straight from the get-go."

"Y-Yu...!"

"I'm going to have fun taking full advantage of your delicious body, mo-ya-shi~"

"Take a-advantage... how, exactly?" Allen didn't think he wanted an answer. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut...

"Oh, nothing you haven't done before." Kanda promised. "And maybe some other things you might like." He vaguely added.

...yeah... Allen was worried. "But I... wanna be filled..."

"And you will be." Kanda said, before grabbing the younger so he was back to front with the elder. His legs were spread over the elder's, forcing him open for the non-existent world to see. "All the while I play with how sensitive you are." He licked Allen's neck, before biting roughly on the juncture of the boy's neck and jaw.

" _Hyah~!_ " The Brit keened, quivering with desire by the time his fiancé removed that skillful mouth from his body.

"You can feel how hard I am, right?" He bucked his hips, watching the younger's posture stiffen. "I want you, and I know you want me...but I wonder...how far will you go to get what you want?"

"Y-Yu!"

Kanda tutted, thrusting down so that his lover could once more feel how aroused this was making him. "That's _Yu-sama_ to you, whore."

"Stop _teasing_ me... Please just fuck me already, Yu," Allen said, and made to continue, but was cut off when both of his nipples were simultaneously pinched. "I _hn!_ meant _Yu-sama_! S-sorry, Yu-sama!"

"There's a good little pet, I have."

"Yu...s-sama...f-fuck me...p-please fuck me...p-please...!" Already out of it, it seemed, Kanda mused. Seems Allen was hornier than he thought if he really would become so submissive with such little effort on his part.

"You're especially willing for this session, koi," Kanda noted. "Is it because you've had to go so long without sex?"

His uke shook his head, "I-It's because...I missed my Yu-s-sama's t-touch..."

"You're quite honest today too." He breathed into the younger's neck. "Whether or not it's a good thing — for you — remains to be seen."

Allen squirmed, but didn't try getting away. "Yu-sama~"

The boy could feel his lover's cock hot and hard against his thigh, poking him.

"Please... _please_...a-at least p-play with me..." He was super desperate at this point.

"Well, considering you've asked so nicely..."

Allen eyes lit up. "Please... Yu-sama~" If he could make the man as horny as he was, he might be able to get what he wanted quicker.

"Impatient, aren't we?" That was when the hand on his thigh was suddenly on his cock. "Naughty little pet, yes?"

"Nyaah! Ah! YU~ YU-S-SAMA~!"

"So tell me, did you miss my hands here?" He gave the ringed cock a firm squeeze, before trailing down to the younger's balls, "Perhaps here?" He groped them roughly, and Allen arched into the taller male. "I bet even further missed me squirming my fingers in there to make you nice and loose for the main event, yes?" He pressed the fingers of his other hand against the quivering ring below.

"Y-YES! G-GODS YES!"

While fondling the balls in his hand and teasing the kid's hole, Kanda kissed between his lover's trembling shoulder blades. "My little whore's already been stretched..."

"Th-then… _an!_ …put your…dick inside," Allen panted, wishing the man would do more than simply grope his most private of parts.

"But where's the fun if I can't get you even more aroused than you already are?"

"B-But...!"

"Ssh…less talking...more feeling…you're going to be more than just putty in my hands once I'm through with you."

Allen groaned as Kanda's tongue slid up his neck. "I'm a-already _ha~!_ feeling!"

To this, Kanda smirked, though Allen couldn't see it. "Well...I guess you're going to be feeling...quite a bit, mo-ya-shi."

Before Allen could so much as blink, he suddenly found his face pressed into the comforter of their shared bed. One of the elder's hands was keeping him down, and he could only imagine what the other hand was reaching for one of the many toys he just knew must be lying around the bed at that point...come to think of it...he could feel cold plastic just by his left foot...what toy was that one? Dildo? Vibrator?

...something told him he'd be finding out rather soon.

His entrance twitched. Oh man... he didn't care what it was... he just wanted something in his ass.

As though blessing — or perhaps cursing — his silent prayer, something eventually was pressing against him. The cold plastic nearly made him jump, had it not been for Kanda keeping him firmly in place by pressing between his shoulder blades.

Allen clutched at the comforter as whatever the man held breached his entrance and was slowly teased up his ass.

His breath hitched, and he cried out when after what felt like forever, he felt the toy press against his prostate. "Nyaah! Yu-sama~!" Only his lover could ever make him feel so good...feel _this_ good...

The boy gasped as two hands grasped his ass cheeks and spread them, before squeezing them repeatedly.

"My sensitive little whore has such a nice ass," Kanda commented.

"Yu-sama~ a-all yours~ A-all Y-Yu-sama's~"

The Japanese male drew back a hand and slapped the ass before him, making his lover mewl. "Yeah, you are, aren't you."

Another slap, and this time Allen had screamed out, feeling whichever toy having been jostled when the elder had slapped him. "Yu-sama!"

Kanda trailed his hands down the Brit's legs, lips twitching into a wider smirk at the sight of the mark he'd left on the kid's pale ass.

And to think, the brat had given him almost all the freedom he could ever want in this scenario. So long as he fucked and filled, and even plugged up to prevent Kanda's cum from sliding down those delectable legs in only the most arousing way...actually, he could plug the kid after he'd got a good look of ass dripping seed.

It wouldn't be too hard to fill him again, and again and again. It wouldn't be like he wasn't going to keep his promise...he was just going to be...delaying it was all.

By the time he got around to fulfilling that promise, his lover would be back to being unable to form even a single coherent sentence.

Kanda felt his dick twitch at the image which flashed in his mind. "Yu...s-sama...? M-move it...o-onegai?"

He licked his lips, envisioning the feast that was to come. "Move what, whore?"

"D-dunno w-what it is..." The younger squirmed, wriggling his hips. "B-but p-please...Yu-sama...m-move it!"

Watching his fiancée's ass sway from the movement, Kanda queried, "You can't tell what it is?"

The boy shook his head. "I-It's... really u-uncomfortable... right now... since it's not d-doing anything..."

"Is it now?"

"Y-Yu...sama?" Even within the depths of his hazing mind, Allen knew that tone of voice too well. But the only question he had, was hat kind of hell was his fiancé planning for him?

Allen wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"Then, perhaps I should do something about it?"

Oh fu— "AHHHHH!" Without so much of a warning, Kanda had pushed the toy further against his core, the bundle of nerves affected causing Allen to see white, and had it not been for the ring around his cock, he was pretty sure he'd of cum right then and there.

"Is this enough for my whore, or do you want more?" Kanda proceeded to pump the toy in and out of the younger's anal cavity, occasionally twisting the foreign object as he pushed it in. Allen's whole body trembled and shook with every assault of his rear. "Tell me," Kanda grunted, "Is this what you wanted?"

" _Yes!_ Ahhh! _Nhah!_ "

"And this?" Kanda leaned over the younger, purposely pressing his groin against the younger's ass, while his hand started pumping the already reddened organ hidden from his sites.

Allen clutched even harder at the sheets, drool slipping down his chin the longer the assault to his sensitive parts went on.

"Ah~ NYaah~ G-good~ s-so good~!" Allen's body had also responded by grinding his butt against the man's own erection, still bared, much to the submissive male's horny delight. "M-More~ Yu-sama~"

Kanda grunted at the actions the younger was displaying. "Such lewd actions your body is portraying...should I tied your hands behind your back? Clamp your nipples with shockers? I'd bet shocks to your balls would make you really submissive, wouldn't it?" Not that he'd go that far, of course. He heard shocking anyone there was quite...uncomfortable.

Kanda winced just thinking about how it would feel to have one's balls... Yeah. He wouldn't go that far.

His lover may be a masochist, but he doubted the kid would want _that_.

"P-please! Y-Yu...Yu-sama...!"

"Please what, pet?"

"D-Don't st— _aaah_ —p~!" Kanda had given the boy's cock a firm stroke, grinning at the reaction the smaller body had given.

"Hands behind your back, Moyashi."

"W-Why...?"

"Because I said so," was Kanda's immediate response.

"Ngh~ D-Does my master have something...f-fun planned?" Allen sultrily asked, doing as asked, and Kanda could only smirk.

"I wonder." Mused the elder, as he cuffed the younger from behind. "You seem to enjoy selling out your body..."

"O-only for my Yu-sama~" Purred Allen in answer. "B-but he gets a f-free show~"

"Not completely free," Kanda reminded his lover. "I have to fill up that cute little ass of yours."

"Then...w-what's taking so long?" He squeaked when he was suddenly pulled up, and groaned when his back hit the pillows. "Yu...sa-sama?'

"Well...I figured, why not have a little fun before fulfilling my payment, hm?"

Allen scrunched up his nose as he realized that the thing in his ass had moved when he had and was about a centimeter from his prostate. "Could you... uhm... t-take the t-toy out...?"

"Why?"

"U-Uncomfortable... again..."

"Deal with it. I'm not quite done with that being in your ass just yet."

"But I-I... want your d-dick..." The Brit mumbled.

"And you'll get it...only after I make you so hot and bothered," It was at this point, Kanda's formed completely hovered over the younger's. "You'll forget how to form even the simplest of words, mo-ya-shi."

Allen was already hot and bothered.

He desperately wanted Kanda to touch him... His body desired physical contact with the man so much so that it ached up, and he gasped as his burning skin met his lover's. "P-Pease... Yu..."

"You say something, pet?"

"P-please...y-you can t-tease me later! I-I just want Y-Yu's cock p-pounding into m-my sl-sl-slutty arse!"

Kanda's lips twitched. "Hoh?" Okay. He was grinning now. "You're right," he said, grasping the boy's ass cheeks. "This _is_ a _very slutty_ ass, isn't it?" Kanda leaned in closer to the kid's flushed face. "No matter how much I give you, it's never enough."

Allen trembled, the feeling of his fiancé's breath tickling his deprived lips nearly enough to make him lose it.

"I give you my fingers," Kanda growled huskily, "then you want toys. I give you my toys, then you want my cock. And I know that when I give you my cock, you'll be _begging me_ for my seed."

Allen's form shivered from the man's words, knowing in his heart of hearts, that what was said was true. "I...w-want _all_ of Y-Yu..." He wanted so much of his older fiancé, he wanted to submit...he wanted to be dominated.

He wanted to be filled up with the man's cum to the point that it dripped from his ass.

He wanted the rest of it to be plugged up, contained within his ass.

He loved the fact that a part of that jerk was stuck inside of his body, unable to leave.

If he'd of been in his right mind, those thoughts would have made him blush scarlet.

Actually...he wouldn't mind if he could have Kanda fucking his mouth...more of what he wanted...

"Don't space out on me now, pet." Kanda drawled. 'You want me to fill you to the brim?"

"Yes..."

"To plug up your ass so everything stays in nice and tight?"

"Yes...!"

"To let me do as I will until I get around to it? No matter the kink I have in mind?"

"Gods, yes, Yu! I don't care...d-do what you want!"

The elder smugly smirked, "Even if it means use of your least favorite item of the bunch?

Allen shut his mouth, trying to gather his disjointed thoughts enough so that he could make up a response that didn't involve him agreeing to his lover's suggestion. "N-not... tha' one..." He said at last. He'd probably cry if Kanda used that on him now. "Don'... like tha' one..."

Kanda shrugged, "Can't say I didn't try."

He was rewarded with a pouty glare from the younger. "Y-u's a m-meanie..."

Kanda moved his lips to the boy's scared cheek. "You like me mean."

"I... l-like you... semi-nice... too." Allen smiled when his fiancé began applying light kisses to his cheek, and then gasped when the man's hands squeezed his ass. "Not gonna... use the humbler?" He breathily asked, squirming a little when the kisses trailed down his neck.

"Do you want me to?"

"N-No..."

Kanda softly snorted, "Then there you go, idiot."

"Oh." All Allen could do at this moment in time was watch as his lover's curtain of dark hair slowly but surely made its way down his lithe body, the man's mouth alternating between leaving kisses or red marks on his flesh. "Thanks... I-I guess..."

Kanda stopped. He stared that the boy fore a solid minute, before shaking his head. "Idiot." And then his lips closed around his fiancée's nipple.

Allen writhed as Kanda suckled, cock throbbing painfully as lips, teeth and tongue stripped away his ability to talk properly.

"Don't sound so disappointed." The elder had then muttered, knowing full well Allen wouldn't have heard him over the constant mewls and breathy gasps. He decided the toy he left in the boy's rear end needed to be fiddled with.

The hands still at his small lover's ass gave the cheeks one last squeeze -because Kanda loved Allen's ass and touching it was always fun- before his fingers prodded the toy.

Keening, Allen found himself arching as the toy teased his prostate again and again. Was Kanda really going to play with him to this extent before fulfilling his current desire?

Or would he go further?

Allen's thoughts were once more reduced to mush as the man's lips returned to his body.

Kanda's tongue flicked over his fiancée's nipple, before his mouth continued on his journey down the kid's body.

Cuffed hands clenched from behind his quivering form, and before Allen could make so much as a coherent _sound_ , Kanda's mouth was on his cock.

Instead of pleading or yelling out things that wouldn't make a lick of sense, Allen simply let himself enjoy the sensations.

When he tried to buck his hips in hopes of having more of his member in the man's mouth, hands had moved to keep him in place. Pinning him to the mattress. "Nyaah~ Y-Yu~"

The day he got used to it would be the day he gave up his sword. He hummed around the younger's organ, allowing said male to scream out.

He was smug, knowing full well that no matter how good the kid felt, he wouldn't be able to cum.

Not until he'd allow it, of course. That's all that really mattered, wasn't it? Allen loved it when Kanda was in control during a roll in the sheets, after all. Even if he would deny it when he was sober later.

The only time this brat was ever truthful about anything related to their bedroom activities was when he was either completely drunk or being fucked.

Or even being played with as the case as proving to be at the moment for them.

Not that it was much of a problem. Kanda would admit Allen was at least decently sized. Not quite "moyashi-sized" but obviously not as well-endowed as he himself.

Then again, the Moyashi was his uke, so that kid didn't need a huge dick.

And he wanted to top him...fuck, he did make that promise before, didn't he? Then again, he said he'd consider it, not that he'd actually allow the younger to top...any time soon for the most part. He scratched his teeth against the pulsing member, teasing around the ring, reminding the younger of just whose hands his fate was in.

By the way Allen was screaming, Kanda was sure the boy knew. "Yu~! Yu-sama ~!"

The elder responded with a hum, only sending the younger deeper into the fray of the pleasure Kanda was giving him.

Allen loved it all, from the wet hot pressure enveloping his cock, to the foreign object pressed up against his prostate, and even further on to the pleasant ache of his restrained arms.

The toy jostled as he moved, and it only added to the sensations of what he was feeling. Which was so _fucking good_! Much too soon for his liking, the wet, sucking, _heat_ was gone, and Allen whined in displeasure. "Y-Yu...?"

Kanda licked some stray precum from his lip, eyes on the boy beneath him. "Hm?"

"Wh-why'd...Yu st-stop...?"

"I was under the impression you wanted me to cum into your ass, little pet." The elder mused, a grin upon his face, "But...if you want me to continue playing with your sensitive body until you can't tell up from down...then I wouldn't really complain of that either."

"N-NO! Cum... P-Please cum... in my a-arse..."

The grin on the elder's face broadened, before taking the younger's legs, and bending them until knees where parallel to his uke's chest, "Alright then...if you _really_ want my cock up your ass..."

"YES! P-please!"

"Alright. Let's see if I'll fit in there with that toy already doing wonders to you insides."

"W-wait, wha—AHHHHHHH!"

Allen's ass felt the same way it did whenever his lover tried to fit two hands in there: too full.

Tears threatened to fall the more Kanda pushed into him. Allen didn't know what to do. He wanted to yell out, and tell Kanda it _hurt_...but at the same time, he couldn't find his voice to do so. "God fucking dammit..." Kanda growled, feeling the literal pressure the further in he managed to get.

It'd always been a deliciously tight fit when it was only his cock in there, but now he had to fit himself _and_ the toy inside of his fiancé's anus. He gave one final thrust, and he was in all the way.

Allen let out a choked sob, eyes wide with pain.

"Bear...with it a moment, m-moyashi..." Kanda grunted, trying to get his own bearings, "Fuck...that damn thing isn't even one of the larger ones..."

"H-hurts..." Allen whimpered.

Carefully, so he wouldn't move the toy, Kanda leaned down, licking at the trail of tears down his lover's cheeks, before pressing his lips against the younger. "I know...tell me when it's bearable for you." Because he had a feeling it wouldn't be anything more than _bearable_.

"Don't...l-like it," the Brit said, and sniffled. "Too m-much... T-too full..."

"Just...tell me when I _can_ move..." God forbid he hurt the younger more than he intends to. Allen's form was trembling from the pain of being over stretched...and really, the idea seemed better in his head. He didn't put into account of the damn thing practically crushing his own cock while in the younger's fuck-able little ass...if he was going to move, he'd wait. Then, he'd remove himself and throw that fucking toy clear the other side of the room. It had no place here anymore.

Allen tried to regulate his breathing, taking in deep breaths through his mouth, and letting the air out through his nose. He put his all into focusing on that instead of the pain in his ass.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, before the boy's hips wriggled in the slightest of ways, "Y-Yu...s-sama..." The younger whined, "M-move..."

Thankful for the command, Kanda carefully removed himself, groaning in displeasure as he pulled out, the toy sliding with his girth. "Fucking piece of shit..." He growled, tossing the hard plastic just as he promised himself. Self-lubricating his left foot. He was going to send the angriest of letters to that company when he had the chance... "Let's try that again."

Allen stiffened.

"Without that damn thing." Kanda grumbled.

The younger sighed in relief, visibly relaxing.

Kanda's hands moved to gently stroke the boy's inner thighs, trailing over the soft flesh. "How does your ass feel?"

"Still hurts."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to make it feel better, now won't I?"

"With your dick?" Allen asked, timid tone bordering on excited.

"If that's what you...desire, my kawaii little slut."

Allen shuddered at the darker tone that the elder used. "P-please...Y-Yu-sama~"

Kanda smirked, though have the boy a quick once-over to check his condition. From the looks of it, his fiancé's lust seemed to be overruling all feelings of pain. Good. He didn't want the kid to suffer.

Though, he would admit it was quite queer to see the younger remain in his current state despite the pain inflicted prior.

"Yuuuu," Allen whined, "Hurry."

Rolling his eyes, Kanda then smirked. "Alright then. Let's get your legs spread nice and wide, shall we?"

Allen immediately complied, opening his legs enough for his lover to be able to comfortable fit between them.

"So eager..." The elder muttered, before settling himself between the younger's spread limbs, "But so am I."

Allen's entire body tingled, aching for his fiancé.

"P-please...don't...don't k-keep me w-waiting..."

Kanda's hands cupped the boy's face, his right thumb brushing the long scar marring his lover's cheek. "Now why would I ever do that?"

Allen pouted, and wiggled his form. "D-doing it now..."

"Am I?"

Allen was just about ready to snap at the man, but instead ended up gasping as he felt his fiancé's cock touch his, a feeling both pleasant and painful shooting through and up his lower body. Pleasant because his dick was one of his most sensitive points, and painful because it made him want to cum when he couldn't.

"You really are beautiful, Koi," Kanda said, hands sliding up so that he could entwine his fingers in the boy's white hair as he ground his hips down.

"Tell me how badly you want me."

"A l-lot..." Allen admitted, voice tapering off into a whimper. "Please... _nng!_ " His hips bucked, forcing his cock further against his lover's in act of wonderful, wonderful friction. "Oh gods! Please! I really... I _need_ you..."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." He took that moment to align himself with the twitching muscles just waiting for his cock to penetrate through. "Who am I to refuse?"

"F-Fuck me, Yu!"

"With pleasure," Kanda said, and thrust his hips forward, completely sheathing himself in the boy's anus.

Allen moaned, the sound low and lewd, at the welcome _fullness_ his lover's cock made him feel. _This_ was much better... _This_ didn't hurt...

 _This_ was...beyond all the known words he could possibly use to describe the feeling. If only he could recall what words even were.

Kanda kissed the boy on the nose, and snorted at his lover's surprised expression. "Want me to move, Koi?"

Snowy hair bobbed as the younger nodded, his blush dusting his face. In the next instant, Kanda was moving, and Allen found himself unknowing as to what he should be doing. Besides screaming out in the purest of pleasure given to him by his beloved. "Nyaah~! AH~ Y-Yu~ h-harder~ f-fa— _ahh~!_ —sterrrr~!"

Kanda pulled out until only the fleshy head remained, and then his hips snapped forward, sending his cock straight into the kid's prostate.

"NYAAAH~!" There was a delicious sound. Kanda reveled in both the tightness and his lover's begging of him to go faster, to hit him harder where it counted...even if that's not exactly what he would say. The point was, Allen was his...and he'd be damned if he ever gave what they had up.

"Dammit..." Kanda cursed, realizing he was going to cum soon. He'd have to make a call...fill his lover and then plug him up for the night...or continue diving into the tight ass until he himself had his fill...and then plug the younger in for the night. _Like hell I need to think that one though_. He thought with ire.

He'd fill that ass until he was through, and then plug it all in once it was overloading Allen Walker's fuck-able rear-end.

That was his plan, and that's how he was going to go through with it.

In the far, far back of Allen's disorderly mind, he wished his hands were free so that he was able to wrap his arms around his lover's neck. He wished he could communicate just how much he was enjoying this session. He wished he could cum.

He squeaked in surprise when he felt his position change. A gasp escaped his pouty lips when he sunk further on Kanda's girth. The said man's hands were on his thighs, traveling behind to grope the flesh of Allen's butt. "Nngh!"

"You know...I'm rather surprised you hadn't just slid your hands out of them." Kanda whispered into the younger's ear. "I never really fastened them."

"H...huh?" He wasn't... "B-bastard..."

Kanda chuckled lowly, as Allen timidly slid his hands out of the cuffs. "You know you love me that way. Now, be a good boy and start riding."

Allen slowly lifted himself, shivering at the feeling of his fiancé's dick moving within him.

Once he felt he was high enough, he slammed his body down, allowing gravity to do the rest of the work. He arched and released a silent scream as his bundle of nerves was hit dead on. "Ah! S-so good! Yu~"

"Che...you're doing all the work, baka moyashi." Kanda muttered, but otherwise bucked his hips the next time his little moyashi started coming back down. "So fucking erotic...and all mine."

"Y-yours! A-all yours, Yu-sama~!"

Every time his prostate was struck, he reflexively let out another broken moan or gasp, his fingers finding purchase and digging in to his lover's stomach.

He felt so close...but with the ring around his cock, it was exactly being so far from oblivion. Dare he sneak the ring off his aching need? No...he'd be in trouble if he did...but he really wanted to cum...

And Kanda might intercept him before he could reach it...

If he could distract the jerk somehow...

Allen stopped moving, biting back a groan. He then leaned down and pecked the man's lips, one of his hands snaking down to the ring on his cock.

It would've worked too, had it not been for the fact this was Kanda he was trying to deceive. A larger hand grabbed his wrist, and Allen's breath hitched. "Only I'm allowed to remove it, pet." Kanda growled against the younger's lips. "Looks my disobedient little pet needs to be taught a lesson, doesn't he?"

"N-no... um..." Oh dear god. "I'm s-sorry... _nnh!_ I just..." He didn't want to be 'taught a lesson'; he wanted to cum. "I-I'll... be good..."

"I'm sure you will...but let's make sure that remains put, shall we, mo-ya-shi?" Not giving the younger the chance to reply, he captures the upturned pouty lips, roughly kissing them, biting the bottom lip, and forcing his tongue through. It wasn't long before Allen had lost any will he had to fight...not that he wanted to. He submitted. He felt the pillows on his back again, only vaguely aware of the abrupt movement from being on the man's lap, to the man being between his legs once again.

His other wrist was caught, and both of his hands were forced to rest on the pillows above his head.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you that you could remove the handcuffs," Kanda mused, before releasing his lover's wrists. "Then again, even if they were on properly, you could still get out of them."

"Erk..." Well, that was true...but he was a little distracted...a lot distracted.

"Still, if you had the ability to do that while I was fucking you, it would mean I wasn't doing my job very well." Kanda took his lover's cock in hand and swiped a thumb over the slit, smirking when the boy mewled. "I like to think I'm good at my job," he said, giving the organ a squeeze while watching his young love's contorting face. "What do you think?" He pumped his fiancée's dick a few times, listening to the small moans and irritated whines he received in turn. "Glad you think so."

For Allen Walker, he felt as though this may be a long night for him...

He yelped as one of his nipples was pinched and twisted, and then his body shuddered as the bud was flicked.

A very, very long night...

 **... ... ... ...**

 **And so ends a new chapter~ I'd say it was pretty hawt. ;)**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, even though I know I need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and please show this story some love by favoriting, and follow to keep up to date on new chapters! Check out XavierForest's works if yo somehow hadn't done so yet, and we'll see you next week on Fade to Gray!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hana: Seems like Allen keeps getting into trouble.**

 **Allen: It's not on purpose. -pouts-**

 **Kanda: Sure it isn't. Baka moyashi.**

 **Allen: -glowers- Hanashi and XavierForest don't own D. Gray-man...I think more stuff like this would happen should they gain ownership.**

 **Hana: -shrugs- Plus, you two are fun to mess with! Happy readings everyone!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 39 - +_**

Kanda awoke at what he could only describe to be the most ungodly hour of the night...or was it morning? He didn't give a fuck at the moment. It felt like his arm was going numb, and in cracking open an eye, he saw his young lover comfortably sleeping where his arm and shoulder met. That certainly explained things.

Allen was a mess from their activities, and he smirked knowing that all that seed in the younger's ass wouldn't be going anywhere with the plug keeping it in. He took in his handiwork, admiring the bites and bruises he'd left upon the pale skin. He was sure there were some from the younger on his body too, most of which were perhaps scratches and bruises. Both of them coming from the mismatched hands he was sure

Speaking of hands...

Kanda grimaced, slowly pulling his arm out from under the boy.

The younger groaned, but otherwise snuggled closer to the sheets. Rolling his eyes, Kanda checked the clock on the nightstand. It was apparently later than he initially thought. Must've been a stormy morning, if not very much cloudy if it was still this dark at seven in the morning.

Why was he still this tired though?

Actually... how long had they been going at it last night?

Either way, it was enough for him to feel sexually sated for the time being. Didn't the brat have school today? Sighing to himself, he reached for his phone, and instantly unlocked it, before pulling up the calendar. Yes. He did have school today...afternoon class though.

As for Kanda himself...he did have work. Speaking of, looks like some messages came in while he was sleeping. One of which was an unknown number.

He checked that one first.

And hell did he regret that decision. The voice sounded, and Kanda had to pull the phone far from his ear, as the bawling voice of Froi Tiedoll. "Whose fucking phone is that old fool even using?" He growled.

 _"Yu! You haven't called in so long! We're missing you! Call back soon on this number...this nice young man let me borrow his phone, but don't take too long, he can't stay around all night."_

It was safe to assume that the message was long after he fell asleep...or that he was too busy with his fiancé. Either way, he was pretty sure it was rather useless to use that number. What did Tiedoll do with his annoying phone this time?

Actually, Kanda didn't care.

Because, quite frankly, Tiedoll went through so much tech than they could replace. It was probably unfortunate enough to have ended up in the wash.

Again.

Sighing in annoyance, he closed out of the application, and proceeded to get out of bed. He did have to get to work, and find out if any new BS had come in.

He should also make something for when his lover woke up.

Because lord knew the younger would destroy his kitchen. Again. It was cute how he thought he knew what he was doing though...that was just one of the more endearing things about the kid.

Still, Kanda would prefer his kitchen remained in one piece. Which was why he was in charge of meals.

Taking one last glance to his sleeping lover, Kanda got himself out of bed, and decided on a shower and changing his clothes first.

Then he would make breakfast for the younger. And then head off to work.

 **(* - *)**

Allen yawned as he came to, reaching for the warm body he usually expected. Finding only cold, he groaned, knowing that it meant he'd have to wake up. Cracking open a silver eye, he was met with..."GAH! NO, BAD TIM!"

The happy-go-lucky Rottweiler barked, his slobbery tongue having come into contact with the waking male's face. How in the hell did Tim get in here...? Did Kanda forget to close the door?

Allen pushed the dog away while hugging the sheets tighter around his nude form. His hips ached, which was normal, but there was still something in his ass...

A smug grin crawled across the boy's face as he realized that he'd gotten what he'd wanted.

He used to think plugging up and keeping his lover's cum inside his body as gross, but now he thought of it as kind of hot.

Allen's face paled. God forbid Kanda ever found out about that.

 _Am I developing a new kink?_

If he was, he blamed it on Kanda for turning him into a pervert too.

Timcanpy whined, and Allen finally caved, "Alright, just go outside so I can shower and get dressed."

Barking in excitement, the dog was quick to do as his master wished. Allen rolled his eyes. The promise of food was always such a Timcanpy move...even if Allen didn't actually say anything such. "Hm? A note?" On his side table was in fact a note, and he smiled as he read it.

 _Moyashi, I figured after the fun we had last night, you'd probably want this before going to clean up. Breakfast is in the fridge...and I did feed Timcanpy before I left._

 _—_ _Yu_

"Ever the romantic." He mused, before taking the two pain killer, and swallowing them down. There was the familiar bitter aftertaste, but other than that, he knew there was still fifteen to thirty minutes before the pain down south would be soothed...a nice hot shower would be a good idea...

Now he just had to make it to the bathroom.

The journey would begin with the first step...whenever he was able to take it of course...

 **(* - *)**

Feeling refreshed, and ready to take on the world, Allen made his way into the kitchen, and headed straight for the fridge. He wondered what Kanda made for him today...

The meals Kanda made were always a treat to his taste buds. He salivated just thinking about the foods his lover had made.

Upon opening the door he was rewarded with a true feast...it looked like Kanda even included his lunch to take with him...if the bento box with his name on it was anything to go by...the five layered bento box filled with his fiancé's delicious cooking...

It was very tempting to just eat what's in there...but Allen knew better. Breakfast first...lunch after his first class.

And he wouldn't share it with anyone else... even if his friends begged for a taste. _Since Kanda's my fiancé, that makes me the only one allowed to eat his food._ He then remembered Timothy and Lala. _That makes us the only ones allowed to eat his food_ , he quickly amended.

"I wonder...what Wisely found out about Raku Kanda...?" Silver eyes blinked in confusion. "Why would I ponder over him? That's rather...random?"

Shaking his head, Allen decided that he really should eat. Grabbing all the breakfast items that was made for him, Allen set it all on the table, and began his morning feast. He doubted there was anything to worry about right now...right?

 **. . - * - . .**

Although his day had been normal and nice...it was far from peaceful.

"Fou? What's going on?" Allen asked as he made his way to his friend.

"Professor Yeager passed away yesterday, we're holding a memorial for him today." The orange-haired female answered. That certainly answered why everyone was wearing black. "It started out as a cold, but then it got worse."

"Didn't you get the email, Allen?" Rikei asked. "It came out this morning."

"I...never checked it..." Allen admitted. "I woke up a little later than usual."

"And now you're one of the odd ones out, because _that shirt'_ " Fou said, pointing to his white dress shirt, "is most definitely not black."

Allen pouted, before pointing to his slacks and shoes, "These are black. That should count for something."

"P-perhaps that's the r-reason why you h-hadn't gotten into tr-trouble, M-Mr. W-Walker..."

"Lo Fa, please, Just 'Allen' is fine..."

"E-eh?!" The young woman's face went pink. "S-sorry... A-Allen..." Then it went red.

Shifu sighed, scratching at the back of his head. "Lo Fa, he _is_ engaged, you know."

 _Must be tough for her...I almost feel bad for Lo Fa..._ Allen mused.

"I-I'm sorry! I kn-know that!"

"It's alright, really." Allen said. "Maybe I just picked something up from Cross or something..." _There's a scary thought…_

"Is that how you ended up with Kanda?" Fou asked.

Allen glowered, "If only."

Lo Fa cocked her head to the side, confused, "S-So...does that mean he's the one to...s-seduce y-you?"

He wondered, really...who seduced whom?

"I think that I may have accidentally seduced him..." Allen admitted, blushing a little. "But then he ended up seducing me..."

"Eh~? Is that how it is~?" Fou's teasing voice sounded, grinning from ear to ear. Allen, in turned, blushed ready to deny it, but doesn't, knowing it wasn't going to do him any good.

"I didn't mean to. He just... saw a lot of the things I did as... suggestive..." _And proceeded to molest me every time I was left alone with him_.

Rikei chuckled, "Poor you, huh, Allen?"

"Yeah...poor me..." The white-haired male sighed.

Actually... going by what he'd just said... Allen realized that his lover hadn't really changed since they'd met. The jerk was still the biggest pervert he'd ever met.

Granted...there were other sides he'd seen that no one else had...he smiled to himself. "I guess those are the things I like best about him..."

"About what? Molesting you when he gets the chance?" Fou's voice had startled him, silver eyes looked to the mischievous irises of red.

"FOU!" Complained the Brit.

"You're the one who said you like it," she snickered. "How dirty of you."

"I wasn't talking about the molesting!"

Fou raised her brows. "But you like it, yes?"

"No."

"You answered too fast." Shifu pointed out. "So you must like it to an extent. At least in private."

"H-How do y-you say that in s-s-such a serious way...?" Lo Fa asked.

Shifu quirked his brow, confusion on his face, "What do you mean?"

"No, n-never mind..."

For his part, Allen was redder than he ever thought possible. "D-Don't we have class, or s-something...?"

"Don't forget the memorial, Mr. I-like-being-molested," Fou reminded him, and smirked when the boy spluttered.

"I don't like being molested!" Allen hissed. _At least...not in public_.

If he was alone with his fiancé on the other hand... well, then he was up for pretty much anything.

And the more he thought of it...the more true he realized that was. Damn, he himself was a little pervert now, wasn't he? "Damn it, Yu..." He growled.

"Attention all students," The constant hum of the crowd started to fizzle into silence, as the teens and young adults of the student body looked to the podium that was placed in front of the doors leading into the main building, "Thank you for coming to this event. Professor Keven Yeager, our eldest of Professors to date, has passed away from his illness late last night."

Now that Allen thought of it, he never heard of Professor Yeager having any sickness until today...hadn't he always been to class until that point?

Well, the professor was a rather hard-working man, so it was unlikely he would have taken time off to recuperate.

He doubted the man even knew of the word, now that he thought of it...

 **. . - * - . .**

The service for the memorial had lasted well into the late afternoon. Considering it went through most of his first two — and only two, really — classes. Allen decided it'd be more beneficial to just head back home. He didn't have any jobs to go to either. "Heh...why did I bother if that was going to be a thing? I didn't even know it was a thing..."

He should just go home and crash on the couch until Kanda got back.

Speaking of Kanda... Allen he still had the bento box his lover had made for him.

It was almost a shame to eat it inside...but he didn't have to, now did he? There was a nice place in the park he could sit down and enjoy his meal...grinning from ear to ear, Allen headed towards where he assumed the park to be.

It truly sucked his bad directional sense got the better of him.

 **. . - * - . .**

"I really need a smoke." Tyki growled, after being pestered by the twins for the umpteenth time. "Why are you two even here?"

"Birds of a feather stick together, hehe!" Jasdero said with his ever present grin. "Right, Devit?"

"Hell yeah~" Devit snickered. "We got no one else but each other! We're the three amigos, the musketeers...whatever the hell else we are~"

"And what does that make me, I wonder?" Wisely mused, fully enjoying Tyki's misfortune.

"The extra!" Jasdero giggled.

"You, Wisely, are perhaps enjoying this far too much." The Portuguese man scowled.

"Oh, no, of course not. You can never have too much fun, Mikk."

Tyki groaned. "Make them go away."

"They won't listen to me, Tyki-pet." The younger male grinned. "Now~ I have some important things to do, so toodles~"

"No! Do not leave me with them!" The Portuguese male hissed, shooting a quick glance at the twins.

Wisely cackled, before waving. "See you when I get back. Isn't revenge a dish best served cold?" He left leaving no room for the man to get the final say.

The twins, meanwhile were laughing at the scene. "Tyki-pet~ Tyki-pet~ The guy with rotten luck today, hm~?"

"Can it." Where were the CROW? Oh right...some were looking after the orphanage at the moment, weren't they? Then where were the rest?

Kanda was probably at work...

Did it really matter where they were? He just wanted someone to either save him from his suffering or share it with him.

"Tyki! Let's prank idiots!" Devit said, the mischvioeus glint clear in his eyes. "C'mon~ you're bored too ain't ya?"

"Oh? You want to prank yourselves? Be my guest."

"Hee~ Did Tyki just call us idiots, Dev?"

The black-haired twin frowned. "I think he did, Jas."

"There's no needing for thinking of it. I did call you idiots."

"We're not idiots!" The twins shouted in unison.

Tyki pursed his lips, in an effort to not grin at the apparent amusement he was getting out of messing with Jasdevi, "You sure of that?"

"Of course we are!" They cried.

"You're sure you're idiots? Wonderful, glad we can come to an agreement."

The twins stared blankly at each other for a few seconds, confused, before grinning.

"Do you have your gun on you, Jas?" Devit asked.  
"Hee hee~" The blonde-haired twin giggled sinisterly, drawing his modified gun. "Yes~ Do you have yours? Hee~"

"Of course."

Tyki felt now was a _very_ good time to run.

So he did.

 **. . - * - . .**

Kanda sat at his desk, filling out paperwork from the cases that seemed to want to drown him into their depths. How many more of these were left? He was at it since he arrived, and god dammit, that included sitting through his lunch break. A pick-me-up would've been very appreciated for him.

"Yu Kanda?"

He sighed, placing his pen down, and looking up at the woman who called out to him. "If this isn't a rare sight, I don't know what the hell is."

"I-I'm sorry s-s-sir! Sh-she-she insisted..." Miranda timidly explained. "I-I told her y-you were busy."

"Go back to your work, Lotto." Kanda told the German woman. "She won't leave even if I tell her to."

"Allow me to introduce myself, Miss Lotto, was it? I'm Renny Epstain...and I do need a word with Special Agent Yu Kanda about this current case."

"Leave, Lotto," the Japanese male said, eyes on the blonde woman.

Not needing to be told twice, Miranda hurried out, closing the door behind her as she did.

"Quite rude to your underlings." Renny pointed out.

"What do you want?" Kanda instead asked.

"I already said that I'm here to talk about the case."

"I _know_ that, but tell me what of the damn case you want to fucking talk about." God he hated dealing with this woman. Hell, he couldn't even pinpoint the exact reason why he did. Something about her screamed trouble, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure it out.

"My team believes they may have a lead on Crowned Clown's identity. Or at the very least, a rumored lead...seems someone hacked into our systems little while ago, looking up information on someone I think you should personally know."

"Well, who is it?" And who the hell had the balls to hack the FBI?

"The person they were searching for was a man named R-"

"Kanda!" Link's voice was urgent, as he barged into Kanda's office. "There's another one."

Quick to stand, he himself stormed out, Link lingering behind, glaring silently towards the American-born woman, before following after Kanda. He himself didn't trust Renny. Seldom anyone really did.

Right now though, there was another matter at hand they had to attend to.

"A shame he left so soon." Renny sighed, "I would've loved to see his reaction on this interesting piece of information."

 **. . - * - . .**

"Just a fair warning," Link said, as he drove them both to the scene, "It was recent, but you should be thankful this victim is alive."

"Why would I be relieved?" It suddenly dawned on Kanda what Link was talking about. "Moyashi?"

The German male nodded once. "We're only lucky Allen knows how to defend himself. The other guy wasn't as lucky...he was given quite a beat down from what I got in reports...I figured you should be the one to get your fiancé's statements."

"Drive faster," Kanda growled, glaring darkly at the other man.

"I could, but that's illegal."

"Inspector Howard Link. Drive fucking faster." Well, when put it so nicely...Link figured he didn't want to risk his life with an angry Kanda. With expert ease, he drove faster, as much as the current traffic would allow.

In half an hour time they had made it to where the scene had unfolded. Sitting on the back of the ambulance was Allen Walker, as he as being checked over by fussy paramedics. No doubt in either of Kanda's and Link's minds that the young man was trying to walk away from the scene. No sooner did the German man park his car, Kanda had stormed out of the car, making a beeline for his fiancé. "I'm telling you, I'm fine!" He heard the moyashi say.

"Sir, we can't take any chances, please cooperate—"

"Moyashi!" Silver eyes snapped to where they heard his nickname. "You little idiot, what the hell happened?"

"Yu?"

"And don't you _dare_ try leaving."

Allen nodded quickly, shrinking in on himself a little at the sight of the glare of his lover's handsome face. Out of all the officers they could have sent, why did it have to be his fiancé?

"You two, leave us alone." Kanda demanded. Not wishing to face the wrath of the FBI agent, the paramedics decided to dwell elsewhere.

"It wasn't intentional." Allen whispered. "I was going to go to the park to enjoy the lunch you made me...I guess I ended up going the wrong way."

"When you should be in school?"

"Professor Yeager passed away last night. We held a memorial today, and you can ask Fou about it."

"What happened?"

"When I ended up here?" Kanda nodded, prompting the other to go on, "I guess I was in the right place at the wrong time, if I'm being perfectly honest." He meakly admitted.

Kanda could only sigh. "You're an idiot."

"I know...but I'm your idiot, aren't I?"

"Yes, and don't change the subject, baka moyashi." The elder chided. "Explain the right place at the wrong time, as you put it."

"You know me... I have really bad luck..." Allen said, looking at the ground.

"Moyashi."

"When I realized I'd somehow gone the wrong way, I saw that man chasing someone. It was a young woman maybe no older than I was...I felt if I didn't do anything, she could've...o-or worse..." If it was hard for the younger to actually say these aloud, he wouldn't peruse for the answer out of him just yet.

"Calm down. Where did you see the woman run off to? Can you describe her?"

"I think she was Indian descent...she had dark brown hair in a short bob-cut...but I didn't see her face at all...I think she had a wound on her arm...her right arm...she ran down that alley, but police and paramedics came before I could go find her."

"Stay here, I'll go see if I can find her then." Kanda's attention turned to Link, who in turn nodded, taking his place as Kanda went to go investigate.

"If she got away, then that's good on her." Link said after a moment of silence. "You said she was bleeding, how badly?"

"I couldn't really tell, as she was running." The British male sighed. "I hope she's okay...it's been an hour since she ran off..."

After another short moment of silence, Link asked, "How many times does this make it that you've turned up at the scene of a crime?"

Allen's answer was quick and blunt, "More than I care to admit at this point."

"If things keep going on like this, you'll start attracting attention from the FBI. Yu Kanda and I can only do so much."

"It was an accident." Allen complained. "I didn't even mean to be here. I just wanted to go to the park, enjoy my lunch, then go home sleep on the couch and wait for Yu to get home."

"Where is your lunch?"

Allen went to speak, before realizing, with despair, that he had long ago lost his homemade lunch. He visibly deflated. "I lost it..."

And he was hungry. Very, very hungry.

Link sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly, what do we do with you?"

"Maybe...feed me?" Allen hopefully asked, making his infamous doe-eyed begging face. No one could resist the face. Not even his fiancé.

Of course, while using these eyes on his fiancé usually got him what he wanted, Kanda was still a pervert... so...

It was probably safer to use this special attack on his friend, and personal sweets chef, Howard Link. Maybe he'll get the guy to make him some cakes and dango...

"Not this time Walker." His voice as clipped, and Allen knew it.

"Please~?"

"The hell are you doing, moyashi?" Kanda had returned, with someone on his back. "Oi! You two!" He called out to the paramedics from earlier.

"Y-Yessir?"

"Take care of her. She lost some blood."

"R-Right!" The both exclaimed, as one carefully took the young woman, while the other got the supplies. Allen helpfully moved out of the way so they could do their job.

Allen pinched his lover's sleeve and tugged. "How is she doing?"

"Unconscious, but very much alive." Kanda said. "I doubt her life is any immediate danger."

"That's a relief," Allen said, and paused before tugging on the man's sleeve once more. "So... I was thinking..."

"No."

The Brit pouted. "You didn't even listen to what I had to say."

"The answer is still no."

"But I'm hungryyyy," the white-haired boy whined.

"You wouldn't let me starve would you, Yu?"

Kanda crossed his arms looking to the younger male, "What happened to the bento I made for you?"

"Well... uhm..." Allen chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "It... disappeared in the confusion...?"

Kanda stared disbelievingly at the younger. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He grumbled. "Fine then. Stay here, I'll take you out when we get back to the station...and I have my car."

"Really?!" Allen's eyes lit up, and then he threw his arms around the older male. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Fucking— Moyashi!" He really should've seen that one coming.

"You're taking me to get food, right?" The boy hugged Kanda tightly, his smile radiant. "I'll get to eat a feast, right?" He buried his face in the man's broad chest. "You're paying, right?"

That last part was muffled, but Kanda could still make out the words.

Sighing in defeat, Kanda placed a hand on the white strands atop the younger's head. "Yes, to all of that."

"I love you!" Allen declared, looking back up at the Japanese male. "Lots and lots!"

"What are you, twelve?" Kanda muttered, but otherwise wrapped his arms around the smaller form pressed against him. "I have to get to work. Don't go anywhere, alright?"

"I get to see my BaKanda working?"

"Yes, moyashi, you can see how I actually work on the field."

"Alright then. I'll wait right here." There was no way he was going anywhere when there was the promise of a feast waiting for him if he stayed.

"Good boy." Kanda whispered in the younger's ear, before heading off to investigate the scene.

Allen's smile softened as he watched his lover walk away.

"You must really want that food he promised." Link off-handily said.

The boy grinned. "I'm famished, and there's no way I'd ever turn down a meal anyway."

"You're too spoiled with him." Link sighed.

"I know," Allen cheerily replied. "And I like being spoiled."

 **(* - *)**

Link drove Allen and Kanda to the station, making a point to have neither of them in the back with each other.

"This is going a little far, isn't it?" Allen asked, looking to his friend.

"I don't need a mess in my car." Link curtly said. "So you're here, and Kanda's back there."

"Shut the hell up, twin mole." Kanda groused.

"What he means," Allen began, "is that he wouldn't do something like that where someone would see."

"I wonder." Link grumbled. "He seemed pretty intent on such things before you were so much as dating."

"Ah..." Well...there was that, wasn't there?

"Shut. Up." The Japanese male growled from the back seat.

"You know it's true." Link pointed out. "So apologies if I prefer the leather seats to not be permanently destroyed."

"I won't fucking screw him while we're in your car."

Allen blushed.

"I'd hope not. You're back there after all."

None of this was really helping his case...actually, the only thing missing was the suggestive texts that — His phone buzzed suddenly, and Allen felt a familiar sense of déjà vu as he opened the message.

He checked the I.D, sighing when he saw who it was from.

 ** _Received from "My Samurai"_**

 ** _[Now doesn't this seem familiar, moyashi?]_**

Allen smiled before shaking his head.

 ** _Sent to: "My Samurai"_**

 ** _[But with much fewer people. No dick picks this time, Yu.]_**

He saw the elder shrug in the mirror.

 ** _Received from "My Samurai"_**

 ** _[It did get quite the reaction out of you regardless...but fine, I won't do that this time...instead, you can think of what'll happen for dessert later.]_**

A shiver ran down Allen's spine. _Dessert…_

 ** _Sent to: "My Samurai"_**

 ** _[I'd prefer something sweet.]_**

The next test made the younger blush.

 ** _Received from: "My Samurai"_**

 ** _[I think I might have just the sweet "treat" you_** **desire** ** _koi.]_**

He glanced back at Kanda, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the man smirking at him.

 ** _Sent to: "My Samurai"_**

 ** _[I don't know if I'd call that "sweet"]_**

 ** _[...but perhaps I would call it...ah..._** **fulfilling** ** _...]_**

Allen found himself redder than he thought he could be once he sent that afterthought.

 ** _Received from: "My Samurai"_**

 ** _[Well...seems you're just about ready to skip lunch and dinner, aren't you?]_**

 ** _[By the way..."My Samurai", moyashi?]_**

Allen's face just about lit up at that point.

 ** _Sent to: "My Samurai"_**

 ** _[Y-You saw that?!]_**

Kanda's grin told all, and the younger decided he'd be done texting his fiancé at the moment... "Meanie..."

"Pardon?"

"Not you, Link." Allen sighed.

 **. . - * - . .**

"I can't believe you sometimes." Allen sighed, seated in the passenger seat of his fiancé's car.

"What? That I could see what you were writing on your phone?" Allen only pouted at that. "Che. You're too damn cute for your own good."

"Lunch!"

"Whatever you say, moyashi."

"Just for that, I'm gonna eat myself sick!"

"Really?" Staring straight forward, Kanda's smirk became a suggestive one. "You know, Moyashi, I think you need to pay me back for all the food you're about to eat," he said, his voice taking on a husky tone that made Allen's skin tingle. "Along with all of the food you lost today. I put a lot of effort into making that."

"Pay you back?" Allen asked quietly.

"Hn. All you have to do is give me a little something to pay for all the trouble you've caused. That shouldn't be so difficult for you, should it?"

Allen contemplated that for a while, heat creeping up his neck the longer he thought. "When... do you want your payment?"

"Now."

"N-now?"

"Now," Kanda confirmed, chuckling shortly at the flabbergasted expression on the boy's face. He flipped on his indicator and turned right.

"H-here?"

"Here."

The blush on Allen's face had returned, making him a nice bright red colour. Hesitantly, he reached a trembling hand over the handbrake and touched the bulge that had already formed in his lover's pants. "Why are you already hard?" He questioned the older male as he unzipped the man's jeans.

"Because, pet, I'm quite excited by the mere thought of you paying me back."

Shivering, Allen nodded, "Y-Yu-sama is v-very e-excited..." Why was he horny now? "You better not dr-drive off th-the road."

"I won't," Kanda said, eyes firmly on the road.

Allen pulled his fiancé's cock out from the man's underwear, gulping at the organ's size.

He took a breath, before leaving a timid kiss on the fleshy head. He'd start slow, just to be sure Kanda would be able to focus on his driving but still enjoy being pleasured as well.

Kanda's hands tightened on wheel when his little lover licked his cock, the man's knuckles turning white. "You can do better than that."

"You sure...you w-want that...Yu- _Shishou_ ~?"

He mewled around the pulsing cock, groaning in protest when his seatbelt restricted his movements. Annoyed with the device, he ceased his actions, to sit up, and then unfastened the belt, in favor or allowing himself to really lean in to get more of his lover's prick into his mouth.

"Che." Kanda removed a hand from the wheel and used it to grab himself a handful of the boy's white hair. "Removing your seatbelt isn't very safe of you," he grunted.

Managing to release his treat, Allen panted, hazy eyes looking up at Kanda, "N-neither is...is g-giving you head...when...when you're driving..."

"True," Kanda said, and shoved his lover back down. "Now get sucking."

Allen nearly coughed at the rough treatment, but managed to relax his reflex just enough, groaning around the girth forced back into his mouth.

"Nwaah~" He hollowed his cheeks, pressing his tongue to the underside of the organ.

He could already taste the pre-cum on his tongue, the smell of sex becoming more and more apparent. Allen visibly shuddered, feeling his jeans becoming a little too tight as he continued.

Kanda eased the car to a stop at a red light, sparing the next second to glance down at the boy sucking him off. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Allen whined.

"Mmwaaah~"

"Perhaps too much, if your squirming little sexy ass is anything to go on."

When the light turned green, Kanda nearly slammed his foot down on the accelerator as his fiancée began a bobbing motion.

"Fuck..." He hissed. And really, what else could he possibly say at the lewd reactions of his lover?

Allen gleefully fondled the man's balls as he sucked, happy to hear his lover struggling.

Kanda would admit...perhaps this wasn't the best of ideas he'd had...but damn the moyashi was so sexy doing what he was doing...

He visibly flinched feeling teeth scraping along his length, and his grip on the kid's hair tightened. "Moyashi." He hissed.

"Fwawwy~"

"No…you're not." Damn little…

If the brat kept doing things like this, Kanda would end up running them off the road.

Allen let the Japanese male's cock slide further down his throat, encouraging it along with a few sucks and the continuous lowering of his head.

"Mwaah~ Fwaaah~" He was going to cum at this rate...and his car wasn't nessciarly the best place to fuck his moyashi...

Kanda growled when teeth once more scraped his cock. "Fucking hell..."

Allen mewled around his treat, sucking, and practically purring around it as he coaxed more to down his throat. It wasn't long before he felt the younger was breathing at his base through his nose. He chanced a glance, and groaned. That was just hot.

The Brit made it his mission to ensure that Kanda came. Right after this, he wanted to eat, but he knew that if his lover didn't ejaculate while they were still in the car, he'd have to suffer through a couple rounds of sex and an aching rear end before he could so much as see a piece of food.

And with that thought in mind he began to vigorously pleasuring the elder in one of the ways he knew how...besides allowing himself to be fucked up the rear.

The only thing stopping Kanda's hips from bucking up was the seatbelt that restricted his movement. Had it not been there, he was sure that he would have been thrusting into his fiancée's hot mouth right about now.

He made a mental note to fuck the younger's mouth when he got the chance...

Allen hummed, using the vibrations to bring his lover closer to the edge.

"Fuck!" He felt himself release, and felt the surprised gasp of the younger, who struggled to get up. He needed to cough the unexpected size of the load he had coaxed out. Quickly releasing the white hair of the younger, he saw Allen coughing from the corner of his eye.

"Ba—" He coughed, "Bastard..."

"Your fault, idiot." Kanda muttered. "But worth it."

Allen only pouted, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yu..."

"You're going to have to wait until we at least park before I can do anything for you."

Allen eyed the man's flaccid cock. "You should zip your pants up."

"I'm a bit busy, Moyashi," Kanda said, looking around for where he knew the restaurant to be.

"That didn't stop you from having me suck you off."

"There's always time for blowjobs."

Allen gaped at the statement. "How did you say that with a straight face?"

The elder smirked, "That's my secret, now isn't it?"

The boy's cheeks flared pink. "You're... the biggest pervert I've ever met."

"Says the person who just gave me a blowjob while I was driving."

Allen instead sunk into his chair, crossed his arms, and proceeded to pout with a flush on his face. "Arse."

"Does this mean I've won?" Kanda asked with a grin, spotting the restaurant.

"Don't care anymore." Allen continued to pout.

Kanda rolled his eyes at the boy's childishness. "Tell me, which do you want more; to be fed, or for me to relieve you of your little problem?"

"Depends."

"On what?" The elder probed.

"On you."

Kanda pursed his lips, frowning, "Elaborate, Moyashi."

"Depends on whether or not you'll let me cum sooner or later."

"Why?"

"Because," Allen began, "I want release as soon as possible, and I'm rather hungry, so I don't want to have to wait forever to eat."

"Hn...but at the same time you wouldn't be able to truly enjoy your meal if you're too focused on your hard-on."

"That's why I want you to be quick."

Kanda pulled the car into a parking space, checking the rear-view and side mirrors. "You a _re_ a quick one."

"Did you just call me easy?"

The Japanese male snorted.

"I am _not_ easy."

"Sure," Had ben Kanda's disbelieving reply.

"Then let's see how easy you are. If I can get you to cum in five minutes...I want to see you in that costume you almost bought."

Allen's face lost all colour. "W...what? You mean..."

"You better hope you _can_ prove me wrong, moyashi..." Kanda said with a grin. "Five minutes, and I'll get you to cum, and get to see you in that outfit, I know you were hoping I'd forgotten about."

"Th-there's no way..." Allen was screwed and he knew it. "Who w-wouldn't be a-able to last th-that long?" _Shut up, shut up, shut up_. "Five minutes i-is no big d-deal." Unless the person working to make him cum was Yu Kanda.

"I accept your challenge." Purred the elder, as he grasped the bulge between Allen's legs. "I bet you're already so close to exploding, am I right?"

"Ngh...!"

"But...let's make it more fun for me, and go straight to the source, shall we?" He was already unfastening Allen's pants, and the British born male did nothing to stop the elder, knowing that it would somehow go against their bet. He instead opted to cover his mouth the moment cold air hit his heated member. It stood proud and tall, and Allen mewled when Kanda started pumping him.

With his spare hand, Kanda took out his phone to check the time.

"Five minutes..." He smirked. "You'll probably be finished in two."

"L-Like h-hell...!" He gasped when the elder's grip had tightened around him. "Y-Yu...I-I won't...I won't b-be easy..."

"So you say."

"I-I won't!" Allen repeated. "I c-can — _hah!_ — at least h-hold on... for f-five... m-minutes..."

"Your body seems to be saying otherwise, my cute little moyashi." Kanda swiped his thumb over the slit beading precum, smearing the fluid all over the boy's fleshy head.

"Nyaah — HAA~"

"You're so close...I can see it in your face. You want to cum. And you want to cum _hard_ am I right?"

"N-no! I d-don-! _Haaah!_ "

"Remember Moyashi, when I win, you've got to wear that kinky little outfit for me," Kanda reminded the boy.

Gods, he was already close?! No…he had to hold out...how much longer did he have?

Kanda's strokes became rougher, and they increased in speed.

Allen mewled, his hips bucking up against his will.

Before he realized it, he felt himself cum, screaming Kanda's name in ecstasy. "See? Under five minutes, mo-ya-shi."

Allen turned his face into the back of his seat as he came down from his high, feeling betrayed by his own body.

Kanda sneered at the boy's embarrassment, eying the few drops of cum that now market his dashboard. "You really are easy," he said, pulling out a packet of disposable tissues from the glove box. First he cleaned his hand, and then he cleaned the dashboard, before handing his lover what was rest of the pack.

The boy's ears were a burning red, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "You're a jerk."

"Yes, we've established this. I'm a jerk, I'm a pervert...what else was there? Right, you love me regardless."

Allen only pouted at the elder. Damn him for being so right... "You're mean, you're cruel, you're sadistic—"

Kanda practically growled as he took a napkin and started cleaning the boy himself. The reaction was fun, to say the least.

"Ba-BaKanda!"

"And I get to see you in that sexy maid outfit. Be sure to order it, because I'm quite _eager_ to see you in it."

When he was finished, Kanda tucked his cock back inside his underwear and zipped up his jeans. After making sure his lover had done the same, he climbed out of the car, throwing the used tissues in a nearby bin.

"Now, as promised, all you can eat."

"You still need to get everyone sundaes."

"Che. We'll do that on my day off on Sunday."

"Promise?" Allen asked, as he held his pinky out to his lover.

Rolling his eyes at the ever present childishness of the younger male, Kanda hooked his finger with the other's. "Promise. Now let's go."

"Alright," Allen agreed, shutting his car door. "What are you treating me to?"

"That new place Jeryy opened up." Kanda watched as the younger's face suddenly light up once the owner's name was mentioned.

"Jeryy's opened a new restaurant?"

"A buffet style one. All you can eat for the price of one meal." Kanda explained as he led the younger into the building, "Meaning, you pay only once."

"Really?!"

"Hn." Kanda slid an arm around the boy's slim shoulders, steering his fiancé to the restaurant. "Which means I don't have to pay for over ten meals for you."

"I love you~" Allen cooed, before leaning up to kiss his fiancé's cheek. "I really do."

"I know." Kanda said, smirking slightly, "Now let's feed that bottomless pit of yours."

Allen was practically salivating at the thought of an all you can eat buffet, especially one prepared by Jeryy.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Poor Allen...but then happy Allen! Seriously, how does he get into so much trouble without trying? Oh well, we'll just blame his luck!**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, even though I know I need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and don't forget to show this story some love! Favorite and then follow to stay up to date with the new chapters! Go check out my Co-Author's stories too if you hadn't already.**

 **We'll see you next week on Fade to Gray!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hana: We're back!**

 **Neah: So we are...I see you're making my life difficult now.**

 **Hana: It's fun to mess with all of you though. -grinning- Xavier and I don't own D. Gray-man!**

 **Neah: Good riddance...who are we talking to?**

 **Hana: Them. -points to the readers-**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 40 - +_**

There wasn't a lot that could still surprise Neah anymore. At least, that's what he thought. Imagine his surprise when he heard crying one day, while he was hunting for a new home. After the fiasco that left his flat in shambles, he figured it was high time to get a place he could move into that was perhaps a little safer. It was this particular day where he heard the hiccupping sobs. He looked around, trying to find the source of the cries, before finally finding the source in an alley.

A young child, perhaps no older than five or six was currently crying over himself muttering things between sobs. What as a child doing here all alone? He couldn't see his face — and Neah was certain it was a boy the closer he got — but a messy mop of orangey-brown hair was clearly seen. Didn't he once see a little tyke running around the Millennium Mansion once? He'd been too focused on plotting the Earls demise back then. Sighing to himself, he placed a hand on the trembling form's shoulders, "Hey, are you lost, little boy?"

The head of hair shook.

"This isn't the safest of neighborhoods, you know. Did you come from the orphanage?"

Another shake. This wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Hey now, let's dry up your tears, alright? I'm Neah, may I know your name?"

This time the form stiffened. "N-Neah...?"

"That's right, what might your name be?" It didn't seem right that his name should warrant a reaction like that from a child. "I won't hurt you, I'm only here to help."

"..." From the hidden depths of his scrawny arms, an eye peeked out, and it was in that moment where Neah realized exactly why the boy acted the way he did. "How can I believe you? A traitor?"

"L-Lero?"

Lero glared angrily up at Neah. "You remember me," he said, more of a statement if anything.

"I do..." Neah carefully said, "Were you...on the streets this whole time?"

"No thanks to you." The little boy hissed, shrugging his shoulder away from Neah's hand. "I go home from school that day...and I find police everywhere...I find people I knew dead. People I called my family slain..." He hiccupped, "And now I see the bastard that did it."

Sensing the danger for what it was, Neah backed away just as a knife struck out at him where his gut had been. "Lero, put down that knife..."

"What right do you have to tell me what to do?" The tears were still falling. "It's your fault! Your fault they're dead! You and that stupid Walker twat!"

"Don't talk about my nephew like that." Neah scowled. "Do you even know the hell they put him through?"

"What hell?! They gave him a place to stay! And you two...how do you repay them in the end? YOU KILL THEM ALL!" Enraged as he was, Lero went to strike at Neah again. A member of the NOAH...and never once did he know? They kept Lero in the dark of all this? All their misdeeds? What would they gain for never telling Lero anything? Even Road, according to Wisely who heard from Tyki, had been Innocent at Lero's age...but even she was eventually succumbed to the madness that became the NOAH clan.

It was a good thing for Lero then to have been separated from the clan before they'd had the chance to fully corrupt the boy.

"Now, please try to calm down, Lero..." Neah didn't want to hurt the child. Hell, he didn't want the kid to harm himself either. He needed to get that knife away from him...but how?

"Don't tell me what to do, you damn traitor!" Lero screeched, swinging the blade in a wide arc.

The steel only sliced at his coat, missing his skin entirely. He silently thanked god for Lero's inability to wield any weapon in that moment. "Lero, you need to calm down, and listen to me."

"Like hell I will! You killed them...you killed my family! They're all gone, because of you! YOU'RE TO BLAME!"

"It's their own fault," Neah calmly told the boy, avoiding another stab. "They were bound to be killed eventually."

"THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, YOU SON OF A—"

"Bitch? Go ahead, call me whichever name you deem to fit. But the fact of the matter is, they did terrible things. Allen suffered. _I_ have suffered, and I lost my brother because of them."

"SHUT UP!" This time, the Ex-NOAH had barely enough time to dodge, he hissed when the blade met the skin of his arm. A shallow cut, but it hurt no less. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?"

He'd have to knock out the raging boy. Neah decided. Lero wouldn't listen to reason, that much was obvious. "Alright...you must need a nap then..."

"I don't need a nap! I just want you to _die_!"

Sighing to himself, Neah side-stepped Lero's next attack, and used his opening to attack the pressure point he knew would make the younger pass out. Once he was, the Ex-NOAH quickly caught the limp form before he could fall to the asphalted backway. The knife continued its descent from limp fingers, clattering on the ground. Never had the former Fourteenth felt so relieved to disarm a potential enemy rather than killing them.

"Can't leave you here, obviously." He said to the unconscious child. "A shame...I wanted to find a new place to live too."

Where was he supposed to take the kid?

Groaning and mentally slapping himself, Neah decided that the best course of action would perhaps be to take Lero to the current place he was going to be moving out of.

It was the closest place, after all.

As long as the kid didn't wake up, Neah would be fine.

Actually... what was he supposed to do when Lero woke up?

...

Did Neah own restraints? Like handcuffs... or something...?

No, no he didn't. That didn't mean he couldn't get himself a makeshift restraint...for just in case, of course. He would also keep any weapons out of Lero's reach...

He didn't want the kid taking a stab at him while he was sleeping or something.

But...there was also that annoying realization he couldn't really keep a kid in a situation like that either.

Neah hated being an adult at that moment. "You're more trouble than you appear." He growled.

Everything related to that damn 'family' was trouble...

Life really wanted to screw with him, didn't it?

 **. . - * - . .**

Lero awoke on a soft bed, and feeling groggy as he sat up. "Where am I?"

"Perhaps the safer place I can think of where you can't harm me." Probably.

"Neah."

"Are you calm now?" Lero couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, but he sure as hell knew it must've been relatively close.

"I'm a little tired... but I wouldn't say that I'm completely calm."

"I'll take it." Neah said. A door opened and the man in question entered the dimly lit room. "Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"About what? I'm alone in the world because of you."

He never was the best with kids...he wasn't even sure how he was supposed to deal with Allen when Mana brought him home that day...

Well, Allen was still here, so he had to have done alright...

Wait... Allen ended up with NOAH...

Neah groaned at his incompetence. Allen called himself 'Mr. Unlucky'? Well, Neah D. Campbell was truly _King_ Unlucky. And that wasn't a title he was at all too proud of...and he's had a few in his time... "Perhaps…yes, I have been the cause of that, however...there are still people who are still here...Tyki and the twins for example..."

"Liar."

"Wisely is with them," Neah continued, deciding to ignore the boys' outburst. "The fact of the matter, there are NOAH who are still around...but are being slightly better...role models." Could Tyki and the twins be considered as such? He knew Wisely was...

Why was he thinking of this again? Whatever.

Right now, he had an angry child to deal with.

The hell does he deal with this? "I will avenge them."

"Of course you will." The man sighed. "Did you not hear what I just said though? Devit, Jasdero, Tyki, Wisely...all of them are very much alive and kicking.

"And I don't believe you," Lero said. "You _are_ the person that killed my family."

Sighing for what felt like the umpteenth time, Neah pulled out his phone, and dialed a number. It rang three times before someone picked up.

 _"If you can switch places with me, Neah, I swear, I—"_

Why was he so desperate? Neah wondered, "Mikk, shut up. I have someone who would like to speak with you."

 _"Someone actually wants to speak with me?"_ Came the rather surprised response.

"He won't believe me otherwise."

 _"Believes ...what now?"_

"I've got someone over here who doesn't believe the four of you are alive, so I need you to speak with him and confirm the information as true," Neah explained, eyeing Lero.

 _"Who else could there possibly be...wait...Lero? You mean you of all people have found Lero?"_

Neah scoffed, "What do you mean me of all people?! Just talk to the kid already!" He then shoved the phone to Lero, who nearly dropped the device as it was given to him.

Lero stared distrustfully at the phone, glancing up at Neah.

"Go on." Sighed the adult. "Say 'hello' or something."

"...hello?" Lero asked into the receiver.

 _"Lero?"_

The orange-haired boy stiffened. "T-Tyki?"

There was a shuffling, and two distinct voices make themselves known in the background. _"Is that Lero?"_

 _"Lero~ Lero~ hee~ long time no see! Why are you with that guy?"_

"Jasdevi...?"

 _"Devit's over there~!_ "

 _"Jasdero's right there!"_

 _"Jasdevi at your service, little pumpkin!"_ Both twins stated, having gotten hold of the phone, from what Lero could make out.

"Don't call me a pumpkin, lero!" The younger covered his mouth, feeling himself blush at that outburst. "D-dammit..."

 _"Hee~ we got him to say it, Dev!"_

 _"Should've totally recorded that!"_

 _"Give me my phone back you annoying little—!"_

 _"Temper, temper, Tyki-pet~"_ Cooed the twins.

 _"Don't call me by that name!"_ The Portuguese male snapped.

 _"Tyki-pet~ Tyki-pet~"_ Both twins sang, and the antics on the other end of the line made Lero smile.

"You guys are really...really there..."

There was a crackling sound as someone sighed. _"There's no way we'd die that easily."_

 _"Now way in hell~!"_ The twins agreed.

 _"Stop that."_ Tyki grumbled.

Lero laughed as he listened, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't think he'd ever hear this again...

"I-I'm glad...I-I'm glad t-to hear y-ou all a-again..."

 _"Tyki! You made Lero cry!"_ Jasdero's voice sounded

 _"Hell yeah, he did!"_ Snickered Devit.

 _"Like hell it was my fault alone you numbskulls!"_

Neah watched the interactions Lero was giving, and sighed to himself when he saw the boy smiling. "You're such a handful."

"Sh-shut up... traitor..." Lero sniffed, rubbing at the tears falling down his face.

Neah only rolled his eyes. "We'll see to meeting up with them, I suppose." Come to think of it...did anyone ever tell Kanda about the twins...? Well, that wasn't his problem, now was it?

He'd leave that honour to Link or Tyki.

. . - * - . .

Tyki hung up the phone after having spoken with Lero. The last he'd seen that kid was the day he'd gone to school...the day the mansion had been overtaken by the police...and NOAH had fallen.

Way over a whole year had passed since then...

Well, had time flew by or what? It was an interesting topic to say the least.

He'd spent most of that time in prison, and the rest... being an asset to society.

That made him scrunch up his nose.

Just in the hell was he even doing with his life? "Perhaps...I need to reevaluate some things..."

He would have continued that train of thought, had the barrels of two modified guns not suddenly appeared in his face.

"Oi. Don't ignore us!" Sneered Devit.

Jasdero, equally annoyed with the Portuguese man, attempted to mimic his twin's reaction, "We don't like that at all, hee!"

"Why are you both so annoying?"

"Tyki-pet is destroying Jasdero's pure innocent heart!"

"Gonna pay double for that, ass hole!"

"Will you two cease your childish antics this instant?" The teasing stopped, as Madarao entered the room, outright glaring at the trio. "There are people who don't get much sleep, and you wouldn't like it when any of us are deprived of their sleep."

Tyki finally relaxed, thankful that there was now someone else there to stop the twins. Or, at the very least, to make sure he didn't have to suffer alone.

Wait...why was he also glaring at him? Then again, wasn't this guy usually always annoyed with any one of them?

Why couldn't one of the others come in here? Like Tewaku... or Tokusa... The both of _them_ were easier to be around.

Tyki cleared his throat, before standing, "I'll...just be out of your hair then..."

He really didn't need to deal with whatever was going to happen within the next fifteen minutes.

If that wasn't a good idea, then he didn't know what would be...and really, that was perhaps the best idea he had all day, he was certain. With thought in mind, Tyki Mikk made his strategic retreat.

"Tyki-pet's gone, hee hee~" Jasdero informed his twin, staring at the place where the Portuguese male had been standing.

"What're we standing around here for? LET'S GET HIM!" Agreeing wholehearitly with Devit's plan, both twins raced after wherever they believed Tyki to have run off to.

Madarao sighed, "Good riddance."

Tyki alone was alright, but if the twins were added into the mix...

Madarao just wished they'd stay somewhere that wasn't his house.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **That goes without saying...we cant say we're not picking on only _some_ people, y'know! **

**R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, even if it's obvious I need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and show this story some love by favoriting! Click on that follow option down below to stay up to date with new chapters as they come, and hey, go check out Xavier's stuff too if you hadn't already!**

 **We'll see you next week on Fade to Gray!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hana: This chapter is the calm before the inevitable storm.**

 **Allen: Why...?**

 **Hana: Because, Allen. Because. Xavier and I don't own D. Gray-man! Enjoy the new chapter you guys! I have a math test to go take really soon, so I'm posting a little earlier today!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 41 - +_**

Silver eyes widened in fear. What was all this?

Blood...

Blood. Blood...blood...

Everywhere he looked the crimson lifeblood had found its way upon the walls and floor of the home he shared with Kanda...where was Kanda...? Frantic, he looked everywhere, but found nothing. A dream...this had to be a really bad dream!

Yeah! He just had to wake up...a soft groan was heard behind him. Stiffening, he slowly turned, seeing the man he had previously been looking for. "Moyashi..."

"Y-Yu...?"

"Why...?" The man's head tilted up, and Allen gasped at the imagery. Empty eye sockets stared back at him, and blood cascaded down his face where eyes of the deepest blue used to rest. The corners of his mouth too had blood trailing, all of which stained the once pristine shirt he wore. "Why would you...?"

"Y-Yu..." He felt weak...he felt sick...the longer he stared, the worse his lover appeared...blood blossomed under his clothes, and all Allen could do from screaming was cover his mouth with his hands. It did him no good when he tasted copper...that most definitely was not his blood. "O-Oh my g-god...n-no...th-this can't be h-happening...I-I didn't do this...th-this—"

 _"Wasn't my fault_? _Is that what you were to say, Allen?"_ Silver eyes looked away from the mutilated form of his fiancé, and stared fearfully at...himself? No...not him...but Crowned Clown. _"It was only a matter of time. We're one in the same. Deluding yourself into believing otherwise...it's laughable...and now look at what you've done...you've ruined everything you worked so hard to achieve."_

"N-No..."

"Moyashi..."

"St-stop it...!" This wasn't real! This wasn't real! God dammit, this wasn't really happening!"

 _"But it is~ all because you thought keeping things would_ save _people the heartache!"_ The other him cackled, and Allen began crying in fear as everything began to close in around him...

...until nothingness was all he knew...

 **(* - *)**

"MOYASHI!" Kanda's voice rang about the room, startling the younger out of his nightmarish hell.

"Y-Yu...?" He was...he was alive? He is alive... "YU!" He jolted up, grabbing his fiancé in a life-or-death hug, reassuring himself of the man really being there.

"What in the hell did you dream about to make you so freaked out?"

But the boy was still crying, still trembling and squeezing Kanda with all his might.

"You're alright, moyashi...I'm right here..." He tried to comfort the younger, "Stop crying, you're safe..."

That only made Allen sob and cling harder to the older male, the memory of his fiancé's mutilated form still fresh in his mind.

"Oh for the love of..." Kanda glowered. "You're not making it easy to comfort you at all."

"S-Sorry...I-I'm so...so sorry...Y-Yu...m'sorry..."

Kanda suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "I'm not mad..." And a bit guilty. "You can keep crying... I'll keep comforting you..."

"M'sorry...m'so so-sorry..."

He was actually at a loss...just what was Allen apologizing for if not for him being angry? The more Kanda thought of it, the more he started wondering if maybe...there was something the younger hadn't told him. It hurt to even think of that, but with everything going on, he was pretty sure that was exactly what was going on.

Kanda pulled the boy up into his lap so that he could hold him more comfortably.

"I-I'm so s-sorry...so sorry..." Holding the younger tighter, Kanda sighed. It was only three in the morning...

"Calm down...Aren...I'm right here..."

After another choked sob, Allen pulled back a fraction, his sad silver eyes filled with tears. "Y-Yu..."

"Yeah, Aren?" Kanda lifted his arm to rub the boy's leaking nose with his sleeve, scanning his lover's distressed face for any hints as to what was wrong.

"I'm s-sorry..." Allen whispered, before bursting back into tears.

 **(* - *)**

The sun rose, and Allen snuggled closer to the warmth presented to him...actually, there shouldn't be anything warm around him...a silver eye peeked open, and was greeted with the torso of his fiancé. Why was he there?

Carefully, Allen extracted himself from the man's tight hold and sat up.

Wasn't Kanda supposed to be at work?

Wait, what happened last night? They...didn't have sex, he knew that from the lack of pain in his ass...why couldn't he remember?

Looking at Kanda, Allen noticed the shadows beneath his lover's closed eyes. Did the man not get enough sleep last night? Odd. He knew they'd gone to bed at around the same time...

Did something happen? Allen was very confused at that point. It also occurred to him, his eyes did feel puffy...was he crying last night? Why couldn't he remember?

Had Kanda been comforting him? Was that why he was awake first?

Allen stared at the older male's sleeping face, feeling bad for keeping his fiancé up last night, even if he had no memories of doing so.

He decided to do Kanda the favour of preparing breakfast. It would serve as thanks for last night, as well as a chance to convince the man that he has some skills in the kitchen.

Quiet as a mouse, the Brit slid out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room, wearing only his boxers.

He was sure they had eggs, so he could make omelettes... They also had bacon... All he had to do was put it on a pan, so there wasn't much he could do wrong there... He could also cut up some buttered toast... maybe with a side of fruit...

 **(* - *)**

Kanda awoke to the sound of the fire alarm going crazy.

He threw himself out of bed, instantly awake and searching for the source of the alarm's distress. That was how he found a distraught Allen on the floor of the kitchen, smoke wafting up from something on the stove that looked a lot like charcoal.

"Why can't I cook?" Allen asked sullenly, curling in on himself and hugging his bare knees.

Instead of answering, Kanda went around and opened nearly every single window in the apartment, trying to get the smoke out so 1) it didn't stink as much, and 2) the fire alarm would _shut the fuck up_.

When Kanda returned to the kitchen, he promptly turned off the stove and removed the pan from the heat, before filling it with cold water from the tap, charcoal-like abomination and all. He then took in the grapes spilled on the floor and the poorly-sliced watermelon drenching one of the benches, eyebrow twitching when toast popped out of the toaster, already buttered and burnt.

He went to glare down at the idiot on the floor, when a red mark caught his eye. It wasn't a hickey, because he hadn't touched his lover since yesterday, and even then, he hadn't left any marks.

Kanda pulled the boy to his feet, a frown in his eyes and on his lips.

The mark was on his fiancée's right bicep, and it was shiny and close to pink in colour. From what he could tell, it appeared to be a burn from where something had splattered.

He growled, seizing his lover's slim wrists as he inspected for more damage. "This is why I told you not to cook. Leave that shit to me." As spoke, he saw the Band-Aids circling two of the boy's fingers on his right hand, and another three burns on his right thumb, chest and stomach. He couldn't tell if there was anything different with left arm. "What idiot goes into a kitchen without clothes on?" He sighed again, before continuing, "What in the hell did I say about using the kitchen?" Kanda groused.

"...to not to." The dejected male muttered.

"Next time, _listen_." Kanda knelt down, looking at the burn on his lover's stomach. It was a little bigger than the rest... The idiot had most likely bumped himself on something hot... He tenderly kissed the mark, lips lingering there for a moment.

The next thing Allen knew, his fiancé was on his feet and angry again.

"You're banned from everything in the kitchen except the fridge."

"..."

"Speak up."

"I didn't mean to nearly blow up the kitchen..."

"Just..." Kanda groaned. "Do something while I clean up this mess."

"I could help y—"

"No. You've done enough," the Japanese male said. When his lover made to walk away, he frowned. "Wait." After Allen stopped, the older male looked directly into his young love's eyes. "Last night... you were..."

Curiosity, getting the better of him, Allen turned to look at his fiancé. "I was...?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No..."

Kanda's shoulders slumped. "Then never mind." It was better if the kid forgot.

"Yu..."

"It's nothing important, moyashi." Kanda stated, as he began to get the cleaning supplies. He was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around his middle, a cheek pressed against his back.

"Did I...keep you up last night?"

Kanda's form stiffened, before sighing, "You did. From what I gathered..." He carefully said, "You were having a pretty bad nightmare."

Allen was a little confused, for he didn't recall such a thing at all last night. "Are...you sure? That I...?"

"Yes." The older male solemnly answered, "You were...apologizing."

"Apologizing?" What would he had been apologizing for?

"Any idea what for?"

Allen only shook his head. He had no clue for the life of him. "M'sorry..." He then muttered. "You have bags under your eyes too because of me..."

There was pause, before Kanda let out a drawn out sigh. "Not because of you, idiot. It's mostly from work, and the occasional idiot I deal with there."

"For real, Yu?"

"Yeah. Losing sleep isn't anything new to me. It literally comes with the job."

"Mm...I guess...you want to clean the mess I made?"

"On the other hand I should be making you do it, but I'm afraid you'll somehow blow up the cleaning supplies while you're in here."

"Yu!" Allen pouted, releasing the older male in favor of glaring up at him, hands at his sides clenched to fists. Kanda turned, and smirked down. "That's mean!"

"Be a good moyashi, get dressed, and I'll clean up this mess." He told the younger, as he shooed the younger out. He heard Allen complaining the whole way there. "He's an idiot...but I guess he's mine either way." He murmured, before getting to work.

...this could take a while.

He eyed the steaming pan in the sink.

Allen Walker was officially banned from the kitchen.

 **(* - *)**

After three hours of cleaning, and pondering how the fuck a mess got onto the ceiling, Kanda was finally done getting his kitchen back in order. Allen sat at the table, pouting, having gotten there just an hour prior. He had also been sneaking glances at Kanda's bare back as the elder worked...at least he got something good out of this, right?

"If you're done staring, I'm going to go get cleaned up and then dressed."

Ah...he was caught... "Uh, right..."

"Don't touch anything in the kitchen, Moyashi."

"I won't!" Allen huffed.

The second Kanda disappeared into their shared room, Allen was in the kitchen and opening the fridge. His hour spent cooking and his lover's three spent cleaning meant that he'd been without breakfast four hours after waking up.

He was famished.

He still wished he could've made something for his lover...taking a glance at the kitchen clock, Allen deducted that maybe he could just make sandwiches. He knew how to make those without blowing up a space. No cooking needed after all. Sighing, he pulled out the marshmallow fluff, and the peanut butter, along with the bread to start making his brunch, rather than breakfast or lunch.

"At least this much is easy." He muttered getting a butter knife from the drawer. He was _so_ going to get Wisely to teach him how to cook and not destroy anything...then by his fiancé's birthday next year...he'd make his lover breakfast in bed, and it wouldn't suck! "I wonder if I can get Link to teach me how to bake..."

How hard could baking be?

...with his luck it probably had an 11 out of 10 rating with his lack of skills.

"I thought," Kanda growled from the entrance to the kitchen, having been just about to move to the bathroom when he'd suddenly gotten a bad feeling and decided to check on his little lover, "that I said _not_ to touch anything."

"It's just sandwiches," Allen said, unscrewing the lid to the peanut butter. "I can do this."

"I just spent three _hours_ cleaning this room. I'm not about to let you destroy it again."

Allen's face fell. "But I'm starving."

"Too bad."

He pouted Kanda, then glared at the food he'd set out. "Fine then." Allen returned the bread and marshmallow fluff to their original places, before pulling out a spoon and picking up the peanut butter with his left hand.

"You're not eating peanut butter out of the jar."

"You wouldn't let me make a sandwich," Allen grumbled, "so this is all I've got." He scooped out a spoonful of the jar's contents.

"Moyashi," Kanda snapped, reached for the jar. "Your diet already sucks. I'm not letting you make it worse. Also, this is wasting peanut butter." When his lover tried to move the jar away, Kanda changed tactics, grabbing the boy's thin, pale hand and applying some pressure, and the Brit reflexively loosened his grip on the spoon and gasped in shock.

They both stared at the peanut butter and spoon on the ground, the former having left a slight smear on the recently-cleaned floor of the kitchen.

"That was your fault," Allen quickly pointed out.

"Moyashi." Kanda said through ground teeth. Realizing the danger he was in, he ran away, Kanda close behind him as he ran. "GET BACK HERE!"

Allen barely made it to the bedroom when he was caught, finding himself pressed up against the wall, his lover's arms either side of his smaller body. "U-um... Th-that was y-your fault... s-so..."

"You're going to go back into the kitchen and clean up your mess," Kanda informed the boy, glaring. "And you can forget about breakfast."

"What about brunch?"

"Forget about that too."

Allen looked horrified. "But I have to eat, Yu!"

"Clean. Your. Fucking. Mess."

The younger pouted. "Tim could eat it..."

"And get dog drool over my floors? No."

"But he's eating it up now. I can hear him..."

Kanda's head snapped towards the direction of the kitchen. Scowling, he pointed a finger at the ground. "Stay," he said, and then hurried towards the kitchen, cursing the whole way.

Allen wasn't sure whether or not he should obey his fiancé or quickly grab his wallet and hightail it out of there.

If he went through with the latter... Kanda would be _really_ pissed. Also, he was still being targeted, so...

There was just no winning with him, was there?

Allen stood by the bedroom doorway, wincing when he heard his lover scolding Timcanpy. Now the man was gonna be in an even worse mood... and _he_ wasn't going to be getting any food...

It couldn't get much worse than this.

"I...hope I didn't just jinx that..." Allen sighed, before reluctantly heading towards the kitchen once more.

"I thought I told you to stay put," Kanda said as he rinsed the spoon off under the tap.

"Y-you said that I h-had to clean my m-mess..."

"Che."

"Don't go telling me to do something, only to change your mind, BaKanda!"

"I can do what I please, Moyashi." The elder groused.

Allen bristled, glaring up at the taller male, "Dammit, if you tell me to do something, of course I'm gonna have to do it! Hell, even if you don't ask me, I'd do it either way, you arrogant jerk!"

A bark made itself known, and both occupants looked towards the happily panting Timcanpy.

Allen sighed. "Why are you so worked up? It's because you didn't get enough sleep at all, isn't it?"

"That's not—"

"Sorry for being such a bother," Allen said, calming down.

Caught off guard, Kanda closed his mouth, before sighing to himself. "No...you're not a bother."

"Then...?"

"I've...been on edge these last few days." Kanda finally admitted, feeling himself deflate. "This whole Crowned Clown business I just want the damn thing to end...and finally be able to spend more time with what really matters."

A soft smile tugged the corners of Allen's mouth, and he gave his lover a hug. "I want this case over as well." Except he didn't want Kanda to come into contact with Raku. He didn't want Kanda to _know_.

So why was it...he suddenly had a bad feeling come over him? Come to think of it...where did he leave the folder?

Somewhere safe, he was sure. Somewhere Kanda wouldn't find it...

At least, where he couldn't find it on purpose. The chances of Kanda finding anything, were slim at best. He even kept it out of Timcanpy's reach...making sure the dog couldn't smell anything, and thus putting it in a box. In the closet. Away from prying eyes.

Kanda didn't go into the closet all that much, so Allen didn't have anything to worry about.

"Now," Allen said, pushing himself up on his tiptoes to peck his lover on the cheek, "about breakfast..."

"The answer is still _no_."

"Why?" Allen whined, "Yu~ I'm hungry!" And really, he was. "You have to feed me, otherwise the kitchen might blow up!"

"First of all, moyashi. It's just about time for lunch, and secondly, I don't know if I _should_ feed you after that fiasco."

"Pleeeeaaaaase?" The Brit pleaded, staring his lover straight in the eyes. "I'm starving."

"Consider it punishment for destroying the kitchen, even though I _told_ you that you weren't allowed to touch any cooking tools."

"Yu's a meanie!"

"And you're an idiot," countered Kanda.

"Forgive my idiocy...and make me delicious food...and I'll get that stupid costume sooner..." Did that really just leave his lips?!

Kanda stared down at the boy, conjuring up the image he'd thought up earlier of what his lover would look like in a maid outfit.

"Yu-shishou... The skirt's really short you know. If I bent over, you'd see _everything_ ," Allen said, hands pressing against his fiancé's firm chest. "Don't you want to see me wearing something like that?"

"Sit at the table." The elder tersely relented. If that wasn't something he was eager to enjoy with his moyashi...he wasn't sure what would be.

Allen's face lit up, and he did as he was told. "Thanks Yu!"

Kanda sighed, and picked out ingredients from his fridge. He'd have to make do with what he still had...which miraculously was still enough to feed a very hungry Allen...and himself for one meal.

"Great. Food shopping." He grumbled, before heading to the counter with his ingredients.

Allen's smile only widened. "We can go together."

"Fine. After I feed you, and after I clean up, we'll go."

"Sounds fun," the boy replied happily, folding his arms across the tabletop.

"You'd better get that outfit."

"Fine..." Was Allen's glum reply. Great, now he really _did_ have to get that stupid costume.

And knowing his lover, Allen doubted either of them would be leaving the bedroom for quite a while.

Unless they never made it to the bedroom and he was taken at the front door.

...actually was he ever taken at the front door? No...he didn't think he ever was...

"What are you thinking about?"

"Surprise!" Allen quickly answered. Kanda gave him a confused look but shrugged it off. "I-I'm thinking of a s-surprise..."

"Alright then."

Allen really needed to get his thoughts straightened out. Daydreaming while his fiancé was around was a sure-fire way to end up pinned to the nearest surface by six feet of perversion and muscle.

... and there he went again.

He was seriously not winning with his thoughts today. The younger sighed in defeat.

 **. . - * - . .**

"And we need more milk too." Allen said, reading off their ever growing shopping list. How was it, he wondered they started out so small, only to get larger once you hit the supermarket?

"What did you do?"

"It smelt like hell, so I threw it out, Yu." Allen said.

Kanda growled.

"Next?" Allen asked, ignoring his lover's anger.

"I swear Moyashi—"

"We're low on Soba now that I think of it..." Okay...Kanda would admit, that was a must to buy.

"We don't have any dango..."

"And we're not getting any," Kanda said, rolling his eyes.

"B-But Yu-shishou~" Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...

Kanda glared at the boy, who was doing his best to appear completely innocent with his eyes wide and head cocked to the side.

"FINE." Kanda growled. "We'll get the fucking dango."

"Yay~ We'll get extra soba for Yu~!"

"And I'll be the one paying for it all."

Allen glanced guiltily down at the list. It wasn't fair if he left everything to Kanda... "I'll pay for the dango."

"It's fine, Moyashi." The elder relented.

"But..."

"I'll buy the dango and you buy the maid outfit," Kanda reasoned, smirking when the Brit blushed. "That way it's fair."

"F-Fine..."

"And I'll be watching you buy it so I know you won't back out."

"F-FINE!"

"When we get back home," the Japanese male purred, "I'll have you try it on to make sure it fits."

"I-I can o-only buy it o-online th-though..."

"Oh?"

Allen nodded frantically.

"Why?"

"Er...s-sold in Japan..." He admitted sheepishly. "But they ship internationally...s-so...that's w-why I could e-even get the other one by y-your birthday th-that time..." Gods, admitting this was humiliating!

"Hmm..." Kanda thought it was a pity. He'd wanted to see lover in the outfit. "Then when we get back home, you're going on to the computer and buying it."

"O-Okay..." For some reason, the thought of his lover actually looking over his shoulder as he looked at scanty, after scanty outfit while looking for the costume they...and by they, it was actually he...was going to use.

Why'd he have to go and say that he'd buy the damn thing? That was stupid... Like they actually needed a reason to have any more sex than they already did.

Not...that he didn't like the sex...his fiancé was...that train of thought was too dangerous in a public setting like this, Allen quickly amended. "So...what else do we need?" He needed to distract himself.

"You're damn dango, soba, juice...we're low on eggs."

"Sorry...?" Allen sheepishly apologized.

"You'd better be," Kanda muttered. "We probably need more fruit."

"That was an accident."

"Che Of course it was."

"Yu!" Allen pouted. "Seriously though..."

"You can't cook, and should therefore never set foot in the kitchen again." Also, Kanda would really prefer it if all of the rooms in his apartment remained intact.

"The kitchen wouldn't have blown up if you had at least taught me how to cook."

" _If_ , and only _if_ you learn to cook, it'll be in someone else's kitchen, and not mine." Like hell he was going to take that risk.

Allen cocked his head to the side, "So~ if I decide to go to Wisely's place one day, and he offers to teach me, then that'd be okay?"

"You can learn there, but you'll have to prove to me that you can actually handle yourself in the kitchen before you're allowed back in mine."

"Fine! When I learn how to cook, I'm gonna make you the best meal you'll ever eat!" The younger had so much dedication in his words, Kanda couldn't help but let a small smile slip.

"Will you now? Let's see you cook within a month."

"Deal!"

"Not in my kitchen."

"Fine!"

"Though I doubt it'll be edible," Kanda mused, "Even if you do somehow manage to not burn down Wisely's kitchen while making it."

"It'll be super edible!" Allen declared. "And I won't burn down Wisely's kitchen if he's gonna be supervising regardless." He added as an afterthought.

"I'm not paying for renovations if you destroy it," Kanda warned the boy. _When you destroy it_ , he amended in his head, but didn't say it aloud. Allen would hit him if he did.

"Meanie." the younger pouted. "Let's just get everything we need, and go back home."

"And I can make sure you buy that sexy little costume." the elder purred. Allen cursed how his body was reacting to the vision he once again was fighting to subdue.

"Let's just get the food," the Brit said, cheeks red.

"Fine." Kanda said with a smirk.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I really do have a test today...I only hope I'll actually pass.**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, but after today? I just might need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Show the story some love and favorite this work! Don't forget to follow to stay up to date with new chapters, and we'll see you next week!**

 **On Fade to Gray!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hana: This chapter...it really hurt my poor heart. I wasn't kidding last week when I said that this week's chapter was the calm before the storm. Here's the storm...and the heartbreak.**

 **Allen: ...**

 **Kanda: Che. Neither of these two authors own D. Gray-man. Just read the damn thing.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 42 - +_**

Kanda had the day off that fateful day. His initial plan was to go see Lavi about what he knew what the beansprout was up to...that was until Timcanpy started whining at the closet of all things. He brushed it off, thinking it was nothing, but when the normally happy dog started frantically scratching at the door, he grumbled in annoyance. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Irritated and slightly confused, Kanda opened the closet door. From what he could see, there didn't seem to be anything in there that would upset the dog.

That was until he found the box that was wedged between some old binders, and the wall of the closet on the only shelf there. He reached up and took it down, the box, despite its size, was a lot lighter than he thought, but there was definitely something within its contents.

He removed the lid of the box and frowned when he saw the bloody manila folder inside.

"What in the fuck?" He asked, before taking the object out. "The hell is this bullshit? This blood is weeks old at least..."

Tim pressed against his leg, and Kanda had to balance himself out. He was getting a bad feeling about this...how long ago was Allen admitted into the hospital back then? Did that mean this was Allen's blood?

Was that why Timcanpy was acting weird?

The dog whined, trying to get a whiff of the folder. He barked at it, all the while Kanda kept it out of his reach. "Calm down, Tim."

He then went to the table, and placed the folder on its surface. He eyed it skeptically, before flipping the cover open. The first thing to meet his eyes was a picture of a man he knew only too well. "O-Otou-san?" What the fuck was this?

Kanda glanced at the words beneath the picture, which told him that this man was indeed who he thought he was.

The folder was almost certainly Allen's, so why the fuck did his lover have it?

And why didn't he tell him of all these? Hell, he wasn't even aware of his father doing these things...robbed a grocery store? Killed a homeless man...? Mentally unstable? All these things only made the knot in his stomach that much tighter. It also occurred to him that Lavi knew...hell, he was pretty sure everyone knew but him...

But the one he needed to see was Lavi. He had a bone to pick with that rabbit. And when dealt with the right way would answer whether or not anyone else knew. His mind set, Kanda made a beeline for the door, folder in hand as headed towards his destination.

Then, when he was finished with Lavi, he'd confront that brat of a fiancé of his.

(* - *)

Lavi was rudely awoken to not just the banging on his door, but the sudden thrust of paper in his face. "The fuck?"

"That's what I want to ask of you." Kanda hissed.

Lavi sat up and groggily stared at the enraged Asian male, before directing his tired gaze down at the paper.

Oh. Damn.

"Where'd you get this?" Lavi asked, traces of sleep leaving him.

"So you do know about this." Kanda accused. "How long have you known? And why did you think it was a fucking good idea to keep information like this from me?"

"O-oi, hold on, Yu!" Lavi said, holding his hands up, "Listen, I only found out about what he's been up to only since the day of the party..." Something seemed to click in the red-head's mind, as he eyed Kanda skeptically. "You came to me today...because you...oh my god, did you seriously eavesdrop on Allen's and my phone call that day?"

"The brat was hiding something. I had to use what I could to figure out what."

"So you made Allen lose on purpose," Lavi realized. No wonder he'd won the bet.

"Tell me what I want to know. _NOW_."

Lavi dragged a hand through his wild red hair. "Didn't you read the file? It pretty much tells you everything you need to know..."

"I fucking _know_ what I read, you shit-faced rabbit. What I _want_ to know is who the fuck else knows about this?"

"Er..."

"Lenalee?"

"W-well...m-maybe...?"

"Kamelot?"

"I-If he was hanging around Allen..."

"Who gave him the file?"

"I can't answer that one...because I don't know..." Lavi trailed off. Didn't Allen hang around Eliade a few times? Did she know too...? "B-but! You should know he kept what he did from you because—"

"Because he didn't want me to find out."

"W-well...sorta...ah! B-but all for good reason!" Why...did it feel like he was digging his and even Allen's grave at this point?

"Let me fucking guess. It's 'not something I need to know about', 'it's nothing I should be fucking worried about'?" Kanda's cobalt eyes hardened with each guess. "What. Else. Do you. Fucking know?"

He didn't just dig his and Allen's graves...he definitely jumped right in...and Allen was close behind him at this rate.

"Um... well..." Lavi swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up. "That's..."

"Lavi. Don't try my fucking patience. What else. Do you. Fucking _know_?"

"W-well...w-what's there to t-tell you...?"

"Has Allen told you anything else?"

"Uhm... Not really..."

"I need a word with that little shit fiancé." Kanda growled, before storming off, the files in hand. Lavi had then realized one important thing. How did Kanda get into his room?!

He looked at the door. It didn't _seem_ broken...

It wasn't until his window was opened, and Kanda jumped out onto the tree branch, when he realized that Kanda had literally snuck into his room...through his window...by climbing the tree that was right out there.

...and he never locks his window. "God dammit, Yu!"

He realized exactly what his friend had done. Kanda had in fact come in through his window, closed it once he entered, proceeded to knock on his door while he was in here, and then went to otherwise pester him on the shit he just did...maybe he didn't want to deal with the panda, but god dammit, that was a lot to go through...

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen yawned as made his way to his class. He hadn't slept too well since Timcanpy seemed so inept on barking all night for some reason he couldn't understand. "I love him, but he needs to be quiet at night..." He muttered.

"Allen!" He turned to face the voice, seeing it was Fou coming his way. "Woah, you look like shit."

"Thanks. Tim wouldn't stop barking." Allen groaned.

"Maybe there's something wrong with him," Fou suggested, stuffing her hands into her pants pockets.

"Tim's perfectly healthy, actually." Allen muttered...before yawning. "He was barking at the closet for whatever reason..." He was too tired to remember what he hid in there. He knew it must've been important...but he couldn't place it on what...he'd have to look into the closet when he got home...

"Hmm. Weird. Well, don't fall asleep in class."

"M'tryin' not to righ' now..."

"Good luck, Walker." Fou said. "Need help getting to class?"

"...maybe..."

"I think you mean 'definitely'," she sighed. "How is it that your sense of direction still sucks so bad?"

"I can get there. M'just so tired..."

"Class is the other way."

"...dammit."

"That's what I thought." Fou felt that she shouldn't be used to this. It was pitiful. "Follow me."

"Yes ma'am..." Allen sighed, following his friend. "...how's Bak been doing?"

"Baka Bak is baka Bak." Fou said, shrugging her shoulders. "Love him, but damn, he works too hard."

"Waiter, Professor, and Forensics...was it? How d'ya manage t'get CIA as par' time thin'?"

"Connections."

"Some connections," he muttered. "Must be difficult for him."

"He's happy." Fou said.

"How? Does he _like_ stress?"

Fou shrugged her slight shoulders. "Maybe."

It wasn't too much longer before they were at the classroom they needed to be at. "Wish me luck." Groaned Allen.

"Why? That won't stop you from sleeping."

"I hate you." The younger muttered.

"I'm just being realistic here," Fou told the boy. "You probably won't even last ten minutes."

"If I last eleven, you buy me lunch today."

"Deal." Fou said. "If you fall asleep in five, you're buying me a meal." She wasn't worried either way. She had the funds to feed Allen if need be. After all, there were instances where he'd forget his own wallet…an interesting story to say the least.

"You're on." Allen felt pleased with himself. _Yes! Free food from Fou!_ On the other hand, he had an uphill battle before him now...and this class was super boring... _I think I can do this...just stay up to eleven minutes! Yes! Let's do this!_

Allen found himself a seat and sat down, eyelids drooping. He pinched himself to stay awake.

The class droned on, as the professor continued his lesson. Wasn't there a website to get an idea on what students said about professors like these? He should've looked up these people beforehand...how long had he managed to stay awake? He looked over to Fou, who grinned and held up three fingers. She mouthed the word 'minutes' and Allen internally groaned.

He wouldn't give up. He would make it to eleven minutes even if it killed him!

 **(* - *)**

"Shuddup." Allen growled, pouting all the way to the cafeteria. "I don't see why you're even laughing, when you ended up not winning either."

"I'll give you credit where it counts, Allen." Fou pointed out. "You got so close to that eleven minute mark, but fell asleep before you made it."

"It was just so _boring_ ," the Brit whined, still tired despite his nap.

"But even you don't normally fall asleep." Fou pointed out, opening the door to the dining area.

"Fine...I'll give you that point." Allen muttered.

"And I'll take it. Now, _I'm_ going to go buy my lunch, while _you_ go buy yours."

"Yeah, yeah..." The younger sighed.

"Don't be so down. You have a fiancé that'll probably be waiting for you at home with a whole feast prepared for dinner."

"He's usually busy with work," Allen reminded the woman. "What you described is actually pretty rare."

"Whoa, for real?" Fou asked in disbelief. "Well...I guess I should've figured."

"He's not a cheapskate, if that's what you're implying, Fou." Allen chided. "Yu's...been super busy the past few days with his case. Today is the first day in a while he's had a legitimate day off."

"Then why don't you make him dinner?"

"Ah..." Allen wished he could, he really did but... "I'm not allowed in the kitchen."

"Why?"

"I...might've sorta kinda...almost blew up the kitchen?"

Fou blinked, before looking at the white-haired male. "Seriously."

"Seriously."

"Man, I feel sorry for Kanda."

"EH!? Why for that bastard?!"

"Because you blew up his kitchen."

"Oh..."

"And because he's about to marry someone who can't cook, which means that he'll have to do it all the time," Fou added. "Sucks to be him."

"I'm going to learn! A-and Wisely's gonna teach me how!"

"Good luck to him then." Fou sighed.

"Hey! Once I learn, the food I'll make will be amazing."

"Doubt it," the young woman said with a smirk, "but good on you for still dreaming."

" _Fou_!"

 **. . - * - . .**

The flat was dark when Allen returned later that day. It was strange, to say the least...why would all the lights be off? He didn't even hear Timcanpy anywhere...where was that goofball dog?

He knew he saw his fiancé's car in its spot... "Yu?"

He was met with silence. Turning to the table, in hopes of finding a snack, Allen's heart sunk when he saw a very familiar box sitting there. A very familiar box...with the very familiar folder missing from within.

"Oh..." Dread built up within him the longer he stared at the box, willing this to be another one of those horrible hallucinations of his.

When it proved to be otherwise, Allen realized he had no idea as to what he should do.

He'd thought for sure that there was no way this would happen. He'd thought that he would be able to get away with it all and Kanda would never had to find out what his only living parent was up to.

He'd thought wrong...so terribly wrong. The panic began to set in, as he sunk to his knees. "Th-this can't be happening...I-it ca-can't be..."

 _But it is~ and now it'll all come unraveling!_

"No..."

 _You know? You're right about one thing. You're not me...you're far worse...you're the scum of the earth...and now, despite the warnings, everything you've worked for...will be torn away from your greedy little hands~_

He didn't want this. He wanted everything to go back to how it'd been before Raku had begun impersonating Crowned Clown.

He didn't want to have to face Kanda coming through the front door and telling him what he already knew: that he was a lying, deceitful wretch who didn't deserve the year they'd spent together. That he was a coward and a brat and a horrible excuse for a human being.

"I...I can't stay here..." The young male's voice waivered, he stood, ready to at least pack a bag, when he heard the door open. The jangling of tags could be heard, followed by a gruff 'calm down, you hyper fur ball.'

Timcanpy's bark resounded along the walls as he bounded right where Allen was standing. He screamed in surprise when he was tackled, and a slobbery tongue began to lick his face. "Dammit, Tim, what did I..." Kanda's words cut off when he saw the struggling male, trying to get Timcanpy off him. "Moyashi."

Allen's struggles ceased, his whole body stiffening, as his heartrate sped up. _Eh~? Lookie here~ you're in so much trouble,_ Allen Walker

"Y-Yu?"

Kanda automatically glanced towards the box, then down at the boy on the floor, who looked stricken.

"I take it, I don't need to play cop." Kanda said, as he crossed his arms. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"U-Um..." He'd finally managed to get Tim off of him, though still kept the faithful companion near him, as his heart was racing faster than he thought was a safe rate. "H-how much..."

"My father seems to have taken your job in recent events. Care to explain why you thought that was information I shouldn't know about, _Allen_?"

"Ah... Y'see... that's..." Allen knew that Kanda was mad — furious, even — but just by looking at his fiancé, he couldn't tell exactly _how mad_ that was because the man didn't really appear angry. Kanda just looked... blank.

He was really in trouble... God, Kanda wouldn't ask for the ring back, would he? Allen didn't know if he could go through with that.

"I'm waiting."

His body acting on its own Allen ended up quickly adjusting his positon, hands and knees with his forehead touching the floor, and his hands before him, as though he were a peasant begging to royalty. "I-I'm s-sorry...I-I'm s-so s-sorry..." This time the tears were unrestricted. "I-I d-didn't...I n-n-never w-wanted..."

Allen was pitiful. Kanda wouldn't deny that. But the fact of the matter was, the person he put his _trust_ in had destroyed it. "You lied about not hiding anything else. At the elevator that day, I gave you a choice to tell me. But you didn't."

"I-I..."

"Let me finish, Allen Walker." Kanda almost snarled. He really was trying to keep a level head on this one.

Without looking up, the smaller nodded timidly.

He felt the tears rolling down his face, some of them running down his nose and dripping to the floor below.

"I've given you pleanty of times to tell me what was on your mind." Kanda continued. "And you continued to say nothing. Do you know how livid I had been when I found that box this morning?"

"V-very..."

"Over the fucking moon with anger, Allen." Kanda said as he eyed the younger. "Don't you think I would've _liked_ to of known that small detail of Crowned Clown? You were brave enough to admit that the Akuma Killer and Crowned Clown were the same. I was _pleased_ you admitted that bit of knowledge."

Allen bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from making a sound, his body trembling as he contained his sobs. This wasn't about him right now. He could cry like that later.

"And yet, for whatever reason you and only God seem know, you neglected to tell me that Raku Kanda, my _father_ was the asshole killer we were fucking searching for."

"I'm s-sorry," Allen whispered, throat feeling incredibly thick.

"I don't want a fucking apology!"

Allen flinched, his hands on the ground clenching into fists.

"What I _want_ to know," Kanda said, "Is why the fuck you kept this from me."

"I-I... didn't... w-want y-you to know..." Allen admitted, sniffling pathetically.

Of course...he should've expected that answer. "What would you have gained keeping this from me? You of all people would know I'd of found out either by your folly, or through forensics."

The Brit's face and chest burned, but the rest of him felt terribly cold. "I-I'm sor—"

"You're only sorry that you were caught," Kanda growled.

"I-If not 'sorry'...th-then what d-do you want m-me to say?" Allen said, unable to keep his voice from cracking, "Y-you yourself k-kept things f-from me...is w-what I did a-any w-worse than w-what you did?"

 _Shut up, stupid Allen!_ His inner voice warned.

"What _I_ did?"

Allen raised his form, sitting on his haunches to look up at the elder with defiant teary eyes. "Yes w-what you did! You were talking to T-Tyki Mikk of all p-people! Y-you...you're the one wh-who paid his bail in th-the first place, aren't you? "

 _You damn fool! Stop!_

"So what if I was? Do you think I _liked_ the idea of being that bastard's out of jail card?"

"You s-still... let h-him out."

"Because I knew he would be useful to the case. I should have just brought you in, seeing as you knew everything already." Kanda uncrossed his arms and scowled at the boy on the floor. "Oh, that's right. You would have kept everything from me," the Japanese male spat bitterly. "Even though we're fucking _engaged_ and weren't supposed to lie to each other anymore."

"I wasn't...lying." Allen reasoned, "Just...not telling you things..."

Kanda's fingers twitched, itching for Mugen. If this was anyone but his fiancé... "Is that the angle you're playing?"

"B-But it's the truth..." His argument didn't really seem as sound as it should've been to him earlier... "Please...I-I didn't s-say anything b-because I didn't think—"

"Yes. You didn't think. That does seem to be a problem with you."

"Th-that's not what I meant!" Allen said, feeling desperate. "I didn't want you finding out because...b-because...I didn't think you n-needed t-to know...because...you were b-busy...a-and..." Damn these tears! "I...I didn't want you to g-get upset..."

"Didn't want me to get _upset_." Kanda scowled. "Tell me, _Allen_ , how did that turn out? I'm perhaps more upset about you _not_ telling me this vital information than I would've been if you _had_."

"I w-wanted to p-prote—"

"The fact of the matter is," Kanda snapped, once more cutting his fiancé off mid-sentence, " _you kept this from me_."

"I WANTED TO PROTECT YOU, BAKANDA!" Allen screamed out, hiccupping as tears fell freely once more. "th-that's all...I was t-trying to d-do..."

"By keeping me in the dark?" The older male scoffed. He couldn't find it in himself to care that his lover was crying. He was too pissed for that.

"I thought it was the right thing...a-at the time..."

"You had _weeks_ , maybe even _months_ to tell me. Surely it occurred to you at least once that _maybe_ you were fucking _wrong_?"

"I..."

"Che. Listen well, you little _idiot_ ," Kanda spat, "I had put my _trust_ in you. When I asked you to marry me, I expected there to be nothing that would drive a wedge like this one between us."

"W-Well...what do you _want_ me t-to say then Yu?!" Allen demanded from his older lover, "If you d-don't want an a-apology f-from me, then what? What do you want?"

Kanda grit his teeth, dark blue eyes dragging themselves over the pathetic form on the floor.

"What is it you want?! I'm already on my knees...I'm already crying in shame for my actions...you won't accept any apology from me, and it's the only thing I can do!" Allen breathed heavily.

"That's not good enough!" Kanda hissed. "I didn't think this would happen, and I honestly expected better of you! _You_ betrayed _me_!"

" _I_ betrayed _you_?" Allen asked, a chuckle escaping his lips. Another chuckle, and more began to make themselves known soon becoming the laughter of a madman. "I _betrayed_ you, was it?" He stood glaring up at the elder with a look that hadn't been used in a long a while, and Kanda, unsuspecting of the dead bemusement the younger was emitting, was incredibly shocked for an instant. "Now you listen here, Yu Kanda. Believe what you're _pride_ wants you to believe. But in the end, I doubt you were any better than I am now, am I right?"

"You little piece of—"

"Lemme bloody well finish, you arrogant son of a bitch!" Allen was jabbing at Kanda's chest in anger, "Yer no better than me. I'm sorry if I damaged yer 'manly pride', or some bullocks, but here's a bloody-arsed news flash fer tha' tiny li'l brain' of yers! y'lied t'me, too y'dipshit!"

"I didn't lie to you about your father being a murderer!"

"You still _lied_!" Allen shot back, now as furious as his fiancé. "You lied firs' an' kept all sorts of shite from me!"

"You—!"

Allen held up his hand, the hand sporting the ring Kanda have given him. The younger male's expression, went from angered to sorrowful. "I think...we need time away from each other for a while..." Allen managed to say. He took his hand closer to him, and removed the ring upon his finger. Walking to Kanda, he took the elder's hand, and placed the ring in the palm. "What was the phrase again? 'Oh what a tangled web we weave, when we practice to deceive.'…I guess...that's our lives in a nutshell, now…right?" Silver eyes closed as a stray tear fell down his cheek, as he closed Kanda's hand around the ring. "I'm sorry I lied...I'm sorry we're so broken now…Yu…"

Timcanpy whimpered, having been hiding behind the couch. Allen smiled sadly to his dog, and whistled for him to come. "We're going now, Tim." He turned back to Kanda, but said nothing, as he ran off, the worried dog following suit.

And that was the last time in a while Kanda would see his beloved moyashi.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **My poor heart...this chapter...this chapter right here...it hurts.**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation. Even though I know I need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Show the story some love by favoriting this work, and hey why not follow to stay up to date with new chapters? Go check out XavierForest's stuff if you hadn't, and we'll see you next week on...**

 **Fade to Gray.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hana: Hey guys! It's Wednesday, and you know what that means :D**

 **Allen: More heartbreak?**

 **Hana: It's lighter than last chapter...more or less...Wisely's a nice guy.**

 **Wisely: Am I?**

 **Hana: Sure! Xavier and I don't own D. Gray-man, so there's that. We did come up with this work you're reading, so enjoy the new chapter!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 43 - +_**

Allen sat on a park bench in the shade of a cluster of trees, face in his hands, severely regretting his life choices right about now. He didn't know how he'd gotten there, nor how long he'd been sitting down. All he knew was that the ache in his chest wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon.

Right now, all he had was Timcanpy, his wallet and the clothes on his back. He had hoped to grab a backpack and fill it with essentials before he left... but Kanda had...

Pain and unease coiled around inside his stomach, and tears fell from his eyes. _Dammit..._

Allen had actually given the ring back...

He pulled his left hand away from his face and stared at it, noting that it felt a lot lighter without...

Tim whimpered, resting his head on Allen's lap, the bright brown eyes full of worry. "I'm okay, Tim..."

Timcanpy, once more, whimpered.

"I'm...really a fool, aren't I?" He muttered in ire. "I had so much...only to lose it..."

"Keeping secrets tend to do that." Confused for a moment, silver eyes blinked, before turning to see Wisely leaning against the bench he was sitting on. "You continued to keep Yu Kanda in the dark despite the warnings."

"Jeez...aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Allen muttered. "How did you find me?"

"When I saw you running out of the complex this afternoon, I just followed you.' The other British male sighed, "You're quite the trouble maker."

"Mm...Wise...does that offer still stand? Uncle Neah won't even open his door to say 'I told you so', last I checked."

"If...you don't mind a few new faces hanging around my haunting ground."

"New...faces?"

"Trust me, you know them. They were dumped on me when Mikk had enough of their antics."

"I'm...having a bad feeling I know who they are." Allen sighed in annoyance.

"And you are correct," Wisely said, having read the other's thoughts. "They're on our side now though."

"Sorry for being skeptical of those two." Allen sighed, before standing, "Do you even have space for me to stay a while?"

"Yeah. And if I didn't, I'd just kick the other two out."

Allen managed a small smile, one that felt rather strange on his face. "That's mean."

"They're annoying," Wisely muttered, keeping his eyes firmly on the boy beside him. He could tell that Allen wasn't doing so well after what had just happened... "You... look like you want to cry."

There was silence for a moment, before he sadly looked to Wisely. "I do...but...I feel like all my tears have dried up..." Allen admitted.

Wisely stared down at Timcanpy, feeling uncomfortable looking at his friend. "Do you think... that you two will get back together again?"

"I doubt it," Allen confessed, and he believed it.

"He's not that heartless." Wisely sighed. "Let's take you to my place, there'll be a warm meal, and chaos."

"That sounds... nice, actually." Some food and a bit of chaos would help him forget, if only for a little while.

 **. . - * - . .**

Calling it chaos...was an understatement.

"Bang! Bang!" Jasdero called out, shooting his finger like it were a gun. "Bang! Bang!"

"You can't catch me, you dirty copper!"

"So...why did you really bring me here, Wisely?"

"To share in the misery." Wisely retorted.

"So, you're just dragging me into your own version of hell."

"Pretty much."

"You're a great friend," Allen said, sarcasm thick in his voice as he dodged a fork that Devit had thrown.

"I know." Wisely cackled, having dodged some sort of object that otherwise whizzed past his head. "I'll show you your room."

"Thanks." The younger Brit watched as the two NOAH of Bonds chased each other into another room. "I'm surprised they've sided with us."

"I talked them into it."

"In other words...you played your mind games on them." Allen sighed. "They're too easy nonetheless you know."

"Sometimes, that's a good thing."

"I suppose so." The twins _were_ easy. Someone with Wisely's skills would have no trouble tricking those two. Allen glanced across at the ex-NOAH, who was smirking smugly. "Oh shut up. I wasn't calling you smart, I was calling _them_ stupid."

"You say that, but I know the truth."

"They're dumb." Allen muttered.

"And you're a brat. Now it's getting late, and little boys should be in bed sleeping."

"Hey!' Allen growled, but his anger as proven futile when he yawned. "Er...m-maybe I'm a tiny bit tired...?"

"I'll lend you a pair of pajamas to sleep in. You already know where shower is, and the towel cupboard is to the right of the bathroom door."

"Why would I know where the shower is?" Allen was fairly certain he hadn't been here before. At least, he was pretty sure to his knowledge. Looking around he tried to see anything of familiarity, but found nothing of the sort.

"This _was_ Cross's house."

"Oh... _oh_..." Yeah, now that he looked again, this was the house he lived in with Cross. "Why did you move into the house that guy lost to the bank?"

"It was a steal." Wisely said with a grin. "Now, go shower. I'll leave the pajamas by the door." He shooed Allen upstairs, who reluctantly went up, having no choice in the matter.

He found the bathroom easily enough, and noticed that the bathroom looked just as he remembered it.

"I guess he never got around to renovating this room..." He then wondered what became of his old room...shrugging, he turned on the tap, and screamed in surprise when he was met with hot water on the hot tap. "We...had hot water?! Dammit Cross..."

From downstairs, he could hear laughter, and Allen grinned as he thought the most gruesome way of murder he could, effectively shutting up the laughing British male downstairs. _That served you right, Wise._ He thought to the mind reader.

Allen quickly shrugged off his clothes and climbed into the shower, before adjusting the temperature to one he found pleasant.

It didn't take long before he was under the spray, and cleaning his rough day away...if it were actually possible. Thinking it did was nice at least.

Today had been... tiring. It'd started off as it usually did, and then...

Allen's hands squeezed themselves into fists. It wasn't fair. Why had it turned out like this? That jerk of a fiancé — could he even think of Kanda as that anymore? — of his had lied to him first, so why had this incident lead to what it had?

It wasn't fair...it just...it's just not... "Why did I fall in love with a perverted jerk anyway?"

That as the age-old question, now wasn't it?

All that stupid decision to fall in love did was make him weak and vulnerable. Like now, his heart felt like it wanted to claw its way out of his chest and return to Kanda's side.

"Dammit...why does it hurt so much?"

"Because even after all you've been through, you're still in love with him." Wisely's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "But considering what you've been through very recently, I would say you two being separated for a little while may be your best bet. At least until you're both level headed enough to talk it over like adults."

 _I don't think he'll forgive me for this_ , Allen thought, and he heard Wisely sigh.

"Give him some time."

Time, huh? Just how much time would it take to gain his fiancé's...or was he his _ex_ now...? That...didn't make Allen feel any better...

 **(* - *)**

Kanda wasn't sure how long he was standing there, staring at the ring on his palm. When he finally managed to get a hold of himself, he had proceeded to fall to his knees, cursing the heavens, and whatever entity was currently laughing at his misfortune. "Happy now, you son of a bitch?" He sneered, unsure of if he was referring to the God he didn't believe in, or the man who got his revenge. Clenching the ring, he held it to his face. He wouldn't cry.

Yu Kanda does not cry.

Yu Kanda will not bow to defeat...

Yu Kanda will not be weak. He'd went to walk Tim to cool his head before confronting his fiancé. It worked, the cleaner air near the park allowing him to think things over...but that went straight to hell when they started fighting for whatever reason. He meant to keep a level head. He _wanted_ to be a mature adult in the matter, but god dammit all, he should've known that when dealing with Allen all that logic would be kicked right out the door.

Though he'd been super pissed, he'd thought get through it. It would have been really uncomfortable around the house for a while, and maybe there would have been some fights along the way, but that would have ended soon enough. They'd move past it.

What he _hadn't_ wanted was for things between them to end. He didn't want the ring, he wanted Allen

He wanted that irritating brat, who he was _still_ pretty angry with. His lover shouldn't have kept things from him. If that idiot been forthcoming from the get go, their relationship wouldn't have ended up like this.

Sighing to himself, he decided that maybe meditating might do him some good. He needed to calm down, he'd give Allen some space, and then call around to see where he wandered off to.

Kanda stood up and moved to the bedroom, opening his lover's side of the chest of drawers to find the box nestled within the clothing. He removed the box and deposited ring inside for safekeeping. The only other thing in there was the necklace he'd bought the kid as a first gift, the one with the clown carrying a coffin. Allen rarely wore it, claiming that he didn't want to get it dirty or lose it. To this day, Kanda had only seen it on the kid for his first day back at college and a couple of their dates.

Scowling, he tucked the box back where he'd found it and closed the drawer.

His eyes left the closed drawer, and looked around. The room hadn't felt so...empty before...it was dark, cold...

Lonesome.

He'd gotten too used to the brat and Timcanpy.

Sighing again, he figured he'd meditate later. It was late, he should get sleep while he could. Maybe tomorrow, or in two days' time he'll call around and see where his fiancé... _ex_ -fiancé?...currently was hiding out.

After shrugging off his shirt and tossing it to the floor, he climbed into bed.

Something felt off...

Kanda rolled, trying to figure out what was wrong. Barely a minute later, his hand creeped up to though the spot where, until tonight, another body used to lay. This place really was cold and empty.

The bed was a lot bigger than he remembered.

 **. . - * - . .**

"What on earth happened to you?" Link asked as he eyed the Japanese male. "You look like...what's that word? Right. 'Shit'."

"Shut up." Kanda growled, as he tried to focus back on his paperwork. He didn't bother to tie his hair back that morning.

"You're far too angered to have been denied anything from Allen...did something happen between you?"

Fed up, Kanda redirected his glare to Link, who appeared mostly unfazed by the terrifying sight. Kanda was already at the edge of his breaking point after having had the worst fucking sleep in what felt like forever. He felt angry every at every damn thing he'd seen so far this morning, from the stupidly bright sun to his co-workers' annoying faces, and now he had to deal with Link's constant pestering.

"My fucking fiancé broke up with me, that's what fucking happened."

Link's confusion melted away into complete shock. "Allen... broke up... with you?" Surely he'd heard wrong. Why would Allen do that?

"We had a bad fight."

"Did he...find out about what you've been up to?"

"Yes...and I found out what he was up to." Kanda gave into his tired state, slumping forward folding his hands in front of his head. "Link, what do you personally know of my father?"

"Absolutely nothing, Kanda." Link answered.

"So then you weren't one of the people who knew," Kanda mumbled to himself, though Link overheard.

"Knew what?"

"He managed to rope people into helping him find out what he did about him. Heh...I know who Crowned Clown is now, by the way."

"Then you should—"

"There's no proof to do anything." At least, none he was willing to give at this moment. Not until he confronted his father himself.

"How many... people knew?"

"I'm not completely sure," Kanda said, looking back down at the paperwork. "The Rabbit knows. Lenalee too. And Kamelot. There's also the person who found this shit out, but only the Moyashi knows who that is." Was it an old NOAH contact of the kid's?

"Besides Wisely Kamelot...I'm doubtful."

"Then maybe a former AKUMA..." Which AKUMA did he know that could help the brat? "Was there any ex-AKUMA moyashi knew that I don't know about?"

Link only shrugged.

Kanda groaned. Was it actually an ex-AKUMA? Maybe it was Cross... or Neah...

Speaking of Neah... Did _he_ know about this?

"Great, another annoyance I get to deal with." Kanda grumbled.

"You think everything's an annoyance," Link quipped. "Now, what are you planning to do about your runaway fiancé?"

"Give him time to cool off, and then call around to see where he's at."

"That's...actually quite mature of you." The German would be lying if he had said he wasn't surprised. "I hope you can mend this."

"Yeah...so do I."

"When you contact him again, make sure to be careful. If you're not..." Link didn't feel he needed to finish that sentence.

"I know." The oriental male sighed. "I _know_."

 **. . - * - . .**

"Did you hear the news?" Raku Kanda looked up from the book upon his desk, in favor of glaring at the man who dared interrupt what he was doing. The Crowned Clown costume hung on his wall, the only source of light was his lamp illuminating the pages of a book he had long ago gotten from his late lover. "Seems they're through."

"The source of his perfect life is still there." Raku speaks up, closing the book as he turned to face it. He stands, and looks to the bespectacled male. "I want that little runt dead."

"I'm afraid we can't have that, my good sir." Apocryphos muses. "I wish to collect that innocent soul, after all."

"You and your sick games. It's a wonder I don't kill you where you stand."

"Had it not been for me, you would never have had the means or even the freedom to do what you are doing now."

"And I thank you for that, but if you think that will stop me, you're sadly mistaken," Raku said.

"Ah, it seems I have an advocate of the devil...though I suppose the apple never completely fell far from its tree."

"Leave Yu out of this!" _KiLl HiM...mAkE hIm SuFfEr...DoN't LeT hIm TaKe YoUr PrEy..._

"I bet you're hearing them again, aren't you, my child?" Apocryphos mused. "Seems those voices of temptation are racking upon your flesh at this point, aren't they?"

"Shut up," Raku hissed, trying to ignore the voices.

"Now, who could you possibly be talking about, I query..."

"Leave me alone."

"Don't take too long to get yourself together." Stated the holy man. "There is work to be done, after all."

"Shut up," Raku repeated, covering his eyes with a hand. He just wanted it to be silent...

The voices...it had gotten to the point where he didn't know what was in his head, and what as being spoken...

...it was maddening.

Still, if he listened to them, they weren't as loud.

There wasn't much he could do...Okagi had settled those voices once upon a time...but once he was gone, they had come back with a louder vengeance.

That's why he's up and left his son, he was sure. At least, he thought it was. Over the years, he'd slowly been forgetting more and more.

Not Okagi though. Never Okagi.

Okagi was his...his beloved...the only person to him that truly mattered...

Hadn't...Yu mattered to him once...? He was such a tiny thing when he first laid eyes upon him as an infant...Yu must've mattered as much as Okagi did...

 _He WaS tHe ReAsOn ThInGs WeNt WrOnG..._

No...that couldn't be right...

He vaguely heard the door close.

He'd come all this way to see Yu... Surely Yu had mattered... Maybe he had... but... when he'd seen Yu again, his son had someone else in his life...

Was this...no, he couldn't be...was he truly envious of his own flesh and blood? Jealous of his only son? The one he and Okagi had help in creating? Who was it...that helped birth him into this world...he knew it was a woman...not a random one...

...her name, what had been her name...a friend of Okagi...? Whatever happened to her...?

He should go see Yu...or should he pay respects to his lover...?

What should he do?

Okagi's body was buried at a nearby cemetery... It would be nice to visit...

As for Yu...

Yeah...that's what he would do...he needed to pay his respects...to his beloved lover...

Yu...should he go see him? Maybe...he'd see him while visiting his partner...

...yes...that seems like the best idea...

His mind made up, Raku turned off the light, and headed out.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I can't even, man...I just can't. Things happen, life goes on...but what evil lurks within the shadows?**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, but it's painstakingly obvious I need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and don't forget to show this story some well deserved love, and favorite this work! Follow the story to stay up to date with new chapters, and seriously! Go check out XavierForest's works if you hadn't already, and we'll see you next week on...**

 **Fade to Gray!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hana: New chapter for y'all ready to be read!**

 **Neah: I suppose so.**

 **Hana: Why're you here?**

 **Neah: Because I can be? -clears his throat- Hanashi o suru and XavierForest don't own D. Gray-man. Enjoy.**

 **Hana: Jeez, you're acting like Tyki right now...so dull.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 44 - +_**

Lero was...bored. He still didn't trust Neah...but knowing Tyki and the twins were alive was nice to know...even Wisely was with them. It was...pleasant.

At least he wasn't alone anymore.

Obviously still very, _very_ bored...Neah had nothing fun to his name. He dually noted looking around the apartment. The TV had nothing noteworthy to watch on it, nor did he have any games he could play.

"Keep glowering all you want, but glaring isn't going to magically make things appear for you."

"Shuddup." Lero pouted.

"I didn't buy anything here with kids in mind."

The orange-haired boy scowled. "Leave me alone."

"You're not making life any easier, Lero." Neah sighed. "At least eat something."

"I'm not hungry." The child pouted. Though his stomach said otherwise to his recent response.

"Convincing." The adult grumbled. "I won't hurt you, Lero."

"You probably poisoned the food," Lero spat, eyes narrowing mistrustfully at the man.

"For starters, I'm a decent cook. My nephew, however...I have no idea how he survived for as long as he had..."

"You mean Allen Walker."

"Yes, yes, Allen Walker, yey high, huge appetite, fun kid to tease." Neah listed off as though he rehearsed it times over. "Eat." He placed a plate before Lero, macaroni and cheese meeting his eyes, and the delicious smell of what he could only assume was four different cheeses making the ooey-gooey sauce.

Lero gulped, eying the food. He looked to Neah, before back to the plate, and poked it with his fork. "If I die, I'm going to haunt you until your final days."

"Do what you will, kiddo." Neah said with a shrug.

Lero took a forkful and slowly brought it closer to his face, before reluctantly allowing the possibly-poisoned food to enter his mouth.

It tasted like heaven.

Fork full after fork full of mac 'n' cheese was shoveled down the young boy's gullet. Neah didn't miss the crying from sheer joy of the food touching his tongue. "Lero...when was the last time you ate?"

Lero ceased his eating his next mini-mountain just barely to his mouth before heh placed the fork down slowly. "...I...don't know...maybe a week or two ago...?"

"The hell?! Lero! Why'd you go so long without eating?!"

"My family was gone. I was homeless. What else do you think would've happened to a kid? Go to a stupid orphanage? No thank you!" Lero growled.

"Then you should have stolen something!" Okay, so Neah knew that this wasn't exactly the best advice to give a child, but he came from a family of criminals, so it was the best he could come up with on the spot.

"You think I didn't try that?" Lero huffed, leaning back in his chair. "I'm usually good at sneaking things away from the others and the AKUMA servants...should've known those idiots only pretended to not notice."

"You're a child. I'm sure you could've used that face of yours to get food from people."

"I tried that once..." The heavy blush was hard to miss, and the discomfort in Lero's body didn't get by Neah. He realized that didn't need the little boy to continue that thought to realize what must've happened when he tried that approach.

"Oh my god..." Neah breathed. The kid had met with one of _those_ people...one with a sick fetish for very underage...Neah shook his head feeling sick at the very notion. "I'll take responsibility."

"Huh?"

"I'll look after you," Neah said. "If you want."

"Why would I ever want you to look after me?"

"Do you know of anyone else who'll do it?" The adult asked.

To this, Lero was silent. Tyki often did his own thing, and wasn't always around. The twins honestly frightened the boy...and Wisely...was kinda like a brother to him for the most part...but he didn't know the first thing of dealing with kids. There was, and he wasn't fond on this idea either, Allen Walker...but if he was going to be honest, he was usually told to stay away from him...

"Well?" Neah prompted.

"No." Lero said in defeat.

"Then would you like to stay with me, Lero?"

Once more, the young child was silent. This time seeming to contemplate his options. He sighed, before looking back to Neah, "Fine. I'll stay here, only until I'm older!"

"I can live with that. By then you'll have a job, and a place to stay...how old are you, Lero?"

"You got a while before I go off to college." Lero smugly stated. "Good luck."

"That's fine. A brat like you shouldn't be too hard to deal with," Neah said with a shrug.

"Famous last words." Lero cackled. Neah felt as though he may have a bad time...

 **. . - * - . .**

Madarao watched the kids all laugh and play around the playground behind the orphanage. Away from the others, he could see Lala and Timothy talking about something, though he could hear nothing from his vantage point. Although he and his sister were keeping an eye out on the orphanage today, his main priority was keeping watch over the kiddos Kanda and Allen had planned to adopt. By now, most everyone had heard about the breakup, and really, he felt for them. Kanda and Allen were great people, and he firmly believed they were practically meant for each other. Perhaps that what the duo were talking about?

The day they had found out from Link as to what had happened that day, Tewaku had taken this news in sheer surprise. Not expecting them-for Allen, really-to just end things. Even Madarao himself hadn't see that outcome coming. It was a great shock to all of them, even to Kiredori, who seldom showed much emotion. He vaguely wondered if Lenalee had roped her into the whole 'Yullen' thing...such a silly name to call any couple. Granted, celebrities were given ship names all the time, but that didn't make it any less...disturbing? He couldn't bother to think of the word in question.

Still, what was going to happen to the children if Kanda and Allen didn't get back together? Would one of the adults come back to adopt them, or... would the kids remain here?

For their sake, he hoped not. Those kids had been through what Allen and Kanda had perhaps at their ages...and the once engaged duo were more than qualified enough...he trailed off when he took notice of their portly friend with a smug look on his face. This didn't bode well with Madarao. What as that son of a bitch ex-AKUMA up to?

He'd have to keep a closer eye on that one.

 **(* - *)**

"What do you want?" Timothy sneered, keeping himself between the Orphanage's head, and Lala. "Here to make her cry again? I'll punch your nose in!" And he knew he could. He and Lala had been practicing self-defense. Lala teaching him what she knew, of course.

"Kids should be respectful of their elders." The man stated, grinning from ear to ear. "You two have been quite the thorns in my side as of late."

Timothy found he didn't like where this was going. "Yeah? What's your point? Gonna cry about it?"

"Timothy...something doesn't feel right..." Lala whispered, having clutched the back of her big brother figure's shirt. "I think we should go see Emilia..."

"Ah, Emilia...yes, you see, the funny thing is? I let her go."

"What?!" Both children exclaimed. Alone, Timothy frantically asked, "What do you mean you let her go?!"

"We didn't see eye-to-eye, so I thought it would be best if she left," he explained, smirking cruelly at the expressions on the children's faces.

"You bastard!" Timothy shouted. Other children had all stopped what they were doing, and looked over at the commotion. "Why would you fire Emilia?!"

"As I said, we never—"

"You fired Emilia?" Another child's voice sounded, the shock present in his question. "Why the hell would you do that for?"

"Bring Miss Emilia back you big fat dummy!" One of the youngest children there scolded.

"Stupid head! Bring her back now!"

"Bring back Emilia!"

"Bwing back Miss Emma!"

"Emmly! Emmly!" More and more childish voices began sounding in anger.

"SHUT UP YOU MANGY BRATS!" He glared at the group of kids, making most of them cower. But some still stood before him, their anger never wavering. "Now, from here on out, things are going to be different. DO what you're told, and you won't get punished."

"Like hell we're doing shit for you." Timothy snarled. "Just you wait, you shit head, Mama Allen and Pops are gonna take us away from here!"

"Last I heard they were split."

"So what? They're grown-ups!" Lala argued. "They'll make up!"

 _Or make out..._ Timothy thought. "Yeah! They'll make up, and you'll rot behind bars!"

"Rot behind bars, will I? Whatever gives you such an idea?"

"Because you're horrible homophobe and most of us want you to go to hell anyway!"

"And what can a couple of snot-nosed brats possibly prove? You lot can't prove anything about me." Johnson sneered. "Now, I have some wonderful people who have shown interest in you."

All the color faded from the duo's faces. "What?" Lala asked.

"We don't want to meet them," Timothy quickly said, pulling Lala back a little by her sleeve.

"Oh, no, you're not going to be meeting them, Mr. Timothy Hearst."

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY LITTLE SISTER!" Timothy outright snarled. "You can go fuck yourself!"

"And I'm not gonna be leaving my brother here!" Lala said with equal ferocity of her self-proclaimed brother.

"You two aren't siblings," the man told them. "Those faggots didn't adopt you."

"Don't call them faggots, you faggot!" Timothy hissed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Johnson, wasn't it?" From the shadows of the nearby forest, emerged a young woman, who seemed displeased with the situation.

"Y-YOU!?"

"Yes me. I believe last we met, I had Kiredori and Tokusa along...I hope you don't mind I brought my big brother this time?" Jumping from his vantage point, before the portly man, Madarao made his appearance. "I firmly believe Allen and Kanda are the best parents for these two...but thanks to you just now, I've got some wonderful blackmail that could double for evidence against you in court."

"Y-YOU LITTLE—!"

"I would suggest you refrain from calling my sister out, Mr. Gregory Johnson. By blood, she is my only family. _If_ something happened to her, I can't guarantee you would come out...unscathed."

 _Mama Allen and Kanda really know some awesome people..._ The kids unknowingly thought at the same time.

"I also suggest that you leave these two children alone," Madarao said, glaring intimidatingly at the other man.

"Wh-who do you two think you are trying to tell me how I run _my_ damn orphanage?!"

"Tewaku and Madarao, that's who." Tewaku said in bored taste. "Now, I do suggest to listen to Madarao...because he was merciless with AKUMA operatives."

"If you don't leave, I'll call the police," Mr. Johnson threatened. "You have no right to be here on the orphanage grounds!"

"I don't think corpses can call anybody," Tewaku drawled.

"Try to remember, Tewaku, we do need him alive, otherwise we have no one to stand for trial."

"A shame." The young female sighed. "Should he be sent…I would say that jail is far more merciful. At least, that's in comparison to what I want to put him through, of course."

"H-how dare you!" The man spluttered.

"Then again," Tewaku said, eyes cold, "if he was gone, there'd be no one to stop the children from being adopted.

"I suggest, if you value your life, do not cross the line." Madarao warned.

And then, in a cold tone, Tewaku added, "Because if you do..." She left the threat hanging, figuring that his imagination would be able to supply him with the answer.

"G-Get out of my orphanage! I-I'll fire a restraining order!"

"Will you now?" The green-haired male mused. "All we were doing was trying to protect these children from you."

"Protecting from me!? If not for me these brats would be on a street somewhere! No one would bat an eye for 'em!"

"Miss Emilia would have," Timothy piped up petulantly. And he knew he was right. Emilia had a heart for the kids at this orphanage, perhaps as big as that of Mother Superior's. Timothy found himself wondering how that lady was now...was she any better than she had been?

And how was Emilia? Was she alright?

"Kids have no say in this, you little—"

"Ah-ah-ah." Tewaku taunted, "Kids have just as much say as we do in this situation. I would watch your step, Mr. Johnson. Or you may find yourself stepping on a mine that should never be triggered."

"They _do not_ have a say! They're _children_! They don't know what's best for them!"

"And you do?" Lala asked quietly from Timothy's side.

"What was that, you little wench?"

Lala's blue eye hardened as she looked up to the head of the orphanage. "Let me rephrase that. I meant to say, you don't know squat of what's good for us...for any of us!"

Gregory Johnson wanted to hit that irritating little girl, he really did. "I've been looking after all these useless whiney brats for years and this is how you choose to repay me?!"

"Looking after us?!" Timothy scowled, "Like hell you have! Don't think we never heard you talking to some creep on the phone!"

"You little—!"

"No, no...please keep it up." Tewaku gleefully said, "The more you talk, the more evidence we'll have against you."

The portly man gritted his teeth, glaring at the young woman.

"Fine then. I'll turn them away." He said through clenched teeth, turning on his heel as he stormed away.

"That was awesome!" Timothy exclaimed. "You're so bad-ass!"

"I don't know about that." Tewaku mused. "Lala here was quite the bad-ass standing up to that disgusting man."

The Italian girl blushed. "I didn't do much..."

"On the contrary, I'd say you did well. Allen and Kanda would be quite prideful to know their daughter has a backbone like yours." Madarao praised.

Lala giggled, though still felt a little embarrassed. "Then...when they adopt us, we'll make sure to tell them!"

 _Now we just have to hope that they get back together_ , Tewaku thought. All four of them deserved this.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Now you know what's been going on with the Orphanage, yeah? :)**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, despite the fact I really need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing~! Show the story some love by favoriting this work, and hey, if you wanna stay up to date with new chapters, then go ahead and follow this work! Go check out my co-author's work if you hadn't already and we'll see you next time...**

 **On Fade to Gray!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hana: New chapter~**

 **Allen: ...**

 **Lavi: -laughing his ass off- Oh man, Allen! That's gold right there~**

 **Hana: I know, right?**

 **Allen: Like you're one to talk, Lavi**

 **Lavi: Ouch...**

 **Allen: Hanashi and Xavier don't own D. Gray-man. And good riddance too!**

 **Hana: Party-pooper. Enjoy the new chapter, and see ya at the A/N~**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 45 - +_**

Wisely looked over Allen's shoulder, watching the younger work with a critical eye. During Allen's stay, he had made well on his promise to actually teach the younger how to cook, and not destroy anything. The first few tries, spanning for three days were disastrous. He'd considered giving up, but he had a stubborn pride he never knew he possessed.

"Is...this what I think it is?" Allen asked, looking at the pot before him. "Did I...really make something edible?"

"We'll find out when we make Tyki eat it." Wisely said. "Pour the pasta in the strainer, and don't burn yourself."

Allen, Wisely found, had a knack for getting burned while cooking. The boy had accidentally touched the stovetop more than once, had tried to pick up something off said stovetop without oven mitts, and — Wisely's personal favourite — had dipped his finger in a pot of boiling water to check if it was hot.

Of course...that was Allen taking him seriously to his quips and sarcastic remark...so he was partially to blame for that one. "While the water drains, I want you to check the pasta sauce, and make sure it's still at the consistency it should be at. After which, we're pouring the pasta into the sauce, and finishing the cooking process there."

"And that's not gonna take as long?"

"That's right." Wisely said. "I'm personally surprised you were able to learn as quickly as you have."

"Does that mean a celebration?" Devit's voice sounded as he and his twin entered the kitchen. Both grinning from ear to ear.

"NO." Both the British males said in unison. Neither of them trusted the American born twins' ways of 'celebration'.

If they were lucky, nobody would get shot. If they weren't... well...

"No celebration," Wisely told them sternly.

"You're both such sticks in the mud." Devit said with a pout. "C'mon~ It'll be fun! And you might get a cool tattoo or something~"

"Why would I ever get a tattoo?" Allen asked in disbelief. He didn't mind them, but getting one himself...was just a strange concept to him, for the most part.

"Because they're cool!" The dark-haired twin said, like it was one of the most obvious things ever.

"If they're soo cool, why don't you have any?" Allen challenged.

"We have them!" Jasdero glowered. "Wisely made us swear to never show them though." He then pouted.

Allen looked to Wisely with a questioning look. The other British born male sighed. "It's offensive, and I feel so sorry for the tattoo artist that had to give them their tattoos."

"Oh..." Allen said, realizing what the other meant. "Okay then...um, pasta should be done, right?" He removed the pan from the heat, and placed it on a cool surface. "Is this okay?"

"Hey, Jas, Devit, try the dish."

"NO WAY!" The twins glowered. "We were throwing up for days after the last time you made us try something he made!"

"Worth it though." Both Allen and Wisely said with twin menacing grins.

Jasdero grabbed the sleeve of his brother's long-sleeved jacket and shook his head. "Jas won't eat it."

"His food is poison," Devit agreed, warily eying the pasta.

"I'm going to regret this." Allen muttered, "Okay, if you try the pasta, I'll...get a tattoo for myself...at some point."

The twins actually paused to consider the deal.

"Really?" Devit queried, eyes narrowing skeptically.

"Hii hee~" Jasdero looked at his twin. "He'll really _really_ do it?"

"At some point in time, I'll get a damn tattoo only if you try the pasta."

Devit's eyes went from Allen to the pasta. "Wise... you made sure he stuck to the recipe, right?"

"I did," the older white-haired male said.

Devit pulled a quarter out of his back pocket. "Alright Jas. Heads I go second, tails you go first."

"Right~!"

 _What an idiot..._ Both white-haired males muttered.

While Devit flipped the coin, all Allen could think was: _Is my cooking really that bad?_

"Yeah, it is," Wisely said, answering the unspoken thought. "That's why I had them try it last time."

The quarter flipped, and Jasdero watched the coin with eager eyes. Devit caught it mid-fall, and slapped the coin on the back of his hand. He lifted his hand, revealing the heads side. "Yay! I go second!"

"No, _I_ go second. Tails you go first, heads I go second." The dumber of the two thought back on the logic, and glowered at his twin.

"No fair! No fair! No fair!"

"Eat the damn pasta." Wisely growled.

"Before I help Wisely shove it down your throats," Allen sweetly added.

"Let's dig in!" The twins said unanimously.

 _And let's hope you two don't die_ , Wisely thought, watching as Allen pulled out some plates and scooped out equal portions of pasta from the pot.

Once they were served, the twins eyed the dish before them. They were still very weary from the last time. At least it _looked_ like food...

Steeling their stomachs for what was likely to come, both twins scooped up some of the spaghetti with their forks, and tried the dish they were forced to try. Expecting something to go wrong, the twins swallowed, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"IT'S GOOD!" Both exclaimed, happily digging into the edible meal before them.

"There's hope for me/you yet." Allen and Wisely said at once. It also occurred to Allen that god dammit, he'd have to get a tattoo at some point now.

"Regretting your wager?"

"A little. Yes." Allen sighed.

"Well you can't go back now," Wisely said. "There's no way the twins would let you."

 _Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll forget?_

Wisely eyed the pigging twins, before sighing. "You wish."

"Yeah... you're right." Allen knew that the twins would never forget something like this.

But hey, a guy could dream. "Where did Tyki go?"

"Oh, he left the moment I said he'd be the test subject for the pasta dish."

 **. . - * - . .**

"Miss Lee! MISS LEE!" Lenalee was startled out of her daydream as she shot to attention seeing an agitated professor before her. "Class ended ten minutes ago."

"O-Oh, right, I'm sorry." She quickly apologized as she began gathering her stuff.

"Now that I have your attention, may I ask if everything at home has been alright for you?"

"Everything's perfectly fine at home, ma'am." Why would her professor think something was wrong at home? Was she acting that weird today?

"Oh. That's good," the professor said, and smiled at Lenalee.

"May I ask why you would think something is wrong?"

"Mm…you've been rather off as of late. I was thinking perhaps you were in bad relations to your family."

"No, my brother and I get along splendidly, actually." Lenalee explained. "I have to go now, but thank you for your concern, Professor." Lenalee said as she hurried off.

"Lena-lady~" She hadn't gotten too far before the voice of her boyfriend made itself known. She smiled and turned to him. "How's the prettiest girl in the world doing?"

"I'm doing great," she said as she was greeted by her boyfriend's familiar infectious grin. "And how are you?"

"I'm border than a plank of wood, if I'm gonna be honest." Lavi sighed. "Like seriously, Yeager? He was fun for an old guy...this person? He doesn't even know what he's talking about."

"Well there's good teachers and there's bad teachers, and you seem to have gotten one of that bad ones," Lenalee shrugged.

"How can you be so cruel?!" Lavi cried, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "I thought you loved me!"

"Aw, of course I do. But I'm being realistic here. You just got unlucky with your replacement professor is all."

"Way to win a man's heart, Lena." Lavi pouted. "You seen Allen recently? I can't seem to catch him before he disappears."

"No, I haven't...he leaves our shared class the moment the bell rings these days." At this Lena pouted. "And with Kanda on edge more than normal..."

"I know, Lena. I know."

"I hope they fix this soon," Lenalee mumbled. Her friends were great together, and they'd made each other really happy, so she wanted them to make up before it was too late.

It just wasn't fair...it wasn't right. Neither deserved what they were currently going through. It hurt her inside knowing that her friends were hurting, and for once, she had no idea how to deal with it. How do you fix a problem so big it affects those you love? Maybe they would find a way to make things right...but on the other hand...

Lenalee Lee just didn't know.

"I heard that Yu-chan's been a lot crankier at work lately," Lavi told the girl. "Practically everyone's avoiding him."

"I feel like we should intervene...but no one knows where Allen's staying right now...do you think Link might know?"

"I wouldn't put it past two-spot..." Lavi mused to himself, "Actually, he knows just about everything when you think of it."

"Don't get me started on that guy." Fou's voice sounded startling the duo. "He's scary good at what he does. Did'ja know he's a prodigy amongst his team?"

"Can't say I did." Lavi answered, having regained his composure faster than Lenalee did. "Was that how he found out where Allen lived that first time?"

"Allen actually told you about that?"

"No, that was something Link told us." Lenalee sighed. "I'll give him credit, he's good."

"We want to know where Allen's been staying." Lavi told the orange-haired woman, "He hasn't been with Neah, and Cross hadn't seen him in months."

"Why don'tcha just ask him?"

Lenalee sighed. "Because he disappears before we can even talk to him."

Fou looked astounded by this revelation. "Seriously? Sounds like you broke his trust or something..."

"We didn't do anything to warrant betraying him...for the most part Yu ignoring us would've made far more sense because he was the one kept in the dark."

"Kept in the dark on what?"

Lavi looks around, seeing how many people currently surrounded them. "Walls have ears...here, meet Lena and me at my house when you finish your classes for the day. We'll explain there."

"I understand. Address if you please." Fou said holding out her hand. Grabbing a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, and receiving a pen from Lenalee, he scribbled his address, and handed to the awaiting hand. "My gramps already knows, but not Komui."

"Must be serious if you of all people didn't tell Komui about it, Lenalee."

"Honestly, I felt that if Komui knew, he'd ask Kanda about it..."

"Why would he ask Kanda about it?"

"We'll explain at my place." Lavi intervened. "I promise, nothing will be left out."

"Jeez. What could've happened to make you all like this?" Fou asked rhetorically, glancing down at the address before slipping the paper into her bag.

"We're sorry..." Lenalee softly said.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, how bad can it be?"

 **. . - * - . .**

Fou regretted ever asking. "Wait, wait, wait...Kanda's _old man_ took up Allen's old job?"

"You seem more surprised about that then you did with the part of Allen being Crowned Clown." Lavi muttered. "But yeah, that's the gist of it."

"And that's why those two aren't together anymore?" She asked for clarification.

"Yeah...Allen was the one to end it..." Lavi affirmed.

Lenalee hugged her arms against her "There has to be something we can do to get them to make up."

"If you meddle, you'll probably only make it worse," Fou absently said, still processing everything.

"But we can't leave this all to themselves!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"They are adults, Miss Lee." Bookman's voice sounded as he walked into the red-head's organized mess of a room. "I am sure they'll come to terms when they have settled down."

"Old man, how well do you even know Yu and Allen?" Lavi asked. "It could takes weeks, maybe even months before they admit they're wrong."

Sighing to himself, Bookman looked up to the young adults, his weary eyes unimpressed, "It's because of your generation that I fear for the future. Allen Walker, at least, is mature for his age for the most part. Even with his own prideful stubbornness, I'm fairly certain he will be first to appologize and try to make things right between them."

"I hope you're right." Lavi said, crossing his arms. "But as you said, they're both as prideful as they are stubborn."

Fou snorted, crossing her arms as she gave the group a wry grin. "You can say that again."

"I know, right?" Lenalee admitted. "I just wish I knew where he could be staying...at least that way we could plant the idea that he should make things right as soon as possible?"

"So...we're not _really_ interfering...we're just...helping things along?" Lavi's grin broadened, at the mischief his girlfriend was cooking up. "Sign me up~"

"You didn't have to sign up," the green-haired women told her lover. "I would've roped you into it anyway."

"The way I see it, my job as your lovable bunny is to love you, and make sure you're life has as minimal snags as possible~"

"Spare me the mushiness," Fou said, as she made a few gagging notions. She re-crossed her arms once she finished, and gave the couple a blunt stare, "Seriously, I think I almost threw up."

"You're just jealous of our love!"

"Nope," the orange-haired woman deadpanned. "I'm just grateful that Bak is nothing like you."

"So mean." Both Lenalee and Lavi pouted.

"I'm only being truthful."

"Still mean," Lavi mumbled.

"Well _sorry_ for not appreciating the sappy display."

"Anyway! What's the plan, Lena-lady?" Lavi asked, deciding on changing the subject to the original conversation.

"I'm so very glad you asked. First, we'll need to find where Allen is currently staying. Kanda couldn't find him, but maybe we can ask Link oh-so-nicely?"

"If he doesn't know where Allen is, then who knows who does, right?" Lavi asked.

"Exactly. After that, I'll speak with Allen, you speak with Kanda."

"Think about that a little, Lenalee." Fou sighed. "If you have Lavi talking to Kanda, things might get worse."

"On second thought, /you'll/ go see Allen, and I'll knock some sense into Kanda."

"Only after you find out where Allen is." Fou reminded her. Lenalee glowered at the other woman. "Just saying."

Lavi looked at both of the girls. He could understand where Lenalee's annoyance was coming from; she just wanted Allen and Kanda back together again as soon as possible. "We need to at least get them in the same room together. All this time apart won't be helping their relationship."

"Easier said than done." Fou sighed. "I'll help where I can. I'll get ol' twin mole to tell me where Allen's staying for the time being. Maybe rather than a room, have them in a semi-crowded place. We can keep an eye on them, and they wouldn't be able to get out of it."

"That's...BRILLIANT FOU!" Lavi said in excitement. "If I wasn't so afraid of getting hurt, I'd plant a sloppy kiss on both ya cheeks."

"Don't." Lenalee and Fou both said.

"I wasn't _going to_ ," Lavi insisted, sliding an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Still. Don't. I'll break your leg." Fou warned.

"Definitely won't..." Lavi muttered.

"I would've broken more than just your leg," Lenalee piped up, smiling a smile that looked far too cheerful.

"You're an idiot." Bookman muttered.

"I realize that..." Lavi said, having the strongest urge to hide.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Fun times~ Interactions between characters are always so fun~**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how much I need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing. Follow the story to stay up to date with new chapters, and hey, why not show the story some love by favoriting it? We'll see you guys next week!**

 **On another chapter of Fade to Gray!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hana: Math sucks. I hate it.**

 **Allen: ...**

 **Kanda: The fuck?**

 **Hana: Eh. Assignments before updating. What can ya do?**

 **Allen: Okay then...uh, XavierForest and Hanashi o suru don't own D. Gray-man. Just the story and plot you happen to come across...wait a...THE HELL?!**

 **Kanda: What are you yelling about? -reads over the chapter- ...**

 **Hana: Happy reading, everyone! -runs off-**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 46 - +_**

"Cross...I swear if you don't get your ass off my couch, I'll kick it off, and then kick _you_ out of my house." Sachiko scowled, crossing her arms.

"I don't have my own place, what do you expect me to do?" Cross grumbled.

The Asian woman stared pointedly at Cross. "I expect you to get off my couch."

"Fine." Cross grumbled as he sat up, and stood. "Happy now?"

"Of course not! You've been mooching off me since you got here, cho! I only let you stay here until you got an actual _job_! I should've listened to Miss Anita. But no, cho! I had to be a nice girl, and let this oaf in my home!"

"There's no way I'd be able to get a proper job," the man said, and it was true. Or, at least, he wouldn't be able to get a job that he didn't find degrading and beneath him. He'd never really had a job before, because Allen had been making all the money. "Trying to find one would be pointless and irritating."

" _You're_ irritating, cho!" The Japanese woman pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, before looking at the free-loader. "Alright. Alright, cho. What would you be willing to do? Maybe you could be a host or something..."

"Host?"

"I think you'd enjoy that, cho." Sachiko mused. "With a job like that, you can entertain women and I'm pretty sure you'd be able to have very fine drinks..."

"Hm..."

"Wait, are you actually considering that?!"

"I might look into that. Never had crossed my mind." The red-headed man said, as he thought it over. "I hear tips are pretty damn good if the client is rich."

"You'd be the brokest host to ever live."

"You're the one that recommended it."

Sachiko...had nothing to say to that.

The longer Cross thought about a job as a host, the more appealing it seemed to him. "It could work..."

"Now I pity the poor girls that get you for their host." Sachiko sighed in defeat. "Are you actually going to search into any openings?"

"I'll do what I want." Cross muttered, before leaving the room. Sachiko sighed again, but otherwise didn't pursue.

"Trouble since day one, cho." She said to no one.

 **. . - * - . .**

He felt at peace here. Maybe it was his presence as a spiritual being? Did he believe in such a thing? Either way, he felt as though he could think. "I'm doing this for you, you know." Raku muttered, kneeling before his beloved's grave. "It's...unfair that Yu can achieve happiness so quickly...is this...the right thing, Okagi?"

"I'm unsure of what I should do..." Raku sighed, looking up with an otherwise blank stare. "If I could see you one last time, then perhaps you'd be able to clear so much for me..."

But he wouldn't be able to see his lover again, because the man was dead.

"Heh...I suppose that's asking for the impossible." The man sighed, as he stood. "Okagi...I'm sorry I barely visited...I'll try to come by more often...you get lonely otherwise, right?"

Silence was met with his words, but Raku was certain his lover could still hear him.

"I will always love you. Forever."

If his tears hadn't dried up years ago, Raku knew that he would've cried.

 **. . - * - . .**

"He seems more pissed than usual..."

"I think he's gonna blow soon..."

"...there's nothing good out of this...whatever happened to that little cutie that we saw from time to time?"

"I heard they broke up—"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU IMBECILES?" Kanda out right roared at the coworkers he was passing. "Get the fuck back to work!"

There were gasps, yelps and curses as everyone except the Japanese male scrambled back to their desks to find something to do.

On a normal day, Kanda was about as scary as a demon. Now, however, his coworkers just hoped that they made it through the day in one piece.

For the last few days — maybe even weeks for all they knew — Yu Kanda had been irritable, easier than usual to anger, and above all else...truly was a demon in human skin. There had been custodians who swore up and down that the man had horns of the devil...though that couldn't be anything more than overactive imaginations.

At least...they hoped so.

Either way, everyone silently agreed that they'd all avoid Yu Kanda for a while.

"Doesn't Rob have an assignment with him?" One of the newer recruits asked. The whole office suddenly felt bad for Rob...

"Who's Rob?"

"You know, Rob?"

"I don't know any Rob." Another person says.

Miranda thought a moment, before pointing towards an empty desk. "I think he means Robin."

The group stared at the desk, and then thought that this Robin person was pretty smart for having run when they had the chance. Going on an assignment with Agent Kanda right now was one of the worst things that could happen to anyone.

"Come to think of it...weren't they sick for a time?" One of the men muttered. "I heard they had to—"

"Come back to work because _she's_ ready to take on the hardships of _her_ job?" A female's voice sounds, and the men plus Miranda all jump in surprise. "I'm gone for a few months and you guys seriously still think I can't handle my job."

"Rob!"

"Robin." The woman corrected. "It's Robin."

"But Rob sounds better."

The head of long white hair crossed her arms, unimpressed. "I may be no Kanda, but rest assured, I'm hardly above tearing your limbs from your body should you continue with that infernal nickname."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The newbie quickly said, cowering under his desk.

"Wonderful~"

"That assignment must've been really hard on you, Robin." Miranda said, taking note of the scar that almost looked crudely stitched over the left side of her face.

"The way I see it, that could've gone so much worse...but I see this scar as medal of honor. I sure as hell shouldn't have survived, but here I am."

"So you're back." Kanda's voice sounded, though he still seemed angered. Everyone turned to the direction of the Japanese man, on edge, save for the woman who remained calm.

"I heard of your engagement, so congratulations...I also heard of your breakup, so apologies for that."

"I forgot how much like the damn moyashi you look." Kanda muttered, shifting his bag. "Let's go."

"Never met him. So no idea what you're talking about, Special Agent Kanda." Robin shrugged, as she followed. "Guess I don't get to settle in."

"For fucking shame." Kanda growled.

"As always, you're sure to be a pleasure to work with," Robin said wryly, taking in the scowl on Kanda's face and the anger in his voice. "Care to say where we're going in such a hurry Special Agent?"

"Downtown. A body was found in the red-light district there." Kanda said, getting straight to the point. "Let's go."

"Good enough." Robin sighed. "Ugh, I hate that place." She groaned.

"Who cares," the man grunted, and then tilted his head in the direction of the door. "We're leaving."

 **. . - * - . .**

Robin was...perturbed. No, that didn't seem to be quite right, but she wasn't feeling sick from the scene either. "Slow and painful, huh?"

"Yes ma'am." One of the officers stated. "He was found earlier this morning...seems to have been dead for at least thirty-six hours before a bunch of hooligans found him."

"I see." She muttered, writing it down, mostly for herself than anything. "Have you asked anyone if they knew the deceased?"

"My partner did. But he had no luck."

"Thank you for your time...and again, I'm sorry about Mr. Grumpy over there."

The male sighed, "Believe me, I should be used to it whenever Rouvelier sends him our way."

Well, she couldn't argue. Kanda had never been the most friendly of people...hell she was still surprised he found someone who could at the very least tolerate him enough to say 'yes' to marrying him...she really should get the full details at some point. She missed out on so much after being sent to the hospital for the scar on her face.

"Oi, pay attention, bird brain." Kanda growled, and Robin bristled.

"Did you just call me 'bird brain', you arrogant ass?" She sneered. "Un-fucking-believable!"

"Then stop daydreaming and do your damn job."

Ohhh, Robin wanted to hit him. "I'm not _daydreaming_. All I did was _pause_ for one fucking second so I could _think_ , and now I've got your temperamental ass on my case."

"Repeat that, I fucking dare you." Kanda snarled.

"Okay, lemme rephrase that. You're. A. Fucking. _ASSHOLE_!"

"You little bitch."

"Yeah, I'm a bitch. My bark is as bad as my bite, shit head."

"I could have your ass fired."

"I could call Human Resources, and file for misconduct."

"You were rude to your superior officer," Kanda fired back, body stiff with tension.

Robin scoffed, eyes rolling as her hands migrated to her hips. "And you're rude to everyone."

Kanda hated her. "Because they're idiots." She looked too much like the damn Moyashi for him to think straight. He couldn't keep a clear head with her around.

It pissed him off.

"Listen, I'm in no mood to keep this up." Robin sighed physically deflating from her previous anger. "Let's get this scene looked at, and then we can talk about your problems over coffee."

"My problems?"

"I think it's necessary." Robin pointed out, before heading to the scene itself.

Maybe talking about it would help him. Kanda glumly admitted to himself. "Better than the rabbit." He muttered. Lord knew Lavi would make things worse.

Still... speaking to his Moyashi's lookalike over coffee would be weird as fuck.

Either way, he figured the lookalike was the lesser of the two evils. Besides, he actually did need that damn coffee.

He hadn't been able to sleep properly since the breakup.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Mm. So that's how it is." Robin mused, resting her chin against the palm of her hand. Two coffees stood between them on the table, having long since cooled. "Lies tend to do that, y'know. Cause breaks between people, I mean."

"Shut up."

"You're only mad 'cause I'm right," the woman said, eyes on her co-worker.

"So what?"

"The way I see it — from an outsider's perspective, mind you — I think you've both had more than enough time to gain clear heads on your shoulders."

"And?"

"Keep that calm head when you see him again."

Kanda eyed the woman skeptically, "You speak to me of this subject as though you've been through it."

"Because I have. Not the extent of what you're going through, but I've been there, done that. That's how I ended up in the hospital with this beauty here." She explained gesturing to her scar. "I think it was just unlucky the left side of my face got messed up the way it did. You said...Allen, right? That Allen had a scar on the left side of his face? I think the sooner you both appologize and make up, the better things will turn out for the two of you."

"Easier said than done. I don't even know where to fucking find him."

"Did you try asking Link?"

"That...didn't cross my mind..." Why hadn't that come to mind first? The lack of sleep must've been getting to him. "I'll ask him to find where Moyashi is."

"I've been meaning to ask you about this..." Robin leaned an inch closer to Kanda. "Why do you keep calling him a beansprout?"

Kanda blinked. "Because he's small and has white hair."

"Like me?" She asked, reflexively reaching up to touch her own colourless locks.

Kanda groaned in annoyance. "He's small for his age." He amended. Allen was...admittedly, taller than Robin from what he could figure thinking between them...but not by much.

"He actually has white hair though?" She queried doubtfully. Usually only old people had the same colour hair as her.

"Yes. He's nineteen, with white hair, short, and above all a moyashi." Why was he discussing his...ex...? Why was he discussing Allen with her? "Who the hell knows? With his luck, he'll be meeting you whenever...fuck, that guy also has white hair..."

Robin's interest piqued. "Another?"

"Che. Fucking mind reader that one is. Annoying as shit. You could mistaken those two for twins."

"Then I must be the cute female triplet." Robin said with a grin. "Okay, my interest has risen quite a bit. I want to see those two."

So did Kanda.

"The mind reader is easy enough to find, but my—" He caught himself before he could say 'fiancé', internally wincing. "The Moyashi won't come near me, so I won't be able to introduce the two of you."

Unless he somehow ran in to the kid by accident. He considered the probability of that, and then remembered that he wasn't so lucky.

Out of all the white-haired people he knew, the only one he actually wanted to see refused to show himself. He had the mind reader a phone call away, and Robin, the 'cute female triplet', was here sitting across from him, surprisingly less annoying than he'd originally thought.

 _Wait..._ Kanda frowned. "Whoever told you that you were cute?"

Kanda felt that he didn't deserve the kick to his shin that followed what he'd thought was a completely reasonable question.

 **. . - * - . .**

"You look lonely." A voice stated, and Allen could hear the chair beside him move. He peeked up from the book he was reading, and blinked, and nearly screamed out, before covering his mouth to stifle his reaction.

"T-T-Tyki?!"

"Yo." The Portuguese male greeted. "I won't try anything, if that's what you're so worried about."

"...why are you here? And how the hell did you even find me?"

"You're a student here. I thought I'd pay you visit." Tyki stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You wouldn't believe how easy it was to get information on where you were hiding in this place."

"Who said I was hiding?" Allen asked, closing his research book. Honestly, he'd finished the assignment weeks ago. So maybe the ex-NOAH before him was right when he claimed Allen was hiding. "...dumb question I guess."

"Indeed." The elder muttered, resting his chin against the heel of his hand. "Listen, boy, why don't you go back to your knife-happy man?"

"Why should I?" Allen sighed. "We're done. It's over...there's no way he'd ever want to see me again after what I did."

Tyki Mikk looked to the boy with disbelief. "You haven't heard much of him in recent weeks, have you?"

"Because I don't want to." Allen's eyes dropped to the table below. "It's easier if we stay away from each other." It hurt less that way.

"Bullshit." Tyki groused. "Listen, boy. Kanda is pissed — livid, perhaps — not because of your secrecy. He's more so pissed off at himself, and he's taking out on anyone who happens to be in a ten foot radius."

"Isn't that normal for him?" Allen bluntly asked.

Tyki just stared at the boy, unable to believe that Allen Walker was really _this stupid_. And then he groaned and dragged a hand down his face. "You're an _idiot._ "

"I'm not an idiot," the Brit said, not missing a beat. "And I'm not going back. Kanda's better off without me there to lie to him."

"So you're mad at yourself?"

Allen shrugged and looked away. "I'm mad at the both of us." _But I still think I did nothing wrong._

"Alright. I'm done playing nice." Tyki said through clenched teeth. "Listen here, _boy_ , both of you were in the wrong. _Both_ of you were idiots. You _both_ knew the _consequences_ of your actions, and yet you both continued with what you were doing."

"I—!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, _boy_." Tyki ground out. "I _want_ you and Mr. Kitchen Knife to make up, and admit you _both were wrong_."

"Wrong?" To this, the Brit's voice took on an incredulous note. "I had to keep it from him. His own father was... How was I supposed to tell him that?"

"And that, had been your downfall." Tyki told the younger. "Don't you think that had you told him first hand things may have been different?"

Allen remind silent.

"Yu Kanda loves you, and he's always trusted you to do the right thing." Tyki continued, taking it as his cue to do so. "Don't you think that by betraying his trust, things got even more out of hand then they would've been had you told him?"

"And what if it were just as bad?"

"Then at least you would've been truthful with him."

"But I... I didn't want him to get hurt," Allen quietly confessed.

"And look at how that worked out."

"I...guess you...might have a point..." Allen dejectedly groaned.

The Portuguese male nodded his head twice. "Of course I have a point. I'm smart and you're stupid. Now get your ass back to your fiancé' be—"

"Ex-fiancé," Allen cut in, interrupting the ex-NOAH.

Tyki shot Allen a glare that would make most men shudder. "Get your ass back to your _fiancé_ ," the older man said, staring pointedly at the boy, "before he finally kills someone."

Allen abruptly stood, glaring at the Portuguese man. "Thank you for your concern, Mikk, but I am not going to go back to Kanda any time soon. It's over between us...and that's all there is to it." He groused, before taking his things, and storming out.

"And Cyril wondered why I never wanted kids. Well dear brother in hell, that's why." Tyki grumbled, feeling a migraine coming on. "Maybe plan—"

"I thought I saw you here." Tyki stiffened, before turning to glare over his shoulder. It was that coworker of Kanda...what was her name..? Four...? Foo? Fwah...? No, that was a different person he once saw hanging around Allen... "Whatever you're thinking, try Fou."

"Ah, so that was your name." Tyki muttered. "Going to kick me out of here?"

"That's rather bold of you being out in public like that." Fou stated.

Tyki shrugged. "I was hoping to knock some sense into the boy. I'm fairly certain that backfired."

"Understated."

"He's stubborn and stupid," the ex-NOAH sighed. "I don't even know why I wanted him anymore."

"I won't ask." Fou decided. "But I will say you must've fucked up big time."

"Because he's an _idiot_ ," Tyki groaned. "An irritating, bratty idiot!"

"It's his most endearing trait." Fou said with a shrug.

"More like his _most annoying trait_ ," the darker-skinned man muttered beneath his breath.

Fou only shrugged. "One less suitor for Kanda to worry about once they get back together."

"You're quite optimistic they'll get back together. I'm beginning to lose hope."

"Nah, I'm not optimistic, but I do know them well enough at this point. I work with one, and go to school with the other."

"Well I got betrayed by one and shot by the other," Tyki said, "I'd like to think that I know them well enough too."

"And we both know at least one longer than the other." Fou added in. She crossed her arms, and sighed. "This is ridiculous on so many levels."

"Dually noted."

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen sighed, as he face planted into Wisely's couch. "I can't take this anymore..." He groaned.

Even _Tyki Mikk_ was trying to get him back together with Kanda. What the heck was up with that?

Kanda kept secrets from him, Allen kept secrets from Kanda...was there really any reason they should be together if there wasn't any truth or trust between them?

There couldn't be any way to forgive and move on after all that...none that he could see, at least. Allen groaned, wishing the couch would swallow him whole already. It'd be so much easier if he never crossed paths with the FBI agent to begin with...so much better on both of them...

If they hadn't met, he wouldn't be feeling all of this regret. He wouldn't be this upset.

He wouldn't dream about kind touches and fleeting kisses, nor would he dream about Yu Kanda wrenching his legs apart and violating his scarred body.

But then... if they hadn't met... he would still be with NOAH. He'd still be drowning himself in blood.

And Lord knew how much longer he'd of lasted...he pushed himself onto his elbows, and sighed. "Maybe...arguing with him wasn't a good idea..."

"Arguing tends to be a pretty bad thing in most cases." Allen blinked in confusion, before jolting up and gasping in surprise when Link met his vision.

"L-Link!?"

"I figured you'd end up back here...Wisely confirmed it though."

"He told you I was here?"

"I'm the only one he told. But don't be surprised if you see Lenalee or Lavi sooner or later." The German man sighed, as he leaned against the back of the couch. "He's done wonders to this place, huh?"

"Mm-hm..." Allen absentmindly agreed, "Um...Link...what did you mean by if I see Lenalee or Lavi?"

Link's eyes wandered around the room, before once more landing on the Brit. "They're looking for you."

"Figured as much." Allen sighed. "But I don't want to talk to them."

"Walker, don't do this to them. Let them help you...lord knows you need it right now, correct?"

"I don't," the younger stubbornly said, looking away from his friend.

"Allen Walker, don't you dare start up this nonsense again." Link scolded. "It's all this secret keeping, and even keeping things you should be getting off your chest that getting to you. I've known you since your middle school days, and god dammit, I hate seeing you when you're constantly doing this to yourself."

"But I—!"

"Ooiii, anyone home?"

"Lavi?" Both Link and Allen asked in disbelief.

Dammit! Allen didn't want to see anyone else right now. It was bad enough that Link had found him...

"So my sources were right! There is a moyashi living here again...and Cross doesn't know."

"Please don't mention that guy right now." Allen grumbled. "I'm mad at you right now."

"But Allen~ we never get to hang out anymore!" Lavi whined.

The Brit's expression contorted into a scowl. "I was hoping to keep it that way."

"Too bad~" Lavi said with a grin. "Now. Seriously, let's catch up, hm?" Allen realized with dread that there was no way out of this one.

"What about?"

The red-head's grin faded. "I think you know what I want to speak to you about, Sprout."

Allen's own demeanor turned cold. "I believe you know that there's no room for discussion on that subject.'

"BULLSHIT!" Lavi's outburst startled the other two occupants in the room. "Al, both you and Yu? You basically complete each other in ways Lena and I never thought possible at the time. It's so painstakingly obvious that despite the lies and half-truths between ya, there's the need you two have for each other. It's literally tearing everyone around you apart...but more importantly, destroying the two of you from the inside out."

"You're over-exaggerating," Allen said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

"Allen Walker, you listen up. Either you admit your wrongs, and make up with Yu on your own, or I'm dragging your sorry ass straight to him regardless if he's working on a scene, or in his office."

"You can't _make_ me do anything, Lavi! There's nothing there anymore!"

"And you believe that bull, Allen?"

"I do." It was stupid to think that they'd even built that relationship together in the first place.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeap. It's obvious you're super set upon your cemented ways." Lavi drawled, as he shrugged his shoulders. "Forget about Yu. Forget the little things he's done for you. Forget about the romantic dates he bothered with, the presents he had given you, about the love he has unconditionally showed from day one."

"Hey! That's—!"

"And why not? Let's throw away all the hard work he's done to help you get away from NOAH's grasp, and to help you get to a life you wished to have had." He interrupted, looking unamusingly at Allen. "Because let's face it. _None_ of that seems to matter to you anymore. He gave you so much, and you're willing to throw it all out the window regardless of all its worth in the end. Isn't that right, Allen Walker?"

"It has worth!" Allen snapped, cheeks red from the accusations. "I'm thankful for what he's done for me! And I know I owe him a lot, but it's over." The Brit glanced at Link, who was watching the two with unsure eyes. "Even if we made it past this, we'd just ruin it again with more lies."

Anger was boiling within the red-headed male as he grabbed Allen by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to face Lavi eye to eye. "Listen up, beansprout. I've known Yu longer than you have." He hissed, "And yes, he lied to you. Well news flash! EVERYONE will lie! But _most_ people tend to make amends to save their relationships. But I bet that means shit to you, right?"

"Wh-what? NO!"

"I want you to _think_ about what I told you. Long and hard. The next time I see you, I expect you to be _happy_ and Yu to not be _suffering_ from the hell you've both put yourselves though. And don't think he's not getting lectured either. Lena's got choice words for him." He released the younger, who fell with an undignified yelp.

Silver eyes were wide in shock as Lavi had stormed out...and he knew it was Lavi...'Deak' wasn't nearly as scary in comparison to Lavi's true anger.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Kanda! Open up this door!" Lenalee shouted for the umpteenth time that hour. She was surprised the neighbors didn't ask about the ruckus. "Open this door or I'll—"

"Or what? You'll break and enter?" Kanda's voice sounded behind her in a bored tone. He had a jacket over his shoulder, and a bemused expression on his face...or as bemused as he'd let himself be seen with.

Surprised, the Chinese woman turned on her heal, as her hand raced to cover her heart. "Oh my god...don't do that..."

"What are you even doing here? You knew I had work today."

She...admittedly forgot about that.

"I'm here to talk to you about your stupid life choices," she snapped, hoping he would forget her blunder.

Kanda knew what was coming, and he _really_ didn't want to deal with this, but instead of ignoring the woman and heading inside to his apartment, he asked, "Which ones? Because I've made tons of crap choices in my life." Like lying to and yelling at his lover.

"You know perfectly well which I'm talking about!" Lenalee scolded. "I'm not going to leave here until you've talked about it with me."

"I don't do that whole 'talking about feelings' crap."

The green-haired woman folded her arms across her chest. "Well you're about to."

"You can stand there all you want. I'm not talking." Kanda said, as he took his key from his pocket, and unlocked the door to let himself in. Lenalee followed, but he did nothing to stop her. It was better to just let her do what she wished when she was angry.

"You _will_ talk," Lenalee insisted, growing even more irritated with her Oriental friend when her gave her a noncommittal grunt and plonked himself down on the couch. What she needed was to get her hands on Mugen, then confiscate the katana until Kanda gave in.

"I went to take Tim out that day." Kanda said, surprising the female in the room. "I was pissed, I knew going for a walk would help calm me down enough so when I would face the Moyashi, I'd have a level head on my shoulders."

Lenalee sat down beside him on the couch and looked her friend in the eye. "It didn't work, did it?"

Kanda softly shook his head, remembering the way he'd tore in to Allen, and the way the boy had dropped to the ground and basically begged him for forgiveness. "We argued... then he gave back the ring."

"I see." Lenalee muttered. "Kanda, you should know, Allen only kept it from you because he couldn't bear you getting hurt."

"I know. But keeping it was by far the worst thing he could've done. I gave him chances to tell me what was ailing him...but he always brushed off." Kanda clucked his tongue in annoyance, whether it was at Allen for not telling him sooner, or himself, he wasn't sure.

"Have you tried to fix things with him yet?"

Kanda shrugged and glared at the TV.

"The longer you put this off, the less likely you two are to make up," Lenalee warned him, hoping he'd take it to heart. "Do you want to never see him again?"

"I'm _not_ putting it off. That little idiot doesn't return any calls or texts I've been sending for the last few weeks."

"Then put in more of an effort to find him."

"I don't even know where the brat's staying," Kanda grumbled. He _knew_ that he had to talk to his ex, but that was difficult to do when the kid was ignoring him.

"Have you tried asking Wisely? Because Lavi did, and he's probably talking to Allen right now."

That caught Kanda's interest. He'd have to track down Lavi later and make the rabbit cough up Allen's location.

"I'll make him tell me a little later then." Kanda decided.

"Do it as soon as possible. Putting it off is the worst thing you can do right now."

Kanda rolled his eyes, "Che, 'putting it off', is exactly what the baka moyashi is doing right now." And that annoyed him more than anything at the moment. "What's with the look?"

"This has gone far easier than I anticipated." Lenalee blandly stated. "I mean, I was expecting to have to kick you into doing anything...maybe bring Kiredori into it..."

"Why would you bring her into it?"

"She liked 'operation Yullen'."

"Again with the 'Yullen' bullshit?" Kanda asked in bewilderment.

"It's not _bullshit_ ," Lenalee insisted, Kanda nearly flinching when the swearword left her lips. "We just want you and Allen together. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I fucking do." He wanted that damned brat here right now. He wanted to talk things over _without_ snapping this time. He wanted to run his hands down that slim body and show Allen just how much he'd hated their separation.

Allen had been gone for far too long.

It was then the doorbell rang, confusing both people in Kanda's living room.

"Expecting anyone?" Lenalee asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Kanda sighed as he stood up. He went to the door to open it. He was met with a person holding out a box and clipboard.

"Delivery for one...Allen Walker?" The deliveryman said with uncertainty.

Kanda thought about it, before recalling just what this could be. "He's not here right now."

"Ah...if you live here...then may I have a signature for the package then?" The Japanese male took the offered clipboard, expertly signing his name. "Thank you kindly."

"Whatever," Kanda grunted, and handed back the clipboard, taking the box, then slamming the door shut before the deliveryman could get in another word.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked curiously, peering at the box in her friend's hands.

Instead of answering, Kanda moved to the kitchen, and Lenalee followed close behind. Kanda then selected a knife from his knife drawer and slit the tape, hands quickly and efficiently working to open the box. When the cardboard flaps of the box were open wide, the man seized the item within, lifting it and displaying the black and white material for both him and Lenalee to see.

"Is that... what I think it is?"

Allen, Kanda realized, had been right. This _was_ very short.

He would have liked to have seen his little lover wearing it.

"Yeah...it's exactly what you think it is." Kanda sighed, feeling as though his heart was being torn into pieces. Something that would've been a memory of a fun, and erotic night of foreplay, love, and sex...was proving to serve as a taunting future that may never again be a likelihood anymore. "Lenalee...I need time to myself." His voice was pained, and he could feel his eyes burning a little...he wouldn't cry in front of her...he has never cried before anyone since both his fathers ceased to be a part of his life."

"I understand, Kanda." Lenalee said, placing a hand on his shoulder, before seeing her way out. The moment the door shut closed, the damn broke, and Kanda found himself trembling in despair.

He clenched his jaw and turned the outfit over in his hands.

"Is this really how you want things to be, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, "Because I'm missing you too much right now...and I know the kids do too..."

Maybe visiting Timothy and Lala would be a good thing...but for now it was late...he should go to bed...his cold, empty bed...damn, he really wanted to see Allen in this. He could almost imagine the flushed expression, the undignified squeak of embarrassment...

In his mind, he could see the expanse of leg this outfit would showcase, and he knew that he wouldn't even have to take this off to fuck the brat.

Checking the box he saw that the outfit had come with other things. A feather duster, garter belt, fishnet stockings...one of those tiny maid bonnets…and…a thong? Would he have worn that? The tiny piece of material would do a poor job at hiding the arousal he knew the boy would have...had he decided to go all the way with this costume and sport it.

Fuck, Kanda would have _made_ the kid wear it.

If they hadn't... separated... the two of them would have been rolling in the sheets right about now, while Kanda slid the thong down his ex-lover's beautifully pale legs, exposing the boy's hard-on, which would have been dripping with precum.

Really...the imagery was getting to him at that point...he closed his eyes, picturing with clarity how he believed the younger would've looked wearing the costume. He could see the uncertainty as he'd look anywhere but at him...

Perhaps Allen would've waited by the door close to when Kanda would've gotten home...he could picture the younger saying something along the lines of, _"Yu-shishou...w-welcome home...would you like a meal? A hot bath...o-or me?"_

"Fuck..." Kanda growled, as he placed the dress back in the box. He'd bypass a meal and a bath just to ravish the kid...pin him against the door, attack his lips, mark his neck...carry him to their bedroom, and proceed to continue their game...

The kid's face would still be that muted red, and Kanda knew that silver eyes would be peeking up at him every few seconds.

He could imagine Allen laying on the bed, arms above his head, and his knees would be together until Kanda spread the boy's legs and settled himself between them, where he'd stay for the rest of the night.

Kanda cursed when he moved, feeling his organ brush against the material of his boxers. Even when he wasn't here...Allen Walker still knew how to get him hot and bothered.

A cold shower wouldn't do any good for him. Damn, he never had to masturbate in a long while...clucking his tongue, he made a beeline for his room. Barely three steps in, he caught a CD lying on the floor near the otherwise hidden safe. Strange, he didn't remember dropping it when he cleaned up...maybe it fell when he was in a hurry? Which one was it? He didn't get around to labeling any of them...

He moved to pick it up, and his breath caught in his throat when he bent, his underwear like a prison to his throbbing arousal.

"Damn little..." Kanda growled, before snatching the item, and examining the case.

It looked relatively new, so he probably hadn't had it for that long yet.

Actually...Kanda recalled that the last time he and Allen taped their coupling...but this one was a little too recent for that...curious, he opened the case, and headed to the TV that hung over the dresser. The player sat on the dresser beneath it, and he placed the disk in the player. He turned the TV and was met with the face of the silver eyed boy, who was looking a little more than uncomfortable with whatever he was about to do.

 _"Is...this thing on?"_ Allen asked, poking the lens of the camera. _"There's a red light...I guess it's recording then...right?"_

"Baka moyashi." Kanda sighed, watching the person on screen back towards the bed. Oh, so he shot it right where Kanda was standing.

Allen fidgeted on screen as he made himself comfortable on the bed. Curious as to what the white-haired male was up to, he decided to take a seat, instantly regretting it when his cock was bothered by the restraints surrounding it. _"This is the most humiliating th-thing I'm doing f-for you...t-to date..."_ He muttered, _"...u-um...Y-Yu? I-If you're watching this...I guess I'm not there, a-and you're...um...horny."_

"The fuck?"

 _"S-So I-I hope this video w-will help...d-do what you will!"_ Gods, that flushed face was so. Fucking. Cute. _"I-I guess I should get started? Er...m-mood...how do I do that...?"_ The last part Kanda knew wasn't meant to be picked up by the mic, but it did anyway. Kanda chuckled lightly. _"F-foreplay...?"_ The younger form shivered as a thought passed through his mind.

Had... Allen done what Kanda thought he had? Fuck Kanda hoped so. He would pay a shit ton of cash to watch a recording of Allen Walker masturbating.

Silver eyes looked anywhere but the camera, before swallowing, and lifting his hands to his chest, slowly unbuttoning each button of the shirt he was wearing. _"I-I can almost f-feel your hands on m-me right n-now, Y-Yu..."_

Kanda shuddered. "Can he now?"

 _"T-teasing m-me...making m-me n-needy...Yu...n-need you..."_ Looked like he was already getting into it...

Kanda looked down at his trousers, then quickly undid his belt and rid himself of his pants. His underwear followed soon after.

His eyes returned to the screen just as Allen's shirt fell to the ground.

 _"Th-they're a-already so pert now..."_ Allen's breathy words sent shivers down Kanda's spine. he could feel the blood racing southwards. _"You're hands...g-gods, your h-hands...Y-Yu..."_

"Fuck, moyashi..." Kanda hissed, as he grabbed his throbbing dick. He could imagine Allen's mouth around it...

On screen, Allen's form arched as he pinched and pulled at his own nipples, though one hand began trailing down soon after. He was wearing sweats, Kanda had only then realized. _"Ha~ ha...! T-touch me more...p-please, Yu-s-sama..."_

Kanda slowly stepped back until his legs met the bed, and he sat, knees apart, hand pumping his cock. He eagerly watched as his lover rubbed himself through his sweats, beautiful face contorting from the blissful stimulation he provided to his lower region.

The younger had fallen to his side, breaths becoming a pleasured staccato pant. _"Nyaah~ Ahh! T-Touch me...p-please...o-oh gods, t-touch me...!"_

"Oh how I fucking want to right now..." Kanda said through grit teeth. He wanted to grab that head of white hair, leave marks on the exposed neck, while his hand would work wonders upon the boy's erection. "I want to make you scream my damn name..."

 _"P-please...please...!"_ The younger rolled on his stomach, giving Kanda's eyes the pleasure of seeing the young male pull his pants to his knees. There was no underwear to be seen. _"Yu...! Yu...p-please...s-see it qu-quivering, Y-Yu...?"_

"Hah...b-baka moyashi..." Kanda grunted. Well, that explained the heavy flush...and why Allen seemed to get into it rather quickly. There was a toy in his ass...one of the vibrators, and it was working him on a high setting...props to him for speaking coherent earlier in the film... "Must've been playing with himself when I wasn't there...heh...so naughty..."

 _"Yu~ you s-see it...?"_ Silver eyes peeked over his shoulder, looking directly at the camera, _"I...I was s-so lonely without Yu being with me..."_

"Fuck..." He could see there was another ten minutes of footage remaining in this...but with how erotic the beansprout was...Kanda wasn't sure if he could make it to the end of it...

Had Allen even been able to make it to the end of it without coming at least once in between, or would Kanda get to watch the kid cum multiple times before the video ended?

 _"Yu..."_ The boy panted, wiggling his hips a little. _"Feels good..."_

 _"_ Nyaaah~ _s-so close...c-cum...Yu...n-need t-to cum..."_

"Then cum..." Kanda growled, as he stroked his member, at that point Allen had reached for his member again, crying out, all the while his first orgasm of his session hit him. Kanda could've cum right then and there...

 _"Ne...does Yu wanna see me cum facing him now?"_ The question sounded far more innocent than it should've been.

"Fuck yes," Kanda muttered to himself, and watched as the boy sat up, legs spread and facing the camera.

He heard Allen gasp, the vibrator most likely having lodged itself against his ex-lover's prostate.

 _"Mm~! Naah! I-I wish..._ naah~! _I wish it w-were Yu's cock in...inside me..."_ Wanton eyes of silver looked towards their potential viewer through the camera lens, _"Y-Yu...Yu...Yu~"_ One hand was stroking his cock, the other was moving the vibrator now.

"Fuck...I want to cum in that ass..." Kanda groused, hips bucking when he barely scraped the slit of his cock with his nail. "Moyashi, I fucking want you..."

The Allen on the screen pressed his thumb to his own slit, beautiful silver eyes screwing shut as he mewled.

 _"Yu~ Yu~ S-So close...a-are you w-watching Yu...?"_ The boy panted and writhed at his own menstruations... _"I-I can i-imagine you d-doing things~! Ah! C-Cum...g-gonna...YU!"_ Ribbons of white painted the young male's chest, some reaching to his cheek while most everything else had landed on his hand, and dripped onto the sheets.

"FUCK!" Kanda hissed as he too came, the sight of his moyashi — because god be damned if Allen was anything else — _his_ moyashi having one of the most erotic releases he'd seen to date.

On screen, Allen managed a few more pumps, riding out his high, before falling to his side in a heap. _"I-I hope...I hope y-you a-appreciated i-it...Y-Yu..."_

Allen smiled, and his left hand trailed back to press on the vibrator buried in his ass.

He hissed, as he carefully removed it, placing the toy beside him. _"Yu...I will love you...forever."_

Kanda's cobalt eyes widened when those words had left his Moyashi's lips. Those words had been the very words his fathers both said to each other, and even him when he was very young. He felt a wetness fall down his cheek, and belatedly realized he was crying. He chuckled dryly, wiping the offending droplet away as the tape cut away. "I will love you forever as well, Moyashi...Allen."

The blackness of the tape last only a few seconds before Allen's appearance was once again on screen. He was dressed in a white long-sleeved button-down, and jeans. His feet were bare as he sat where the previous video had otherwise taken place. He was…solemn in this recording. _"Yu…there's so much I wish I could tell you…so much I have to say…but…I-I'm afraid. I'm afraid that should I say anything, I'll be alone…and you won't bother coming back…"_

Kanda fixed his jeans, as he watched the footage. He was confused. When had this been recorded? "What in the…?"

 _"_ _I…I guess I should start with the most important part first…"_ Kanda watched as Allen picked up a box, one which he realized was the very one he found those files in. " _In this box…are files I never want you to see…about someone you cherish in your life, other than myself. You've often talked highly about them…a-and…Yu, oh gods, Yu, I wish I_ could _tell you so much more than I'm about to right now. But…chances are…I doubt you'll find this."_

"But I did." Kanda noted, curious as to what possess the younger to tape over the erotic tape of himself.

 _"_ _I'm making this recording, because I don't think I have the courage to tell you face to face…and I know that keeping it to myself like that will only cause me more strife than what I can deal with. So…here we go. Raku Kanda…your father…is Crowned Clown now. I don't know why, and I don't know what for…but all I ask…all I desire from you…is to please…please don't hate me for never telling you."_

"Moyashi…"

 _"_ _Please…I'm so sorry I lied…I'm sorry I never told you…and if you decide that you don't love me for thinking I was protecting you…then…I-I understand if you leave…just know, that I love you…I will_ always _love you. Forever…"_ Tears began to trail down his face, and he wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt. _"I'll grin a-and bear it…if…if you find happiness elsewhere…even if it hurts me…I-I love you so much, Yu…and I-I'm s-so sorry!"_

The confession had then ended, and this time, the tears didn't stop. Kanda covered his mouth, as the water fell from his otherwise hardened eyes. "M-Moyashi…"

 **... ... ... ...**

 **I cried at the end of this chapter...it's so painful...so, little fun fact. There are currently 50 chapters in this fic. :3**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how much I may need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Follow to stay up to date with new chapters as they come, and hey! Why not favorite and show this story some love? Go check out Xavier's stuff too, and we'll see you next week!**

 **On another new chapter of Fade to Gray!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hana: The twins are definitely pleased in this chapter.**

 **Allen: ...that doesn't make me feel any better.**

 **Hana: Not supposed to. Now then! Xavier and I don't own D. Gray-man. For the sake of Allen's sanity...or maybe there lack of?**

 **Allen: HEY!**

 **Hana: Would suffer greatly~ Happy readings~**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 47 - +_**

It was Saturday. Devit was on one side of him. Jasdero on the other. "I change my mind, there's no way I can do this!"

"Don't worry! This person is great." Devit said. "Super great, right, Jas?"

Jasdero giggled, "Tyki got a butterfly done on his—"

"I DON'T WANNA KNOW!'"

"Party pooper." The twins pouted.

"But he was drunk that day...doesn't remember why or when he got it." Devit snickered. Jasdero nodded, cackling in agreement. "Though it is a freaky looking butterfly...it has a skull on its back with sharp teeth...a cannibalistic butterfly?"

"Teez!" The blond twin helpfully piped up.

"Lovely..." Allen sighed, looking at the tattoo pallor. "...where do I even get one?"

"How 'bout your shoulder?"

"Get something that makes your ugly arm look super cool, hee-hee!"

The younger visibly deflated at the mention of his arm, and the word 'ugly'. "Ah...I think you brought up a traumatizing memory."

"Oops~! Sorry~ Sorry~"

"I wish." Allen muttered.

"Go in!"

Allen stared at the store, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "I don't even want a tattoo."

"You promised," Devit reminded the Brit.

"That's right! You promised~" Jasdero repeated, grinning and pushing the boy forward a bit.

"I-I can't do this! Nope, I'm sorry, British gay boy is OUT!" Allen turned on his heel, only to find both his arms being hooked by two other arms pulling him backwards.

"No backing out~!" The twins grinned as they dragged Allen Walker into the Tattoo Pallor.

"I can almost hear Wisely taunting me..."

"Too bad!" Jasdevi said.

"I really think we shou—"

"No," Devit interrupted. "We won't let you chicken out."

Allen visibly deflated again, as he was dragged into the tattoo pallor. "Mana, I'm so sorry you must be turning in your grave right now..."

"Dango." Devit said.

"Huh?"

"Go through with it, Jas and I will make Tyki-pet pay for all the Dango you can eat."

"Really?" Allen queried, his interest now piqued. He knew that the twins would get Tyki to do that for him if they really wanted to...

"Yup! We'll make sure Tyki pays every last dime for ya~!" Jasdero said, cackling at the end.

"If Tyki is going to be...ah, willingly paying for my treat...then..." Why was he so easily bribed with food? "Alright."

Devit turned and high-fived his brother. "Told you it'd work."

"Hee~ You did~"

Allen grinned manically, "Tyki gets my dango... _you_ get me all I can eat at any eatery of my choice."

After a short silence, Devit frowned. "You want us to..."

"Yep!"

"But we trialed that possible-poison you made."

"And you survived!" Allen gleefully said. "But because you're so insistent on me getting ink on my being... _and_ you called my arm ugly just moments ago..."

"Damn," the black-haired twin muttered. Maybe Jasdero should have kept his mouth closed.

The blonde twin seemed to have had the same thought, as he looked apologetically to the older twin. Dev couldn't ever be mad as Jas. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Maybe if we appologize we'll get off easier?"

"Nope~" Allen said. "Now, I'm very hungry~ let's go get that permanent life choice I'm already regretting, and then we feast!"

"By 'we', you mean 'you'." The twins stated bluntly. Already they're wallets were hurting.

"Of course I mean me," the white-haired boy responded, a big smile in place on his face.

 **(* - *)**

Allen looked around, feeling maybe a little awed about the whole thing. He'd never even spared places like this a first glance to begin with...but he had to admit, he was pleasantly surprised. "It's...different than what I saw on the Telly..."

"Dude, you're Englishman is showing~" Devit snickered. "There's the gal in question!"

"Huh? Girl?"

"She's super good at what she does, hee!" Jasdero said with glee. "She knows what you'll want even if ya don't!"

"How does—?"

"Well, if it ain't Jasdevi. I hadn't seen you two in ages." A woman walks to them, half her head was shaved, and the hair that remained had black locks that side swept over her eyes. She had four, and Allen did count, piercings on her left ear, three on top, and one stud on the lobe. She herself was decorated in sleeves of tattoos all along her arms, with smaller ones scattered here and there anywhere else that visible skin was shown. "Who's you're innocent friend?"

"This, Maddie, is Allen." Devit said. "We ate something he made and didn't die from it—"

"So we're making him get his first tattoo!' Jasdero finished.

"It's a lifelong commitment, you sure you okay with that, little guy?"

"No."

Maddie, as Allen had heard her name to be, laughed, and whacked the younger on his back, nearly making him fall over. "I like you kid. Where would you like it? Somewhere you can hide it, I'd guess, right?"

"U-Uh...w-well...yes...?"

"I'll give ya three choices. High up on your leg, on your butt, or your shoulder."

On his butt would require Allen to pull his pants down and... yeah. No way was that happening. High up on his leg made him feel mildly uncomfortable... so... "Shoulder, I guess."

"Cool. Which one?"

"U-Um..." Left...? Right...? Allen bit his lip, eyes trailing to his left.

"Such a cutie." The woman mused. "C'mere, to the chair with ya. Remove your shirt, and don't get all bashful on me, I'm pretty sure I've seen it all by now."

"You...sure about that?"

"Kiddo, I've seen bodies with scarring so bad it'd make your skin crawl if you were a lesser person. I doubt someone as young as you would have it that bad."

"Famous last words~!" Jasdero chirped. "He had it bad!"

Devit elbowed his brother, "Do you _want_ to pay even more for his meal?" He hissed.

"I'm beginning to think that one meal isn't enough," Allen told the twins as he undid the first few buttons on his shirt.

Both Jasdevi felt as though they had just died a little on the inside.

 **(* - *)**

Allen wanted to move around, but dammit, he just couldn't. He shifted slightly every time Maddie had stopped to check her handiwork, or when she had to replace the ink that one time. Otherwise, he'd been sitting in the chair for hours...how many hours? He had no clue anymore. All he knew was that the artist was doing a design in which Allen had just kind of come up with on the spot. He had assumed it wouldn't have taken so long, but he'd misjudged the lengthy amount of time it really takes to do one small section of tattoo on its own.

Maddie looked at the design, and followed it to a tee, though he was also sure she was editing some things if the needle's route was anything to go by. He suddenly had a little more respect for all the bikers, gamblers, and so forth who had art works of ink upon their own skin now. They had to sit so still, and not mess up the one giving them their tattoos...and for Allen Walker, this was harder than he anticipated.

"Almost done, sweetie." Maddie told him, wiping away excess ink, and continuing her needle ink work where it was needed. She had suggested little by little would've been just fine for a first-timer, but Allen being who he was, just wanted it done. The pricking of the needle wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. But he still saw that some areas of his skin was a little red. He felt oddly lucky that his current tattoo artist was nice enough to explain the procedure as she went. How to care for the first few days, when he could take the plastic off his arm and shoulder...and to keep it out of the sunlight for a while.

That part wouldn't last long, but after that period, Allen could go back to doing things as he normally would.

Not that he really had much to do nowadays. It was pretty much just classes and cooking lessons.

Well...that was rather depressing...he was learning to cook so he could prove Kanda he could make food that wouldn't kill them...and yet...

"What's on your mind?" Maddie asked, stopping her work for a moment.

"Huh?"

"I've seen that look before. So, tell me what's wrong." Allen looked quizzically at the woman, before sighing. It wouldn't hurt to get things off his chest...besides the twins seemed to have inexplicitly disappeared somewhere.

"I...broke up with my fiancé a few weeks ago, is all." He softly said. Understanding dawned on the woman's face, nodding solemnly. "We...we started out alright, I guess...but then...things happened, and secrets started piling up...and...yeah."

"Mm. Keeping secrets is a recipe for disaster for any relationship. If you want my opinion, I'd say you call him."

"Eh!? I-I never said it was a he!" Allen said, eyes wide in surprise.

"Please. You act like a heartbroken school girl who got dumped by her crush. Plus, you didn't even give that woman here earlier the time of day."

Allen vaguely recalled the woman in question, but didn't understand why she was being brought into the conversation. It wasn't like they'd really talked or anything. "Maybe she just wasn't my type."

Maddie snorted, then went back to her work. "Is he hot?"

The Brit blushed. "...yeah," He said in a small voice. "Really hot."

"Personality?"

Allen's blush lightened, cheeks now only slightly pink. "It could be improved, but I liked it."

"The sex?"

Allen nearly choked on his own spit. "W-what?"

Maddie looked up from her work and rolled her eyes. "You heard me."

The boy, his face now back to a brighter red, cast his eyes down to his lap as he admitted, "It was great."

"Do you love him?"

Allen remained silent, but nodded after a moment's thought. "W-with all my heart..."

"Then get your ass back to him."

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." He mumbled.

"Honey-pop. Believe me. Not going back to him could be the worst mistake of your life."

"...have you gone through this yourself, Miss Maddie?"

"I lost my man because I was stubborn. It's the biggest regret of my entire life."

Allen remained silent after that, mulling over what the tattoo artist was saying. Maddie continued her work in equal silence.

 **. . - * - . .**

"Wow!" Devit said as he eyed the new ink staining Allen's skin. At the moment, his arm and shoulder were wrapped in plastic until it was time to remove it so it could be properly cleaned.

"Please stop that." Allen sighed. They decided that until after he was able to remove the plastic, and clean his new tattoo as he was instructed, they'd stick around Wisely's for the time being before heading out to a dinner or something.

Allen was tired and sore after having had to sit still for so long. That respect he'd only earlier that day began to hold for those men covered on tattoos had grown astronomically.

"But why arrows and lines?" Jasdero asked.

"Problem with it?"

"No, just why that design? Seems kinda random and pointless." Devit admitted.

Allen only smiled and looked down. "Well I like it."

"And that's what matters," Devit said as he slung an arm over the Brit's slender shoulders. "Aren't you happy that you got the tat?"

"No."

"How mean." Devit huffed.

"No fun at all." Jasdero agreed.

"I got a damn tattoo, you should be shutting up about it." Allen mumbled. "I guess we're not going out any time soon."

"Nah, if we went anywhere you'd probably bump your arm, and hurt yourself."

"I can't believe you actually got a tattoo." Wisely's voice sounded as he entered. "And you honestly stuck around for more than half a day? Just to get that thing in one go?!"

"Um...yes?"

"That's sad."

Allen shot the other white-haired male a glare.

"Most normal people go in for tattoos at various intervals with tattoos like that."

"Shuddup." Pouted the younger.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with doing that," Wisely said, "but you lost most of the day sitting in a chair while a woman used a needle to put weird black arrows in your skin."

"Sorry for being a complete novice at tattoos." Allen groused, crossing his arms.

Devit laughed, slapping the youngest on the back, though was surprisingly considerate of the newly inked skin. "If anything, I think you got the respect of everyone in that building~!"

"Respect!" Jasdero happily agreed.

"And?" Wisely asked. "The respect of a room full of strangers you'll never meet again means no—"

Devit signaled Jasdero, who shut Wisely up by crushing the other's foot beneath his own.

"YOWCH!" The mind-reader exclaimed, as he held his foot in a comical manner jumping around on his only good foot. "WHY!?"

"Because you're annoying," Devit said with a shrug.

"I hate you all."

The twins cackled. "We're gonna go see Lero~" Jasdero said.

Allen blinked, his grin falling at the mention of the child's name. "Lero?"

"Oh! Right, that's what we forget to tell ya." Devit said, upon realization. "Neah found Lero on the streets one day. He's letting him stay with him."

Lero... was staying with Neah? When had Allen become so out of the loop?

"You're not the only one out of the loop." Wisely said, "I hadn't been told about Lero either. No one even _thought_ about him apparently."

"Wow...we kept Wisely out of a loop!" The twins exclaimed in glee. "Yeah! We rock~!"

"Er...yay for you...?" Allen asked.

Wisely sighed. "Well, now we know. Should we go check up on him to make sure he never killed Neah yet?"

"Is that really a good idea?"

"If we're lucky, he might not try to kill _us_ ," Wisely mused.

"You're making that idea sound less and less appealing." Bluntly stated an unamused Allen Walker. "I say we leave them be."

"But you do want to see your uncle."

"Stop picking my mind!"

The twins laughed.

"I wouldn't annoy me if I were you," Allen informed the twins. "You two still owe me food. I might up the amount."

 **. . - * - . .**

Reading and signing several papers, Kanda grumbled under his breath, as he finally managed to get through all the paperwork. He stood the moment the last one was finished, and promptly grabbed his coat in favor of heading out. "I'm going."

"Where to?" Robin's voice sounded, as she looked up from her desk. "Home? Finding your missing fiancé?"

"The fact you're asking makes me want to answer less."

"Now that's being rude." The white-haired woman sighed. "Honestly, you'll find him. I'm pretty sure of it."

"I-I'm sure t-too!" Miranda spoke up, having been ready to pack up and go home herself.

Kanda shrugged, before leaving the workspace. Making sure to clock out on his way outside. "Where the fuck are you, Moyashi?"

 **. . - * - . .**

"What?!" Lenalee asked in exasperation. "Lavi, I thought you were going to handle it!"

"I was!" Lavi argued. "But you have to know; getting through to Allen is super different than getting through to Yu. Y'gotta be a little more assertive, otherwise nothing might get planted in that dense head of his."

"Urgh! I should have dealt with both of them," Lenalee said, realizing her mistake. If she'd done it, there was more of a chance of both those stubborn idiots actually listen.

"Don't worry, Lena-lady. They're both big boys, I'm sure they'll suck it up, and accept their wrongs for what they were."

"Why do you sound so sure of yourself?"

"Because I've known Yu since we were kids, and Allen is sort of similar to him." Explained the red-head. "Besides, even Marie agrees how alike those two really are, despite how different they tend to be."

"I hope you're right."

"Don't sweat it, Lena. They'll sort it out, then we'll be back to the days where our dear sweet Moyashi is molested in front if us by the perverted and somewhat scary Yu-chan."

Lenalee cracked a smile at that.

"Besides, they're a perfect match, y'know?"

"I guess so." Lenalee smiled. "But I still hope you're right."

"And Yu-chan should be at his limit right about now. I reckon he would have gone looking for Allen eventually."

"You found him, didn't you? Why don't you tell Kanda where he's staying? Or at the very least tell me so I can stop worrying as much?"

"He's nowhere dangerous, if that's what you're so worried about. He's with Wisely."

Lenalee nodded, "And where might our favorite mind-reader be?"

"Nice try Lena. But seriously, let nature take its course with those two." Lavi said, placing his hand atop her head. "Like I said, it'll turn out alright."

"You can't know that for certain," the young woman said, looking away.

Lavi only smiled at her response. "But I have faith that it will."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **And that's all there is for today :) Allen officially has his tattoo design that we all know and love~**

 **As always, R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how much I may need it. Show the story some love by favoriting this work, and don't forget to follow to stay up to date with new chapters as they come~! Go check out my co-author's work, and as always, we will see you next week...**

 **On Fade to Gray!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hana: Hello lovely readers~ We're back with a new chapter~!**

 **Allen: Why did you decide to update in the middle of a week?**

 **Hana: -shrugs- Reasons? XavierForest and I don't own D. Gray-man! We only own the story you guys have the pleasure of reading~**

 **Allen: Ah! Happy reading!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 48 - +_**

Lero yawned, as he snuggled closer into the cushions of the couch. Neah himself was dead tired as the head of orangey hair had _finally_ fallen asleep. Was he really going to unofficially adopt one of the people who were apart of the hell he, Mana and Allen had gone through?

That was just it. Yes, he was. Lero was just a child, one who wasn't through his first half of _primary_ school. Besides, it was his fault the child had been forced on the streets. Well, his and Allen's and Kanda's...but mostly his. He was the cause of it. Had he of just said 'no'...had he just walked away with his brother...none of this would've ever happened.

But on the other hand...had he of walked away from the NOAH...Allen would've still been 'Red', and living a miserable life as the freak show he claimed himself to be for the sake of Cosmo who drilled those lies into his mind...or maybe Mana still would've found Allen...his older brother always seemed to enjoy circuses. Practicing routines of his own, even before he actually joined for a short while.

Well, it wasn't like he could change any of that now. It was all in the past.

That meant that the only thing he could do for this child was take care of him.

He really did have his work cut out for him. Well...Lero would catch a cold if he wasn't put to bed. He offhandedly realized.

"Things have a sick sense of humor when working themselves out." He muttered. "I wonder how Allen would react knowing I have Lero here..."

A good question if he were being honest. Probably surprised. He found himself wondering if anyone informed Wisely...he knew Tyki and twins knew...why was he asking himself these? He shook his head, and groaned. "I need sleep." he groused.

Neah ran a hand through his messy dark hair, eyes on the child. _Right... He's gotta be put to bed first..._

He may not have been able to take care of Allen at Lero's age, but like hell he was going to repeat his cowardice to protect another child. He then wondered...was this how Mana felt when he took care of Allen?

Neah Campbell was uncertain of how he should feel of the predicament. Sighing to himself, he picked up the sleeping child, and put him to bed. He'd need to inform his agent to find him a place with two bedrooms instead of just one. Until then, it looked like he was sleeping on the couch of his apartment.

That was fine though. He didn't mind the couch.

 **. . - * - . .**

"One mocha, tall please." Robin said.

"You got it, girlie." The barista said, before going to get her order. Robin groused at the tone the man had used, she had a name, dammit. Granted, the man didn't know her name. She sighed to herself, before sliding her card through the reader, efficiently paying for her drink. She wondered if Kanda would ever be able to meet up with his fiancé again.

Would she get to meet him? Hell, she wondered why she was even wondering about this at all.

Maybe because she'd heard that they looked alike. She hadn't thought there'd be anyone out there who looked like her.

"Alright, enough of that." Robin scolded herself. "Stop making your mind go in circles like that."

"Pardon?" Robin blinked, and turned to her left. At first glance she thought she turned to face a mirror upon seeing the head of white hair at first glance, only to soon realize that the head of white she thought was hers, actually belonged to another. "Ah, sorry? I didn't realize you were kind of thinking out loud."

"Are you...Allen Walker?"

The younger white-headed stranger blinked in confusion. "Depends who's asking."

"Scar on left side of face, white hair...has a nickname of 'Moyashi'..." The look on the other's face caused the young woman to grin. "You're exactly like Kanda described you."

"Er...yeah...why do you know Kanda...?" Allen asked, feeling uneasy.

"I'm Robin. I'm one of the few co-workers that guy can tolerate to an extent. I'm pleasantly surprised I get to meet you."

Allen relaxed, though only slightly. "I-Is that so..."

"Allen! What did I say about..." Another party came, and stopped when he noticed the extra face with him. "Well. I walked into an interesting party of sorts now didn't I?"

"You must be Wisely then." Robin deduced.

"I see one Yu Kanda commented about me." Wisely grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You know, he's been trying to figure out where the hell you're hiding." Robin instead said, as she picked up her order from the counter. The barista had just placed it down.

"He has?" Allen asked, there was a small hint of hope in his eyes. "...why?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's obviously still head-over-heels for you."

"O-oh..." Allen mumbled softly, and his heart _ached_.

"You should probably go see him soon," Robin told the boy, then took a sib of her drink. "Everyone at work's on edge whenever Kanda's on duty because he's been in such a foul mood since the breakup."

"That...sounds like him..."

"Because it's exactly him." Wisely muttered. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Wasn't he gonna get himself from something here?" Robin stated.

Wisely looked at Allen, who though appeared calm on the outside, had become a jumbled mess of thoughts and anxieties at the mere mention of his ex-lover.

"At least find a way to meet up with him, kiddo." Robin sighed. "I think it may actually do the both of you good."

"Th-thanks..."

"Seriously, talk to him. I know for a fact the both of you need it." Robin told the youngest of the two males. "I guess I'll maybe see you later? I would love to be able to actually hang out with the two of you on better terms."

This time, Allen smiled, "I'd...actually like that..." The FBI woman smiled in return, and waved as she left.

"Her scar seemed crudely cared for." Wisely noted when Robin was gone. "You two could be siblings for all I know."

"I don't think so."

"Honestly...you three could come off as triplets with how uncanny all three of you look together." The barista said, bemused by their discussion.

"Why would you include me, exactly?"

"Because frankly, all three of ya look uncannily alike. Besides, if I hadn't heard ya talkin' I'd of for sure thought you were triplets."

"Ah…" Both Allen and Wisely said in recognition.

"I's probably the hair," Wisely mused, nudging the other Brit.

Allen grimaced and reached up to pinch a lock of his colourless hair. "I suppose that would do it... Young people with white hair aren't that common."

"Not at all." Agreed the mind-reader. "What were you doing here?"

"I...kinda had the urge to get a drink here, honestly..."

"To think you'd run into one of Kanda's co-workers..." Wisely glanced at the entrance to the café. "With your luck though, it was bound to happen."

"Shuddup." Pouted the younger. "I never ask for stuff like that to happen."

"I know. Hurry up and get your drink, and we'll go home." Allen only nodded in agreement, before finally placing his order. He deserved the delectable treat of a caramel Frappuccino...

"You deserve it?" Wisely muttered, making a point to comment on his companion's thoughts. "What'd you do?"

"I survived an unexpected encounter." Allen said, crossing his arms. Wisely only shrugged. Whatever made him happy he supposed. Actually, he could use a beverage himself.

"Order me that caramel frappu-whatever as well, would you?" The eldest of the two said.

Allen looked unamused at the other. "Frappuccino."

"Don't worry, kiddo. I got it. That'll be—"

"Make mine a venti." Allen quickly interrupted.

"Er...you gonna share that or...?"

"He's going to practically inhale the whole thing." Wisely stated. "Leave mine as a tall order if you please. I don't have the same black hole of a stomach as my friend here."

The barista only nodded mutely, and gestured for the payment to be made. "$8.98 is your total price."

 **. . - * - . .**

He kneeled before the grave, his hands clasped together in prayer. How interesting, he thought, that he could be at peace while he was here. He supposed even in death his beloved knew how to keep his inner demons at bay. Only when he was near the other's grave.

"You've been coming here quite a bit, have you not?" A voice sounds from behind him, but Raku ignores him. "He meant a lot to you, yes?"

"Leave." Raku grumbled, trying to remain respectful of the deceased around him. "I am in no mood to be dealing with you right now."

He also didn't want anyone to be intruding on his time alone with his beloved.

"I'll be swift then. The time is nigh for my sweet angel to be collected. I need you to find a certain someone who will deliver him to me without harm becoming of his being."

"Why now?" Raku asked, not of curiosity, but of courtesy for asking.

"I've let him be for long enough."

Raku let his eyes drift away from the tombstone before him and turned his head to look at his companion. "How soon do you want him collected?"

"Sooner the better, so go find this man," Apocryphos handed the Japanese man a piece of paper, "And feel free to persuade him to do what needs to be done. I'm sure you already know how to pull that off."

"It'll be done." Raku said with no hesitation.

Apocryphos stared at the dark-haired man still kneeling by the grave, lips soon forming an eerie smile. "Good. And remember to emphasize the part about him not hurting my angel."

Raku nodded, before standing. Looks like he had a job to do.

 **. . - * - . .**

Eliade sighed. She knew it would've happened, but she would also admit that it still made her quite sorry for them. "Eliade? Eliade?" A hand waved before her face, and the woman blinked before turning her attention to her husband.

"Arystar?"

"Were you thinking about Allen and Kanda again?" Despite the times the man had been so naïve over the years, Krory still knew a thing or two when it came to what ailed his wife...to an extent in most cases.

"I am," Eliade admitted, turning her full attention towards her husband.

"Have faith in them, my love." Krory said, smiling. "And try not to stress with the little one on the, I rather like the idea of being a father. A pleasant surprise for me."

The blonde beauty smiled, nodding, "Of course, Arystar." Not having to keep the baby a secret from her husband had already removed a lot of stress as it stood. She hadn't even felt stressed since then. If anything, she was worried. Even if another incident like the one earlier that year hadn't happened since, she felt as though something wasn't quite right...what was the purpose for all the murders by Crowned Clown...by Raku Kanda? The more she thought of it, the more it almost felt as though he himself was a pawn in a greater game.

So many things were happening all at once, and they were all related in some way. Raku Kanda's appearance had led to the rebirth of Crowned Clown, which had led to the murders, and then eventually on to Allen's breakup.

"Perhaps...there's something greater being missed?"

"Eliade?"

"Arystar..." She quietly said, "Would you still love and cherish me if I told you...that I used to be an AKUMA?"

For his part, Krory was in shock, but it melted away to a smile, as he hugged his beloved wife. "I'm glad, Eliade."

Her eyes widened, confusion eating at her in an instant. "Huh?"

"If I'm being honest, I believed you hid something, and I figured you would tell me on your own time. I'm glad you finally told me."

"...you're such a fool."

Krory chuckled. "You're still my cherished wife, no matter your past. How could I let go of the one person who truly showed me my world?"

"A fool." Eliade repeated, but returned the hug. Why couldn't Allen of just have admitted it to Kanda?

(* - *)

"What?" Kanda asked through his phone. "What...? You managed it?"

 _"I did. I do appologize it took us forever, but we were stretched thin in our resources."_ Wisely's voice stated. _"We have all we need to put Johnson behind bars."_

"Just what the hell did you find?"

The shuffling of the phone indicated the device on the other end was being exchanged to another party. _"Well, if you asked so_ nicely _,"_ Tyki's voice drawled out, _"you'll be happy to know that one Emilia Galmar had been found in the basement."_

"What."

 _"We were shocked too, when we — Madarao and Tewaku I should say — found a door that was almost well hidden."_

"That sick fuck," Kanda growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Emilia was that blonde woman who'd been on their side since the beginning, wasn't she? "Is the chick alright?"

 _"She's fine for the most part."_ The Portuguese ex-NOAH said. _"She's being treated right now as we speak."_

"Good." Kanda sighed. "Does the Moyashi know?"

 _"Not that I'm aware. Planning on keeping that a secret too?"_

"No. I'd rather he actually know about this." There was a soft hum on the other end. "What?"

Tyki chuckled, _"No, it's that, you're less...secretive now."_

"Because secret keeping had done Moyashi and I so much fucking good." Tyki hummed on the other line. "Mikk, tell Wisely to let Allen know about the Orphanage."

 _"He just heard through my thoughts."_ Kanda heard the annoyance in the other male's voice. _"Maybe...this is perhaps the first step to regaining what you lost with the boy?"_

"I fucking hope so."

 _"Good. Let's hope it works, because when I tried speaking to him, he was too stubborn to listen."_

Kanda went quiet, and then, quietly, he said, "You've seen him?"

 _"I have."_ Tyki sighed. _"I gave him a few choice words. Whether or not he takes the advice I gave him, that's another story."_

"You of all people."

 _"I know, right?"_ Another sigh was heard, before Tyki continued, _"I don't think he'd want you to know where...hmm..."_

"Whatever you're thinking, stop."

 _"It's a good thought, actually. I think the twins might even enjoy this little scheme."_

"If the twins enjoy it then it's definitely not something you should be doing," Kanda deadpanned.

 _"Touché."_ Said the suave voice. _"But maybe I'll get a laugh out of it. I am quite vengeful."_

"What did they do that warrants your wrath?"

 _"They said I'd be paying for the boy's meal."_ Came the other's blunt reply. Kanda would admit, that is a good reason to exact one's revenge. _"Now then, once Miss Galmar awakens, we'll talk to her father, who, apparently, is chief of police."_

"I thought he was a detective."

 _"Mm, same difference."_ Tyki said, shrugging it off. _"The point is, Emilia Galmar was held hostage, we'll have her statement as a suspect or victim...which ever it is...and Johnson, AKA The modern day "Jack the Ripper", will be behind bars for a while."_

"Hn."

 _"I also...had a fun idea I think you would find pleasant."_

"That would be?"

 _"Adopt those two lovely children, and allow Allen to return to the open arms of his dream family."_

"I'll think about it." Kanda muttered, before a knock on his office door was heard. He looked up seeing Bridgette Fey through the glass entryway. The hell was she doing here? "I have company." He said, hanging up.

 **. . - * - . .**

Tyki eyed the phone once the call went dead. "Company at work?"

"I'm sure he can handle it." Wisely said with a shrug. "My phone, if you please?" He said holding his hand out.

Tyki handed the phone back to Wisely. "Do you think he'll do it?"

"Adopt those kids?"

The older ex-NOAH nodded.

"He'd already planned to with Allen," Wisely said, "and telling him that part about Allen's _dream family_ will make him want it more."

"So the order of business. Send this son of a bitch to the worst jail imaginable." He promptly kicked at the unconscious man's gut. Johnson grunted in pain, but was otherwise still out for the count. "And then create the family he and the boy wished for all this time."

"Pretty much...though I think they're winning a whole different case in this instant. But either way, this guy won't be here any longer, and then Lala and Timothy will be able to be adopted by the parents they've grown quite fond of."

"Hm." Tyki mused. "But there's also the fact of Apocryphos running around."

"Right...we can't forget about that guy either..." Tyki could tell Wisely was still put off by the man in question. The only mind he couldn't pick for whatever reason...a reason Tyki Mikk was most curious of, to say the least.

Was there something inserted in that Apo-jerk's head that prevented his thoughts from being read? Or maybe that guy just didn't have any thoughts.

The former seemed a little more probable...however still as unlikely as the second. To Tyki's knowledge, no one knew any of the tech that NOAH had on them...Wisely's permanent mind reading device included. There shouldn't be a way that...thing...could have anything to counter Wisely.

Noah tech and weapons were supposedly more advanced, so...

Tyki's head hurt from thinking so much.

"That's because it's something you haven't done before," Wisely commented absently.

"Stay out of my head." Growled the Portuguese man. "But something did occur to me...Raku Kanda, Apocryphos...I feel they're connected."

"Connected?"

"A man with a mind like that shouldn't have come up with the idea of taking the reins of Crowned Clown." The elder stated, "He must've been manipulated."

"That's... a possibility." Maybe Tyki was smarter than Wisely thought. Apocryphos _had_ escaped at around the same time the Crowned Crown killings had restarted...

If that truly was the case, then the only question which remained was 'why'? _Why_ was the 'holy man' doing this? What was his ultimate goal?

Did he even have one, or was he just 'cleansing' all those who were 'impure'?

"Mikk, keep Johnson where he is. I need to investigate the Apocryphos case."

"I don't think he's going anywhere."

"Just stay." Wisely said, as he rushed off. Tyki remained where he was, confused for a moment.

Was it... something he'd said? Was Wisely taking his hunch seriously?

"I can't say I was expecting that." Tyki admitted to himself. "But~ let's put my own plan into action, hm?" He said, taking out his phone, and dialing the twins.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Seems Tyki-pet might've found something out. A lot is about to go down...**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, despite how much I might need it! Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and hey, why not show the story some love by favoriting this work? Don't forget to follow this work to stay up to date with new chapters as they come! Oh, and if you hadn't already, go check out XavierForest's stuff too!**

 **We'll see you next week on Fade to Gray!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Allen: Er...why so serious, Hana...?**

 **Hana: -grins- Yes~ -mimics Heith Ledger's Joker- Why so serious?**

 **Allen: -freaks out a little-**

 **Hana: -cackles- Couldn't resist! But seriously, this is getting pretty serious. XavierForest and I still don't own D. Gray-man!**

 **Allen: Er...j-just the story you all are reading...happy reading...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 49 - +_**

Something wasn't right. Allen deduced one chilly afternoon. The weather was beginning to grow colder, but he knew that had nothing to do with anything. This was his gut warning him about something, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

"Allen. Allen. Allen...HEY SHORT STUFF!"

Screaming in surprise, Allen fell over, chair and all as he looked around before his silver eyes landed on Shifu, who looked less than bemused at the situation. "Um...y-yes?"

"Class is over. Time to go home." Shifu said as though he didn't just shout at Allen to gain his attention.

"Ah... Thanks," Allen mumbled as he picked himself up off the floor.

"What's up with ya, anyway?"

"Not...much..." The British male meekly answered.

"You sure?"

Allen just shrugged. He was given a look, and Allen glowered. "Seriously, it's nothing!"

"If you're sure, you're sure." Shifu muttered. "I'll see ya Monday, Allen."

The head of white hair nodded, and watched as he friend headed off. Allen sighed, gathering his belongings from his desk. "I think I have bruises on my ankles now..."

He gingerly lifted one of the legs of his pants and stared at his ankle. It _seemed_ alright...

But he was pretty sure it meant those bruises would make themselves known rather soon. That _was_ a pretty nasty fall. Why did he have his foot wedged between the bar and the leg of his seat? It was amazing he didn't have a twisted ankle after that. "Live and learn, I suppose." He decided, before leaving the now empty classroom.

His ankle really did hurt...

 **.** **. - * - . .**

Wisely didn't look from his screen as the door opened and then shut. "Welcome back." He called out.

"Thanks." Allen muttered, limping to the fridge, as he deposited his bag on the first chair closest to him on the way. "Not gonna bother asking?"

"I can see the scene in your head. I know what happened before you walked through that door." Wisely said, eyes still trained on the screen.

"What are you working on?"

"Some old cases of one Apocryphos." He answered.

"That guy..." Allen shuddered. "I never want to cross paths with him."

Wisely nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe he was actually my doctor at one point," the younger Brit continued, disgust creeping into his voice.

"He wasn't actually your doctor." Wisely corrected. "He just happened to sneak in for whatever ungodly reason."

"I know, but everyone thought he was my doctor for a while."

"That hospital needed better security."

"They did better the second time around?" Allen helpfully supplied. Wisely looked to him, an unamused expression on his face.

"Because that makes it all the more better." He sardonically stated. "Anything else?"

"I've got nothin'."

"Good. Now _shoo_ while I continue looking through these boring files."

"Why are you working on this?" Allen asked as he opened the fridge in search of what he would consider a light snack.

"Because, I need to know a few things on our resident creep." Allen quirked a brow, looking to the other white-haired male. "And...I found something quite interesting."

"What is it? Blackmail?"

"Nay. Well, that would be nice to have found though." Wisely elaborated, "Actually, I found some lost security footage."

"How, and from where?"

"Well, the 'how' is because I'm amaz—"

Allen shot Wisely a glare, which cut off the other male.

"What? It's true." When was still given the same deadpanned expression, Wisely sighed. "Fine, fine. The 'where' part is at the penitentiary where our crazy — in a bad way — man was staying up until that point. Here, have a look."

Allen took that opportunity to stand over Wisely, and look at the screen. "Who's that?"

"The man we don't see the face of just yet is the reason as to why Apocryphos is loose on the streets."

Allen's eyes narrowed. "Find out who he is," he ordered.

"Hey, isn't that the guy we saw before, Dev?" Both Wisely and Allen jumped in surprise when they heard Jasdero's voice so near to them.

"Kinda does, Jas." Devit mused. "Weird, really."

"This is breaking and entering." Allen hissed, when he managed to still his frantic heart.

"I suppose I never really learn then, now do I?" Tyki's voice sounded. "So this is what you're up to...that's that Hitler clone, isn't it?"

Allen looked to the intruders in confusion. "Hitler...clone?" He was told of someone like that before, right? Kanda ranted about him pleanty of times...he was pretty sure...

This guy was... Kanda's boss, or something... right?

He never met the guy, but if he was there the day Apocryphos was released without the knowledge or consent of his jailers...then...

"Seems we have a prime suspect, huh?" Wisely used, answering Allen's trailing thought. "But if he is working with...or has Apocryphos working under him somehow...then that man is a danger to everyone."

"Especially those around him..." Allen muttered, and then his eyes widened a fraction. "You don't think he'd do anything to the people at his work, do you?" _Like Yu... and Link..._ The other people he'd met at his ex-lover's work were so nice... Were they in danger?

Well. Except for Chaoji...but he was already dead.

"I'm going to do a little more research on the guy. Tyki, Twins, do we have a name for him?"

"Rouvelier." Tyki muttered.

Understanding dawned on the mind reader with that. "Malcom C. Rouvelier."

"The very same."

Allen...was lost. "Should...that name mean something?"

"One of the most influential families in the state...maybe even in the country for all I know." Tyki explained, "Bad eggs all of them."

"Oh," Allen said quietly.

"But I hear that Malcom here," Wisely spoke up, glaring at the back of the bastard's head on screen, "Is a rotten egg. Rotten all the way to the core."

The man on screen turned to face the camera, obviously having been called. This must've been the point where the camera had resumed. Allen noted. Wisely was scary good at finding out about things. Whether it was a good thing or a bad...he supposed it was depending on who you were.

"Damn straight." Wisely grinned. "I will gladly take that compliment."

Allen groaned. "Don't read my mind."

"Can't help it." Shrugged the older of the white-haired duo. "Now...I'll put him off for now. But at the moment, we need to know a little more of our friendly neighborhood convict here."

"That's...a very long list." Allen said. "Charged but never convicted on many accounts...and was acquitted on an attempted murder?!"

"And first degree." Tyki read. "Just what the hell is this guy?"

"A priest, apparently," Wisely said as he scanned a few more lines of information.

"That doesn't give him an excuse to do what he's doing!" Allen's outburst almost startled the quartet of ex-NOAH around him.

"What do you even plan to do about it, idiot?" Devit asked.

"Yeah! What?" Agreed the blonde-haired twin. "Not like there's anything we can do anyway, hee!"

Allen crossed his arms, "We can't let someone like that on the streets. Countless people have already been killed or ruined because of him."

"Perhaps." Wisely noted. "Most were ex-AKUMA, or those who supported Adam in the shadows."

"Either way..." Tyki sighed, "No matter how you look at it, I think we'd be in over our heads if we went after whatever we could with Apocryphos."

"Besides," Wisely continued, nodding at Tyki's words, "the FBI is handling it."

"We need to get at Rouvelier." Allen sullenly decided. The others looked to him in confusion.

"Why?" Devit asked.

"He already released Apocryphos once." The younger British male stated. "He could, and probably would do it again."

"True," Tyki agreed, before adding in a quiet voice, "He really does look like Hitler."

 **. . - * - . .**

He could still imagine the younger in this room. How his form would hunch over his keyboard to write a correction in his music sheet. How he would be lost in his own little world as he played the most beautiful notes Kanda had ever heard...he had a gift. And Kanda felt bad for giving up on trying to learn violin all those years ago. It'd of been nice to play something with the younger.

Maybe he'd pick it back up someday. Sighing to himself, Kanda closed the door to Allen's old music room. Nothing of Allen's had been removed, not that he had the heart to.

Kanda hoped that Allen would return, and he knew the Brit would want everything as he'd left it.

"I guess the fact he left was mostly my fault to begin with." He begrudgingly admitted. "Che. Causing me trouble even when he's not around, huh? That's exactly like him."

Still, he'd rather have the boy _here_ and causing trouble. Right now, he didn't know what his ex was up to or even if that brat was safe...

How does he even manage to stay out of his grasp? He'd admit to driving by the boy's campus in hopes of catching a glimpse of the snowy-white hair he knew would be leaving by that time...but even with that knowledge, he hadn't once seen Allen walking down the steps of the university.

He did have half a mind to go check Cross's old house...but ultimately thought against it. Someone else probably owned that house by that point. Neah hadn't seen him, and that only left Wisely, the Twins and Mikk...he was pretty sure they knew where Allen was, and if he was doing alright.

He'd have to call one of them. Maybe then he'd find out if Allen was safe.

Because he knew by now that every time he'd attempt to call the moyashi, his phone would automatically go to voicemail. Was he blocked or something? On second thought, he didn't want to think too much on it. Groaning to himself, Kanda marched to his living room, and plopped down on the couch. "If all else fails...maybe using Twin Mole could help me figure out where Allen Walker ended up."

He'd gone too long without seeing the kid. He didn't know if Allen was eating alright or if he had a roof over his head or i—

Kanda scowled and reached for the remote. He figured that he might as well do something to distract himself.

This was irritating. If… _When_ they got back together, Kanda would punish the brat for making him worry like this. He'd cuff Allen to the bed, feed him aphrodisiacs, slip the ring on his cock, shove a vibrator up his ass and then leave that idiot alone for a while to suffer in bliss.

...but all that would come after he holds him in his arms, kisses his pouty lips until they bruised, and make him turn to jelly as he re-explored the skin Kanda _knew_ was a blank canvas once more. A little groping here and there wouldn't hurt either...

He also promised he'd consider letting the younger top...Kanda was a man of his word, but 'considering' and 'allowing' were two _very_ different words. Perhaps he could teach Allen a few new tricks if he was still eager to top one of these days.

 _"And this just in. Police had found the body of a missing college student, who had been missing for weeks. Officials say the freshman was—_ "

Kanda sighed, and shut off the TV. There was more than enough heartache for him at the moment. He knew of that case...Robin was leading that one. "Apocryphos, my fucking father...che. I thought Moyashi was supposed to be the unlucky one."

Thinking of it...Apocryphos often killed his pawns when they were no longer of use. Weren't there instances where Apocryphos had victims only a block from where the original crime took place? It wasn't just at…say that cannibal case...there were some that involved Crowned Clown, weren't there?

But...that's crazy. If his father was...cobalt eyes snapped open, as he sat up with sudden movement. It...was perhaps the craziest thing but it made so much sense. And that poem written in blood all those months ago...

Poem. He had a copy of that bloody message. He stood, and hurried to his room. Finding his phone, he unlocked it, and quickly found what he was looking for.

 _So pure, and yet not, has he not deceived you?_

 _The freshest of breaths, but deathly to breathe_

 _The angel is whom our holy father desires_

 _But with you in his way, you're the spawn of hellfire._

 _A fallout is inevitable, you'll lose your beloved sinner._

 _All you know will fall apart._

 **. . - * - . .**

"Wait. What?" Link asked, shifting his phone from his left to his right shoulder. Wedging the device between his shoulder and cheek as he looked through the files of past cases.

 _"You heard me, twin mole."_ Kanda's voice sounded.

"Are you certain?"

 _"Of course I fucking am. Get some people looking into it."_

"Okay, just wait a minute," Link said, still sifting through files. "What makes you think that?"

 _"Because I'm pretty damn sure you've at least thought it strange how most our culprits for their crimes are dead by Apocryphos's hand. But of all of them, Crowned Clown..."_ The Japanese male seemed a little reluctant to say what he was going to say next, _"My father of all people...is still useful to that guy."_

"Your father?" Link queried. "It is still rather a harsh reality to grasp, isn't it?"

 _"Don't let anyone there hear you say that."_

"Right...apologies."

 _"Just look into it for me,"_ Kanda snapped.

"Will do." Link said, before hanging up. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "This is a rather demanding job to say the least."

Kanda could be a real slave-driver at times.

...scratch that. He could be one _a lot_ of the time. Link quickly amended. Cracking his knuckles, he decided it was time to get down to business.

Now... where to start?

The beginning was just as good a place as any. He decided.

 **(* - *)**

Who's the idiot that thought it was a good a place as any? Link mentally scolded himself, as he read through a total of perhaps tens of cases revolving around Apocryphos.

This bastard was involved with so many cases...

Link rubbed the backs of his eyes and sighed. This was tiring.

He needed a break. It was already so late at that point. Checking the corner of his screen, he glowered. No bed sweet bed for him any time soon...he'd been working the whole second half of the day away, and had found himself already in the later hours of the night. Granted...he knew he'd be doing overtime just with his own cases.

And this distraction would mean that he'd be doing even _more_ overtime because he'd put his other work to the backburner...

"Link? What are you still doing here?" Startled, the German born male looked behind him. "Er...it's late."

"I have some extra work to deal with is all..." He, for the life of him, didn't know who this person was...obviously he worked with him...but he had no idea who he was.

Damn. That was unprofessional of him. Knowing the names of colleagues was a must...

"Don't you always do?" The stranger muttered. "You hadn't been getting enough rest. I can tell just by looking at you. Clock out, go home and rest up. You can tackle this when you return, right?"

He could. But he wouldn't. "It's none of your concern. Please leave. I'll be done before long anyway."

"If you're sure you're sure, sir." The other sighed, before leaving. Watching the intruder leave, Link kept a critical eye on the leaving figure. He _knew_ everyone in his team and unit. That person was someone he _didn't_ know.

"Fey must be trying to find out things she doesn't need to know." Meaning she was looking for something to report to Rouvelier. Unless...she already knew something, and just wanted to get everyone involved. "A dangerous game we're all playing it seems."

Sometimes this job was unnecessarily complicated.

 **. . - * - . .**

Days passed before Kanda got the call. He was on his way to yet another scene, when his phone rang with the annoying tone to tell him it was for work. He grumbled incoherently under his breath, before removing his phone from his back pocket, and answering it. "What?"

 _"You won't believe everything I unearthed about two of our favorite people."_ Link's voice sounded.

"You found stuff on both of them?" Kanda was impressed. He'd be lying if he said otherwise. "Did you get even a wink of fucking sleep?'

 _"I didn't wish to risk prying eyes to see anything. I have the files on me. Everything I uncovered can no longer be recovered. Thank Wisely for that one by the way."_

"What did you find?"

 _"I'll meet you at your apartment. By the way...Wisely said he managed to get a date for the trial. If you're interested."_

Kanda found himself smirking. Maybe the mind-reader wasn't so useless after all. "Good."

 _"I'll text you the details of that then."_ Link told the other. _"You owe me for the information, Yu Kanda."_

"Che. Whatever."

 _"I've pulled too many all-nighters to not get anything in return."_

"Yeah, yeah," Kanda grumbled.

 _"I mean it!"_

"Consider getting rest reward enough for right now." Kanda growled. In all honesty, it really would be more rewarding for twin mole to get a lot of shut-eye after all the all-nighters.

When the sleep was over, Kanda would probably have more for Link to do anyway, so he needed the man well-rested.

 _"Fine then. How many cases have you been sent to investigate since this all started?"_

"Too many." Kanda replied. He had rolled his eyes, only to see something from his peripheral. The end result was to slam down on his breaks, just as the figure came into view, dashing right by him. From behind, another car rear-ended him, jerking him forward, and nearly causing him to hit his steering wheel. He could hear other cars having their tires and breaks squealing in protest. "FUCK!"

 _"Kanda?"_

"Some idiot ran out from between some parked cars..." Kanda hissed, "I have to go." He hung up, before killing his engine, and rushed out to check on the car that rear-ended him. He knocked on the window, seeing the shocked face of the woman inside. She turned to face him, and rolled down her window.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir..." She stuttered.

"It's fine. Can you get out of the car? I'm going to call the authorities to report what happened here."

"A-authorities?"

"I'm not going to sue you for what happened, if that's what you're freaking out about."

The woman seemed to visibly relax. "Thank you...you're a kind young man."

Kanda said nothing, as he called the local police.

 **(* - *)**

"At least no one was hurt." Moa sighed, making her reports on the scene of the incident.

Kanda clucked his tongue. "Just get this over with already." He muttered. "I'm pissed off at that bastard who deliberately ran in front of my car as I was driving."

"And they came from between two parked cars? You sure it wasn't a kid?"

"I'm sure."

"Someone's in a cranky mood," Moa observed from behind her rounded glasses.

"You would be too if your fucking car got rear-ended."

"Touché." Moa muttered. "Well, at least the FBI doesn't need to get involved with this...oh wait... _you're_ in the FBI."

"Shut the fuck up." Kanda groaned. "You were just _dying_ to use that one, weren't you?"

"Yes," Moa admitted with a smile, "Yes I was."

"Annoying little..."

"Kanda." Of all people to annoy him...he turned to face who called him out. He was met with Marie, who was the one to call out his name, and then Tiedoll.

"Why are you two here?"

"Because I get a call saying my youngest son had been—"

"I ain't your son." Came the automatic response.

"—in a car crash! How could I not hurry and check up on you?!"

"I'll leave you be." Moa said, as she hurriedly — quietly— got away from there.

"I'm surprised you didn't drag Daisya with you."

"Come now, Yu." Tiedoll sighed, "He had a big game today. Did you forget?"

"I was never informed."

"Huh? But I swear I sent a text..." Of course. Technology win, Tiedoll defeat. "Did I do something wrong...?"

"Probably." Kanda eyed the door Moa had disappeared through. Dammit. Now he had to deal with this alone. "If the idiot has a game, why'd you come down here?"

"Because I was _worried_ , Yu!"

Well, he should've seen that one coming. "Listen, I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. The only damage was to my car...and the woman's behind me."

Still though, who was the asshole that called Tiedoll?

Considering how quickly a certain police woman left the room...Moa Hess was officially on his 'list'.

Annoying woman. Now he had to deal with _this_.

Tiedoll was rubbing his eyes and crying about how worried he'd been for his youngest son.

"You know, he was quite fearful he'd lost you." Marie spoke up, looking to Kanda's general direction. "Daisya even considered skipping this game."

"Daisya Barry. _That_ Daisya Barry?" That...was actually surprising.

Marie smiled, reaching out with his hand and resting it on Kanda's shoulder. "What other Daisya Barry is there?"

"For that idiot to consider skipping... Che. Stupid."

"I wonder who the true idiot is." Marie said.

"Drop it, Marie." Kanda growled. "And before you even _think_ of bringing _that_ subject up _again_ , know that I'm _trying_ to get a hold of him. Which is incredibly difficult when your sources of information withhold it."

"You still haven't been able to find where he is?" Tiedoll asked, his full attention back to Kanda. "Yu, you must hurry and make amends. I would love to spoil my future grandchildren!"

How _everyone_ in his circle even knew of every little thing in his life...Kanda realized, he would never know...much less Tiedoll of all people...

Maybe that stupid Rabbit was leaking info...

If it _was_ him, Kanda would have to go Rabbit hunting.

Lenalee wouldn't mind two halves of one troublesome rodent, right? He'd still be all there...just in two pieces.

Actually... she'd probably steal Mugen if he did that...

Urg. If Lavi wasn't dating _her_ , Kanda would be able to do whatever the heck he wanted to that idiot without having to be wary of the consequences.

"Yu? YU!" Snapping back to attention, he was met with weary eyes of the eldest in the room. "Honestly now, that was quite a terrifying face you had there."

"I was thinking," Kanda snapped. "Now, as you can see, I'm perfectly fucking fine. Why don't you go to Daisya's game or something?"

"I would hate to be on the receiving end of whatever thoughts you had."

"Whatever."

"If you're sure you're alright with us going..."

"I'm fucking sure. Che. I had a damn case to work on too, god damn it..." This wasn't his day. And he'd make sure Lavi wouldn't have a day either should he get his way.

Fucking Rabbit... Fucking Tiedoll... Fucking asshole that ran in front of his car...

"HESS!" He called out earning a distinct, and very startled scream. The guilty officer peeked her head from over one of the cars she had been hiding behind.

"Y-yessir?"

"I want that asshole in the god damn slammer. And next time you fucking eavesdrop, don't make so fucking obvious." With those words, Kanda stormed off. "You got the damn shit you need, right?" He asked an unsuspecting cop. Scared for his life, he nodded his head frantically, quickly stepping away as Kanda got into the driver's seat of his car.

The MX-5 sped off, and no one dared to stop the enraged FBI agent, for fear their lives might be cut short if they tried.

Still, this was how people usually reacted to Yu Kanda, so his adoptive father and brother weren't all that surprised.

"How long do you think it'll take him to calm down?" Asked the blind man.

Tiedoll sighed. "Perhaps a while? He does love that car. It was the first thing he bought without me meddling, after all."

. . - * - . .

Eliade was looking at her own copies of the information she had given Allen. Honestly, as of late, there was something bothering her at the back of her mind. For the life of her, however, she couldn't figure _why_ that was.

She dragged her fingers through her hair, which was loose and out of her usual pigtails.

"Someone with such mental health..." She muttered, "Something doesn't add up at all."

"Because someone else is pulling the strings." The woman gasped, hand over her heart, as she was met with an unfamiliar face. Perhaps at first. Upon further inspection, it had dawned on her as to who had entered the shop. "Long time no see."

"Tokusa...right?" Eliade asked. She just barely remembered seeing him around when she told Krory about their child-to-be. "Might I ask what brings you here?"

"What do you personally know about Apocryphos?"

Eliade's forced herself to relax as she smiled and shut the folder. "I don't know who that is," she lied, instantly wary.

"I'm not here for trouble, Mrs. Krory." Sighed the man, "We know a bit about the man. We know of his puppets as well by now. Kiredori is perhaps as good as Wisely when it comes to finding information."

"What are you saying?"

"While looking into some documents, she managed to find that the page we were searching had been hacked before. You're quite the gatherer of information yourself."

Eliade's smile thinned, her lips pressed in a firm line.

"We just want to know what _you_ know," Tokusa continued, red eyes sharp even as he grinned playfully at the ex-AKUMA.

"I perhaps only know as much as you." Stated the ex-AKUMA.

Tokusa glanced briefly at the files Eliade had been browsing. "Then why don't you tell me so I can make sure of that?"

"His real name is Harald Jamison. Registered sex offender, rapist, and serial killer. He was a priest, no family to speak of. Born in Georgia, though a city is never given."

"What more do you know?" Tokusa asked. Reading his expression, Eliade could tell that was news he'd acquired as well.

"From what I gathered, he uses others as his pawns...and I believe Raku Kanda is his latest pawn."

He nodded, before revealing a file of his own. "Kanda had recently sent us this photo from a crime scene belonging to one of the pawns Apocryphos had disposed of. What can you make of it?"

"A poem?"

"A poem."

She had never heard of this being a thing. "Call it woman's intuition...but doesn't this remind you of Allen and Kanda?"

Tokusa checked the photo, even though every line was already engraved into his mind. "You think so?"

"Well...yes. 'The angel is whom our holy father desires, but with you in his way, you're the spawn of hellfire'...unless you can name another hot-tempered man who fits the whole 'spawn of hellfire' bit..."

"I can see that." Tokusa said, after thinking it over. "And Allen Walker is the angel this 'holy father' desires..."

Both parties visibly shuttered. "And 'holy father' - a term used _quite_ loosely - is Apocryphos."

"The fact this guy even knew with what Allen was even up to..."

Eliade's eyes widened. "This is too dangerous."

"So it seems. Looks like we may have to keep closer eye on Allen Walker."

"Closer?"

"We've been looking after him. Those who aren't currently surveying the orphanage. At this moment, I believe Goushi is watching him, while Kiredori is digging up more information on another party involved."

"Another?"

"The third party who got that twisted sonnova bitch out of the cell he's meant to rot in. One Malcom C. Rouvelier."

"As long as one has connections, it's easy to evade the law," Eliade mused. People escaping their cells was becoming increasingly common these days. All Apocryphos and Mikk had needed were those connections.

"Indeed." Tokusa muttered. "Though at least one of them is becoming a better asset to society."

"Agreed." Eliade sighed.

The green-haired man let his serious demeanor slip to smile slyly. "It _was_ a surprise though."

"People change," Eliade said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"So they do." Tokusa said. "But then you have people like...Harald Jamison who are cemented in their ways."

"Don't let him get to Allen."

"We'll try."

Even though Eliade had predicted the outcome of Allen's relationship should he continue to keep secrets, and even though he'd stubbornly refused to listen to her, Eliade wanted him safe. He'd protected her, her husband and unborn child, after all.

It was only fair to return that favor.

"I suppose that we truly do only know as much as the other then...though your insight with the poem may help us more than I anticipated."

"Because names and faces were given to the anonymous figures written in..." Eliade took a quick glance at the file, before looking back up with concern. "Blood? Was this written in blood?"

"It was. I think Kanda knows whose blood it was. But for now, I find that particular information unimportant."

"You're right," Eliade agreed. "What's important is making sure Apocryphos doesn't touch Allen."

"I believe a death sentence would do the world better with that guy." Tokusa solemnly said. "It would be one less sociopath to worry about."

"I suppose I'll be going then. It's nearly my watch on Allen Walker." The CROW sighed, "Can't keep Goushi waiting, he has things he has to do as well, after all."

"Very well then. Again, keep him safe. And should anything happen to him." She coldly glared at the man before. A look that would've made a lesser man piss himself.

As it was, Tokusa just grinned and waved. "I'll be seeing you, Miss Akuma."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Like I said. Things are getting serious.**

 **R &R ain't for Rest and Relaxation, despite how badly I need it. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and hey, why not show the story some love by favoriting? Follow this story to stay up to date with new chapters, go check out my Co-author's works, and we'll see you next week!**

 **On Fade to Gray!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hana: Hi.**

 **Allen: In the words of Kanda...you look like shit.**

 **Hana: I feel like shit. I didn't sleep at all last night. -yawns-**

 **Allen: ...alright then. Hanashi and XavierForest don't own D. Gray-man. Only the story you guys are reading. She wishes you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Hana: Mm...**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 50 +_**

Allen was cold.

He wanted Yu, even though he knew he shouldn't. He didn't deserve that man.

Right now he had to stay strong. He just had to make it past this hurdle, just had to somehow get rid of Apocryphos and do something about Raku, and that would fix everything. Right?

He might not be happy after all this, but it was the right thing to do. Right?

"It might be the right thing to do," Wisely said, entering the room and plopping down beside Allen on the couch. "Don't you deserve happiness though?"

The younger moved and let his head fall on the other ex-NOAH's shoulder. "Can we just... stay like this for a while?" Allen asked, his voice small.

Wisely didn't push him away. _You've been pushing yourself for so long now_.

"Hey..." Allen's eyelids slid shut. "Happiness was never my thing." He smiled wryly, throat thick and eyes burning. He wouldn't cry though. He couldn't. "I mean, look at what I've done with it."

He ruined it _every time_.

Mana had come into his life, teaching him how wonderful it felt to be able to rely on and love someone. Mana had died.

Yu, too, had taught him love, only this was a different kind. This was the kind that his soul and body ached for, that made him feel lonely and mad and jealous and pleased and so unbearably happy that his heart _soared_. Yu didn't want him anymore.

Allen knew he was bad luck.

"You're not bad luck," Wisely butted in, worried for the boy's mental state. "Kanda will definitely take you back."

Allen shook his head, not wanting to hope. "Why would he?" Hope was painful.

"He asked you to marry him. There's no way something like this would make him stop loving you."

" 'Something... like this'," Allen repeated numbly. He'd _lied_ and _kept secrets_ from his fiancé... He hadn't told his most important person that... that his father... Allen's mouth twisted into a grimace. "There's no way I'll be forgiven."

"You haven't even tried," Wisely said. He didn't want Allen to give up just yet. There was still a big chance those two could fix this. All Allen had to do was _try_.

Allen's form stiffened. "...I did try to explain...to appologize...but Yu didn't want any of it."

"You know how he works, Allen. You need to be as pigheaded as he is." Wisely attempted to cheer up the younger male. "This isn't getting us anywhere..."

"I have a plan~!" Devit's voice sounded as he appeared behind them on one side.

"A great plan!" Jasdero agreed appearing on the other side. "Foolproof~!"

"NO." Wisely growled. "There are many things wrong with that plan, and the fact Allen is still underage is one of them."

"Don't be so stingy, Wise." Devit said, resting his chin on heel of his hand. "I think Al here just needs a guys' night out. He needs to loosen up and relax. Forget his worries and current strife."

"A... guy's night out?" Allen asked, lifting his head and reopening his eyes. He'd never had one of those before.

"Hii Hee~" Jasdero nodded, climbing over the back of the couch. "Guy's night! Drinking! Partying!"

"He's too young for drinking!" Wisely growled out. "It's the worst possible idea you two have ever come up with!"

"Your point?" Said Devit. "Listen, I hate it when people mope like the world ended for them or whatever. Al here needs a chance to forget."

"He's nineteen."

"And almost twenty."

"Underage drinking will not be tolerated!"

"Hee! You sound like that boring twin mole guy!"

"At least that means one of us here is responsible."

Allen just watched the argument, deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to get into it...yet. While the twins and Wisely continued to back and forth on their...very creative discussion. The youngest found himself thinking over what the twins proposed.

It wasn't like he hadn't drank before. There was that time at the spa when he and...

Allen winced as he felt a twinge in his heart.

Partying sounded... fun... And he wouldn't mind forgetting, if only for a little while.

"Oh hell no! Allen Walker, you cannot seriously be thinking-"

"I am...and...I think they're...er...right."

The twins were both caught off guard by Allen's confession. "Woah, you mean you'd actually go to a club, and _enjoy_ yourself?"

"The world ain't ending, right, Dev?"

"Nah. I think it's just the party getting started!"

"Oh my god, I'm surrounded by fools." Wisely dejectedly groaned.

Allen rubbed the base of his neck and tried for a sheepish smile. "It just... sounds fun..." And he really wanted _fun_.

"Fine then. But you're not going without supervision." Wisely sternly stated. Like hell he'd trust the damn twins with Allen.

Allen looked at Wisely, hand falling to his lap. "Eh? You're coming?"

Before the other white-haired male had a chance to say 'yes', Devit high-fived his brother. He already had a place in mind for their night out. "Strip cl—"

"We are not going to a strip club," Wisely growled. "I don't want to see that, and Allen's gay, s—"

Devit shushed the other with a wave of his hand. "We'll get him a male striper, obviously."

"Obviously~! Hii~!"

"I don't want a stripper," Allen meekly interjected, his cheeks a muted red.

"Yeah, fine. No strippers." Devit groused. The black haired twin then grinned mischievously, as he teasingly elbowed Allen's arm. "You just want your sa-mu-rai~"

"H-Hey! It...it's not like that a-at all!" The younger was quick to deny. Perhaps too quick.

The trio of ex-NOAH all sighed. "Yeah, sure. That's _totally_ how it is."

"I'm sure you'd be all for the stripper idea if it was that guy taking off his clothes," Devit said, grin returning when Allen blushed.

"C-Cut that out already!" Allen abruptly stood, glaring mostly at the twins. "Kanda and I are over. There's nothing either of us could ever want from each other anymore."

"You keep saying that," Jasdero huffed, "But you miss him more than I can spread my arms! Hee! Hee!"

"That said!" Devit said with a grin, "Don't we owe ya a meal anyway? We'll go eat, party at a club, then come home, and sleep the rest of the night away."

"Maybe the morning too!" The blond-haired twin eagerly added in.

The black-haired twin eagerly nodded. "Ya won't be able to walk once we're done! Though ya won't know whether it's from the liquor or the dancing."

"You are _definitely_ not going without supervision," Wisely groaned into his palm.

Allen chuckled a little in embarrassment. "R-right..."

 **. . - * - . .**

"You two are looking lively." Tewaku mused. Lala and Timothy looked to the CROW, the boy shrugging in response.

"Mr. Johnson is gonna be locked away for a long time if Papa has anything to say about it." Lala said. "I guess...we're relieved?"

Timothy snorted. "One step closer to being a legit family, if y'ask me." He then smiled brightly, holding his hands behind his neck, "Emilia's doing well, and I even heard Mother Superior might be coming back to run the orphanage again.

"That is good news." Tewaku said. There was a knowing look in her eyes, though it was missed by the children before her.

"Miss Tewaku..." Lala quietly said, "How are Mama Allen and Papa doing right now?"

The age old question that everyone seemed to want to know. Tewaku sadly noted.

"Well, Allen's still going to his usual classes, and Kanda's still working," she said, the displeased expressions she received informing her that this wasn't what they'd wanted. "They... haven't communicated with each other yet. Kanda wants to, but Allen hasn't made the effort."

"So he should just make Allen make that effort." Timothy huffed. "Seriously."

"He can't find Allen," Tewaku explained.

"He works part time, he goes to school...shouldn't that be easy enough for him to figure out with that?"

"I think...it's more difficult that it seems..." Lala said, "Allen could've change his routes so he wouldn't see Kanda when he goes around, or arrives, or even leaves the building...and maybe he got a new part time job..."

"Smart little lady we have here." Tewaku said, before sighing, "That's pretty much the gist."

"You know where he is though." Lala continued. "You know where Mama Allen is, but you're not doing anything to even let Papa know anything."

"It's better to let them do this without our interference. If we get them to meet when Allen isn't ready, it could potentially make the situation worse."

"And how's that working out?" Timothy bluntly asked. "Unless _someone_ pushes Allen in the right direction, he's never gonna meet with Kanda again."

"Or we can always count on Allen's luck." Tewaku supplied. "He's been oddly lucky with avoiding him, I'm pretty sure it's due to run out."

"True," the kids agreed at the same time. Allen _was_ a surprisingly unlucky person.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Allen: -waves- Well...I can't say I'm in the A/N...like ever. Am I really going to a club of all places though?!**

 **-clears his throat- R &R isn't short for "Rest and Relaxation", but I think Hana needs it right now, so I'll let her sleep. Leave a review below and let her know how she and her Co-Author are doing. Show the story some love by favoriting, and follow to stay up with new chapters as they come.**

 **...is that everything? Ah! Don't forget to look into XavierForest's works too, and I guess you'll see them...and the next chapter next week, on Fade to Gray!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hana: Hey guys! -hiding behind a brick wall that just so happens to be there-**

 **Allen: ...**

 **Kanda: ...the fuck?**

 **Hana: For my safety! I'm literally a little nervous about sharing this particular chapter...**

 **Allen: What...is going on, exactly?**

 **Kanda: I don't give a fuck. Listen up! Those two idiots don't own D. Gray-man. Just this fucked up story you get the misfortune of reading.**

 **Hana: HEY!**

 **Allen: Uhm...happy readings...? -takes a peek at the new chapter-**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 51 - +_**

Kanda felt worse for wear, if he was going to be perfectly honest. Sleep had been difficult these last few days, and the cases that had yet to be closed once and for all were still left wide open. Evidence was there against that Apocryphos bastard...he just had to find the ones that'll give him the death sentence. A man like that shouldn't be roaming anywhere so freely. At the same time, rotting in hell seemed too merciful, somehow.

He'd make sure the son of a bitch that let him out in the first place wouldn't get off easy either. Of course...there was also the state of his car. Rent was due soon, and really, Kanda was just stressed out at this point...something he hadn't felt since he'd lost Alma.

"You look like shit." Link's voice bluntly stated, cutting into his thoughts.

"Never would've thought." Came the snide, yet very exhausted remark. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was supposed to give you things earlier this week, but with what happened yesterday..."

"Right...che."

Link saw the tired look in Kanda's angry blue eyes and the slump in the man's broad shoulders. "You need sleep," he observed. Kanda really did look horrible.

"No shit." Snarled the Japanese male.

It was then where Link's phone began to ring, and he answered it within the first two rings. "Link here." A pause. "Where now? Why such a place? He won't go willingly...no I'm not going to drag him there. I suppose you could get him to do that. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Kanda quirked a brow and looked to the German man in confusion.

"Very well. Have him over within a half hour, and he can take him there."

"The fuck?"

"Very well. Good day." He hung up his phone, before turning to Kanda. "You really need sleep."

"What the fuck was that about?"

"I'm sure you'll find out rather soon. So rest up while you can. I'll keep people from entering for the time being. I can always give you these files tomorrow." No room was left for an argument, for Link had stepped outside, closing Kanda's door behind him.

"Again...what the actual fuck?"

And... what did two-spot mean by 'rest up while you can'? Was something going to happen?

Damn, he was far too tired for this. He would take Link up on that offer. After all, how could one function if they couldn't really do so from the lack of sleep?

Kanda groaned and leaned back in his seat. A nap actually sounded pretty good.

And nap, he finally decided, he would take.

 **(* - *)**

"Yu~ Yu~ Yu~ wakey-wakey~ Yuuuuuu~" Said man growled in his sleep, wanting just a few more minutes of the rarity he found himself enjoying for the first time in what felt like forever. There really was only one annoying voice that could make him _really_ want to kill the owner of.

"Go. Away." He threatened, not picking his head up from being pillowed by his arms.

Lavi — and he was sure in his half-awake state that this was the annoyance in question — began to poke his cheek. "C'mon, Yu. You need time outta this boring place. And I'm pretty sure your coworkers are as eager to see you...uh...less grouchy?"

"I will sever that hand from the arm it's connected to."

"Get up, and I'll stop~"

Kanda's head shot up and he immediately reached for the katana that he always kept close by, only to pause when he couldn't find it. Ever-so-slowing, he turned to face the redheaded annoyance. "Give me back Mugen."

Lavi waved his hands in front of his face to show that they were empty. "I don't have it." And he didn't.

He may have been the one to take and hide Mugen, but he no longer _had_ the katana.

"As annoying as Lavi can be, I'd rather have him in one piece." Lenalee's voice sounded. Kanda narrowed his eyes, glaring at the Chinese born female. "Don't give me that look. Mugen is safe and sound. You'll get it back _after_ we borrow you for an hour or two."

"What."

"We know it's been hard on ya with Allen and all. But~ I think this might be good for ya."

"What do you know that I don't right now?"

The duo shrugged, but mischvioeus grins never left their faces. "Well~ if you come with us, you might find out~" Lenalee mused.

Gods, did Kanda _hate_ these damn surprises.

"Where are we going?" He asked, suspicion creeping into his voice.

"You'll like it, we promise!" Lavi said. "You have Lena's word, 'cos you don't trust mine as much."

Damn, that was true. Without much more room for any argument, Kanda sighed, as he stood. "Let's get this over with."

Lavi and Lenalee both shot each other surprised looks. Was Kanda really giving in this easily?

He really was tired. Both sadly realized. "I hope this works out."

"Me too, Lena." Lavi said, as he and his girlfriend followed Kanda out.

 **. . - * - . .**

It was late. Very late as Allen looked around the club the twins had taken him and Wisely. He couldn't remember the name of the place, nor did he see the sign that indicated such. But the fact of the matter was, he was temporarily by himself, as Wisely had to use the restroom. He promised to stay put, but was still perplexed considering he was also told by the same person that he was supposed to supervise him.

Either way, it left Allen pleanty of time to think things over from the last many weeks

Which he _wasn't supposed to be doing_. This trip was about having fun and forgetting, so that was exactly what he planned to do.

Allen looked around, taking in the scenery. The lights were dim, giving the place a weird vibe. At the bar, the bartender was serving drinks to customers with an easy grin on his face. There was music playing, and he saw a small group of women dancing to the beat, dressed in clothes that made him blush and look away.

He felt too shy and out of place here.

Perhaps...thinking over his life choices would be the better bet. He amended. It'd get his mind off his discomfort of where it was he was currently sitting.

At a bar.

In a club.

With scanty dressed people.

This was his life, apparently...and why was he here? Because he was an idiot, and kept secrets from his most treasured person...who everyone...even Tyki-freaking-Mikk of all people...told him how much of an idiot he was for breaking it off with Kanda.

 _BaKanda's at fault too though_ , Allen thought to himself, glaring down at his lap.

"You know, you're getting stares, Allen." Wisely's vice sounded from behind him. Startled, silver eyes snapped over to where the mind-reader now sat. "Seems some CROW are around."

"CROW...?"

"Let it sink in."

"You mean Madarao and the rest?"

"Well, I think it's currently Tokusa that's watching out for you." Was the other male's reply. What did Wisely mean by that?

Allen looked around and eventually saw a familiar man with a green side-ponytail by the group at the bar.

When Tokusa noticed the stare, he raised his glass in greeting before taking a sip.

"Why is he here?" Allen asked Wisely, eyes still fixed on the CROW member.

"If any of the CROW are around, then it must be because there's the chance there's a lead somewhere..." He wasn't sure. He couldn't really _hear_ Tokusa's thoughts with all the minds constantly sounding off around him. "I can't hear him clearly, I'll go see what's going on."

Before Allen could stand to follow after the other Brit, four drinks were slammed down on the table he sat at, their contents sloshing. He glanced from the glasses to Devit and Jasdero, who were both grinning at him.

"Drink up~" the twins chorused.

"I'm under age." Allen pointedly stated. "I won't drink."

"C'mon~ it's a club, live a lot!" Jasdero said with a chuckle. Allen wrinkled his nose.

"It's not even a high content." Devit said. "Scout's honor."

Allen didn't believe him. "No."

"Don't be a wimp~"

"No," Allen repeated.

"To drink and forget~" Devit nudged one of the glasses forward. "That's why we're here~"

Allen gave the man a sour glare. He _was_ here to forget... and it wasn't like this would be his first time having alcohol.

"Did you know you could go to jail for having a minor drink in excess?"

"Who's really gonna know?" Devit asked with a shrug. "Besides, we're also celebrating your first tattoo~

Allen only sighed. "I question who the older ones are."

"Obviously us, because you're a wimp~"

"I'm not a wimp," Allen grumbled, but took the glass Devit had been slowly pushing his way and hesitantly took a sip. It tasted weird.

"What is it?" Allen asked, pushing the drink away.

"Literally the lightest booze there is here." Devit said with a shrug. "Also cheap. Sucky taste, we know."

The Brit eyed his glass with suspicion before taking it back and having another sip.

"Dev, I think he'd like something sweeter." Jasdero suggested. "Try this~ Try this~"

Allen looked at the new drink. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"C'mon~" Dev cooed, "It'll be fine~"

The shoulders of the youngest in the small group of three sagged. "Whenever someone says that, something bad always happens."

"Name one time!" Both twins demanded.

Instead of answering, Allen just rolled his eyes and took half a mouthful of the new drink. You didn't just say ' _It'll be fine_ '. That was like inviting misfortune, and Allen was unlucky enough already.

Huh...this one was sweeter. He actually did like it.

"See? He likes it~!" Jasdero cheered. Devit shrugged, before taking a seat on one side of Allen, while Jasdero took the other. "You're looking better already!"

"Am I?" Allen skeptically asked. "I still feel tormented by my memories."

"Then you need to drink more," Devit said, pushing the other two glasses closer to Allen.

"Are you peer pressuring me into drinking?"

"Why would we do that?"

"I'm trying _not_ to become Cross." Was the blunt reply. Both twins looked to each other, before looking to Allen. A mutual agreement flashed between the duo, as they took all the drinks back.

"One Cross is more than enough. Hell it's too much!" Devit scowled.

"Too much! Too much!" Jasdero agreed.

"Exactly," Allen grumbled, and gulped down most of the drink. One Cross was too much for this world to handle already; there was no way he'd turn out like that man.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking any of that, brat?" Allen did an immediate spit take on what he had in his mouth, surprising Jasdevi in the process, though perhaps not as much as the familiar voice of none other than Cross Marian did.

"THAT GUY, DEV!" Jasdero exclaimed, "That guy that P-O'd the Earl back then!"

Allen turned on his stool, looking up at the red-headed man. "Er...Master Cross...what are you doing here?"

"Working."

Both Allen and the Twins looked to each other, before looking at Cross, and pointing at him in confusion.

Allen spoke up first, trying to wrap his mind around what he was hearing from his guardian, "Working?"

"Is that hard to believe you idiots? Yes. I'm working. As a host."

"Host...like...at a restaurant, or...the kind that..."

"I think you know which one, kid." Cross's grin basically said it all.

Allen really should have known better. _Well, at least he's working_.

"Now," Cross said, his red eyes moving from the Brit to the twins, "what are these two doing here?"

"We have names," Devit piped up.

Jasdero decided to join in too with, "Hii~! Names!"

"They're getting me to drink, apparently."

Cross's lone eye glinted, eying the twins on either side of Allen. "Oh, are you now?"

"Er...hey Dev! We got that thing to do, right? Right?"

"Yeah! _That_ thing! Let's go!" Both twins scurried off, fearful for their lives.

Allen wasn't sure if he should be impressed or disappointed. "I know you're a hellva lightweight, brat."

"Am not!" Allen scowled. "Why would you even—"

"Because you're the one that ate those chocolates I specifically told you not to eat. I know how bad a lightweight you are."

"How the hell was I supposed to know those even had alcohol?!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Cross grumbled. "Give me your phone."

"Why th' bloody 'ell shoul' I?" Allen hiccupped. "Y'ot the boss o'me."

Skeptical, Cross grabbed the glass his former charge had inhaled, and sniffed it. "Well, that's an ironic one."

"Ha?"

"Coconut rum, raspberry liqueur, pineapple juice, cranberry juice..." Cross placed the glass down, crossing his arms. "Really. Ironic for you."

Allen squinted at the other man. "Wha'dya mean?"

"The name of this drink is 'fuck me from behind'. Uke all the way, huh?"

It took a total of maybe ten or so seconds before the blush spread across the drunk male's face. "N-not like at'll, y'wanker!"

"I'm sure it's not. Hand over your phone." He held his hand out, waiting for Allen to give up the device. Even for a drunk, he sure was skeptical.

"Why?"

"So I can call someone to come get you."

"Wisely's here," Allen said, turning up his nose. No way he was giving his phone to this jerk. "He'll look afta' me."

"Tch." Annoyed with the younger, Cross grabbed the white-haired by the scruff of his shirt, and snatched the phone with expertise - because where else did Allen learn these tricks?

"Hey! Tha's stealin'!'

"It's doing your ass a favor." Cross grumbled, before quickly unlocking the phone, and finding the entry he was looking for. "Still there, huh? Lucky for me."

"Wha're talkin' 'bout?" Allen was still in the middle of struggling to get back on the ground. He was promptly dropped back on seat, relinquishing a hurt whimper from the impact. The phone was thrown at him, and a small part of Allen's still sober part of the mind thanked his lucky stars he even caught that. "Wha'd y'do?"

"Texted someone you /need/ to talk to." Cross grumbled, before leaving, and going back to what he'd been doing prior.

He didn't. Allen glanced down at the phone, and through squinting, he paled realizing that a text had been sent to his ex-fiancé. "No...no, no, no..."

There was no way he was ready to face that man! He couldn't...why would Cross...? Why would that bastard do that?!

 **(* - *)**

Kanda's phone buzzed the moment he stepped into the club. He reached behind him, and his eyes widened in shock.

 **[Received: Moyashi]**

 **[11:03 PM] Can we talk?**

"Yu? Y'kinda stopped suddenly, what's up?" Lavi asked, looking over the other male's shoulder. "Allen texted ya?"

"Allen did?!" Lenalee exclaimed. "You have to reply back!"

"Stop reading over my fucking shoulder!" Kanda growled out.

He stared down at the text, confusion taking the reins. After all this time, Allen wanted to talk?

Not to say Kanda didn't want to either, because damn, he'd be trying to talk with that idiot for what felt like an eternity.

"Try texting him back saying you two should meet in person." Lavi suggested. "We'll leave ya be."

"Meet up with us when you've talked it out, okay?" Lenalee said.

"Fine." Kanda absentmindly said, already writing back a reply.

 **(* - *)**

 **[Received: My Samurai]**

 **[11:05PM] We'll do it face to face. Where are you?**

Allen's heart almost burst from his chest when he saw the reply. He...he actually replied back? What should he say? Should he say that Cross took his phone in the first place? Damn, it was hard to read the buttons as he clumsily typed back.

His hands also trembled, making the task more difficult than it necessarily had to be. The alcohol did nothing to take away the apprehension he felt.

This was a bad idea, wasn't it? An encounter between them would only result in the same explosive argument as before, right?

And yet...he found that whatever he had written had sent...and without too much delay, a new text appeared.

 **[Received: My Samurai]**

 **[11:06PM] What? 'Out drunken'? Moyashi, are you drunk?**

Somehow he managed to read it...everything seemed a little swimmy looking. How much alcholol was in that drink?

 **[Sent: My Samurai]**

 **[11:06PM] Nuuuuu11 m mot derj.**

 **[Received: My Samurai]**

 **[11:09PM] WHERE. ARE. YOU.**

 **[Sent: My Samurai]**

 **[11:12PM] ...club? Laud moslc playin...dunno mane...**

 **[Received: My Samurai]**

 **[11:12: PM] Baka moyashi.**

 **[Sent: My Samurai]**

 **[11:15] I thlk...blow...is play...?**

 **that Ioud sung thln...dy whos her name...?**

 **(* - *)**

Blow...wasn't that the song by that artist with the dollar sign in her name? Kanda wondered. He was pretty sure that was the song playing right that moment. The moyashi was actually in the same building as him...drunk, and probably left alone.

For him to end up in the same place as the Moyashi... was too much of a coincidence.

Kanda turned to stare at the two behind him, only to find that they had already deserted him. Clicking his tongue, he looked away and searched the room with his eyes, eventually taking notice of Wisely and Tokusa by the bar.

Wisely nudged Tokusa and then shot Kanda a satisfied smirk, before pointing to a darker corner across the room

Kanda immediately looked to where the ex-NOAH had indicated and…breathed out a sigh of relief.

Allen seemed like he was doing... well. His cheeks were flushed, confirming even further Kanda's suspicion that his ex was drunk. Of course he was. There was no way Allen would have texted him while sober.

He stood stock still, staring at the boy until Allen saw him and those pink cheeks went an even brighter red.

"Face to face..." Kanda muttered, repeating the earlier suggestion he texted prior. "I might not get another — who the fuck?"

It was then from the darker recesses of the club, an older man walks to the head of white hair. Kanda could practically hear the warning bells in his head at that moment. Stealing his resolve he started to march over to where he saw the man, quickening his strides when he saw that the son of a bitch had slipped something into a glass he had brought with him.

He was almost there, but then a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that, Yu."

That voice...he knew that voice..."O-Otou-san..."

"Sorry our reunion had to be this way." Raku's voice sounded. Kanda felt a pressure to the back of his neck, and he lost control of his body. He fell to the floor in a heap, and realized in fear he couldn't move any part of him. "It's only temporary. We can't have you take back the Angel."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" What did he mean by 'we'? He hated how weak his own voice sounded. Why wasn't anyone doing anything? They could see what was going on, couldn't they? Couldn't they?! Kanda could only watch as the beverage was offered to Allen. He gave the man a kind smile, a fake one...and refused the offer.

It all happened almost in slow motion for the immobile man on the floor.

Through the bodies on the other people at the club — some of whom were staring at Raku and Kanda — the Japanese male watched his ex-fiancé refuse again when the asshole insisted and set the drugged drink down on the table.

It appeared to be one refusal too many, because in the next instant, Allen's hair was grasped, and his head forcefully slammed against the table.

"Moya...shi..."

"ALLEN!" Several voices had called out.

However, Kanda knew not of the chaos that ensued shortly after. All he could focus on were the boots of his father as he walked to the duo at the bar. He watched as his vision began to blur and slowly, but surely fade to black. The last image he could make out before completely blacking out was the unnamed man shove Allen over his shoulder, and with the man he called his father...disappeared into the chaos of what Kanda could only make out as white noise.

 _Dammit..._

 ** _... ... ... ..._**

 **And there! Now...uhm...this...is actually the second to last chapter of this story. :D Next week, I'm gonna be out of town, but I will have my laptop with me. The update just might be a little (a lot) late the day of updating. I'm just gonna let you all know now ahead of time :D**

 **R &R ain't for rest and relaxation, even if it's obvious I need it~! Leave a review and let us know how we're doing, and why not show the story some love by favoriting this work? Don't forget to follow to stay up to new chapters as they come, and go check out my Co-Author's works if you hadn't already, and we'll see you one final time for this story...**

 **On Fade to Gray!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hana: Here we are. The end of Fade to Gray.**

 **Kanda: God fucking dammit! You're seriously ending it just like that?!**

 **Hana: Yup. -grins- After all...with so much going on we can't really fit _everything_ in one...or even two volumes apparently. Yup. ;)**

 **Kanda: Che. Neither these two idiots own D. Gray-man. Just this damn story you apparently get a joy out of reading.**

 **Hana: -waves- See ya~!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 52 - +_**

"You okay there, Yu?" Lavi's voice was quiet. A strange thing for the normally hyper male. "I know you're awake now. You should have movement in your body again."

"Hn." Kanda groaned as he carefully sat up. "Was Bookman here?" He didn't bother asking when he had gotten to his apartment. He figured Lenalee and Lavi had brought him here.

"Yeah. He used his needles. So you were able to regain movement. I'm so sorry, Yu..."

"You shouldn't be sorry." Sighed the older of the two. "If I hadn't of let...che."

"That was Raku Kanda, wasn't it? Your fath—"

"He's _not_ my father. Not anymore."

"Yu... that's..." Lavi trailed off, and then sighed. Kanda would want a status report. "We don't know where Allen is. We were unable to follow the other group."

"Always getting into trouble." Kanda said, placing his elbows on his knees, hunching his form, as he stared listlessly at the floor. "I should've gotten to him sooner."

"It's not your fault, Kanda." Lenalee's voice said from behind him. "The CROW are all looking for him. Link, Madarao, Tokusa, Tewaku...all of them."

"I can't say I'm thrilled Tyki Mikk of all people is in on this," Lavi groused, "But if he can help get Allen back, I'll put my grudge on the back burner."

"So he was there too?"

"He came just as the club went into disarray." Lenalee affirmed. "Kanda...why would they take Allen?"

"Because Apocryphos wanted the Angel that was seduced by the devil's hell spawn." The trio's attention snapped up, watching as Tyki Mikk, Wisely, and the twins all enter. It was Wisely who had spoken, "Kanda, we know who released that guy from the slammer."

"And, I so happened to have found some rather juicy tidbits about that particular man." Tyki said, a satisfied shit-eating grin on his face.

"We shouldn't have left him." Devit said, his fists clenching at his sides. "Had Jas and I stayed put, that guy wouldn't have been able to take Allen."

"Cross scared us off! Blame him too!" Jasdero angrily exclaimed.

Kanda frowned when he heard the last bit of information. "Why the fuck was Cross there?"

"Believe it or not, he actually got a Host job." Wisely said. "You know, the kind that entertains ladies."

"Sorry I fucking asked." He didn't need to know, but the fact that guy managed to get an actual job? That...was surprising.

Still, the fact that the job he'd chosen was a _Host_...wasn't as much as a shock.

"Enough of this. Apocryphos has _my_ Moyashi, and I ain't pleased on that. God knows what the fuck that bastard might do to him. I want everyone involved on high alert. Leave no stone unturned, and no information kept to themselves. I don't care how trivial it might be."

"Yours?"

"He sure as hell will _never_ belong to that sick bastard." Kanda snarled. "Kamelot, Mikk, I want all the information you got."

"Yessir." Wisely said.

Tyki only nodded in affirmative. "No more secrets, everything we learned will be told without filter."

"Good."

"We'll do what we can to find him too." Lavi said. "We'll make sure he gets back to you, and then you can finally officially make up."

"A trial date has also been set for Johnson." Wisely informed Kanda. "You still want to welcome Allen home to the family he's always wanted, right?"

"Of fucking course, you moron."

"I guess even Yu can be nice when you w—" Lavi began, only to be cut off by Kanda's ice-cold death glare. "I should probably... keep quiet... yeah?"

Lenalee wanted to roll her eyes. Why was her boyfriend such an idiot?

Wisely sighed, "You're the one dating him, Miss Lee."

Lenalee gave a small grimace and stared directly at Wisely. _I know. He's a good guy though._

Wisely nodded, before turning his attention back to Kanda, "Well, are we ready to begin our search for Allen Walker?"

"Of course we fucking are," Kanda snapped. They had to find the brat before anything happened to him.

It's widely known to all that the hand of Fate is slick, and often times she will deal a bad hand to appease herself. Never is she on anyone's side, save for her own. Man will find joy, but he will also find anguish. The trials ahead would be harsh, and neither were likely to come out unscathed.

While one works hard to find his other half, the other will fight to get back to those he loves. To the one he cherishes above all else. To escape the nightmare worse than what any living thing could never begin to imagine.

A truly terrifying world, that not even his time as an unwitting killer could ever prepare him for.

 ** _…_**

 ** _\+ - To Be Continued - +_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Hello from my vacation~! As I said, today's update was gonna be a little late, but not even my vacation time with family will stop me from posting a new chapter! That said...it is the final chapter for this installment, but as you just read, there's much more that has yet to be resolved! Including the hunt for our favorite Moyashi!_**

 ** _For the final time of this fic, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, even if it's obvious I need it...again, vacation be damned xD Leave a review and let us know how we've done for this story. What was your favorite part? Did you have a part you weren't so keen on? Don't forget to show the story some love by favoriting this work, and to be sure you find that first chapter of the next installment (whenever that may be) follow me, or constantly check the page thingy if that's how you roll._**

 ** _Go check out XavierForest, and his things too, and we'll see you someday, on the next installment to the BoW Saga!_**


End file.
